The Destiny Stone
by Snowsilver
Summary: A sequel to 'An Act to Follow.' What if the Heroes of Time were forgotten? New Chapter - A long awaited battle, the return of Evil's Bane - and a foreshadowing of tragedy.
1. Prologue: Fire and Ice

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I do not own all the familiar Zelda stuff. Either Sond or I own all of the unfamiliar stuff. Woot.

*****

__

Author's Note: Told ya I'd be back! Well, the project all purpose backstory' was originally gonna just be a collection of random origin stories, but thena better idea came along. So now we've got this, another full-blown story. The nice thing is, there will be flashbacks to said origins during the story, meaning it will still serve as a kind of backstory.' Sowoot. Again, I'm just starting to write at random, so who knows how long this one will be. Chances are it'll outdo An Act to Follow as far as length. There's a lot happening in this story. Soenjoy! Oh yeah, and occasionally I'll be illustratin' stuff from this story, so when it's relevant, I'll add a link to the picture at the end of the chapter. This story takes place just a month or so after the events of An Act to Followlike most stories, I'm re-introducing everyone, though it's probably a good idea to read my last story so you don't get too confused. Anyhow, as our story opens, we find our group having returned to Hyrule, though not everyone's happy about that. For one thing, they have to camp outside

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Prologue: Fire and Ice

"Hold up, I think I can do this, guys."

Kat rolled up her sleeves busily; staring around at her friends, then back down at the small circle of stones, littered with several logs, smaller kindling, and a good amount of dead brown leaves.

"Uh, what are you gonna-wait a second!" Kafei, a boy with red eyes, purple hair, and a pensive expression swallowed. "Are you absolutely surethat's safe?"

The other children sitting around the unlit fire exchanged similar skeptical looks. Kat looked around at all of them with dark brown eyes, flicked back a stray strand of similarly dark brown hair, and fixed them all with a bemused expression. "It'll be fine, honest!"

"Well," a boy with dark spiky hair directly to her left muttered, "Last time you used Din's Fire, we almost all had our eyebrows singed off"

"That's because I was just full of nerves," Kat reassured them. "I'm in complete control of it, I'm sure."

"And besides," the boy continued. "Link's coming back with the fairies soon with more firewood, and _he_ knows how to do it too." The boy, whose name was Chiron, leaned back a little on the stone he was currently using as a makeshift seat. "Hopefully he found some dry wood. After that rain we've been having"

Kat huffed. "I _know_ I can do this!" She said, looking a little pink in the face. It wasn't often Kat lost her cool, but it was possible. And rather unpleasant when she did.

Kafei chewed his lip. "Wellhe _does_ have a point, Kat" he said slowly, trying to placate her.

Kat just made a neutral sound, something between a growl and a sigh. Four other children, three boys and a girl were sitting nearby in the grass, playing cards. The single girl didn't look up, but she did speak aloud.

"It _is_ getting dark, you know," she remarked casually. "Going to be very dark and cold wi'out a fire, and we don't know when Link'll be back."

The other three looked up, however, glancing at each other. The first boy blinked, his reddish-violet eyes set wide in his olive-skinned face. Chewing his lip, he smirked. "Yeah, knowing Link, he won't come back for at least ten years."

The second boy, a redhead with green eyes, snickered. "You'm ri' there, Ty," he intoned in his odd accent. "Mebbeshe shou'"

The third boy, a trifle shorter than the other two, looked reluctant. He ran a hand through raven-black hair tied up by a green headband, eyebrows knitted. "UhI don't know about you," he said, letting his voice lower to a conspiratorial whisper, "But I really would rather that my head not catch on fire this time." He blinked, green eyes glinting oddly in the lowering daylight.

"I heard that," Kat's voice wafted over, in a dangerous tone.

Flustered, Ty elbowed the short boy. "Good one, Timbre."

"Sorry," Timbre muttered. He pulled his trenchcoat tighter around him and looked around. The small group was currently situated right at the edge of Hyrule Field, literally between the plains and the edge of the large foreboding Lost Woods. It had been a bit since they'd returned to Hyrule from Termina, but already the scenery was becoming familiar to them again. Ty's monkeylike tail twitched as he blinked and poked Timbre.

"Yo, it's your turn."

Jolted out of his train of thought before it had even really begun, the trenchcoated boy looked back down at the game. "Oh sorry again."

Kat huffed and sat down. "I'm _positive_ that I'd be able to do this" she said moodily, picking up a stick and picking at its bark covering.

The card-playing girl grimaced at her hand of cards. "Well, _I_ believe you, Kat."

"Thanks Sond," Kat said, with a forced glare at all of the boys. "At least someone has confidence in my magic-using skills."

Nick, the redhead boy, looked thoughtful as he put another card down. "We don' no' ave con'fedn'ce in y's," he murmured, bumbling through a double negative. "Is jus' we li' aving eyebrows, tha's all."

At this comment, all of the boys snickered, much to Kat's ire.

"Oh, very funny you guys," she huffed, drawing herself up to her full height. "So help me, I'll just do it right now!"

Kafei, who didn't feel like being set on fire, tried to calm her. "Sorry Katit's not that we don't think you _couldn't_, it's just thatwell, Din's Fire is kind of" he paused, looking for a word.

"Dispersive?" Chiron offered.

"Flammanatory?" Ty added.

"ErExplod-ey?" Timbre finished lamely.

"Uhwell," Kafei stared upwards for inspiration. "What they saidhas a rangeyou're just as likely to set the camp on fire as you are the fireplace, that's all"

"What are you implying?" Kat said, raising an eyebrow.

"Er, sometimes your aim is off, that's all," Chiron said quickly.

"Oh." Kat stared at the ground dejectedly.

"Yeh, las' thin' we nee' is th' bloody Los' Woods on fire" Nick mumbled.

"Well, I'll just have to aim carefully, that's all!" Kat said, looking up. With a resolute air, she strode over to the pile of kindling, crackling her knuckles. Forming a fist, she demonstrated the technique of Din's Fire. She mock-punched her right fist at the kindling pile, stopping short of it by a few inches. "See, if I take it slowly enough"

"Oh" Ty said offside to Nick and Timbre, gesturing at Kat's turned back. "We get to burn to death _slowly_ instead of quickly"

"I. Heard. That." Kat's shoulders hunched as she stood up, teeth gritted and race slightly red.

"Oh great" Timbre hunched over, pulling his coat halfway over his head like a cowl. "I'd take cover if I were you, guys"

Link was just nearing the outskirts of the forest, when a nearby commotion startled him.

"DIN'S FIRE!!!!" A loud explosion and several bright flashes of lights, like that of many fires being set, immediately followed this exclamation. Staring upwards at the bright orange pillar of erupting flame in slight amusement, Link sighed.

"Guess we didn't need this extra firewood after all, guys."

A group of eight various fluttering colored lights hovering behind him all started squeaking at once, dropping the bundle of firewood they had been bearing together.

"Well that's just so nice of them!" A particularly agitated yellow fairy screeched, putting her hands on her hips. She flitted over to Link's shoulder, and leaned against the Hylian's head, taking in the view. "Still, glad I wasn't near _that_ one." The fairy, whose name was Tatl, smirked.

Tael, her dark violet colored younger brother, nodded in agreement.

The pillar of flame descended slowly, and Link lowered his chin and started walking towards it. "I hope there's something left of them"

The scene Link arrived on was typical for the type of thing he expected of his friends, in other words, complete chaos. Chiron, Kafei, Timbre and Nick were still stunned from the blast, Sond was just coming out from her hiding place behind a particularly large rock, and Ty was just getting to his feet. Everyone's faces were singed black. In the middle of the crater, a small fire was burning merrily, Kat calmly warming her hands as if the singe marks everywhere were perfectly normal.

"Hey Link," Kat said cheerily. "Just put the firewood down over there." She gestured towards a less sooty spot on the ground. The bedrolls near it were gently smoldering.

"Kaaat" Dink, Kat's aqua-colored fairy, zipped over to her charge's shoulder. Behind her the rest of the fairy squad groaned as they suddenly found one less body holding up their firewood bundle.

"Dink!" A blue fairy wheezed loudly. "Warn us before you just drop out like that!"

Dink pointedly ignored them all. "Kat, now what have I told you about huge explosions?" She reprimanded.

"Sorry" Kat mumbled, as the fairies behind them slowly deposited their firewood next to Link's bundle, then hustled off to take care of their respective charges. A blue-violet fairy hovered over to Kafei's senseless form, while the dark blue one who had yelled before perched on Sond's head (next to the coffee cup). Soon everybody had a fairy attending him or her, except Nick and Ty.

Groaning, Timbre sat up and rubbed his head, letting the coat slip back into its normal position on his back. Staring blearily upwards, he nodded at the green fairy hovering in front of his nose. "Hey Obol."

Obol bobbed mutely, for he was unable to make a sound and had to often rely on exaggerated gestures to get his point across. The green fairy sulkily entered Tim's right trenchcoat pocket, where he often retreated to brood. Shrugging, Timbre got to his feet and brushed himself off. 

"Well, at least the fire's going," he said finally, trying and failing to sound optimistic. He clapped his hands (which were adorned in black fingerless gloves) in a futile attempt to knock the excess soot off of them. "Blech."

"Anyhow," Link said. "I'm back."

"Took you long enough," Chiron grumbled. "Anything new in the Lost Woods?"

"Not really," Link said wearily, sitting down on a rock after brushing the soot off of it. "Hyrule's the same old Hyrule, it seems. Same old Castle Town, same old castle"

"You gave the Ocarina back to Zelda, right?" Sond looked up sharply.

"Yeah," Link sighed. "It was about time I returned it anyway. Besides, I still have my old one," Here he reached into a pocket and retrieved a sandy brown ocarina. "And the magic still works."

There was a pause as everybody stared at the fire. After a moment, Nick threw up his hands.

"Goo' grief! Hyrule's borin,' in't it?"

"Well, what do you expect?" Link snapped. "I mean, we did dispose of the major villain plaguing the land, didn't we? And when everything's peaceful again, it gets boring."

"Shou' stay'ed in Termina," Nick grumbled.

"Problem there" Kafei intoned. "Remember the Spring Festival? I think it was right time we gave Termina a break."

Timbre sighed. "Myep."

Ty shrugged. "We could've gone to Holodrum or Labrynna"

"Too far," Link said. "Besides, I had to return the Ocarina."

"And make sure our house is still standing in Kokiri," Sond added. "If Mido hasn't had it knocked down yet, anyway."

"And I do want to visit Kakariko," Kat said after a moment's reflection. "Just to see it again."

"So," Link said, spreading his hands and looking at Ty and Nick, "Majority rules. And if Kasumi were here he'd just say something neutral. So there."

"Hrmf." Nick and Ty looked the other way moodily.

"Oh, come off it, all of you," Sond scolded. "Look on the bright side, we've got a nice fire going, its just getting dark, it _isn't_ rainingand we have a while bag of marshmallows back from Clock Town."

"Marshmallows?" Chiron looked up sharply. "When were you able to get those?"

"Off that candy vendor, right at the start of th' Spring Festival." Sond pulled out a brown bag, filled with the puffy confections. "And when you have a fire, and marshmallows

"Right!" Everyone said, and for once, they were all in agreement.

*****

In the darkness, a single consciousness awoke, and spoke aloud with itself.

"Wake up." A first voice intoned searingly into the void.

"Yesss, wake up." The second voice hissed chillingly. "Talk to Mother."

As if this were a cue, a second mind awoke in the void. It, however, did not speak, although its bursts of raw emotion were enough to convey its anger. It was trapped! It wanted out! It wanted out now! It wanted to escape, to be released, to-

"Calm youssself, ssson," The icy voice intoned with sibilant esses. "There isss no room for the hasssty here."

The emotion calmed itself to a dull rumble. Then, it tentatively snaked about, expressing confusion.

"But where is here,' you ask, my boy?" The searing voice licked over the blackness, fire in its tongue.

The second consciousness purred assent.

"You are trapped within the Ssssacred Realm, my dear ssson. A mere ssshadow, even though you posssess the Power." The second voice hissed hollowly.

The second consciousness recoiled, then started thrashing again in anger. Waves of hate emanated from the center of the mad mind, somehow making the void around the two of them darker.

The fiery voice cackled, and the sharp sound echoed around the all-encompassing nothingness. "You wish to be released, yes?"

The emotion surged madly from the second consciousness. YES, it boomed without hesitation. Release was good. It wanted to return to the world it had been cut away from. It wanted-

"Revenge?" The fiery voice cackled again. "Very good."

"But if I sssshould releasssse you" the icy voice started.

"And revenge you seek," the fiery voice added.

"Then you ssshall fail." Both voices spoke as one.

The second consciousness boiled angrily in on itself, seething like a black morass of oily sludge. It didn't care. It wanted to be released. NOW! The rumbling increased, and the mad mentality fetidly thrashed against the walls of its prison.

"You know you will be stopped," the fire said.

"Jussst ssso." the ice commented dryly.

The morass of emotion surged.

"The Heroes of Time," spat the fire.

"The Heroessss of Time," the ice echoed.

The emotion blasted at the double voices was deafening. Heroes of Time! It seemed to roar angrily, straining against its bonds like a mad dog against its chain. Destroy them! It demanded its release. Out, now! Release!

"Before I release you," the fire said quietly,

"I must dispose of them." the ice murmured.

Out! Now! Destroy them! The morass' thrashing echoed violently among the nothingness. Apparently it wanted to dispose of its enemies itself.

Seemingly ignoring its mad companion, the double voice began to talk to itself.

"Together, they are too strong," the fire muttered.

"Yesss, together they overcome their weaknesssesss" the ice agreed.

"But so" the fire started.

"Ssseperatedtheir sssurvival would be compromisssed, without the sssskillsss they offer each other" the ice commented.

"Yes, then," the fire seemed to come to a decision.

"It mussst be asss if they had never met!" the ice declared.

The pure emotion stopped thrashing, and for the first time, truly calmed down.

"If you are willing to listen, my son," the fire rasped.

"Then I sssshall exsssplain." the ice concluded.

"We cannot depend on changing the past," the fire purred. "It is too easy to alter the past to others' goals as it is our own. No, we must dwell in the present, for the moment. Then we shall see to your future, dearest child."

The consciousness of emotion riled impatiently.

"Ssso although I mussst leave the passst unaltered," the ice seemed to smile as a chill wind erupted, "I can attempt to alter Dessstiny itssself. There isss a ssspell-"

"It is called the Parting of the Ways'-"

"It requiresss much preparation-"

"Intensely complicated-"

"But wasss I to cassst it, the Heroessss of Time would be ssssent their ssseperate waysss"

"Unaware of each other, or of their experiences together. Nobody would remember them, or recognize them for who they really are."

"Sssseperated, they ssstand no chancesss of defeating you."

"Hardly a challenge"

"However, to enchant an entire world to thisss end" the ice sighed, "Takesss much power, yessss-"

The morass of mad emotion looked rationally expectant.

"But it can be done." the fire smiled.

"Firssst we casssst the Parting of the Waysss. When Desssstiny isss altered,, and the Heroesss of Time ssssundered forever, then we sssshall return to releasssse you, my sssson."

"Be patient, Ganondorf."

The swamp of dark emotion boiled in anticipation. Soon it would be released, it comforted itself, as the double voice of its mother surrounded it lovingly like a shroud. Though the bonds remained, they would soon be loosed, and Ganondorf would return.

Soon, it told itself.

Very soon.

The deep booming laugh of the former King of the Gerudos echoed madly through the void of the Sacred Realm.

*****

__

End prologue. Hey wow, that creepy part at the end, eh? Didn't see that coming, did you? Heh. Yeah, this story's probably going to be a little more involved than An Act to Follow, maybe a little more serious at parts, though the comedy is key. That's half the fun of writing this little group is the dynamic interaction. Woot. Oh, and sorry that this chapter's so short, and rather uneventful. That's why I deemed it a kind of prologue, because it was mostly scene setting. Oh, and starting on illustrations right away. If you wanna see some preliminary art, check out these two addresses:

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Archive.pl?ANO=6648

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Archive.pl?ANO=5346

__

There are pictures of many of the characters up. Give a look if you want, but before you do, please read and review this! It would make me happy. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: The Parting of the Ways

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: Don't own it

*****

__

Author's Note: And here we have the next part – and since this is technically the real meat' of the story, it can be called officially Chapter 1. Yes. Well, things will start picking up now. If there was once thing that always bothered me about my first story it was that it took too long to get started.' So here's some action for ya. Enjoy.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 1: The Parting of the Ways

The paper bag lay empty and forgotten as eight children leaned back, staring at the now fully darkened sky. The fire that lay at the center of their camp' crackled, sending sparks of glowing orange high into the cool air. It was a clear night, cloudless and rather chilly because of this fact. However, this didn't seem to bother the group too much, as they were more concerned with stargazing than they were with keeping warm.

Kafei sighed and leaned back. "S'nice to see all the stars for once, there's usually too much light in Clock Town, so a lot of the stars get blotted out."

"Yeah, you have to be somewhere really dark to see the really faint ones," Link remarked. "It's great back at Kokiri, if you can find a clear spot through the trees, that is."

Sond nodded quietly, agreeing. "Sometimes we'd both sit on top of Mido's house and stare at the sky for hours," she giggled. "He didn't like that of course, cause it would wake him up." 

"Sometimes at the orpha-, well, back in the village" Kat murmured, turning a little bit red. "Sometimes I'd get up at night to sit on the windowsill so I could look at the stars. People didn't like that too much either" She trailed off quietly. Kat didn't often talk of the orphanage in Kakariko town, and when she did, it was very vague.

Chiron tried his best to cover up the awkward moment. "Yeah, what is it with that? It's almost as if people didn't want us to look at the stars. I mean, they are just stars, aren't they?"

"Where I come from," a small voice intoned, "The stars tell stories about what was and what might still come to pass." Everybody's head turned towards Timbre, who looked rather pale and glassy-eyed as he spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chiron raised an eyebrow. The location of where I come from' was something they had never been able to get fully out of the small trenchcoated boy. If asked, he'd usually clam up and not talk about it again.

This was one of those times. "Nothing," Timbre said after a moment, becoming tacit.

There was another awkward pause, and then Link spoke up. Roving his brilliant blue eyes towards Ty and Nick, he said, "So how about you guys? Anything to add?"

"Eh," Nick shrugged noncommittally. "Sailors us' th' star'y'know, naviga'tion. See tha'?" He pointed generally up. "Tha's th' North Star. S'how y'find y'way hom' if y' lost wi' no compass. Works an'ywhere, e'en at sea."

"What? No mystery? Just a navigation device?" Link scoffed. "That's kind of boring, isn't it?"

"Mebbe s'not for us t'know wha' th' stars do," Nick said. "Tho' we gi' em names, dun' we?" He panned the sky with a pointed finger, naming constellations as he went. "There's th' Warrior, an' th' Archer, an' th' Maiden"

"And that one's the Keaton!" Kafei pointed up, recognizing one constellation.

"Righ'. An' there's th' Amazon, and that really bright one's Canis. An'oh, that one's Alicorn, an' th' Dragon. Can' remember any more though.

"What, no Monkey?" Link said, smirking after a moment. "Y'know, for T-"

Ty, who had otherwise been quietly calm, flared up a bit. "Hey!" He said sharply, a bit stung. His tail twitched, as if it too were outraged at being mocked. "I didn't make fun of you all day!"

Link snorted at his rival. "Don't owe you anything," he said after a moment. Sometimes, the competition between the two of them could become so strained that it was hard to figure if they were actually friends or enemies.

Ty growled a little to himself. "Doesn't cost anything to be nice," he spat back. "I don't make fun of your ears, do I?"

Link pulled at one of his long pointed ears. "Well, I've got em, Kafei's got em, the rest of Hyrule's got em. You're the only person I've ever seen with a _tail_."

"That doesn't give you the right to make fun of me!" Ty grated, sitting up.

"Just leave each other alone." Timbre suggested.

"Who asked you, _Timbe_?" Link grumbled.

"Don't call me that!" Timbre twitched. "For once in your life, get my name _right_. Maybe it was funny the first dozen times, but now it's just annoying."

"He's right, Link. Be nice." Sond said.

"We were trying to have a _peaceful_ evening," Kat added. "Let's keep it that way."

Link stared incredulously at the other members, who were nodding in agreement. "What? Why're you all siding with him?!" Link brushed blonde hair out of his eyes as he gestured wildly at Ty.

"Because you're the one who's being mean-spirited." Sond said matter of factly.

"You're burning bridges, too. You make fun of people and then expect them to side with you later. Someday that's gonna get you in trouble." Kat added.

Behind the girls, Ty gloated. "No wonder you didn't have a fairy for ten yearsnone of them could've stood you insulting them for no reason."

Ty had finally hit a nerve. Link jumped up, and for a moment, it looked like that the rest of the group would have to pull him and Ty out of a particularly vicious brawl. Seething, Link balled his hands into fists, which were shaking a little. But instead of rising to Ty's challenge, Link strode out of camp, breathing out of his nose evenly.

"Where you going?" Chiron asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm goinggoing toget more firewood!" Link's voice sounded strained as it faded into the background. Taking off his long cap, he turned it upside down and shook it viciously until Tatl fell out, cussing. But seeing the look on the boy's face quieted her, and soon her light faded with him into the forest.

Ty shrugged and leaned back. "It's about time someone chewed him out. He's always making fun of people in mean ways."

"Hey!" Sond said suddenly. "You shouldn't talk, you were being just as petty."

The tailtip twitched a little. "Yeahokay, so maybe I overdid it. But I still think he deserved it."

"Where do you think he went?" Kafei scratched his head, retrieving his pocketwatch and checking the time.

Sond shrugged. "Probably wanted to cool his head in the woods."

Ty snorted. "Who cares? He'll come back when he's good and ready. I'll wager he'll be back an hour from now."

"Well, it's almost eleven o'clock now," Kafei remarked. "I dunno about you, but I think I'm gonna go to bed."

The others murmured assent, and got into their bedrolls, which, other than being slightly singed from the evening's earlier incident, were perfectly functional. The fire by now was smoldering to a dim ember, casting a slight glow over the faces of the children, as one by one, they dropped off to sleep. Ty was the last; he stared forward for a long time, the fireglow unable to hide the slightly preoccupied look in his violet and crimson eyes. But soon, he too succumbed to the lull of sleep, and as he closed his eyes, he muttered to himself.

"Don't do anything stupid, fairyboy"

*****

The reflection of the wrinkled, wizened old face was horribly distorted as it looked closely at the silver sphere. Leaning in so closely that the tip of her long nose nearly touched it, the old woman with flames for hair harrumphed haughtily. Pulling a rag out from her dark patterned clothing, she wheezed and breathed on the silver sphere and wiped it with the cloth. Then, satisfied that the artifact was completely clean, she turned away.

Heels clicking at every step, the Fire Witch, known to most as Koume, strode away from the center pedestal of the enormous underground chamber. The ceiling rose a hundred or more feet above her, cumulating in a giant dome. Facades and mosaics decorated the otherwise sparse chamber, although the entire state of the chamber was one of ruin. Most of the more precious stones were missing from the mosaics, and many of the carved forms were missing noses, ears, and were otherwise cracked. Koume seemed unaware of this, as her attention was drawn towards the other who had just entered the chamber.

"You're late, Kotake," she snapped.

Another old hag, identical to Koume in every fashion save that her hair was made of ice, snorted noncommittally as she hovered two feet off the ground, clutching a broomstick between her knees.

"It mattersss not," the Ice Witch known as Kotake hissed, her esses elongated as her voice lowered chillingly. "Are we not of the sssame ssspirit? When one of usss isss presssent, it is like we both are."

Koume narrowed her eyes. "Then if that is true, you know just as well as I that for this ceremony, we need Twinrova's complete physical presence within the chamber. The Parting of the Ways does not lend itself to shortcuts."

Twinrova had once been one entity, a powerful Gerudo witch and weaver of the arts of Fire and Ice. However, the two elements clashed with each other so horribly in her person that she was unable to become completely adept in either of them with the limits of a single body. Therefore Twinrova had decided to completely separate the Fire and the Ice. In the process, her very being was cloven perfectly in two, and the single personality became two: Koume and Kotake.

But that had been nearly three centuries ago, and the split personalities had soon grown apart. Separate from each other, the Fire and Ice had quickly been mastered by the sisters,' but the two opposite elements continued to clash and bicker constantly. Koume was aware of this, and quickly corrected herself.

"I apologize. This is important, if we want Ganondorf to fully realize his potential-"

"Yesss, we mussst cooperate fully for thisss to sssucseeed," Kotake agreed sullenly. She zipped away on the broomstick, slowly circling the dome until she reached its apex. The dome had eight holes about its circumference, representing the four main compass points and those between them: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, and Northwest.

Kotake paused at the Eastern hole, hovering in front of it. "The risssing sssun ssshall enter from thisss opening," she called down to her sister.' "Ssso, for itsss light to ssstrike the ssssilver sssphere, we ssshall need to reflect the beam of light towardsss the center."

"I have the mirrors down here. Now, we must get the angle perfectly, we only have one shot at this. Sit tight a moment, Kotake." Koume waddled over to her broomstick, mounted it, and retrieved several mirrors from her robe. Hovering to the western end of the dome, she paused several times, looking back up at her other half. When her line of sight was a perfect line to Kotake, she paused. "Here. The light will strike here first. Now, the angle." She levitated the first mirror into place, adjusting the angle of the glass with a jeweler's precision. She stared intently towards the center of the chamber and the pedestal, on which the silver sphere rested. The mirror had to be in perfect position, otherwise the light would not strike the sphere.

Kotake sighed. "Hurry upwe don't have much time before the ssssun rissses. And for thisss ssspell to work, both our powersss musssst be ssstrong. Asss the sssun rissses, your power ssstrengthensss, but asss it hasss not yet chassssed off the cold of the night, my power ssstill remainsss."

"Yes yes, I know that," Koume snapped, her focus still on the mirrors. "We've always had to do collaborative spells at dawn. Maybe if you hadn't been _late_-"

"I wasss on important bussssinesss, you know that!" Kotake snapped back.

"Did you find one, then?"

"Of coursssse," Kotake smiled.

"Everything is ready down here. Come down and show me."

Almost gleefully, the Ice Witch flew down to meet her other half. From her patterned robes she retrieved a medium-sized crystalline object. It was eight-sided, and shaped like a quartz charm, pointed at one end. It continually changed color, although otherwise remained perfectly inert, nestled comfortably in the old hag's gnarled palm.

"Excellent!" The Fire Witch cackled. "A Destiny Stone! We're lucky that there are any left."

"I believe thisss isss one of the lasssst. Perhapsss there are othersss, though I highly doubt it"

"Yes, tis a shame such a rare object will have to be destroyed in the process of our spell," Koume sighed, her round bulbous eyes apathetic. "But if you want to successfully break Destiny, well, you'd better be ready to shatter a physical representation of it."

Kotake nodded. Flying over to the center pedestal, she made several mysterious passes with her withered hands, and the Destiny Stone floated out of her palm and took its place, silently suspended above the silver sphere. It rotated, glimmering, but was otherwise complacent.

"It isss good," Kotake declared. "Thisss Sssstone hasssn't been awakened yet. Are all the preparationsss in order?"

"Yes," Koume declared, taking her place beside her sister.'

"Now" Kotake mused, staring upwards. "All we require isss for the ssssun to rissse."

"The spell is nearly ready." Koume echoed, also turning her chin towards the dome's apex. "Now, we wait."

*****

Timbre's eyes snapped open suddenly, and he immediately wished he hadn't. Blearily, he sat up, rubbing his sandy visage with a groan. The blackened birthmark across the boy's left eye contorted with his face as he yawned hastily.

_Something_ was wrong, that he knew. But whatever it was, it hadn't woken the rest of his friends. Timbre's head turned slightly as his vision roved over the half dozen sleeping forms surrounding the remains of the fire. Looking up, Timbre noted that it wasn't quite yet sunrise. In fact, he reasoned, from the look of it, the sun would not be rising for a few more hours. He also noticed another thing.

Link had not yet returned. Timbre sighed. That must have been what woke him up. But what ifwhat if that meant that he was in trouble? The boy groaned. So much for getting back to sleep. That last worried thought had practically decided for him.

He had to go find Link.

Standing up, quietly, as not to disturb his other friends, he threaded his way out of the camp, adjusting the trenchcoat more comfortably on his back as he did so. Turning his step towards the woods, he had a sudden second thought. He wasn't quite sure _which_ way Link had stomped off.

The boy shrugged. Guess he'd have to try a few little tracking maneuvers. But before he did that, better make sure his friends knew where he'd gone. Thoughtfully, he thrust his hand into his trenchcoat pocket, fished around a moment, before withdrawing a very irate green fairy.

"Obol, wake up!" the boy hissed.

If Obol were able to scream, he probably would've been doing so. The mute fairy thrashed out of the boy's grip, resisting the urge to bite the boy's finger as he broke loose. Obol, now in a state, flickered directly in front of Timbre' nose, forcing the boy to take a step backwards.

"Ack! Okay, sorry I did thatbut I need you to do something for me. I'm looking for Link."

Obol's minute face contorted into a sneer.

"Look, just go back to the camp. If I'm not back with Link before the sun's up, get them awake and send them after us. I don't know why, but I think he's in trouble."

The green fairy rolled his eyes, but nodded grudgingly.

"Thanks." Timbre smirked.

With a motion that suggested a haughty harrumph,' Obol righted himself and zipped off in the direction of the camp. Soon he was completely lost to sight.

"Well, at least they'll know where I've gone," Timbre muttered, carefully removing his trenchcoat. Folding it, he placed it aside. "NowI gotta figure out which way he's gone." The boy closed his eyes in concentration.

A moment later, the human boy had been replaced by a different creature entirely. The wolf shook himself off and blinked several times. A striking mixture of black and white, the lupine seemed to admire himself for a moment. Then, seemingly satisfied with himself, Timbre put his now super-sensitive nose to work, sniffing about.

Timbre and Link had never really gotten along, although they didn't argue as much as Link and Ty did. In fact, Timbre wasn't always sure of his status as a friend' in Link's eye. Then again, that just might have been the product of an overly paranoid imagination. As for Timbre himself, he figured he couldn't be too choosy about his friends. Link was a friend, as far as he was concerned, no matter how annoying or insulting he could make himself sometimes.

As the cool nighttime odors of the forest filled his nose, Timbre finally detected a familiar aroma. That, Timbre thought with a lupine grimace, would be Link. Link had a very distinct smell. Maybe it was just because of his occupation, or just because he didn't like to shower (many kids don't, after all), but Link tended to have the smell of one who had spent a very active day out in the hot sun.

_Well_, Tim thought as he followed the trail into the heart of the Lost Woods, pausing only to pick up his trenchcoat in his jaws. _At least he doesn't smell like garbage_.

After at least a half-hour of trotting, Timbre's paws hit mossy soil, now fully descended into the Lost Woods. Link's scent was growing steadily more poignant. _I must be getting close_, Tim thought, his mouth full of trenchcoat. Luckily he hadn't run into any floral or faunal obstacles, and Timbre was feverently hoping that Link had been just as fortunate.

If he hadn't had his nose to lead him, Tim would probably had slim to no hope of tracking down the Hylian. The Lost Woods wasn't named so superficially, after all, and there was an aura of a very powerful sort that hung in the air like physical mist. _This forest is just _oozing_ with magic_, Timbre thought in awe. And he was right. There was this _ancientness_ about the Lost Woods that covered everything like a cowl. Everything about the forest was _old_, and everything that grew in it was old as well. No small wonder then that there were no signs that Link had passed by recently, other than scent.

Timbre shuddered a little, and half-missed having the presence of Obol hovering around his ears. Having any sort of guide in the Lost Woods was a very good idea. There had been legends about the fates of those who were consumed fully by the ambient peace of the woodsone who fell asleep in the Lost Woods was very likely to wake up finding himself a mere skeleton. Ugh! Timbre shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought. _Stop thinking about that_, the wolf chided himself. _You've still got a job to do_.

As fate would have it, Timbre wasn't too long in completing that job. The Lost Woods, being as magical as it was, was very adept at causing its intruders surprise. The silence of the mists was broken as the underbrush behind Timbre suddenly started rustling loudly. And by the amount of rustling, whatever it was was much too large for the small statured wolf's liking. His brisk trot quickly became more of a run. Whatever that thing was, Tim was not about ready to tangle with it. He was here to find someone, after all, not beat up on skeletons.

Another thing the Lost Woods was increasingly good at was sudden transportations. Without a second thought, the wolf plunged into a hollow log that still smelled of Link. So it was that Timbre had absolutely zero reaction time before he suddenly found himself spat out the other end of the wooden tunnel, in an unfamiliar clearing, unable to check his tumbling. And he wasn't the only one in that clearing. With a yelp of alarm, the wolf collided heavily with the back of someone's legs.

"Ack!" Link's knees buckled as a sizable furry bulk suddenly cannoned into him, effectively dropping his legs from beneath him. Not allowing dazedness to set in, he leapt off whatever had knocked him off his feet, drawing his sword. "Hyah!"

Timbre stared, cross-eyed, at the sword that was now pointed directly at his forehead. He blinked in surprise, and swallowed heavily. This wasn't exactly his idea of a warm reunion.

Tatl, who had been orbiting the boy's head, squinted suddenly. "Fuzzy?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Link blinked as his fairy partner spoke, then relaxed his grip on the sword, though the cross expression on his visage did not dissipate.

"Timbe." It wasn't a question. "What are you doing here?"

The wolf picked himself off the ground with as much dignity as he could muster. He grumble-growled something under his breath. His human speech unfortunately didn't translate very well in his present form, so all he was able to say was "Garrrf."

The Hylian sighed in exasperation. "In a language I can understand, please!"

"Grrrrf." The wolf was abruptly replaced by the human boy, who busied himself picking all the moss and twigs off of his shirt and pants. "I said, I was just looking for you. I thought you'd need help for some reason."

"Well," the boy with the sword said, sheathing his weapon, "You thought wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

Tatl smirked. "Well, fine' in the sense that he's completely and utterly lost." She swerved out of the way before Link's hand could swat her.

"I know the way back just fine!" Link snapped.

"No you don't," Timbre sat cross-legged on the ground. "Even with Tatl, you're in pretty deepp. How long have you been lost?"

"Well," Link chewed his lip, avoiding the question. His blue eyes roved around as if the trees were feeding him excuses. Finally he mumbled aloud, "I'm not lost. I was just trying to get a break from all of you guys, accusing me of being mean. Stupid Tystupid everyone"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so eager to mock everyone, they wouldn't say that."

"I was just joking around, you know." Link's brow un-knitted.

"Well, just telling you, I think you hurt his feelings. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to apologize when we get back."

"Apologize? To _him_?! No way! I'd rather die!" Link crossed his arms stubbornly.

Timbre rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "Whatever. I think I can smell the way back out of here. You ready to come back yet?"

"No." The stubborn streak continued.

"Oh get _over_ yourself, Link" Timbre groaned, retrieving his fallen trenchcoat, which had been dropped in the confusion. "Just because you can't admit you were wrong-"

"Hey, I didn't ask you to show up and lecture me," Link sniffed. "Besides, I've never seen this clearing before. I want to explore it before I leave, I might never find it again." This had a double purpose. First of all, it changed the subject off of the quarrel, and second of it, it fueled the young boy's adventuresome curiosity. He strode off deeper into the clearing, Tatl hovering by his ear.

Timbre rolled his eyes and followed. "You know, this might not be a good idea"

"What? You getting feelings' again?" Link didn't look back, though this didn't dampen the mocking tone much. "Or are you just being cowardly?"

Timbre gritted his teeth. "I am _not_ cowardly. And you're doing it again."

"What am I doing?"

"Insulting people. It wouldn't hurt to be nice for a change."

"Heh." Link snorted. "Look who's talking. Before you met us, _you_ wouldn't have been nice to save your life."

"Yeah, wellpeople change." Timbre chewed his lip. "And where would I have been without friendsCome on, _you'd_ be upset if one of us died, even Ty, right?"

"WellI dunnoTy?" Link paused.

"You'd be really upset." Timbre reiterated darkly.

Link started walking again slowly. "Yeah, guess I would," he admitted.

Tim nodded. "You see? Y'know, sometimes I wonder."

"What?" Link looked back, stopping in his tracks.

"Well, the fact that all of usSond, Kafei, Chiron, everyonethe fact that we all just happened to meetit's kind of amazing that it did happen. I mean, we're all from completely different placesthe chances of all of us just _happening_ to meet are astronomically improbable. We could've all justnever met"

"Yeah, and then the world would've been screwed five times over," Link said. "I dunno, maybe it was our destiny or something. What you said earlier about the stars, that they tell the future or something."

"Still, I'm glad I have you guys as friends," Timbre remarked.

Link was about to reply when the ground he stepped on suddenly collapsed under his weight. He yelled in shock as the ground around him crumbled and he lost his balance, tumbling headfirst into the gaping hole that had suddenly opened itself under him. Timbre too found himself caught in the hole as the area around them for several meters suddenly gave way into the sinkhole. Both their screams echoed faintly, fading out as they fell down further. Tatl yelped, and flew down the dark pit after the two children.

"Link! Fuzzy! Are you okay?"

The fairy's wings buzzed in a blur as she sped down the hole. It wasn't a direct drop, as the hole slowly evened out into an incline. But it was still incredibly steep, and went on for at least several hundred feet. The small point of yellow light darted about in panic as the tunnel exited into a subterranean cavern.

"You guys? Come on, answer me!" Tatl's shrieks echoed through the cavern, choked with worry. Chiseled rock formations were thrown into sharp relief with the sudden intrusion of Tatl's golden light. "This isn't funny!!!"

A quiet groan to her left answered her. She hovered over towards the sound, and was rewarded with a stunned and disheveled ten-year old face, which although a bit bruised, dirty, and cut up, was otherwise okay.

"Link!" Tatl actually hugged the Hylian's ear in relief. "Are you alright?"

Link groaned and sat up. "Just peachy, if you ignore the fact I'm cut and bruised and aching all over." But the boy managed a lopsided grin. "How about you?"

"I flew down, so I'm alright. Where's Fu- I mean, Timbre?"

Link's face contorted slightly in pain and concern. "We were pretty tangled up on the way down here, he should be nearby. Man it's dark down hereI wish I had more light so I could look better"

"Don't bother, I found him." Tatl murmured from nearby.

"He'sright?" Link swallowed, reading in to Tatl's subdued tone of voice.

"YeahI think sohe's unconscious though."

"Can you bring him around?" Link looked concerned.

"I'll tryHey Fuzzy!! Wake up!!!" Tatl yelled shrilly into the unconscious boy's ear.

Link sweatdropped. "I meant likerevival magicnot _screaming_ at him..."

But Tatl's unorthodox method seemed to pay off when Tatl poked the stunned Timbre in the nose. The effect was rather immediate.

"**ATCHOO!**" Tim's sneeze echoed loudly through the cavern, and slowly, one eye opened. Then the other eye followed, though the pupils remained rather dilated. His vision was a bit blurry, and not very good, seeing how dark it was.

"Wu? Where are we? What happened? What's for breakfast?" He groaned vaguely.

"UhWe fell down a hole," Link said, a bit lamely. "And now we're stuck in this cave. And it's not even dawn yet, so stop thinking about food."

"Ugh" Timbre seemed slightly less dazed. "Where's th' hole we fell down? Can we climb up it again?"

"MaybeTatl?" Link looked at his fairy.

"Uh, problem there guysthat tunnel we came downit's rather steep."

"How steep?" The Hylian chewed his lip while prodding bruises.

"Uh, about a seventy degree slope before it inclined. Before that it was completely vertical.

"And how far did we fall?"

"Uhprobably a good two hundred feet."

A few choice curse words echoed through the cavern from Link's lips.

"Well," Timbre laughed humorlessly, "Guess I was right about you being in danger after all. Just was a bit badly timed, that's all." He sat up, ignoring aches for the most part. "I suppose we could always explore aroundthere might be another exit. If not, well, then we can come back here and worry about climbing back the way we came in."

After a few minutes' recovery time, the trio decided it was time to move out. Timbre had, in the meantime, explained that he'd left Obol back at the camp.

"So, even if we can't get out of this ourselves, at least everyone else knows were we are. Sort of." Link seemed slightly relieved about this as the group started forward, keeping close so they didn't lose each other in the low light.

"Yeah, well, I'd still rather find us a way out before they have to worry themselves too much," Tatl remarked.

"And remember, there's always that tunnel. If it ends up we're in dead end, I can just sniff around and lead us back to where we started," Timbre offered.

The cavern was full of old echoes and inky blackness. From time to time, they stumbled over ground formations, although fortunately the ceiling was high enough that they didn't have to duck. The art of spelunking was new to most of them, as most of the underground exploring the three had attempted had been artificial structures, not natural caves. The cave smelled (even without the benefit of a canine nose) slightly dank, which probably meant there was an underground spring feeding out somewhere.

"I hope this isn't one of those subterranean lakes I've heard about" Tatl said after a moment. "The water in those is black and ice cold. Once you fall in, well, there's a good chance that unless you're pulled out right away, you'll freeze. And there's these tales of weird things that live in themlike fishes with no eyes that'll strip flesh from bones in seconds."

"Ugh." Timbre shuddered. "Don't talk about stuff like that now. Wait until we're out of here."

"Well, what do you want me to talk about, Fuzzy? I'd rather hear something than just silence. Cause this cave doesn't seem to be very talkative."

Timbre was starting to feel grumpy. "Well, no offense, but I'd rather hear the cave than your incessant scree-"

"Hey!" Link suddenly yelled. "Tatl, douse your light a moment." Without waiting for the fairy, Link scooped the fairy into his cap, plunging them all into darkness.

"Mrrrph!" Tatl's muffled yells could be heard.

"What are you doing?" Timbre said curiously.

"Look directly ahead of you."

Timbre squinted, and ahead of him, though it was dim and weak-

"Light! Coming down from that way. Come on!"

They needed to release Tatl before they could continue, and the fairy was not pleased. Once her yells had subsided, the two boys explained to her what they'd seen.

"Alright, let's go!" She piped. "Just never, _ever_ do that to me again, Link! I thought something bad had got me for a moment!"

The room where the light was coming from was different. For one thing, it didn't smell nearly as damp. Instead, there was a kind of pleasant earthy smell. And unlike the cave, this chamber seemedartificial, as if it had been carved out. The floor was even for one, and the walls were smooth. As Tatl flew out into the middle of the room, it came into better light. The ceiling was high above them. From what they could see, the dim growing daylight seemed to be streaming from several holes up in the ceiling.

"Guess we found another dead end way out," Timbre groaned. "Unless we wanna try climbing up this wall"

"Guys!" Tatl exclaimed, excited. "Check this thing out!"

She was situated directly over a stone pedestal at the end of the chamber. The ancient pedestal was expertly carved so it looked overgrown by stone vines. But the pedestal wasn't what the fairy was exited about, as Link and Timbre were able to see.

On top of the pedestal rested a stone. At first glance, it appeared to be an eight-sided quartz stone about the size of a grown man's fist, pointed at one end. But unlike most stones (even precious ones, for that matter), it seemed to be changing color in the influence of Tatl's golden glow. One moment it appeared a gentle green, and then it would abruptly turn reddish. It was just becoming a light kind of aqua when Link finally spoke.

"Wow. What's that thing?"

As he spoke, the light from outside suddenly brightened, and a bright ray of sunlight seemed to burst through the ceiling, bathing the pedestal and the stone sitting on top of it in the first light of the new day.

*****

At that exact moment, the same first sunlight plunged through the eastern dome hole of Twinrova's temporary domicile. The light struck the carefully set mirror, and the refracted light ray in turn shone onto the silver sphere in the center of the chamber. Kotake and Koume, who were playing a card game, were alerted.

"Sunrise!" Koume declared suddenly, looking up at the sunlight.

"Hold on," Kotake hissed, still engrossed in the game. "I am tapping two sswampss and a foressst, and sssummuning a Quirion Druid."

"Kotake!" The Fire Witch snapped, tweaking her sister on the nose. "Stop playing! The sun is rising! It is time to cast the spell!"

With a screech, the cards suddenly puffed into smoke, and the twin witches arose on their brooms, cackling.

"It is time!"

*****

"Woah." Timbre hung back near the entrance, but Link stepped forward towards the pedestal, awe in his voice. "This thing looks mighty impressive. I wonder if it's a treasure?" As the boy strode into the illumination, he blinked, hesitating, his fingers outstretched but not yet touching the stone. "Must be really special, to be hidden so well, all the way down here."

"Mmmhmm" Tatl hovered higher towards the ceiling, examining the shaft that allowed the daylight to stream through. "Hey guys, I could fly through this hole and get help, I think!"

But neither of them was really listening to the fairy. Timbre started forwards, crossing the chamber. "Link, I dunno. Something is really, really making me feel bad about that stone. I wouldn't touch it if I were yo-"

Timbre never finished his sentence, as Link reached out and lifted the stone from the pedestal. Almost at once, there was a high-pitched whistling sound. At first, it seemed to come from a far distance. But soon the rushing winds became louder and louder, until the sound was completely deafening and bellowed in their ears like a gale. Both boys froze as a blast of highly magical air roared around them, scattering the daylight in its brilliance. Tatl, high above though she was, shrieked as the strong wind blew and buffeted her tiny body about in a dizzying whirlwind. As the fairy was swept along the ceiling, she managed to catch hold to the edge of one of the shafts, and hung on for dear life, screaming.

Then, like a sigh, the wind died down, and Tatl felt the air currents of the room return to normal. Letting go of the wall, she peered downwards, but the bright light from the entrance made it hard to see anything of what had happened. At first glance, she could still spot two vague dark shapes at the bottom.

"Link? Tim? You alright?" The fairy's voice echoed hollowly throughout the chamber. This time, however, there was no answer. "Guys?" She rasped faintly, and she slowly sank lower and lower towards the pedestal. A lone figure stood directly in front of the pedestal, but something was wrong-

"Link? Link! LINK!" Tatl screamed as she descended, but it was like the boy was frozen solid.

Or, more appropriately, as it was literally the case, turned to stone. Tatl waved and yelled right in front of his eyes, but Link simply continued to stare lifelessly forward, eyes frozen eternally in a state of slight surprise. The stone he had taken was still held tightly in his stiff frozen hands, though it no longer changed color, instead remaining a crystalline white. "Link" Tatl whimpered, placing a tiny hand on the Hylian's stone cheek. It was smooth, made of some sort of blue-toned crystal, but deathly cold.

In a complete state of shock, Tatl turned to Timbre. But he, too, was now only a statue, frozen wide-eyed. He'd never even made it to the pedestal. He was stuck where he had been, halfway across the floor, one foot in the process of taking a step. His mouth was open in a sentence he had never finished. "Fuzzy! Come on Fuzzy! Wake up!" The fairy's body collided violently with the stone head, glancing harmlessly off the polished crystal. Unlike Link's ice blue form, Timbre's entire substance now appeared to be made of bright emerald green stone. "Fuzzycome onwake upwhat'll I tell Obol" Tatl choked, pounding her fist helplessly again and again on the stone boy's ice-cold nose. But this time, there was no answering sneeze, no waking up.

Tatl sunk until she hit the floor and crumpled. Both statues glittered in the sunlight, but were otherwise silent. Tatl choked to herself, halfway between complete hysteria and crying. "I gotta go find help," she mumbled finally, pulling herself to her feet, legs shaking. "Gotta go find the others" Concentrating, Tatl managed to pull herself together enough to take off. Wings beating, she quickly rose to the top of the chamber once again. Turning around, she stared forlornly downwards at the two small statues, which just a little while earlier, had been living, breathing, and arguing with her.

"Don't worry," the yellow fairy said, swallowing her tears back. "I'll be back, you guys"

Without a second glance, she plunged up the light shaft as fast as her wings could carry her.

*****

Koume and Kotake encircled the silver sphere, gnarled old hands clasped together as they closed their eyes. Above them, the Destiny Stone Kotake had retrieved hovered like a ghost, rotating slowly. It continued to change colors at odd intervals. The silver sphere began to glow gently under the bathing influence of the morning sunlight.

"Concentrate, Kotake. We have only one Destiny Stone to complete the spell with, after all. If it shatters prematurely, all of this will be for nothing."

"Of thisss," the Ice Witch hissed, "I am perfectly aware, Koume." Then she fell silent as Koume began to speak in a intense voice.

"**Let it begin.**" The Fire Witch sucked in a deep breath, and in response, two-dozen torches around the circumference of the room instantly flared to life. Kotake bowed her head, and ice crept along the base of the torches and icicles formed around the silver sphere's base.

Then, raising their voices as one, the two witches began to speak a rhyme in a voice that would have raised chills along the spines of any who dared listen:

****

"Destiny calls and fate demands,

Together, close as clasping hands,

Gone evermore shall be those days,

I call the Parting of the Ways!

Close the eye and seal the mind,

Unravel what was once entwined,

Fade the memory till they forget,

As if the fools had never met!"

As Twinrova spoke, her two voices combined in unison, the silver sphere began to shake. Small points of light, like minute constellations or stars appeared along its surface. As the spell progressed, the points of light began to travel across, creating the illusion of stars falling from the sky. Then the light motes began melting together, feeding directly into the iridescent stone floating above it The Destiny Stone stopped changing colors, and became a hot molten red orange, as if superheating. The Stone started to vibrate more and more violently as the last words of the spell were uttered.

Then, as the last stanza was spoken, a jet of what appeared to be ice smashed into the Stone, and with an devastating resonance, it shattered violently into dust. However, instead of falling to the ground, the dust remained in the air. As the witches nodded with closed eyes, the shattered remains of the Destiny Stone coalesced into a cloud. The cloud roiled furiously, and quickly turned an angry violet maroon. Lighting jags filled the chamber, as the small storm rose alarmingly, growing at a disquieting rate. Soon the storm cloud filled the entire dome. Lightning and thunder shook the chamber violently.

Then both pairs of witches' eyes snapped open, bloodshot and strained.

"**GO!**" The two shrieked.

With a deafening explosion, the magical storm burst through the dome, taking the substance of the ruined building into its own. Soon, the sky darkened with its presence, as it blotted out all sunlight. Riling about, it seemed to orient itself for a moment. It froze, and then suddenly began snaking swiftly towards the north. As darkness was plunged upon the land, the two witches looked at each other.

They both laughed, one voice burning to the soul, the other freezing to the bones.

*****

Even as Tatl flew out above the canopy of trees, until she hovered above the Lost Woods itself, throat rasping and sobs riddling her entire body, the sky was already turning dark. Trying to find her bearings, the shaken fairy looked desperately around.

What she saw nearly made her drop out of the sky. In the horizon to the south, the fairy could see huge jags of lightning piercing the sky as the gigantic magical storm rushed towards Hyrule Plain like a charging herd of mad bulls.

"What on earth-" Tatl's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the storm as a powerful magical disturbance. A storm of that calibersomebody was trying to cast a spell so powerful that it would affect and change the entire land. Could whatever had done this turned Link and Timbre to stone? No, it _couldn't_ be possible. And that stone that Link had so foolishly picked up, it couldn't have done all this. A magical storm of that strengthTatl looked up again at it, color draining from her small face. Already it was a lot closer. A storm such as that could only be cast by a very powerful magic user. There was no way that two boys could Tatl chewed her lip, before suddenly remembering the camp. She had to get help! And she had to warn them of thisthis storm!

All other thoughts streaming from her mind like water in a sieve, Tatl angled her wings in the direction of the forest's edge, as behind her, the storm gained on her, roaring and rumbling like a wild beast. Almost instantly, however, she collided with another fairy.

It was Obol. For a moment, both fairies stared in shock at each other. Then Obol's eyes narrowed. Although he couldn't speak directly, it was obvious what he wanted to know from the worried, alarmed, and confused expression on his face.

"Obol! Oh Obol" Tatl broke down, trying hard to keep herself together. It was with slight alarm that Obol suddenly found Tatl collapsing in his arms. The green fairy's eyebrows furrowed, and he clasped her about the shoulders, shaking her gently. The motion seemed to enervate and calm her at the same time.

Tatl stared the green fairy in the eye, her face wet. "Obol, something's happened, something horribleand this storm's comingyou know what it is, don't you?"

Obol nodded seriously.

"Oh, it's all my fault!" Tatl sobbed. "Linkand Timbrethey've been cursedor something" She sobbed out everything from their discovery of the hole into the Lost Woods to the sudden transmutation into cold stone. "And now, I don't know what to do about thembut we have to warn the others, and try to find a way to get Tim and Link back"

Obol swallowed hard, but managed to stay rather collected. Grasping Tatl firmly by the wrist, he started flying and pulling her towards the direction of the camp, a determined look upon his silent visage. 

It was hard to tell what woke everyone up first, the thunderclaps of the storm or the desperate screams of Tatl.

"Guys! We need to get to safety!"

"What?" Kafei jerked awake. "What's wrong?"

"That!" Ty pointed.

"That's a magical storm!" Chiron cried, his eyes wide. "But, I've never heard of one being that large before"

"Why is it happening now, though?" Kat yelled, alarmed.

"A magical storm only occurs when somebody has tried to work a great change" Dink, Kat's fairy, shook her head in disbelief. "A change of monumental proportions. But why-"

"Someone's trying to place a spell upon the whole world" Tatl moaned pitifully. Dink caught Tatl as she slumped, wings fluttering helplessly.

"But why would someone want to do that?" Sond asked.

"Who knows!" Dink half-shouted. "Just get going, now! We can't be caught in its vortex at any cost!"

"Where do we go?" Ty yelled, looking around.

"An' whe'res Link n' Timbre?" Nick yelled, the crash of the ever-closing storm beginning to drown out voices.

Tatl sobbed into Dink's shoulder. "They're gone"

"What?" Sond stared. Above them, a jagged fork of lightning caused them all to duck in fright. The explosive thunderclap that followed was completely deafening to their ears. "I wish Kas were here," Sond whimpered as the noise resided. "He'd know what to do"

Ty nodded, looking up at Tatl. "Where are Link and Tim? What do you mean by, they're gone?'"

"It's too complicated, I can't explain now, just go! Get to the Castle Town, someplace underground, quickly!" Tatl found her voice again. "Just get out of here!" All of the fairies began pulling at their charges, urging them to come away.

"Not until we find our friends!" Sond yelled, pushing her fairy out of the way.

"Yeah! We aren't going to leave anyone behind!" Ty yelled. Behind him, Kat nodded fiercely. Now the storm was upon them. Violent winds rippled through the trees, scattering leaves and dust everywhere. Kafei put an arm across his eyes, bracing himself.

"Stupid kids!! Why don't you listen?!" Tatl said, some of her old screech back. "Justgo!"

"No, we can't leave!" Ty said, stamping his foot down. "It's too late anyway. Everybody, grab hands and brace yourselves, and whatever you do, _don't let go of each other's hands_."

The fairies, who had each been trying (and failing) to get their charges to safety, shrugged, and braced themselves against their respective charges. Tatl and Tael hung close to Ty, and Obol clung to Nick, gritting his teeth. The children grabbed each others outstretched hands, forming a rough circle. Around them, ashes blew, singing their faces and streaking them with black.

After that, any amount of shouting was drowned out in the howling winds, as the storm swallowed them up. All around the children, the winds buffeted them, but they continued to hold firm, hands clasped so tightly that the knuckles turned white.

The storm seemed to become infuriated with this, and redoubled its efforts. With a cry, Kat suddenly realized her feet were no longer touching the ground. Her fingernails dug into Kafei's palm as she squeezed her eyes shut. All around her came the shouts and screams of her friends, straining against the wind that was slowly pulling them all apart. The storm slammed into them, drawing them inevitably upwards into its vortex.

It was almost with tangible glee that the storm played with the small group of children, buffeting them all violently about until they were completely knocked senseless. Kat struggled against losing consciousness, but even as she fought back, she felt a strange tingling in the back of her mind, as if something were being forcibly taken from her head. It made her feel sick in the soul, as if something utterly dear were being ripped out of her very being.

"What's happeningto-"

Kat's last conscious thought before she blacked out was that Kafei's hand had suddenly been torn away from her, and now she faced the brunt of the storm alone. The once-ring of bodies holding hands were now being forcibly ripped apart, as though the storm had claws. Fairies were scattered left and right by contemptuous sweeps of wind, their attempts at recovery futile. The storm's roar seemed to echo the laugh of the Gerudo king as the helpless victims of the storm were scattered far and wide to the four winds.

Deep underground, the storm's influence caused the chamber that held Link and Timbre's statues to shake violently. Dust crumbled from the walls, and the beam of sunlight was interrupted, throwing the entire chamber into complete darkness. Both statues teetered and rocked a little as the ground beneath them vibrated, but remained completely inert and unaware as the storm passed over them. Perhaps the storm could not find them underground, or perhaps it passed over them, shunning them off as mere statues. Either way the raging tempest's howls were soon fading into the distance; the earthquake ceased. The chamber once more lapsed into complete and utter silence, its two stone prisoners locked within its interior still staring blankly forwards, unaware of anything that had taken place.

It was a silence that would last a long, long time.

*****

_And there you have it, end of Chapter 1. Woah. Re-reading this, this whole chapter's kind of serious and a downer, eh? Poor Link, heck, poor _everyone_I hope you all are curious as just what's going to happen to our little group, now that all chaos has broken loose. Oh, and I suppose I should add as a disclaimer that Magic the Gathering (the card game that the Twinrova sisters were playing) is not owned by me, but by Wizards of the Coast. Good game, yes. Sorry, Gaming Club Pride and allChapter 2 should be out pretty soon. Until then, read, review, and be merry!_


	3. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: If I owned this franchise I'd be one very rich person. However, I am just a poor college kid. Darn.

*****

__

Author's Note: Was the last chapter action-filled enough for ya? Hope it was, as there's more where that came from! A lot morebut for now, more humor. Sort of. Actually, there's a lot of funny stuff in this chapter. But there's some plot stuff too, so it's all good.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Voices from above slowly trickled into the cavern, breaking a silence that had hung over the place for an extensive amount of time. It was almost a welcoming sound, despite the fact that the two that were making the noise were arguing in rather harsh, loud tones that echoed too much.

"I'm-a tellin' yeh, this tunnel's a dead-end!"

"An' I'm *squeak* telling you, that it ain't! Not anymore"

There was a commotion near the worn tunnel, and suddenly a small lantern was thrust into the cave. The light was followed by a round, snouted brown head, which was unfortunately upside down. The creature's glowing, coal-like eyes served as a secondary light source. Seemingly satisfied with itself for finding the exit, the creature, unmistakably a Deku Scrub, called up to its companion.

"Told ya. *squeak* Now you owe me five rupees."

"I thought t'was only one rupee..."

"No, it was *squeak* five."

"What'everyou gonna move out or what? S'kind of stuffy, stuck up ere, y'know."

With a small pop, the Deku Scrub wriggled its way headfirst out of the hole. Hitting the floor in a crumpled heap, he squeaked in alarm as his lantern skidded away several yards, but fortunately remained lit. The wooden creature stood up, dusting himself off. He readjusted his cape, and gave a shake of his spiked leaf-like hair so that it wasn't in front of his eyes.

Unfortunately, he hadn't thought to move out of the way.

A moment later, the slightly larger bulk of a Skull Kid squashed the unfortunate Deku flat as he popped out of the tunnel. Wheezing, the Deku struggled feebly for breath. The Skull Kid blinked, and looked around dully.

"'Ey Benz, where is this? Where are yeh?"

Benz, whose glowing eyes were squashed shut in agony, managed to wheeze a few choice words. "Getnow!"

The Skull Kid looked down and snickered. Standing up, he hauled his companion up. "Y'sound like a squeak toy when y'do that"

"Do what, get squashed by *squeak* idiots like you, Aka?" The scrub dusted himself off a second time, retrieving the lantern. Thrusting it out to his full arm's length, the Deku twisted a small knob on the side of the lamp. Suddenly it's light flared brilliantly, ten times as luminescent as it had been before. The cave was lit up considerably. Benz surveyed his surroundings with a critical eye. "We gotta be far under th' Lost Woods by now, eh?"

Aka nodded. "T'would make a cool hidin' place for our loot, but-"

"We've already got one. B'sides, this place is *squeak* much too deep for that. Everything would *squeak* get ruined by the damp." The Deku had a rather annoying squeaky hiccup that often interrupted him in the middle of sentences. Aka liked to tease him about this incessantly by randomly calling him Squeaks.'

"Ahar! Well, mayhap there be treasure ere?" Aka's dark featureless face would've otherwise sported a smirk as he put on his best corsair brogue, pulling the brim of his hat down at a roguish angle. "Whad'ya think o' that, Squeaks?"

Benz rolled his eyes. "What? The possibility of treasure, or that horrible *squeak* pirate impression?" Then the scrub looked around, considering. "Well, maybe this was a *squeak* mine or something once, there might be stuff aroundWouldn't hurt to look while we're down here"

"Wot if somethin' lives down ere, though?" The Skull Kid sounded concerned, having second thoughts. "They migh' own things down here,"

"Who'd want to *squeak* live in a dump like this? There's no sunlight. Besides, if they *squeak* are stupid enough to just leave their stuff around, they deserve to have it taken away."

"That's stealing." Aka scuffed a foot on the ground childishly.

"How many times do I have to *squeak* explain this to you, Aka? We're archaeologists,' not robbers." The scrub started forwards, his much too large cape dragging behind him comically. The scrub was barely even 2 1/2 feet tall, and the badly mismatched navy blue cape was obviously made for a grown adult human. The Skull Kid, who felt nearly a giant at 4 feet tall, trailed behind his companion nervously.

"Ar-archaeologists?" Aka blinked owlishly. "Wot's that word mean again?"

Benz rolled his eyes again. "It means finders keepers' on anything we happen to *squeak* find when we're explorin'. That's what archaeologists do."

"Ohkind of like ow we discovered' all that stuff in that Kokiri's house," Aka said after a while, "An' all the shiney things we found inside those tents in th' Woods."

"Exactly. Hmmthis is weird" The scrub paused.

"Wot?"

Benz pointed forwards. "You see that *squeak* offshoot tunnel there?" As the lantern was held forward, it lit up a small, very rounded tunnel. "Look at it. If that ain't *squeak* been carved by someone other than Mother Nature, then my aunt was a beech."

The Skull Kid chuckled. "We're gonna go in there, right?"

"Of course, Aka. Where there's tunnels like that, at the end there's always-"

"TREASURE!" Aka roared twenty minutes later as they emerged into a huge smooth walled chamber with a pedestal at its center. It was a chamber that hadn't been disturbed for a long time, at least, not since two certain small boys entered it and never came out again. Aka pointed forwards, his glowing eyes wide.

"'Ey Benz, you see that, right?"

The scrub rubbed his eyes, setting the lamp down. "Sure *squeak* do."

There were two statues in the chamber, glinting brightly in the sunlight that streamed down from high above. Link and Timbre were still frozen in the exact positions they had held when so ensorcelled, undisturbed and both still staring forwards in slight surprise. Only one thing had really changed.

While years ago, the two statues had been those of two young boys, the statues had, strangely enough, grown. The two stone figures were now exact replicas of two young men, taller than they had been, but still frozen solid, and still rather inanimate.

Of course, neither of the robbers who had just entered the chamber knew this, all they knew is that they had just discovered something really worth examining.

"Wow," Benz squeaked to himself. "Never *squeak* thought we'd find stuff like this down here. Do you think this is some kind of shrine or tomb?"

But Aka wasn't listening. With a bound, he appeared in front of the Timbre statue, staring up at the stoneworked face. "Hey Spikes," he said smirkingly after a moment, "Nice hair."

Timbre continued to stare blankly forwards, mouth still slightly slack in a sentence that had never been completed.

"Aka!" The scrub sounded annoyed, "Aka, would you stop that at once!"

"What? Why?" The Skull Kid propped himself up on the green statue's shoulder, giggling. "I dun think e minds too muchan e can't do much about it either way, can he?"

Benz approached the blue Link statue, which still stood at the pedestal. "Hmmthis one's carved *squeak* in Kokiri dress," he mused quietly. "But Kokiri are kids, not big grown-ups like this dude." Benz rapped his wooden knuckles against Link's knee. The blue stone thudded dully but that was all. "Woah. This thing looks like it's made out of pure sapphire"

"Wha?" Aka stopped poking Timbre a moment. "It's what?"

"Aka, that green statue, is it made out of-"

"Emerald?" The Skull Kid blinked. "I think soWow, you're a valuable commodity, Spikes," Aka remarked to the Timbre statue. The robbers, being somewhat attracted towards valuable objects, were rather adept at quickly deciding the make and worth of things.

"An' this dude's *squeak* got somethin' in his hands," Benz pointed out. "Though it's just a regular quartz stone, I think. Pretty big an' all, but not really that special" The scrub looked at Aka. "So, you think these things are worth taking back, right?"

"Well, sure, but" The Skull Kid paused.

Benz twisted his nonexistent lips into a frown. "You ain't *squeak* back on that whole stealing' thing again, are you? Remember, we're *squeak* archaeologists. Finders Keepers."

"S'not that," Aka said. "It's just, these things are gonna weigh a ton an' a half eachhow're we ever gonna get em back to the surface?"

"Easy. Use your Homing Charm." The Deku cleared his throat importantly.

The Skull Kid seemed taken aback. "B-but Squeaks, I can only use that once-a day!"

The Deku looked up at the sunlight streaming down. "It's past noontime. We'll be okay until tomorrow."

"Yeah, wellwhat if we found ourselves chased by people? Or worse, what if you're being chased down by a pack of mad dogs and I can't teleport yeh to safety?"

The Deku swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. If there was one thing Benz was afraid of, it was canines. Normally Dekus and things of the canine persuasion held some sort of animosity;-maybe it was because of the squeak-toy hiccup that all Dekus seemed to possess-but Benz's experiences with dogs had been even worse than the norm for his race. The wooden head shook in thought.

Treasure versus being eaten by dogs. Treasure. Dogs. Treasure-

Finally, the allure of treasure won out. "No, I think I'll take *squeak* my chances, Aka. These statues are too *squeak* valuable to just _leave_ here."

The Skull Kid nodded. "Alright, but it's your funeral, Squeaks." Unraveling a rope, he threw one end to the Deku, while he busied himself tying his end around the stone Timbre's waist. "Tie that around Mister Blue over there. They need to kind of be attached f'me to teleport em at th' same time."

"Right." Benz lassoed Link about the knees (he was a bit short to reach Link's waist), then clambered up onto the statue's shoulders. "Beg pardon," Benz said to the stone young man. Then, making sure he was secure, he called over to his companion. 

"Beam me up, Scotty."

The Skull Kid coughed from his perch on Spikes' head, confused. "What?"

The scrub rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. Just zap out outta here."

"Oh, right." The Skull Kid closed his eyes and concentrated.

There was a small pop as air collapsed into the space where the statues, scrub, and Skull Kid had existed moments before.

On the other side of the Lost Woods, there existed a shallow, earthy domicile. Lining the small room were shelves, and the shelves were stocked with odd trinkets, shiny objects and clutter. All over the floor, random objects from the two's discovery missions' littered the floor. In whole, the lair resembled a badly organized antique store, only without the dust. It was here that the odd collection of archaeologists and statues reappeared, though not all at once.

"To discovery and concentration!" Benz declared as he reappeared in the center of the room.

There was a second pop. "To offer shiney things our liberation!" Aka answered the rhyme.

"To bring more treasure to our domicile!"

"We're explorers bold, and we've got style!"

"Benz!"

"Aka!"

"Archaeologists, blast off at the speed of light!" Benz posed.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fi-ACK!" Aka's pose and prose was interrupted as the statues finally made their appearance.

**CLUNK, THUD! **Unfortunately for the two would-be robbers, they made their appearance right were they were currently posing. Benz found himself squashed flat for the second time in a day by the blue Link statue. "Ouch," he groaned. "Stupid *squeak* Aka! Your aim was off!"

"Hey, I dun' usually teleport this much loot at once!" The Skull Kid declared, under similar crushed abuse by Timbre. He, however, was strong enough to push the green statue off him. Standing, he rebalanced Timbre so that the young man was standing again. "You're lucky all this stuff even made it, it was kind of heavy. And we're lucky it didn't break in transport."

"*squeak* Whatever" Benz managed to squirm his way out from under the other statue, which was now lying on its side, stiff legged. Link still clutched the odd clear stone in his hands. The scrub stood up, and began yanking his cape, which was still mostly trapped. "Hmwonder how much money these things'd fetch."

"Dunno," Aka said. "I though' we could use em as lawn ornaments or summthin"

"Lawn ornaments?!" Benz's squeaky voice raised even higher in indignation. "Aka, these things are *squeak* valuable! We should sell em, or *squeak* cut em up and _then_ sell em, not just sit em down someplace!" The scrub yanked furiously at his cape.

"Cut em up?!" The Skull Kid looked shocked. "Bu-"

"Yeah, they're made of precious stone, right? If we broke em in pieces an' cut an' polished th' *squeak* pieces, we'd ave a nice liddle pile o' emeralds n' sapphires t'call our own. What do y' *squeak* think about that, Aka?"

Aka suddenly jumped up and threw himself between Benz and Timbre's frozen form, gloved hands spread out wide. "You stay away from Spikes, you hear me?!" The Skull Kid warned. "You ain' cuttin' him up in pieces, not if I can elp it!"

Benz shrugged, and desisted from ideas of chopping the statues up, at least for the moment. Abandoning his futile attempt at pulling his cape out, he instead turned his attention towards the stone clasped in Link's crystalline hands. "HeyI think this *squeak* part's separate. If I'm careful-"

"Don't break any fingers off-" Aka warned again.

The Deku's small prodding fingers gently wriggled the clear stone from the statue's firm grip, inch by inch. With a small scraping sound, the eight-sided stone came free, and the Deku held it in both hands.

"Wow this thing's a bit heavy," he remarked casually. "Too bad it's not worth anything. Oh well, we *squeak* could always use it as a paperweight." Setting it aside, he looked back at Aka. "You sure you don't *squeak* wanna reconsider cutting them up?"

"No way!" Aka turned his back on Benz, staring up at the statue he'd dubbed Spikes.' "Someone probably spent a lotta time carvin' these two. It'd be a shame to his or her memory to just cut em up. Besides, these things are so lifelikeI'd feel like I was really chopping a live person upyou almost expect em to start movin" Aka smirked, staring up at Timbre's emerald green face. Both the statues _were_ strikingly realistic, the Skull Kid thought, even eerily so. He half wondered if the statues had been carved in the likeness of real people. Maybe they'd been carved in the memory of a pair of great heroes. It might have been neat to know Spikes, he thought to himself as he looked up at the green statue. Even with that goofy kind of surprised expression, he looked like a decent sort. Aka could almost imagine the guy in real life, could see the face living, and blinking-

Hey! Aka did a double take. Had Spikes justblinked? Swallowing nervously, the Skull Kid poked his companion. "H-hey Squeaks"

"Not now, I'm busy," Benz squeaked, back to pulling at his cape.

"No, I think Spikes just _blinked_" the Skull Kid said, poking the scrub again.

Benz did not turn around. "Stop hallucinating, stupid. Statues don't blin-"

"Aaaah!" Aka suddenly gave a yell. "There! He just did it again!"

The scrub rolled his eyes. "Maybe when you *squeak* teleported us, you left your brain behind by mistake," he muttered. "Statues don't blink."

But Aka was staring upwards, dark face blank as he watched the green statue blink again. And this time, the pupils of the eyes turned down, staring towards _him_. The Skull Kid made several choked noises, and started pulling furiously at Benz.

"Argh!" Would you stoppit, Aka? I'm trying to get this ca-AAAAH!"

Next moment, Benz yelled as the blue statue his cape was under suddenly groaned loudly. Back to back, Aka and Benz whimpered, stiff with fright. Slowly, they turned around and stared each other in the face.

"P-possessed demonic statues!" They choked to each other. There was a beat, and then both of the would-be robbers screeched loudly and bolted from the room. Well, Aka did, anyway. Benz was still stuck by his cape, and found himself flat on his back. Jumping up, the scrub started yanking on his cape with a strength he wouldn't have been normally capable of. The blue statue groaned again, louder this time. With an almighty wheeze, Benz managed to yank his cape free, and scuttled after the yelling Skull Kid, still squeaking in panic about possessed statues.

The blue statue blinked, and groaned a third time. The clear eight-sided stone, which had remained rather inert, suddenly flashed an eager gold, as if it had received a signal it had been awaiting. Then, like magic, colors started rippling back into Link's blue stone body. Nearby, Timbre too was slowly coming back to life. With a shimmer, precious stone rippled back into living skin, hair, or clothing, depending on what it had been. Thirty seconds later, two young men stood (or reclined, in Link's case) where two statues had before. Timbre swayed vaguely.

"-ou," he grunted, finishing his long ago started sentence. Then his knees buckled, and he fell heavily to the floor in a disheveled heap.

"Wuh," Link spluttered, levering himself halfway upright. His vision was heavily blurred, and he stared blankly around, cross-eyed. "II can't feel my legs," he rasped quietly, his voice a bit husky, as if he hadn't been using it for a while. But he _had_, he thought, just a few minutes ago

"Link?" Timbre voice, oddly deeper and also raspy, rang in the Hylian's ears. "Link? What's just happened?"

Link was still numb in the legs, but he could feel pins and needles working. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that his paralysis was only temporary. "II dunnolast thing I remember was picking up that weird stone, then a kind of rushing sound, and then I just kind ofseized up."

"Same here," Timbre said dryly, blinking and rubbing at his eyes, which were also heavily blurred. But his vision was slowly clearing. "Only I wasn't _stupid_ enough to go and pick up that stone."

"The stone!" Link said after a moment. Groping around, he noticed a vague shape at his knee. Prodding it, he felt the cool eight-sided surface. "Hey, it's still here."

"And where, exactly," Timbre grunted, "Is here?'" As warmth and feeling spread through his numb body (why had he been so cold in the first place?, he wondered), Timbre scowled. He feltdifferent. Not completely different or anything, but something about himself just seemeda little off. He sat up, and a blurred green shape roved into view. Assuming this was Link, he pulled himself over. "And where is Tatl?"

"I dunno, but we're not where we were before, and I don't know where Tatl is." Link's voice was less raspy, but it was still stubbornly remaining low and dusky. He reflected on this a moment. Last time his voice has sounded like that, had been seven years ago. Or more appropriately, seven years in the future, in a different time line. The Hylian groaned, rubbing his eyes. Forcing his eyes to come into focus, he stared over in the direction of Timbre's voice.

"Dah!" Even having a hunch about what had happened couldn't dampen his surprise, not completely. "Timbe_older_."

"Don't call me Timbe, you-_What did you say?_" Timbre's left eyebrow went up.

"Youboth of usolder." Link sputtered, staring down at his hands.

Timbre glanced down at himself. Now that Link mentioned itthe world _did_ seem a bit smaller than it had been beforeand his arms and legs were longer, which accounted for his vague disorientated feelings. "Woah." Was all he uttered. "II grew up?" He stared over at Link, his eyes still a little out of focus, but clear enough to notice Link now.

"We both did," said older Link's face.

"B-but" Timbre stared. "_How?_"

At the same time, their heads turned towards the large stone nestled in Link's hands.

"You don't supposethat had anything to do with this?" Tim said after a moment.

Link shrugged. "I dunno, it-"

They both stared as the stone suddenly changed color. It turned a bright emerald green.

"_Weird_," Link said. "It's like a mood rock, or something"

At this, the stone turned a deep blood red, as if displeased at this remark.

"Heh, guess it didn't like that too much," Timbre laughed. The stone turned green at his voice. Timbre blinked. "Odd"

"Yeah" Link echoed.

Suddenly, Timbre looked up, as if he'd thought of something. "Link, what's my name?"

The Hylian scoffed. "What is wrong with you? Something in that skull of yours finally let go completely? Duh, your name is Timbe-"

The stone instantly turned red again. Timbre smiled triumphantly as if he'd just discovered something fascinating. "Aha!"

Link scowled, but Timbre ignored that for the time being, and addressed the stone again.

"So does red mean no,' and green mean, yes,' then?"

The stone turned clear a moment, then returned to the emerald green. Link's eyebrows unfurrowed. "It's answering questions and statements with yes' and no?' Is that all it can do, then, say yes' or no?'"

The stone turned red. "You-" Link blinked and corrected himself. "This thing can answer other stuff too, then?" Link asked, and the rock immediately turned green again. "Guess so." Link looked up. "Alright, what do we ask it? How do you think it'll answer? Doesn't exactly have a mouth"

Timbre thought. He really wanted to know just what the heck was going on, but another question was nagging at him. It was a little bit odd, having a random stone that just happened to be able to answer questions. For all he knew, it could have a bad intention. With this in mind, a different question poured itself out of his mouth first. "_What are you?_" he asked the stone sternly.

In response, the stone started vibrating. Link let it go with a cry of shock, and the stone began to levitate until it hovered at eye level. It started to rotate slowly, and as it did, words began appearing on its surface, written as it would seem, from an unknown source:

****

I am a leader, a path and a guide,

I in whom you two, bewildered, confide,

Listening always, though Stone I might be,

I am the last; Destiny's sanct'uary.

Both of them had been slowly reading the words of the stone aloud in the same monotone voice, as if it were some kind of spell or prayer. As its rhyme ended, the stone became clear and inert once more, coming to rest back in the Hylian's palms.

"So" Link said finally, figuring it out. "A StoneDestiny. A Destiny Stone?"

The stone turned green in response, almost as if it were smiling.

"Well then" Timbre furrowed his brow. "Okay, Destiny Stonedo you have anything to do with us suddenly being older?" He demanded of the stone, a little more sharp-toned than he'd wanted.

The stone turned clear, then returned to the yes' green, somehow seeming almost apologetic. Link scowled heavily. "This thing did this to us?!" He said angrily.

"Apparently." Timbre nodded. "But I wonderdid it mean harm?"

The stone immediately turned red.

"SooI guess it meant good then," Timbre said slowly, and the stone turned green in response.

At this, Link shook the stone angrily. "Good?! _WHY_?!"

The stone started to vibrate again, and Timbre groaned. "Here comes another rhyme"

The Destiny Stone began hovering again, and soon recited an answer:

****

A dark spell was woven, and spitefully cast,

To send the eight Heroes of Time to their past,

The Parting of the Ways a storm did invoke,

To erase all their deeds as if nothing but smoke.

But Destiny struggled against the spell's chill,

And so you remember, though no one else will,

Six were enchanted; whilst you two neglected,

As statues immune; from the dark force protected.

"'From the dark force protected?' What kind of garbage is that?" Link yelled, frustrated, as the Destiny Stone came to rest in his hands again."Dumb artifacts, why must they always insist on speaking in riddles?"

The stone turned an abject orange, surprising both of them. After a moment, Timbre said sarcastically, "Well, congratulations. I think you managed to insult it, Link."

Link growled. "Maybe I wouldn't if it actually felt like cooperating. Well, would you like to clarify a bit?" He said to the Stone in a mocking voice. The Stone remained stubbornly orange.

"Maybe it can't," Timbre said. "Maybe it can only say yes,' no,' and produce a rhyme every once in a while"

They stared at the stone, which still stayed orange. Link cursed aloud, and plunked the Destiny Stone in Timbre's hands. "Dumb rock." He stood up in a huff, suddenly becoming rather interested in the trinkets of the room they were in. The two of them had been so disoriented before that they hadn't even noticed the collection of objects around them. Link's knees were still a bit wobbly, but he stood firmly, rather than be anywhere near the Destiny Stone.

Timbre sighed and looked down at the stone. "Hmm, some things never change, even if the person changes, do they?" The stone agreed with him, turning from the stubborn orange to the complacent green. Timbre snickered.

"Harrumph," Link said, his back to his companion. The Hylian blocked out most of Timbre's talking as he chatted in an amiable voice to the Destiny Stone. Apparently, it had decided to start responding again. Not that he cared. Timbe' could keep the dumb rock for all he cared. All Link wanted to do right now was get himself properly equipped (as his Kokiri sword was more like a pocket knife than a weapon now), and then get out of here. Wherever here' was. Link's blue eyes roved hungrily over the shelf piled with weapons, especially the small array of swords. Whoever this storeroom belonged to, they'd stocked it well.

"Oy, Timbe!" The Hylian yelled suddenly, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

Timbre made an exasperated noise. "What do you want?"

"Ask that thing if it knows where we are and who this stuff belongs to." Link was eyeing several of the longer broadswords. Some of them were finely made, indeed. But if he was going to claim something, he wanted to make sure he wasn't stealing. Borrowing,' maybe. But not stealing.

"What? You mean the dumb rock?'" Timbre's voice sneered back at him.

"Just ask it."

There followed a short one-sided conversation between Timbre and the Destiny Stone. Then his voice piped up again. "It says we're in a thieves hideout," he said finally.

"What? Why are we in a thieves' hideoutand better yet, how'd we get here? Weren't we in a cave before?"

"Well, from what I make of it, this Stone apparently tried to preserve' us from some sort of disaster that happened, and that's why we're in here instead of the cave."

"Preserve us? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's kind of foggy, but I think we've been stuck in stasis for a few years. Remember feeling kind of seized up, and then suddenly we were justhere?"

"So what?"

"Well, all the time that we missed in between was because we were statues."

Link turned around. "What? Like you mean, frozen?"

"No, I mean, literally-stone statues. Like the rhyme said: as statues immune.' It was the Stone's way of protecting us."

"Oh, wonderful," Link said, voice dripping with sarcasm. I've been cursed as a rock for who knows how long, thanks to some stupid inanimate hunk of igneous refuse that suddenly decided we needed protecting.' Huh, some protection. _What_ exactly was it shielding us from again?"

Timbre shrugged. He still hadn't attempted standing up, and was instead seated cross-legged on the floor of the trinket room. "Something called the Parting of the Ways, and something about a storm, and dark forces. It's very vague, you know."

"I hadn't noticed," Link said dryly. "Well, anyhow, at least I know we can take some of this stuff without feeling too guilty, I mean, if was stolen once" Link lifted a sword down from its shelf, and swung it about, testing its weight. "Wish I had the Master Sword with me, I'd be able to wield it now." Shaking his head, he returned the first sword, and took down another.

"Anyhow, apparently the thieves whose storeroom this belongs to found us frozen down in that caveand then, thinking we were valuable, brought us back up here. And then we woke up for some reason." Timbre fidgeted.

"So _that's_ what all that possessed statue' screaming was about," Link mused. "We must've given those robbers a bit of a fright, suddenly coming alive like that." He laughed. "Think they'll mind if we borrow a weapon or two? Ooh, and maybe a shield" Link was pacing down the length of the room, sizing up a burnished metal shield that had caught his eye.

Timbre finally decided it was time for him to try his legs. He slowly wobbled to his feet, and carefully threaded his way through junk until he was next to Link, who was now holding up the shield to inspect it more closely. The shield was unmarked and uncarved, and simply reflected everything in the dim light of the storeroom. It wasn't a magical reflection like the Mirror Shield, although it certainly tried to mimic it.

Link was currently admiring his new reflection, pleased with what he saw. "I hate to sound vain," he said, "But _man_ I look good" Timbre rolled his eyes, and looked at the burnished shield.

For the first time, Timbre was able to catch his newly changed reflection. On the whole, he remained the samesame green eyes, same spiky black hairstyle, same birthmark over his left eyehe just looked, well, _older_. Link, too, looked generally more adult, though his eyes remained very mischievous and sky-blue. Their clothes, luckily, seemed to have enlarged, so that they fit their larger selves, which was likely a blessing. Timbre winced a little, thinking about his feet being crushed to death in boots about seventeen sizes too small, or being strangled in clothes much too short for his new height. And speaking of height-

"I'm taller than you," Timbre said to Link, snickering.

"Say what?" Link peered. In the shield, they stood reflected next to each other. Slowly, with his left hand cradling the Destiny stone against his side, Timbre raised his right hand and placed it palm down against the top of his raven-haired head. Then he passed his hand evenly towards the green-hatted head of Link. There was an inch or so of space between Timbre's gloved palm and Link's hat.

Timbre guffawed. "Guess you can't call me shortie anymore_shortie._"

"Bu-" Link's face fell. "You've always been shorter-"

"Guess I just hadn't hit my growth spurt yet," Timbre observed.

"Impossible!" Link turned slightly red. "You've always been th' shortest of all of us-"

With a start, both of them looked at each other. Link's outburst had jogged them out of their argument as they both suddenly remembered the rest of their friends. "Good grief," Link said, letting the shield down with a small clang, "What do you think the others did when we never came back?"

"They must at least be wondering where we are," Timbre said quietly, gently putting down the Destiny Stone and staring instead at his hands. "I mean, we've been gone a long time, that's for sure"

"And how come they never came looking for us?" Link asked quietly. "Was it because they couldn't?" He chewed his lip. As sarcastic and cynical as he could be, the Hylian knew deep down inside that his friends would search for him and Timbre until they were either found, or-

The Hylian shook his head sharply to rid himself of the thought that had been sneaking up into his brain. He didn't want to think of things like that. With a jolt that startled even himself, he clapped his hands. "Alright then," he said busily, taking time to buckle his new sword shield to his back. "Time to leave here. Looks like we've got some catching up to do with everyone."

"Yeah," Timbre said duskily.

Link strode over back to the weapons shelf, paused, selected a sword still in its scabbard, and threw it back towards Timbre. "Catch."

Tim flinched, and caught the proffered weapon out of instinct more than skill. Puzzled, he looked up at his companion.

Link just grinned. "I think that one'll be a good weight for you. Come on, give it a try."

Timbre looked a little bit dubious as he drew the weapon with a grimace. "I'm not a very good swordsperson, you know" he remarked, stretching his sword arm out and attempting a few half-hearted swings.

Link tut-tutted. "Pathetic. I'll have to teach you up a bit, I suppose."

"Yeah," the other sighed vaguely as he buckled the sword under his trenchcoat. Then he picked up the Destiny Stone again. "Let's get out of here."

"What the-hey!" Link kicked out angrily as his head popped out of the hole. "I'm stuck!" The hole, which was just the perfect size for Deku Scrubs and Skull Kids, was not a very good fit for adult Hylians. Grunting, Link managed to get his arms out and start levering himself out. His legs kicked out blindly behind him before finding something solid. With this extra leg leverage, Link was able to drag himself out of the hole. He tumbled ungracefully into a pile of leaves, staring upwards.

Above him, the tree canopy blocked out all direct sunlight in a viridian umbrella. With a sigh, Link rubbed his temples. "Tim, problem."

"What?" The youth's tousled black head appeared out of the hole. Timbre levered himself out of the hole without any trouble at all, much to Link's annoyance, though he decided not to say anything.

"You see where we are? This is the Lost Woods. And we're right smack in the middle of it."

"Well, that's a bit unfortunate, isn't it?" Timbre blinked. "Lost before we've even taken a step." He swallowed. "Those stories, about Stalfos"

Link picked himself up. "Uh, I wouldn't know if those stories were true or not, bit I've never been keen on tempting fate."

"How about Destiny?" Timbre said after a moment, pulling the Destiny Stone out of his pocket. The minute Link approached, however, it turned that stubborn orange. Apparently it was still cross with him.

"Alright, _rock_," Link intoned with no grace whatsoever. "Now what? You got us into this pickle, so _you're_ gonna get us out, understand?"

The stone's orange color took on a slightly red hue, but didn't respond otherwise.

"I think it wants you to apologize," Timbre said after a moment.

"What? You want me to apologize to a _rock_?!" The Hylian crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, I'm giving you way too much credit," Timbre smirked sarcastically. "You couldn't apologize if you wanted to, could you?"

Link's right eye snapped open irritably.

"Hey, do you want to get out of the Lost Woods in one piece or not?" Timbre looked around. The forest, as it had always been, remained silent and ancient. But something was definitely more sinister about the place. A kind of foreboding hung in the mist and fog that had definitely not been there last time he'd checked.

The Hylian sighed, and his left eye opened. "Fine." Looking down at the Stone, he cleared his throat. "I apologize for insulting the Destiny Stone," he said in a kind of monotone voice. It was a little bit strained for an apology, but Link supposed it would suffice.

At first, it seemed like the Stone wasn't responding. Then, it grudgingly went from its orange to being perfectly translucent again. "Guess it accepts," Timbre grinned. "Now then, think you could offer us a hint as to get out of the woods?"

"If Tatl were here," Link mused to himself. "We'd-"

"Hey, quiet!" Timbre hissed, as the Stone began to levitate again. "It's going to answer."

This is what the Destiny Stone had to say:

****

Lost is this way without some guiding light,

But possible to yet escape here it might,

Though the path here is foggy, wherever it goes,

If all else is failing – then follow your nose.

Link peered. "Follow your nose?" He stared at his nose, eyes crossing as he did so. "A lot of good that'll do. How do you follow something that's attached to your face?" The Stone riled a little, turning slightly orange again. "I'm not insulting you!" Link said quickly, and the Destiny Stone settled down, but not before surprising them both again.

It shimmered a moment, then started to glow until its entire outline was wreathed in a halo of bright light. Both Timbre and Link were forced to shield their eyes. When the glow died down, the Destiny Stone had shrunk into a small pendant-sized rock, complete with a chain to hang from.

"Heh," Link smirked after a moment. "The New, Improved Destiny: now in handy travel size!"

Timbre had to laugh. "Well, at least we're spared the burden of carrying it around full-sized." Holding the chain, he thrust the pendant suddenly at the Hylian. "You wear it."

"Why me?"

"Because," Timbre said. "I just figured out the clue."

Link raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see how those two ideas connect." But he accepted the chain anyway, and thrust it over his head. The Destiny Stone rested quietly against his chest. It wasn't too heavy, which Link found fortunate.

"Guess I'd better clarify. You know how I found you in the first place, back when-well, before all of this happened?" Timbre was removing his trenchcoat as he spoke.

"Uh" Link blinked several times. "Luck?"

"Try again," Timbre said dryly. He poked his nose knowingly. "I followed your scent."

The Hylian's face twisted to the side. "Come again?"

"Wolves have a very acute sense of smell," Timbre offered. "If I change form, I might be able to sniff the way out. The only problem is, I don't know if there's a particular smell that'll lead us to the exit."

"Eh," Link said. "It's worth a try."

"Hold this for me, will ya?" Link found the trenchcoat suddenly thrust into his hands. The next moment, Timbre had changed form.

If Link hadn't known the big wolf in front of him was actually not a threat, he would've felt, well, threatened. Even as it was, he had to stop his reflexes from drawing his sword. As a child, Timbre's alternate form had been equally juvenile. It only made sense that as he grew up, his alternate form would also be adult.

To put it lightly, Timbre was _big. _His shoulders easily came up to Link's waist. Although Timbre lacked the heinously out of proportion teeth and claws of a Wolfos, he still carried a bit of a threatening air. Despite appearances, the wolf regarded Link with what was unmistakably a smirk, a bit of a twinkle in those green eyes of his. He was apparently pleased with his newly gained prowess, and circled Link so he could catch his reflection in the metallic shield still strapped to Link's back.

"Eh," Link peered behind him, trying not to convey any sense of nervousness.

Timbre made an odd noise, which Link translated as a snicker. The wolf was now posing, twisting his head back so he could see himself at all angles in the mirror.'

"Look, can you tear yourself away from yourself for a moment?" The Hylian spluttered. We're supposed to be finding the way out of here, not admiring your big floofy tail!"

Timbre rolled his eyes, abandoned the shield, and sniffed experimentally. He wrinkled his brow, looking at Link in seeming disgust.

"Oh, like _you_ smell like a bed of roses," Link said cynically. "I've been cooped up as a rock in some grotto for who-knows how long, for Nayru's sakes! I haven't exactly had time for a bath recently!"

Timbre rolled his eyes yet again, and with a flick of his tail, started a slow circuit of the general area. Every few feet, he paused and sniffed carefully at trees, or the ground, or both.

"You finding anything?" Link asked after a few minutes.

The wolf gave a quiet kind of woof, which could've been either an affirmative or a negative, Link wasn't too sure. The Hylian groaned, and sat down. This seemed like it was going to take a while. He was right after all, as nearly an hour passed with no sort of response whatsoever from Timbre. After the first third of the wolf's circuit, Link got bored of watching Timbre, and started tracing random patterns in the dirt with a stick.

His chin propped up in his hand, Link stared at the ground with a bored sort of expression. _It's getting a bit dark,_ he thought to himself. _In a few hours, there won't be much daylight left_. And Link's sense of foreboding was probably going to grow with every passing sweep of dusk. _I hope that big fuzz-head knows what he's doing_, Link started thinking again. He'd known Timbre for quite a while, and had, just as the rest of the group had, generally become accustomed to the wolf's nature.

Timbre could change between his two forms at will (although his odd trenchcoat didn't like to), and although he often appeared to be human, he clearly wasn't. That fact had gotten him, Link, and the rest of his friends into a lot of trouble last time they'd been to Clock Town, Link reflected. Word of Timbre's nature had almost been revealed, and the resulting events had been quite chaotic. And just to clinch the chaos, he thought, there'd been that girl, who just happened to be a wolf too. Link snorted, wondering if it was just he and his friends' fate to attract all amounts of oddness. _Then again,_ he thought, grinning, _our entire group is weird to begin with._

His friends. Link shook his head before a dreaded thought could find purchase. But it did all the same, stubbornly. What ifwhat if they found their way out of this forest, only to discover that their friends weren't around anymore? The Destiny Stone had said something about a disaster. What if some kind of bad fortune had befallen them? Link stared down at the pendant-sized rock that seemed to grow heavier as his heart sank.

_Why_, he thought at it angrily. _Why? Why me? Why us? _The Stone didn't respond by floating or changing color, although it seemed to suddenly vibrate gently, as if trying to be comforting. Then again, it might have just been Link's imagination.

Suddenly, with a crinkle of foliage, Timbre jerked upright, his ears perked forward. Startled, Link jumped to his feet. "What's up?"

The wolf didn't answer right away. He stood stock still, nose pointed between two ancient, moss-ridden trees. Then, blinking, he turned his head and stared right at the Hylian, inclining his head. He clearly wanted them to go that way.

"What? What do you smell?" Link asked, a bit excited at the prospect of finding a path. But Timbre didn't answer. The wolf turned and began trotting the way his nose had indicated. Every few yards or so, he would pause, sniff, and adjust his path to follow whatever it was he had scented.

Shrugging, the Hylian followed, fallen branches cracking under his booted footsteps. The sounds echoed hollowly through the misty wood, but Link felt slightly comforted in the fact that his guide seemed to know which way he was going.

At least, he _hoped_ he did.

*****

Long after the mismatched pair of Hylian and wolf had left, two figures materialized next to the hole of the thieves' lair. Aka and Benz had spent most of their afternoon trying to find each other in the forest, as their panic-stricken flight had led them off in separate, dizzying directions. Benz scowled as best he could at Aka. Neither of them seemed very eager to re-enter their hideout.

"You go in *squeak* first."

Aka shook his head. "No way! You first!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

"*squeak* You!"

"Not for all the rupees in Hyrule!"

"Fine!" Benz said after a moment. "We'll *squeak* jump in together, okay?"

"Alright," Aka said. "On the count of three."

"Right," the Deku squeaked.

"Onethree!"

They both jumped, Aka into the hole, and Benz over it. There was a loud clatter as the Skull Kid collided with something near the doorway. A stream of colorful utterances emitted from the doorway. Benz sniggered.

"Falls for it every time. Oy! Aka! Anything *squeak* down there?"

Aka poked his head furiously out of the hole. "You did that on purpose, you connivin' liddle scrub!" Grabbing the Deku by the clasp of his oversized cape, the Skull Kid hauled Benz into their lair.

"Well, *squeak* sorry," Benz grunted, brushing himself off as he was deposited none-too gently onto the ground. Blinking around, he sighed. "Those statues're gone."

"Like I said, they must've walked off," Aka said, his voice shaking. "Maybe they're off prowling the Lost Woods at this very moment." The Skull Kid seemed both terrified and thrilled at the prospect.

"Don't talk rubbish," the Deku scoffed.

"Bu-but you saw the statues blink! I know you did, cause you were scared n' screaming just as much as I was!"

"I, unlike *squeak* you, have come to the conclusion that what we *squeak* saw was simply an illusionist's trick." The scrub drew himself up importantly. "There must've been a *squeak* thief in here. He (or she) simply made it look *squeak* like those statues were coming to life. In our *ahem* moment of, er, _weakness_, they made off with some of our loot. See?" Benz waddled over to the shelves. "Two of our best *squeak* swords are gone, an' that nice shield's missin' too, not to mention those *squeak* priceless statues."

Aka blinked. "But wot if Spikes an' his friend just needed some protection? It wasn't like we were gonna _use_ those swords anyway, Squeaks. They were a might too big an' heavy for people like us."

"It wasn't the statues that took them, dummy, it was some dirty thief," Benz re-iterated. "And the *squeak* fact that those swords are too big isn't the _point_. The point is *squeak* is that those are _our_ swords. We found them."

"Well, we found' em after those soldiers left em in that tent for a few minutes, anyhow" Aka still looked uncertain. "So wot do we do?"

The Deku armed himself with a short sword, which was still abnormally huge compared to him. "Seems obvious, don't it? We gotta *squeak* go find th' dirty rotten scoundrel an' bring em to justice!"

Aka blinked. Then, with a determined glint in his otherwise emotionless visage, he took a second short sword and buckled it around his belt. "If Spikes is out in that forest alone, we gotta go find im an' his friend before they gets into trouble!" He said finally, apparently oblivious to Benz's previous statement.

Benz rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

They both climbed out of the hole, though Benz, as always, needed a boost up first. Then Aka turned towards the hole and gestured. "Huzzah!"

The hole abruptly disappeared, a large moss-covered rock appearing in its place. "Nifty trick of yours, that," Benz remarked. "It's just a *squeak* shame that your brain's an illusion as well," he muttered, as the Skull Kid ran on ahead, posing heroically at random.

"Doncha worry, Aka the Mighty's here to save yer butts! Aka, an' his trusty sidekick Squeaks!" Aka was already making up a theme song to go along with his superhero tirade, humming the vaguer parts under his breath as he skipped through the darkening forest.

Benz groaned and mournfully buried his face in his hands.

*****

Although they were far from the Deku and the Skull Kid, Link and Timbre were still under the threat of spending the night in the Lost Woods. The night air had become cold, and things like fatigue and hunger were slowly dawning on Link.

_Check that_, he thought to himself. _I'm STARVING_. Link wondered if Timbre was suffering similarly. It was hard to tell from the back, as the most he saw of his friend was a large floofy black tail with a white tip that flashed back and forth like a beacon as the wolf walked.

"Are we nearly there?" Link groaned.

Timbre turned around, looked at him, and shrugged his furry shoulders. He'd been following a scent that was very familiar. At first it had been nothing more than a faint whiff, a shred of aroma, but as he'd followed the trail, it had become stronger and stronger, until it almost seemed to overpower the normal scents of the forest.

Timbre knew the smell of coffee when he sniffed it, alright. And coffee meant one thing. His friends. Wondering idly if they could really be this close, Timbre pressed on, threading his way through the trees. As the light faded, he was beginning to depend on his nose more and more to find his way. Unfortunately, Link had no such luxury, and cursed frequently when he accidentally walked into or tripped over random bushes and pieces of foliage.

"Slow down, will you?" Link snapped. It was difficult, but Timbre tried to comply. The coffee smell was getting so strong now that it was making him jumpy.

"Man, this forest just goes on forever," Link whined, his stomach gurgling.

And, as suddenly as that, the Lost Woods spat them out, right into a clearing, a kind of arboreal oasis. The dimming daylight problem was solved marginally as small, glowing, firefly-like orbs suddenly surrounded them. Here and there the clearing was littered with small treehouses, surrounding a small rivulet that ran through the area. It was a place Link knew all too well.

"This is the Kokiri village," he said, pausing to catch his breath. After a beat, he glared down at the wolf. "You were supposed to find us the way _out_, not get ourselves further _in_!" He groaned.

Timbre glared, and Link sensed the slight hint of a growl.

"Er, I suppose this works for now though," he corrected himself, realizing he'd inadvertently offended one of his friends yet again. "At least we can find something to eat and crash for the night, if my old treehouse is still around."

Timbre nodded slowly, then froze as a dark shape suddenly burst out of one of the nearby treehouses. It screeched as it spotted them, and ran back into the house, slamming the door loudly.

"Intruders!"

"Oops," Link said sheepishly. "They don't sound too pleased with us, do they?"

Several more doors opened, and half a dozen young Kokiri faces glared out at them, eyes wide in fear. Some of them made faces at them.

"Intruders! A big dude an' a big dog-thing!"

"Doofus, that's a Wolfos!"

"Halp us, we're bein' ambushed by a Wolfos an' a grownup!!"

Link blinked. "Well, apparently if we were thinking of a warm welcome, we are to be sorely disappointed."

All further talk was abruptly stopped as two arrows darted towards them from somewhere above. There was practically no warning at all, just a kind of quiet swoosh of displaced air.

**Zip! Swish!**

Link swallowed hard as an arrow buried itself in the soft moss, an inch from his left foot. Timbre gave a similar gasp as an arrow hit the ground in front of him, narrowly missing his nose. Both froze, not sure whether to bolt, stand their ground, or prepare to fight. Timbre sniffed. The smell of coffee had become so strong, it was practically smothering him.

A loud voice rang from somewhere above.

"Stop where you are, intruders!"

*****

_Ack, I hope this isn't too much of a cliffhanger. Eep. Anyhow, reviews do seem to have a direct effect on the alacrity at which I release further chapters. Translation: You review, I write more. Oh, and a few pronunciation remarks. Timbre's name is pronounced Tim-bruh.' When Link is making fun of his name, he pronounces it Tim-bee.' Okay, feedback. How do people like Benz and Aka? Are they funny, or just annoying? I do think they'll be showing up randomly from time to time, kind of a comic relief sort of thing. Just what this story needs, more comedy, eh? Oh, and if you review first, I might decide to be nice and draw you a picture! Ciao!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Forest's Guardian

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: No. Justno.

*****

__

Author's Note: Wow. Thank you to all who reviewed! Really. An' since Toki reviewed the first (well after Sond ^_^), I'll be in touch with her to see if she wants me to draw something. Since a whole ton of you reviewed, I'm gonna try and make this chapter super uber cool! *looks at what she just wrote* Uber cool?' Huh. Well, that's what I get for writing Author's Notes past 1 in the morning. Well, I just wanna say that I did a lot of research for this chapter. You'll probably see why when you read it. *in a voice like the parrot from the Coca-Cola commercial* Enjoy!

*****

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 3: The Forest's Guardian

Timbre and Link were too stunned to move as the voice rang out clearly from somewhere above:

"Stop where you are, intruders!"

A couple of Kokiri faces sneered at them both from the safety of their treehouses.

"You'm gonna get it now," one particularly scrawny freckled boy said scathingly, pulling on his eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

Link squinted. On the verge of identifying the Kokiri who had spoken, a dark shape descended from the roof of the freckled boy's treehouse. It seemed to glide effortlessly, silently as an owl on the wing. Landing on the ground softly, the figure, taller by far than any Kokiri, strode grandly towards them, footfalls softened by leathery boots.

"What are you doing here?" The newcomer declared, in the same voice that had hailed them from the trees. Apparently the voice and this shadow were one and the same.

Link squinted again. "Whowho are you?"

There was a rustle and a creak, and Link suddenly found himself staring cross-eyed down the shaft of an arrow, nocked on a bow that was aimed directly at his forehead.

"_I'm_ asking the questions here," the figure declared loudly, and as if in response, the tip of the nocked arrow suddenly started to glow. In the dimness of twilight, this effect was quite dramatic. Shadows suddenly seemed darker, and bright light reflected off of their eyes. The wolf's eyes seemed to light up themselves in response to the sudden flare.

_A light arrow?!_ Timbre thought to himself, finding the strong coffee smell to be very distracting. _But there's only one person I know who could manage that-_

As the Light Arrow flared, it also lit up the stranger's face, and Link stared, despite the flashing painful afterimages that danced in front of his eyes.

"Sond?!" Behind him, Link heard Timbre snort in surprise. Apparently, he too recognized the face of the young woman.

_Of course! _Timbre thought. _Sond's always drinking coffee. She practically smells of it perpetually._ The wolf chided himself for being so slow on the pick-up. He _should_ have recognized the scent right away. It was like he was suddenly becoming forgetful.

It was Sond's turn to squint. Lowering the arrow's aim ever so slightly, she opened both eyes, and raised an eyebrow. "Odd that you know my name, stranger." Both blue eyes roved from the Hylian over to the wolf. The eyes narrowed critically. "And odder yet is the company you keep."

"Sond, don't you recognize me?" Link said, hands held out almost pleadingly. "It's Link."

The young woman frowned. "I've never seen you before in my life," she said sternly, the arrow tightening again. The forest green cape about her shoulders ruffled slightly.

"But" Link stuttered, a bit lost for words. "We've been friends ever since we were five years old, don't you remember?"

"Whatever sympathy you're trying to pull from me, it won't work," Sond said simply. "Now, either state your business or get out of here. I really don't feel like cleaning up after your corpses," she added, slightly menacingly.

Okay, time to stop this before they both ended up as pincushions. Timbre stepped forwards. There was a slight shimmer, and an instant later, he reappeared in human form. As he stood up, he heard a chorus of small gasps coming from the Kokiri peanut gallery, who'd otherwise been silent through this whole ordeal. Ignoring stares, he looked Sond in the eye.

"We didn't mean any harm. We simply got lost in the Lost Woods-"

"Thus the name," Sond interrupted, turning to face him with a half-smirk printed on her face. "And what, pray tell, were you doing in the Lost Woods?"

"It's a long story," Timbre sighed. "But honestly, we're not here to hurt you or the Kokiri."

"Liars!" The freckled boy who'd sneered at them from his doorway had exited his haven and scampered over, looking pathetically short next to the three taller people. He scowled up at Timbre. "You're a Wolfos, y'can't be trusted!" Timbre flinched visibly. He looked up at Sond. "I say drive em out of here!"

Sond just gave the Kokiri a vexing look. Link smirked as he recognized the boy.

"Nice to see you too, Mido."

"Wah?!" Mido took a step back. "H-how did he know my name too?"

The young woman's bow was no longer aimed at anyone, though she hadn't exactly made any more to put it away either. "You two _are_ rather suspicious, you know. Knowing names" Sond stared at Timbre again. "And having deceptive appearances."

Link sighed, exasperated. "Look, we're telling the truth!"

Mido laughed humorlessly. "That's just what a liar _would_ say!"

"Can it, Mido," Sond snapped, not taking her eyes off the newcomers.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to the Boss of the Kokiri!" Mido puffed out his chest importantly.

"And _that's_ no way to talk to the only person that stands between you Kokiri and a forest full of monsters" Sond said angrily. "Get back to your treehouse, Mido. Now."

Mido seemed to lose quite a bit of bravado. "Yes, ma'am," he said sullenly, and slunk back towards his domicile. When they heard the door slam loudly, Sond spoke again.

"Mido might be a brat, but he's right. I _don't_ have any reason to believe you."

"But-"

Timbre silenced Link with a glance. "We honestly were just trying to find a way out of the Woods, onto Hyrule Plain," he said. "But I followed the wrong trail, apparently. I was following the smell of coffee-"

"So _that's_ what you were smelling," Link muttered.

"Most creatures avoid areas of the forest that smell like me," Sond remarked. "And those who fail to take that warning seriously often find themselves reminded of the danger." The quiver strapped to her back seemed to rattle ominously as she slowly unnocked the Light Arrow and put it away. The illumination of the grove slowly sunk back into bare twilight. "I've never run across any creature that would dare approach Kokiri Village this closely, er-" She stared at Timbre expectantly.

"Timbre," the young man offered. _This is weird,_ he thought, _I'm introducing myself as if we'd never met before_. "Are you_ sure_ you don't recognize us?" He asked after a moment.

Sond shook her head slowly. "Well then, what about everyone else?" Link offered. "How are they?"

The young woman shook her head, and her eyebrow seemed to almost collide with her hairline. "_What?"_

"All our other friends," Link clarified. "Kat, an' Kafei, and Chiron, and T-"

"I don't know who or what you're talking about," Sond said stiffly. "I've lived in this forest all my life, and I've never heard of those names before."

Timbre and Link shared a puzzled look.

"You two are strange," Sond said quizzically. "I'm still not trusting you."

Link suddenly looked very serious. "Sond," he intoned in his gravest tone, "I swear on the name of the Great Deku Tree that we have not come here with any thought of harm to you or the Kokiri." His normally jovial blue eyes seemed to glaze over slightly.

Sond's mouth fell open slightly, and there was another collective gasp from the peering Kokiri children. Swearing on the name of the guardian of the Lost Woods was about the most solemn oath Link could recall, and its effect was not wasted here. Sond stared into Link's eyes for a moment, and then finally bowed her head. "Very well then." She said quietly. "But if you go against your word, so help me" she drew a finger across her throat. The cape swept about as she turned and walked, the two young men following her.

"I suppose you two will be staying the night?"

"Wewe were thinking along those lines," Link said.

The woman smirked. Gesturing over at a treehouse Link knew all too well, she nodded. "You can have my house for tonight, I won't be needing it." Not pausing to explain why this was the case, she added, "You two might want to clean yourselves up while you're at it." Sond's nose wrinkled, and she strode away.

It was Link and Sond's old treehouse, of course. As Link struggled up the small ladder that led to the balcony, he reflected a moment. "What's going on here, Tim?"

From below, Timbre's voice answered him. "I have no clue. It's weird. It's like she's_forgotten_ everything. I mean, she didn't know who we wereshe didn't remember anything about our other friends either.

Both young men sighed, Link leaning gently on the balcony's railing. It creaked a little, complaining of the weight it was suddenly forced to bear. After a moment, Link's voice returned, though it was lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. "Youyou don't think, _all_ our friends don't remember?"

Timbre rubbed his chin. "Well, I'm trying to remember the Stone's rhymehelp me out here Uh, it started with"Destiny struggled against the spell's will-"

"Uh'And so you remember-" Link added

"'Though no one else will!'" Timbre mumbled something that sounded eerily like a lupine curse word. "So nobody is going to remember us!" He said angrily. He too then leaned against the railing, which creaked in agony against the double weight.

Link stared forwards, the Stone seemingly twice as heavy around his neck. "So that's why they never came back for us," he said quietly. "They didn't remember. That spell_separated_ us." Link looked over at Timbre. "Someone, or some_thing_ powerful wanted us all separated." Link blinked in surprise as the Stone about his neck abruptly turned green. "Hey, it's agreeing with me!"

But Timbre didn't seem to be listening. The anger had faded from his posture. His shoulders were now slightly hunched, and his normally taciturn face had become slightly pale and frail looking, his jaw set. There was a bit of a dullness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Link, concerned, spoke up.

"You alright there?"

Timbre sighed, sounding a lot older than he had earlier. "Yeah. It's justwell, there's an old saying'a wolf is nothing without his pack.'" He closed his eyes. "And right nowthat's kind of how I feel"

"Like you're nothing?" Link asked. Timbre nodded dully.

After a moment, he started talking again, his voice ashen. "Before I was with you guys, I was completely worthless. I couldn't focus. I couldn't _do_ anything. And I just didn't _care_. But then you guys came along, and suddenly, I felt like I could do anything I wanted, if I just believed it. But now, all that's gone, our friends, gone"

"You feel like we've lost our friends? But we _haven't_, they're all out there, they just don't remember us"

"Well, it's almost the same thing, you knowfor a friend to forget you, that's kind of like you've lost them" Timbre's voice was definitely weary-sounding now. "And without everyoneI dunnoI feel_vulnerable_." He swallowed with difficulty. "Like I feel like I can't do anything anymore. And that scares me."

"Hey!" Link said. "At least you and I still remember, right? We've got that going for us."

"Yeah, lucky us," Timbre said, his eyes flickering. "I kind of almost wish I'd forgotten toothen at least it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Don't start saying things like that," Link said, a little worried. "It's like you've given up already."

Timbre just kind of shrugged.

"Look," Link said crossly. "We've had trouble before, right?"

"Loads of times," came the dull voice.

"Exactlywe've had all manners of weird stuff done to usspells, tricks, you name it."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, the one thing we've learned is that for every problem, there is a resolution"

"Huh?"

"Well, if someone cast a spell to make the world forget usthen there must be a way to undo it." Link declared. "There _has_ to be."

Timbre's eyes flickered as he thought over this.

"Look, I'll prove it." Link held the Destiny Stone out. "Destiny Stoneis there a way to break the spell and make Sond remember us?"

The stone turned green, and Link grinned. "See, you got to keep hope. Always try to be a little optimistic. Sond always has, or hador something."

The dullness in Timbre's eyes faded a little. He blinked. "B-but howthat spell's altered her memory, and we'd have to break ithow are we going to manage that?"

"Good question," Link said. "What have you got to say to that, Stone?"

Link choked a little on his chain as the Stone returned to its normal size and started hovering, nearly bringing the Hylian along with it on the pendant chain:

****

Though friends would seem no longer there,

Do not sink into despair!

Amnesia bounds them firm and well,

But remind them and remove the spell.

No spoken word will prove effective,

Search yourselves; be introspective,

Though spell might chain you all apart,

No boundary can contain the heart.

"Well," Link sighed, as the Stone shrank back into normalcy. "At least that's something. Now, what does it mean?" He glanced wryly at Timbre. "Put that brain of yours into gear."

"Well," Timbre said slowly, still a bit dulled, "'Remind them and remove the spell,' but no spoken word.' Hm. And all that heart' business"

"It's saying that just _saying_ we know them isn't enough" Link said after a moment. "We need to do something elsewe have to-"

"I think I understand," said Timbre, interrupting Link by mistake. "We have to _show_ themsomething's bound to break in them if they are reminded of something we did togethersomething that was really significant."

"Is he right?" Link asked the stone. It turned green.

"Great," Timbre said, his eyes becoming bright and youthful once more. "One question thoughwhat can we show Sond that will remind her of us?"

"No clue," Link yawned. "Maybe we should sleep on it."

"Yeah," Timbre agreed, turning and walking into the treehouse. He had to duck in the doorway, which made him laugh a little inwardly. "But _first_, you're going to take a shower. I'm not putting up with your stench all the time"

"Stench?!" Link cried indignantly, following. "You're no spring flower yourself, you know!"

*****

"I don't believe this!" A screechy old voice reverberated through the chamber. Above, several Redeads, in the process of repairing a series of cracks in the broken dome, shivered slightly at the sound. The owner of the voice was so horrible when annoyed that even the undead cringed, it seemed.

"Sssomething amiss, Koume?" Kotake had arrived, wrinkling her nose slightly at the sour smell of wet plaster. The Redeads were loading gobs of the stuff into the cracks, then smoothing them over with metal scrapers. They weren't very good at it, as being dead often gummed up fine motor coordination.

"I'll say!" The Fire Witch grumbled, answering her sister. "First, the stupid dome gets cracked and we have to repair it, then this stupid infernal silver sphere starts glitching out. It's not been my day."

As if to pontificate this, at that very moment, one of the Redeads high above slipped, and the scraper it had been holding shakily dropped its dollop of wet plaster. The wet stuff landed squarely on the disgruntled Fire Witch's head, extinguishing her flaming hair with a loud hiss.

"Ick!" Kotake exclaimed. "Well, if you hadn't causssed the dome to crack in the firssst place, we wouldn't have to repair it! Itsss your own fault for loosssing your temper-"

Koume struggled with the mess on top of her head. "It was your fault! If you hadn't been cheating at Poker, maybe I wouldn't have lost my cool!"

At the thought of her hotheaded sister being cool,' Kotake laughed sibilantly. "That'sss not the point. You know better than to releassse big flames in here, the dome hasss a weak ssstructureyou know itsss never been the sssame sssince we blasssted it open all thossse yearsss ago"

"It could've happened to anyone!" Koume complained, scraping the wet plaster off her head. Scowling, she concentrated until her bald head re-ignited with a foof' sound. "There, that's better." Turning her attention back to the silver sphere, she beckoned to her icy half. "Help me with this thing, would you?"

"Very well," Kotake shambled over and squinted at the silver sphere. "Itsss not glitching out," she said after a moment. "It isss merely insssisssting on our presence. See?" As she hissed again, the silver sphere began glowing.

"It only glows like that when something's up," Koume grumbled. "And lucky us, we don't _know_ what's up. Should we alert our son?"

"Not yet," Kotake said wryly. "Not until we know exactly what information the sssphere hass to offer usss."

"Oh dear," Koume sighed. "And this thing can't answer us directly, can it?. Guess we'll have to divinate, annoying as that can get. Hey, you lot!" The Fire Witch screeched above her head at the Redeads. They all froze and groaned. Koume coughed. "Clear out, we need some privacy."

With a good amount of groaning, the Redeads vanished, teleporting away one by one. They knew better than to stay around when one of the Mistresses gave an order to leave.

"I know I should've used Poes instead," Koume grumbled, turning a disdainful eye at the messy repair job. "They're much more reliable."

"It will have to do for now," Kotake said.

"Right. LIGHTS!" Koume screeched, and the entire chamber's torches were instantaneously snuffed out, throwing the Twinrova sisters into complete darkness. "Lucky for us its dark out right now"

"Yess," Kotake agreed, and bowed her head at the sphere. "Sssilver sssphere, reveal yourself!"

In response, the silver sphere glowed. Small points of light appeared on its surface, and projected upwards like miniscule white lasers. Soon the newly repaired dome sparkled with thousands of points of light in a perfect replica of the night sky. Like many divination devices, the silver sphere insisted on being aggravatingly vague, and could only answer in symbolic form. In its case, it preferred to answer questions posed by constellation. As each of the constellations in the sky had different meanings and symbols, it could theoretically answer any question the witches wanted to know, providing of course they knew what the sphere meant by that particular constellation.

"Alright, first question," Koume clapped her hands together busily. "What's up?"

In response, a group of stars on the celestial sphere flared brighter than the others. Twinkling furiously, it seemed to almost make the stars move.

"Hmm, the Ssscorpion." Kotake hissed to herself. "Great danger."

"Danger? What danger?" Koume asked. In response, the first group of stars faded back to normal, and a second constellation illuminated.

"The Phoenix." Koume blinked.

"Risssing and returning." Kotake hissed again. "Danger risssing. Danger that had been thought gone, but hasss returned."

"That doesn't sound very good," the Fire Witch said. "Let's investigate this more closely."

"Who isss in danger?" The Ice Witch called upwards. More stars flared brightly.

"The Crown," Koume blinked. "It couldn't meanLord Ganondorf?"

"Nonssssensssse" Kotake shook her head. "We musssst be interpreting it wrong. What could possssibly be a danger to our dear ssssson?"

The silver sphere mistook this as another question, and responded faithfully.

"That wasssn't a question!" Kotake growled irritably. But Koume had her nose pointed towards the ceiling.

"Two constellations this time," she remarked. "The Warrior. And Wolfosss."

"No, that'sss Canisssthe dog or wolf." Kotake said. "It can mean either, but it sssssymbolizes loyalty. Wolfosss is that one further sssouth there thatsss not lit up right now."

"Oh, my mistake. Canis: loyalty. And the Warrior, that symbolizes courage."

"Courage and loyalty apparently are a danger our Lord Ganondorf." Koume raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" The sphere, sensing another question, flared up again.

"The Phoenix again," Kotake groaned. "A risssing or return-"

"Return of courage and loyalty?" Koume squinted. "Why is that dangerous to Lord Ganondorf?" She addressed the ceiling.

A single star directly above them, near the dome's apex was the only response.

"The North Star. That meanssearching. It can mean a general type of searching, or like a search for one's home when one has become lost. That's because navigators use the North Star to find their way."

"'Courage and loyalty are a risssing danger to Lord Ganondorf, becaussse they have returned, and are ssssearching.'" Kotake stated slowly, trying to piece the assorted answers together into a tangible sentence. "That'sss what it has ssssaid so far."

"Okay, new thought." Koume scratched her long nose. "We've associated the Crown with a specific person, Ganondorf. Perhaps the sphere is doing the same thing with the Warrior and Canis, using them to represent specific people."

"There'sss a thought." Kotake mused. "But then that meansss there are two people who possse a direct threat to Ganondorf. Who would be a threat to Ganondorf?"

The Warrior and Canis lit up again.

"Dah, we already know that!" Koume snapped irritably. "This stupid thing's so vague, it can't tell us _who_."

"Well, maybe we can deducssse. We know that they are a returning threat, which mussst mean that they were once dissspelled. Who have we disssssposed of that would have been a danger to our sssson?" The Ice Witch had meant to ask her sister, but again the sphere had jumped the initiative. This time, a huge number of constellations flared up, dousing the two witches in a fountain of light.

"Aiyeee!" Koume shrieked. "Good grief" When their light-strained eyes had recovered, the two witches started counting constellations.

"Eight of them thisss time," The Ice Witch remarked. "The Warrior, the Archer, the Maiden, the Keaton, the Amazon, Canissss, the Alicorn, and the Dragon."

"And there's those two again: Warrior and Canis. Where did they come from?" Koume wondered, pointing.

The constellations faded out, and another took its turn in shining brightly.

"The Arrow." Kotake blinked. "Pointing down a pathcursssesss, I can't remember what itssss deeper meaningssss are" The Ice Witch retrieved a small book from her robes, and peered at it. Small gold lettering on the volume's spine declared the book's title: "Life's Little Constellation Symbolism Book."

"Where did you get that?" Koume demanded.

"None of your busssinessss," the Ice Witch said curtly. "Ahait sssaysss here that the Arrow symbolizes the given path of one's life, their guiding force or destiny."

Both witches stared at each other for a beat. "Destiny!" Koume screeched. "We changed the destiny of the eight Heroes of Time! This means thattwo of them, the two that the Warrior and Canis represented, have returned"

"Nonssssenssse," Kotake said. "How could they essscape the Parting of the Wayssss?"

The sphere flickered, and another constellation lit up.

"The Shield." Koume snatched Life's Little Constellation Symbolism Book from Kotake. "The Shield: Represents protection. Something protected them. What could do that?"

The Shield faded, and the Arrow returned.

"What?!" Twinrova thundered in unison.

"But we _changed_ dessstiny! Destiny wasss out to desssstroy their tiessss, not to protect them! Besssdes, nothing can oppossse the power of a Dessstiny Ssstone once itsss power hasss been releasssed"

"Nothing; except another Destiny Stone." Koume stated quietly. Then, throwing the book on the floor, she started stomping on it as she belittled her icy counterpart. "You said that the one you'd taken was the last one!"

"I sssaidI thought it might be," Kotake stated. "It never crossssed my mind that they might happen to come acrossss another!"

Koume spat angrily. "So, two of those miserable brats are back, and now they're searching-"

"For the other sssix." Kotake growled.

"It's been ten years," Koume murmured. "They'll be stronger than they were. Even with just two together, who knows what kind of mischief they might cause"

"Or the problemsss they would causssse to Lord Ganondorf."

The witches looked at each other nervously.

"We've got to find them, and stop them _now_ before they manage to cause a stir. And if they happen across any of their friends-"

"Who knowsss how well the ssspell ssstill holdsss?" Kotake hissed. "In theory, it sssshould be ssstrong asss the day it wassss cassst, but I wouldn't go mucking about and tesssting its boundariessss. And if they happen to come acrossss anyone familiar, they're bound to start asking questionssss. Questionsss, asss we know all too well, can be dangerousss."

"Right. We'll squash them now while they're still disoriented. Where are they, then?" Koume snarled, looking upward.

This time, there were two responses: the Maiden, and the North Star.

"Guess they're somewhere north of here, then" Koume grumbled. "Either that, or they're lostor the Maiden's lost, or something. Stupid vague answers, it'll take forever to figure this out."

"I'll keep sssscoping around," Kotake offered. "You sssstart looking. If I find anything elsssse of interesssst, I'll notify you. But hopefully we'll be able to take care of thissss problem, without getting Lord Ganondorf involved."

"Well, at least there's only two of them," the Fire Witch grumbled. "Lights back on!" The room brightened again and the silver sphere became inert. Clambering up onto her broom as it materialized from nowhere, Koume glanced at her sister. "You'll stay here and keep me posted, then. I'm going to go organize some search parties. We'll comb the entire countryside if we have to."

As Koume zoomed off through one of the dome's windows, some of the plaster fell out of the cracks of the badly done repair job. Smirking slightly, Kotake stooped and retrieved her now slightly battered copy of Life's Little Constellation Symbolism Book.

"Hah." The Ice Witch said happily as she shuffled off. "Finally Kotake getsss the ssstronghold all to herssself for a changeI wonder if any of that delicious spanikopita is lefthopefully Koume didn't eat it all"

*****

Sond sat, bow ready, on Mido's roof, staring at the real constellations. Unfortunately, it was slightly cloudy out, which meant stars swam in and out of view at odd intervals. Sighing, the young woman lowered her gaze towards the forest fringe. She'd been contemplating things, as she often did to keep her awake on nights where she kept watch. And recent events had given her a lot to think about. The two arrivals had made her slightly wary of what else the forest might decide to spit out on her doorstep.

Taking a delicate sip of coffee, she sighed. She'd lived with the Kokiri all her life, ever since a vaguely-remembered incident when she was five had landed her here. Although Sond had longed to exit the forest and someday see the real world,' of which she'd heard much, it never really came to pass. Besides, there had been that one person-she couldn't even remember their name now, only a vague recollection-that had left the forest, never to return. Maybe they'd gone to their death, as Kokiri were said to not be able to survive the dangers of the real world.

Besides, Sond thought. If she left, then the monsters in the forest would quickly decimate the small Kokiri, who were rather defenseless on the whole. Ever since that huge storm (another vague spot in Sond's memory) that had occurred about a decade or so ago, monsters had been constantly plaguing the forest, and it was all Sond could do to keep them out of Kokiri. And she, being the only one who'd ever grown, she wasn't sure why, had taken up the mantle of protector.

For some reason, Sond had a vague feeling of unease about that storm. She hadn't _liked _the storm, quite on the contrary, although she chided herself for it. There wasn't any reason to hate a storm, it was an inanimate thing after all. She might just as well hate the rain for falling, or the wind for blowing. But for some odd reason, just thinking about that particular storm gave her bad feelings, vague pangs of unease, as if she'd lost something dear-

_Guys! We need to get to safety_

Sond blinked in surprise, shaking her head and emptying herself of thoughts. It was almost as if a hollow echoing whispers were muttering in her ear. _Those two_, she thought suddenly, changing the subject on herself. _How did they know my name? How did they know Mido's_? They couldn't possibly have found that out anywhere. Unless they could read minds, that is-

_whatever you do, don't let go of each other's hands_

_don't let go_

"Something on your mind?"

Sond was startled out of her reverie, and the vague mind-echo she had been ignoring abruptly vanished. She glanced over her right shoulder, and there was a fairy, hovering gently and dousing her in a cerulean glow.

"Hl'o, Cyrus," she said to her fairy partner in a quiet sort of voice.

Cyrus settled himself comfortably on Sond's shoulder. "What's up? You've been a littleoff lately. All the others have noticed it." By the others,' he probably meant the Kokiri and their respective fairies.

"SorryJust a lot to think about, I guess" Sond sighed.

"Like what? Those two that blew into town all of a sudden?"

Sond's head turned towards what was normally her treehouseof course, she didn't need it when she stood her nighttime vigils. Normally it was enough to be on guard every once in a while, but those two had made her wary. "I dunno, what do you think of them, Cyrus?" she said after a moment.

"A little weird," he admitted, nodding. "But they mean well. If they were enemies, I think we'd know by now. Last time I checked, both of em were snorin' away."

Smiling a little, Sond remarked, "Well, I'm not surprised. They both looked exhausted. They'll probably be clamoring for a feed when they wake up, too."

"Whatever do you think happened to them that could leave them in such a battered condition?" Cyrus murmured curiously, bobbing over the brown-haired head. "Do you think all people from outside the forest are like that?"

"I hope not," Sond said quietly, taking another sip of coffee. "I think they've just been through something that we wouldn't understand. Not yet, anyway."

As Sond stared dully forward, a last image swam in front of her mind. _The stormshapes all around, and somebody yelling-_

_we aren't going to leave anyone behind_

Sond shook her head, and the echo dissipated like fog encrusted smoke.

Link had found the treehouse more or less the same as it had been when he had last been there, it hadn't grown with him for sure, as a sore bumped head reminded him. Timbre, on the other hand, had fallen asleep almost immediately, apparently more exhausted than he'd let on. How someone could just conk out on the hard floor like that was beyond Link. Another mystery was how one person could _snore_ so loudly, even with their mouth closed. But somehow Timbre managed it, and Link had to fight down the urge to kick him, friend or not.

However, Timbre's choice of the floor for a sleeping spot that had left one advantage: Link was able to claim the single bed without any complaint from his companion. Even as he was reveling in this thought, his eyelids were drooping. He'd been more tired than he thought, so much that he wasn't even aware that he was falling asleep until it had happened.

_A small boy, no older than five, sat sullenly in the middle of the woods on an equally runty tree stump, poking at mushrooms with a stick. Chin in hand, the boy stared with lidded yet still brilliant blue eyes, a sad expression crossing his childish features._

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he stared ahead, seeing the greenness of the forest around him, yet not really understanding it. He was alone, fairyless, and the bigger kids teased him about it relentlessly. It wasn't fair, he thought angrily. He couldn't help not having a fairy, any more than he could stop his eyes being blue.

He sighed as he brushed a blonde lock of hair away, and blinked. With a bemused expression, he glanced at the stick. As his imagination suddenly flared, the stick transcended its normal form, and in the boy's eyes, changed into a sword. A beautiful glimmering sword, which reflected a thousand shimmering light motes off its metallic surface.

Smiling, the boy extended the weapon,' and fenced with empty air, dispelling imaginary monsters and slaying fictitious foes. A small grin began to spread across the young child's face as he let himself sink into his imaginary world, one where it didn't matter if he had a fairy or not. Half-hopping through the underbrush, he swung wildly at fallen leaves, blissfully unaware of anything but his game.

Then suddenly, as he was just readying himself for an especially vigorous downward slash, a real figure flew out of the underbrush. The boy yelped in surprise, and the sword, once again nothing but a stick, dropped from his chubby fingers. He was about to flee, but stopped as he recognized who it was.

It wasn't any of the Kokiri, that he knew. This creature had no face to call its own, just a lipid pool of black, transfixed by nothing except its golden glowing eyes. It, or rather, he had never given himself a proper name, so the Kokiri called him by the name of his species: Skull Kid.

The boy twisted his head to one side, curiously. Skull Kid was missing his signature floppy, tattered hat, and his head looked strangely small without it. The child blinked in interest as the Skull Kid raised one gloved hand and beckoned slowly. Without a word, the boy followed.

They wove their way slowly through the endless trees, Skull Kid always skipping ahead, sometimes glancing behind to see if the boy still followed. The child innocently followed along. Even if he were capable of being suspicious, he would've followed the Skull Kid out of sheer curiosity. He wondered what the Skull Kid wanted to show him so badly.

The boy's answer came to him rather quickly as Skull Kid entered a small clearing, stopped, and pointed towards a tuffet of soft moss. A single shaft of sunlight from above shone brightly, warming him and bathing him a golden ethereal glow. As he neared, he saw what the Skull Kid had been so eager to show to him.

A small girl, no older than him lay curled fast asleep in the softest part of the moss. The Skull Kid's hat, a bit large for her small body, flopped over her head, brown locks of hair curling about. Her dress was a bit ragged and torn, and she had the general look of one who was lost. There were tear stains across both her cheeks, and the slight furrow to her small brow betrayed the fact that her sleep was far from peaceful.

The boy squinted. He'd never seen a person who was his size before. The others had always been bigger and taller than him, and none had ever been smaller. Intrigued, he leaned over the sleeping girl, mouth slightly slack in amazement.

Boyish curiosity took over as he innocently extended one chubby finger to poke the sleeping girl, directly in the center of her forehead.

The effect was immediate. The girl's eyes snapped open, bright blue in shock. She stared widely, jerking upright automatically. She found herself suddenly nose to nose with the small boy.

The two stared at each other in complete shocked silence for a full thirty seconds.

Then, simultaneously, as the Skull Kid watched in amusement, they both screamed.

"Ouch."

Link fell out of bed, his hat falling over his eyes as he woke up. Groaning, he disentangled himself from blankets and sheets, noting with bemusement that he hadn't even bothered to take his boots off before falling asleep. Sunlight poured through from the doorway, making the Hylian squint.

He tried to remember the dream – no, the memory – he'd woken up from. Something about when he was younger, a lot younger. Unable to recall it fully, he shrugged it off as another sensation hit him, this time in the stomach area.

He was hungry. Link stumbled upright and poked his head out of the door to the treehouse. A familiar sight greeted his eyes: Kokiri Village during the late morning. The early morning mist had burnt off by now, leaving the glowing orbs to their own devices as they ambled slowly through the air. Here and there Kokiri children ran busily back and forth, occupied with some errand or another, or more often than not, some kind of new game.

Link smiled a little, until he remembered what had transpired in the past day. Leaning against the railing, he noted with a slight hint of disappointment that Sond was nowhere to be seen among the scattered mass of Kokiri. He'd wanted to see her again.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." The Hylian turned to see Timbre leaning against the side of the house with a slight smirk on his face. Apparently Link had been so drowsy still that he'd stumbled past his friend without even noticing he was there. Timbre looked fully awake, his eyes bright and cheerful. He shrugged his shoulders a little and stretched, trenchcoat swirling cape-like as he did so. "You sleep well?"

Link smirked. "Yeah, though it's a miracle I did. Your snoring could outdo a hundred Redead cadaver chorus." He laughed, and added wickedly, "_With_ accompaniment."

Timbre just scowled, but let the insult slide for now. "So, did you think of anything that Sond would remember?"

"Not muchjust random dreamsold memories, I think. Not too sure of what though. How bout you?"

The trenchcoated youth shrugged noncommittally. "Can't think of anything right now. Not on an empty stomach." Looking almost tragic, Timbre stared down at his midriff. "I swear I'm gonna digest myself from the inside out if I don't find some food soonEr, what do Kokiri eat?"

Link read this question as: Were the Kokiri vegetarians? Well, for the most part, they were, although they did eat quite a bit of fish, when it could be caught from the stream. "Well," he offered after a moment, "They do eat fish and stuff, not just fruits and leaves and such." Link figured Timbre's stomach was currently clamoring for something a little more on the protein-rich side. Wolves were generally carnivores, after all, and Link had experienced life with Timbre when fed on nothing but veggies for a while. It made for a very grumpy wolf.

Timbre sighed. "I suppose that's okay"

"Hey, cheer up." Link said as he backed down the small ladder slowly. "We've got a job to do, remember?"

There was a vague thud behind him, and as Link's feet touched the ground, he turned to see Timbre standing there, looking a bit cross-eyed. He'd apparently vaulted right over the railing, impatient to get to breakfast. "Ouch." He winced, and sat down heavily.

Link rolled his eyes. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you can simply shrug off a sudden drop like that, you know." The Hylian blinked. "You still have to roll with the fall and cushion yourself. Being older doesn't make you invulnerable."

"Easy for you to talk," Timbre grumbled getting up again. "I've never been a grown-up before." During the first adventure in Hyrule with his friends, (before they'd even met Ty and Nick) Link, Sond, Chiron, Kat, Kafei and Timbre had all been locked in stasis for seven years by the power of the Triforce. _Very similar to our current situation,_ Link thought in interest. _Only we're merely two this time_. Everybody had awakened to find themselves seven years olderexcept Timbre, who'd remained exactly as he was for some odd unexplainable reason. For the longest time, Link had been under the suspicion that Timbre was some sort of odd Kokiri, but of course that couldn't be the case. For one thing, Timbre wasn't from Hyrule, as his rounded ears proved. For a secondwell, Timbre wasn't even human to begin with. He couldn't be. _Or could he?_

_And why, if that was the case, would he suddenly start aging again?_ Link wondered. Then he blinked, looking down. Both he and Timbre were now completely surrounded by little kids, who must've arrived while the Hylian was zoned out. The Kokiri turned curious and slightly nervous faces towards the strangers, their big eyes wide.

"Hey mister! Where'd you come from?"

"Yeah, and how come the Wolfos isn't trying to kill us?"

Link froze. This was too weird, seeing faces that he'd grown up around, faces that had remained exactly the same while his had changed so much. Years ago he'd even considered _them_ the big ones.' Now the mere thought of that was rather laughable.

Timbre looked a little vexed as half a dozen small hands pulled at his trenchcoat. A small girl with short dark green hair grinned. "They're even taller than Sond is."

"Yeah," another Kokiri agreed.

"And I always thought she was just a freak or something," the green-haired girl remarked quietly. Link stared.

_Saria never did get along with Sond too well_, he reflected. _I guess not even a magic spell can change that_. "Hey!" He had to pry himself away from a few pairs of hands that were tugging at his sword strapped safely to his back. "That's a dangerous weapon, you know"

"Are you really a Wolfos?" One girl squeaked at Timbre, her fairy orbiting her head at an alarmingly fast pace.

"No, I'm a _wolf_, not a _Wolfos. _There's a big difference." Timbre said, blinking.

"Oh." A beat. "What's th' difference?"

"Well," Tim scratched the back of his head, trying to think. "Wolves can change form for oneand we're not as stupid. Or mean." He added as an afterthought. Some of the things a Wolfos pack could yell at each other made him feel fortunate that most humans couldn't understand canine.

"Oh. So you don't eat people?" The girl piped up again hopefully.

"Er, no" Timbre answered her, feeling a bit flushed.

"Alright, clear off you guys," said a familiar voice. Timbre and Link just groaned as the throng of Kokiri parted ways to let boss' Mido through. The freckled boy stomped right up to Link and gave him a glare that was unfortunately all too familiar.

"What are you two still doing here?" He demanded, his freckles scrunching in as he attempted a fierce scowl.

"Waiting for breakfast, apparently," Timbre said. It felt weird to be talking down at someone when he'd been so used to talking up.

Mido whirled and glared. "What, you wanna eat us now, Wolfos? Cause Sond'll kill yeh if you try it." He pompously closed his eyes. "I dunno why she let you stay in the first place."

"Hey!" Timbre said, a bit insulted. "First of all, I'm not a Wolfos, okay? And second of all, I don't _eat_ people, even if I _am_ hungry. Why is everyone into that misconception?"

"Well, in all due respect," Link said in an aside. "Wolfos _do_ eat humans, and wellthere is a bit of a resemblance between your speciesThey wouldn't know."

"Still don't trust you," Mido scowled darkly, his fairy circling his head warily, and Link felt a sudden pang of loss for Tatl. Was Tatl somewhere in the forest right now, completely unaware of her partnership with him? How would he find her again, if he didn't know where she had gone?

"Hey look! Sond's back!" Another squeaky Kokiri voice snapped him out of a train of thought. This seemed to happen quite often. The young woman stepped out of Mido's treehouse, looking curiously over at all of them. Link and Timbre smiled and waved, and she half-heartedly returned the gesture. It was weird, having these two random people around that insisted on knowing who she was.

"Well," she said, brushing off her vague feelings of unease. "I cooked breakfast"

The Kokiri suddenly looked crestfallen, the same dread look spreading to Link and Timbre, who looked at each other and sighed in doomed resignation.

"Aww man" Saria whined. "Sond's cooking is _horrible_"

"Yeah," Link said. "We know."

*****

_Ok, I'm stopping there for now, because my next stop off point would make the chapter waaaay too long. I'm working on a suggestion to shorten the chapters just a littleJust a few notes because I know people will be asking otherwise_ _spanikopita is a very delicious Greek pastryThink spinach and cheese fried in fillo wrapswell, I think it's nummy, anyhowAnd the big research element for this chapter? Those constellations. I changed some of the names of some of them, but all the constellations mentioned are real ones. As far as their symbolism goes, well, I made some of that up, but*shrugs* It was fun. That's all for now. I should have some art up really soon, with the next chapter. Until then, I'd appreciate some reviewsconstructive criticism is always very welcome. Till next time!_


	5. Chapter 4: Matters of Heart

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: Please refer to the last few disclaimers.

*****

__

Author's Note: Yah-tah-tahI'm coming down with the stomach flu and stuffblargh. But thanks for all the reviews again. I finally got off my lazy butt and scanned in a few pictures – I'll put the links for em at the end of the chapter. Since people seem to like longer chapters than shorter onesokay, I'll keep em the normal same length. But sometimes I like to cut off at certain places, for aesthetics and such. And then there's times when I just can' think of more to write. Yeah, if people haven't figured it out, the long passages in italics are flashbacks, usually in the form of dreaming or daydreaming. Those're going to pop up periodically, so get used to em. ^_^;; Anyhow, I'm still trying to think how many chapters this thing'll go. The way it's headed, it's gonna be longer than any story I've done yet. Hold on to your hats, kids

*****

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 4: Matters of Heart

It took a lot of explaining and smooth talking, but Link and Timbre were able to survive their way (carefully!) through breakfast. Through long experience with Sond's cooking, they knew what was edible and what wasn't. Unfortunately for them, this left both of them feeling still rather peckish. Fish had not been on the menu either, Sond explained in a tut-tut sort of voice that fish would have to wait until lunchtime, when they had ample time to try their luck with lures and fishing poles. This left Timbre still scrounging for nourishment, though Link was bravely staving off hunger.

Later in the morning, Link twitched uncomfortably, sitting against the base of his' treehouse. Neither he nor his friend had yet come up with something that they could present to Sond to make her suddenly remember who they were. "Think she'd remember that snowball fight we had in Termina Field last winter?" Link asked suddenly, looking up at his friend who stood leaning against the hollow tree trunk.

Timbre, who was forcing himself to eat an apple out of sheer hunger, paused. "Maybe" he said quietly. "ButI dunnothat was _fun_ and all, but we need something moreheartfelt." He blinked, and took another bite. He didn't normally eat things like apples, but right now he needed the energy. Fruit was sugary, at leastand they tasted better than vegetables, anyhow.

"Well, what's something that's heartfelt like that?" Link said.

"I dunno, something that had a huge impact on everyone" Half the apple was gone now. Timbre swallowed and stared upwards through the forest canopy.

"Problem is, half of the really important things we do involve huge battles," Link remarked. "Or, at least, it used to. Now we're the only ones who remember that, and nobody's going to believe us. _I_ almost don't believe us." He glanced down darkly, and ran his hand over a small carving bitten into the base of the treehouse. Once upon a time, he reflected, it had been filled in with a white limestone chalk, but now it was just as dark and weatherworn as the rest of the wood, its texture melting into the rest of the brown grain. His finger traced over the familiar form of the crude stick figure fighting the equally crudely drawn monster. Link knew this drawing well, as he should, for he had carved it.

The Hylian sighed deeply, as Timbre, who'd scarfed the rest of the apple, now began gnawing hungrily on its core. If Link hadn't been aware that Timbre wasn't human, he might have been concerned with his friend's odd' behavior. It was actually kind of funny sometimes to see Timbre's brain slowly fixate more and more on food when he got hungry enough. Well, funny as long as you didn't resemble a side of beef.

At the moment, Timbre's green eyes were fixed on the small waterway in the distance, watching the tiny shape that was Mido, a crude fishing pole clenched in his fists. Timbre himself had wanted to try his hand at fishing (the human way), but desisted, figuring that it was more important to get Sond out of the spell's clutches than fill his stomach. He _did _have priorities, after all.

"Maybereminding her of a battle is the way to go," Link said. "It might make her remember a little" He stared down at the Destiny Stone, which hadn't responded in any way since its last rhyme.

"But wouldn't that involvegetting _into_ a battle?" Timbre said nervously, his eyes still on the lake, distracted. In fact, he was so distracted, he hardly noticed that he had started eating the apple core.

Link winced at the wet crunching noises this caused. "Yeah, telling her about it would be hard, wouldn't it? Well, luckilywe _are_ in a huge forest full of monstersWe could always, you know"

Timbre swallowed, and made a face. He'd eaten the entire apple core, and now stared at his hand as if disappointed. "But she fights those monsters regularlyif that reminded her, she would recognize us already."

In the distance, Mido suddenly shouted aloud as there was a colossal tug on his line. Link and Timbre could actually see the pole bending nearly double as the Kokiri strained backwards, his fairy guardian darting around his ears. He was yelling, "I got one! It's a real lunker this time!"

Timbre swallowed hungrily. Link, noticing this, smirked. "Guess its fish for lunch after all"

Several Kokiri had heard the call, and were curiously skipping their way over to their Boss, whose booted feet were trying hard to find purchase on the slippery bank as the fish struggled and pulled. By the strained look on Mido's face, it was hard to tell who was reeling whom in.

Mido gritted his teeth, his boot heels scouring deep furrows into the soft earth as he leaned back with all his might. He was very nearly pulled in, when several Kokiri flung themselves behind him and pulled at his shoulders, pulling him back in the nick of time. "Aaack!" Mido yelped, feeling like his shoulders had just been dislocated.

However, the stubborn fish was refusing to give up. It redoubled its efforts, and Mido found himself in the middle of a huge tug-of-war between the Kokiri and the fish. At one point, Mido nearly fell in the water as he toppled forwards, landing with a breathless whoop on his stomach. The only thing that had saved him a dunking was Saria, who had grabbed Mido about the ankles. Now firmly holding Mido by both feet, she leaned back. Another Kokiri child grabbed her by the waist, and another by his waist, and so on. They all braced themselves, as above dozens of fairies flitted about in various degrees of excitement, agitation, and amusement.

"Heave!" Saria yelled, and Mido yelped loudly as his legs and arms suddenly were yanked in different directions. His limbs now felt like they were being pulled off, much to his displeasure. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Kokiri were not strong enough to win against the fish. Mido's grip on the fishing pole was slowly becoming less and less sound, and the smooth wooden handle started slipping through his fingers.

Link shaded his eyes and leaned forward, looking out in amusement at his former rival. "I've always said, fishing is a jerk on one end waiting for a jerk on the other,'" Link said. "Oops, I think he's about to lose his line. Guess that fish is one that's gonna get away, eh Timb-huh?" The Hylian had glanced over towards his companion, only to find there was nothing left of him, besides a neatly folded trenchcoat.

Mido winced, finding himself between a rock and a hard place, to put it tritely. If the fish won, he'd be dunked. If he let go of the pole, he'd end up flying backward as the inertia of the Kokiri's pulling caught up to him. It was a lose-lose situation, either way, and in any case, they would be down one very large fish.

Just then, as Mido's fingertips nearly slipped from the pole, something big and four-legged sailed over Mido's head, throwing the sun into shade for a moment. Mido yelled. "What the-"

**SPLASH!!!**

The cold slap of water on the freckled Kokiri's face caused him to gasp. Something big had just hit the water, completely dousing him and the other Kokiri in the wake of its splash. The shock of this made him nearly lose his grip on the pole. However, it wouldn't have mattered either way: the tug on the end of Mido's line had suddenly gone very slack.

Unfortunately, the other Kokiri were still pulling on him by the legs. With a yell, he fell backwards onto Saria and the others, scattering the entire group like tenpins. Groaning and twitching, he disentangled himself from various Kokiri, muttering apologies.

"My line must've brokewhatever jumped in must've snapped the line-" Mido halted in mid—rant as he stared at the fishing pole in his hands. The line was still firmly attached, although it was very slack. "Weird," he muttered, following the line. Then he gulped.

Timbre, in wolf form, was slogging his way out of the pond, completely drenched, though with a triumphant gleam in his eye. Clamped firmly in his grinning jaws was the giant silver fish, which twitched feebly. Feeling about twice as heavy as usual because of waterlogged fur, the wolf clambered onto the bank next to Mido. The Boss of the Kokiri swallowed a little as Timbre dropped the fish. It hit the ground with a wet slap, flopped a couple of times, and then was still.

"Uhthanks?" Mido blinked at Timbre, who looked like an overgrown sheepdog with hair falling in front of his eyes. Mido squinted, raising an eyebrow. "You're weird. For a Wolfos, anyway"

Timbre just woofed noncommittally.

Link, who had jumped up and approached as he saw Timbre go flying into the pond, smirked down at his friend. Timbre at the moment appeared in a very comical light, with his saturated ears flopped down and his normally silky fur matted damply against his skin. The Hylian snickered. "You look like a mop." Link commented, not trying very hard to conceal his amusement.

The wolf seemed to glower for a moment, then proceeded to shake himself off wildly. Link yelped as he was suddenly drenched. Mido and the other Kokiri also flinched as they were saturated again. The wolf stopped shaking himself off, his fur now sticking out in every direction. He now resembled a black and white puffball. With an expression that seemed to convey a snide grin, Timbre looked up at the Hylian, who was now quite saturated. Link's hair was now matted down as well, and condensation dripped from his nose.

"Now _you_ look like a mop too," Saria pointed out, disentangling herself with a smirk. "But at least we got some fish for lunch." She patted Timbre gingerly on the head, as if he were merely an oversized lap dog. Timbre groaned, feeling a bit humiliated, but politely tolerated it.

Link grumpily wrung out his hair. "That fish was way too much trouble for its own good. It had better be delicious."

The wolf woofed in an affirmative sort of way, now tolerating Saria and a few more Kokiri who had gotten over their shock enough to start curiously poking at him. Now that they didn't regard him as a threat, he was probably going to have to get used to prodding.

Mido blinked. "That's th' biggest fish ever caught here, I think. It's still not enough for everyone, though." He sighed wearily and started reeling up his fishing rod. Link, however, stayed the Kokiri's hand.

"I think it'd be a little less perilous if I caught the next one," he remarked.

*****

"Move it along, now!" Koume hovered above a couple of Stalchildren, pointing them towards Zora's River. "That way." The skeletons shuffled off, leaving Koume more or less by herself. So far she'd sent off several groups of minions as search parties, sent to scour various locations in Hyrule. The undead were fine to send off to the wilderness, but she'd been forced to send some less brain-dead minions into the civilized areas. All of the minions she'd sent had to be able to zero in on the magic of the Destiny Stone. Wherever _it_ was, the two rogue Heroes were bound to be there as well.

She'd also managed to convince a few local Wolfos packs to try and sniff out the two Heroes of Time. This was a difficult thing on two parts: for one, Wolfos tended to be rather ornery at taking orders, and for another, they didn't have anything to base off of for a scent. Finally, Koume had been forced to explain to them to follow the vague magical scent' that strong magic users had, using herself as a basis. She then clarified further, explaining about the specific smell' of magic they were looking for, that of the Heroes of Time. The Wolfos had seemed skeptical, but split off anyway. Any reward that Koume had to offer them was much more beneficial than anything they could receive on their own, and from the excruciatingly scrawny looks of some of them, it appeared that hunting had not been very good lately. Koume circled high into the air, until she was hovering over Hyrule Field. From here she had a good view of most of the plain.

The Fire Witch sighed in relief. Wolfos were tricky customers. They weren't all too smart, especially when it came to food, but they could still be difficult and rather dangerous to deal with. They usually weren't too keen on following the orders, which made them precarious allies at best. _Anyhow, it's all the better to keep them motivated_, she thought, watching the gray shaggy shapes lope off in all directions. If the Heroes of Time were anywhere in Hyrule, they would be soon discovered, unless they were adept at remaining unseen and unscented.

But then again, Koume thought smugly, if they'd been released from the protection of a Destiny Stone that had held them so long, they were most likely very confused and disoriented. Weak. Better to take care of them now.

"Now," Koume muttered to herself, "What to do about Termina" She'd been debating with herself whether to broaden their search.

After Twinrova had released Ganondorf from his prison, he had quickly asserted dominance over Hyrule. _That had been amusing_, Koume thought. The Parting of the Ways had fully altered the memories of every person, and creature living in the land, save for the casters. None of them now remembered the Heroes of Time, or their exploits, not even Ganondorf himself. This also meant that the peoples of Hyrule had been completely unaware of the danger of the Gerudo King. It had been even easier that the first time to take the country, as unprepared as the Royal House was. But Ganondorf's first conquest had only hastened his thirst for another, and the holder of Power had turned a hungry eye on Termina, across the sea. Termina had slowly fallen to Ganondorf's iron fist, although small resistances still persisted even now in the country. In fact, Ganondorf was currently _in_ Termina, attempting to quell some of these challenges. If Koume sent search parties there, Ganondorf would surely catch wind of what was going on.

Koume and her sister had argued among themselves, debating whether or not to alert their son about the small hitch that had occurred in their plans. Koume had been all for telling Ganondorf immediately, so that he would be aware of the threat. Kotake, however, argued that if they notified their son that two of the Heroes of Time were back together, the spell on his memory would be broken and he would obsessively begin chasing them _all_ down, wherever they were, until they were _all_ destroyed. To this Koume pointed out that this was what they wanted in the first place. Then Kotake had said in her sibilant voice, "_but what if they manage to defeat him?"_

The old hag nearly fell out of the air in indignation at the thought. Defeat Ganondorf? Sure, the Heroes of Time might have managed it before, but that was with their combined power of _eight_. They were now all split apart, and she wasn't even sure if they all still lived. The only dangerous ones were the two who had evaded the spell. Surely _two_ of them couldn't-

Kotake's voice suddenly screeched in Koume's mind. Sssssister!!!

Koume mentally winced at her other half. Ouch, not so loud! What do you want?!

Firsssst of all, how goesss the ssssearch? The Ice Witch asked.

Koume rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. I just sent a few dozen search parties out, about threescore monsters in all. I also got a hold of a few Wolfos packs. They're going to try and track for us.

How did you ever manage to get those brutesss to agree to sssuch an order? Kotake asked, interested.

Well, they're pretty hungry. I told em if they managed to bring either of them down, they were welcome to erwell, you know what they do when they catch their quarry.

Kotake winced mentally. Ugh. They're _that_ hungry?

The Fire Witch gave a mental shrug. Anyway, what's so important that you had to screech at me from half a world away?

I have disssscovered ssssomething that might be useful in our ssssearch, The Ice Witch murmured, remembering to keep her voice' down this time.

What's that? Koume sent, curious.

Firsssst, Kotake sent, I want you to tell me where you hid the ressst of that chocolate gateau.

Hey! That last bit is mine! You ate about three-quarters of it before I even knew we had it!

But you ate all the ssspanikopita on me, the sibilant voice argued back. Ssso it isss only fair that I ssshould get fair exchange!

Fine, fine, I'll tell you later. Now, what did you find out?

It involvesss that rogue Desssstiny Ssstone. The one that wassss, and sssstill issss to a degree, protecting the Heroessss of Time.

What about it?

I disssscovered itssss location. Kotake grinned mentally.

Where is it?

I dissscovered, Kotake's voice hissed proudly. Itsss location wassss deep in the Lossst Woodsss.

So? Koume scowled to herself.

Sssso? Thisss meansss that the Heroessss of Time were releasssed in the Lossst Woodsss!

And you think that they're still there?

It issss mosssst likely, Kotake murmured.

Well, Koume looked thoughtful, even though her sister couldn't see her. That's something. Heheh The Fire Witch began snickering.

What'sss ssso funny? Kotake asked curiously.

I sent Cuddles to search the Lost Woods Koume's horrible grin widened.

Kotake's laughter floated into the Fire Witch's mind. Well, woe betide thossse two if _he_ happensss to find them

*****

In the Lost Woods, shafts of mid-day sunlight flowed through the trees and speckled the forest floor with random flecks of golden illumination. Two pairs of boots scuffled against the ground as their owners threaded their way carefully through the underbrush. Benz and Aka had spent the night high in a tree in the Lost Woods. The both of them were clearly aware of the dangers that prowled their home at night. Stalfos were a very a common occurrence, and neither Benz or Aka were very well equipped to deal with boneheads,' as Aka often called them.

The Skull Kid paused a moment and sighed. "The Woods seem even more creepy than usual," he remarked quietly, looking around, his lips pursed in a worried frown.

Benz shrugged. "Well, maybe the Woods are *squeak* just angrysometimes it does this when there's a lot of intruders" Benz too was feeling rather subdued. "An' some of the *squeak* normal paths have changed directionusually that *squeak* path there takes us straight to the Sacred Forest Meadowbut today it just loops *squeak* back into the deepest part of the Woods." The Deku shrugged.

"I wonder if it's mad at Spikes an' his friend" Aka said. By it' he seemed to mean the Lost Woods itself, which seemed to take on a certain perverse sentience in its persistence at trapping unwary travelers.

"Or better *squeak* yet, maybe it's *squeak* trying to trap the thief that invaded our loot hole!" Benz suddenly became very excited, and he jumped up and down, drawing his short sword. "Serves em right, I say"

Aka and Benz still refused to see eye-to-eye on exactly what had happened to the statues. Benz still thought they'd been stolen, but Aka was convinced that they'd come to life. Either way, they both agreed to search for whoever had taken the two swords and shield from their stash.

"Must've been some spell," Aka mused aloud, as they abruptly entered a darker portion of the Woods. The sunlight was practically absent, and they made their way along much more carefully. "I mean, t' turn two guys t' stone like that? That's not normal magic"

His Deku companion just rolled his glowing eyes with a snort of disgust. "Th' only kind of *squeak* magic you should be worrying about is _illusion_," he reiterated strongly. "And that's just a trickyou do it all the timeSheikah used to *squeak* do it all the time, and Gerudo thieves use it-hey!" Benz jumped up suddenly, nearly dropping his weapon. "What if it was a *squeak* Gerudo that stole our stuff?"

Aka blinked, stopping suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

Benz didn't seem to hear Aka and continued ranting. "That's what it *squeak* was! A stinkin' female Gerudo bi-*SQUEAK!*"

Aka had thrown himself at Benz, clapping both gloved hands over the Deku's snout. "Shh!" Aka warned. "Someone's coming! Initiate concealment maneuvers!" Without a second thought, the Skull Kid easily lifted his small companion, who squeaked in terror. Throwing the struggling Benz into a nearby bush, the Skull Kid dived in after the Deku without a second glance.

Benz squirmed upright, and joined Aka as he peered out from the brush. "What is it?" the Scrub blinked, his squeaky voice lowering to a whimper. "Not more Stalfos?"

"No, not boneheads," Aka murmured. "Too big. Shhhere it comes."

Moments later, something huge and hulking pushed its way forcefully into view. It was grunting loudly, shadowed snout twitching gently as if following a scent. As it walked past the two hidden robbers, they felt the ground shake forcefully from its large booted footfalls. The hulking form halted, snuffling this way and that. It breathed heavily, as if panting, and its breath purveyed a stink that seemed to coat its surroundings in a foul odor.

"Please don't spot us" Benz cowered. "Please don't"

Aka elbowed his friend sharply, and the Deku silenced himself.

The monster paused in mid sniff. It was like it was scenting someone out. It glared around, and Aka and Benz froze as its face swept along the ground, a yard or less away. After a moment, it snorted, as if this wasn't the scent it was looking for. Benz was quivering by now. The creature did resemble some sort of giant anthropomorphic canine in its behavior, after all.

The huge monster took one last peer around the clearing, and Benz and Aka got a clear view of its watery yellow eyes set deep within its face. Then it was moving again, trailing some large weapon behind it. Both sat in silence as the vibrating steps became less and less violent. Then the Woods seemed to swallow the sound completely. Neither spoke for a long time.

Benz shuddered. "That had to be the *squeak* biggest Moblin I've ever seen," he murmured. "I didn't know *squeak* they could get that large"

Aka blinked. "Neither did I" Pulling himself out of their impromptu refuge, he gave Benz a hand up, which Benz accepted gratefully, though his hands were shaking still. Aka looked the way the Moblin had gone. "Why do you think that thing's around? Ganondorf doesn't usually care about the forest to send his minions traipsing all over it."

The Deku brushed himself off. "Well, unless I'm mistaken, *squeak* that _thing_ is currently headed for Kokiri Village." Benz stared at his feet. "Unless the paths are *squeak* changed again."

"That wouldn't matter," Aka said. "It was following a scent, didn't you hear it sniffing? It's the only way to find your sure path through the Lost Woods, smell. That, or a fairy guardian." Aka sighed. "We've been to Kokiri beforemet those kids"

"Yeah, and we *squeak* explored' that kid's house," Benz recalled.

"And now that thing's gonna be terrorizing those poor Kokiri" Aka said glumly. He looked at Benz. "Maybe we should warn them!"

"Warn them!" Benz squeaked. "But *squeak* we're on a mission, here! We don't have *squeak* time to warn themif we head towards *squeak* Kokiriwe might run into that monster!" Dekus weren't especially well known for their bravery, as Benz's slightly spineless attitude proved.

Aka puffed himself up. "But we're Aka the Mighty and his trusty sidekick Benz! How can we live with ourselves, walking away from protecting the innocent?!"

"Very *squeak* easily." Benz said, turning on his heel. "Like this." He started walking purposely in the direction opposite that of the path the Moblin had taken.

Aka growled, and stomped on the end of the Deku Scrub's long navy blue cape. "Hold up," He said fiercely, as Benz tripped and fell. "We're going to Kokiri forest and warnin' those kids, you hear me!?"

"Bu- *squeak* But-" Benz whined face first on the ground.

Aka pulled his friend up to his feet by the shoulders. "Keep a stiff upper lip! It'll be like we're real superheroes!"

"Number one, I don't *squeak* have lips," Benz grumbled, crossing his arms, "And*squeak* number two, we're not heroes."

"Besides," Aka said, grinning. "Heroes get rewarded for doing good deeds like this all the time, right? Maybe they'll reward us!"

"Now there's a thought," Benz mused. "Well, if there's a reward involved"

"Right!" Aka skipped off ahead jubilantly. "Now, to find our way to the village"

"Good grief" Benz sighed as he followed sedately. "That might take *squeak* all afternoon. The Woods hasn't exactly been cooperative with us *squeak* lately, you knowWe're bound to be going in circles for a while."

"Well, we'll keep going in circles then, until we find the right way!" Aka yelled back. "Those kids'll be needing our help!"

Benz just sighed and walked on, still not totally convinced this was such a good idea.

Meanwhile, deep in Kokiri village, Timbre leaned back in the grass with a contented sigh, gloved hands clasped behind his head. Link had answered well on his promise, and proved to be quite a skilled angler, landing more fish than the Kokiri would normally have been able to. Maybe it was just because he'd been hungry, but that had to have been the tastiest fish Timbre had tasted in a long time. The young man smirked a little in contentment. Now that his stomach wasn't constantly clamoring to be fed, he was able to think a little more clearly.

Staring at the sky, he tried to think of really important events that might remind Sond of their friendship. Technically he'd only known his friends for around a year or sothen again, with all the time jumps, repeats of the same days, and such, it had actually probably been for much longer than that. Or at least, it seemed that way.

_Sometime in there_, he thought, frustrated, _there's bound to be something that she'd remember_. Frustrated, Timbre tried to think of the problem in a different way: If _he_ were the one who needed to be reminded, how would his friends go about it? The answer seemed to come nearly at once: Do something that reminded him of their first meting. There was bound to be some eerie feeling of déja vu from that, something that could jog one's memory.

__

Hmm, I'll have to tell Link about that one later, he thought drowsily. Unfortunately, eating so much had made him feel very sleepy. Having a full stomach tended to make a wolf very lethargic. Timbre's eyelids slowly drooped and he let himself begin to doze off, thinking about the first time he had truly met his friends.

_The ten-year old sighed apathetically as he stared forwards, not wanting to appreciate the cloudless blue sky, or the sun shining down from the spring morning. All he cared about at the moment was the fact that he was lost._

It was hard enough having to adjust to completely new surroundings- it was another thing entirely to have to adjust to a complete physical alteration. The boy stared down at his hands, eternally clothed in their black fingerless gloves. Human hands. Had it only been a week and a half since he'd found himself here? It had seemed like much longer. But in the space of that week and a half, he'd had to adjust to many things. Like walking, for instance. Human legs bent funny, and he still tripped over himself from time to time, usually earning himself odd stares in the process. Then there had been cultural things. He shook his head and hugged his trenchcoat tightly about him, stubbornly ignoring the people(stupid people, he thought) jostling himself from all sides.

Hyrule Castle Town's market was a very busy place, but at the moment, it was also the only place he could get food. He'd actually had to filch food here and there until he figured out that those pretty gemlike rocks that people kept passing to each other were actually their form of currency. Even then, he only rarely found any of these rupees,' as they called them. A few times he'd lowered himself to a few odd jobs, though he often felt he was being swindled. He'd had his best luck in finding them by searching in bushes and out of the way places. Stupid thing, really, money, he thought, staring at the two green and blue rupees resting in his palm. Where he'd come from-

No, he wasn't going to think about home. He'd left, and that was that. He wasn't going to go back, not ever. The boy shook his head again, now in such a hotheaded mood that he was not really paying attention or caring where he was headed. It was with this attitude that he suddenly found himself colliding with another person.

"Oof!" The trenchcoated boy sat down hard, glaring at the purple-haired human boy who he'd run into. At first, the trenchcoated boy blinked several times, as his assailant appeared to have the head of a fox. Timbre felt a slight surge of homesickness. But then, a moment later the vulpine face lifted away and the purple-haired boy's real face stared at him with concerned red eyes. It had just been a fox mask after all, the trenchcoat boy thought bitterly.

"Are you alright?" The fox-boy asked, concerned.

"I would be if I didn't keep running into people," the trenchcoated boy snarled, spewing a bout of rather colorful lupine language as he realized he'd dropped his money. The other boy's red eyes widened as he suddenly found himself being growled at. It was probably a good thing this human didn't understand what he was saying, otherwise he'd probably have found himself in a fistfight.

"Hey, what happened?" Another boy, about the same age, stepped out of the milling crowd. This boy was blonde, with blue eyes and a very odd pointed green hat. His ears were also pointed, as the trenchcoated boy noticed. Behind him were two human girls, both with dark brown hair.

"Jus' bumped into this little guy here," the fox-boy said, standing up, and offering a hand to the trenchcoated boy.

"Hey, who're you calling little?'" The short boy refused the hand as he stood up. "You better not be makin' fun of me" He was growling again.

"We aren't," one of the girls said simply. Her eyes were also blue, like green-hat boy's. "My name's Sond," she said after a moment, grinning. "What's yours?"

The angry boy did not return the smile, though he did answer her. "Timbre," he grumbled. "My name is Timbre. Timbre Firral."

The green-hat boy must have misheard this, as he squinted. "Timbe? That's a weird name"

"It's Timbre!" the trenchcoated boy snapped, whirling on him. "There's an r' in there!"

"Heh, I like Timbe' better," the green hat boy smirked, and for a moment, Timbre contemplated punching him. "My name is Link," the pointy-eared one declared, and Timbre scowled at him.

"And I'm Kafei!" The purple haired fox-boy added.

"And I'm Kat," said the other girl, whose brown eyes were giving Timbre a very odd look. In fact, Timbre felt like they were all giving him weird looks.

"What are you all staring at?" he demanded.

Kat squinted, as if she couldn't believe that someone could be this rude. "I think I recognize you from somewherearen't you that weird boy I saw in Kakarikothe one that talks to Wolfos?"

That hit a nerve. Timbre glared at them all with angry green eyes. "You're just like the rest of these people," he growled. "Makin' fun of mecalling me namesforget you. Later." He spun on his heel, turning his back on the four who'd just introduced themselves.

"Hey wait," Sond said. "We've only just met!"

"Beh, let him go," The boy Link called. "Timbe's just a big Deku stick in the mud."

"Harrumph" Timbre growled, glaring back at them. If they were trying to be funny, it wasn't working.

"Aww, Link, be nice" Sond reprimanded her friend. "We didn't mean it, we're just joking. Come on back, we've barely even made friends."

Friends? Timbre snorted derisively. "Friends?! Hah. I don't need friends," he sneered, looking away from the four.

"Everybody has to have friends!" Kafei's voice rang in his ears. "Otherwise, who'll help you out when you needwell, help?"

"No one." Timbre's voice sounded stubborn, but a lot of the acid had gone from his voice. His temper was subsiding, slowly.

"Come on, there's got to be some people you want to hang out with," Kat said, a bit desperately.

"Nobody wants me around," Timbre said, slumping a little. Now that his temper was running its course, it was being replaced slowly by the sort of gloom he was used to. "I'm worthless."

"Maybe you only think so." Kat said softly. "But I remember you talking to those Wolfos outside of Kakariko. If you hadn'tthey would've attacked me, wouldn't they?"

Timbre scowled. "Maybe," he lied, knowing what she said was true. "It doesn't matter anyway. You don't want me around. Goodbye." He started walking away again.

"Hey, come back-" Sond called again.

"There's nothing you can say that will make me come back there," Timbre said.

"-you left your money." Sond finished.

Timbre stopped in his tracks. "Oh," he mumbled quietly, and turned back towards the group. "Uh"

Smiling just a little, Timbre woke up a little from his dreamlike state. After he'd gone back for the money, he'd never been the same. Sure, he'd been a bit snappish and such at first, but everybody managed to be patient with him, and he'd slowly warmed up to all of them, even Link. And now that they were all his friends, he couldn't imagine life without them. Wolves were social creatures, after all, just like humans. Part of his low self-esteem had probably stemmed on the fact that he'd felt completely alone, and therefore insecure.

He swallowed heavily, hoping that the same insecurity wouldn't return now that he found himself separated from many of his friends. _No_, he thought stubbornly_. We're getting them back, we're getting them all back, even if it takes a hundred years._ Somehow, that thought comforted him. It felt like something Kasumi would say.

_I wonder where everyone else is and what they're doing now,_ he thought idly, his eyes still closed in half-slumber. _I hope they're all okaybut it'll be great to see them again, all grown up._ He idly wondered what Nick and Ty might look like older. And what about Tejina-

Timbre twitched a little. She'd have forgotten him too, along with the rest of the world. For some reason, the thought of that made him feel a little bit sad, and he sighed.

"Mister!"

Timbre yawned, too comfortable in the throes of slumber to really heed the voice yelling from nearby. And he'd never been referred to as mister' before-

"HEY!"

Something bright glared at him, brilliant even through his closed eyelids. He groaned and refused to wake up. Then something poked him on the nose.

"**ATCHOO!"**

The small fairy yelped and hid behind Mido's head as Timbre suddenly jerked upright, his green eyes blinking owlishly. Breathing through his nose, he glared at the Kokiri boy who'd inadvertently woken him up. "Whaaat?" He slurred.

"It's Sond! She hasn't come back yet!"

"Huh?"

Mido sighed, and tried to explain. "She went into the forest, you know, to make sure there weren't any monsters around, but she hasn't come back yet"

"What time is it?"

Having no real clocks, Kokiri time judgment was based largely on the position of the sun. "Well, uh, the sun's startin' to setshe's been gone since just after lunch."

"GahMan, I've been asleep all day? Serves me right for eating too much" Timbre rubbed the bleariness out of his eyes, while Mido stared at him, looking worried.

"Can you go and find Sond? I would, butwell the monsters and all" Mido might have proven very bossy, but he was clearly slightly scared by the thought of venturing into the Lost Woods.

"Sure, I'll go lookwhere's Link?"

"I sent him after Sond about an hour ago."

Timbre blinked. "Say what?"

"I already sent him, an' he didn't come back" Mido wrung his hands, rocking from foot to foot. His fairy peered from behind one pointed ear. "And I thoughtyou might be able to smell where they'd gone, an' bring em back."

Timbre had jumped to his feet, eyes determined. "Why didn't Link wake me up? Is he a complete idiot?" He said aloud. He stepped over to his trenchcoat, was about to put it on, and then thought better of the idea. Looking over at Mido, he nodded. "Don't send anyone else after us, alright?"

"But what if the monsters-" Mido blinked in surprise as the wolf stared at him incredulously with intelligent green eyes. "Oh. Right."

The wolf turned and walked away, then seemed to have a second thought. Timbre walked back over to his trenchcoat and nudged the bundle over, revealing the sword Link had made him take along with him. Lifting it in his jaws like it were a fetching stick, he gave one last glance at the freckled Kokiri boy before loping off towards the forest fringe.

Mido's fairy orbited his head as he stared after Timbre.

"Good luck," he murmured.

*****

The wolf gritted his teeth against the leather scabbard, well aware that he was probably leaving fang marks in the leather. But at the moment, he had other things on his mind. The coffee smell, which he had been following since the sunset, was growing stronger and stronger. Since it was fresher than the coffee trail that had led him and Link to Kokiri Village the previous day, he knew he was on the right trail. Every once in a while, he caught Link's scent as well. At least Link seemed to be on Sond's trail. It would have been harder for Timbre if he'd had to find them both in completely separate areas. _I'd rather this be quicker than slower, these woods are creepy._

It was definitely dark out, and the Lost Woods was exponentially creepier at night than it was during the day. Hoots and echoes seemed to increase tenfold with the falling of darkness, and wraithlike flitting shapes with glowing eyes floated about, peering at him. Timbre wasn't sure if these apparitions were real or not, but he kept a close eye on them all the same.

His first hour of trailing was rather uneventful, although this was unfortunately not the case for his second. He suddenly paused in the middle of a larger clearing in the underbrush. Something was making his fur bristle, although he couldn't see, smell, or hear anything out of the unordinary-

The ground in front of him suddenly erupted, and the wolf sprang backwards, dropping his sword as he yelped in surprise. A Stalfos shook loose earth from its skeletal frame as it unearthed itself fully from the ground. Sad tattered remains of clothing hung loosely from the bleached white bones of the skeleton that now blocked his trail. Its skull, frozen in an eternally fiendish grin, was missing several teeth from its jawbones. The eyeless sockets, which should have been dark and empty, instead glowed with two piercing and unearthly points of light. Skeletal hands inside rotten gauntlets clutched at a rusty sword and shield. Was this what happened to those caught asleep in the Lost Woods?

The skull's head turned downwards with a creak, as if regarding him.

_Intruders will all perish. If you lose sight of the exit, you cannot return home ever again_

Timbre took a step back, though not out of fear. The Stalfos advanced menacingly, clearly meaning to spike the wolf on his rusty sword. For something so dead, the skeleton's opening attack was incredibly swift. Timbre only managed to jump aside in time as the ancient sword buried itself deep into the loam where he had stood only moments before.

Dodging aside, Timbre circled his opponent, trying to stay calm. It had recovered from its failed attack with the untiring speed of the undead Assessing his situation, he sized up his opponent. He was confident that biting the skeleton wouldn't be very effective. It wasn't like a wolf's bite wasn't competent, no; he was quite sure if he tried, his jaws would be able to crush one of the Stalfos's legs easily. However, doing so would leave his whole back unprotected for a precious mortal second or two.

And thenhe could almost visualize the rusty sword flashing in the skeleton's grip down at his neckugh! No, he needed a different way to defeat this skeleton. Still keeping a wary stare on the Stalfos, he saw something metallic glimmer out of the corner of his eye. _His sword_! He might have a better chance with a weapon.

With one last hasty glance into the skeleton's demonic visage, Timbre suddenly flung himself at the weapon, changing form at the same time. His gloved right hand closed about the weapon's hilt, but he didn't stop on the ground, instead turning his fall into a tumble, rolling heavily to the left.

It was a smart move, as the skeleton's sword chopped deep into a tree root instead of the youth's back. Unsheathing the weapon from its scabbard, Timbre fumbled a little. He'd never been that good with swords, something he hoped the skeleton couldn't sense.

The Stalfos seemed quite unperturbed at his opponent's change of form. In fact, it seemed to redouble its efforts. As it attacked again, Timbre clumsily blocked the slash with his own blade.

**CLANG!**

The sound reverberated about the clearing, and Timbre's arm tingled uncomfortably. The second swing was higher, aimed at Timbre's face. The youth ducked instinctively as the rusty sword swished audibly over his head. The skeleton blocked clumsily with its shield as Timbre attempted a clumsy swing at its skeletal midriff. The blade clattered harmlessly off of the shield with a metallic screech, and Timbre threw himself to the left again before the skeleton's own blade could pierce his side.

Suddenly, whether planned or merely out of instinct, Timbre brought his right leg up in a kick, which connected solidly with the Stalfos's shield. The skeleton, not expecting an attack on its mode of protection, stumbled backwards.

Although Timbre wasn't an expert in swordplay, he knew what his next move would be. Leaping forward, he swung hard, the sword gripped in both his hands.

With an audible snap, the Stalfos' severed head flew off of its shoulders, and clattered noisily against a tree trunk. The headless body, disoriented, started swinging around wildly, looking for its lost head.

"You want your skull, bonehead?" Timbre snapped at the headless skeleton, walking over to the skull, which chattered at his approach. He put one foot on it, forcing its jaw closed. "Well, go and _fetch!_"

Spitefully, Timbre kicked the skull as hard as he could. It seemed to glare at him angrily as it clattered off noisily into the underbrush. Satisfied that his trail ahead was clear, he walked off down the way he'd remembered the coffee smell, leaving the pathetic headless Stalfos far behind him.

Timbre was about to sheath his sword and change form again when he realized with surprise that he could still smell the coffee scent. Not quite as strongly as he had before, of course, but it was still there. _If a human nose can smell it_, Timbre thought, _she must be quite close._ He decided that being human (and therefore able to use a sword) was probably a good idea at the moment, and continued onwards, buckling the scabbard about his waist.

His prediction was right, as he found out minutes later. The first sound he heard was a small scream. _That's Sond's voice_, Timbre thought, alarmed. The second sound he heard was a male voice, and very unmistakably Link's:

"Stay back!"

The third sound he heard was odd, something between a grunt, a roar, and a snarl. Bracing himself for whatever he was going to find, Timbre pushed the last few leafy branches out of the way. The sight that greeted his eyes was rather sobering.

Link stood protectively in front of Sond, brow furrowed in anger. Sond had drawn back, her bow ready. Around her head orbited a blue fairy, which seemed terrified, as it was quivering. Link had his shield held out, and his sword flashed dangerously in his left hand, pointing at a huge hulking creature that was slowly advancing on the three of them. It was a foul-smelling creature, a good twelve feet high, and clothed in a dirty loincloth. It wore stained gauntlets, rusty metal epaulettes and an equally greasy helmet, with a protruding spike at its top as thick as a rhinoceros horn. Behind it, clenched in gorilla-arm fists, was a massive spear, the shaft of which would not have been out of place as a good-sized tree trunk.

Timbre yelled aloud before he realized exactly what he was doing. "Hey! Stop, you!"

"Huh?" Link, Sond, and her fairy all blinked in surprise, glancing over at him. The creature also turned, and Timbre found himself staring it straight in the face.

A blast of fetid breath stung his eyes as the monster snarled at him. It had a face that looked like a cross between a mandrill, a boar, and a bulldog, gone hideously wrong. The Moblin (as Timbre recognized the species) bared long protruding yellowed fangs at him, beady jaundiced eyes narrowing. It growled at him menacingly face contorting hideously, but Timbre puffed out his chest and drew his blade, slowly going into a fighter's stance. He at least knew how to do that. But if that thing was attacking his friends-

The Moblin seemed amused at the youth's attempt at bravery, and chuckled. Its laugh sounded as ugly as its face. It then readied its spear. Timbre, out of either trepidation, stubbornness, or pure foolishness, charged the Moblin with a roar of his own.

"Timbe!" Link's eyes widened, concerned for his friend. "You idiot! What are you doing?!"

Timbre didn't seem to want to listen, and continued his blind charge. "Yaaaaaah!!"

**CLANGG!!!**

Timbre's furious sword swing connected solidly with the Moblin's right gauntlet, which it had held up in defense. The closed fist was protected by its layer of thick metallic coating, and was completely unharmed. Hot sparks flew from the impact, but otherwise, the metal remained undamaged. Timbre, on the other hand, grimaced in pain as his sword vibrated violently from the impact, causing shoots of sharp bone-shattering pain to run up his arms. With a yell, he found himself unable to hold onto his sword, and it slipped loosely from his numbed, aching fingers.

"Timbre!" Link yelled again, his eyes wide with shock.

Sond gave a small scream as the Moblin leaned forward made a snatch for the stunned youth with its clawed, paw like mitt. Its fist was huge, and the ham like fingers closed about Timbre's body easily, pinning his arms helplessly to his sides. His ribcage ached as the fingers closed convulsively about his body, forcing the air out of his lungs.

Link gave an angry cry and started running at the Moblin. It, however, whirled with a disgusting smile, and squeezed his prisoner. Timbre gave a strangled sort of cry as lights suddenly danced in front of his eyes. His chest was in horrible throbbing pain, and he was sure the loud _crack_ he'd just heard was one of his ribs. This was confirmed as a rush of black agony suddenly made him cry out loudly in pain. His mind reeled, almost falling unconscious as he realized he was about to be crushed to death by the Moblin. _Why_ had he charged face-first into the fray like the idiot he was?

Link was forced to stop his attack, the Stone about his neck dangling heavily from its chain. The Hylian stared helplessly, as the Moblin's eyes roved hungrily over at the Destiny Stone. Something in its otherwise dull eyes flickered, perhaps in recognition. The creature snarled warningly, shaking his prisoner. If Link came any closer, it was clear that the Moblin would squash Timbre into a pulp. But if he stayed here, he would just be forced to watch as the life was slowly and agonizingly squeezed out of his friend. The Moblin grinned. It was enjoying this!

It, however, could not predict what happened a second later. While one moment ago, it had held a struggling man in its grasp, the Moblin now discovered it was holding an equally struggling wolf. The trapped lupine painfully twisted his head down and buried his sharp teeth deep into the Moblin's forefinger.

Out of instinct, the Moblin flung its hand out in pain, and Timbre wisely decided to let go. If he remained attached to the monster's hand, the whiplash from its frantic shaking could easily snap his neck. However, letting go of the Moblin at the height of the swing caused him to be flung high in the air. The wolf helplessly turned a few aerial somersaults, before returning to fall, crashing back first into the brush nearby. He struggled upright, chest feeling as if it were on fire. If the Moblin hadn't managed to crack his ribs properly, that fall certainly felt as if it had.

Meanwhile, Link had charged, now unhindered, at the Moblin. Being a vastly more experienced swordsman, Link was able to duck and weave, anticipating blocks and attacks that Timbre had failed to notice. He was also tougher, and knew how to tense his arm muscles so that the jarring blows did not make the sword vibrate painfully in his hand. The Moblin had dropped its spear when it had launched Timbre, and apparently wasn't intelligent enough to remember its weapon. This was probably all for the best.

However, it was doing a marvelous job of defending itself. Even if Link managed to get a good stroke in, it simply parried with its gauntlets. Link redoubled his furious attacks, but the Moblin simply started shielding itself with both gauntleted fists crossed in front of its face. The air rang with the metallic screeches of metal upon metal. _This isn't working,_ Link thought, perspiration running into his eyes. If he could just get one slice in, he'd be able to finish this. If only it could be distracted, even for a moment-

That distraction arrived nearly instantly, as if cued by his wish. There was a twang and a swishing sound as a flaming arrow suddenly arced in from somewhere behind him and buried itself deeply into the Moblin's right thigh. Sond's brow furrowed in warlike concentration, Cyrus orbiting her head as she busily selected another arrow. Meanwhile, the Moblin screeched in pain, and reared up, exposing its ugly misshapen face once again as it clutched at its wound. The next moment, Timbre's dark form leapt at the Moblin. He pointedly ignored the black searing that ran through his chest, focusing instead on slashing at the Moblin's now unprotected face. The monster's eyes bugged as the wolf connected, and it swatted out blindly, searching for its spear. But Timbre had already leapt away, falling heavily on all fours. Deep gashes now ran across the Moblin's muzzle and face like red ribbon, and it stumbled wildly about, half-blinded.

Sond was yelling something, but with the roar of battle in his ears, Link had trouble making it out. The Moblin fumbled upright, its spear recovered and clutched in its massive fist. It was going to attack Link now, its blind fury fueled by the injuries it was sustaining. However, a second fire arrow suddenly caught the Moblin in the side, and Link heard Sond's voice ring out again over its roars of agony. This time, he understood her.

"Now, while its distracted!"

Timbre wheezed loudly in pain, but glanced up as he noticed Link close his eyes in concentration. The next moment, Link's sword arm began to glow. Motes of blue energy slowly orbited about the blade he held, pouring into it as the swordsman's magic power focused the weapon. The air seemed to vibrate, humming with countless waves of energy, all focused on the warrior. Link's blade soon was glowing with a radiance that threw the entire area into weird blue highlights. The Hylian's bright blue eyes snapped open suddenly and he glared viciously at the Moblin.

"Take _this!_" And with that, he released all the pent up energy into the spin slash that was his trademark. The Moblin had only time for one strangled half-roar as the spinning whirlwinding blade, Link at its center, slammed violently into its torso like a sentient hurricane. The burst of pent cerulean energy exploded violently, and Sond found her vision completely obscured by its brilliance. As the roar filled her ears, the real world seemed to start fading away. Somewhere in the deep blankness of early memories, something was stirring, and she seemed to see in double vision, reality overlaid by the ghost memory that suddenly arose in front of her eyes.

_A small boy, ten years old, the blade of his short sword glowing blue as he whirlwinded fiercely into a patch of bushes, dispatching the Deku Baba that hid cunningly among them._

The boy, the boy without a fairy, who had left the forest a short time later, never to return

Had that same boy, now a manreturned?

Was that himLink?

Now sitting next to Sond, the wolf bent his head down, averting his eyes from the brightness. His mouth was slightly agape, as if it hurt to draw breath. As the brilliant explosion died, he raised his eyes to see Link standing in the middle of a huge circle of scorched earth. A few dark stains and shards of ruined armor on the ground was all that was left of the Moblin. Its spear, the shaft completely shorn through in four places, lay in splinters several meters away. The green clad swordsman looked up, breathing heavily with exertion. He glanced thankfully over at Sond, a grateful smile crossing his face..

At that moment, something deep within Sond's mind seemed to break free. _The spinning slash,_ she thought dizzily. _It was always his favorite finishing move_Her blue eyes became slowly unfocused, and her fairy glanced down at her wavering form, concerned. The wolf nearby, whose head was bent low in exhaustion, looked up with a questioning growl. Sond blinked peacefully, and then smiled.

"Link"

Then she crumpled to the ground in a senseless heap and knew no more.

Hours and hours later, Link leaned against his treehouse in Kokiri Village, basking in the morning sunlight. He was watching in slight amusement as Saria slowly wound bandages about Timbre's torso. The injured young man was currently human and shirtless, and winced in pain every time he tried to move his arms or twist. Saria wasn't too certain whether the Moblin had managed to crack his ribs, or merely bruise them. _Either way_, Timbre winced, _they hurt._ Saria had seated him comfortably on the ground, and now the small Kokiri girl circled him critically in a fairylike fashion, her own fairy perched on top of her head.

Cyrus, Sond's own fairy, had taken his perch temporarily on Link's shoulder, silent in his concern for his normal charge. His tiny form slumped, wings twitching slightly. Link seemed to emulate his mood. They were both worried about Sond.

"Ouch!" Timbre gave a small yelp, and Saria scowled at him, tugging the bandage.

Link cracked a half smile, though he was really quite concerned for his friend. "What's buggin' now?"

"Oh, nothing _much_, just a cracked ribWhat do you _think?_" Timbre snapped irritably.

Saria rolled her eyes. "Stop _squirming_ a moment. We need to make sure your ribs aren't going to heal the wrong way. It could totally disrupt your repertory system." The green haired Kokiri had a surprisingly good knowledge of medical techniques, probably from patching up the everyday bumps and bruises of her fellow childlike compatriots.

Timbre made a face and tried to sit still. "Worthless," he growled suddenly, trying hard not to slump or move.

"What?" Link looked up sharply.

"I'm worthless sometimes. Specially now."

"You are _not_ worthless," Link snapped back, fumbling with the Destiny Stone about his neck, which was now a distinct green. Even it agreed with him. "You know Kas would give you a good smack upside the head right now if he were to overhear you talking like that about yourself." Before Timbre could answer, he continued sardonically, "And I suppose you consider ripping half that Moblin's face off worthless.' If you and Sond hadn't distracted it-" Link stopped speaking, and glanced worried up the ladder that led into his treehouse proper. Cyrus sighed again, looking glum. Sond was up there, out cold, laid out on the bed that was normally hers. Link had carried her all the way back to the Kokiri's home, but nobody seemed to want to disturb her exhausted rest. Cyrus had argued against the idea, but Link claimed they should wait until she woke up naturally. But she hadn't made any sign of waking yet, even though it was nearly noontime.

"You can't always be perfect, you know," Link said to Timbre in a quieter, more subdued voice. "Sometimes it's just enough to help."

"It's not that, it's what I did when I saw you two being attacked. I just can't believe I would do something so _stupid_," Timbre mumbled on, staring at the ground. "What was I _thinking_, just charging a giant monster that's three times my size like that?!" He slammed one fist into the ground in frustration, and immediately wished he hadn't as pain lanced down his side again. "Ow"

"What did I just tell you? _Stay still_." Saria ordered, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, you're still new at swordplay, it's a mistake anyone could've made," Link said, trying to sound comforting. "Besides, we were in danger, it was just your instincts reactingHeck, _I'd_ charge screaming at anything threatening my friends too."

"Of course, you actually know how to handle that kind of situation," Timbre retorted darkly. "I'm no swordsman."

"And that," concluded Link, "Is why I'm going to train you up, soon as those ribs aren't cracked."

"A red potion, and some rest'll do him wonders. As soon as the Twins finish brewing that new batch of healing potions," Saria said, chewing her lip. "Mido screamed at them to start on it the moment he'd sent you all off after Sond," The Kokiri's mouth twisted into a bit of a frown as she finished tying off Timbre's impromptu dressing. "Seemed to know you'd need it, or something."

"He was right too," Link said. He glanced back up towards the doorway of the treehouse, blue eyes full of worry. Timbre sensed this, and gestured at the doorway with his head, hair falling in front of his eyes as he did so.

"Go try an' wake her up," he suggested, smiling a little.

Link just looked puzzled. "What?"

"Go and wake her up. Poke her or something."

The Hylian blinked. "Bu-"

"Go on, I've been telling y'to for hours already." Cyrus spoke up for the first time.

"Jus' _go_ already," Timbre said to Link with the hint of a smirk. He leaned back carefully, arms behind his head as he cautiously settled himself in the soft grass. "Take this invalid's advice. The way she smiled at you before she faintedI think something about that battle shook something in her memory. Seems only proper she should have someone really familiar to wake up to."

Link blinked in surprise. How had Timbre known what his was thinking? Sometimes it seemed like he could read his mind, and creeped him out to no end. Without a word, Link turned and mounted the tall ladder, the wooden rungs softly creaking with his weight.

Timbre chuckled softly and closed his eyes. Moments later he was dozing. Saria looked scrupulously from Link's back to Timbre, eyebrow raised in confusion. "Grownups are weird," she concluded after a moment, and wandered off to check on the Twins and their potionmaking.

_Sond stared about her wildly. She was standing in the middle of a vast plain, but the sky was dark with clouds and thunder. She didn't like thunderwhy was she out in the middle of a storm? Wind rippled through her hair, tearing at her so fiercely that it made her eyes sting._

Next moment, she was holding hand with people on both sides. People all around her, shadowed in the darkness of the storm, braced themselves, completing a full circle. From somewhere nearby, someone was yelling.

"whatever you do, don't let go of each other's hands."

She squeezed her eyes shut as the winds increased exponentially about her, roaring in her ears until all the voices about her were drowned out. Suddenly, her feet had left the ground.

"I can't leave them!" She yelled, defiantly at the storm. "I won't!"

Then it was like she was five years old again, and she was lying alone and frightened in a forest glade. Something, no, someone was poking at her. She stirred fretfully, wishing they would stop. But they wouldn't stop. And then-

Sond's blue eyes snapped open in shock as she felt someone poking her in the forehead, right between the eyes. She sat up suddenly, and her blurred vision slowly cleared and coalesced into a handsome man's face, framed by blonde hair and blue eyes. Disoriented, she did the first thing that came to her mind. Scream.

"Aaaah!!!"

"Dah!" The young man scrambled backwards, recoiling in slight shock at the reaction. A moment later, and Sond's scream stopped as suddenly as it had started. She blinked several times, and suddenly a look flooded into her eyes that was very familiar, and comforting.

"Link!" Sond shrieked in recognition, flinging herself about his neck. The Destiny Stone, still around the Hylian's neck, dug into his chest in a slightly painful manner. But he didn't care or notice. _She remembered him_.

Link's heart leapt. "Youyou remember us now?" He stammered, hardly able to speak.

"Yes!" She wailed. "There was a storm, and Tatl came and said youthat you and Timbre were gone, and then the storm hit uswe tried to stay together but we were all ripped apartI was so scared I'd never see you againI was knocked out, and when I woke up, I was here. OnlyI didn't remember you, or anything of us growing up together. I didn't remember anyone. It was like I had never left Kokiri forest." She blinked back tears, sniffling. "Butthen we were attacked by that Moblin, and Timbre got hurt, and thenyou used your spinning slash, and it all just suddenly kind of came back to me."

"Hey, it's okay," Link said, trying to be comforting. "We're both fine, Timbre's going to be okay, I wasn't injured too badly-"

"And where have you _been _all this time?!" She practically screamed in his ear, still draped over him. Link blushed deeply. He couldn't help it, after all, having a pretty young woman suddenly tackle him. "That storm was a long time agobut now you're backand Timbre's back too! You've been gone for so longWhere is everyone else? Are they okay? What happened to us?" The questions babbled out of her mouth faster than she could draw breath.

"Uh," he said, trying to calm her down before she hyperventilated. "It's kind of a long story"

*****

_And there's the cut off for now. Thought it was a pretty nice spotseeing as things are going alright, Sond remembers, Link's happy cause she remembers him, and TimTim's still working on his inferiority complex. He'll be better. Poor Tim. *huggles Timbre* Yes, he really was that much of a jerk before he met the gang. Anyhow, now for those picture-ey links I promised back at the beginning of this chapter:_

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=223758 : There's our two protagonists. Technically it's from a slightly later part in the story, but it works. As you can see, I have trouble with Link's bangs, as cool as they might be

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=223765 : And here is adult Sond, complete with lens flare-ey Light Arrow.

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=223774 : That's the Moblin that our trio just defeated. Yes, his name is Cuddles. And just warning you now, he ain't too pretty. There's a few scratches on his face in this pic, just warning you if you're squeamish about open wounds.

__

Zat's all I uploaded for now. There will be more. Next chapter, things will pick up even more. They'll probably discover who they're up against, and a new quest will begin. And Aka and Benz didn't drop off the face of the earththey're just a little tardy, that's all. See you next update. Until then, I'd love it if you gave me feedback by clicking on that little review menu button down there. Many thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: Bane's Blade

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own itplease put that spoon away now, thanks.

*****

__

Author's Note: Chapter 5, but it's really Chapter 6 cause of the prologuewow I'm confusing myselfI saw Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets yesterday! Good movie! Good movie! Ahem, rants asideI'm venturing into unknown territory nowsince now, I've a basically general idea of how the plot was gonna move alongI have the general idea for the next big thingbut I'm going to be totally ad libbing how those two points connect. Might seem like a crazy thing to do, but it worked out pretty well in An Act to Follow. But hey, if anyone wants to see something happen, don't hesitate to leave it in a review! I just might go and write it in

*****

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 5: Bane's Blade

The two that made up the entirety of Twinrova sat across from each other, each staring intensely into the other's eyes. They were identical, except for the hair, and the jewels set into their foreheads. Koume sighed.

"Well, we're in a picklement and a half, aren't we?"

Kotake nodded. They both had a very intrinsic sense of magic, being sorceresses. However, normally their senses of the on goings of magic were rather dulled, as most common folk used magic of a weak sort. These small influxes of power were like mere droplets of rain in an ocean. But something had just occurred that worried both of them. Late the night before, both had suddenly sensed a sudden violent fluxuation of magic power, coming from the vicinity of the Lost Woods. Cuddles, apparently, had been defeated.

"PerhapsssPerhapsss we sssshould insssissst on larger sssearch partiessss?" Kotake said slowly. She swallowed nervously.

"Maybe," Koume murmured. "Though perhaps it was foolish of me to send that Moblin into those infernal Woods alone. Next time, I shall not make such a mistake."

"The Wolfosss have the ssscent now, I presssume?" The Ice Witch blinked.

"Should hope they sensed that flux," Koume grumbled. "Now, if only they would stay still and be killed like good little protagonists."

Kotake rolled her eyes. "If they had sssufficient meansss to dessstroyand ssstill be in good working order, then I doubt they will remain in one place for long. It only ssseeemsss possssible that they would deduce that more foesss are on the way."

"True, true" Koume smiled grimly. "This is going to turn into one giant chase, isn't it?"

Kotake nodded in agreement. "Yesss, I belive ssso. Hopefully, Ganondorf will not catch the ssccent himssself."

"Are you still on about that?" Koume rolled her eyes. "I still don't see why you're making such a big deal about not telling our son about this."

"One lessss worry for him," Kotake said.

"And two more for us," Koume growled.

"Better usss than him, I sssay. He isss the King, after all, and our ssson."

"You know, this'll be all over soon, and you and I will be laughing about this later." The Fire Witch snapped her gnarled fingers, and her broomstick materialized in her fist. Jumping astride it nimbly, she slowly hovered about the room.

"Look, I'll sssshow you!" Kotake's broom similarly appeared, and she flew off in the direction of the huge domed room that housed the silver sphere. Her sister sped after her, the two witches twisting and whiling around each other as they raced.

They wound through dozens of maze-like hallways, clipping minions left and right. Several Redeads were knocked askew, and they ploughed through a crowd of Gibdos like twin bowling balls. The minions were quite used to such abuse, being undead, they could take such hits with little less than a groan here and there. Besides, it gave the witches something to do other than screech at them. Suddenly, with a loud whoosh, Koume and Kotake exploded into the domed chamber. Koume cackled, flying upside down crazily in a kind of victory dance.

"I won!"

"No you didn't," Kotake said irritably. "We weren't racing. Bessssidesss, if we had been, _I _would have won, not you."

"Liar," Koume muttered, her broom carrying her over to the silver sphere.

Her sister stared at her, then down at the sphere. It was glowing sedately. "Now look. Ssssee?" The Ice Witch pointed, and the sphere responded. Since it was daytime, a huge projection onto the dome would have been too hard to see. Therefore the sphere responded with a small hologram-like projection the size of a beach ball, tiny constellations playing across its spherical surface. Three constellations were lit up.

"Canis, the Warrior, and the Maiden," Koume said. "That's three. Last time there were just two."

"Exactly," Kotake said, snapping her fingers. "A third hassss broken away from the ssspell."

Koume's eyes widened. "You mean, since those two were unaffected-"

"They do remember what hassss occurred, and therefore will now mossst certainly work to reverssse the effectsss we have causssed. _Thissss_ isss why they are dangeroussss. Ganondorf himssself is unaware of them, but they will sssoon be aware of _him_. Hissss influence in their abssssence will be quite noticeable."

"So you are saying they have left the Lost Woods, then." Kotake nodded, and Koume turned her overlarge nose towards the silver sphere. "Very well then. If they're gone from there, where are they now?" As Koume spoke, the small constellation map lit up two tiny constellations.

"Hmmthe Altar, and the Clock. Well, that'sss easssy enough. They will ssoon be headed for the Temple of Time. Perhapsss they think the Massster Sssword will aid them."

Koume swore aloud, and her flame hair seemed to blaze more furiously for a moment before she calmed herself. "This is _exactly_ why we need to tell him!"

"No," said Kotake, in a much calmer tone. "Quite the opposssite, ssssissster. If he isss told of their emergence, he will actively hunt them down. That issss our job, to make sssure that hisss rule is not compromisssed, even when he himsssself issss absssent."

"Your logic fails to make an impression," Koume muttered darkly. "However, I think we both agree that the searches must continue." As she spoke, the silver sphere decided to respond with a constellation, despite the fact it had not been asked a question.

"The Archer?" Koume twisted her ugly face into a quizzical expression.

"Indeed," Kotake hissed. "The hidden arrow, the concealed knifedeception. And one of the eight conssstellationsss we sssaw before us not too long ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koume snapped.

"Allow me to offer a compromisssse. Sssince I do not wisssh to alert our sssson, but you wisssh to alert him"

"Yes?"

"What if we alerted sssomeone elssse in hisss place? The lassst perssson they would expect to be their enemy."

"What are you saying, Kotake?" Koume twitched. "You sound dubious."

Kotake grinned. "Perhapsss, it isss time we alerted ourand hissssssspecial unitssss?"

"At Hyrule Castle?" Koume smirked. "Sister, are we getting ruthless in our old age? That lot will tear them both to pieces." They both reflected on this a moment, and nearly fell off their brooms cackling. "Of course, they'll have to find them first" Koume muttered, sobering.

"But we know that they'll be sssoon making an appearance in Hyrule Cassstle Town, yesss?" The Ice Witch giggled. "It is jussst a matter of being ready. Besssidesss, to make it to the Town from the Lossst Woodss meansss they will firssst have to crosss Hyrule Plain."

"So if the Wolfos don't get them on the way, our trump card surely will after they arrive." Koume squirmed in anticipation. "Excellent. We shall alert him tomorrow. I daresay thisit is just so _deliciously_ ironicthat the Heroes of Time will be defeated by one of their own."

Kotake chuckled. "Ssssee, I told you it wasss profitable to keep him around, dessspite hisss former betrayal" The silver sphere darkened as its constellation map faded. The Ice Witch caught the dropping relic easily in one hand. "After all, it isss asss if he never betrayed usss to begin with, thanksss to usss."

Koume giggled. "Yes, it's a good thing he won't recognize them, otherwise he might feel awfully guilty afterwards. Almost makes me sad when I think about it."

The two witches stared at each other. "Almost!" Then they both nearly fell over backwards, somersaulting in midair as the air rang with their dark and shiver-inspiring cackling.

*****

When Sond and Link had re-emerged from the treehouse, Sond stared forward resolutely. Link, too, looked strangely subdued. Link had explained how they had come by the forest, and all about the Destiny Stone that had sealed them away. Sond had similarly filled in the Hylian, and Link was shocked to find nearly a decade had passed since he'd picked up the Destiny Stone as a child. As he backed down the ladder, he thought aloud about this.

"Good grief, that means I'm going on twenty years old"

Timbre, who was dozing nearby, blinked and looked up. He winced, and put a gloved hand on his bare chest, which was tightly wrapped, hiding several nasty bruises. One didn't break ribs cleanly, after all. He groaned. "She awake?"

"Timbre!" Sond hurried over and kneeled down next to the injured youth and noticing his questioning look. "I remember everything nowhow's your ribs doing?"

"They're doing" He groaned and pulled himself into a sit, wincing. "Supposedly I've got a healing draught on the way" Feeling a bit modest with no shirt on, Timbre pulled on his trenchcoat, which he had been using as a pillow folded up. He poked at his bandaged chest and winced a little. "As soon as I'm healedI think we should move on, Link."

"Why's that?" Link looked puzzled.

"'Cause, it stands to reason. Moblins the size of that one don't simply appear in the Lost Woods normally, am I right, Sond?"

Sond nodded sedately.

"So, what are the chances one of them just happens to show up right after we do?" Timbre stared at the grassy ground between his boots.

"What're you saying?" Link raised an eyebrow as he sat down with the other two.

"Something sent that thing." With a flash, the Destiny Stone about Link's neck turned green. Sond looked slightly startled.

"Is that a quartz stone?" The stone turned a cloudy red in disagreement. Sond blinked. "Guess not."

Link examined it, letting it rest in the palm of his hand. "Er, it's called a Destiny Stone. When I picked it up ten years ago-"

Timbre blinked, flinching. Even _that _had made him twinge. "_Ten years?!_ We've been away that long?"

Link nodded slowly. "When I picked it up, it froze us. It was protecting us from the storm, and that's why we remembered everyone. Now it just kind of answers questions and offers clues. See, it turns green for yes,' and red for no.'"

Sond smiled. "Its pretty."

The Stone became warm turned a slight rose in response.

Timbre snickered. "I think you've flattered it, Sond."

"Well, anyone would be flattered if a pretty girl complimented them," Link said.

Sond giggled, and Timbre smirked, watching his friend fluster.

"Anyhow," Link said, turning a bit pink himself, "It's agreed that somebody sent the Moblin. Alright thenwhoever sent the Moblinwere they also responsible for the storm?" The stone turned green again.

"Aha," Timbre said. "Okay, who do we know that would be powerful enough to do such a thing? Maybe Majora?"

The stone turned red.

"No," Link said. "We're in HyruleI don't think Majora would be here" He thought. "Well, maybe Ganondorf"

The stone remained red. "Not Ganondorf either?" Link looked puzzled. "Well, I guess we can rule them both out."

"Wait." Sond said, thinking. "Maybe it is not them specifically. Perhaps it is an agent working in Ganondorf or Majora's name." The stone turned green.

"Which one, though?" Timbre said aloud. "Majora?"

Red stone.

"Then Ganondorf it is," Link sighed as the green stone affirmed this. "Wonderful."

"He'd have taken over Hyrule by now," Sond said quietly. "If we aren't there to stop him, there's no saying what he's done to it" The Stone turned green, but a more sickly hue than normal.

Timbre looked worried, and pained. He'd twisted the wrong way again. "Alright, so we're dealing with the Gerudo King again. Well, as resident Heroes, I'm assuming we're going to have to stop him. We'll just do what we did last time, and get the Master Sword. Seems appropriate, though I'd hate to think of the state of Hyrule if _he's_ been in charge of it for a while."

Link nodded. "So I'm assuming our next stop is the Temple of Time."

Timbre nodded, and winced.

"As soon as your bones knit," Link smirked.

As if on cue, Saria hopskipped over, with a steaming stone goblet. "It's still hot," she warned, handing it to the injured Timbre. "But it should work. The Twins think it might take an hour or so to work on you, cause usually the potions are attuned to a human body's systems, and well, you're not-"

"Er, I get the point." Timbre nodded, and eyed the concoction. It looked crimson enough. He sniffed once, and wrinkled his nose in distaste. It smelled strongly of medicine. "What exactly is in this?"

Saria cast a patronizing glance at them all. It was easier for her to do so at the moment as the three of them were sitting down. "That's a very well-kept secret. Mostly different kinds of herbs and roots from the Lost Woods. The forest has a lot of things growing in it that have wonderful healing properties. That, and a tiny pinch of healing fairy magic to make it work faster."

Timbre shrugged, and took a careful sip. "Ugh"

It was bitter. Very bitter. But that was how some red potions tasted, especially when warm. Other potions, depending on who made them, tasted sickly sweet. Apparently many of the herbs the Twins worked with were bitter, thus the bitter taste. The potion also left a bit of a gritty residue on the roof of his mouth, and he ran his tongue over it with a grimace.

Link snickered. "Potion-face. Well, I'd rather have a bad taste in my mouth for a while than a badly knit ribcage, myself."

Timbre nodded, and took another gulp. The warm bitter liquid tingled slightly as it went down, sending shivers down his arms and legs. But already the draught seemed to be having an effect, because his chest didn't ache every time he breathed deeply.

"Finish all of it," Saria ordered sternly, then walked back towards her house, presumably on other business. Her fairy bobbed obediently behind her.

Sond's own fairy Cyrus was now seated comfortably beside Sond, leaning against her coffee cup. Link glanced down at the blue fairy and sighed. "Sond, is Tatl around?"

Sond looked surprised as she answered. "No, I haven't seen her since the storm. Then again, I did forget about her too." She blinked at Link's crestfallen face. "She didn't get frozen with you?"

"No," Link said. "Last time I remember her, she was hovering up higher than us, and was a bit away from us. So I guess she was out of range when we were zapped. It must've been horrible for her to suddenly find us like that"

"She was in a state of shock when she came to warn us," Sond agreed.

"What about Obol?" Timbre asked, taking another swallow of potion.

Sond shrugged. "Haven't seen him, or any of the other fairies around at all. Just Cyrus. I think he managed to hang on to me during the storm or something."

Timbre twisted to the side a little bit, and didn't wince this time. "I think this stuff's working" He slipped out of his coat again, and started picking away at the bindings around his chest. He prodded at his side, and noticed the larger bruises diminishing at an unnatural rate. "Yeah, it is working."

Sond however, began prodding at Timbre's right arm. "Good grief, Tim! You're skin and bones," she said, pinching the bicep. "I mean, there's a lot of muscle there, but not much else."

"Well, I haven't exactly had much to eat in ten years, you know. It's a wonder Link and I aren't completely wasted away," Timbre pulled his arm away grumpily from Sond's prodding. "I guess we should be going soon," he said, changing the subject.

"At least eat something first," Sond ordered.

Link snickered. "He'll have no problems doing that."

They did eat; all of them. The Kokiri really didn't need any tangible reason to celebrate, other than the fact that their home had narrowly avoided disaster. It was with this state of mind that they all ate, as the sun ran in its daylong journey across the sky.

After lunch, Sond and Link started playing a random duet, she on her flute, and he on his old ocarina. Timbre just kind of smiled vaguely and listened in. It was what their entire group had dubbed jam sessions,' just playing for no real reason other than relaxation and fun. It made him happy in that it was a familiar thing in this new world, but made him slightly sad in how much it had changed. Without all the others playing, the melody seemed kind of superficial. Not that it wasn't pretty, it was justlacking, to one who had known the whole song.

The Kokiri, however, were all taken by the music, and sat and listened to it with eyes wide in enjoyment. A few poked Timbre.

"'Ow come you aren't playing, mister?" they asked.

Timbre shrugged, still unused to being called mister.' "I don't play a musical instrument. Ising."

"How come you aren't singing?" a girl asked him.

"Well, for one thing, I don't want to hurt myself, and anotherwell, the song they're playing right now doesn't really have words to it."

"Oh. You should make some up, or maybe you could just hum."

"Yeah," Sond said, taking a breather. "At least _try_ humming."

Timbre shrugged, as if to say, why not?' He cleared his throat, humming quietly to himself to test out his voice. The potion had just about finished its job, and he experienced no aches as he tentatively took a few deep breaths. He hadn't tried singing since he'd been revived, and was pleased to find that while his voice had deepened, he hadn't lost any tonal quality. The Kokiri oohed and aahed appropriately. Apparently they liked the sound of his voice as well.

"Guess you're more of a bass than a tenor now," Link commented, perking an ear to Timbre's voice.

Timbre nodded. He was alright with that, as long as his singing didn't suffer. One of the things he'd always liked was his singing voice, which he unfortunately used very sparingly. The results tended to surprise people when they suddenly heard such a wonderful sound coming from the otherwise rather surly boy.

They all spent a few more happy hours in Kokiri Village, the sun reaching its pinnacle and slowly traveling to the west as they did so. They'd finished the rest of the fish, but were supplied with a good healthy supply of fruit and nuts for their journey. The Twins also parted with two of their medicine bottles, both filled with more of their healing potion. Link smirked, watching the Kokiri play with Timbre, who was showing them all his wolf form one last time. He'd never known that Timbre could be so patient with kids.

Sond smiled, sitting down next to the Hylian in the soft grass. "I'm glad you came back," she commented.

"Yeah, so am I." Link said suddenly. "Well, er, otherwise, how'd we save the world, right?" He corrected himself, and grinned nervously.

"Yeah." Sond stared forward, her eyes slightly sad. "Too bad we're gonna have to leave each other again so soon."

"What're you talking about?" Link said, looking at her with an expression of alarm. "You're coming with us, aren't you?"

"I can't." Sond blinked, pulling at the hem of her dress. "If _I_ leave, then there will be nobody to defend the Kokiri and the forest. If that Moblin is an indication of what is to come-"

"But-"

"What if another one comes by? Or worse, what if a whole group of them does?" Sond looked practically angry. "We were hard pressed to defeat just the one. If a monster or two like that came into Kokiri Villagewithout the Deku Tree protecting them anymore, those children are absolutely defenseless. It would be a massacre."

"This isn't fair!" Link said, sounding much more like the ten-year-old boy than the twenty-year-old man.

Sond half-bristled, breathing heavily. "Hey, ask the Stone, will ya, if you don't believe me! It'll have the same answer."

Link stared down at the Destiny Stone as it turned green, perfectly matching the hue of his tunic. He sighed. "You're right of courseman this isn't fair. All that we've been through and stuff, and we're just going to _leave_."

"Sometimes obligations rise above what we want," Sond said, her voice lowering as her temper subsided. "This is the only home I've known. I can't just let it be destroyed."

Link didn't say anything, but he stared long and steadily at the ground, as if thinking of something to say.

Sond smiled sadly, watching the Kokiri swarming over Timbre, who looked bravely compliant with his chin on the ground. "Hey, soon as you kick Ganondorf's butt, everything'll be back to normal, and I'll be able to stand down here. And while you're in the outside world, you can look for everyone else. After this is over, we'll all be together again."

Link brightened slightly at this. "That's trueBut why does it have to be this way?"

"I think there's a reason that Stone picked you two," Sond said. Timbre was now flopped over on his side with his eyes closed. He looked rather content, and Sond noticed that one of the Kokiri girls was scratching him behind the ears. "I'm not sure why, but there must have been a reason that only you two were frozen. My role is to stay here. Kokiri Village might just be one of the last places in this world not touched by Ganondorf's rule. And I aim to keep it that way."

Link took one look into his friend's determined face, her blue eyes glittering brightly with inner flame, and realized that nobody had ever spoken more truly.

*****

Benz and Aka finally emerged into the midst of Kokiri Village several hours later, both looking rather battered and droopy-eyed. The Skull Kid irritably pulled half a dozen loose twigs, which had entangled themselves in his raggedy clothing. Benz squeaked in annoyance, realizing just how many trails of dead leaves were stuck to his cape.

"Ugh!" Benz said, turning to pick leaves off of the fabric. "Are we *squeak* there yet?"

"Mm, judging by the Neverland atmosphere, I'd say yes."

"The what?"

"The Neve- ohnever mind." Aka looked around at the treehouses in the clearing. There were several children about, but none of them had yet noticed that there was currently a Skull Kid and Deku Scrub inside their village. Aka motioned to change that. "Hallo!"

Several Kokiri turned their heads at the visitors.

"Aaah! Skull Kid! And a Deku!" One of the girls yelled, and several more Kokiri heads poked themselves out of treehouse doors. Soon, the duo found themselves the subject of much suspicious peering. Half a dozen pairs of bright eyes stared at them from cracks in doorways and windows. Fairies were also giving the two looks of complete scrutiny.

"I think they're *squeak* scared," Benz muttered to his companion. "We must be *squeak* imposing figures to them."

"'S alright!" Aka said, holding up both his gloved hands in a peaceful gesture. "We jus' came to warn you guys."

"Warn us? About what?" Mido suddenly arrived on the scene, putting on his tough guy act.' His fairy bobbed over his shoulder with a similar scowl as he strode aggressively over to the robbers. His lower jaw was set at a grim angle. "You might be tryin' to trick us."

"We're not, honest!" Aka said disarmingly.

Mido squinted. "Could swear I know you from somewhereyou ever been here before?"

"Us? Well-ow!" Aka winced as Benz kicked him hard in the shin. "No, I don't think we have, anyway" Aka winced, standing on one leg.

The Deku swallowed nervously. If he wasn't too mistaken, Aka was currently talking to the Kokiri's whose home they'd explored' not too long ago.

"Hmm." Mido's eyebrow raised half an inch. "What do you want?" He growled finally.

Benz had decided to let Aka speak. People tended to find his high-pitched Deku squeak (which his race considered quite an attractive trait) rather aggravating, and the last thing he wanted was a dozen people annoyed at him. Especially when they were taller than him. So he shoved Aka forward, muttering, "This was your idea. _You_ talk."

Aka laughed nervously. He and Mido were about the same height, so they stared eye to eye. "Look," Aka mumbled. "We saw a big Moblin in there," He pointed back towards the Lost Woods entrance. "It looked like it were headed this way. So we thought you should be warned, that's all."

"Too late," Mido said haughtily. "It's already been defeated."

"What?" Aka said. "But this thing was _huge_! How could a bunch of little-"

"Th' grownups cut it up, nasty thing!" One of the other Kokiri boys spoke up.

"Grownups?!" Benz suddenly squeaked. A couple giggles from the Kokiri answered his exclamation. He poked Aka and stepped forward. "Where are the *squeak* grownups' now?"

Mido blinked. "They left," he said, a little vaguely, yawning.

The Deku pulled his companion aside and muttered, "Those must've been *squeak* the thieves that stole from us. Find out where they *squeak* went, we'll track em down now!"

"Um, ahem" The Skull Kid cleared his throat importantly as he addressed the Boss of the Kokiri. "Which way did they go?"

"They wen' to the outside world," Mido said proudly. "They're going to go save the world, or something."

Aka's brain was buzzing now, and he could hardly stop his dance of glee. _Save the world_?! Aka thought about the two living' statues. _They were famous heroes after all! _"Wow, thanks!" he said to Mido, meaning it too.

The Kokiri all watched in complete silence as the two strode back the way they'd come, all with raised eyebrows.

As he stepped back into the forest fringe, the Skull Kid turned to Benz and started shaking him in excitement. "Squeaks! Do you know what this means?!" Aka's voice was quivering with exhilaration.

Benz squeaked. "Stoppit! *squeak* Put me down!" The Deku cleared his throat importantly as his friend complied. "Yes, I'm perfectly aware of what this means, Aka. It means we're going to have to chase after *squeak* them, no matter where they go!" The Deku blinked. "So, therefore, we must *squeak* get to the exit with much haste!"

"Yeah!" Aka said enthusiastically. "We're gonna go help them go save the world!"

The Deku gave his friend an expression that one would give a talking mime. "Ercan you teleport us to the entrance?"

Aka grinned. "'Course I can! I can teleport us just about anywhere in the Lost Woods, and the entrance _is_ part of th' Lost Woods technically, as is Kokiri Forest, an' the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"Great. Jus' *squeak* try to get us as close to the entrance as *squeak* possible." The Skull Kid was about to comply when Benz spoke up again. "Wait a secondyou can get us _anywhere_ in the *squeak* Lost Woods?"

"Yep."

"Then why didn't you *squeak* tell me this when we first saw that Moblin?! We could've teleported _straight here!_" The Deku pointed at the ground. "We didn' *squeak* need to wander around _looking_ for Kokiri Forest, you could've snapped your fingers and brought us here in a moment! We could've warned them before those thieves got to the Moblin and maybe been rewarded for our troubles!"

Aka looked blankly at his fingers for a full thirty seconds. "Hey, you're right!" He said finally, looking up. He giggled childishly, scratching the back of his head. "Fancy that. It's kind of funny, when you think about it, heheheh."

"Simpletons *squeak* think everything is funny," the Scrub muttered.

"What was that?" Aka blinked innocently.

"Nuthin. Just *squeak* zap us to the entrance, the sooner we catch up to those *squeak* thieves, the better."

"Yeah, th' world isn't about to save itself, is it?" Aka grinned widely at Benz, who just whimpered.

"Why me?" The next moment the Skull Kid snapped his fingers, and they both vanished with a small pop.

*****

Timbre looked around. "Wow, Hyrule Plain sure ain't what it used to be." He was right, too. The formerly lush green grass had become limpid, flaxen and brownish-yellow, as if it had simply given up trying to grow. It rustled listlessly like dry hay as they walked, their boots turned towards the northwest, in the direction of Hyrule Castle Town, and the Temple of Time.

Link seemed quieter than usual. "Yeah." He was still a little disappointed that they had to leave Sond alone in the Kokiri Forest. She'd gone with them as far as the entrance of the Lost Woods. But as it became time for them to move on, she'd been forced to turn back, though not before crushing them both in a death-hug. It was safe to say that there were a few tears shed as well during that parting. Now the numbness of the field only seemed to magnify that melancholy.

"It's likeeverything stopped living," Timbre murmured, looking around with eyebrows angled in worry.

The Hylian nodded in agreement. "Even the birds aren't singing. It's awful."

The high warm sun beat down on them mercilessly, even though the afternoon was dragging on. There was no wind, just still hot air. "Think we'll make the town by nightfall?" Timbre looked nervous. The Castle Town's huge gate closed at sundown, and remained firmly closed until the next dawn. Anyone caught outside its gates after nightfall was forced to wait for the sun to rise. And many nasty things used to roam the Field, even when they were young. But nowthings were bound to be worse.

"If we hurry, we might," Link observed. "I'd rather not have to spend the night out in the open. Who knows what other beasties might decide to show up."

Timbre shifted uneasily, giving his ribs a squeeze. "Don't remind me," he groaned, grimacing. "Those potions taste horrible."

Link laughed, and they walked on. The afternoon dragged on, and even though they began to feel tired and worn out, they kept walking. Part of what kept them going was the fact that the entire stillness of the field had risen to such a creepy level that they both wanted nothing more than to be done with it. As they passed Lon Lon Ranch, Link had a thought.

"We could always stay there for the night"

Timbre made a neutral sound that betrayed the fact he'd rather not.

"We'd be able to rest easyand I could visit Epona." Link smirked as a flicker of fear crossed his friend's face. Timbre, for reasons unexplained, had a potent fear of horses. Maybe it was just Epona, but equines in general seemed to dislike Timbre. Maybe they could tell he wasn't what he appeared to be. Either way, Timbre avoided horses whenever he could.

"Let's keep moving," Timbre said finally. "Besides, we don't know if the farm is safe. It might be controlled by Ganondorf."

"And you don't think the Castle Town won't be?" Link said stubbornly as they walked on anyway. "For all we know the place could be a ruin, crawling with Redeads."

Timbre shuddered. Nobody liked battling the undead, after all. "Well, at least if we're forced to fight there, we're somewhere near the Temple of Time," he said finally. "If we're stuck at the Ranch, we'll be sidetracked."

Link nodded. "Guess so"

Another hour passed, and soon a spire or two and some peaked roofs came into view in the far distance. They were silhouetted black against the waning light of the sky, dark and jagged, like daggers. But nevertheless, they were a welcome sight after the dead monotony of the field.

"Looks like we're home free," Link smirked.

Timbre, however, raised an eyebrow, and halted suddenly. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" The Hylian asked, stopping as well.

"What I mean is, we're not home free. For one thing, it's still a long walk to those gates. And for another, I think we're being tracked."

"What? You mean like, followed? But there's nobody here!" Link shrugged, gesturing around him. He seemed pretty confident, as there wasn't much around except for grasses, shrubs, and the occasional tree.

Timbre glanced around nervously. He'd been getting prickles up and down his spine for a while now, although he'd tried to stop it. And his gut instinct usually didn't steer him wrong. "I'd draw your weapon if I were you," he said quietly, slipping out of his trenchcoat at the same time.

Link did so, and the metallic scraping sound seemed to be swallowed up by the sky, which was rapidly turning from fiery orange-rose to a more subdued blue-black. Link stared into the gloom skeptically.

There was no real warning, just a sudden explosion of howls that erupted from every angle. Link had luckily pulled out his shield, as the next moment something huge and furry crashed against it, talons clacking against the metal guard with a high pitched squeal. Sparks flew in every direction like scattered fireflies. Yelling, Link struck out at his assailant, only to find his attack blocked by a flash of silver claws.

"Wolfos!" Link yelled out. The Wolfos bristled, and leapt for him again; though this time the Hylian was prepared. He jumped back, and lashed out quickly with a heavy forward thrust. The Wolfos howled loudly as it suddenly found itself cut from shoulder to ear. Circling, the infuriated beast attempted to flank the swordsman, lashing out as it ran by.

Link yelled out loudly as the silver claws tore a four-way slash through his tunic, narrowly missing his torso. More out of instinct than of thought, he back slashed, and caught the unlucky monster in the side. The Wolfos reeled, stiffened in shock, fell, then expired with a choking noise.

The Hylian caught his breath, but could still hear the sounds of battle nearby. Although it had seemed like a massive melee, in reality there had only been three Wolfos in the attack, one of which he had already disposed of. The remaining two were currently facing down the wolf Timbre.

If the situation weren't so dire, Link might have been interested in comparing the two different, yet oddly similar species. The Wolfos were both huge and shaggy, a medium gray color, except for the lighter colored fur on their chests and underbellies. They were both rawboned, slavering and mangy, and looked ravenous, even for Wolfos. Both were visibly larger in frame than Timbre, with broader, knobbier shoulders and thicker snouts. Their talon-like claws too were longer, glinting silver in the waning sunlight. Timbre cut a brave frame, even though he wasn't as bulky as these two hulking lupines. Timbre's fur was black and white, and he looked considerably more well kept than his opponents. Timbre was slightly less massive, but he was also sleeker, faster, and most fortunately, smarter than his foes. While the Wolfos's red eyes glowed widely with hunger-driven madness, the wolf's eyes were instead narrowed to cold, if not calculating green slits.

Link rarely saw Timbre in full battle anger, which was probably fortunate, as he looked slightly alarming at the moment with his hackles raised, teeth bared, and ears forward. The two Wolfos were circling him slowly, pacing hungrily around Timbre as they searched for an opening. They were both growling in a manner made Link imagine them as jeering.

If the Hylian understood lupine, the situation might have made more sense, as the Wolfos _were_ jeering, in a sense. They spoke in turn to Timbre, as if their words were coming from a single entity.

"_What is this?_" The one on his right snarled.

"_Siding with humans, are we?"_ said the other. "_Pitiful."_ Timbre sidestepped lightly as one of the Wolfos rushed him. Glaring daggers at the attempt to distract him, he laughed coldly.

"I'd say the ones who deserve pity are you," he said disdainfully (though all Link heard was an odd kind of growl). "What did Ganondorf promise you this time? Meals for a week?"

_"Twinrova has promised us great rewards for destroying the Heroes of Time!" _The Wolfos who had attacked snapped his jaws, and leapt again. Timbre had to duck again. He'd be hard pressed taking even one on, in their crazed condition. He'd rather not risk the claws of two at once. If there was one thing a wolf avoided, it was the silver claws of their lesser kin. Silver had an ill effect on all form changers, stopping them in whatever shape they happened to be in the moment it touched them.

"Twinrova?" Timbre muttered, more to himself. He was backing up slowly, but one of the attackers soon circled him, closing him off from escaping.

_"Yesssss," _it hissed, baring yellowed teeth. _"You are the Heroes of Time. You, and that human. You have the scent. Arrooo!!_" This time it leapt with claws ready, and Timbre stood his ground. He did not meet the attack head on, however. He feinted forward, only to twist sharply at the last second. Before he could clearly think, Timbre's toothy muzzle clamped tightly around the skin and bones right foreleg of the Wolfos His jaws contracted sharply.

The sound of the bone audibly snapping made Timbre almost feel sick to the point of retching, but he fought back his revulsion, drawing back sharply and releasing his hold as the injured Wolfos swiped at his face. Unfortunately, the second Wolfos had been expecting a retreat, and charged the wolf's unprotected back, jaws open wide-

Only to be cut open in midair by a furious blade uppercut by Link, who'd seen the attack coming. There was an inhuman scream from the mortally wounded monster, but the Wolfos was dead before it hit the ground.

The remaining Wolfos lost its nerve at the sight of its dead packmate. Backing away on three legs, it panted, tongue lolling out as its breaths came in short gasps of pain. "_We're not finished with you yet, wolf." _It growled. _"There's more Wolfos, and only two of you!"_

Timbre lowered his head and made as if to charge the Wolfos. It quickly skittered away on three legs into the darkness, and was soon lost to view, though its howls of pain persisted. But even then that sound was swallowed up, and Timbre relaxed. His ears flickered back, his head raised, and his hackles lowered.

Link looked over at his friend, concerned. "You alright?"

"Didn't even touch me," Timbre grinned as he changed form and stood up carefully. He wiped his mouth distastefully, spitting out loose fur. "Good grief, that was nasty. Didn't know I was capable of stuff like that"

"Can't be any worse than that time you bit Kas," Link said.

"Please don't remind me about that," Timbre groaned, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. "That was a mistake. And besides, that was just his ankle. _This_ was a big hairy claw." 

"And what about that Moblin?" 

"I only slashed him," Timbre said. "Oh, okay, so I did take a bite when he was squeezing the life out of me, but even thenthat was instinctual."

Link had wiped his blade clean, and resheathed it. He picked up Timbre's discarded trenchcoat and threw it to him. "Look on the bright side. We were lucky that time. If those things had caught us by surprisethey were rather starved, weren't they? Good thing you picked up on them."

"Yeah" Timbre murmured.

"Were theysaying anything through all that snarling and growling?" Link looked questioningly at his shield, which now bore several more dents and scratches.

"Actually, yeah they did-ack!"

Link looked up sharply. "What?"

"The sun's nearly set!" Timbre said suddenly, looking up at the sky. "And Castle Town shuts at sundown! We're gonna miss the gate!"

The Hylian leapt up, buckled the shield to his back, and sprinted towards Hyrule Castle Town as if there were a pack of Stalfos chasing him. "Aaah! We'd better hurry up then!"

Timbre stumbled upright, and sprinted after the Hylian, trying not to glance at the twilight-ridden sky, in which the stars were slowly becoming more and more visible. Off in the distance, he could hear the howling of the Wolfos that preceded every sunset. They were running out of time. Quickly.

The howl also reached the pointed ears of the Gate Guard at Hyrule Castle Town. Staggering upright, he signaled down to two men, who were leaning idly against the crank for the huge wooden drawbridge that closed Castle Town's Gates off to the field when closed. At the moment, the drawbridge was open. But not for much longer.

"Alright yew tewbring er oop! Taihm t' turn in f'tonight."

The two men nodded vigorously, and threw their muscular frames against the crank, staggering under the strain. The drawbridge creaked several times, jerked, and slowly began moving upwards as the men sweated and grunted, pulling up the crank.

The Gate Guard, sitting on his perch at the top of the wall, yawned. Sentry duty was rough work, but luckily, once the gate was shut, his job was done for the evening. All he knew was that Ganondorf ordered the gate shut every evening, specifically restricting it from being opened to anyone during the nighttime hours. He wasn't sure if it was more to keep the monsters out, or the people in.

Or maybe to keep certain people out, like those two fellows running for the drawbridge, which was now about ten feet off the ground.

"Wot th-" The Gate Guard blinked in amazement as the closer of the two men, a sturdy blonde fellow dressed in green, gave a yell and jumped impossibly for the lifting gate. His gauntleted fingers hooked around the edge of the wooden drawbridge, and he began riding the gate up as it lifted higher and higher. The green man turned his head back, yelling something to his companion, who was dark haired and clothed in an odd sort of coat.

"Ee'll never make it," the Gate Guard grumbled. "Mebbe th' green guy made eet in toime, but th' other guy's too far way t' make th' jump." The Gate Guard smirked. From the way that other guy was charging, he certainly was going to try anyhow. If he missed, the Guard mused, he'd end up straight in the moat. That would be kind of funny.

"Oop, thurr ee goes," The Guard smirked as the youth reached the edge of the moat and jumped, screaming something unintelligible.

He missed the gate, as it was too far to reach, but he did manage to catch a hold of the green man's left boot. The green man yelled in discomfort, and began hauling himself over the edge of the gate, dragging his friend with him. By now the gate was twenty-five feet off the ground. The green man gritted his teeth, and with a monumental effort, managed to tumble over the side of the drawbridge, hauling the other with him.

The Gate Guard stared, jaw slack as he turned towards the inside of the wall. He watched as the two young men fell, sliding down the increasing slope of the bridge on their backs, feet first. They landed in an ungainly tangled heap just as the gate closed behind them with an almighty **BANG**. The Guard blinked, staring down at the two men, who were groaning and slowly disentangling themselves. A few passersby stopped and stared as the green man and his friend staggered upright, nursing quite a few burns and bruises.

"Never oulda guessed eet possible," the Gate Guard said, still in a state of shock. "But they made it, alroight."

Down below, Link and Timbre struggled upright, both of them wheezing and panting. Despite being slightly cut and bruised, they seemed otherwise okay. Timbre brushed himself off, his knees still a bit weak. That had been a very close call.

"Well," Link gasped as he got up from a kneel. "We made it."

"Yeah," Timbre said, looking around. "But to what?"

He had a point. There were several passersby who were eyeing them nervously. All of them were haggard looking, eyes pale and slightly sunken. They looked as if they hadn't eaten well in a long time. The various folk were dressed in patched old tunics and robes, each shabbier than the last. This made Link start. Hyrule Castle Town had always been a very wealthy city, he'd never seen people here, even at twilight, that looked quite this shabby. The streets were glum, though they didn't appear to be haunted. The Hylian breathed a sigh of relief. Last time he'd seen the future, Castle Town had been a veritable graveyard, complete with undead. A poor but living community was slightly preferred to a community of death.

But barely. It wasn't pleasant to see people suffering, and in such a hard condition. The few witnesses to their spectacular entrance shrugged slowly and began ambling away down the weed-infested cobblestone, heads down.

Timbre wrinkled his nose. "How could a place become so"

"Hard on luck?" Link offered, and Timbre nodded. "WellWe'll try and figure it out as we walk. Come on. Stay incognito for now, just in case this place decides to be unfriendly."

They walked on carefully, feeling very out of place in the quickly deserting street. They edged along walls, and glanced hastily around corners before turning them, as if expecting robbers or thieves at every turn. Timbre glanced around. Everything just seemed sodim. It wasn't just the fact that it was slowly becoming dark, either. It was like someone had painted the town with a coat of dull gray. Even the lights that shone from some windows seemed sub par, as if everything was caught in a haze.

"For Castle Town to become so poor," Link murmured, "Must be Ganondorf's influence. Zelda's father was a just ruler, maybe not too involved or present, but he knew how to keep his country affluent. This way." Link pointed in the direction of the Temple of Time.

"Yeah, Ganondorf's sucking the very vitality out of the land," Timbre said as he followed. "He doesn't care about the consequences. He just wants power, and if that means destroying Hyrule-" He swallowed. Even though Hyrule wasn't his native homeland, it still made him sick to think that any living person could be so cruel as to completely disregard others in this way. He ground his teeth together. "He _has_ to be stopped."

"Right. That's why were here to collect my old weapon." Link said. The Temple of Time came into view as they turned a last corner. It looked like it was in horrible disrepair. Link sighed as he mounted the steps of the Temple, clucking distastefully at the cracked stone, and the mold and weeds that were thrusting themselves out of every crevasse. "The Blade of Evil's Bane was the only thing that stopped him last time. You just can't take on the holder of the Triforce of Power without it."

There were eerie echoes abounding as they entered the dark archway. It was very gloomy inside the Temple of Time. There were very small windows in the Temple of Time, but of course there was no light now for the sun had set. The entire place had an air about it that spoke of years of neglect. The aisle they walked down was very dark and cold, as if the very stones of the Temple radiated chill.

Link shivered. "It's sodead in here."

Timbre agreed, listening to his voice echo in the hollow gloom. "Let's just get the sword and get out of here quickly." Even if it wasn't hostile in the Temple of Time, it certainly was creepy. And it was just too dark, without a light (even a fairy would've been better than nothing).

"Problem," Link said suddenly, pointing towards the back of the temple sanctuary as they slowly approached. A dusty altar, cracked clean in two, lay crazily askew. The three Spiritual Stones were noticeably missing, either destroyed, or stolen long ago. "Someone's been here before us. And the Door of Time's closed."

"How's it gonna open without those Stones, though?" Timbre asked, slumping. "Did we come all this way for nothing?"

The Destiny Stone, which hadn't done a thing since they'd left the Lost Woods, suddenly flared to life. It glowed a deep crimson, almost angrily as it answered Timbre's question. At the same time, Link gave a funny sort of yelp, grabbing at his left hand with a grimace. "Ouch!"

Timbre squinted as Link cradled his left arm, which was throbbing. On the back of his left hand, as if it had been tattooed there in light, was the golden Triforce symbol. "Woah, it hasn't done that in a long time, has it?" Timbre said, staring at it in awe.

Link gritted his teeth. "Yeah. Ouch." He often forgot that he did possess the Triforce of Courage, although Courage really had been more of a title than an actual benefit. It hadn't actually revealed itself like this in a long time, not since before he'd traveled to Termina, actually. It chose instead to lie completely inert, as if it weren't really there. He massaged his hand until it stopped aching, but the mark remained. The triangle had become a dark black, as opposed to gold, which he was slightly thankful for. "But what help's the Triforce of Courage gonna be?" He yelled out loud. "We need the Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time to open the seal, and we don't have either."

But even as he spoke, the Triforce symbol above the Door of Time started glowing. Then, with an almighty groan, the huge stone door opened, revealing the chamber that held the Master Sword. It flared brilliantly in the gloom of the darkened sanctuary, and Timbre and Link had to shield their eyes as they stepped towards the entrance.

The tomblike chamber that awaited them was lit from above by an unknown blue light source, even in the darkness of the night. The light shone brightly upon the pedestal, and dust motes flew about, stirred by their entrance. Here was the resting place of the Sword of Evil's Bane.

Both of them stared forwards, a pit growing in their stomachs. This was the absolute last thing they'd expected, as they stared wide-eyed in shock at what they saw before them. Finally, Timbre spoke, and his broken voice seemed to speak exactly what both of them were thinking.

"This _can't_ be good."

*****

_Yes. I'm stopping there. *ducks as people throw things at her* Ack! I apologize for such an evil, horrible, nasty, awful, not-very-nice cliffhanger. But it's necessary. It just kind of pounds in the direness of the situation. This chapter's probably left you with a lot of questions. Well, I say this: They will be answered in coming chapters, yes. And those chapters might come along a LITTLE bit sooner if you reviewno, I'm not blackmailing yougood grief no, I'm not mean like thatthis thing will be updated, don't you worry a bit! ^_^ In the meantime, I drew some more stuff:_

_http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=225702__ Older Timbre. And a sword. Yeah, he looks like he could do some damage, but honestly, he's more likely to just drop it again. :P_

_http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=225703__ Finally managed to draw Aka, with his adorably clueless expression. Benz I will be drawing as soon as I remember how to draw Dekus._

That's it for now, no go review, or read Tyhinolove's story. It's all about Sond and her (supposed) vacation. And it's funny, and she'd love some feedback. Heck, I'd like some feedback tooconstructive criticism is always much appreciated. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6: Tangents, Triforces, and Thie...

**"The Destiny Stone"**

****

Disclaimer: This is me. This is me not owning any Zelda. Any questions?

_Author's Note: I'm on a roll. Woot. Look at me go. Well, last time I left you with a rather evil kind of cliffhanger. I suppose I should apologize for that. No, honestly, I just wanted to make it exciting, or something. Anyhow, to make it up to all of youse, I'm gonna make this chapter very nice, and cliffhanger free! Howzat? Oh yeah, if you can, listen to the Riven soundtrack when reading the first part of this chapter, more specifically, the 4th track, 'Jungle Totem.' It fits the mood like you wouldn't believe.  
_

_-----  
_

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 6: Tangents, Triforces, and Thieves

-----

The Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, lay before them.

It was broken.

No, check that. Not broken. _Shattered_.

Link stared down numbly at the hilt of the once magnificent weapon, shorn off four inches down the blade. The pommel was cracked, and the hilt looked scratched and beaten. Slivers of metal shards, the remains of the rest of the blade, lay on the floor in dozens of glittering pieces. The Hylian swallowed the feeling in his stomach, and felt completely empty.

"So that's it then," he heard Timbre murmuring slightly behind him. "It's...broken, just like that..."

Link sunk down to his knees, unaware of the cold stone floor. It was like he'd discovered the murdered body of an old dear friend. His fingers closed around the hilt, lifting the ruined sword easily. "But...how..." He'd never felt so solemn, yet still so helpless. "How could Ganondorf...do this?"

Timbre swallowed, and didn't say anything.

"Why?" Link choked, nearly crying. "_Why_ does it have to be this way?" The Destiny Stone hung heavily around his neck, feeling more like a burden than ever before. It had turned from a lustrous clarity to a deep, inky, mournful black. Even it, apparently, hadn't been expecting this. The Hylian's hands were shaking slightly, and he had to stop himself from losing his hold on the hilt.

Timbre hadn't seen Link upset like this in a very long time. Then again, it seemed somehow appropriate at the moment. Therefore he hung back awkwardly, giving the Hylian time collect himself. Link lay still for several minutes, staring forwards blankly. The only sound that permeated the air was the sound of them drawing breath. It was like time had hung itself on a small silver string, suspending them again. Then suddenly, the blonde's head turned to the side, addressing Timbre.

"What do we do now?" Link's voice sounded heavy, and exhausted.

Timbre shrugged. "We'll think of something. There has to be an answer."

"But what if there _isn't_?" Link said, unable to hide the choke in his voice. His eyes turned back on the ruined shards. "What if this was our only hope? What if it's been smashed to pieces along with the sword?" The Hylian swallowed heavily. "We've let everyone down...the entire world!"

Timbre sighed angrily. "Wasn't it _you_ who was trying to tell _me_ a few days ago to be optimistic? You're being a hypocrite." Link looked slightly shocked at Timbre's angry tone of voice, but he wasn't finished yet. "We have to do _something _other than just sit here and weep. I know, I know, it's broken, it's horrible, and thinking clearly might be difficult at the moment, but you have to _calm down_. Being irrational won't help." _Good grief_, Tim thought to himself. He wasn't very good at making people cheer up. Heck, usually _he_ was the one being dour. "Ask the Stone." He said, finally, his brows unknitting.

Something in what Timbre had said had shocked Link out of his emptiness. For one brief moment, the Hylian had wanted nothing more than to leap up and punch his friend. Although the surge of anger subsided almost immediately, it did allow him to move, relieving some of the numbness. Link slowly looked down at the pendant, wiping away a tear that had escaped his eye. "Stone," he croaked, "Is there hope?" The Destiny Stone, still black, began to slowly revolve. Link removed it from about his neck, and it flew out of his palms into the air, offering another rhyme:

**With one alive; hope still remains,**

**Runs like lifeblood through one's veins,**

**As long as there is still one soul,**

**What's been shattered can be made whole.**

Link hiccupped, and blinked. "It...it can be...reforged?" he choked, looking down with shining eyes at the shattered remains of the Master Sword. The Stone, still hovering in midair became an encouraging green.

Timbre smiled a little, the words coming from somewhere other than himself. "As long as there's still life in us, there's still hope. And as long as there's somebody to wield the Master Sword, it can be reforged." The Destiny Stone floated down, and Timbre caught it easily in one hand.

"But who could fix something as broken as this?" Link said, looking down helplessly at the shards of Evil's Bane. "I mean, this isn't just a small repair job. It's _shattered._"

"I can see _that_," Timbre said, sounding a little more sarcastic than he'd wanted to.

Link scowled. "Look, if you don't have anything productive or encouraging to say-"

"Well," Timbre said busily, removing his trenchcoat and lying it flat on the stone floor, "Might as well start looking around, eh?" They both collected all of the pieces of the sword in silence, laying them out carefully on the trenchcoat, making sure they didn't miss any. When they were done, Timbre folded in the edges of the coat, rolling it up like a sleeping bag. The pieces of the sword would remain safely bundled up within the cloth. If it meant losing his coat for a while, Timbre could live with that.

"I say we go visit Vulcan." He said suddenly

Link snapped his fingers. "Of course...if he's still around, that is," he murmured, taking the bundle and the Destiny Stone from Timbre. After a second thought, he glanced down at the Stone. "Is Vulcan still in business?" he asked it, and it flashed a warm green.

"Well," said Timbre, as he turned and exited the solemn chamber, "Here's hoping."

"Yeah," Link murmured, still shaken. He'd thought their path would be easy. He should have known though. When had their tasks ever been brief or easy? It was like these bumps were thrown at them for a reason. But then he reflected. Even if Evil's Bane had been whole, would the two of them been able to take on Ganondorf, just as they were? Could two of them possibly hope to simply storm his stronghold (if it was even where it had been last time, mind you), and manage to defeat the King in his lair?

Link shook off these doubts. But still, there had been eight of them last time. Eight. Now there were only two, three if they counted Sond. He bit his lip. _No_, he thought to himself. _Timbe's right, I have to be optimistic_.

"You coming?" Timbre said, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes," Link said vaguely, following the now trenchcoat-less Timbre out of the chamber, and back into the main sanctuary. But he couldn't help but let a few lingering doubts echo like specters in his head.

_What could've Ganondorf done that could shatter the Master Sword?  
_

_-----  
_

Vulcan's sharp ears picked up the sound of his shop door opening, even from one level down. The older man sighed, and stepped away from the blasting heat of the forge furnace. He swept a nearby rag off the table and mopped the sweat and perspiration from his brow, which was tanned black with soot. Clearing his throat, he turned his head towards the stairs.

"Be up in a minute!" he roared loudly.

"Alright!" answered an unfamiliar male voice.

Vulcan's brows furrowed, as he turned back to his work, sharpening a scimitar. _So it's not one of the Gerudos for once_, he thought to himself. Odd, that any of the other townspeople would decide to visit his store; the only reason he seemed to still be in business was to serve the Gerudo's need for weaponry. Vulcan shuddered. Ever since Ganondorf had taken over, he'd had calls for nothing but tools of war. He nodded, testing the edge of the weapon with a callused hand. He held the scimitar easily in one hand, and swung it slowly, noting its travel through the air. Then, satisfied with it, he carefully hung it on the wall.

Vulcan pulled himself up the stairs carefully, his lame left leg encased tightly in its metallic brace. This wasn't a new injury, the blacksmith had been born with a twist in his leg, but he was not about to go lugging his crutch up and down the stairs. He'd learned to live with his disability with a kind of quiet dignity. Although this disabled him from things that required a sound pair of legs, his lifestyle allowed him to focus more with his hands. A skilled craftsman, Vulcan had also been at one time a Knight of Hyrule under the old King. He could handle a sword very well, his dexterity overcoming his stiffened leg with a grace that surprised even him at times.

As the smith stepped forward and pushed through the canvas separating the stairway into the front end of his shop, he was mildly surprised to find himself face to face with two young men. He couldn't recall ever seeing the two youths in the town before. One of them, a blonde in a green tunic, stepped forward, a cloth bundle tucked carefully under on arm. Vulcan also noticed an odd stone pendant hanging about the youth's neck, like some kind of quartz charm.

"Hello, Sir Hephestus," the blonde said, staring at him intently with startlingly blue eyes.

_How does he know my last name and my title? _"Please, just call me Vulcan," the blacksmith groaned slightly as he allowed himself to lean against the counter. He ran a rough hand through his stringy brown hair, now flecked with tinges of gray. "Can't say I know who you are, though," he remarked, surprised.

"My name is Link," said the blonde, and he looked over at his companion. "And this would be T-"

"Timbre," the dark spiky-haired youth said, leveling a slightly annoyed glare at Link. This young man possessed dark green eyes, and a funny black mark over his left eye. He was wearing what Vulcan saw to be Volcanian dress; a black short tunic and bluish canvas trousers. _Odd,_ Vulcan thought. _That kid's clearly a foreigner, the rounded ears and all, but he's no Volcanian either_.

"So, what can I do for you?" Vulcan said, glad to have someone other than the Gerudo to deal with for once.

The one named Link exchanged a hasty glance with Timbre before speaking. "I have a weapon that needs repairing."

"Oh?" Vulcan said, his eyes flickering over to where Link's temporary broadsword lay safely sheathed at his back.

"No, not that one," Link said, following the smith's gaze. He pointed towards the bundle. "It's in here."

Intrigued, Vulcan tapped the table. "Bring it over here then."

Link nodded, and the three of them stared down at the bundle Link placed on the wooden surface. Vulcan slowly and carefully unrolled it. His eyes widened a fraction in shock as he suddenly recognized the remains of the Master Sword, now lying in front of him in a dozen or so glittering metal shards.

"By Farore...boy...how did you?" Vulcan swallowed. _But the Door of Time...its been sealed nigh these ten years..._"But how...do you realize what this is?"

"It's the Master Sword," Link said, as if he were stating the weather. "I found it like this."

The blacksmith gaped. "But...how did you manage to _get_ to it? The Door of Time's been sealed for a decade-"

In response, Link held up his left hand. If Vulcan had had a weak heart, he would have had to clutch his chest. As it were, the sturdy older blacksmith just stared. "The Triforce..."

"Courage," Link clarified for him, mildly amused at the reaction he was getting. "There's three parts, you know."

"Yes, yes...I'm quite aware of the legends," Vulcan said, his voice lowering. "But-"

"Wait a second," Timbre said suddenly, speaking for only the second time. "If you know the legends, maybe you could fill us in on a few things. Like how the Sword was broken."

_Fill us in?_ Vulcan raised a grayed eyebrow. It wasn't often that Vulcan was this confused, he usually prided himself in being rather stoic. "What do you mean? Where are you from?"

"Er, you might say we've been away a while," Link said, leveling a glance at Timbre. "And we're completely in the dark. What the heck's happened to Castle Town? It used to be so prosperous..."

"Yes," Vulcan said, hard-pressed to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Years ago. But then Ganondorf took over Hyrule, an-"

"Wait." Timbre blinked. "Ganondorf was trapped in the Sacred Realm. How did he escape?"

"That is something that is shrouded in mystery, boy. One day, some supporters, apparently vying to release him, infiltrated the town. They abducted young Princess Zelda, who had been among the townsfolk in disguise. The supporters dragged her forcefully to the Temple of Time before anybody could do anything to stop them."

"Those two supporters...wouldn't have been two old witches, by any chance?" Timbre offered. Link looked confused. Timbre had neglected to tell him exactly what he'd learned from the Wolfos, so he found this to be a kind of non-sequitor.

"Yes. Twinrova." Vulcan practically spat out the name. "They forced Zelda to open the Door of Time with the sacred Ocarina-"

Link swore softly. "If I hadn't given it back to her so soon-" He glanced up as Vulcan stared at him strangely. "Sorry."

Vulcan raised an eyebrow, but otherwise continued. "She opened the Door of Time, revealing the Master Sword. Here's where the mystery comes in though. They somehow broke the Sword...the Sword is the key to the Sacred Realm, you see, and with it gone, it opened the way for Ganondorf's return. In breaking the Sword, they not only released him, but ensured his invulnerability. For the only thing strong enough to displace the Power now running in him was Evil's Bane. They resealed the Door of Time, leaving the ruined Master Sword in pieces."

"What happened to Zelda?" Link said quietly.

Vulcan shrugged. "Nobody knows. Nobody's seen that little girl since, in nearly ten years, of course she'd be grown by now..." The smith looked at the both of them strangely. "You two are odd, coming in here with the Blade of Evil's Bane, owning the Triforce of Courage, yet not having a _clue_ as to the events from ten years before. Surely you've _heard_ of the story, even if you've been away..."

"It's hard to explain," Timbre said. "And even if we did, you'd never believe us."

"Stranger and stranger," Vulcan murmured, lifting the hilt of the Master Sword with a kind of quiet reverence. "Why are you here?" He said finally, as if wanting to believe them.

"You're the finest blacksmith in Hyrule, at least you were when I last saw you," Link said, looking very serious.

"But I've never met you before!" Vulcan exclaimed.

"Trust me. We need a master weapon smith, and if you're available, we'd like you to help us."

Vulcan sighed, looking into the Hylian youth's honest face.

"We need you to reforge the Master Sword," Link said simply.

--

Vulcan allowed them to stay the night, as his forge also doubled as his home. Because of the forge below, his home was always rather warm, sometimes uncomfortably so, though tonight he left the windows closed. Something told his better instincts it would be better to lie low until he found some answers. He shared some supper with the two young men, who had proven to be positively famished. The smith was still in a bit of a state of shock, finding these two in his midst. It didn't help that they kept asking him the oddest of questions, things people would normally know, even if they weren't from Hyrule.

"Where is Ganondorf right now?" Link asked.

Vulcan shook his head. "Normally he rules from Hyrule Castle, but at the moment he is elsewhere. You see, he conquered Termina a few years back-" He wasn't too surprised to see both of them start in surprise. "Completely in the dark about that too, eh? Anyhow, since Termina's so far away, he's finding himself stretched, and had to pay a visit there. Apparently there have been constant uprisings." The smith's face twitched, as if he was grimly satisfied. "So he is not in Hyrule at the moment." He noted the two looks of relief that crossed their faces.

"He's got to be stopped," Link said.

"You're not the first to say that, boy." Vulcan remarked. "Many others have tried, and all have failed. Nobody can seem to defeat Ganondorf, he's become too powerful."

The two youths exchanged concerned glances. Link shrugged to his friend, looking defeated. Finally Timbre said simply, "What do you know about the Heroes of Time?"

"What?" Vulcan snorted. "That's a mere myth. There _are_ no Heroes of Time. Sure, there was an old story once that said some Heroes would come when Hyrule was in greatest peril, and deliver them from the depths of disaster." The smith put down his cup with a grim look in his eye. "Mere children's stories...where were these 'Heroes' when we needed them the most? And how is it you don't know about _that?_ Wherever you were before now, you can't have been very well informed."

"You could say that," Timbre said mysteriously.

Link, hit by sudden inspiration, spoke up. "How was Ganondorf trapped in the Sacred Realm to begin with, if the Heroes of Time weren't there?"

Vulcan shrugged. "Nobody really knows for sure. Some say he's been around since the world began. Others say he was a mere thief with too much ambition. All that is really known is that he murdered many, did countless terrible things while on his mad quest. He obsessed over having the Triforce as his own, and cared little towards the means he would have to take to get it, even if it meant genocide. Eventually, he somehow managed to enter the Realm through forceful means, and tried to take the Triforce, but it split, leaving him with only the third containing Power. Wisdom went to Princess Zelda."

"And Courage?" Link asked hopefully.

"Well, nobody knew where the third piece went," Vulcan said slowly, "so you can imagine it's a bit of a shock for me to suddenly find its bearer right here talking to me. Anyhow, Ganondorf might have taken the Triforce of Power, he discovered too late that his entrance into the Sacred Realm had been one-way. It is much easier to enter the Sacred Realm than it is to leave, you see. He was trapped in the Sacred Realm, unable to escape."

"I see," Timbre said quietly. "Kind of an ironic and fitting punishment. Having ultimate Power, but being powerless to use it where you wanted to."

"For a few clueless bumpkins, you two certainly have a certain grasp of things." Vulcan said. "If I were to ask you two exactly who you are, would I regret it?"

"Let's put it this way," Timbre said. "If we were to say we were two of the Heroes of Time that you say are a myth, how would you respond?"

Vulcan furrowed a brow. "Well, I'd say you two were a little crazy."

"Well, in some ways, we just might be," Link said. "But let's face it, we're this land's only hope, crazy or not." He grinned at Vulcan, who gave him an odd look.

"I don't know why, but I believe you. Maybe it's just my old rebellious self wanting to believe you...or maybe it's just because you two remind me in so many ways of my own son."

"Hate to be nosy but-"

"Don't blame yourself," Vulcan said to Link sadly. "It's just been so long since he died-"

"Sombre's..._dead?_" Timbre half-blurted.

Vulcan raised a slow eyebrow, then nodded slowly. "How did you-"

Timbre took a deep breath. "I knew him from a long time back, just a bit of a shock, sorry."

Vulcan smiled sadly. "See, that's just it...for a moment, when I heard you two this evening up in my store, it was like he'd finally returned home. Of course, it was a foolish thought...I saw him cut down by Gerudos with my own eyes, forced to watch as I was helpless to protect him..." Vulcan's eyes grew hard. "If only for his sake, I'll believe you." The smith had finished his dinner, and was currently trying to fit together the pieces of the Master Sword, like some kind of jigsaw puzzle.

Link, interested, stood and watched the blacksmith. "Will you be able to fix it?"

Vulcan stared intently at his work. "My skill should be sufficient enough, however, I see two problems arising in the near future."

"What are those?" Timbre asked, helping himself to the other half of Link's corned beef sandwich. After all, Link didn't seem too interested in it if he was going to turn his back on it.

"The first, and least of our problems," Vulcan said, "is secrecy. I daresay you two are about the only rays of hope this poor country had had in years. Don't get me wrong, I'll do anything to see the old days back, however, any work I do here will not go unnoticed. The only reason I can still afford to have my business open is because those Gerudo need someone to temper their blades now and again. Imagine if you will, for them to discover me forging the one weapon that could spell the downfall of their King."

"Right," Link said.

"Therefore, I may have to relocate. Luckily, I believe I can easily move to Kakariko for a few months...Ganondorf's control isn't so absolute in that village, I've been there before."

"Great," Link said. "What's the other problem?"

"That," said Vulcan, "Is where things get complicated. Take a look here." He gestured down at the shards, which had been arranged so that they more or less completed the shape of the entire blade. He pointed. "See that hole there?

Timbre swallowed a mouthful of corned beef. "There's a part missing, isn't there..."

"Yes," Vulcan breathed heavily. "I dare not reforge the Sword without it in its entirety. Who knows what I might do to it if it were incomplete? It might even become warped to the point where it will have no effect on Ganondorf's power."

Link swallowed. He recognized the missing part, he could almost see it in his head. It had borne the carved insignia of the Triforce, etched expertly into the blade. But where it should have been, there was a blank spot. "But, we made sure we had all the pieces..." The Hylian glanced over at Timbre, who had just finished off the corned beef.

Timbre nodded. "It must have been missing before we even opened the Door."

Link slumped. "One problem after another," he groaned. "I suppose we'll have to search it out, if it still even exists, that is..."

The Destiny Stone suddenly flared bright green. Vulcan stared, as Timbre smirked.

"Guess we know the answer to that one. Maybe it can point us in the right direction."

The older blacksmith was still staring at the Stone. He shook his head. "First the Master Sword, then the _Triforce_, now a magic stone. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was going senile...I hope I'm not."

"Don't sweat it," Link smiled at the former knight. He removed the Stone from about his neck. "Alright, Stone. Where's the missing piece of the Master Sword?"

The Stone responded with a simple couplet; maybe it just couldn't think of an entire rhyme. Or maybe it just didn't need to.

**Though of its location you are unaware,**

**Trust; and Courage will lead you there.**

"What a fascinating device," Vulcan said, apparently over his initial surprise. "Speaks in riddles and rhymes. Just like all old relics, aggravatingly vague." Link nodded in agreement.

"But what does it mean?" Timbre said. "Couldn't give us a straight answer, could it?"

"Maybe not, but it did give us a clue." The smith said seriously. "Notice that it mentioned courage like a proper name, capitalized, see: Courage."

"Courage, as in, 'Triforce of,' perhaps?" Timbre was catching on.

"That must be it...the Master Sword, in legend, was very strongly in tune with the Triforce...almost a magnetic quality...thus the reason you two were able to get through the Door of Time...It _wanted_ to be found."

"So what you're saying is-" Link still looked slightly confused.

Vulcan ran a hand through his hair. "I think that, given the chance, the Triforce and the Sword will most certainly insist on meeting...it would be like there was a strong bond between them. Hold out your left hand a moment."

Link did so.

The former knight nodded. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate on the Sword."

Link's closed eyelids flickered slightly as he tried to focus on the blade. He pictured it in his mind as he had first seen it, magnificently deadly, stood upright, point down in the pedestal behind the Door of Time, illuminated by the blue light from above.

It was very subtle at first, but he soon felt a peculiar tugging from his left hand, as if someone had tied a string to his middle finger, and was pulling on it gently. Vulcan and Timbre watched in astonishment as the hilt of the broken Master Sword quivered.

"I can feel it," Link said quietly..."It's hard to make out at first, but- aaack!"

The gentle tug had suddenly become a rather sharp yank, and Timbre watched humorously as Link suddenly fell face first on the floor, as if an invisible person had grabbed his arm and pulled him off balance. "Ow..." came a groan from the floor.

"Well, we now know that there's a connection," Vulcan admitted, and Timbre snickered.

"'Ey, quiet there, Timbe," Link muttered, pulling himself up onto his knees. He blinked, and with a jolt realized he was holding onto the hilt of the Master Sword. It had apparently flown to his hand during his fall. "Woah," he said, standing and putting it back with the other pieces. He felt that peculiar tug again, as if his hand really didn't want to part with it. He couldn't blame it in the least.

"Do you think..." Timbre said suddenly, "If he can feel the connection to these pieces..."

"He might be able to sense the missing shard," Vulcan said, finishing the thought. "It might work. Maybe that's what your clue is saying."

"Yeah," Timbre agreed. "Try it out, Link."

"Alright," Link said vaguely. He closed his eyes again and held up his hand again, index finger pointing as if he were some sort of living compass. Unlike the first time, he didn't have a particular direction, as he didn't know _where_ the shard was. So he slowly pivoted, outstretched finger and arm describing a wide circle. He was greatly aware now, of all the pieces that lay before him, he could feel the connection. His brow furrowed, as he tried to focus away from then, and on the part of the Master Sword that was absent. It was difficult, like reaching out with a butterfly net to grab a handful of fog, but the Hylian persisted stubbornly. He tried to visualize the missing piece, which actually wasn't that hard — after all, he'd wielded the blade once — he focused, seeing the Triforce insignia as if it were in front of him.

It was extremely faint at first, and he initially passed the feeling over several times. But as he turned back along his pivot, he suddenly felt the pull again. It was very weak, almost invisible. But it was _there_, he could sense it now, frail as it might be. His pivot halted as his finger pointed steadily outwards, towards a wall of Vulcan's store.

"Its somewhere...very faint...I can sense it...somewhere _that_ way," he murmured, opening his eyes.

"Hmm," Vulcan said. "Eastward."

Link stared in surprise. "But we just came from that way? What else is east of Castle Town?"

"Well, Kakariko Village, for one," Vulcan said. "After that there's the Zora's River, and then after that..."

"The ocean." Timbre said. "And cross that, and you'll end up on the Western shores of Termina." He shrugged. "At least we've got a direction, Link."

"Yeah," Link said.

"Well, I can be ready to depart for Kakariko by tomorrow morning," Vulcan said busily. "Don't have much, I can travel light. Besides, with this leg of mine...it's just wise to start off as early as possible. Does anyone know you're here?"

"Here specifically? No." Link sighed, sitting down. "But, I do believe they know _of_ us...probably the only ones who do," the Hylian muttered to himself.

The former knight smiled, a rarity for his solemn face. "I thought I'd given up hope years ago, thought all of it had been snuffed out of me by those Gerudo. Apparently I was wrong." Vulcan mused quietly. "Who would've thought two crazy kids could rekindle something in me that has been neglected for so long?"

Link grinned and shrugged, leaning back slightly. "We tend to have that kind of effect on people," he said nonchalantly. Unfortunately, his chair overbalanced slightly, sending him toppling backwards onto the floor with a dull thud.

Timbre laughed aloud. "Yeah, we should moonlight as our own comedy act," he snickered. "We'd probably make a bundle."

It was well past midnight before any of them got any sleep, for the two younger men it was just nerves. For Vulcan, it was slightly different. The older smith spent most of his time packing provisions, checking his shop for useful items. After some speculation, he found some thick felt to properly wrap the Master Sword's remains in, allowing Timbre to recover his trenchcoat. Then Vulcan himself went to sleep, sitting upright in a squashy armchair, warmed by his forge fires.

Timbre and Link were rather exhausted from their day's exploits, as they really hadn't had enough rest the night before either. Timbre, as usual, was the first to zonk out. Link stared at the stoneworked ceiling of the forge, singed a permanent shade of dusty sooty black. He wasn't sure how long he stared upwards, but eventually, his eyelids began to slowly droop.

_Ten-year-old Link strained his enhanced hearing, then yelled to his friends. "Incoming!!"_

_ Sond, Kafei, Kat, and Timbre, hearing the warning, threw themselves into various hiding places, as the entire cavern began to rumble ominously. Several large shards of rock, jagged and newly broken, crumbled forth, coating them all in a fine layer of dust. With a dull roar, a final boulder clattered noisily to the cavern's uneven floor._

_ Sond coughed thickly through the dust cloud. "Everyone alright?"_

_ "Yeah," came Link's dusky grunt._

_ "Been better," Timbre grumbled._

_ "Okay here," Kafei piped up._

_ "I'm dusty, but still alive," Kat finished talking. They all extracted themselves from their impromptu stone shelters, all five of them coated in a thick grayish tan layer of rockdust. They all blinked heavily, their eyes raw from the irritating dust floating about them in clouds._

_ "Good grief," Link said in exasperation, shaking his head. "We had enough trouble from falling rocks just getting to this cavern...why do we have to have the same problems inside it?"_

_ "Dunno," Kat said. "Maybe it was that Bomb Flower you used to blast the cave open...maybe it weakened the bedrock."_

_ "Still," Kafei said, kicking at a newly fallen rock, "If that had weakened the cave, the whole place would have caved in almost immediately-"_

_ "Burying the Goron Ruby forever," Link said huffily, as if he'd rather not think about it. "So what caused the rocks to fall, just now?"_

_ "Um," Timbre muttered, nudging a particularly jagged rock with the toe of his right boot. Timbre still didn't talk that often, and nine times out of ten, whatever he said was unpleasant. However, they were fortunate enough to get something less rude this time. "This rock didn't break off naturally. It's been cut and loosened. See the straight-edged marks?" He nudged the rock, and pointed at several perfectly smooth areas, something the rock would never had done on its own._

_ "So-" Link started._

_ "Somebody wanted these rocks to fall," Timbre finished. "More appropriately, they wanted them to fall on _us_."_

_ Sond blinked. "So someone's on to us." Even as she spoke, a small pebble fell from a ledge high above them, hitting the ground with a loud hollow clatter. Fearing another cave-in, the five would-be heroes flinched, ready to dive for cover again. After a moment where no rumble came, they looked up._

_ "Whomever it is, they're still up there," Timbre half-growled, eyes roving the ceiling. He often garnered odd looks when he growled like that, but he persisted in doing it anyway._

_ Link scowled. Drawing his sword with a metallic screech, he glared upwards. "Show yourself!"_

_ There was no answer, save the boy's angry words, which echoed eerily back at them from dark crevices. However, another pebble fell, though this time it seemed almost as if on purpose._

_ "Show yourself!" Link repeated angrily. "Or are you too cowardly to face us as you are?"_

_ This time, there was a reaction, and a caped figure materialized from the deepest shadows above. Leaping down, the stranger landed catlike on the ground, completely noiseless. As it-no, he-approached, his young but angrily twisted features came more into focus, lit dimly by the glow of the fairies._

_ "I am no coward," the stranger said simply, his voice young-sounding, yet still so full of spite._

_ Link seemed taken aback. This person clearly couldn't be any older than he or his friends. What did he think he was playing at, hindering their progress? And in such a dangerous manner..._

_ Link's train of thought took longer to function than his mouth, so the only thing the Hylian blurted was, "Who are you?"_

_ "My name," said the strange boy eyes flashing, "Is Chiron. I am an assassin."_

_ "An assassin?" Kat repeated, confused._

_ "Yes," Chiron said with a grin that did not befit him. "I was sent here by the witches Koume and Kotake, who are my grandmothers. They sent me here, to kill the Heroes of Time!"_

_ "GET UP!" _Vulcan's voice hissed urgently in Link's face, waking him up from his dream. The youth yelped and sat bolt upright so quickly it startled the old smith. Vulcan motioned the Hylian to make no further noise. Straightening, the lamed man made his way stiffly over to where Timbre slept.

"_Get up!"_ The former knight hissed again, nudging the sleeper with a note of urgency.

"Gah!" Timbre yelped in a very canine fashion as he jolted awake, only to find himself similarly silenced by Vulcan's stare.

"You two...have to leave...now...Gerudos searching the Town..." Vulcan breathed.

Link stared. "What?"

"Shhh! There are Gerudos all over the town, Ganondorf's special force...kind of a secret police if you will. They're searching for two young men, and frankly, you fit the descriptions to a tee. And they've just knocked on my door."

Timbre gulped. Vulcan sighed, and thrust a bundle into the shocked youth's arms.

"Take this, the Sword's not safe here. _You're_ not safe in town, you need to get out as quickly as possible. Get your weapons and get out, meet me at Kakariko. there's a small window up there." Vulcan pointed. "It's a bit small, usually I keep it open only a crack to ventilate-but you'll fit through if you try."

Link stared as Vulcan continued. "You'll find yourself in an alleyway. I'm pretty sure they've barricaded the drawbridge, I didn't hear it go down this morning-but there is a secret passage, a tunnel, that leads out into Hyrule Field. It-"

"VULCAN!" A female voice roared from upstairs. Apparently the Gerudo had become impatient, and physically broken in.

"_Get out of here, now!_" Vulcan hissed urgently, then turned to scramble upstairs, his stiffened leg straining in its brace. He checked behind his shoulder once to see the two squeezing their way quietly out the window, then turned his face towards the main shop.

"May I help you?" he began, limping over to the main counter. He found his store completely occupied by women in exotic garb, each of them armed with sharp twin scimitars, and a dark, angry expression on their dark complexions. Lights sparkled off of the jewels they each wore on their foreheads, sparkling with the allure of forbidden treasure. Most of them were veiled, although a lone female figure in the back was heavily cloaked, effectively hiding her face. However, this was not what unnerved the former Hyrulian Knight.

A young man leaned casually against the doorjamb, the door's lock of which had been expertly dissected. The door now swung loosely, buoyed by outside wind and weather. From the looks of it, it was going to be rain today. The young man didn't seem to be paying much attention to the weather, however. Both of his dark eyes were fixed on Vulcan, an expression much like hunger crossing his face. The young man had shorter spiked hair as dark as his eyes. He wore a sweeping dark cape that swirled mysteriously around his tunic, which appeared to be iridescent. As the youth moved, the tunic actually appeared to change colors. Slung across his back was what seemed to be a finely carved guitar.

"Chiron," Vulcan said simply, in a dull sort of voice.

"Call me Chiron." The young man answered him, his voice cold and straightforward. "I hope you don't mind us...intruding." Chiron smirked, as if he found this funny.

Vulcan, used to this behavior, refused to let himself be baited. "Not at all...Chiron. How may I help you?"

"I'm here on official business from Twinrova," Chiron said, almost lazily. "You know, my _grandmother_."

The blacksmith nodded slowly, though he couldn't stop his brow from furrowing ever so slightly. Some said that Chiron was Ganondorf's adopted son, others said that they were related by true blood ties. Either way, Vulcan knew that in the current hierarchy, Chiron was third in line, only below the Twinrova sisters and Ganondorf himself. He was effectively now talking to the ruler _de facto_ of Hyrule.

"Twinrova has informed me of a pair of criminals, that made their way into this very Town not too long ago. Eyewitness accounts from several townsmembers, and a gate guard." Chiron said.

_How much did you have to bully them to get that information, I wonder? _Vulcan thought furiously, though he held his tongue. The smith instead fumbled quietly behind the counter.

"They're rather dangerous...killed a very valuable servant of Grandmother, you see...and what's more, they appear to have been desecrating the holy Temple of Time."

Vulcan didn't reply, just continued staring levelly at the young man.

"_You_ haven't seen them around, by any chance?" Chiron asked casually. "Would you now..._Sir_ Vulcan?" He seemed to enjoy mocking the blacksmith, who would be powerless to defend himself should the Gerudo all decide to attack at once.

"I have not," Vulcan said quietly. "Now if you have no further business-"

"I don't believe you," Chiron said calmly, rising and walking slowly towards the blacksmith. "Twinrova _really _wants those criminals apprehended, you see...and any attempt to hide them would only incriminate those who tried such a foolish thing..."

"Look, do I have to tell you again, or-"

Quick as a flash, Chiron had pulled his right arm back, grabbing the handle of his guitar. With a metallic sheen, the katana blade hidden inside the instrument revealed itself, in the same moment striking down at Vulcan's exposed forehead.

**CLANG!**

****Vulcan stared furiously into Chiron's eyes, now mere inches from his own, the broadsword he'd been holding behind the counter now blocking the katana blade that would have otherwise neatly cloven him in two. Sparks shot angrily from the point of contact as the two men glared.

The Hyrulian Knight's dark brown eyes stared deeply into Chiron's eyes. "They are not here," he said slowly and deliberately, his gaze becoming piercing. From long experience, Vulcan knew this was the only way to get Chiron to stand down.

The youth seemed to be hypnotized a moment, before he relaxed, returning his blade to its deceptive sheath. He smirked, a flicker of something that might be deemed respect in his expression. "I see you haven't lost your touch, old man."

"Neither have you," Vulcan replied in the same cold tone.

Chiron's eyes flickered, and his head turned a fraction as he addressed his Gerudo guard, who hadn't moved an inch during the entire encounter. "Search this place. Leave nothing unturned."

The Gerudos sprang into action, spreading into the blacksmith's home and store like living whirlwinds. Nothing was left untouched. Ceramics, blades, and other items alike were swept off of shelves, cupboards slashed open, and tables overturned as they brutally tore through the small building. Several of the women snaked their way down towards the forge, apparently unnerved by the heat. Sounds of various things being smashed, broken, and ruined echoed mournfully through the room. Through it all, Vulcan stood stone-faced, staring forwards. He still hadn't put away his sword.

Suddenly, one of the Gerudo's voices echoed upwards from the stairs. "Sir! The forge window's open, sir...it is large enough for one to squeeze through, if the need arose."

Chiron acknowledged this, and turned a furious condescending glare upon the former knight. He was so focused on his anger that he didn't notice the lone cloaked Gerudo behind him, who glanced around once, then backed silently out of the open front door. Chiron sneered at Vulcan. "Very good, old man. Very clever of you, to divert us long enough for them to escape..."

Vulcan's smile was equally sneering. "And if I did?" He challenged. "Will you kill me for this, Chiron?" His eyes showed no trace of fear.

Chiron seemed to ponder this for a moment, before smiling. "No," he said quietly. "If I killed you, who would I have to temper my sword for me? Would be _such_ a waste of talent." He called his Gerudos back about him. "Search the city," he instructed them. "The gate's locked, they can't go far." He was the last to leave the ruined store, laughing coldly. "Hope your hands are up to fixing your home, Sir Vulcan. My thieves will be expecting you ready to sharpen their weapons come tomorrow."

With that, he left the former knight standing completely alone in the ruined building. _Fool_, Vulcan thought bitterly. _Come tomorrow, I'll be gone from this place. Forever.  
_

_-----  
_

Link looked around, pausing only to take the Master Sword from Timbre as his friend squeezed himself out of the small forge window. They'd found themselves, true to Vulcan's word, in a small narrow alley. It ran off around corners in both directions, almost maze-like. It was dimly lit, as the ambient overcast day filtered out most of the morning sunlight. Link sighed. He hated rainy days.

Timbre grunted, then tumbled onto the street ungracefully. "Alright," he said, even as he was standing up. "Where's the secret passageway he was telling us about?"

"He never got far enough to tell us," Link said desperately. "I suppose we'll have to find it ourselves...like the way we found the one leading into Hyrule Castle years ago." He was still dimly aware of that tugging, urging him gently eastward. Now that he'd called the bond to attention, it seemed more persistent to draw him to the missing shard.

"Which way?" Timbre said, looking to Link.

"Oh," Link said sarcastically. "Let _me_ decide. Thanks a lot, Timbe..."

Timbre was about to reply with a very rude sentence when a sound behind them (they were currently facing southwards) caused them both to start, whirling around. Someone was standing behind them.

Timbre squinted in slight alarm at the tan cloaked figure standing before them, still as a mannequin. The person was clearly female, and to his horror, from the way she dressed, a Gerudo. The hood of the cloak was pulled up over the Gerudo's face, hiding most of her face. If he squinted, he could barely make out the shadowy form of a chin and mouth, which was locked in a neutral expression.

Link swallowed, then muttered to Timbre, "There's only one of her, and two of us," he remarked in an aside. "We could easily take her."

"Yeah, but don't you think we'll cause a commotion doing that...we'll have a lot more than one to deal with then..." Timbre muttered. "I think we should run for it. Our goal's to get out of this Town alive...not start fights."

"Run? From a _girl_?" Link said, one of his brows raising in an almost comical expression of outrage. "You've gotta be joking, Timbe..."

As in response to this, the Gerudo suddenly started moving. She advanced towards them slowly, but unhesitating, her footfalls making no sound. The cloak swirled about her, and suddenly she seemed very intimidating. Under the cloak, Link could see not just one, but two very dangerous looking scimitars.

Link swallowed. He was still holding the Master Sword, bundled up. Unless he wanted to fight without a shield( and clumsily at that), or put the bundle down...no...the back of his left hand ached suddenly. The Triforce didn't want him to let go of the Sword. This was understandable. All was lost unless they escaped _with_ the blade pieces. That left only Timbre free to fight. With a sword. _On second thought_, Link sized up the situation, and he and Timbre exchanged nervous glances.

"Run away!" they both yelled at practically the same moment, pivoting quickly and taking off down the southern end of the alleyway as fast as they could. Behind them, the neutral expression of the cloaked assailant slowly twisted into what was perhaps a small smile.

They didn't stop until they'd flung themselves into another alleyway. I was very narrow and cramped, and rather grungy. It didn't smell very pleasant, either, Timbre thought, as he wrinkled his nose. The crevasse hardly even lent itself to be dubbed an 'alleyway,' 'hole in the wall' was more like it. Timbre and Link were barely able to stand shoulder to shoulder in it. Link panted heavily.

"We never, _ever_ speak of this to _anyone_...running from a _girl_...so...undignified."

"What's so undignified about it?" Timbre asked seriously, looking up as a raindrop fell on his face. "Just because someone is female doesn't mean you can't respect her prowess as a fighter..." His voice lowered to a murmur. "You respect Sond, don't you? And Kat? Given half the chance, they'd probably wipe the floor with us."

Link pondered this a moment. "You'm right there," he said, thinking back to the Light Arrow pointed between his eyes, and even further back, to the pillar of Din's Fire that had erupted with Kat's temper.

There was nothing said for a moment, as they were both quite winded from their retreat. It was now raining more steadily, and the Hylian groaned in distaste. "But still..." Link groaned. "Female or not, she was just _one_ person!"

"With a backup of several hundred," Timbre added. "Staying and fighting those sort of odds isn't courage, or bravery...it's just plain stupid. Part of the art of war is knowing your limits...even _I_ know that," he added, feeling condescending.

Link grumbled, but he knew Timbre was right. Their main goal at the moment was to get _out_. Without them, there was no Master Sword, and with no Master Sword, Hyrule was doomed. "Right," he said after a moment. "We need to find this passage..."

"Funny though," Timbre mused as he and Link started carefully out of the 'alley.' "If she spotted us...how 'come she didn't yell for reinforcements right away? In fact, she didn't make a sound at all, just started after us..."

"I dunno, maybe she's a mute like Obol," Link said, shrugging. "Anyhow, back to this 'secret passage...'"

He didn't have time for more words, as suddenly a shadow fell across the entranceway to the alley. It was the cloaked Gerudo again, and her hidden face turned towards them as if magnetized, still hidden in shadow, unperturbed by the rain. This time, they couldn't read any expression on her face, it was too dim and far away.

Link swallowed. Had she brought reinforcements? It didn't seem that way, as they would probably be dead by now if that were the case. Even as it was, with just one person blocking their way, she could hold them here until help _did_ arrive.

He felt Timbre give a start behind him as the cloaked figure closed in on them. Apparently he too was at a loss for ideas. "Looks like we might have to fight for it after all..." Timbre murmured, putting a hand to the sword hilt buckled at his side.

Before he could even draw his weapon, however, there was a slight movement from the cloaked figure. Next moment, a razor sharp scimitar was in her hand, and pointed directly at them, her arm fully outstretched. Timbre froze, and desisted.

_This looks like the end_, he thought, depressed. It was even a worse feeling than the time he'd been cornered in Clock Town...now that seemed so long ago and distant in his memory, then again, it was kind of hard to think about anything when you were being threatened at swordpoint-

Then again..._was_ he being threatened? Their opponent hadn't made any other move since she'd drawn the scimitar. Her eyes and much of her face were still hidden, but she didn't seem to be otherwise hostile. The sword was pointed in their direction, though not so much _at_ them as it was pointing...beyond them. Timbre's mind raced, and he turned to see what the scimitar was _really_ pointing to.

"Timbe!" Link hissed, turning his head slightly. "What are you _doing_?!" It did seem rather odd, turning your back on someone who had a weapon pointed your way.

But Timbre was too busy prodding at the stone wall, his back turned to their assailant as if the scimitar wasn't really there. The trenchcoated youth's fingers pressed gently against the wall, tracing an odd crack in the masonry. It was odd, too even to be just a natural fault. In fact, the crack was uneven, one edge sticking out further than the other. Intrigued, and curious, Timbre dug his fingers into the crack. It jiggled slightly, but was very heavy. He put a hand along the other edge, and found cunningly hidden hinges.

"It's a door!" he hissed to Link, who turned around as well. "Come on, give me a hand here...I think this is the secret passage we've been looking for..."

Fingers jammed into the crack (Link could only spare the one hand, his other still clutching his bundle), both young men strained their arm muscles, pulling. Slowly, and with a ceramic rumble, an entire section of the wall slowly pulled away. It was a door, expertly carved to resemble a solid wall. Some roughly hewn steps led downwards.

Link peered. "That Gerudo...was pointing at this...she was trying to help us? Or maybe it's a trap." The Destiny Stone suddenly glowed red.

"See, it's not a trap," Timbre said, "And besides, it's our only option." He turned back towards the cloaked Gerudo, only to discover with a slight prickle up his spine that she was gone. Vanished without a trace, as if she'd been mere illusion.

"_Weird_," Link mumbled, looking from the now empty alleyway to the secret passage. "Just..._weird_. Who do you suppose she was?"

Timbre shrugged. "No clue. Come on, we have to get out of here."

Link nodded, holding the Master Sword close. "Looks like it's gonna be pitch dark in there," he remarked.

"Well, I'm not afraid of the dark," Timbre said. "Besides, if we need too, I still can find the way out. 'Follow your nose,' remember?" He grinned. "After you."

Link stepped into the small doorway, and gave a small cry of shock, looking down. The Destiny Stone was glowing gently, not as brightly as, say, one of Sond's Light Arrows, but light enough to make him feel slightly less ill at ease. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go."

"Right," said Timbre, glancing once more over his shoulder at the abandoned alley. The mysterious Gerudo had not made a reappearance. Brow furrowed, Timbre stepped through the small doorway. On the other side of the door, he found a heavy iron ring set into the stone, apparently to aid pulling the door shut. Grasping it in both hands, he leaned back and pulled the heavy door shut. It scraped loudly, then closed with a dull thud, throwing them into semi-darkness. If the Destiny Stone hadn't lit up, it would have been complete darkness.

The stairwell ended, and they found themselves looking down a dark tunnel. Link cleared his throat.

"This tunnel leads south...it must go under the wall of Castle Town."

"Yeah," Timbre agreed, and wordlessly, they started walking. "Look on the bright side," he said after a while. "At least we get to stay out of the rain."

-----

_ And there's Chapter 6. So, you wanna know who that mysterious person is, eh? Do ya? I'll tell ya soon, when we get to that part. I need feedback, people...even if you can't stand this and wanna flame me, go ahead. Unfortunately, no new pictures up yet...been a busy week. I've been glazing stuff in ceramics, and it kind of takes up all my free time...at least all my free art time. Well, I'll catch you all next time...which should be a few days or so. Byee!! _


	8. Chapter 7: To the Sea

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: This is me. This is me not owning any Zelda. Any questions?

*****

__

Author's Note: Shout out thank yous to people, in no particular order: The Writer, FogFrontier, Tyhinolove (aka Sond), canihavea-soda, Megumi, and everyone else who's reviewed/helped out/yelled at me to write more. Thanks people! It means a lot to me, really, it does. Now, I dub this next chapter, the chapter of much ononomonopeia. Bold onomonopeia. ^_^ You'll see. Don't forget to review!

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 7: To the Sea

Chiron stood at rapt attention in main hall of Hyrule Castle. For a decade, the castle had been his home, which was a vast improvement over the desert wasteland he'd endured since then. Of course, when Ganondorf had taken over, he'd altered the architecture of the Castle, for the fairy-tale, flag topped spires it had sported were just not in Gerudo taste. Now it was a real Fortress, with blackened stone, a real portcullis, and more winding staircases leading to jagged towers than one could imagine. And it had all been possible with the Triforce of Power.

He'd been a very young boy of ten when Ganondorf had returned, and suddenly he'd found his life completely changed. The witches had said that the violent storm that proceeded Ganondorf's return a week before had been prophetic. Chiron himself didn't remember the storm too much, according to Koume and Kotake; he'd slept through most of it. But sometimes Chiron wondered if he'd been at least half-awake, because he seemed to remember bits and pieces. Some of the memories just seemed to fit badly, as if they'd been scrambled. Then again, it might have been just a dream-

Chiron smiled a little at the thought, but his train of thought was broken immediately as a flat circular plane of energy suddenly came into existence directly in front of him. He was slightly startled, but didn't dare show it, as the double faces of Koume and Kotake appeared in the disk. Twinrova didn't visit the Castle in person very often; they preferred, for some odd reason, the seclusion of the desert sun. At the moment, they were both looking very stern.

"Sssso" Kotake said slowly. "You failed to capture them."

No sense in making excuses. "Yes, Grandmother. They must have escaped Castle Town. The blacksmith had been hiding them at his forge, but when we arrived they had already left."

"But weren't the gates locked, boy?" Koume snapped.

"They were. Perhaps they found an alternate exit-"

"Perhapsssbut sssspeculating on _how_ they essscaped doesss not aid in their eventual capture." The ice witch glared.

"If I might askwhy was it so important to find two people?" Chiron asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Thissss issss none of your concern," Kotake hissed at him. "We gave the order that they ssshould be apprehended, and that issss enough importance for you, yessss?"

Chiron blinked.

"You remain loyal to us, yes?"

"We raisssed you, after all."

Chiron bowed his head. "Yes, yes of course."

The two witches looked at each other. "As loyal as you might claim to be, you did still fail us. Do not expect us to simply disregard this," Koume said, a slight smile upon her lips. Both witches gestured slightly, as if grasping something.

Chiron's eyes abruptly widened in pain. It suddenly felt like his stomach were being wrenched from his body by hooked claws. Then, the piercing pain became a sharp twisting, as if his entire gut had been suddenly and forcefully tied in a knot. He bent double, gritting his teeth but refusing to yell in pain. The two witches laughed a little as this slight resistance.

"Bring thosssse two to jusssstice, then we'll ssssee where your loyalties lie, Chiron."

"Yes, you shall complete your assignment - without any reinforcements. Perhaps a position of power has made you soft. We shall see. Go now!" With a loud crack, the disk vanished in a flash of light, leaving a very pained young man to collapse to the floor. He took a few gulps of air as his stomach slowly untwisted, staring directly at the stone floor. He considered himself mildly fortunate. Had Ganondorf thought him disloyal, he'd have probably lost his head right then and there.

A brightly colored winged object suddenly entered the hall from the lower staircase. The bright orange fairy oriented himself, spotted the young man, and quickly hovered over to him.

"There you are!" The fairy said loudly, settling himself on Chiron's spiky-haired head without so much as a by-your-leave. "I've been lookin' all over for you!"

Chiron rolled his eyes, and managed to get up halfway, leaning on his knees. "What?"

Pedro,' as the odd orange fairy called himself, had been around Chiron since before he could remember. He supposed that Twinrova had given him as a gift, maybe for target practice, he wasn't sure. Either way, the fairy was a very useful aid, as he found out, in pointing out targets. This slight tactical advantage, of course, was not without its drawbacks. Like many of his kind, Pedro could be very aggravating. He also was a bit on the loony side, and had an obsession with burning objects that bordered on pyromania. Maybe living in the desert sun for so long had sizzled out the fairy's brain. Either way, Chiron wasn't sure sometimes whether he liked or disliked Pedro.

"Where you been?" Pedro muttered, pulling at a loose hair.

Chiron winced. It hurt after all, to have someone picking at your scalp. "I had to talk to Grandmother. She wasn't very happy."

"Oh. Twist your stomach again?"

"Yeah," Chiron grunted, putting a hand on his torso, which still bore aches. "Wish I could learn the counterspell for that, so they'd stop being able to do that. Still, I _did_ fail them."

"What didn't you do this time?" The fairy asked curiously.

"There were these two criminals loose in Hyrule Castle Town that Grandmother wanted, erapparently they killed off Cuddles-"

"Ya mean that huge lout of a Moblin?" Pedro flickered in surprise. Then after a moment he shrugged. "Eh. Never liked him anyway"

"Well, Grandmother wanted them brought to justice, so I ordered the gates locked. I set out the entire compliment of Gerudo to search the city. Then I and a special squad of Gerudos went out and looked ourselves-"

"How many?"

"Twenty, not counting me," Chiron said. "Anyhow-"

"Twenty? That's a little odd," Pedro remarked. "I specifically only remember a group nineteen coming back with you."

Chiron shrugged. "Maybe I counted wrong," he said uncertainly. "Anyhow, we searched the Town from top to bottom. But they were gone. People said they'd seen em around, so I knew they had been in Town when the gate was lockedI tracked em all the way to the Temple of Time. They'd apparently gone there for some reason, only to leave again."

"Was the Door shut?" the fairy suddenly looked nervous.

"Yeah, it was closed, I don't think they damaged anything. Not that there is much left to destroy in there anyhow. But that's beside the point. We followed some more leads, and it led us straight to Vulcan's forge."

"That old gimp?" Pedro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, anyhow, we tore the place up, cause he was hiding them. But they managed to get out before we could find them. Then it started raining and a lot of the trails dried up because people went inside. So I had to give up after several hours."

The fairy blinked.

"And now Grandmother thinks I'm disloyal, all because two stupid outlaws gave me the slip. She's making me go get them back, without help this time."

"Lousy criminals," Pedro growled squeakily.

"Yeah," Chiron said. "They'll pay."

*****

"Crimeny!" Aka's voice rang out into the overcast sky. "Who would've known the outside world was sobig?!"

Benz shoved past Aka and grumbled. "Well of *squeak* course it's _big_," he said condescendingly. Haven't you *squeak* ever been out of th' Lost Woods before?"

"Not this far," Aka murmured. He'd been a little nervous about leaving the place he'd called home since he could remember, but the allure of adventure and such had, for once, been stronger than his desire to remain home. He blinked. "Sohow're we gonna find them in such a big place?"

"Easy," Benz squeaked. "We'll just look at *squeak* human settlements. I've got a map, see?" From underneath his cape he pulled a dog-eared parchment, and unrolled it busily. "See. We're here" he pointed with a stubby wooden finger at an area near the huge mess of green that represented the Lost Woods. "We want *squeak* to gethere. It's the nearest one." His finger traced a route to the center of the field.

Aka blinked. "Where's that?"

Benz could read Hylian, though not very well. It took him longer than usual, because whoever had made this map had decided to print the names on it upside down. "Lon LonRanch."

Aka blinked again. "Er, what's a ranch?'"

"Dunno," Benz shrugged. "But if we *squeak* wanna get to this'" he waggled his finger in the air for emphasis, "we should gothis way!" The Deku spun about and pointed to the east.

"Er," Aka mumbled quietly.

"What? What are *squeak* you doing?" Benz snapped, as the Skull Kid twisted his head to one side, peering intently at the map.

"Th' liddle N' and the arrow are supposed t'point upwards, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you've got em pointin' downwardsI think you're holding the map upside down, Squeaks."

Benz stared. "I know that!" he squeaked finally, turning the map around. "I was just *squeak* testin' you, that's all! Righttesting you. Okay, then we *squeak* wanna go_this_ way!"

Aka blinked slowly as the Deku pointed in the opposite direction. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"'Course I'm sure!" the Deku exclaimed confidently, turning his walk in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. "When have I ever *squeak* led us wrong before?"

Aka was about to open his mouth and say something when the Deku turned and looked at him. "On second thought, don't *squeak* answer that question."

*****

Even as those two were traveling westward, Timbre and Link, who were further north in the field, were emerging from the tunnel, situated behind a large boulder. In the far distance, they squinted and could make out several rooftops of Castle Town. Link whooped and levered himself out of the hole.

"Well, we made it."

"Ugh," Timbre grunted, crawling out of the secret passageway with a groan of distaste. "Thought that tunnel would never end."

"Hey, and it stopped raining, too." Link observed, staring up at the sky, which was still very dark and overcast.

"All the better for travel," remarked a familiar voice from above them. Vulcan was sitting on top of the large boulder, where he was whittling. Apparently, he'd been there for quite some time. "We'll make Kakariko well before nightfall, I think."

"How long have you been waiting for us?" Timbre asked curiously.

"Oh, not too long. Had to wait until they lowered the gate again, and I didn't have much to pack, most of my shop's been ruined-"

"What?" Link started.

Vulcan shrugged. "What're you gonna do, you know? It was coming sooner or later. I'd rather still be in command of all my wits when it does. I don't want to die serving Ganondorf's minions. I almost did" he murmured.

Timbre started to speak. "Sorry we got you into this-"

"Don't apologize, young oneit isn't your fault." Vulcan shouldered his rucksack and slid carefully off the boulder. "Besides, we don't have time for that. We might be out of Castle Town, but we're not out of danger."

Timbre nodded. Luckily, the Wolfos would have a hard time tracking them in the damp. Even if it wasn't raining at the moment, the brief shower had probably washed away a lot of scent. It would take them a few hours to recollect the trail, which meant they'd probably make it to Kakariko without any problem.

Vulcan started walking, his braced leg stiffened, but still supporting his weight. For a lame man, he certainly could move when he felt the need. "Chiron will be most upset that he failed to find you two."

Timbre and Link stared. "_Who_?!"

Vulcan smirked. "Chiron, third-in-command of the Gerudos. Only under Twinrova, and Ganondorf himself. You-"

"Chiron!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Just like in that dream I had last night," Link murmured, recalling. "Of course he'd be under the spell too-"

"Pardon?" Vulcan looked confused, and slowed his walk so that he became level with the two young men. "You know Chiron?"

"Well, depends. Is this Chiron' tallish, with dark hair and eyes, and a guitar?"

Vulcan nodded.

"So it _is_ Chiron," Timbre murmured. "He was once an assassin for the Gerudo-"

"What do you mean, once?' He _is_ their assassin. And he's been sent to kill you." Vulcan looked very serious for a moment. "You two need to get your ideas straightened out if you want to survive to see that Sword reforged."

"It's hard to explain," Link said. "Even if we did, you might not believe us."

"Try me." The older smith smirked.

"Alright," Link said, leveling a look at Timbre. "You wanna explain?"

Timbre sputtered in indignation. "Gee _thanks_, Link." He rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat. "Alright then. Hope you have an open mind, Vulcan."

Vulcan shrugged noncommittally.

"Alright. Rewind to abouta decade ago. You were wondering why we didn't seem to remember anything before then? Its because we've been sealed away since we were ten."

"Okay" Vulcan nearly stumbled, but kept his pace. "And how exactly did that happen?"

"See that stone around Link's neck there? The one that talks?' That's supposedly called Destiny Stone, ever heard of one?"

Vulcan stammered. "A Destiny Stone? But there hasn't been records of one of _those_ for agesnot many people know about them, anyway."

"Well, we sure didn't" Timbre muttered, thumbing over to Link. "We found it in the Lost Woods, and Mr. Grab Happy here decided he'd go an pick it up. And _whoosh_, here we are." He gestured grandly. "And a lot has changed. A lot."

"Alright, even if you're telling me the truth," Vulcan muttered, "What's this about knowing Chiron? And you mentioned a spell, what's that on about?"

Timbre shrugged. "We're not too sure ourselvesbut before we were sent here, we were part of the Heroes of Time-"

"You mean there were more?"

"Eight of us, actually." Link said, counting on his fingers.

Timbre smirked. "Heck, you used to know us. You're the one who tempered stuff for usof course you'll say you don't remember that."

"I don't remember that."

"See? Anyhow, before we got sealed away, things were fine. But apparently, while we were off in who-knows-where, courtesy of the Destiny Stone, somebody cast a spell. Actually, scratch that. Twinrova cast a spell-"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Link said, eyebrow raised.

"The Wolfos said as much," Timbre murmured, making Vulcan raise an eyebrow. "Anyhow," he said quickly, "That spell apparently made everyone forget us, even ourselveswell, most of us anyway"

"Except you two," Vulcan finished.

"Except us," Link agreed. "And that's basically it. We're here to fix things. Problem is," he said, patting his ever-important bundle, "The tool to fix things is currently broken."

"I said I'd reforge it for you," Vulcan said quietly. "You just have to find me that missing piece. Since you've got a lead, I suspect you should follow it."

"We'll see you to Kakariko first," Timbre said. "It's only polite. You did help us out, and pretty much saved our lives back there."

The former knight just smiled a little, the small wrinkles around his eyes more apparent than usual. "All in the line of duty. Any enemy of Ganondorf's is a friend of mine."

They didn't speak up again for a while, instead choosing to walk along in silence. Link, for some reason, felt less ill at ease now that they were traveling towards the ever-increasing pull,' that is eastwards. Soon, the small village of Kakariko would come into view, nestled comfortably in the foothills of Death Mountain, which already rose before them to the north like a stern grandfather. A circle of dark clouds encircled its peak, and Link squinted, hoping it wasn't about to start raining again.

Vulcan stopped at the bridge crossing Zora's river, and abruptly turned around. "You still sensing that piece?" He asked Link suddenly.

"Yeah," Link said quietly, turning his head eastwards. "It's still pointing us east."

"Well, the source of the Zora's river is to the northeast-"

"Not northeast, either, due east."

"Hmm" Vulcan said, putting a rough hand to his chin. "Only thing _due_ east of here's the ocean. Maybe the piece is-"

"It must be over the ocean," Link agreed. "In Termina. But how're we going to get there? There used to be a secret way there through the Lost Woods, but that was closed."

"We'd need a boat," Timbre observed. "Where are we gonna find a boat in such short notice?"

Vulcan squinted. "You might go ask the Zoras," he said. I'm sure they're against Ganondorf's rule as much as the rest of em. He froze over most of their Domain-"

"Again?" Timbre said suddenly, before Link elbowed him.

"Well, their princess swam all the way to Termina for help. Actually, she didn't swim _all _the way, that would've been too slow-they made her a boat. It took her there and back safely, and she was able to find a way to control the climate in the Domain. Maybe they'll allow you to borrow it."

"Maybe," Link said, not relishing the thought of having to visit the Zoran princess. Her name was Ruto, and she'd been a complete and utter brat of a girl. Not to mention, he'd been the unwanted receiver of the fish-girl's affections. The look on his face told Timbre everything.

"Aww, cheer up Link," he said, grinning. "She won't remember us, cause of the spell."

_That's true_, Link thought. Well, if _one_ good thing came out of all of thisHe came back to reality, and handed Vulcan the precious bundle. His whole heart ached at the thought of leaving it behind, but he knew it was for the best. Apparently the Triforce agreed with him, as no spasms or shots of sudden pain came from his left hand. "Take care of this until we get back,"

"Yes, of course. Anyhow, I thank you two." Vulcan said, nodding.

Timbre looked very confused. "You're thanking us? For what? Thanks to us, your forge is ruined, you're a fugitive, and you're homeless."

Vulcan smiled. "Those things aren't what matters. I can always find a new home, make a new forge, and start a new business. You've given me something so much more valuable."

"What's that?" Link asked curiously.

The old smith's eyes twinkled as he spoke. "Hope. Good luck you two, and I mean it."

*****

It still wasn't quite dusk out when they arrived in Zora's Domain, though the sun was starting to curve heavily towards the west. Timbre and Link almost immediately noticed a slight change in the climate as they stepped towards the gigantic waterfall — the temperature had risen nearly 20 degrees.

"Whew," Link breathed, taking off his hat a moment and wiping his forehead. "He wasn't kidding about them thawing out the Domainit's practically a sauna now."

"Feels kind of like Great Bay during the summer," Timbre murmured. "Still, they'd like that, they're pretty tropical"

"Who goes there?" a voice suddenly echoed from behind the waterfall. The voice had a kind of bubbly quality to it, almost as if the speaker were perpetually underwater."

"We need to speak to King Zora," Link blurted, thinking of the first Zoran name that came to mind. "It's very important."

The voice paused, as if considering. "You might be spies."

"We aren't!" Timbre exclaimed desperately.

"Prove it, then," the voice said rebelliously.

"Alright then," Link reached into his pocket and retrieved his old brown ocarina. It wasn't the Ocarina of Time by any sense, but it still had a clear beautiful sound to it. Without another word, he put the instrument to his mouth, and played a simple three-note melody. Timbre recognized it, and in spite of himself, found himself humming along.

It was the song of the royal family, a tune that had been dubbed Zelda's Lullaby.

An invisible hand slowly parted the waterfall as if were a sheet of curtainy silk and not falling water. As the falls opened, they revealed a tunnel leading to Zora's Domain. Standing at its front was a very surprised looking Zora male. He clasped a spear at his side, and gave the two new arrivals a very inquisitive look.

"Most wouldn't dare play that melody," he burbled in his odd voice. "For Ganondorf has decreed death to any who dare make its sound heard in Hyrule."

"Well, it's news to us," Link said before thinking. Timbre smacked himself in the forehead. _Nice going, dummy_.

The Zora would have raised an eyebrow if it had hair. However, it simply scowled instead. "You want to see King Zora," he said uncertainly.

"Yes please," Timbre said hopefully. "Urgent business."

Seemingly unconvinced, the Zora nodded slowly. "If you insist," he said slowly.

They were led into the damp caverns, down a slick stone staircase, into the very source of the river itself — Zora's Domain. Aquatic blue heads left and right turned as they were lead down the passageway. It was clear to the both of them that non-Zorans just didn't visit too often. Link swallowed. He wasn't sure if the glances in some of those dark black eyes were ones of curiosity or distrust. He hoped for the former.

They were brought into the audience of King Zora with little flourish, watched suspiciously by all the nobles and members of the court. The king of the fish-folk was a huge and rotund specimen of his race; though there were wrinkles about the giant bulbous eyes of King Zora that just hadn't been there a decade ago. There was also a kind of depressed glossiness in the King's eyes that hadn't been there either.

One of the Zorans flanking the king, a burly male with a handsome sleek head, declared in a loud voice, "You stand in the majestic presence of King Zora. Kneel." They slowly complied. "You will now state your names, and your purpose in intruding in our Domain."

Link swallowed, suddenly feeling that this _really_ had been a bad idea. "Er" he cleared his throat. "I am Link of Kokiri Village, and this is my companion, Timbe-" Timbre narrowed his eyes, and Link winced as he was sharply punched in the shoulder. "Er, I mean, Timbre Firral." Link swallowed nervously. "We come with a humble request."

"A request?" The spokes-Zoran scowled. "Hylians and Zoras have kept distance, ever since your old King was overthrown. We'll have nothing to do with Ganondorf, thanks to him our race was nearly wiped out!"

"But-" Link began to protest. King Zora had not yet moved, save for blinking now and again. "We're not with-"

"Silence!" The Zoran smirked. "I could have you imprisoned for insolence. Do not waste His Majesty's time with such trivial matters-"

"Hold," the King suddenly spoke, and many of the Zora blinked in surprise. It was not often that the King decided to speak for himself.

"But, your Majesty!" The spokes-Zoran insisted, "Why should you be so concerned about what two dirty commoners have to say-"

"That will do," King Zora said. His voice was very low, almost sad sounding. The Zora, cowed, bowed and stepped back, now silent. The King's ponderous eyes turned towards the two youths. "Now then. What is your request?"

Feeling slightly foolish, Link explained. "We are on a quest, a quest to stop Ganondorf's reign-"

He was interrupted by several derisive snorts from the other Zoras in court. Apparently they'd become more cynical than Link had remembered. Timbre growled a little under his breath. His mood hadn't been very good (being called Timbe sometimes did that to him), and these Zoras weren't making him feel any more cheerful.

"Look here," Timbre said sharply. "We're going to reforge the Master Sword, and save this land from desolation. We need your help to cross the ocean-"

Again, there were several waves of muted snorts and guffaw at these words. Link rolled his eyes, and hoped that Timbre wouldn't say something that would anger the fish-people further.

Timbre stood up, despite Link's attempts to tell him not to. "Since when has the Zoran race become so cynical?" he challenged. "Has Ganondorf cowed you completely?!"

"More insolence!" The spokes-Zoran stepped forward again, quivering a little. "Your Majesty, please allow me to throw these two ingrates into prison! How dare they insult us in our very midst?!"

"Wait a second," a female voice rang out, from King Zora's other side. His bulk had thrown the area to his right into a kind of shadow, and now a figure stepped out of that shadow. It was none other than Ruto herself, Princess of the Zoras. Link groaned, though luckily it went unnoticed.

"Ruto!" King Zora exclaimed, slightly shocked.

"Father, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right." The Zoran Princess passed a glance over the both of them before continuing. "We cannot just allow Ganondorf to decimate the land-"

"We cannot interfere ourselves," King Zora said simply.

"We aren't asking you to," Timbre said. "We're trying to simply cross the ocean. We heard that you had a vessel-"

"My boat?" Ruto looked mildly surprised. "Well, yes, but-"

"Would it be able to take us to Termina, and back if the need arose?" Link asked, trying hard not to grimace. Ruto gave him the willies, even though she was obviously on their side.

"It wouldit isn't an easy voyage, or a short one, however," the Zoran Princess said, with a wave of her wing like fins. "It took me nearly a week of straight sailing."

"Please, Ruto, for the good of Hyrule, we need to cross the ocean. Part of the Master Sword lies in Termina. If we're able to reforge the Master Sword-" Timbre started.

King Zora scowled slightly, which looked rather odd on his fishy face. But Ruto did not scowl, in fact, she grinned.

"I'll let you have the boat," she said. "Keep it. It is mine to give, after all."

"Ruto!" King Zora said for the second time, turning a slightly shocked eye on his daughter. "Why are you suddenly being so generous to two complete strangers? You don't know if you can even trust them!"

"I think they're trustworthy," Ruto said wisely. "Besides," she added with a bit of a smirk. "The blond one's kind of cute."

Timbre couldn't help but laugh at the expression Link's face suddenly twisted itself into. It resembled the look the Hylian might wear if he'd just swallowed a Tektite whole.

At least they had their boat now, Link thought miserably. Unfortunately, the boat, which was a very tiny affair, more a large canoe or rowboat than anything, was currently dry-docked. It was a simple enough affair, about twenty feet long, five feet wide, and capable of setting up a single sail. Ruto was gracious enough, but the Zoran hospitality did not extend to helping them carry the boat to the ocean. Timbre and Link were left to themselves to do that.

As they exited the warmer area of the Domain, they learned the good skill of portage. They found that if they carried it upside down over their heads, they could actually make good time.

However, as good time' went, they were soon quite exhausted. The boat was heavy, and it was now almost completely dark out, as their audience with the Zoras had taken some time. Link wheezed.

"Not too much further now," he grunted. Luckily, he was still in possession of the Goron Bracelet he'd received as a child, otherwise the portaging might have been _really_ impossible. Timbre, not having any such magical aid, wasn't as helpful as he had only his own normal strength to contribute.

Weaving their way carefully down Zora's river towards the ocean might have _sounded_ like an easy task. Without their extra burden, it would have been less than a forty-five minute walk, more or less. As it was, it was taking quite a bit longer.

"Even if we get there soon," Timbre grunted, "We're not actually going to _sail_ now? I meanit's not a smart thing to do so when it is so dark out. We don't have any lights or anything to know where we're going."

Link knew his friend was right. "Well, at least we can get this thing ready for sailingthen we'll cast off first thing tomorrow morning, how's that soun-ack!"

In the waning darkness, a trio of Stalchildren had suddenly materialized. Since Link was in the front, he was the first to notice them. Timbre, since he was closer to the rear, had most of his horizontal vision blocked by the boat. "Link?" he asked, confused. "What?"

"Skeletons!" Link grunted. "Worst timing ever-" Normally, he wouldn't be too scared of a few measly Stalchildren, but at the moment, he was in a rather compromising position, with both hands occupied with holding up the large bulk of the vessel. He couldn't draw his sword unless he dropped the boat, and if he did that, he'd risk half a dozen bad things happening. Among those were accidentally crushing his friend, accidentally breaking the boat, and accidentally crushing himself.

"I'll get them!" he heard Timbre yell, and suddenly, he felt the weight of the boat increase slightly. "Hold on to this till then!" Next moment, Timbre emerged, drawing his sword.

Link gritted his teeth, as the extra gravity slowly drained away at his arms, extra strength or no extra strength. Shaking, his arms slowly bent at the elbow, as he could no longer keep his arms extended. The boat sunk lower, until the edge completely blocked his vision of the goings-on. "Timbe, don't be an idiot!" he yelled, his voice echoed inside the vessel.

Timbre had meanwhile stepped forwards. After the last encounter where he'd used a sword, he'd learned not to charge. As the first Stalchild charged him, he ducked backwards and slashed horizontally. He managed to nick the smaller skeleton slightly, but it continued towards him, unperturbed. Unlike the Stalfos, these skeletons weren't armed, however their clawlike skeletal hands were pointed, and sharpened at the edges. Timbre winced inwardly. He didn't exactly want to be carved open like a roast turkey, especially if he still happened to be conscious at the time.

As the Stalchild charged, Timbre heard Link's muffled voice yell. "Sidestep and back-slice!"

"What?" Timbre yelled, throwing himself to the side.

"They're charging you, right?" Link couldn't see anything with the boat on his head, after all.

"Um, yeah!" The trenchcoated youth ducked as another Stalchild flew over his head, ruffling his hair.

"Well, sidestep them, and slice em in the back as they run by. They're brainless, it works every time."

Timbre tried it. The first Stalchild charged with a vicious flurry of claws, and Timbre sidestepped deftly, as if he were a matador. True to Link's prediction, the Stalchild continued straight past him. Timbre whirled and aimed a vicious chop at the skeleton's unprotected back. He still insisted on using two hands, so it looked more like he was swinging a baseball bat than a sword.

It still worked. The sword slammed right into the skeleton's shoulder blades, and snapped the entire bust of the Stalchild off. The skeleton stiffened for a moment, then fell apart into a dusty pile of bones.

"Got one!" Timbre yelled in triumph.

"Watch your back!" Link yelled. "Don't let your guard down!"

It was a good thing the Hylian had a good idea of the Stalchildren's attack pattern. Timbre turned just in time to see another Stalchild bearing down on him, its fellow close on its heels. Timbre attempted to block with his sword.

**CLANG!**

"Ouch," Link winced. "That sounded like it hurt."

Timbre bit his lip but managed not to drop the sword in pain this time. His block had actually been fortunately a good thing. Out of sheer luck, he'd somehow managed to sever one of the skeleton's hands, halving its weapon capability. But the Stalchildren, sensing that they couldn't take Timbre on alone, decided to change their tactics. Instead of alternating single attacks, they started rushing him at once.

**CLANG!**

Timbre gritted his teeth in a snarl of discomfort. His fingers were going numb, he was going to drop his sword very soon if this abuse kept up. "Link, a little help here!" he managed to gasp, before they ran at him again.

**CLANG!**

"They ganging up on you?" Link's voice came.

**CLANG!** "No, they're having a tea party with me-_what do you think?_" Timbre definitely had a snarl in his voice now. "Maybe I should change form-"

"Don't do that!" Link said in alarm. "I've seen a Wolfos blinded by a Stalchild with one swipe. They'll go straight for your eyes-"

**CLANG!** Timbre concurred; he happened to enjoy being able to see. "Alright, then what am I supposed to do then, Link?!"

As he was talking, Timbre was backing up slowly, towards Link and the boat. The Stalchildren were walking towards him at the same speed, sensing weakness. The three remaining claw-hands flexed viciously, as if in anticipation.

Suddenly, Timbre found the back of his head colliding with the wooden surface of the vessel. He couldn't back up any more, unless he ducked-

The raven-haired youth's eyes widened in inspiration as he suddenly had a spark of an idea. "Link!"

"What?" He heard the Hylian snap. "I'm trying to think here!"

_There's a first,_ Timbre thought. "When I yell, I want you to start spinning in place, going towards your left."

"Why?"

"Just do it, alright?!" Timbre snapped. The two Stalchildren suddenly crouched. They were going to charge him again.

"Ready" Timbre muttered, still holding onto his sword, and adopting a battle stance.

The Stalchildren weaved slowly from side to side, as if gauging the distance.

"Steady" Timbre bit his lip, hoping that this would actually work.

The Stalchildren charged in an explosion of crackling dry bones.

"NOW!!" Timbre yelled, and threw himself to the ground. The Stalchildren, being undead, weren't able to stop a charge once they'd started it. Link threw himself into a pivot, the long canoe-like boat swinging heavily like a giant wooden baton. As the Stalchildren ran at it, they found themselves running straight for the canoe. The heavy stern connected with both of them at a very high velocity.

**CLUNK.**

__

The force of the blow sent both Stalchildren flying a fair ways, their heads separated completely from their bodies from the impact. They both landed with a bony clatter some fifty yards away, and crumbled into useless bonepiles, defeated.

"Stop spinning now," Timbre yelled into the ground, his hands clapped firmly over his head.

Link did so, and managed to set the vessel down with a colossal thud. The Hylian blinked several times, his blue eyes out of focus. "Dizzy," he murmured, explaining his problem. He staggered drunkenly a moment, before sitting down hard in the grass, clutching his head.

Timbre rolled up onto his knees. "Whew," he breathed, flexing his fingers, which were still rather sore and numb. His sword lay at his side, no worse for wear from the battle.

"Ugh," Link groaned. "Why'd you want me to spin like that? What did I hit?"

Pointing wordlessly at the bonepiles in the distance, Timbre replaced his sword in its sheath.

"Oh. Stalchild baseball, or something like that."

"Something like that," Timbre agreed.

After a moment, Link's head stopped spinning so much. "You know, I can't believe you didn't know what to do back there. What would you do if I weren't there to tell you what to do, eh?"

Timbre rolled his eyes. Link just _had_ to go and insult people, didn't he? "Hey!" he argued. "Took on a Stalfos all by myself."

"Yeah, but you would've been so dead after that Moblin," Link smirked.

"No I wouldn't ofI got out of its grip all by myself. Besides, weren't you the one telling me I was a big help distracting it?"

"Well, sure you're a good fighter when you've got teeth and claws, butI didn't think you were _that_ bad at swordplayI thought the Moblin was just a kind of lapse in judgment."

"Not really, that was just stupid ol' me." Timbre smirked off-handedly. "Well, let's look on the bright side —the boat's still intact. Better yet, we're not carved meat chunks on the ground."

"Eww." Link scowled. "Not while my stomach's still churning from spinning so much." The Hylian sighed. "Well, now that we're both down, might as well stay here the night. We've got plenty of water, anyhow," he stared over at the river.

Timbre agreed. He was slowly feeling the offsets of battle-fatigue, as his adrenaline level slowly lowered. "Right," he said slowly. "And lucky us, the clouds're clearing up. It'll be colder out tonight, but at least there's no rain-"

"And there'll be stars," Link said. "It'll be just like one of our campfires."

"Only it's just us two, not all eight of us,"

"Yeah," Link agreed sadly.

An hour or so later, they both lay with their backs resting against the upturned boat, staring upwards. Timbre had been against making a campfire, maybe it was because the last one was too fresh in his mind, or maybe it was because they wanted to stay hidden. Fires made two things that were unwelcome when you were a fugitive: light and smoke. It wasn't so chilly that they'd freeze, and besides, most of the monsters weren't afraid of fire anyway.

Link sighed, the Destiny Stone glowing gently on his chest, providing a little light. "Remember when Nick was naming all the constellations?"

"Yeah?" Timbre yawned sleepily.

"I dunno, the ones he mentioned, it was kind of interesting. We named out eight of them, just like there was eight of us."

Timbre nodded agreement. "Wish I remember which ones were which," he murmured.

"Yeah, me too." Link sighed. "I wonder where everyone else is? I mean, we found Sond, and we know where Chiron is, but what about everyone else?"

"I was thinking about that too," Timbre mumbled. "Well, Sond and Chiron were more or less in their place of origin,' you know, Sond originally was from Kokiri with you before you met us, and Chiron-"

"-was with the Gerudos. And they must've relocated when Ganondorf took over Hyrule."

"Yeah, so that means Kat would be in Kakarikoman, maybe we should have gone there with Vulcan-"

"We'll be going back there once we find that missing piece," Timbre remarked.

"And Chiron still doesn't remember us," Link continued.

"Well, we can't do everything right away," Timbre remarked. "I mean, if he's third-in-command, I doubt he's going to listen to usbesides, what could we remind him of us that would make him remember?"

Link shrugged noncommittally. "Lessie, Ty and Nick would have been sent-"

"Back to Volcania?" Timbre offered. "Then again, I think they'd have left again. And Kafei will be in Clock Town, we can check in on him when we get to Termina."

"Mmm" Link agreed sleepily. Timbre, however, suddenly sat half upright.

"Uh," he said quietly.

"What's up?" Link yawned.

"I justgot that weird feeling againhate to sound paranoid, but I think we're being watched," this last part he said at a hoarse whisper that couldn't be overheard.

Link furrowed a brow. "You sure?" he rasped back.

"Dunno," Timbre whispered. "I'll go check." Then, back in his normal voice, he said suddenly. "Guess not, just hearing things." But even as he spoke, he was quietly worming his way out of his trenchcoat.

Link yawned again, though this time it was mostly an act. A moment later, Timbre the wolf rolled to his feet. He sniffed the air a couple of times, and Link saw the wolf's brow furrow slightly.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. "Not more Stalchildren?"

Timbre shook his head no, then turned around. The moment he was out of the light of the Stone, he appeared to melt into the encompassing darkness all around him. Link sighed, and rolled onto his side. The wooden boat wasn't exactly what he'd call comfortable, and they'd neglected to bring sleeping bags with them during their flight from Castle Town.

_Too bad_, he thought drowsily, letting his eyes rove upwards. It would probably be hard to sleep tonight-

There was a sudden crackle of brush somewhere to his right, followed by several loud growls and barks. Link sat bolt upright, his experienced eyes staring forwards. There was more sound of upset undergrowth, as the massive commotion continued. The Hylian leapt quickly to his feet, all tired feelings leaving him as he did so. The sound continued, still in the same area. Link decided to investigate. It didn't sound like his friend was in a whole lot of trouble, but if the tussle were still going on, he might not be sound for long.

The illumination moved with him, as the Destiny Stone was still around his neck. As he charged towards the sound, shadows were thrown back. The Stone was glowing brighter than usual, as if it were sharing his concern.

As he drew nearer, he suddenly found the source of the commotion. It was hard to see, even in the dim light, as two large shadows collided madly again and again, locked together in enraged combat. The Hylian couldn't discern too much detail, as they were moving too quickly. The only thing he was able to make out was the occasional flash of teeth or eyes, which seemed to stand out from the darkness. Link stared. He'd seen Wolfos fight before, and he was suddenly very concerned with his friend. He knew one of those dark shadows was Timbre, but in the dim light, he wasn't too sure which one he was. He didn't attack right away, he was too nervous about accidentally hurting his friend. He did, however, draw his sword with a grand flourish, hoping to distract the melee, if not break it up.

The two combatants broke apart again, jumping backwards away from each other, both bristling and growling threats at one another. The two began circling each other warily, as if waiting for a second round. However, as the shadow further away spied the flash of the sword's blade glinting in the dim light of the Destiny Stone, it suddenly desisted, and backed away. It whirled, and slipped back into the nighttime shadows without a sound.

For a moment, Link just held his position, not too sure what to do. "Uh," he said quietly.

"Ow," the shadow that remained groaned. Timbre had changed form back again, but he was still panting like an overheated dog, gloved hands on knees. There were several good bruises starting to form on his arms and face, and a good number of scratches to boot. "Ow ow ouch"

"What's up? What was that?"

Timbre sucked in breath greedily. "Don't know. Ache all over nowall scratched and bruisedknew how to defend, that onewas spying on usstopped er, though"

"Spying on us? Was it a Wolfos?" Link furrowed his brow.

"No," Timbre said, his breath returning. "I wouldn't have been able to change back so quicklyno silver claws, eithertoo small"

"Well, whatever" Link said, still concerned. "It's gone now."

"No."

"It's not gone?" Link said, confused.

"Not it.'" Timbre clarified. "She."

*****

_Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but that's where I'd like to cut it off. Makes the story flow a bit better. Well, some of you might get what's going on here *points at that last scene*. If ya do, don't spoil it in a review, cause I know for a fact some of you don't know what's going on here. ^_^ Now that's all said and donelike some of you, I have these next few days (meaning from Tuesday the 26th onwards) off because of Turkey Day. Since I'm going home from college then, I don't know yet if I'm taking the computer with me. Point is, I might not update for a few extra days. I have the chapter outlined; I just need to write it, and if I have no computer access for a bit, I won't be able to get it up as quickly. Anyhow, everyone enjoy their Turkey Day if they have it, don't eat too much turkey (or tofu turkey if you don't eat meat ^_^). See you!_


	9. Chapter 8: Aboard the Alicorn

**"The Destiny Stone"**

****

Disclaimer: Zelda=not owned by me. And that is that.

*****

_Author's Note: Back from the sabbatical, full of turkey, loaded with leftovers, and ready to start writing…that is, in-between all the standard tests, exams, projects, not to mention seasonal chores. It's coming, people. Honest! :P_

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 8: Aboard the _Alicorn_

Link smirked as he circled Timbre, who stood nervously on guard. Both of them had their swords out, although Link didn't bother with his shield. This was a practical lesson, after all. The Hylian smirked, trying a simple side-stroke at his friend.

**CLANG.**

Timbre blocked easily. Even _he_ would've noticed that coming. Backing up a step, he furrowed his brow. Link just laughed over the sound of the ocean. The two stood on Hyrule's easternmost shore, the small boat upturned nearby. The lonely sound of surf washing along grainy sand, mixed with the sound of the wind blowing and seabirds crying made for an odd, yet acceptable training ground.

Link smirked, and attempted the exact same side-stroke, only this time from the left.

**CLANG.**

And then from above-

**CLANG!**

Link scowled slightly. Timbre seemed very well able to block any sort of attack, but instead of striking back, as any swordsman should have, he merely went back to his on guard, staring intently at his opponent. From the side again-

**CLANG.**

And Timbre took another step back, much to Link's annoyance.

"Why don't you strike back?" the Hylian asked.

"Cause you'll just block," Timbre gritted his teeth. Apparently those vibrating blows were still doing a number on his hands. Link wasn't sure why it bothered his friend so much, but it wasn't something he could help, just get used to.

"Well, of _course_," the Hylian said in a drawl. "I'm not just going to let you get me, you have to trick me into letting my guard down." After a moment he added stingingly. "You aren't going to win many fights by just _blocking_, you know."

"Alright…" Timbre bit his lip and lunged forwards, loose sand flying up from his heels.

**CLANG CLANG!**

Timbre yelled aloud as he found his sword easily knocked out of his hands, which were aching again from the impact. Link smirked and leveled his sword at his disarmed opponent's throat.

"Not good enough. Now you're disarmed. What would you do now?"

Next moment, Link found himself flat on his back in the sand, the wind half-knocked out of him by the more than hundred-pound bulk of the giant lupine currently pinning him to the ground. One of the wolf's massive forepaws was restraining his left hand (and sword hand) by the wrist, pushing it down heavily into the sand. Link found his grip on the sword loosening, but that wasn't what was currently bothering him. What _was_ bothering him was that Timbre's other forepaw was across his neck, slowly pressing down and cutting off his windpipe.

"Gak," the Hylian choked. "Off!"

Slowly, Timbre growled and let his friend up, who sat up, wheezing a little. Massaging his offended throat, he glared at his friend. "What the heck was _that_ all about?" Link said angrily, one eyebrow furrowed.

Timbre reverted to human and smirked. "Well, you asked me what I would do, so I went ahead and did it. Well, if it had been a real fight…I wouldn't choke, I'd probably bite-"

Link swallowed, trying not to think about that too much.

"Besides, wasn't I trying to catch you with your guard down? Think I did pretty well."

Link coughed. "But…I didn't mean like _that_, I mean, that's cheating."

"Cheating? I'm just using my natural ability." Timbre furrowed a brow. "What do you ask a Goron when you're swordfighting with him?" The youth suddenly went in-character, his voice reaching a small mocking falsetto. "Excuse me, but you'll have to stop being so impenetrable. It's cheating otherwise."

Link scowled. "I meant to get me with the sword. I know perfectly well what you're capable of when you're- whatever, you need to still work on your _swordfighting_ skills." He pointed at Timbre's weapon, which was currently lying half-buried in the sand, point down.

"But you were _expecting _that." Timbre pointed out. "People aren't going to be _predicable_ in real combat, not if they can help it."

Link just grumbled.

"Anyhow…if you wanted to know, if anything four-legged tries to pin you down like that," Timbre said quietly. "What you do is kick out with your two back legs. If you're good at aiming, you can catch your attacker in the stomach and throw them off you."

"Hey, who's teaching who here?" Link demanded sullenly.

Timbre blinked, and sighed. "Fine, sorry." He looked up, the wind blowing his black hair gently. "We should get going soon, you know."

"Yeah," Link agreed. "But _first_, I want to put you through a few more lessons."

"Fine." Timbre stood up and retrieved his blade.

*****

"Hello."

"Moo!"

Aka squinted into the moist brown eyes set into the furry black and white bovine snout, twisting his head curiously to one side. "Is that all you can say?"

"Moo," the cow agreed, slowly chewing, though it didn't bother to move. Its four large hooves were planted firmly on the ground, though its tail swished from side to side like a pendulum. Aka watched the tail go back and forth, slightly mesmerized. Back…and forth…and back…an-

"Aka! Stop *squeak* tormenting the lower life-forms!" Benz yelled over as he waddled along the field encompassing Lon Lon Ranch. The grass came up past the short creature's knees, and it irritated him slightly, making him grumpy. "There's a *squeak* building in the distance there, see?" The Deku pointed at the small structure.

At the moment, both of them were in the middle of a large fenced-in part of Hyrule Plain. Unlike the deadened look of the wilds, this place looked cared for, and therefore the grass was slightly less brown and rustly. But even this couldn't totally cheer up the desolate landscape. Near the building, there was a stretch of cut grass, what once might have been a track of some sort.

Aka looked at his cow friend sympathetically. "Poor thing, it looks pretty famished."

It was true. Although the cow wasn't in any danger of complete starvation, it wasn't exactly plump either. The bovine continued to chew its cud slowly, mooing quietly to itself now and again. Either it wasn't scared of the Skull Kid, or it just didn't care.

Benz groaned. "Aka leave that poor thing alone and *squeak* come this way, already!"

"Ok…" Aka pouted, patted the cow on its soft bristly nose, and started towards the Deku. He waved sadly at the cow as he left. "Bye, Moo-moo…"

"Moo…"

Benz just grumbled as Aka drew even with him. For every two of the Skull Kid's steps, he had to take four, as his stumpy little legs moved in a blur. "Why do you insist *squeak* on poking everything we find?"

"Cause I've never seen the outside world before," Aka murmured. "I'm curious."

"That doesn't *squeak* mean it's alright to go prodding things!" Benz exclaimed. "What if *squeak* that thing had been dangerous?"

Aka didn't bother to answer. Benz was quicker on the retort than he was, and would never readily admit to being wrong. In fact, Aka was still frustrated that Benz insisted the statues had been stolen. He'd _seen_ them come to life, and he'd explained to Benz time and time again that there hadn't been any illusion magic to confuse them. Of course, the Deku had pointed out that it could be a new, unfamiliar type of magic. So it was in a frosty silence that the two approached the building at the other end of the field, which was in reality not much more than a barn.

As they approached, someone exited the building, carrying a pitchfork. Aka and Benz halted, not sure whether this was supposed to be a threat or not. As the figure drew closer, they discovered it to be human, adult, and female, with long red hair and an apron over her simple country frock. Her face was furrowed in a slightly confused expression as she leaned on the pitchfork.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

Benz and Aka blinked, and moved forward. Benz shyly hid behind the taller Skull Kid. "Er, hi," Aka stammered after a moment. Adults made him nervous. They were just so much taller than he was, after all. "Sorry if we're intruding…"

The redhead blinked several times. "Hmm…you're a Skull Kid, aren't you?"

"Er…yes ma'am…" Aka murmured, scuffling a foot on the ground. "M'name's Aka."

Benz peered from behind the Skull Kid. "I'm *squeak* Benz."

The lady laughed. "Well, aren't you two just the cutest things? Are you lost? I've never heard of a Skull Kid outside the forest. I'm Malon, by the way."

"A pleasure, madam." Benz managed a half-clumsy bow, nearly tripping over his own cape. "We aren't lost, we are *squeak* looking for someone. Maybe more *squeak* than one."

Malon looked slightly confused by this. "Who? You're not Ganondorf's, by any chance?" The farm girl suddenly looked slightly pensive. "Because we've paid our taxes already-"

"Oh no!" Aka said, looking disarming. "We're not bad guys, we're here to save the w-oof!"

Benz elbowed his companion in the stomach. "Hsst!"

Malon made a neutral sound.

The Deku laughed nervously. "We're *squeak* simply looking for some items of ours that were *squeak* stolen."

"Oh dear, you poor kids," Malon said, her expression going from concerned to sympathetic. "Do come in a moment, maybe I can help," With a whirl of red hair, she turned and walked back towards the barn. "Don't be strangers, now!"

"Come on!" Benz urged, pushing Aka in front of him. "You heard the lady."

Malon led them inside the barn door, which creaked quietly as she pushed on it one handed. Inside, it smelled strongly of warm dry hay, a kind of musty, but not overly unpleasant scent. Aka grinned a little, finding some of the stalls occupied by cows. Benz sighed and shrugged as Malon leaned the pitchfork against the barn wall, along with some other farm equipment.

"I've got some fresh milk, if you two are hungry," the redhead offered, handing them a jar each. She smiled sadly. "It's genuine Lon Lon milk, though it's not as good as it used to be…"

Aka was polite as he sipped the proffered drink. To him it was delicious, and seemed to fill him with new energy. "If this is what you consider not god, then what you consider good must be really divine!" he exclaimed, not having to exaggerate too much.

Malon's sad smile seemed to become slightly distant. "Yes, back when I was a little girl, not only was the milk delicious, but it could practically heal wounds, like magic. But ever since that storm ten years ago…" she paused, and the nostalgic look slowly faded from her eyes. "Ever since then it's like the life's slowly drained out of the land…Nothing works the way it used to, it's like the world gave up. And it's all because of Ganondorf."

Benz fumbled with his milk jar. He too had discovered the energizing properties of the milk. "Sorry to *squeak* hear that, ma'am…"

"I'm just glad someone appreciates our hard work…" Malon looked grateful. "We get so few townspeople visiting anymore, even though Dad and I work ourselves so hard to keep the ranch running…" She laughed suddenly. "I'm sorry to bore you like this…"

Aka looked serious. "No, it's alright, really."

"Now you two were robbed, you say?" Malon looked thoughtful. "Ooh, I hope it wasn't any of those scoundrels that work for Ganondorf. He has an elite squadron of Gerudo thieves that sometimes roam the countryside…what was stolen from you?"

"Two swords and a *squeak* shield," Benz hiccupped. "But they left everything else alone."

"Odd," Malon furrowed a brow. "From what I've heard, the Gerudos would've taken _everything_."

Aka blinked. "Well, if it weren't robbers…" he smirked at Benz and started talking, much to the Deku's exasperation. "You haven't seen two guys running around with swords by any chance?"

"Um…what do they look like?"

"Well, they're both kind of tall, one's got spiky hair and the other one dresses like a forest dweller. Er, we've been looking for them too."

Benz tried to save the situation. "We think they *squeak* might have stolen from us."

Malon shrugged. "Sorry, but I haven't been out lately, so I haven't seen anyone. Dad might know, he makes deliveries to the towns sometimes. He's gone to Kakariko today, actually. I just stay here and mind the farm while he's gone."

"How 'come?" Aka asked, curious.

"Well, if I weren't here, then this entire ranch would be overrun by Wolfos in a heartbeat. Ever since the land started to die, they've gotten worse, and the sight of the cows drives them insane."

Benz shuddered.

Malon was about to say something else when a loud bang from one of the stalls startled the three of them. Malon scowled daintily, turning towards the noise. "Epona!"

An answering whinny came from the stall in question, and a roan and white equine head rose, an irate look in the horse's large hazel eye.

The Deku blinked in surprise. "Eep!"

"Oh don't worry yourself," Malon said. "That's just Epona. She's a bit wild sometimes but she's nice enough when she feels like it. Right now she's just grumpy 'cause I'm supposed to be feedin' her, right Epona?"

The mare snorted.

The farm girl stood up and lifted a bundle of hay over one shoulder. As she strode off in the direction of Epona's stall, Benz pulled Aka close.

"You think she's *squeak* bein' honest with us?"

Aka shrugged, taking another swig of milk. "'Course I do. She's awful nice, isn't she?"

Benz nodded. "Yeah. Hope she can help us out some more."

Malon dusted her hands off as she walked back to them. "Where you two stayin' right now?"

"Er," Benz stammered.

"Well, we've been in trees, mostly, ma'am," Aka said. With a shudder, he tried not to remember the previous night, where hungry Wolfos had circled their tree all night.

Malon furrowed a brow. "That won't do at all! You two're welcome to stay here for a bit, should be okay with Dad if you stay in the loft."

Benz nodded vigorously. Anything was better than being slavered over by Wolfos (which the Deku considered large and very vicious dogs-ugh!) while stuck in a tree. "Yes ma'am!"

"We could help you around here if you wanted," Aka offered shyly.

"Hate to sound relieved, but that'd certainly be very welcome," Malon said. "Epona's not the only one who needs feedin', after all…"

*****

"Know any sailing songs, Timbre?"

Link seemed in high spirits as they cast off, a good wind meaning they were able to hoist the small craft's single sail. The Hylian breathed in the salt air with a vigor, standing. There was something to be said about the ocean, he thought. The motion of the ship as it skimmed gracefully further and further away from the shore was almost like a rocking cradle. For some reason, the Hylian found this comforting.

His companion, however, looked a little less than eager to go sailing. "Ugh," Timbre grunted. He was currently slumped, sitting bent almost double, with his chin resting on the edge of the vessel. He was wistfully staring the opposite way, where the shore of Hyrule was still visible in the distance.

"Aww, cheer up Timbe," Link said. "What's eatin' you?"

"Nothing," Timbre grunted, not even noticing the mispronunciation of his name. "Just feeling a bit under the weather, that's all."

"Don't tell me you're seasick!?" Link nearly split a side laughing.

"I just like a steady ground underneath me," Timbre said, annoyed and still staring backwards. "Nothing wrong with that." He lapsed into quiet as he zoned out, still gazing wistfully at dry land. How long would it take them to get to Termina, even if the winds were on their side? He wondered idly if their food (mostly fruit and a few leftover nuts from Kokiri Forest) would last that long. Although, they could always try their hand at deep sea fishing-

With a jolt, Timbre lifted his head, blinking. There was a dark four-legged figure standing on the shore, which had definitely not been there a moment before. It was too far away to really tell, though-

"What now?" came the Hylian's voice.

"Saw something on the shore," Timbre said quietly.

Link looked concerned. "Wasn't a person, was it?"

"No," Timbre said, looking back at the Hylian. "Don't think so, anyway…"

"Maybe you're seeing things."

"Maybe," Timbre echoed, sounding unconvinced.

"Probably just from the seasickness," Link commented idly, his gaze still fixed on the open ocean.

Timbre shrugged, and looked back to shore, but whatever had been standing there was gone.

*****

Later that day, the easternmost beach appeared to be empty, even the small figure of the boat and its passengers had disappeared from the sea's horizon. The winds blew sea grasses listlessly about, the windblown sand uncovering bleached shells and bones while burying others. However, the beach was _not_ empty.

A single caped figure cut a startling contrast to the natural setting as he stared quietly out to sea. Chiron turned his gaze scornfully down at the footprints and scrapes that could only mean one thing. The footprints headed straight into the water, and the telltale scrape of a boat being cast off was as clear as day. His quarry had fled to sea. He'd spent the better part of two days tracking the two criminals, and now this. He'd first discovered their trail just outside of Castle Town, had followed it past Kakariko Village and Zora's River, only to have it end here. But why? Why were they fleeing Hyrule? It was almost like they knew he was actively following them-

Chiron's brow furrowed in annoyance. This was getting more and more aggravating. He'd left Pedro back at the castle with explicit instructions should he be away for long. At the moment, it appeared that this would be the case.

Without a second glance, the youth suddenly strode boldly into the sea, his colorful tunic becoming a startling shade of blue as he did so. He did not stop at waist height, or even shoulder height. He kept walking, even as his entire spiky head was underwater. As he submerged, a translucent bubble seemed to surround his head, allowing him to breathe without choking on seawater.

It took a moment or two to orient himself to the nearly weightless feeling of underwater swimming, but even then, Chiron knew it was no use chasing them as he was. Even with a breathing aid, there was just no way he would be able to catch up to a boat.

"Therefore," he murmured to himself. "I shall require assistance." While Twinrova _had_ ordered him to complete his mission alone, he did not consider persuading wildlife to aid his cause as going against the deal. Asking Ganondorf's servants to do his work was one thing. Convincing others to do it was an entirely different matter.

He'd been educated once in the delightfully dangerous creatures that inhabited the oceans separating the coasts of Hyrule and Termina. As he floated in the water, Chiron put a hand to his chin, contemplating the largest and worst of these sea monsters. There were several, he thought to himself idly, letting the current take him along. Giant squids-no, too intelligent, he thought. Whales-no, they weren't savage enough. Sharks-maybe, but he wanted something…bigger. Suddenly, the answer seemed to come, from somewhere outside of him. _Snakes._

"Ooh," Chiron said aloud as he concentrated on weaving magic. Luckily many of the spells he knew worked better underwater than they did in the air.

Tentatively, Chiron reached out with a spell that Koume and Kotake had taught him, a spell that could persuade unintelligent monsters and the like to listen to his suggestions telepathically. He targeted the spell, looking specifically for 'snake,' and hoping that there was one close enough to shore to reply.

It took him the greater part of twenty minutes, but finally he felt a second consciousness touch his own. It was a simplistic collection of thoughts, mostly instinctual urges. _Find food,_ it hissed. _Eat and grow larger. Eat or be eaten._

Chiron smirked. _Good food, find on surface,_ he nudged the huge serpentine mind, his own eyes closed to keep out distractions. _Floating in husk of dead trunk_, he explained, hoping the sea snake would recognize a boat. _Boat. Destroy it, two good foods inside_.

_Good foods on surface?_ The snake had trouble connecting these two concepts. Apparently it avoided the surface whenever necessary.

_Good food, eat, grow strong,_ Chiron continued persuasively.

_Surface. Find 'boat.' Destroy 'boat?'_

_ Yes, _Chiron thought, smiling.

The snake seemed to hum as it took up a new mantra. _Destroy boat, eat boat._ The serpentine mind was suddenly joined by a second, which didn't take too long to take up the mantra itself. Apparently the sea snakes could communicate.

"Good," Chiron said to himself. "With any luck, one of them will manage to find those fools." He'd really hoped to get revenge on them himself for causing him trouble with Twinrova. Then again, Chiron thought with a smirk, being torn apart by sea snakes didn't sound like a very pleasant way to leave the world.

*****

The waves weren't about to stop rocking, much to Link's chargrin, as he watched the lupine form of his friend groan again. Even as a wolf Timbre managed to look considerably ill, as he listlessly flopped at the bottom of the boat, legs curled up under him and ears folded back as far as they would go.

"You just don't have your sea legs yet," Link assured him. "You'll feel better eventually."

Timbre groaned again and shifted position moodily, curled under his trenchcoat like it were a precious blanket. Link sighed, as his conversations had been rather one-sided so far. It was hard to get answers when your audience could only growl in reply, after all.

"Well," Link said finally. "We want to save the world, right? And to do that, we need the Sword."

"Grr." One of Timbre's ears flickered, and Link took that for a 'yes.'

"And to do _that_ we need to find the piece, and to do _that _we need to get to Termina. And currently this was the only way. Unless you'd rather swim there, of course."

"Mrr." Timbre squeezed his eyes shut, and his ears went back again. Link could only guess what he meant by that, although it was probably just another wave of seasickness.

They'd been underway for most of the day, now. As they were headed more or less east by the sense of the Hylian, they were also sailing into darkness. The western sunset was behind them, throwing the journey ahead into uncharacteristic darkness. It almost felt to the Hylian that they were leaving the light behind, forsaking it to plunge into the darker, unknown reaches of the horizon. With a sigh, Link turned his blue eyes towards the source of the ever-present pull. He glanced down at his left hand, which was still bearing the triangular mark like a tattoo. He idly wondered what awaited him and his friend in Termina. Hyrule had certainly changed, so it was inevitable that Clock Town and the surrounding countryside would be just as altered.

Link's eyelids slowly drooped as he leaned against the makeshift mast. As long as the winds carried him to the east, he was content, and the rocking of the waves, and the sound of them slapping gently against the ship was quickly making him feel sleepy. Even the occasional whine from Timbre couldn't stop him from dropping off.

It was closer to true night than dusk when Link woke up again. For a moment, his eyes strained to see in front of him, then the Destiny Stone's glow lit up the area. Timbre lifted his head, his eyes eerily reflected in the dim light. The wolf's ears were standing straight up, swiveling from side to side as if trying to catch a distant sound.

Link peered down at the Destiny Stone. Maybe it was his imagination, but it felt like it was vibrating slightly. Or was that rumbling coming from…somewhere else?

"You feel that too?" Link asked his silent companion, who slowly nodded. That rumbling was slowly and steadily growing louder. Link stared upwards. It was slightly cloudy, but he couldn't see any thunderheads. Confused, he looked down at the Stone.

"Is that rumbling…bad?"

The Stone quickly turned green, and Link cursed softly. "Great. What is it?"

Link groaned as the Stone decided to answer in rhyme:

**The sea is deep with secrets kept,**

**Within her fold countless tears have wept,**

**But more than sorrow claims from there,**

**There's danger in the waves; beware.**

"Well, _that's _nice and comforting," Link grumbled as Timbre looked on, amused. Apparently the wolf's seasickness was temporarily forgotten in the light of the current situation. Timbre growled in confusion as his sensitive ears suddenly picked up the rumbling, increasing to their direct right. He glanced nervously over to his right, and Link understood the gesture.

"Uh…something tells me we're not the only ones out tonight," he said carefully.

As if on cue, their entire boat suddenly lurched. Eyes wide, Link clutched the sides of the boat as it rocked crazily back and forth from the slight impact. A loud splash and a hiss told him that he was only too right about company. Wincing, he dared himself a glance in the direction of the noise.

The sight that greeted his eyes made the blood drain from his face, and quickly. A huge serpentine head, which was easily ten feet long, slowly lifted itself from the sea, cascades of water running down in slimy droves from its wet snout. It hissed quietly, and its jaws sagged open slightly, revealing several rows of needle-like teeth, each easily longer than Link's arm. As the head rose higher, Link noted that the creature's neck was flattened like a fish, rather than rounded and tubelike like a land snake's. He recognized the monster as a sea snake, as did Timbre, who growled with his ears back.

It would be a long time before either of them forgot the experience they'd had in the deep grotto off of Great Bay. That particular area had been home to half a dozen of the giant ocean-dwelling serpents, with huge black staring eyes. A sea snake was bad news. They weren't very intelligent, but they were rather hostile, as this one had proved already. But Link had never heard of one breaking the surface, as this one was now. It was clearly having trouble staying upright, as its flat body was ill suited to surface gravity. It flopped from side to side several times, hissing in frustration until it was balanced. Then it glanced down hungrily at the boat.

"Uh-oh…" Link said, as Timbre whimpered. The Hylian drew his sword, feeling at the same time that this was going to be rather useless if the snake attacked head-on. There was just no way he could keep off a hundred-foot-or-more long serpent from overturning such a small boat, especially if he happened to be in it. And he didn't relish the hungry look in the sea snake's eyes, at all.

The snake drew it's head slowly down, as if curiously investigating its meal. It half-roared as it drew it's head level with the small ship, and Link got a blast of snake breath that smelled horribly foul, like rotted fish. "Uggh…" the Hylian's face twisted into a grimace.

Then the snake decided to nudge the boat gently.

"Aaah!" Link yelled as the boat nearly capsized from the impact, miraculously managing not to drop his sword. Timbre hunkered down at the bottom of the boat, whimpering again.

"Well _you're_ no help!" Link snapped at the wolf. Then again, there wasn't much anybody could do, anyhow. That snake was playing with its food, and they were providing it with a lot of entertainment at the moment. Link wondered how long it would be before it got bored, and decided to just end everything.

_Oh well_, he thought recklessly, _might as well teach it that the food can bite back_. As the snake's head lowered in the direction of the boat again, Link readied his sword. As soon at the ugly brute's snout was in range, Link struck out with the sword, point aimed for the very tip of the serpent's nose.

The sea snake screeched, drawing its head back sharply, and losing its equilibrium in the process. It hissed balefully at the boat as blood seeped from its injured nose. It wasn't horribly injured, but it apparently had a very sensitive snout, and now its ire was raised. Link gulped as both of the black fishlike eyes oriented furiously on him.

The snake focused, and swung its gaping jaws at Link.

**SNAP.**

Link winced as the mast snapped cleanly in two beside his head, feeling fortunate that the snake's aim was bad. Surface combat did not goad well for it, although it made up for most disadvantages with sheer bulk and size. The snake's tailtip suddenly flickered out of the water, and caught the bottom of the boat with a smart tap.

This time, the boat was clearly thrown out of the water, only to hit the ocean again with a wet smack, luckily right side up. Link stumbled and fell into the bottom of the boat facefirst. Timbre scrabbled, and managed not to fall overboard, clinging fretfully to the pitiful stump that was left of their mast.

Link groaned, and opened his mouth to swear, only to get seawater in his mouth. The Hylian's eyes snapped open, as he suddenly realized what this meant. A quickly growing puddle, originating from the bottom of the boat, greeted his vision. His questing fingers found the problem, a large crack in the boat that the sea snake's tail had punctured in flinging them. "Oh no," Link groaned, looking at Timbre. "It holed the boat! We're gonna sink!"

Timbre blinked, and looked appropriately concerned. Then, he turned his head upwards, ears back as a loud hissing roar suddenly sounded from directly above them. The sea snake had reared its head, and now stared, jaws gaping, down at the crippled vessel, from twenty feet above them. It was going to strike directly downwards, and probably bite the boat in half.

Link took a deep breath, threw out his chest, and readied his sword. He wasn't going down without giving that snake a few scars to remember him by. "Bring it on!" he yelled recklessly at the angry sea monster. Timbre snarled a couple choice phrases that were probably along the same line.

The sea snake was in mid strike when something heavy impacted it from its left. The snake's head was thrown back with an audible snap. It screeched again, an eerie high-pitched wail not unlike a banshee's. It lost its balance again and hit the water with a wet smack. The resulting wave caused a new wash of water to leak into the boat, wetting the wolf's paws and dampening the Hylian's boots to the ankle.

"What the-" Link spluttered, and Timbre stared at where the snake had disappeared, ears cupped forwards. Next moment, there was an explosion of frothy seaspray as the snake emerged, grappling wildly jaw to jaw with something that matched it's bulk. Marine screeches echoed through the air, making Link cringe. The snake's attention had been completely diverted from the boat and its two occupants as it struggled to grapple with its unknown assailant.

Timbre grunted, and deliberately sat on the leak, attempting to slow the water. It did help, to a degree, although he was getting hopelessly wet in the process. Then again, waterlogged fur was a lot more desired than a sinking boat.

The two grappling sea monsters broke apart, and the snake screeched one last time before turning itself away from the boat and its attacker. Apparently it had lost the fight, and therefore the right to the boat as a snack. Link swallowed. Out of the frying pan, into the fire. They'd been saved by a second sea monster, only to be subsequently eaten by this one instead.

However, this new arrival didn't attack. As it drew itself close, it purred quietly, sounding exactly like a massive aquatic cat. Timbre blinked, and his ears perked forwards. "Mrr?" the wolf growled questioningly, his waterlogged tail waving slightly.

"You can-are you talking to that thing?" Link asked suddenly. Timbre turned his head towards the Hylian and nodded deliberately. The sea creature drew itself close enough for the Destiny Stone's light to identify it.

It had a large greenish blunt snout, more lizardlike and scaly than the snake's, that was crowned with a dark brown, leathery mask-like horned 'helmet,' apparently the head's natural protection. A handsome aqua-colored fin sprouted crest-like from the top of marine animal's head, and this was framed by two smaller fins growing out of sides of its head, where ears would normally be. Under each large dark eye was a dark black line. The rest of the creature's body was underwater, and hidden from view.

"That's a sea dragon," Link said quietly, as one large intelligent eye leveled and stared directly at him. Sea dragons weren't very common, to find one here was just too much of a coincidence. They were intelligent creatures, and generally shy. In fact, Link had never seen one in person before, only been told about them by Ty and Nick. Why this one had decided to be friendly to them was beyond him.

With a squelch, the boat's buoyed form suddenly dropped several more inches. Even with Timbre blocking the leak, the boat would inevitably sink before too long. At the rate the vessel was filling-Link stopped his train of thought right there, not wanting to know. They'd be swimming all too soon as it was, and he didn't want to think what would happen if the snake came back.

The sea dragon suddenly purred again, and Timbre grinned in his wolfy fashion. "What're you so happy about?" Link snapped. "We're gonna be swimming before too long."

Timbre blinked at the Hylian, and inclined his head towards the dragon, which was bobbing merrily in the water alongside them, nudging the boat with its nose playfully. Unlike the snake's playful nudges, the sea dragon seemed more aware of its strength, and didn't endanger capsizing the crippled vessel. Timbre pointed his nose at the dragon, then stared down at the boat, inclining his head in a pantomime of a shoving motion. The wolf's pantomime went on several times before Link finally spoke up.

"That thing wants to help out?" Link blinked.

The wolf nodded, and the dragon suddenly pushed its long snout under the boat. With a flick of its powerful body, they found themselves practically rocketing forwards, in a more or less easterly direction. Link whooped as the practically skimmed over waves, glad that they weren't stranded, but still confused as to how long the sea dragon planned to carry them like this. They were still days away from Termina, and even with speed, their boat would never be able to last that long.

For several hours, Timbre and Link enjoyed the ride, the wind whipping into their faces pleasantly as they flew continually towards the black, invisible horizon. Above them, through the haze of clouds, they could spot some stars, and the moon, which was waxing and more than half-full.

"Wonder how long this dragon's going to push us." The Hylian murmured idly.

Timbre gave a furry shrug. He was still blocking the leak, so hadn't bothered to change form. Either way he'd still be damp. He yawned loudly, and Link quietly agreed. Both of them were just now feeling rather beat, as the shock of the snake's attack had drained them both of most of their energy.

All through the night their dragon friend pushed them, and both of the boat's occupants dozed, not comfortable enough to actually sleep. The easternmost horizon was slowly lightening as they both stared sleepily forwards. Timbre was beginning to feel a little stiff, but didn't dare move in case the boat began to leak even more.

The dawn and inevitable sunrise, which they were being thrust towards was certainly picturesque. The rosy sky was going from a low light orange to sky blue, and the glare of the sun on the horizon made them both squint sleepily, averting hooded eyes. However, Timbre caught something foreign and dark on the horizon, and peered.

Link's head snapped up as his friend woofed sharply. The Hylian yawned, and looked up. He rubbed his eyes, not sure at first whether he was dreaming or not. But the dark shape remained. In fact, he could count the number of sails on the vessel-

"That's a boat!" Link yelled hoarsely. He turned his head towards the dragon. "You're taking us there?"

There was an answering purr, which Link took to be a 'yes.' Link sat back, wistfully thinking. "Aah, wonderful. We'll be able to rest up a bit really soon." Link hoped the sailors were friendly, at least.

Timbre nodded. The small ship soon grew in size, and its finer details became clear. It was a double-masted ship, not gigantic, but not puny either. It was a handsome looking ship, with pure white sails, as they stared at in profile. The ship was headed in more of a southeast direction then they were, it's prow bobbing proudly to the sinusoidal motion of the ocean. It was making fine headway, as the wind's direction had changed subtly during the night. Link was close enough now that could clearly see the ships figurehead and flags. The figurehead wasn't the standard lady or mermaid, like he would've thought, instead it was a carved equine figure with jaded black eyes, wings outspread in a ornamental way, going along the sides of the ship. No, wait, it wasn't a horse, it had a horn. A unicorn then. A flying unicorn. _Odd thing for a figurehead_, Link thought. A flag flew at the very bow of the boat, just above the figurehead. It was a flag Link recognized at once.

"That's the Volcanian seal," he said. Timbre woofed an affirmative. Ships bearing the Volcanian seal were rare, even ten years ago. Then again, so much had changed since then that maybe Volcanian vessels were now commonplace, although it seemed no coincidence that the dragon brought them to such a boat. Volcania was known as the homeland of most draconic species, after all.

The dragon slowed its drive as they closed within ten yards of the boat. Lifting its head clear of the boat, the dragon raised its wet slick head and honked loudly. It was almost a mournful sound, but it did the job of getting the attention of several people on deck. They waved back, yelling, although the distance rendered their voices incomprehensible.

Link waved back. "Hallo!!!" he yelled. "We're in a bit of a pickle, can you help us out?"

One of the figures on deck gave some kind of signal, and the dragon nodded and honked again. Before Link or Timbre could protest, it thrust its snout under their vessel, and flicked its head sharply upwards. Wolf and Hylian found themselves flipped high in the air, launched with accurate precision towards the deck of the large vessel, their own boat now empty, but still not capsized in the water.

As they both arced down towards inevitable impact, Link yelped. His last conscious thought before hitting the deck and blacking out was rather simple: _Wow, this is going to hurt._

**THUMP.**

_Timbre looked around in a daze. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he was dreaming again, but this didn't seem to get across to him completely somehow. It was like he was watching the memory from a third person point of view._

_ Slowly, the scene coalesced. It was nighttime, and the group of friends was camping out, sleeping underneath a large tree in Hyrule Field. Camp outs like that were common, and Timbre had always enjoyed sleeping under the stars anyway. At the moment, everyone was asleep, except for two figures that leaned against the trunk of the tree, staring upwards. The smaller figure was the ten-year-old Timbre, huddled a little in his trenchcoat. Sitting next to him and looking so much taller and wiser was Ty's older brother Kasumi, a gray-haired young man of twenty, who had mournful, intelligent eyes._

_ The two had been talking quietly amongst themselves, and had just recently lapsed into a slight bout of silence. Then suddenly, Kas spoke his mind, not something he offered too often._

_ "You know…you remind me of Nick."_

_ Timbre blinked. "Who?"_

_ Kasumi looked as if he were going to lapse into silence again for a moment, but then he took a deep breath and spoke again. "You see…Nick was Ty's best friend back in Volcania…"_

_ Timbre looked down._

_ "They were inseparable…they were like brothers." Kas chewed his lip._

_ "Oh." Tim couldn't think of anything else to say._

_ Kasumi's voice became even quieter. "Then there was an explosion…Volcania…the land is violent like that…there are eruptions…and it…well"_

_ By the look in his eyes Timbre knew what Kas meant. "I take it Nick didn't survive that explosion…" he murmured._

_ Kasumi shook his head. "Ty made it, though…he swore he would never make that close of a friend again, just so that he could lose them…"_

_ Kasumi then spoke no more, but Timbre didn't really want him to. It was probably difficult for him to say such things anyhow. Dream Timbre watched the scene quietly, sitting on his haunches. Of course Ty hadn't refused new friends, although Timbre had tactfully never mentioned Nick then. He'd thought he would have kept his knowledge of Nick a secret forever, until he unexpectedly showed up in the midst of trouble. Apparently rumors of his death had been just those, and wildly untrue. The scene faded, and a new one took its place._

_ Everyone groaned, sitting up and assessing damage from the battle that had just so recently ended, in the middle of Termina Field. There were a good number of cuts and bruises all around, although nobody was seriously injured. Not enough to stop them from standing, anyhow._

_ Chiron sat up slowly, rubbing his head. Kat and Kafei followed suit. Link retrieved his sword and sheathed it. Ty was already up, although Kas and Sond sat nearby, still stunned. Ty was staring unblinkingly at a cloaked redhead, whose messy hair was held back only by the thick hair band circling his forehead. The hood was currently pulled up so that much of his face was hidden, although this couldn't hide the horizontal black marks under his eyes, or the scar that cut across his left cheek._

_ Volcanians had rounded ears, unlike Hylians, and each was born with dark lines under his or her eyes. Ty and Kas had them themselves, and apparently they recognized the figure, who despite his disguise, appeared to be not much older than Ty._

_ The cloaked figure didn't say anything at first. Then, he took a deep breath. "Guess' I go'ta go…Thi' is n' place fo' me…I dun' know 'body anyway." With that, he simply picked himself off the ground and began walking away._

_ Dream Timbre watched his younger self jump up in a flurry of trenchcoat, idly wondering if he really had been that short. "Hey!" Young Timbre yelled at the retreating figure. "You're not even gonna introduce yourself or anything?"_

_ Ty just shook his head, his tail twitching. "That's not his way…but he _should_ stay…" Timbre shot Ty a quizzical look, as the cloaked figure sighed, but didn't stop._

_ The ten-year old Timbre scowled. Maybe if he introduced himself, he thought, this person would stay. He ran up to the figure, drawing himself up. "Well, my name's Timbre Neiro Kaleo Aileir Kuroshiro Corva Lyaconus Firral," he said importantly. His friends raised an eyebrow, hearing their friend spout out his full name in one breath. Timbre smirked. "Uh, call me Tim for short."_

_ Kat rolled her eyes, and Kafei smirked. "…little people need big names, I guess…"_

_ Kafei's voice slowly faded with the memory. In retrospect, it was obvious that Nick had come to help, but had felt somewhat awkward to be reunited with a friend who he'd thought gone, especially when he was in the midst of a group of new friends who were total strangers. Timbre remembered everything clearly, how Nick had become the newest member of their group, although grudgingly at first. He hadn't even offered his name until much later. Even though Timbre had known who he was, he'd been careful not to let on. Eventually, Nick had made friends with everyone, and everybody had grown rather attached to Nick, even his little quirks like his odd Volcanian accent and slight obsession with spicy food._

Timbre jolted awake as his surroundings gave a lurch, and he immediately wished he hadn't. His entire body seemed to have a dull ache to it, and he dimly realized this was probably due to his sudden impact with the ship's deck. His eyes were still closed, but his ears perked up automatically. His nose wrinkled. Wherever he was right now, it smelled salty, a kind of mixture between dank musty hay and dried fish. Not exactly a pleasant combination. A slight rocking motion told him he was probably below decks, aboard the mystery ship they'd spotted.

Timbre was unable to control his tail as it thumped dully against wood. He opened one eye, and saw he was currently lying on his side on a bed of old straw. It wasn't a cabin he was in, it looked more like a barn stall than anything else, maybe one that held livestock or supplies.

The wolf groaned, though it sounded more like a growl in his current form. His eyes traveled towards the door, which clearly had a latch that unlocked from the outside. No problem there. It was a half-door, wooden on the bottom but nothing but metal bars on the top, showing him a view of the below decks beyond. All he had to do was change form and-

With a funny jolt, Timbre discovered he _couldn't_ change form. He tried again, and oddly failed. It was a strange feeling, hard to put into exact words. The best way he was able to describe it in his mind was like a threshold, a threshold of change that was currently blocked by an invisible impenetrable wall. He 'probed' against this wall, finding it solid and unyielding.

Frustrated, he tried again, 'slamming' against the block. He immediately wished he hadn't, as his entire body seared painfully as if it had been slammed against a _real_ wall. He muffled a yelp, desisting. The horrible pain subsided, though his limbs started to ache anew. Groaning, Timbre opened his eyes again, still unable to change. This could mean only one thing.

Groggily, he rolled to his paws, for the first time aware of something heavy around his neck. Something metallic clinked, and Timbre reached out with a curious paw. Sure enough, he found a chain leading around his neck. It was attached by a heavy iron ring to the far side of the 'stall.' _Silver, too,_ he thought. _No wonder I can't change_.

Still, being collared…"Of all the undignified…" Timbre caught himself in mid-growl, perking an ear to movement outside his prison. There was a shifting sound, and then he hear two male voices, that were talking in low tones.

"Jus' checked, an' that thing's woke up." A first voice sounded, gruff and sandpapery.

"Mmmaye, better go tell th' Cap'n, then, mate." The second voice was higher pitched, but just as rough. Timbre perked another ear, hearing two sets of booted feet clomping off, apparently towards the stairs that would lead them up on deck. The wolf mentally noted what direction the sounds faded in, in case he'd need to know later.

"Now, to take care of _this_," Timbre murmured, glaring down at the chain. No way he was going to allow anyone to subject him to this kind of humiliation. He had his pride, after all. Most animals would waste their time, and strength, on pulling, straining themselves to the end of the chain. But Timbre knew better. Running his gaze down along the shiny metal links, he discovered one where the link's welded seam was clearly visible, and somewhat cracked. All he had to do was break the seal, and bend the weakest link back a bit. _Then_ he'd pull on the chain.

Grasping the chosen weak spot in his capable jaws, Timbre got to work.

Link awoke to slightly less squalid surroundings, although _he_ found himself surrounded by a dozen men, each with a weapon drawn. One moment Link was blissfully unconscious, the next his eyes had snapped open wide, unable to count the various pointy objects aimed at his face. There were at least three swords, half a dozen daggers, a hook, and even a few sharp metallic objects that Link couldn't identify.

"Uh," he stammered. "Mornin'?"

"Mornin'," a voice echoed him, the owner of the voice blocked by the pirates.

"Hate to sound rude," Link mumbled, well aware of the danger, "But, might I ask where I am?"

"You'm in th' Cap'n's cabin," the accented voice said without hesitation. Link blinked, half-unbelieving. He recognized that voice. Maybe it had been a little less deep last time he'd heard it, but still-

"Uh, can I speak to the Cap'n, if I may?"

"Y'speakin' to 'im righ' now," came the glib reply. Several of the men laughed, but the voice halted them. "Y'can stan' down, 'ee ain' in any position t' hurt anyone." Link realized that his sword and shield were gone. As was the Destiny Stone, he thought with a lurch. He suddenly missed its weight upon his chest. He'd been getting used to it.

The pirates, who were obedient enough, withdrew their weapons and stood back respectably, allowing Link to sit up and view his surroundings more clearly. Link grimaced, feeling rather achy, especially on the head. He must've hit the deck pretty hard to be knocked out like that. "Ugggh," the Hylian groaned, opening his eyes properly and looking around.

He was sitting in a nautical-styled bunk, practically just a slot in the wall, though it was clear he was in the Captain's cabin, is it was the _only_ bed in the room. Woodworked and shiny polished edges ran along the cabin, as the room tapered off slightly at one end, finishing with several larger porthole windows. Out of the windows, Link could see the wake of the ship as it bobbed on the ocean, meaning the cabin was located at the stern of the boat. The room was sparsely decorated, with a small dark table grafted in the center of the floor, surrounded by carved wooden chairs. A nearby desk had nothing on it but a few loose leaves of paper and a feather quill. On most available shelves were books (ships logs, perhaps?), rolled parchments (maps and charts?), and other written material. However, Link was more interested in the figure that sat at the table, quietly sizing him up.

Link was now able to see the Cap'n for the first time, now that his view was unblocked. He was a very familiar face, everything from the crazy red hair, to the green-hued eyes, to the old pink scar that carved a jagged circle across the left cheek. 

_Nick?!_ Link mouthed, but all that came out was a kind of half-groan. Even the two black marks under each of the redhead's eyes were familiar, Link thought. In fact, he realized with a funny suspicion that he was the only Hylian in the room at the moment. The rest of the men were also Volcanians. Nick was seated nonchalantly in one of the chairs, backwards and with a casual air. He leaned forward slightly, and the chair tipped in response. Despite the boat's rocking, he kept his balance. In his right hand the redhead twirled his trusty dirk, another very familiar sight. Looped around his left gloved wrist, dangling innocently on its chain was the Destiny Stone.

"Wha-" Link started, but he was cut off by the redhead.

"Ahm Cap'n Nicoli, Nick t' me mates." Nick grinned fearlessly. "Welcome aboard th'_ Alicorn_."

*****

_Wow, a chapter without a misleading name! *celebrates* Well, now that I've returned, I'll be able to write chapters again. I went nearly a week without writing _anything,_ although I did get many good ideas during break. Woo. Next chapter's gonna be another nautical one…it's embarrassing, how I had to go bookmark a page of nautical terms so Nick will sound like a real sailor…which he is, if you hadn't noticed. Woo. Hope you weren't too confused by that flashback. Like always, read an' review, and I'll do the same for you! Hey, that rhymes!_


	10. Chapter 9: Underway

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Grr. 

*****

__

Author's Note: Exams stink, people. They really really really do. Whoever invented them should have outlawed them while they were at it. Ugh. On the up side, I've still got this to write, though exams are taking first bid. So I might be a little slow for a bit. In the meantime, go read Tyhinolove's (aka Sond's) story, it involves the same characters and is a really really good read. It's all about Sond who needs a break' from the rest of the group; only what she got wasn't really part of the bargain. So, er, Chapter 9, people. Nick's back, and that means my spell check hates me again. Microsoft Word doesn't approve of Nick's accent too much, you see. :P

*****

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 9: Underway

Nick grinned again at the confused expression on the Hylian's face. Dismissing his crewmates, Nick shifted position on his chair, one leg hanging haphazardly over the chair's arm. The booted foot twitched impatiently as the crew filed out of the Captain's cabin. After the last had left, the door closed with a small snap.

Nick was wearing a sleeveless orange-red tunic with matching gloves, and his skin was a bit more dark and tanned than Link had remembered. Too many sunny days at sea, perhaps. A black belt held up his Volcanian-styled canvas pants, which were also dyed black. Around the redhead's neck was a very familiar medallion, shiny, and burnished, carved with a dragon emblem.

"S'yore name?" he prompted suddenly, leveling a calculating gaze at his guest.

"Oh, uh, it's Link," the Hylian mumbled.

"Tha'll do then. You'm very lucky Leviathan foun' ye," the redhead said, sheathing his dirk. "Oth'wise you'd be fishbait. Wot appened to ye, were sinkin, from wot I'm tol'"

Link blinked. "Was attacked by one of those giant sea snakes. Then the dragon came and stopped it from destroying the boat."

To Link's surprise, Nick looked concerned. "Snakes? Bu' dey n'er come t' th' surface"

"Look," said Link, "I know you don' believe me-"

"Eey, I never sai' tha', I didn', did I?" Nick cut him off, turning the Destiny Stone in his fingers. Since it had left the Hylian, the Stone had gone completely inert, reverting to its normal clear color. Nick lifted it up to the light and squinted at it, interested. "Odd thin' y'had "

"Um, could I have it back?" Link asked hopefully.

Nick's gaze leveled down at him, a half-raised eyebrow and a smirk playing across his features. "Val'able t' ya, then?" The Captain of the _Alicorn_ laughed quietly, and changed the subject. "Wot were y'doin', way ou' in th' sea wi' such a lil boat, eh?"

Link paused a moment, trying to pick up on Nick's accent. If anything, the Volcanian had gotten even harder to understand. When he finally realized the nature of the question, he shrugged honestly. "Crossing the ocean, trying to get to Termina."

"T'rmina?" Nick looked surprised, twirling the Stone's chain around one finger. "Why y'wanna get ere so badly? I mea', crossin' th' sea inna liddle tub like tha' wi' a single sail an' nobody bu a _lobo_ t'keep y'company"

Link made a face, barely catching half of it. "Well-"

"Y'don' look tat crazy," Nick remarked quietly. "Y'dun wanna go t' T'rmina, trus' me." Nick looked thoughtful, and slightly suspicious. "You en one of Ganondorf's, are ye?"

Link looked dubious. "Are _you_ one of Ganondorf's?"

"_Me_?!" Nick scoffed, voice rising indignantly. "One of th' tyrant's? Course not! Tcheh, wot d'y think?" The redhead grumbled. "World'll be better off'n that mons'er's gone, tell yeh that'course, things dun' look t'good-"

Link's smile was genuine. "Well, I do believe that we are on the same side, then"

"'Right den." Nick smirked. "Why T'rmina? S'been conque'ed, y'know. Unfrien'ly place."

Link had given up on trying to get anybody to recognize him, so he didn't even bother explaining in full. Instead, he made do with: "I'm on a quest."

Nick laughed. "Aren' we all"

A sudden knock on the cabin door made both their heads turn towards the noise. Nick grumbled. "Aye, go'way!" he yelled irritably backwards.

"But sir" came a gruff voice from behind the door. "Ya tol' me t' tell ya when th' you-know-what woke up-"

"Aye! Now go'way!" Nick roared.

Link heard the exchange, and deftly put two and two together. "What did you do with Timbre?" he demanded quietly, leveling his own glare at Nick.

Nick raised an eyebrow questioningly. "So _that_ what es name is. Ee yore frien', then?"

The Hylian nodded. "He's not dangerous, so I hope you're not planning to throw him overboard or something." Link swallowed, hoping this wasn't the case.

"Dun' worry," Nick said curtly. "I dun' do things like tha', I ha' respec' f'life, een if it is-" he cut himself off, clearing his throat. "B'sides, you two mus' be somewhat alrigh' if Leviathan broug' y'to me."

"Who?"

"Leviathan, big sea dragon tha' res'ued ye?"

"Oh." Dumb question, there. 

"Leviathan knew y'were mportant. An' I gree, now."

"What do you mean?" It was Link's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Saw th triangles on y'left hand," Nick said nonchalantly. "Triforce bearer, aren't ye?"

Link self-consciously glanced down at his left hand. As he did so, he felt the eastward pull, as if there were fine wires attached to his hand. "Yeah. That's why I need to get to Termina. There's something very important summoning me there."

"Hmm," Nick mused. "Tha' quest' of yores?"

The Hylian nodded. "I don't suppose your boat's-"

"Ship," the Volcanian corrected. "An' we weren' plannin' on goin' t' T'rmina. Dan'grous territory."

"Do you think you could make an exception?"

"Ah'll think bout it," Nick said in a voice that hinted this particular subject was now closed. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"You still haven't told me what you did with my friend," Link said.

Nick smirked, still trying to figure out the Destiny Stone. "Ee's holed up, nice n' comfy down below deck. Course, I had t'restrain im a bit-yes, I know wot ee is," the redhead looked up, answering Link before he could speak up.

"Then you'd know better than to do that," Link challenged. "He's not just some Wolfos with no brains about him-" 

Nick just laughed again. "Ee' migh' be yore friend," the redhead started, "But ee ain' one o' mine. Can' always trust a _lobo,_ mateb'sides, I migh' know wot ee is, but m'crew _don't_. They'd thin' I'd gon' off m'rocker, lettin' a cre'ture like im be loose wi'out any cons'quence. They mi' do worse t'im.'"

Although Link was slightly exasperated, he could see Nick's point. Sort of. The Captain of the _Alicorn_ stood up. "'Ow bout I gives ye a tour've th' ship?" He started. "Nev' was one t' not be ospitable."

"You still haven't given me back what is mine," Link said darkly.

"All yore stuff's wi' tha' boat've yores," Nick said, chuckling. Taking one last look at the Destiny Stone, he grudgingly tossed it back to Link. "W'salvaged th' wreck a'ter ye arrived. Come on, then."

Without another word, Link followed him outside. The two left the cabin, and Link squinted into the afternoon sun. If he'd arrived at the ship in the early dawn, this must have meant he'd been unconscious for quite a few hours. The deck of the _Alicorn_ was busy with crewmembers going about their daily nautical routines. Link wasn't a huge sailing expert, the only thing he could really remember was that port' was left and starboard' was right. Nick laughed, and led him up some stairs.

The highest deck on a schooner such as the _Alicorn_ is the deck directly above the Captain's cabin, known normally as the poop deck. It was here that Link found the salvaged remains of Ruto's boat. It was upside down, the crack in the hull gaping like an ugly wound. Nick clicked his tongue.

"Migh' sad injury, tha'," he remarked, pointing. "Pity too, she's a nice lil boat."

A sailor with a scruffy half-beard crawled out from underneath the wrecked boat. "There y' are, Cap'n," he said, saluting Nick. "She's been holed pretty badly, but I think she's fixable." The sailor squinted suddenly at Link. "Aye, an' this is th' owner of this liddle tub?"

Link shrugged. "Yeah, guess so."

"Then all've that stuff over yonder'll belong to you, then," the sailor thumbed over his shoulder. From the neat little pile poked Link's shield, both swords, and Timbre's trenchcoat, which was slightly damp but otherwise not too damaged.

Link was glad to find most of their equipment undamaged, although a lot of their food was gone. "At least we didn't lose anything important."

"You a double-bladesman?" the sailor suddenly piped up, still prodding the overturned boat.

"No, why?" Link looked confused.

"Y'got two nice swords there, then again, there's the shield too-"

"Well, the other sword belongs to my friend. So does the trenchcoat."

The sailor gave the Hylian a funny look, and Nick quickly changed the subject. "'Ow bout I show y'th rest've th' ship, Link?"

Link smirked, shouldering his weapon. "That'd be just great."

*****

Koume and Kotake smiled in unison as Chiron's image appeared on the surface of the silver sphere. The two witches nearly touched nose to nose as they eagerly leaned over the relic. Above them, the dome was being repaired yet again, this time by a squad of slightly more capable Poe ghosts. The specters fumbled slightly, trying to juggle lanterns and tools and plaster all at once. But at least they didn't drop things like the Redeads did.

The image of Chiron bowed. "Grandmother, I have completed the task you asked of me."

Kotake hissed in excitement. "Yesss?"

"Those two are fishbait. They tried to run for it in a boat, but they've been disposed of."

"Ooh," Koume smiled. She'd normally cackle gleefully, but she desisted in front of her grandson.' "How did you do it?"

Chiron smirked, the jewel on his forehead glinting as his head inclined secretively. "Snakes. Sea snakes."

"Ooh!" This time Koume _did_ cackle. "Imagine that in your head, Kotake! Eaten alive by serpents. Not a nice way to go, not at all. Excellent"

"Indeed," Kotake closed her eyes, smiling. "Good work, grandssson."

Chiron bowed again. "I am always at your service. Any other task you wish me to complete, Grandmother?"

The Twinrova sisters looked briefly thoughtful, then Koume answered for the both of them. "Maintain normal protocol. Our dear son should be returning in a week or so. Do make sure that everything is in order for his arrival."

"Yes, Grandmother."

"Oh, and one more thing" Kotake added sinuously. "Did you ever find that blacksssmith?"

"No, I didn't," Chiron admitted.

Kotake smiled grimly. "Do find him, grandssson. You know what to do after that. Don't want to leave any loossse endsss, after all. You'll do that for usss, won't you?"

"Of course," Chiron agreed.

"We'll discuss this later. Contact us when you've found him, Chiron."

The image of the dark-haired youth disappeared like a hologram with a casual wave of Koume's hand. The witch sisters glanced at each other.

"Hmm," Koume said shortly. "I do believe our assassin was not entirely honest with us," she remarked, a crease of concern running down her brow. "How does he know the snakes finished the job?"

"Ssea sssnakesss are faithful, yesss, but isss he sssimply assssuming too much? Why did he not presssue them himssself, sssissster? Is our grandssson'sss loyalty waving again?"

"No." Koume said. "He had the right idea. Chiron is, however, getting, shall we say, _sloppy?_"

"Indeed," Kotake agreed, staring upwards at the working Poes. They were diligent, and doing a good job on the renovation, much to the Ice Witch's approval. "We ssshall have to monitor him closssely on hisss current missssion. If thisss isss a trend, it isss one that we mussst alter, and quickly."

"Mmm." Koume mused. "Do you think the snakes did the job?" she idly wondered. "I mean, if not, those two renegades might be out in the ocean somewhere. Why did they suddenly sail, I wonder"

"Too many quessstions," Kotake chided. "They will have to wait until the repairsss are finissshed, and then we will be able to divinate."

"Could always fly and check the ocean ourselves," Koume grumbled.

"Sssissster, do you realize how _big_ the ocean isss, even on the sssurface? It would take usss _monthsss _to sssearch, and we might missss them ssstill! Bessst to be patient a few hoursss. We'll be able to find them much fassster, and with much lessss effort. That isss, if they ssstill live"

"Fine, fine," the Fire Witch grumbled. "But what do we do in the meantime?"

"Well, there'sss alwaysss cardsss" Kotake said quietly.

"Alright, but no Poker this time. I might blow my top if you cheat again."

"Me, cheat?" Kotake looked indignant. "I don't need to cheat! I win fair and sssquare!"

"Sure you do," the Fire Witch mumbled, rolling her eyes.

*****

Timbre smiled inwardly as he finally felt the metal bend back slightly. His jaws ached considerably, as he'd spent a large amount of time worrying the silver chain, attempting to bend it. But now those efforts were paying off. Slowly he opened his mouth, and the damaged chain fell to the wooden and hay covered floor with a metallic thud.

_Great_. _Now for the finishing touch_Timbre quietly stood up. The chain, as he'd discovered, was only about ten feet long. He had learned he could make it to the door of his prison, although doing so ate up all the chain's slack. He did so now, and the chain was pulled off the floor, as taught as it could go. The wolf slowly leaned his weight on the chain. If all went well, that weakened link would start to warp as the pressure increased. He leaned more, putting most of his weight on the chain-

_There_! Out of the corner of his eye he could see the silver link start to warp slightly, bending. He strained against the chain, collar digging slightly into his neck. "Grrr"

Just a little morethe wolf took a deep breath, and practically jumped forward, the collar cutting harshly into his furry neck.

There was a sudden sharp metallic **Ping!**sound, and Timbre caught himself before he hurtled nose over tail as his restraint no longer held. Turning around, he noted with satisfaction that the chain was now broken, and he was no longer tethered. Of course, he still was attached to a small length of the chain that dragged behind him, and was still unable to change form, but at least it was a start.

Wandering over towards the door, Timbre reared up, forepaws propping him up as he stuck his nose out for a proper look around. His head couldn't fit through the bars too well unless he forced it to. This was slightly necessary, he wanted to figure out just where the latch was, and if he could manage to lift it.

Luckily, the latch wasn't unreachable. The stall must have been in use for livestock animals of some sort, and was therefore built for that use in mind. The head of an animal the size of a cow or horse wouldn't be able to fit between these bars. But all _he_ had to do was reach a forepaw through the bars and-

Sudden footsteps made his ears stand up. He tried to pull his head back inside, and suffered a slight surge of panic when he appeared to be stuck. If someone found him like this, they'd know he'd broken out of the chain, and then his escape would be worthless.

_Ow ow ow ow_Finally Timbre braced himself against the door with all four legs, and wrenched his head back between the bars. He tumbled clumsily to the ground, and shook himself off, feeling very undignified.

He felt fortunate as suddenly two men walked by the door. One paused, peering in at him. Both the men were clearly Volcanian, much to Timbre's non-surprise. The man blinked as Timbre stared back at him, slowly standing up and hoping that neither man would notice the broken chain. The first man raised an eyebrow.

"I dunnothat thing's kind of creepy."

"Whaddaya mean?" The second man came back into view and peered inside as well. Timbre tried his best to scowl as he took a step back resolutely, scoffing to himself. _Creepy, indeed._

"You see th' way it's starin' back at us?" the man said. "It's got smart eyes, y'know."

The second man smirked. "I think it's all in your head, myself. Looks like a normalthing to me."

But the first man wasn't finished yet. "Well, if I didn' know any better, I'd think it knew more than we _think_ it does. Like maybe it knows what we're saying, eventhat kind of creepy."

The man's companion seemed to reflect on this a moment, then stepped forward. "Sit," he ordered through the bars in a sharp, commanding voice.

Timbre just gave him the most condescending look imaginable. _Uh-huh. Right._

The second man scoffed, and started walking away. "See? What'd I tell you? It's all in your head. Let's get goin', Cap'n Nicoli wanted us on deck, and he meant pronto."

The first man followed, though grudgingly. "Didn't you see the way it glared at you? I still think that there's something funny bout that creature"

Their voices faded away with their footsteps. Timbre waited a few tense minutes before approaching the door again. If there was one thing he hated worse than collars, it was people thinking he wasn't intelligent. Well, they were about to be convinced that this clearly wasn't the case.

Standing up again, Timbre reflected, balanced against the door. _Cap'n Nicoli?_ He wondered idly as he stuck his nose between the bars. _It couldn't possibly be Nick, could it?_ Then again, knowing he and his friends' knack for seeming coincidences,' Tim didn't put the idea behind him totally.

_Anyhow, I think I'll just let myself out so I can have a look for myself_

The wolf carefully stuck out his right forepaw through the barred door, feeling around until he caught the latch. Of course, this wasn't easy. A wolf's shoulders don't rotate like a human's, and don't flex in the same way. But he managed. He'd rather a few twists than being stuck locked up, after all.

After a few tries, he managed to pull up the latch. It unhooked with a small click, and the door unlocked, swinging open a crack. Timbre disentangled himself, gave the door a good shove with his shoulder, and watched in amusement as the door swung slowly and quietly open.

_Easy as that, when you know how to do it_, he thought. After a second, he reflected that internal monologues were rather unnecessary. Poking his head out hesitantly, he turned his nose in the direction that the two had walked off in, peering around and on the alert. Those two men had said they were going up on deck, and that's where he wanted to go.

_Guess it's time for me to pay a little visit to the Cap'n._

Above deck, Nick was still pointing out some of the finer details of his ship to Link. Apparently the Volcanian didn't get to display his prized boat to new people too often, as he seemed to take particular care in showing it off.

Link hid a smile, staring out along the bow as the ship ducked and weaved with the sinuous contours of the ocean. The sea was rather calm today, and there were few clouds to block the blueness of the sky. Ocean stretched out to every horizon, which somewhat disconcerted the Hylian. All non-sailors disliked losing sight of land, after all.

"-an' tha's th' _Alicorn_," Nick finished, with a grandiose gesture. "So, wot d'ye think?"

"Nice ship you have here," Link said, because he knew that was what the Volcanian wanted to hear. "now about bringing me to Termina"

Nick turned around sharply. "I tol' ye I'd think bout it," he snapped.

Link looked dubious. "Well, I could always give you something for your trouble, or something like that"

"Y'tryin t'bribe me?"

"Consider it payment for transportation."

Nick looked thoughtful. "How bout tha' pretty rock, eh?" He pointed at the Destiny Stone looped around the Hylian's neck. "Tha'd be a fair trade."

Link swallowed. "UhI can't really let go of it, it's important to me-"

"Wot, y'_vixae_ give it to ye?"

"My what?"

"Yer girl. She giv' to ye?"

"Er, no" Link blushed, missing Sond for a brief moment. "I, er, found it. But I need it for my quest."

"Hmmph, wellif y'dun wanna trade" Nick crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Link shrugged. "Sorry"

"Yeh. Me too," Nick said.

"Well, if you're not going to take me to Termina, could you at least let my friend go so we can get there by ourselves?"

"Wha? But tha' liddle boat've yores won' mak' I' there in its condi'on!"

"Could always fix it first," Link said, shrugging sadly.

"An' as for releasin' y'_lobo,_ there's n'way I'll do tha'!"

"Why not?" Link smirked.

"'Cause!" Nick argued, looking a little wide-eyed and desperate.

"What, are you scared of him or something?" Link challenged. Several sailors looked over at the two at this comment and scowled gruffly. One, a rather lanky fellow, put his hand meaningfully on his cutlass, which was sheathed at his belt.

"Don't you go tauntin' our Cap'n, now, Hylian" he warned. "You shoul' be grateful, he could've dumped you an' th' mutt out to sea, stead of lettin' you stay!"

Link stared back at the sailor, looking slightly admonished. He was right, of course, he'd gone and insulted someone again. "FineI'm just flustered-"

Nick snorted. "Dun' excuse y'selffew man' can' take th' seayore jus' not one of them." The redhead smirked wickedly, and the sailors within hearing range laughed at this comment.

Feeling like the tables had been turned on him once again, Link sighed. "He'll just get out on his own, you know," he argued. "He's smart."

The sailors all raised a collective eyebrow. The sailor with the cutlass smirked disbelievingly.

At nearly that exact instant, some loud commotion occurred below decks, the deck vibrating slightly as if by a large number of footsteps. There were a couple of loud _thuds_ and _thumps_, and a few muffled shouts, one of which eventually became slightly audible:

"_It's escaped_!"

The sailors all delved into action almost immediately. Abandoning their work, they jumped down the stairs, amidships, and turned apprehensively towards the downward portal that led to the galley, where the shouts had come from.

Link just smirked as Nick's stare become wide, though the Volcanian made no move. "Told ya," the Hylian said snidely.

"Cripes, ere it comes!"

Immediately after this exclamation, something rather large and furry shot out of the portal, dragging behind him a length of chain that rattled rhythmically as it was dragged over the notched wooden deck. Grasping the end of the chain was a smaller statured sailor, who apparently had been the one yelling. He was yelling now, although it was mostly just yelps of pain as he was dragged forcibly up the stairs.

Timbre whirled, in a bit of a half exhausted panic as he found himself surrounded by sailors. Some were approaching him like they would a stray dog, arms outspread to try and herd him back below decks. The wolf smirked inwardly at the thought, despite the nervous smell of sweat in the air. He was exhausted, and felt ready to collapse, though his brain was still working. It wasn't easy dragging a hundred or so pounds of dead weight around, after all.

Link watched, feeling confident in his friend's evading ability. Nick still hadn't commented. His mouth was opening and closing at random intervals, though no sound came out.

As if on cue, the group of sailors charged the wolf as a single unit. They were obviously expecting him to spook and run back downstairs, however, he chose to take a different course. He crouched, and sprang up into the air, half-dragging the man on the other end of the chain along with him. The throng of sailors, still carried by their momentum, landed on the hapless yeller in a heap. In the confusion, the man lost his grip on the chain, and Timbre leapt away, the loose chain's end clattering noisily. However, this acrobatic stunt had cost dearly, as the wolf was clearly panting heavily now.

Looking to the bow, Timbre spotted Link, the only familiar face he currently recognized. Then his eyes snapped on Nick, who was still standing stock still, though he did look rather pale. Deciding quickly, Timbre leapt up and ran towards them, stumbling up a few stairs on his way.

The lanky cutlass sailor, not quite as battered as the rest, managed to disentangle himself from the heap of his stunned fellows. Seeing the wolf apparently running at his Cap'n, he gave a yell and jumped forward, grabbing at the silver loose chain still dangling and rattling behind Timbre.

He didn't fully get a good grip on it, as it slipped out of his sweaty palm. However, he did manage to trip Timbre's run up, and the tired wolf fell and tumbled nose over tail, landing in a ungainly heap in front of Link and Nick.

Link just made a neutral sound. "About time you showed your face, Timbe," he remarked, though he was glad to see his friend was okay.

Timbre just lay on his side, sides heaving as panted for air. His mouth sagged open and his tongue flopped out.

"Don't do that," Link said, condescendingly. "You look stupid when you do that."

Timbre just glared upwards with baleful green eyes. "Rrrg."

The sailors, now recovering from their fall, were hurrying forwards. "Good grief, that mutt's a slippery one," one of them said, rubbing a bruised chin.

Link paid them no heed, just staring down interestedly at the collar encircling his friend's neck. He knew full well the properties of silver, and recognized the make of the chain and collar. Link clicked his tongue, annoyed. Turning his face towards Nick, he snapped, "Silver. You know what that does to him, don't you?"

But Nick was no longer standing there. He'd backed away as far as he could from the wolf, until his back hit the ship's railing. Any further and he'd fall overboard. The redhead looked rather pale, and his eyes were wide.

Link snorted. "You _are_ afraid of him, then," he said, laughing.

Timbre was slowly regaining his breath. He managed to lift his head, staring over at Nick in recognition. He tried to stand up, succeeding in at least rolling upright. The sailors drew back, ready to make a grab for him if he tried to run off again.

"Don't bother," Link told them. "He's not going to hurt anyone."

The shorter sailor who'd been dragged up the stairs was a mess of bruises. "As if! It broke the chain by bending it, an' then opened is own stall an' let imself out-"

"Idiot! W'y didn' y'block th' door?!" Nick rasped. "I tol' y'to, y'din' listen!"

"Sorry, Cap'n. I didn' think it was trained-"

"He wasn't trained!" Link snapped at the same moment that Timbre growled indignantly.

"What? I thought this thing was your pet!" The lanky cutlass sailor butted in.

Link laughed before Timbre could glare at him. "Hardly"

"Well, it's at least _tame_, right?" the short sailor looked nervous.

Timbre snorted again, looking slightly outraged. He picked himself up into a sit, with as much dignity as he could muster. "Rrrrm!"

"Of course he's not." Link said, slightly amused at the reaction this got. "He's my friend, that's all." It could've been Link's imagination, but he swore he saw a little bit of a grateful gleam in Timbre's eyes for a second. "Besides, did he actually attack anyone?"

The short sailor blinked. "Well, no'ee were jus' running, really"

"Be that as it may," the lanky sailor said, "I don' think Cap'n Nicoli'll want him runnin' loose. Whad'ya say, Cap'n?"

Nick had recovered somewhat, although he didn't seem to want to move any closer. The Volcanian seemed to be in deep thought over something. Finally, he sighed. "S'no use, ell jus' get out gain," he muttered. He looked over at Link. "Y'win," he said finally. "But th' collar stays on, y'hear me?"

"Mrr!" Timbre exclaimed indignantly.

"Shut it,." Link warned him.

"Look _lobo_," Nick snapped, and the sailors blinked in confusion at their Cap'n apparently addressing an animal, "Y'can either live wi' th' collar, or go o'verboard wi'out it. Yore choice."

Timbre actually sighed, and nodded resolutely, though he still looked angry. Nick's crew stared. First their Cap'n starts talking to the animals, but when they start responding-

"Then tha's settled. But tha' dun mean I'll tak' either y't T'rmina, unless y' changed yore mind, Link-"

"Actually, I've got a better offer for you," Link said. "Instead of the Stone, I'll give you our boat. Sure it's a bit beat up, but I'm sure you'll have a better use for it than we willwe're done with boats once we get to Termina." As soon as he said this, Link wondered how he'd manage to get back to Hyrule after they'd found the sword piece. _Oh well_, he thought. _Cross that bridge when we come to it_.

Nick looked less fearful and more thoughtful. "Well"

Link frowned. "Well, if you don't-"

"Deal!" Nick said quickly, and he held out his hand to shake. He chucked nervously. "Er, do y' min' comin' ov'r ere?" he said quietly. Timbre just rolled his eyes and Link strode forward, shaking the proffered hand.

"Great," the Hylian said. "How long's it gonna take us to get there?"

The answer Link was given was "three days." Since the_ Alicorn_ was a good deal larger, and faster than Ruto's boat, it would cut down on their travel time considerably. This was fortunate.

What was unfortunate, at least in Link's point of view, was the fact that Nick immediately put him to work.

"But-"

"No buts!" The Volcanian had cut him off. "Y'on m' ship, I'm th' Cap'n, an' I won' ave idle ands on m'ship. An' that's that."

Unfortunately for Link, work' consisted of washing dirty dishes in the galley, and any other cleaning duties that Nick saw fit for him to perform. Currently, the Hylian was tackling a huge cauldron of an iron pot, caked with greasy residue from that day's dinner. It was actually nighttime now, although this made little difference below deck, save for the fact the small portholes were dark. The grease on the pot was exceptionally stubborn, he'd actually been working at it since the portholes were still light.

That was the other thing. Instead of ship's gruel, like Link would've expected, the Volcanian sailors preferred what was apparently their version of chili. And Nick's specialty, as they called it, called for several dashes of Volcanian Hot Magma' sauce in every bowl. This amounted to quite a spicy meal. The Volcanians were used to it to the point that they didn't bat an eyelid at the spice. Link, however, was not Volcanian.

His spice-sensitive stomach seemed to turn another loop the loop as he stubbornly worked at the huge pot, legs clamped around it so it would stay put. "Stupid Nick," Link grumbled to himself. "Stupid pot. Stupid chili. Stupid everything."

"Rrm?"

Link nearly jumped, but couldn't as he was currently anchored to the pot. He turned around and glared at Timbre, who had padded quietly into the galley during his soliloquy. "What do you want?!" the Hylian snapped irritably. "What've you been up to, anyway?"

The wolf gave a furry shrug, feeling the weight of the collar shift as he did so. Nick had allowed the dragging chain to be removed (it kept getting caught on things), though the silver collar remained. Timbre had resigned himself to being stuck in one form for the time being. It wasn't like he'd go crazy or something if he didn't change form, he just kind of missed having opposable thumbs and being able to speak a human language.

"Well you're no use," Link grumbled, turning back towards the dirty pot. "Now where did that dishrag go to?" He felt around with his free hand, the left one, but couldn't find the rag. The Hylian turned around again. "Where did that stupid-"

"Grrf." Timbre held up the rag clenched in his teeth with a grimace. It tasted kind of nasty and soapy, with a faint spicy aftertaste. The Hylian just snatched it back without a word. Timbre rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Where were you for dinner?" The Hylian said, turning around. "S'not like you to miss a meal."

He got no response from behind him, not that he expected to anyway. Link snickered.

"Yeah, you're not too fond of spicy things, right? And you know better than to touch anything Nick thinks is good." When he's been with the group, Nick had often spiced up' food, even when it wasn't entirely appropriate. There had been a joke among their now-sundered group: it was hard to tell whose cooking was worse, Sond or Nick's.

"Anyhow," Link said, turning around again to look the wolf in the eye. "Aren't you hungry, then?"

Timbre just shook his head, and Link raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Nod nod.

"Who are you and what did you do with Timbe?" Link said, jokingly. "That's not like you at _all. _It's not like you had chores to do or anything"

Timbre looked indignant, although Link wasn't sure how he'd managed to read that expression. Maybe he was slowly learning the nuances of lupine language.

"Hey, you should consider _yourself_ lucky," Link grated, wiping away the last bit of grease from the pot. "That the great Cap'n Nicoli' hasn't put _you_ to work. There, that's the dishes done." Without another glance, Link shoved the pot back into its normal place so it wouldn't shift when the boat rocked, and exited the galley, Timbre following him. The two wordlessly filed down past the eating area, through a small doorway, and past several kegs of ale and Hot Magma sauce (when one was mistaken for the other, it led to some interesting dinners). Both of them weren't stumbling around as much even though the boat rocked, they'd apparently finally gained their sea legs.

Link didn't stop until he'd made it to the stall where Timbre had originally been held prisoner. He scowled in distaste as a single rat squeaked from the hay, and scampered out a hole in the wall. Since there were no spare beds on the _Alicorn_, Nick had only the soft straw in the livestock stalls to offer them both. Link slumped down, looking beat. His tunic was a little grimed up from all the work he'd done, and he'd abandoned trying to wear his hat. Instead, he left it folded neatly next to the two swords, his shield, and Timbre's trenchcoat, in the corner of the room. "I'll be so glad when this ride's over," he said, leaning back on the straw.

"Mrr," Timbre agreed, silently noting the hole the rat had escaped from. Unfortunately, growls and the such just weren't very expressive when one was trying to communicate with humans. But Link seemed to figure some sense out some of his exclamations.

Link sighed and stared at his marked left hand. The boat's trajectory had turned due east, and the pull now pointed in the same direction as the _Alicorn's_ bow. "Wonder what Termina's like now" he said quietly.

"Mrr."

"Maybe we'll break the spell on Nick while we're here, do you think?"

"Mrr."

"I wonder how Vulcan is doing."

"Mrr."

"Hope Sond's alright."

"Mrr?"

"'Mrr' yourself. I'm going to sleep. Good night. Besides, you talk too much." The Hylian rolled over so he was facing the wall, shuffled a few times, and then was completely unresponsive.

Timbre just sighed loftily as he collapsed onto his trenchcoat. He circled in place on it three times, then curled up with his tailtip covering his nose. It was going to be a _long_ three days, he thought.

*****

"LIGHTS!" screeched the Fire Witch to the newly restored domed ceiling. In response, the entire huge room was thrown into spooky, echoey darkness. The silver sphere was slowly levitating, and projected again its map of stars across the blackened rounded dome. The Poes had scattered the instant their repairs were finished, but at least they didn't complain and make noise like the Redeads.

The stars' twinkled innocently, and the Twinrova sisters turned their noses directly upwards.

"Sssstarssss," Kotake intoned seriously, "Where are the Heroessss of Time?"

A huge mess of constellations answered her, and she hissed, annoyed.

"You have to be specific," Koume admonished. "You're confusing it."

"Okay" Kotake scowled at the ceiling. "Where are the two _rogue_ Heroesss of Time? You know, the onesss we're trying to sssstop?"

The stars seemed to blink in apology, and responded again.

"Hmmthe Sail. Well, that's obvious enough, as they're on the ocean"

"Ssshouldn't the sssnakes have dessstroyed them by now?" Kotake wondered aloud.

A second constellation lit up the sky, and Kotake hissed.

"What's wrong?" Koume asked.

"It responded with the Alicorn," Kotake murmured.

"The what-"

"Alicorn. Like a unicorn, only it hassss wingsss. A flying unicorn."

"Oh. So this means that"

"I'm not sssure, but the sssnakes have clearly not done their job."

"Curses," muttered the Fire Witch. "Chiron failed us."

"Indeed, twice that he hasss now on the sssame missssionhowever the sssspell remainsss intact. Where are our granssson'sss loyaltiesss?"

The Crown lit up.

"See? He's still loyal to Ganondorf, he's justmessed up." Koume snorted. "He's in for quite a punishment if he can't bring that blacksmith to justice, and quickly."

"Yesss, yesss," The Ice Witch waved off her sister impatiently. "That isn't what mattersss at the moment. We can deal with him later. What we need now isss to properly dessstroy the Heroessss of Timeperhapssss if we contact the sssnakessss again?"

"Yes, but how will they know who to find?"

Three stars, high above them, flared brightly, forming a perfect triangle.

"The Triforce?" Koume screeched. "They have a Triforce?"

The stars seemed to agree, as the constellation of the Warrior joined the Triforce.

"We apparently have underessstimated them, Kotake," Koume sighed.

But Kotake was grinning morbidly. Her face seemed to emulate a dead skull as she cackled icily. "Don't you ssssee though? The Triforcethere are only three of them. And one isss currently locked away in the Sacred Realm. That leavessss only two, and Ganondorf holdsss the other. Without the strength of two combined, no Triforce can oppossse the other!"

Koume sighed. "That means that Ganondorf will not be able to defeat them as well."

"Yessss, but Ganondorf currently hassss alliesss, which tip the balance in our favor." Kotake smirked. "And now we can imprint the ssssnakesss on the Triforcethey'll be drawn to it like a moth to a flame."

"I do hope you're right," Koume said.

Gnarled hand clasped gnarled hand as the two witches closed their bulbous eyes in concentration. Their old minds flew from their entranced bodies, far across the continent, colliding in mid air. With a single shriek, Twinrova plunged deep into the ocean. Unlike Chiron, she was more capable of telepathic suggestion, and could sense the emotions of hundreds of living things in the area.

Invisible bubbles seemed to float about the consciousness of Twinrova as she probed for the sea snakes. Briefly merged, the old Gerudo called out soundlessly into the ocean's depths: "_Hear me and obey._"

There was a rumbling, and a dozen answers came, rumbling emotions. There were a couple of screeches, hisses, must mostly the overwhelming emotion of _hunger_. Twinrova smiled. Hunger was usually a driving emotion in any creature, but the sea snakes were clearly more ravenous than she'd expected. This was good, and she smiled inwardly. Chiron _had_ influenced them, it was clear. He'd just given then the wrong kind of motivation.

One of the snakes responded with a mantra: _Find boat, destroy boat_

"Why haven't you destroyed the boat?" Twinrova asked the single snake curiously. The serpentine mind seemed to rile over this question, as if carefully dissecting it. When it finally did arrive, the answer was brief.

_Stopped_.

Twinrova cursed the small brief minds of serpents, and asked it why.

_Bigger snake_.

"_What?!"_

A leviathan, it clarified.

A sea dragon, Twinrova thought, translating this. She was aware of dragon's high intelligence, and so had never been able to contact or influence one. Ganondorf had, but he'd used the Triforce of Power to do that. Too much intelligence led them to have a kind of draconic sentient conscience that just didn't lend itself to random strangers giving them orders. Curses.

So Twinrova added a suggestion: "_Gang up on it, then._"

_?????_

Oh, it didn't understand cooperation. Snakes weren't known for being social creatures, after all. "_More than one snake equals more power than a bigger snake. Find others. Attack as one so none will oppose."_

Twinrova received a wordless emotion, that of curiosity.

_"Yes, find more. Sense for the one with this-" _here Twinrova transmitted a kind of echo of the Triforce's aura. _"Destroy it,"_ she ordered firmly.

Compliance. The snake's consciousness faded as it moved to find other sea snakes and somehow spread the word.

With a jolt, Koume and Kotake found themselves sitting bolt upright, separate again and back in their old, wizened bodies. Both were breathing heavily.

"Well," said Koume, brushing herself off. "I hope that dumb serpent does its job this time."

"It will" Kotake hissed. "I know it."

*****

The second day dawned slightly overcast, with a slight threat of rain. Link sighed as he bent down on hands and knees, bucket of water close at hand as he scrubbed the deck amidships. Nick had decided that was his job for the day, and Link was running out of bad names to call the Volcanian mentally.

Link glared upwards with baleful blue eyes as Timbre trotted wordlessly past towards the bow, some kind of rolled parchment clenched tightly in his mouth. The Hylian was beginning to wonder about his friend. The wolf had refused last night's chili, and hadn't even turned a nose at breakfast this morning. Timbre didn't appear to be suffering from more seasickness, and his eyes were bright enough. He just hadn't eaten, apparently. Despite this, the wolf appeared to be in a rather cheerful mood.

Link shrugged as the wolf's white tailtip flicked as Timbre disappeared up the stairs. "He's just gloating," Link muttered to himself. "I'm tempted to get that collar off him just so he's stuck swabbing with me."

"I wouldn', if I wa' you," a familiar voice intoned from above him.

Link pulled up into a kneel, glaring up at Nick. "Why's that?" he said rebelliously.

"'Cause I'm th' onl' one wi' th' key, f' one," Nick said stooping down, jangling a small key looped around his pendant. "F'nother, m'crew'd prolly think ee were a demon o' some sort n' ang im. An' for still nother, if y'did steal from me, I'd be obligate' t' ask for some compensat'ion in return," he said, eyeing the Destiny Stone as he did so.

Link just stared at the floor, unable to find a good retort.

"Tha's a goo' sailor, now," Nick said condescendingly as straightened himself. "'Ave fun now, Link!"

The Volcanian chuckled in a good-natured kind of way as he walked towards the bow. Even though he was teasing Link slightly, he really didn't mind the Hylian too much. It was just funny to watch Link's annoyed facial expressions.

"Have you seen Ty recently?" Link said suddenly, looking up.

This was possibly the last thing Nick expected the Hylian to say. He whirled around, glancing at Link with a very serious expression. "'Ow you kno' bout Tyhino?!" he demanded. "One o th' crew tell ye?"

Link snorted. "No. Besides, they _don't_ know about him, do they?"

"No, th' don'," Nick said shortly. "An' t'ain't none of y'business, either."

"Sorry," Link said, shrugging. "Just thought you might know-"

"Why?" Nick asked curiously. "D'you know im?"

The Hylian nodded. "Haven't seen him in about ten years, though."

"Well, I ain' no elp to ye," Nick said. "I aven' seen im in twelve. Where'd y'see im las'?"

"In Hyrule," Link replied.

Nick shrugged, as if not really believing him. "Well I dunno ow you know im, or ow y'know _I_ know im. An' I ain' gonna ask, either." With that the Volcanian turned sharply on his heel and walked towards the bow.

Link just stared after Nick, wondering what in the world had told him to ask about Ty. He didn't care about Monkey Boy one way or another. Then again, they had parted ways on a bit of a sour note. Link wondered idly if part of him was regretting that he hadn't listened to Timbre and apologized.

"Naah" the Hylian went back to work, and soon the confused thoughts were gone from his head again.

The tall sailor with the cutlass, dubbed Lanky' by the other crewmen due to this trait, was staring at the wolf who was currently struggling, trying to hold open a map flat on the deck. The tall sailor had been tying off some ropes when the lupine had trotted in, with the map rolled up carefully and clenched in his teeth. Lanky raised an eyebrow as the wolf stared down frustratedly down at the map, which lay loosely rolled on the wooden deck, refusing to lie flat 

No, Lanky corrected himself. It just _looked_ like it was frustrated. It was probably going to start chewing that map up any moment now

But now the wolf did something odd. It spread its forepaws wide, and flattened the map out again, pinning it firmly down at either end. The yellowed corners of the map curled up in response, obscuring the edges of the map even further.

Nick arrived on deck just as the wolf made a frustrated sound, turned tail, and walked down the opposite stairs with a flick of his tail. The Captain of the _Alicorn_ stared down at the map as it slowly rolled itself up, eyebrow raised.

"Weird beast, that," Lanky said to his Captain, saluting. "Dunno wot it's up to."

Nick just rolled his eyes. "Dun' min' im, then," he said.

"Dunno, Cap'n," Lanky said, stretching. "Weird feelings bout lately. Funny things since them two both showed up. Like ave y'noticed tha' rat infestation we ad is gone away? Cook mentioned itthey jus' "

Nick just made a face. "Well, least ees good f' something," he muttered darkly, staring after the way Timbre had gone.

Lanky continued his tirade. "an' that Link fellowwe eard im talking, s'like he knows a lot more bout you than he lets onWot d'you see in that Hylian any'how?"

Nick shrugged, not sure what to tell the man. For some odd reason, he just _knew_ that Link was all right. The same went with the wolf, but Nick wasn't about to admit that. Also, something told the Volcanian that the fate of the Hylian and his companion was very important. The Triforce mark on the youth's hand had only further convinced him. Nick rarely had hunches, but when he did, they were usually right.

"You really gonna take em to Termina?" Lanky cut in, jolting Nick.

"'Course I am. I'm a man o' me word, after all-"

As he spoke, the wolf's head peered back around the stairway at them. Now he had clenched in his jaws what Nick recognized as one of the swords he'd found with the small boat. Nick watched with a slightly nervous grimace as the wolf strode boldly over to the map. He dropped the heavy sheathed sword along one end of the map with a heavy _clunk.'_ He then easily unrolled the rest of the map with a casual sweep of his forepaw, and sunk into a sit, staring down his long nose at the printed map.

Lanky just made a kind of unintelligible noise. "What-"

"Dismissed," Nick said to the sailor, wearily.

"Bu-"

"I sai' dismissed.'"

"Yes Cap'n!" Lanky saluted, and strode down below decks. Probably for a stout drink, Nick thought. Meanwhile, Timbre glanced up at him meaningfully.

"D'you really ave t' creep m'crew out?" Nick said angrily. "I dun' wan' them findin' out any more bout you than' they ave to!"

Timbre snorted, and Nick nervously realized this wasn't a threat. The wolf was laughing at him. He then turned his nose back down to the map that he'd somehow acquired. It was a detailed map of Termina, with Clock Town clearly depicted in the center. Nick himself had been to Clock Town once, although it had been before Ganondorf's rule. The wolf's free paw slowly traveled across from Great Bay, until it rested on top of the Clock Town tower, colorful mural and all. Apparently the wolf was tracing their perspective route.

Surprised at himself, Nick spoke aloud. "Y'know, s'ain' a very saf' town, Clock Town. Fact, none of T'rmina's very safedunno why y'wanna both get there"

"Mrr," the wolf grumbled, looking up at him. Nick took a nervous step back.

Timbre, meanwhile, smirked inwardly for the hundredth time since he'd set paw on this vessel. Now, humans had this funny idea that animals with sensitive noses could smell fear in people. Of course, it wasn't the _fear_ that the animals could smell, it was the nervous sweat that those fearful people tended to break out into. And Timbre could currently smell that nervous sweat emanating from Nick.

_He's scared of me,_ the wolf thought, amused. _Honest to goodness terrified_If he'd felt overly spiteful, he might have decided to reinforce that fear with a little mock-growl, but at the moment Timbre was feeling too tired for that. So he just looked back down at the map, ignoring the Captain of the _Alicorn_ completely.

Nick shrugged and walked away, trying hard not to look like he was doing so as quickly as he could. Timbre just snickered, which amounted to a funny kind of snort in this form. He studied the map for several more minutes, before knocking off, trotting back below deck with both his sword and the map. On the way below decks, he passed Lanky, who was emerging looking a little cross-eyed.

"Hrm," the sailor mumbled, watching the four-legged lupine thread his way down towards the galley. "Maybe nex' time ee'l be readin' a book"

Had either Timbre or the lanky sailor been staring off into the horizon to the starboard, they would have been witness to an odd sight. Sleek wet loops of rubbery black coils were slowly rising out of the water, intertwining and flipping in on themselves like some huge, horribly tangled black knot. Although miles and miles away, the odd object slowly bobbed forwards. It wasn't incredibly close yet, but it could easily be intercepting the boat not too long after dark at he pace it was headed.

Had either of them witnessed the half-dozen scaly heads staring hungrily at the ship, they might have been slightly alarmed, as the serpents submerged as a single entity, noses pointed directly at the _Alicorn_.

The sea snakes had arrived.

And they were hungry.

*****

_Ooh, nice creepy way to end the chapterAnd hmmI'm apparently drawing this out a little more than I'd originally expected. See, from my original plan, there were going to be only two travel' chapters where they were at sea. Well, the way it's going, it's definitely going to be three. Next chapter, we're going to be checking in down in Kakarikosee how Vulcan's doingand find out what happens when an assassin comes to visitstay tuned! Review and I'll do the same!_


	11. Chapter 10: On to Termina

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: Own Zelda I do not.

*****

__

Author's Note: Well well wellback for more, are we? ^_^ Since I promised a break from all the nautical stuff this chapter, I'm going to offer thatthough I will try to get those two off the boat (or at least on their way) by the end of this chapter. This is only, of course, if the characters decide to cooperateI kind of let them go off on tangents sometimes and it can drag stuff out. Hopefully this isn't moving too slowlylet me know what you think.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 10: On to Termina

It was just getting dark when the horse-drawn cart slowly ambled its way into the boundaries of Kakariko Village. Talon, a portly specimen of a man, nodded slowly, and stared past the furry head of the white gelding hitched to the cart. His cargo was expected in the village by nightfall, and consisted of many crates of fresh milk from Lon Lon Ranch.

That, plus two extra occupants, who rode in back.

Benz and Aka had hitched a ride with Talon as he delivered his latest load of milk to Kakariko. When Malon's father had returned to the Ranch, the pretty redhead had explained to him that they were searching. Since they'd been so helpful to Malon the few days that he'd been gone, Talon was more than willing to give them a ride.

Aka swung his feet over the edge as the cart bumbled its way jauntily over the unpaved and uneven path. The Skull Kid grinned as they passed townsfolk, tipping his hat in a friendly way and totally overlooking the stares he was receiving.

Benz, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the ride as much. He much preferred his own two feet on the ground most of the time, and the cart's incessant jolting was making him feel slightly ill. The Deku's glowing eyes were shut tightly as he huddled inside his cape.

"You cold, Squeaks?" Aka said, looking concerned for his friend.

"No," Benz murmured. "We *squeak* there yet?"

"Almost!" came the jovial voice of Talon. The large man's equally bulbous nose appeared over the edge of one of the crates, eyes twinkling from behind large black eyebrows. "Jus' got to get to the town square."

The town square' was more of a green. Kakariko village was a tiny place, nestled comfortably at the foothills of Death Mountain. The buildings were nearly all private homes, although there were a few commercial places, a smattering of small stores, and an inn. Another building that caught Aka's eye was a kind of tower, with a huge pinwheel like structure attached to it that slowly rotated with the wind currents.

"What's that?" Aka asked, pointing with a gloved finger.

"That's the Windmill," Talon said, smiling. "Ah, here we arewoah!"

The cart ground to a slow halt, and several strong-looking men approached, as they had been expecting the delivery.

"'Ello, Aref," Talon nodded to the dark haired young man in front.

"'Lo," Aref replied, smiling. "How was the journey?"

"Not too bad," Talon replied. "'Ad worse times gettin' across Hyrule Field. An' wasn't so bad this time, I had company."

Aref raised one eyebrow as he pulled off the top crate. "Company?"

"Yep, a Deku an' a Skull Kid, if you'll believe ithey, speakin' of, where'd they go?"

Aka and Benz had smartly hopped off the cart so as not to get in their way. Benz edged away nervously from the much-taller people, finding refuge underneath the shade of a tree that had survived the village being built around it. With a sigh of relief, Benz sunk into an exhausted sit with his caped back against the trunk. Aka followed his friend at a sedate pace, arms behind his head.

"So," the Skull Kid said. "Now w' go look, right?"

"Gimme a *squeak* moment, Aka" Benz wheezed, his wooden skin blending in with the bark of the tree. "Let me catch my breath."

Aka smirked, leaning nonchalantly against the tree trunk. "I wouldn' rest here if I were you," he said.

"Why not?" The Deku sounded quite indignant.

"Cause there's a dog," Aka said quietly.

"What?!" The Deku jumped up nervously. "Where?"

Aka pointed wordlessly over at a small white terrier dog that trotted at the heels of Aref and the other young Hylians unloading crates.

"Cripes!" shrieked Benz, jumping in the air and landing squarely on top of Aka's hat. "It's gonna *squeak* eat me!" The Deku clung on his impromptu perch, soundly refusing to move.

Aka sighed as he tried to dislodge Benz and failed. Shrugging, he suggested. "How bout we go look for the heroes, now?"

Benz just whimpered, staring in fright at the tiny canine that was now yapping at a nearby Cucco.

Most of the houses in Kakariko Village were simple affairs, whitewashed constructions with dark wooden supports. It was a very small rural community, but it was a happy one, Aka thought. Several groups of kids passed them in a game of tag, although they did receive a good amount of stares. Then again, Aka reflected, he did look kind of funny with a Deku Scrub doubling as headgear.

The children seemed to be running off towards their homes, as it was rather dusky out. The Deku and Skull Kid's eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the absence of light.

"Squeaks," Aka gritted slowly. "Do you mind getting off my head?"

Benz didn't reply. He was still spooked that somewhere, a dog was waiting for him to let his guard down.

Aka sighed. "Well, then y'can't complain where I decide to go, y'hear me?"

Benz just squeaked.

Aka turned his wandering along the houses. He knew that Spikes or his friend whom they were looking for could easily be in any of the homes, but his shyness kept him from actually knocking on doors. So he put on the pretense he was just checking out the lay of the village.

Kakariko wasn't a very large village, and so Aka soon found himself back where they had started, underneath the tree in the town square. It was now completely dark out, and he stared upwards as the clouds passed over the moon. It was slowly waxing, and would probably be at its full in a week or so.

Benz finally seemed to snap out of it, and peered down at Aka. "Well?" he demanded, as if expecting results from the search.

Aka sighed. "Maybe we should wait until morning," he suggested. "Everyone here seems to be afraid of the dark."

"Well," Benz replied. "I'm afraid of *squeak* the dark."

"Well, why don't you come inside, then?"

"Ack!" Both of them jumped, edging away from the taller figure that had suddenly emerged from the other side of the tree. As the figure stepped into their vision, they found it to be a young woman, with brown hair and equally brown eyes. The hair was neatly tied up and braided, running down her back. She was wearing a kind of simple long brown skirt, coupled with a half-sleeved greenish top.

Benz let out a huge sigh of relief, glad it wasn't the dog. "Don't DO that!" he said to the woman irritably.

"Sorry," said the brown-haired girl. "Talon and I have been looking all over for you. He wants you to meet someone."

"Eh?" Aka squinted.

"Come on, Lady Impa said you could stay at her house for a while." As she walked away, she turned around. "It's a lot less dark inside, you know."

Benz and Aka exchanged one look, and then both decided to follow her.

Lady Impa's house, as it turned out, was one of the larger buildings in Kakariko, second to only the windmill in volume. It was a cozy little place, as befitting a simple country home. The mistress of the house, however, seemed almost out of place. Lady Impa was a stern looking woman of middle-years, with piercing red eyes and short silvery hair that was always pulled back in a tight ponytail. Impa had a perpetual sternness about her that seemed to emanate from those staring eyes. Underneath each eye was a small marking, like a tattoo or shadow.

The red-eyed woman also wore full Sheikan body armor, emblazoned proudly with the insignia of the Sheikah, a stylized eye with a single tear. In fact, as Impa explained to her guests, she was among the last of the Shadow Tribe.

Among them as well now in the comfortable den like living room was Talon, who looked tired after his day's work. The farmer reclined deeply in an overstuffed armchair, dozing. Impa stood with one hand resting on the chair's back, regarding her guests curiously as they sat stiffly on a matching couch.

Benz swallowed. Those crimson eyes of Impa seemed to stare both of them down, as if she could see into their minds. The matronly Sheikah nodded curtly at them.

"Talon has told me about you. He says you arrived at his ranch a few days ago."

"Yes, ma'am." Aka said.

"And so you are not spies from Ganondorf." This wasn't a question, but essentially a statement. "Thenso why are you looking for those two?"

"You know where they went?" Aka perked up.

"You have *squeak* to tell us!" Benz demanded.

"First, you tell me why you're so eager to apprehend them," the Sheikah crossed her arms.

"They *squeak* stole from us!" Benz yelled.

"We wanna help em save the world!" Aka cried at the same time as the Deku.

"They stole from you?" Impa raised an eyebrow, handling the outbursts one at a time.

The Deku practically jumped up and down in his seat in indignation. "Yes! Two *squeak* swords, a shield, an' two *squeak* valuable life-sized statues!"

The corners of Impa's mouth twitched imperceptibly, as if she were hiding a smile. "The thieves got burgled, eh?"

Benz withered slightly under the Sheikah's eye. How had she known that they were- well'archaeologists?' The Deku was about to stammer something in reply when Impa spoke again.

"Any you want to help them save the world?" Impa had a hard time hiding the smile this time. "Kind of a demanding thing, isn't it?"

"Well, yes ma'am" Aka said shyly. "Well'e dun believe me," he pointed to Benz. "But I thin' th' statues came t'life so they could save th' world"

"Stranger things have happened in Hyrule. Well then, I do believe there is somebody here in this village who knows more of whom you speak."

"Really?" Aka asked hopefully.

"Yes," replied a male voice, and an older man with graying brown hair now entered the room, his left leg stiff in its brace. "Hello Impa," the man said, nodding to the Sheikah.

"Hello Vulcan," the woman replied in turn. "How goes the restoration of the forge?"

"It might be a little out of repair," the smith replied, "as it hasn't been used in a while. But it will serve my purpose." As the two guests politely scootched aside, the older Hylian ambled over and sat down on the couch, stretching his left leg out carefully.

Benz couldn't help but be curious. "What purpose?" he squeaked.

Vulcan leveled a steady gaze at the two. He was almost as good at it as the Sheikah woman. "So, you're the ones who met up with those two," he mused. "That makes me feel better, now I know it wasn't just some weird hallucination."

"Huh?"

"You know about the *squeak* thieves who stole from us?" Benz blinked.

The smith smirked. "They seemed decent enough. I don't think they meant to steal from you, they just needed those arms."

"Let me *squeak* guess," Benz said snidely. "They needed to save the world.'"

Vulcan snorted. "Don't you be speaking rudely of things you don't fully understand."

"Well," Aka piped up innocently. "Are they gonna? Save the world, I mean."

The smith looked down at his forge apron, protecting his brown tunic and gray pants from being completely covered in soot. "Well, I believe in them."

"So" Aka looked very excited now. "You met Spikes an' his friend?"

Vulcan hid a smile. "Spikes, eh?" He remembered clearly enough Timbre's spiky black hair. "Yep. He and his green-suited friend came to me the a few days ago, you see."

Impa looked at the smith sharply. "Are you sure it is safe to be speaking of this?"

Vulcan shot her a confident glance. He wasn't going to give too much away. "They asked me to repair something of theirs that was broken."

"So are they here *squeak* now?" Benz asked hopefully.

Vulcan shook his head. "No, they needed toretrieve something very important. Unfortunately, this important item is located in Termina, and they left to cross the eastern ocean."

"Aww, man" Benz looked disappointed. "Now we're gonna *squeak* have to-"

"No," Impa said shortly.

Aka, who also looked a bit dejected, turned his two yellow eyes up towards the Sheikan. "Whaddaya mean, no?"

"Well, obviously they're coming back here," Vulcan said shortly. "What Lady Impa means is that you are welcome to stay here until they return."

Aka grinned at this. He'd been very taken with Kakariko Village so far. It was cozy, and somehow this reminded him of his forest home in the Lost Woods. "That sounds alright. What do you think, Squeaks?"

"Well" the Deku looked uncertain.

"He agrees," Aka said, nudging his friend slightly.

"Oh, _fine_!" the Deku squeaked irritably, and the Skull Kid grinned again.

After this outburst, the brown-haired girl quietly entered with a tray full of mugs that were filled with something steaming. "Thought you might all want some soup," she said quietly. The Skull Kid and Deku blinked curiously at her as she set the tray down. "Oh. Hello again," she said to them, waving.

"Hi," said Aka.

"Miss Kat," Impa gestured. "I'd like you to meet Benz and Aka. Benz and Aka, meet Miss Kat. They'll be staying with us for a few days."

"'lo," Benz mumbled, helping himself to soup.

Aka did likewise, noting that Kat had rounded ears, unlike the others around him. Shrugging to himself, he discovered the soup to be quite tasty.

"Did you tell them about the-" Kat hesitated, and looked relieved as both Vulcan and Impa nodded. "Funny business, that," she murmured. "Kind of wish I'd met them before they left."

"I'm sure you would have," Vulcan said with a smile, "Had they not been on such urgent business. You sound as if you might fancy one of them."

Kat looked slightly bashful. "No, it's not that," she said, twirling the end of her braid in her fingers. "It's justthey must have been on quite some adventures from what you've said. I'd have liked to have heard about them."

Impa just nodded and looked as if she were hiding a smile again. "Miss Kat, could you please escort our guests to the spare room?"

"Certainly," Kat said with a smile. "Come on you two," she said. "Bring the soup, it's alright."

"Well, it can't get better than this," Aka remarked. "No more sleeping in trees or haylofts, right Benz?"

The Deku shrugged as he hopped off the cushioned couch.

"Dunno," Kat said to herself as she left with the two in tow. "Sometimes, I kind of wish _I_ could have gone on adventures"

"Who knows," Impa murmured to the still-flustered girl as she turned and left,. "Maybe you will, yet."

When they left, Vulcan leaned back on the comfortable cushion and half-closed his eyes. "Ah, youth," he said, his brown eyes hinting slightly of sadness.

"You really meant that, didn't you," Impa said to her friend. "About believing in them."

Vulcan stretched and shrugged at the same time. "I meant every word, Milady," he remarked. "That boy had the Triforce of Courage, and he brought me the Master Sword. What else could that possibly mean?"

Impa's brow furrowed. "Sometimes the Triforce isn't enough," she remarked, her own crimson eyes growing slightly sad. A slightly furrowed brow marked her otherwise expressionless face. "I learned that mistake, once."

Vulcan opened one eye. "If the Master Sword is reforged, that mistake could be amended, you know."

Impa bowed her head. "I know," she said softly. "It's just been so long, Sir Hephestus, and I'd given up a long time ago-"

"That's what I thought, too." Vulcan said, fixing the Sheikan with a long stare.

"What if they fail?" Impa said, her eyes showing more emotion than she normally would in front of the town. As a Sheikah, it was her duty to remain indifferent, after all.

"They won't," Vulcan replied firmly. "I believe in them, after all."

*****

Even as Vulcan spoke these words, far across the darkened sky, halfway across the great sea, the _Alicorn_ bobbed like a restless child among the waves. Though inky darkness had long befallen the ship, it was not completely thrown into obscurity. Lights from below deck provided a small but welcome illumination, as did several sturdy lanterns installed in careful places on deck.

Timbre found himself wandering up slowly from below decks. Part of it was just that he was slightly seasick; although the _Alicorn_ did not make him feel as ill as the small boat had, it still made him uneasy to have the floor below him shifting constantly. Another reason was pure restlessness. He'd never really enjoyed the feeling of being locked up. It wasn't quite like claustrophobia, it was just that he liked his space. And although he was granted free reign of the ship (so long as he didn't get in the way), he still felt slightly confined. And that made him jumpy.

The wind blew at his fur playfully as he stepped out onto the deck. The deck was almost completely deserted, save for a few sailors coinciding to their night-duties. They paid him little heed as he emerged, by now they'd gotten used to him. He'd even had some of them trying to coax him with tidbits from the dinner table. Timbre of course had refused. For one, he was too dignified for that. For another, anything coming from that table had been heavily spiced up, and he didn't relish trying to digest anything like that while the ship insisted on pitching so much.

Without the sun, and surrounded by water, the air up on deck was rather chilly. Timbre of course didn't mind the cold, in fact it was almost a relief from the slight stuffy nature below decks. He'd left Link, who was snoring away in their stall. Nick had really run the Hylian down with work, and so he'd been exhausted and fallen asleep the moment he was given the opportunity. The wolf reflected on this, thinking that if anything, it would do Link a little good to be humbled. In fact, it was doing them _both_ a bit of good.

Purely out of habit, he found himself sitting down and scratching at the accursed silver collar. He'd finally given up and accepted the extra weight, but it still rubbed and was annoying. He would be glad when they got to Termina and it was taken off-

Timbre suddenly jerked up, blinking, with both ears standing straight up. Before he could stop his overcharged senses, he hurtled after a tiny dark shape that had scurried past him. The sailors half-blinked in hooded surprise as they saw him swoop past them, running towards the bow.

Upon reaching the front of the ship, the rat had promptly hidden itself deep within the rolled tangle of the anchor's ropes and chains, which served as an impromptu maze. Timbre smirked and started examining the hideout, wondering how he could best flush the small vermin out.

He was just noting possible exits when something even more distracting got his attention. Timbre wrestled with his priorities, and finally decided that whatever was moving out in the dark of the sea's horizon would be more important than a single rat.

With that, he turned his nose off the port bow, ears forward. He couldn't see all too well, it was too dark for that, but he could hear something that wasn't just white noise or splashing waves. It almost sounded like a guttural groan, coupled with soft hissing.

Alarmed, he leaned forwards, forepaws up against the rail as he craned forwards, squinting, willing himself to see what was out there.

At first, it was too dark, but then the wolf became slowly aware of a kind of glisten, as if the dim light from the ship were reflecting off of something wet and slick. He traced the faint stripes, and recognized them to be coils. Then, suddenly a head emerged with a hiss, and he caught the gleam off of dead black eyes. There were answering hisses, and five other heads rose to join the first.

_SNAKES!_

Backing away, the wolf glanced from side to side. He had to warn everyone, but running below deck would take too long, and he couldn't yell for help as he was- or could he? Not that anyone would _understand_ him, but it would certainly get the sailors' attention. Timbre smirked and took a deep breath.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Nick irritably threw open the door to his cabin with a bang as he was jolted awake by the echoing lupine howl from on deck. His hair was disheveled and he blinked blearily, pulling his shirt on.

"Will some'on' shut tha' crea'ure up?!" he snarled, as around him lights sprang up from half a dozen sailor's lanterns. They'd been alerted by the howling and had come up on deck to investigate. Among them was Link, who was sporting dark shadows under his eyes.

As the crew rounded on the wolf, he turned and looked meaningfully at them, then stared back out over the railing, howling again. "Aroooooo!"

"Timbe!" Link grumbled, pushing forward. "What in Din's name do you think you're going at?!" He wasn't very pleased, in the least.

Timbre just growled, ears twitching, still staring out.

Lanky, one of the sailors who had been on deck before the commotion, spoke up. "I dunno wot appened. One moment ee was chasin' a rat-"

Link woke up slightly. "So _that's_ why you haven't eaten anything," he said to his friend. After a slight reflection on this, he added, "Eww"

"I dun' care was up!" Nick snapped. "Jus' get im t'be quiet!"

Timbre stared back at all of them, and then back out to sea.

"Weird, its almost looks like he's about to jump overboard," Lanky remarked, annoyance replaced by confusion.

"Well ee better urry up, then," Nick grumbled, still not fully awake.

Link stared, and looked out to sea in the same direction as the wolf. "Hold up," the Hylian said quietly. "He isn't staringhe's pointing. Look"

The entire crew squinted off into the darkness. There was a half-minute of anxious silence as everyone stared, then some people caught the reflections of coils, even brighter now with the additional light.

Link stared. "Those'resnakes! Sea snakes! They're attacking again!"

There was considerable noise after that.

Many sailors scattered, although their course had less sense than reason. There was a lot of shouting going on, many yells of serpents,' and monsters.' A few crewmembers shouted aloud that they were going back to the tiller and changing course. Link headed down below decks for his sword. Nick, who hadn't moved yet took a deep breath.

"'**EY**!"

Everyone froze at the sound of their Cap'n shouting.

"Lissen up!" Nick roared. "I wan' a thir' of ye t'go r'trieve arms f' th' crew. Range we'pon', now. A thir' more, git everythin' stowed dow' an' fin' some way t'light us up. Th' res' I wan' up ere!"

Sailors ran obediently in different directions, some searching for weapons, others for additional lanterns. Link passed a few sailors as he re-emerged, adjusting the sword on his back. "Nick- I mean, Cap'n-"

"Jus' Nick," the Volcanian said, looking sidelong at the wolf, who was now growling out at the darkness. "No time f talk though" The Captain of the _Alicorn_ turned towards the horizon, and whistled sharply between his teeth. Timbre winced at the high-pitched sound.

In response, the snakes hissed balefully as a mournful honk sounded from not too far away. Leviathan was back. Although they couldn't see him clearly, they could hear him as he skimmed swiftly towards the endangered ship.

"There's more than one this time, though," Link said, counting the numerous gleams off of a dozen or so eyes. Even as he spoke, one of them reared up, not even ten yards away, and struck at the boat, hissing.

The strike collided with Leviathan's jaws as the dragon intercepted the blow. Screaming loudly, the snake hissed noticeably, as if it were shouting orders. The other five serpents (Link could see them clearly now as they were close enough) growl-hissed back, and Leviathan screeched as he suddenly found himself attacked from every angle. The dragon's body was quickly swamped and entangled by five muscular sets of coils.

"Leviathan!" Nick shouted, his voice alarmed.

"Like I said, there's too many," Link said numbly, as he became dimly aware of sailors arriving back on deck. "There was just the one this timewhat's making them attack us like this?"

"Dunno," Nick said. "Mebbe th' been set to it-"

"Alright!" Lanky's voice roared from behind them. "Ye mig' wanna duck."

The three did so, and an instant later there was a deadly hiss as arrows and stones pelted past them, striking into the fray. A screeching hiss told them they'd connected with something. As Timbre turned back towards the crew, he saw many of them armed with bows, and others still armed with slings loaded with heavy led shot.

"Heh, an' they thou' I was nuts, bringin' range weapons wi' me on th' ship," Nick murmured, standing and retrieving a bow of his own. Link found himself a bow as well, and the well-habited warrior calmly strung an arrow. For a second, he thought again about Sond. They could've really used her archery skills right now. In fact, he reflected, there were a lot of skills that his friends had that he was currently missing.

Timbre paced back and forth between the archers and slingers, feeling very useless at the present. He couldn't pull a bow or load a sling without opposable thumbs, and that aggravated him to no end. So, he reflected he might as well keep himself out of the way, as much as that annoyed him.

The group of snakes was now holding back Leviathan, who despite being outnumbered, was holding his own against the monstrous serpents. The sea dragon had the advantage of being used to the gravity of the surface, while the snakes flopped weakly, unable to breathe air and being forced to submerge when they lost their balance. They were, however, able to entangle the dragon in their coils, pulling him further away from the _Alicorn_.

"What if they pull him under?" Link yelled as he shot at one of the snakes. It was a good try, but the shot went slightly wide, missing its eye.

"I no' worried bout tha'," Nick said, shooting and scoring one of the snakes across its jaw. "'Ee kin old is breath f'daysI'm m'worried bout them teethan' them attackin' m'ship. Th' _Alicorn_ dun ave scales, after all"

Even as he spoke, the sixth sea snake turned its attention from the sea dragon, leveling its gaze at the boat. With a swallow, Link noticed a large gash on the snout of the monster, and realized it was the same one that had attacked their smaller boat. The dead eyes seemed to orient on Link alone, and it hissed, striking at the boat.

There was a huge lurch as the boat shook from the impact, swaying crazily. Fortunately, the snake's horizontal attacks were not as devastating as they could be. Above the water, the sea snake wasn't as forceful, being unable to propel itself fast enough to puncture the boat. Hissing, the snake suddenly reared high above them, dripping sea spray and water onto the deck like rain.

"Go for the eyes!" Link yelled suddenly, realizing it was going to strike again. Hitting the boat from above, it wouldn't need to propel itself, gravity would take care of providing force. If it struck the deck, it could possibly capsize even a ship the size of the _Alicorn_. The snake still seemed to be staring at only him, as if it were targeting him specifically. Scowling, and feeling slightly frightened, Link reached for another arrow, only to find he was out. Cursing aloud, the Hylian turned his gaze away from the snake.

Something nudged him in the side, and Link turned to find Timbre was jabbing a new quiver at him, held fast in his jaws.

Not having time to thank his friend, he snatched an arrow, strung it, and pointed it nearly directly upwards, at the snake's head. He paused for a split second, then let the arrow fly.

It practically sang as it flew true, and found its mark deep in the right eye of the sea snake. The half-blinded creature shrieked, and reared its head back. Many of the sailors cheered. The snake lost height, sinking slowly into the ocean. With a final pitiful whining hiss, it sank into the bubbling waves and disappeared.

The crew craned a collective neck, staring down at the place where the snake had gone. Even the remaining five seemed to pause momentarily, allowing Leviathan to nearly break free of them.

"I guess" Link murmured, "It's been done in"

With a screech of absolute rage, the now one-eyed snake exploded from the water. With a shriek, it propelled through the air, its massive head landing on deck with a huge crash. There was an ominous _crack_ as the boat slowly tipped forwards from the massive weight suddenly pressed on the bow. The jaws snapped at the Hylian, who drew back just in time to save his left leg from being severed completely.

Sailors yelled in horror, clinging to the deck as it slowly went from a horizontal to a treacherous slope. Nick yelled the loudest as he lost his grip and slid towards the serpent's head. He wasn't yelling in fear, however, as he bravely drew his dirk.

"Git off m boat, y'slimy _apodes_!" Nick slammed the dirk into the snake's head, burying it up to the hilt in the serpent's snout. He clung bravely to the handle as the injured creature screamed and thrashed, shaking its head from side to side. Finally, it shook the dirk loose from its snout, and Nick was flung heavily to the right, rolling heavily into the starboard bow railing. The railing made a loud_ crack_ing noise, but held, keeping the Volcanian from falling overboard. However, his head hit the railing with enough force to knock him unconscious. The Captain of the Alicorn slumped, in danger of being snapped up by the enraged and ravenous serpent. Already, it was glancing at the Volcanian hungrily out of its remaining eye.

Timbre was now sliding down the bow. He couldn't hold on as well as the sailors could, although he probably would have let go even if he had. He skidded, colliding with the bow railing before scrabbling to reach the unconscious Nick. As he reached him, the snake hissed warningly. The wolf growled back, placing himself between the two as best he could. Timbre knew he was no match for the monstrous serpent, but he knew someone who was. And currently, Timbre knew it was his job to distract the monster for him.

And presently Link was charging the serpent from its blind side, drawing his sword as he ran. His charge was a little less controlled than he'd like, as it was sloped heavily downwards, however this gave him an idea. With a monumental leap, Link's boots left the deck of the _Alicorn_, carrying him directly towards the head of the snake.

"HIYAH!"

With a furious movement, the Hylian brought his sword point down into a solid downthrust, straight into the base of the snake's skull. The serpent didn't even have time to slash back. It just kind of gurgled, hissing as it expired, it's remaining eye filming over. Its mouth sagged open, and a wash of rancid seawater, slightly crimsoned, washed out onto the deck. Then it was completely still.

The five remaining snakes shrieked, and dived underwater. Apparently without their leader,' they were unable to cooperate as a unit. Or maybe they were just cowardly. Leviathan bit at several tails and coils until he had freed himself, but didn't make any move to chase them once they'd fled. The dragon wasn't in any mortal danger from his wounds, but he certainly looked a little bit battered and gashed from those teeth. He slowly swam towards the ship, honking softly.

Link held his position a moment longer before tugging the sword free. It took quite a bit of strength, he'd driven it down nearly to the hilt. He twirled the sword like a baton, posed, and said, "Death from above, y'gotta love it." With that, he jumped down, and started pushing at the dead snake's head, trying to shove it overboard.

Wordlessly, the rest of the crew abandoned arms and came to his aid, sliding carefully down. As one, more than a dozen men pushed at the gargantuan head, and it slowly slid backwards off of the bow. Link grunted, and with one last aided shove, the dead snake's head flopped backwards, sinking into the water with a morbid splash. The surface of the sea closed over the horrible monster, and it sank, this time for good. The boat, suddenly relieved of its extra weight, bobbed up again, sending several shaky people to the deck.

As they recovered, many of the sailors turned their heads towards where Nick still lay in a senseless heap. Timbre was still standing, and many were giving the wolf a wide berth, as he still looked rather wild-eyed. Link, however, strode over to the two fearlessly. Wiping his sword and sheathing it, he bent down, and pulled the silver key from about the unconscious Volcanian's neck.

"Sorry bout this," Link murmured to him. With that, he turned to Timbre. "How bout I get that thing off you?"

The wolf strode forward eagerly, and the crew watched in silence as seconds later the silver collar fell to the deck with a loud, heavy clang.

A good number of the sailors jumped back, cursing, as Timbre reverted to his human form, rubbing his neck, but looking very much relieved. "Thanks," he gasped, his voice slightly raspy.

Link nodded, then turned towards the sailors. "What?!" he asked indignantly, as if shapechangers were common.

"Is he a d-demon?" Lanky stammered, swallowing and putting a hand to his sheathed cutlass. "Because-"

"Uh" Timbre chewed his lip. He didn't like it when people were just scared of him. True, he'd been called worse things, but it was kind of debilitating to have people call you demon' when it simply wasn't the case.

"He's not," Link said, as if daring any of them to disagree. "If he meant you harm, do you think he would've warned us about the snakes?"

Lanky opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but then stopped. He nodded. "Fine then. Boys, let's get Nick back to his cabin sharpish."

Timbre seemed concerned for Nick, as the Volcanians lifted up the Captain, bearing him back towards his warm cabin. "He's out coldbut he should be alright" Timbre winced slightly. "He's going to have a huge bruise though, he must have hit his head pretty hard."

To both their surprise, Lanky just guffawed. "Aw, our Cap'n's taken worse blows n' thatthere's no way a blow t' the head like that's gonna take im out!"

*****

The next morning dawned gray and overcast, but spirits were generally cheerful on the deck of the _Alicorn_. Once it had been established that no lasting damage had occurred to either the ship or its Captain, many of the sailors had become cheerful once more. Leviathan, who'd hung anxiously around the boat, had finally disappeared once more with the morning, probably to go nurse his wounds. Even those who had been slightly apprehensive about Timbre were being less fearful. Some of them even came up to him as if wanting to apologize.

"I knew it!" said one sailor, and Timbre recognized him as the one who'd peered in at him right before his first escape. "Knew it, could see it in those eyes. No hard feelings, right?"

Timbre actually laughed, much to Link's surprise. Getting a genuine smile out of Timbre was about as rare as a flying Goron. "None at all. At least I didn't get thrown overboard."

Link was glad to see that Nick's prediction of the crew rejecting Timbre was false. In fact, there had been a few among the crew that had even known wolves existed. He wasn't sure how, after all the race was exceedingly uncommon.

Somewhere between breakfast and lunch, Nick finally emerged from his cabin, squinting painfully in the sun with his red hair tussled, and wrapped in a large bandage. "Ooh," he groaned. His green eyes were dilated, making him look all the more confused.

"Like I said, not much can keep Cap'n Nicoli down f'long!' Lanky laughed. Then, as an afterthought he said in an aside to Link and Timbre. "Except ice cream or anything cold. Can' seem to handle it. Givesim a headache."

Link snickered. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was replaying a memory of Clock Town's Spring Festival, where he'd managed to dump both a milkshake and a scoop of cherry ice cream on Ty. Timbre gave his friend a weird look.

"Nick just asked you a question, you know."

Oh. "Huh?" Link said, feeling slightly dull.

Nick repeated his question. "Now I thin' bou itY'knew Ty, so y'must've know' bout me?"

"Er, yes?" Link said.

"S'funny," Nick murmured. "Cou' swear I know y' tooI dunnoit's on th' tip of m'tongue" The Volcanian glanced at Timbre, "You too. I see y'lost th' collar."

"Eh," Timbre looked apprehensive. Was Nick about to insist that he put it back on? He hoped not.

But Nick just waved his hand. "I tol' Link eed need som' compensa'tion fore I let y'out of it," The Volcanian winced as if he had a massive headache. "Well, y'warned us bout th' attack, n prolly saved th' ship. An' for that I'm grateful, so I'll consid' tha' m'compensa'tion."

Timbre breathed a sigh of relief. If he had any say in it, he'd never go near another bit of silver. Ever. Link looked relieved as well, due to the fact the Destiny Stone wasn't in jeopardy anymore. In factLink glanced down at the Destiny Stone, which was vibrating.

"Y'two're weird," Nick said, though not in an unkind tone. "Wis' I knew wh' y'gave me su' a _déjà vu_ feelin'"

Timbre and Link exchanged a meaningful glance. "Think it's worth a try, Link?"

"I think so," the Hylian remarked, as Nick furrowed a brow. "I think that blow to the head jostled his brains up enough, it might work."

"Alright then," Timbre said. "Nick, what can you remember from when you were ten years old?"

"Well, I member bein' ome in Volcania, then Ty lef', after th'eruptionI member wantin' t' follow tell im I weren' deadwait, an' there wa' a storm, big un."

"A storm, eh?" Timbre nodded. "Where?"

"In Volcania-wai' noit we'ren'twas it?" Nick looked slightly confused, as if something in his memory wasn't matching up right. "No," he said firmly after a moment's speculation. "Th' storm were som'where else."

"So it wasn't in Volcaniawhere were you after the storm, then?"

"Well, Volcania, course, bfore I lef' for th' ocean" Nick furrowed his brow. "Strange, never thou' bout it b'fore, but that doesn' make much sense, does it? Ow coul' I be in Volcania, then random'ly som'where else f'th storm, then back i' Volcania?"

"Strange indeed," agreed the Hylian with a smile.

"Must've hit m' ead arder tha' I thought," Nick said. He looked up at both of them. "An' why're y'laughin' at me?"

Both Timbre and Link were snickering now. "Come on, Nick," Timbre said after a moment. "Think about it, will you? What exactly happened during the storm? What do you remember?"

"Well," Nick looked thoughtful, and his green tinted eyes dilated even more, if that were possible. "I bein' swept I wa' outside?" The Volcanian blinked several times, as if trying to contemplate this. "Yeahwa' outsidewi' o'er people"

"Yes?" Link looked expectant.

"O'ero'er kids! An' Ty wa' there!" Nick yelled, and some of the sailors turned heads, looking alarmed.

"Y'okay, Cap'n?" Lanky asked.

"I'm fin'!" Nick snapped. "Lemme figure thi' outi' Ty wa' there" The Captain of the _Alicorn's_ head snapped up. "You two!" He pointed at Link and Timbre.

"It's about time you recognized us," Link said.

"Y'two werewere missin', an' y'fairy came, an' then th' storm " Nick shook his head. "'Ow coul' I forget?"

"It isn't your fault, really," Link said. "It was a spell. Everyone was affected, practically. Except for us two."

The Volcanian scowled. "Spell? Hmm. An' where'ya been f' a decade, if th' spell dinna ffect you?"

Timbre grinned. "We'll explain while you take us the rest of the way to Termina."

"Well y'best xplain quick," Nick smirked, pointing past the bow. "Look."

Sure enough, a faint something could be seen on the horizon, which wasn't clouds or ocean.

"Hey," Link said, "Is that Termina?"

The Destiny Stone, for the first time in days, turned green.

"Land ho!" yelled a random sailor.

"Hey!" Nick said. "I knew're some'thin' funny bout tha' rock!"

"Yep," Timbre agreed.

"Well, gla' I kept y'aboard after all," Nick mused. "Gla' I greed t' elp y'out as well. But I can' elp but wonder"

"What?" Link asked quizzically.

Nick looked hopeful. "ca' I still keep th' boat?"

*****

Benz and Aka trailed after Kat as she strode purposefully towards Hyrule Field, leaving the relatively safe boundaries of Kakariko Village. Swinging from one of her hands was a large wooden bucket.

"Tell me *squeak* again why we're *squeak* leaving th' village?" Benz asked, still slightly irritable. Even a night's sleep hadn't washed out all the grumpiness.

"'Cause," Kat replied, "The well has been dried up since I was a child. Its never contained water in the time I can remember. So when we need fresh water, we have to get it from the next closest place, and that's Zora's river."

A yellowish fairy who had been perched on the girls shoulder nodded fiercely. "An' that's that, so stop complainin'!"

"Dink!" Kat reprimanded the tiny fairy. Dink just made a face at her partner.

Aka skipped along, in his own little world, dragging a bucket as well. Kakariko Village by day was even more appealing than at night. He stared up at the overcast morning sky and grinned. "Can't wait till Spikes an the green guy come back, ow bout you guys?"

Benz fumed. "I'll *squeak* certainly have a bone to pick with them," he grumbled darkly.

"How bout you?" Aka asked Kat.

The brown-haired woman sighed. "I'd love to meet them," she said. "Kakariko's nice, but I'd love to hear about the rest of the world."

"So you've lived *squeak* here your whole life?" Benz asked, for a moment forgetting his anger.

Kat nodded. "Well, since I could rememberI used to live in th' orphanage, but that was closed down after Ganondorf took over ten years agowe, that being all the orphans, were either taken in by other villagers, or left to fend for ourselves."

"And Impa took _you_ in, right?" Aka prompted.

Kat nodded. "I was a special case, you might say," she said vaguely. "Impa took me in as her protégée."

"Her _what?_" Benz looked perplexed.

"WellI'm kind of her pupil. She's not gonna be around forever, after allshe needs someone to watch this village when she can't."

"That's a rather big responsibility, isn't it?" Aka said.

Kat just nodded, as they reached the bridge spanning Zora's river. Kat looked around her before she bent at the river's bank and filled her water bucket.

"What's wrong?" Benz asked. "You look *squeak* nervous."

"Just being wary," Kat answered. "You never know what'll attack you when you're not looking."

"Why?" Aka asked quickly. "You've been attacked here before?"

"No," Kat said. "Or maybesometimes I get the weird feeling that I _have_, though I can't put my finger on it."

Behind her back, Benz made the coo-coo' sign, pointing at the woman so that Aka would notice. The Skull Kid just ignored that for the time being. "Maybe it was in a dream," he said.

Dink the fairy leaned back, sitting on Kat's brown-haired head. "We've been through this déjà vu thing many times before," she mumbled, "And all that gets you is more confused, Kat. I think you just worry too much."

Kat snorted. "Look who's talking."

Aka suddenly spoke up as he dipped his bucket into the river. The full bucket was heavy. "Maybe you have been attacked here before, an' you just don't remember it, like amammeo-"

"That's *squeak* _amnesia_, twerp," Benz said. Then he paused. "What would attack you?"

Kat shrugged. "Wolfos, probably. That's what I always thought, anyway. Dunno why."

"They wouldn't cross this bridge," Dink said. "And besides Kat, if they did, you could just toast em all with-"

At that moment Aka pulled his bucket rather forcefully out of the river, sloshing them all with cold water.

"Ick," Kat said. "I think that's enough water."

"Yeah," Benz agreed, wringing out his cape. "Time to *squeak* go."

But Kat wasn't listening. She was staring across the bridge, off in the southwestern direction of Hyrule Field. She blinked and squinted a few times, looking slightly horrorstruck.

"What's wrong?" Aka asked, hauling his water up the bank. "You look scared or summthin'."

Kat nodded off in the direction. "Someone's coming this way."

Sure enough, several dark shapes were quickly closing in from the horizon. Benz jumped up, his still slightly soggy cape sloshing. "Wait a second*squeak* those are-"

"Gerudos!" Kat said, alarmed. "But why are they-" wordlessly she moved in front of the bridge, unconsciously acting as a small block. As the Gerudos neared, it became quite obvious how quickly they were moving. And at the head of them was-

"Chiron!" Kat scowled, her brow furrowed. Dink squeaked, and nearly fell off her perch.

"Who?" Benz looked confused.

"Chiron," Dink said, with a nervous wing twitch. "He's bad news. _Bad_ bad news."

Kat sighed, looking troubled. "He's the Gerudos' highest assassin, second in rank only to the sisters Twinrova and Ganondorf himselfnormally he's in Castle Town, so if he's making a personal visit to Kakariko-"

"How do you know he's coming here?"

"Well, there isn't much else in this direction, is there? Kakariko is small compared to Castle Town, and we're hardly ever disturbed because of this. We're justhere. No real resources, no tactical advantage. Castle Town is- er, well it was- a huge center for the kingdom. But if he's visiting _here_, in an out of the way little town, that can only mean one thing."

"What's that?"

"He's gota job."

Benz and Aka shuddered. An assassin having a job was never a good thing. "Who do you think he's after?" Aka asked quietly.

"I don't know," Kat said, staring levelly as the group of Gerudos grew ever closer. She looked like she was bracing herself as she boldly held her ground on the bridge. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out."

*****

_Gasp! Shock! Intrigue! Er, a sentence that isn't just one word! Well, I got em to Termina, most of the way anyhow, and managed to get Vulcan, Benz, Aka and a few other characters grounded for a while. Oh, more pictures, BTW:_

_http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=231578__ -- Benz and Aka. Woot._

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=231577 -- _Okay, this isn't from_ _the Destiny Stone, it's from The Kindred, a fic on this same site by FogFrontier. Go read it right now, it's excellent! And that Poe's gonna show up in this story too, either next chapter or the one after, depends on my speed at moving the plot._

Well, that's all for now, catch you all later!


	12. Chapter 11: Out of Towners

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so lay off already! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Chiron is © to himself. Sond owns most of the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier, now go read The Kindred, King of Pawns, and Grifter and Snatch!

*****

__

Author's Note: Exams are almost up. And that means that I'll be going home for a month. Don't you worry though; the computer is coming with me. _I think I'd go insane without it for that long. Besides, I might be getting some actual speakers for this baby^_^ Oh yeah, I received a review from one STLN CAR,' and as they didn't leave an email, I'll have to reply to them here. Unfortunately, I cannot use your characters in this story as I've already thought out most of the plot, sorry. If you want me to draw them or something, I could always manage that. But this story is pretty much filled as far as characters go. Sorry bout that._

*****

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 11: Out of Towners

Kat stared forward with an intensity that caused Aka and Benz to take a step back from her. The waxen grass beneath their feet rustled listlessly in a symphony of the breeze.

"S-shouldn't we run?" Aka said.

"No," said Kat firmly, staring at the thirteen shapes bearing down on them. "Whoever it is he's after, he cannot succeed."

"But there's *squeak* a dozen Gerudo thieves with him!" Benz protested. "We can't stop that *squeak* many!"

Kat still refused to move, even as the Gerudo and their assassin drew to a halt at the other end of the bridge. Chiron, guitar, cape and all, strode forward.

"What's this?" he demanded. "Some kind of welcome party?" Around his ears hovered an orange glowball. A fairy? Dink, similarly agitated, hovered about Kat's head.

"Alright Chiron," Kat said firmly. "What do you want here? You have no business in our village."

Chiron smirked in a condescending way. "I'm on a job, not that its any of your business, girl."

"Who're you after?" Kat demanded.

"Will you move if I tell you?"

"No."

"Stubborn girl, aren't you?" Chiron said softly, and several of the Gerudos drew their scimitars menacingly. "I'd run home if I were you," said the assassin, the Gerudo jewel on his forehead glinting in the overcast light. "Someone might get_hurt_, otherwise."

Benz tugged on the hem of the brown haired girl's skirt. "He's right, *squeak* let's just go."

"No." Kat shook the Deku off gently. "If you want to help, Benz, go get Impa."

"That old-timer won't stop us," Chiron boasted, though Kat noted a slightly less cocky glint in his eye. Impa might be several decades their senior, but she was still a credible and fit fighter when the need arose.

"Then I guess _I_ will." Kat crossed her arms. Turning an eye to Benz and Aka, she advised them. "I'd step back abouttwenty yards," she said in an aside to them.

"You? Stop a baker's dozen of trained warriors?" Chiron snorted, arms akimbo as if scolding a naughty child. "Stand aside, you silly girl. Don't make me kill you to clear my way. I'd rather leave my blade sharp and unstained for my task."

"Don't make me angry," Kat warned. "Just go away. You have no business here."

"I'm here on Ganondorf's orders!" Chiron shouted, putting a hand to his guitar.

"I don't answer to your King," Kat spat stubbornly. "He might rule the land, but he doesn't rule the people." Her brow furrowed. "Does he rule you, then?" she taunted.

"That's it!" Chiron roared. The orange fairy bobbing around the Gerudo's head finally spoke up.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it now!" it taunted squeakily, though by its voice it was clearly a male. Benz and Aka's eyes widened in panicked unison, afraid for Kat.

"Is she gonna *squeak* be alright?" Benz asked, looked genuinely concerned.

Aka and his companion were standing far back, as Kat had requested. "Dunno, she seems to have some kind of plan. I just got one question"

"Yeah?"

"Why _twenty_ yards?"

Dink, who had floated over to join them, said simply, "You'll see."

Kat didn't seem to mind the death threats. In fact, she smiled. Her right hand slowly curled into a tight fist.

"Prepare yourself!" Chiron charged across the bridge, and the deadly katana slowly revealed itself as the Gerudo assassin prepared to strike down the one who stood in his way. The twelve Gerudos closed in, pausing at the start of the bridge, scimitars ready.

Benz and Aka turned away, thinking that their friend was about to die. However, the next sound that reached them was not one that they expected. It was Kat's voice, raised louder than they'd heard her speak yet so far.

"**DIN'S FIRE**!!"

A huge eruption of flame encircled the woman as she punched the ground. She remained unsinged as the pillar of fire spread outwards hungrily, increasing its circumference faster than any of the Gerudos could react. With a yell, Chiron was enveloped by the wall of searing fire, closely followed by the bridge, and the rest of the Gerudos. Aka and Benz especially hopped backwards, although Kat's prediction of twenty yards had kept them well out of range.

Kat stood up as the fire abruptly died away. Chiron lay on the charred bridge, his clothing smoldering and his face blackened. He twitched several times, his bare arms showing shiny red burns. His katana lay in front of him. The Gerudo behind him fared better as they hadn't been blasted as badly, but they too looked rather stunned and scalded. The bridge had suffered the most, however. It was charred completely black in some places, and was slowly crumbling under Chiron's unconscious weight.

Although she had a triumphant look on her face, Aka couldn't help but notice Kat was breathing heavily. Apparently this had taken a lot out of her.

"Consider yourself lucky," she said, trying not to look fatigued. "That was only at half power. Full power, you'd be lucky if there was anything recognizable."

"You should've done it, then," Chiron gritted his teeth, using his sword to pull himself upright by thrusting it deep into the ruined wood. The damaged bridge began to crumble more violently, and he half-rolled, half dragged himself back to the opposite side. "I don't need your pity, or your mercy, girl." As the assassin spoke, the bridge collapsed into the river with a dusty groan.

The orange fairy, which seemed to have either dodged the blast or been unaffected, couldn't help but add his two cents. "Wow! Did you see that pillar of firethat was likeFOOM! And wow, Chiron, look at those burns, they look like they hurt-"

"Pedro," Chiron said darkly to the pyromaniac fairy. "Do shut up."

Even as Chiron spoke, the entire squadron of Gerudos, their assassin, and the fairy started to glow faintly red. A second glow, a blue one, joined with a small hum, and then the entire group vanished with a huge flash. Aka and Benz stared.

"T-that was a teleportation spell!" Aka spluttered, recognizing the magic similar to his own. "B-butnone of them did thatwhere do you think they went?"

Benz shrugged. "Maybe it is *squeak* a defense spell," he theorized. "You *squeak* know, only *squeak* activates if its needed. And they were all *squeak* pretty badly burnedor maybesomeone else summoned them back"

"Maybe," Aka said uncertainly, looking over to Kat, who'd sunk to her knees. "You alright there?"

"Yeah," Kat said wearily. "It just takes a lot out of me when I have to control it that much," she murmured. "Wish I'd found out who he's after. He'll be back, you know." She stood up shakily, trying to reorient herself.

"Woah, rest a bit before you stand up," Dink chided, taking her place beside Kat's ear.

"I'mfine," Kat said, right before her knees nearly buckled again.

"Want me to teleport us back to the village?" Aka offered. "I know the place well enough that I could manage it."

"Okay," Kat agreed slowly, and the three of them clasped hands as the Skull Kid closed his eyes. Dink hurriedly sat on her charge's shoulder.

There was a flash and a pop of air, and the second, smaller group, teleported away, leaving only a circle of scorched earth, a collapsed bridge, and an abandoned water bucket to show they'd ever been there.

*****

Later that same day, Timbre and Link stood triumphantly upon the sandy shores of Great Bay. As the _Alicorn_ had closed in on the shores of Termina, they'd alerted several of the small coast-hugging pirate boats, which had sailed out to greet them. The pirates were female, dark-skinned, and round-eared, apparently very closely related to the Gerudo. However, these pirates fortunately had no allegiance with Ganondorf, and remained strictly neutral.

Aveil, an older Gerudo, apparently had dealt with Nick and his ship in the past, as the two roared friendly insults back and forth. When she was satisfied that the _Alicorn_ was in no way there to bother her order, she let them pass by. Link felt this was fortunate. Had they somehow managed to get there on their own in their boat, they would have had difficulty trying to get past the pirates.

So it was a short time later that Ruto's newly repaired boat, containing Link, Nick and Timbre, was rowed towards the shore. With the wind blowing against them, it was easier for them just to row it, instead of hoisting the sail.

The Destiny Stone, which had remained more or less inert since their voyage began, surprised them both with a rhyme halfway to shore. It started to glow when Nick asked them how they were going to recover the missing shard of the Master Sword. The Volcanian's eyes widened as the stone flew into the air.

"C-c-crimeny!"

****

Your direction you might find,

Through insight in eyes of the blind,

An old ally does in shadows dwell,

Another cruel victim of the spell.

What lies in wait? What spies in shade?

Banner strong, though the edge is frayed,

A city besieged for two pair year,

Where those who live do so in fear.

Nick leaned back, recovering from his surprise. "How d' y' know y' c'n trus' t'at thing?"

"Hasn't steered us wrong yet, has it?" Link looked to Timbre.

"Not yet, anyway. Wonder what it meant. Eyes of the blind.'"

Link shrugged. "Sounds like we're gonna meet another friend though."

"Yeah, in the shadows dwell,'" Timbre said. For a brief moment, he thought of the Gerudo woman who'd shown them the way out of Castle Town. He'd almost forgotten that incident in the wake of last night, but not totally. Still, he had his doubts that their ally' could have made it to Termina before they did.

_Could she?_ He thought idly. _I've got a funny feeling-_

Nick nudged Timbre. "'Ey _lobo_, wak' up. Y'gotta row on y'side." True enough, the boat was curving crazily to one side without Timbre's rowing. He'd paused while trying to think.

"Sorry," Timbre mumbled, picking up his oar again.

A while later, the boat nudged up onto the sandy beach with a wet scrape, and minutes after that, the two stood in the loose sand, saying goodbye to Nick. Again, Link felt frustrated that they'd regained an ally only to have to leave again. But Nick had business off in Holodrum, and although he was glad he'd helped his friends, he couldn't simply ignore duty. Whatever this duty' was, Nick wasn't saying. However, he did promise them something.

"'ll be back in a ew days, y'watch out f'me, will ye? I'll tak' y'back t'Hyrule."

Waves lapped gently at the restored boat that they had ridden to shore. The _Alicorn_ herself floated out further in the bay, anchored as it was too large to navigate directly to shore.

Link nodded, feeling the Sword's pull stronger than ever. "We're really grateful you brought us here."

"Yeah," Timbre agreed.

"Don' mention it," Nick grinned. "Jus' do m' one favorrip tha' slimy Gerudo King a new un f'me, won't ye?"

"You can count on it," Link said with a genuine smile.

As Nick shoved, off, they stood on shore awhile and waved as the Captain of the _Alicorn_ became smaller and smaller, heading towards his prized ship.

Timbre felt more at ease than he had in days. Part of it was that he had his feet on solid ground again. Another seemed to stem from the fact his trenchcoat and sword was back where they belonged. The wind ruffled his hair rather playfully as he turned towards Link.

"So, that thing's pointing straight to Clock Town?"

"Yeah," Link said. "Dunno how to explain it, but I can tell we're much closer."

"I wonder why the sword piece ended up here? Better yethow?"

"Guess we'll have to find out, eh?" Link grinned and turned his back on the sea. Then he paused and looked from the boat to Timbre. "I jus' got one question for you, though"

"What?" Timbre tried to sound amiable.

The Hylian's gaze focused back on the _Alicorn_ in the distance. "_rats_?"

Timbre looked confused a moment, then realization dawned on his face. "Oh. Yep."

"Aww, that's _so_ gross" Link muttered. "How could youyou know"

"Well, it was either rats, or Nick's cooking," Timbre said in defense. "If you had the choice" He trailed off and inclined his head.

Link blinked. "You do have a point," he admitted.

It was just starting to become dusky out as Clock Town's walls came into view. Unlike Hyrule Castle Town, or Kakariko Village, Clock Town stood out on it's own in the middle of Termina Field, surrounded by high parapet-like walls on all sides. The Western Gate was that closest to Great Bay, and so they found themselves approaching that particular gate.

Termina Field looked to be in better shape than Hyrule Field, although the lush greens that they both remembered from their childhood seemed to be somewhat dampened. Timbre sighed and he aimed a frustrated kick at a green Chu-Chu. The gelatin like blob exploded when he did so, sending slippery green goop everywhere.

"Aww, eww Timbe" Link grimaced at the gelatin monster's remains. "That's gross."

Timbre bent over and picked up a rather slimy red rupee from the remains of what had been the Chu-Chu's stomach. "You know, for a hardened warrior, you sure are squeamish about things.""Hey, I don't mind stabbing thingsbut I don't go picking through their remains!"

Timbre shrugged, pocketing the small jewel. "Fine, I get to keep the money, then."

Link just made a face at the dead Chu-Chu. "Funny how Ganondorf manages to suck everything that's _good_ out of the land, yet conveniently manages to leave the _bad_ things completely intact."

There was no more talking after that, and Link was relieved that no more Chu-Chus approached them. As they reached the gate though, they suddenly realized something was definitely off-color. For one thing, there were _two_ Guards at the Western Gate.

For another, they weren't human.

"Oh great," Link mumbled as they approached the gate. "Clock Town _has_ been taken over."

"I think that was to be expected," Timbre murmured. "Remember what Nick said? And what Vulcan said? Ganondorf's here."

The non-humans guiding the gate resembled giant humanoid rats crossed with terriers. Their bodies were covered in a light reddish colored fur, save for white patches that served as bushy eyebrows and long white moustaches' along their snouts. Both wore crude armor over their brown tunics, but they looked uncomfortable as if they weren't used to wearing metal skins. Both had twin boomerangs tucked into their belts, and one of them stepped forward aggressively as the two young men approached.

"Stop," it grunted gruffly, baring pointed teeth.

The two stopped with eyebrows raised. The creature was about three feet shorter than the both of them, yet it still tried to be intimidating as it stared up at them with dark eyes and a furrowed brow.

Timbre raised an eyebrow. "We're just trying to get in."

"Toll," said the rat-dog, holding out a clawed paw.

"A toll to get into Clock Town?!" Link spluttered indignantly. "Since when?!" He was feeling impatient. That tug was getting stronger and stronger, and making him antsy.

"Toll!" It grunted considerably louder this time.

Link breathed heavily through his nose impatiently. He was working his way into having a fine tempter. "Fine. What do you want?"

The creature looked to its companion, who eyed them both up. After a moment, it spoke in a slightly higher-toned grunt. "Ten. Each, ten."

Timbre raised the other eyebrow. The one with the higher voice apparently was a female, while her gruff companion was a male. Both were eyeing them rather unpleasantly. With a sigh, Timbre withdrew his newly acquired red rupee. "So much for easy money," he groaned, flipping it to the male.

The creature caught it, and grimaced distastefully. The rupee was still a bit greasy from being in the digestive system of the Chu-Chu. Scowling, he waved them through as if he would rather have kicked them out. Link and Timbre were still on their guard as they passed into Clock Town.

As they passed under the gate, Link mumbled. "Goriyas."

"Gory-what?" Timbre twisted his head to one side like a confused puppy.

"Goriyas," Link said, looking behind him to make sure the two guards wouldn't overhear him. "Kind of like Moblins, though maybe a touch smarter. Can actually manage a word or two of Hylian. And they're boomerang throwers, stead of spears. Ruddy midgets."

"Hey," Timbre said. He might not be short as an adult, but he still took insult. "Size isn't everything"

They glanced around as they stepped back into the light, squinting.

Clock Town looked, well, empty. Sure, they were only in West Clock Town as opposed to the more residential areas, but things still seemed almost desolate. There had been, a decade ago, many busy stores lining this particular area. Many of those stores now had darkened, boarded-up windows, signaling their emptiness. Then again, some people probably would not have wanted to stay around in a city that had been taken over.

"Sheesh," Timbre said aloud. "Nick wasn't kidding, was he"

Nick had warned them that Termina had taken a rather bad turn in the few years since its fall to Ganondorf. Although the desolation wasn't as shocking as Hyrule, it was clear to see that things were heading that way, and quickly. The few people that did still seem to be here were showing that same kind of dull-eyed manner that those in Castle Town had. A few looked up at them interestedly, as if they hadn't seen anything like them before.

"Keep on your toes," Link warned. "Remember that Ganondorf's somewhere around the area. And seeing that Clock Town is one of the biggest settlements in Termina, there's a good chance he'll show his face."

They both had an unspoken agreement as to where they were headed: the Stock Pot Inn. Anju, the innkeeper when they were children, was a nice enough person, and also their friend Kafei's sister-in-law. Ten years ago she'd married Kafei's older brother (coincidentally also named Kafei'), and the two had settled down to married life.

As the duo walked, they passed several more Goriyas, some of whom ignored them, others whom stared at them suspiciously. When a Goriya's suspicion was aroused, it immediately turned to its compatriots and started growling and squeaking away to them in what could only be their native language. A few looked like they wanted to stop them, but desisted at the sight of their swords.

"Nosy little buggers, aren't they?" Timbre mumbled.

"Don't let em hear you insult them," Link warned. "They might be little but they can crack your head open with one well placed boomerang shot."

"Nasty," remarked Timbre, as they rounded on the Stock Pot Inn's door. It looked the same as it had always been, though maybe a little smaller now that they were adults, so they let themselves in quietly.

Apparently even a takeover couldn't stall completely the business of the Stock Pot Inn. Anju looked up sharply as they entered, with a feature on her face that resembled slight alarm. This slowly turned to slight curiosity as she sized the two guests up. "Hello," she said after a moment, looking uncertain.

"H'lo," Timbre mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Are you here for a room for the night?"

"Iyeah, sure," Link stammered.

Anju smiled. "Travelers?" She beckoned them over to the register with a slight smile. There was slight age in her face, framed with curly reddish hair. "We get a few every now and then, probably one of the only things keeping us in business"

"Glad to help, ma'am," Link grinned. Suddenly, something poked into his ankle, and he jumped, looking behind him.

"Excuse me," said a small boy's voice.

The Hylian and Timbre each sidestepped, figuring that in a doorway was a rather bad place to stand. As the way became unobstructed, a wooden staff came into view, swinging from side to side. When nothing else obstructed it, it was followed by the holder of the staff, a small Hylian boy wearing a slightly familiar violet tunic with long sleeved, billowing white sleeves. The boy's head was bent slightly downwards, and was covered in a mess of reddish brown hair. His eyes were concealed by a huge pair of thick leather-lined goggles that were firmly placed over the bridge of his nose. A strap ran behind each pointed ear, keeping them in place.

"Daray!" Anju said, stepping from behind the register and approaching the small boy. She bent to her knees in front of him, and embraced him like a mother would. "Where have you been?" she chided, pulling the goggles so they rested on his hairline.

The boy smiled and put a hand to Anju's cheek. "Sorry, Mom" Daray turned his head towards Link and Timbre, and immediately they knew that he was blind. His eyes were a very light shade of purple, but they remained unfocused and dim. This and the walking stick were a giveaway. "Sorry for poking you."

"Oh yes." Anju smiled and stood up. "This is my son Daray. Daray, meet" Anju chewed her lip, looking forgetful. "I don't believe I've learned your names yet."

Oops! "Er, I'm Link," said the Hylian.

"And I'm Timbre," said the other, as Daray nodded in the direction of their voices.

"Nice to meet you," said the boy. "Are you staying here for long?"

"They're travelers, staying here for tonight," Anju said to her son.

"Oh. Is Dad home yet?"

Anju looked slightly concerned. "No, he's still busy down at the Mayor's office."

"You mean Big Kafei's the Mayor now?" Timbre looked astonished.

"No, his father is." Anju said shortly, walking back behind the register. Daray followed her, clinging to the end of her skirt. "Though I think these past few years have been wearing on him-wait, how do you know my husband?"

Link and Timbre followed to the desk, and Link signed the register busily while he thought up an answer. "I've heard his name around," he said finally.

Daray's small head popped into view as he clambered up onto a stool. He had the goggles back on over his eyes, and seemed to be craning forward, staring directly at Link. Then after a moment, the blind boy grinned slightly.

"Wowthat's a pretty rock you've got there, mister!"

Link looked down at the Destiny Stone about his neck in surprise. How was a blind child able to randomly see the Destiny Stone?

Anju smiled, tapping Daray's goggles. "Give those a rest, won't you?"

"But MomI wanted to find out if I could see our guests for once," Daray said, pulling the goggles back up.

"What-" Timbre started.

Anju smiled again. "Daray's goggles allow him to sometimes see a little, though it isn't very much of an improvement, he can perhaps see shadows of movement-"

"I like it," Daray said stubbornly. "Though sometimes I get a headache."

"Yes, it has been a bit of a goddess-send," Anju agreed. "They allow him a little bit of independence."

"Dad got em for me," Daray explained. "As a present for my tenth birthday last month. They work best when there's a lot of magic around, or something." Then, he changed the subject. "Where are you two from?"

"Hyrule," Timbre replied wearily.

"Really?" Anju said, sounding interested. "Refugees?"

"No," Link said. "We're just looking for something." As he was reminded, Link became aware of the pull. It was so strong now he almost had to force his left arm from moving on its own.

"Well, good luck," said Anju. "There's not much left here, what with the Goriyas and the takeoverMayor Dotour may still be around but everyone knows he's not in power anymore."

"Ganondorf?" Timbre prompted.

Anju nodded, and Daray piped up from his seat on the stool.

"I hate him, he killed-"

"Hush," Anju said to her son. "And don't wobble so much, you'll fall over."

Timbre and Link looked at each other.

"Ganondorf's been paying Termina a visit," Anju said shortly. "He hasn't come around for this long since he first took over. He lets his minions and generals take care of his business, usually."

"So then why is he here?" Timbre said to himself.

"Rumors say he's been out in the wilds trying to squash some rebels, or some such nonsense," Anju sighed. "I don't see Cremia that often anymore, and I rarely leave town, so all I hear are stories. Can't afford to leave. What with the Inn, and Daray, and the tolls. Plus, it's dangerous outside. Ganondorf's minions aren't as well-behaved past these walls..."

Link nodded. He'd have to remember that in the future. "Oh, how much do we owe you?"

"Fifty for the two of you for the first night. It'll be ten for any additional nights."

"Alright, then." Timbre's tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he rummaged in one of his trenchcoat pockets. After a moment, he withdrew two red rupees and two blue ones. He'd pocketed money here and there a while back (more than a decade now, actually), and now that was proving useful. "There you go."

"Thank you." She handed Timbre a small brass key with a number 1 engraved in it. "Enjoy your stay."

Daray waved at the sound of their retreating footsteps. "Bye!"

The two wound up the rather familiar staircase, and walked wordlessly down the hall to Room 1, corresponding to their key.

Timbre opened the locked door, and Link immediately flopped down on one of the cots after he entered, flinging his sword and shield aside. "Whew! At lease we've got a real bed for once."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with sleeping out in a bedroll," Timbre muttered. "Or in the grass if it's not the bristly kind."

"Yeah, but it sure beats straw, dunnit?"

Timbre leaned his sword against the door and had to agree. "So, now what?"

"Well, I'm chilling for a moment here, but after I catch my breath, I say before it gets too dark we go find that swordthing. What would you call it, a shard?"

Timbre shrugged. "Works for me. Can you still sense it? Where is it?"

Link sat up, held his left hand out straight like a pointer. He concentrated, and his arm practically twisted out of its socket as it whirled, pointing steadily northeast. "Ouch!" He grabbed his shoulder, glaring down at the Triforce mark. "That Sword won't be any good to you if you manage to twist off my sword arm!" he yelled at his hand.

Timbre ignored this for the most. Many people would be concerned if their friends started yelling at their hands, but Timbre's Hylian friend was far from normal. Timbre shut his eyes, trying to mentally picture their current positions. "Northeast then. The Mayor's Office, or some random residences."

"I'm thinking the Mayor's Office," Link said, lying down again on his cot and yawning sleepily. "But how did it get there?"

Timbre sat down on the other bed and flopped backwards. "Beats me."

He might as well have been talking to the ceiling, as Link had instantly dozed off. "So much for any exploring tonight" Timbre grinned and leaned back.

*****

Unknown to the travelers at the Stock Pot Inn as the night poured on, something sat quietly on the roof around midnight, standing as still as a statue, or better yet, the shadow of one. The cloaked figure was somewhat tall, but the shadow was hard to discern from the night, making any other observations quite difficult.

With a silent leap, the shadow hurtled off the northern edge of the roof, landing catlike on the ground. It slipped by a pair of dozing Goriyas unnoticed, practically slithering. It was the work of a moment as the figure leapt again, landing impossibly on the roof of the Mayor's Office. There was a slight twist of movement, and the shadow seemed to melt into the topmost window. In reality, it had lifted the latch, but it was so swift and silent it might as well have fazed into the wall suddenly.

There was little movement for five minutes, then suddenly the shadow reemerged from the window, this time carrying a small bottle. Inside the container there glowed a bright golden light, which seemed to be thrashing violently. The light should have lit the contours of the male's face, but it oddly did not.

The figure deftly put a finger to his lips, looking down sternly at the bottle. The golden light abruptly stopped thrashing. Nodding once, he stowed the bottle away in his cloak.

With a flash of crimson eyes, the figure catapulted wordlessly from the roof, vaulting straight over the Clock Town wall as if he had never existed.

*****

The next morning, the two left the Stock Pot Inn, and headed towards the Mayor's Office. Anju, concerned that they weren't staying for breakfast, insisted on at least giving them some jerky. Neither of them was very hungry, and they'd experienced Anju's cooking before. Link wondered idly if there were any people he knew that were actually _good_ cooks. He couldn't recall any off the top of his head.

So they took the jerky out of politeness, and were waved out of the Inn by Daray, who although he couldn't see them, could hear the sound of their retreating footsteps.

Link spun on his heel, passing another pair of Goriyas. The small creatures stared after him, sniggering quietly to themselves. The Hylian rolled his eyes. Who knew what those grubby little monsters thought was funny.

"Duck!" Timbre hissed.

The Hylian's sense flared, and he quickly dropped. There was a loud swish right above his head, and the boomerang flew past them in a graceful arc. Link knew better to stand up right away. The boomerang's trajectory curved heavily, and it whirled, passing over his head again.

"Watch it!" he yelled at one of the Goriya as it caught the boomerang skillfully.

The Goriya just shrugged, looking disappointed. "Missed!"

The Hylian was about to get up and teach the little creature a thing or two when Timbre grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Timbre had a rather forceful grip when he felt like it, and Link winced.

"Not now," Timbre warned. "We don't need to start trouble."

Link allowed himself to walk away, though that didn't abate the sniggers behind his back. He rubbed his shoulder balefully. "When I get my sword back, ooh, they'll rue the day they messed with me"

There was a bit of a thick silence until they reached the Mayor's Residence. Since Anju had been so suspicious when they mentioned her husband, they hadn't dared ask about younger Kafei. "I wonder if he's here too," Timbre murmured, leaning a hand on the door.

"Where else would he be?" Link smirked.

"True, that." The door creaked open and the two stepped in.

The first thing that they noticed was that instead of a secretary, a Goriya leaned nonchalantly behind the desk, probably on a stool. Otherwise the creature's eyes would have barely been above the counter. It glared at the both of them fiercely. "What want?" it chirruped. "Be quick now!"

"Uh," Link looked at Timbre. "You talk."

"Why me?" Timbre replied.

"Stop whining and justtalk to the thing!"

"But why me? Why not you?"

"Well," Link said. "It kind of looks like a canine, and yo-"

"Whatever," Timbre mumbled, as the Goriya looked on, confused and offended.

"Talk," it demanded, brandishing its boomerang. "Talk, or go." Apparently this particular Goriya had an astonishingly good command of the Hylian tongue for its kind, thus its position.

"We want to see the Mayor," Timbre said shortly.

It raised one white furry eyebrow sarcastically. "No," it said with a smirk, noting the crestfallen faces.

"Why not?" Link demanded, his temper flaring slightly. Link had a good temper, though he wasn't as touchy as some people, like Ty. Timbre hoped he wasn't going to blow his top in the Mayor's office.

The Goriya put its claws on its hips. "Busy," it said condescendingly. "No time talk." It flipped its boomerang skillfully. "Go."

"Hey, can't we make an appointment or something?" Timbre protested.

"No! All time talk. Talk wi' Big Boss Blind." It closed its eyes in the effort of managing such long sentences. "No talk w' stupid men," it added after a moment, looking proud of itself.

"Hey, who're you calling st-ouch!" Link rubbed his ribs, glaring sidelong at Timbre. "Stop that."

"This isn't a place to lose your temper," Timbre said.

"Yeah, like you should talk, Timbe. You lose your temper all the time."

Timbre was about to reply when the door to the Mayor's office banged open. Out stepped a veritable male giant of a Goriya. This meant he was nearly the height of rather short Hylian. He looked a great deal more rugged than his other kind. His fur was ruddier and a shade of bluish gray, as opposed to red. His dress was much more sophisticated than his comrades, and of a finer make. He also wore a Goriya-sized cape, colored a deep navy blue to match the rest of him. Oddly enough, the giant Goriya was in possession of a pair of dark glasses that perched on his snout. Twirling a long white moustache' between two clawed fingers, he pushed past Timbre and Link as if they didn't even exist. The Goriya behind the desk saluted with wide eyes.

"Boss Blindsah!"

The Giant Goriya turned towards the speaker. Pulling down his glasses, he regarded the Goriya a moment before turning and staring upwards at Link and Timbre. His eyes rested at first on the Destiny Stone, then slowly traveled up to look them in the face. For a moment, the giant put a hand to the larger, glinting boomerang tucked in his belt. After a moment though, he snorted, as if deeming the two not worth his time. He pushed his glasses back up and turned away.

Link and Timbre stared after this Boss Blind,' as he walked out the door without a word. The secretary-Goriya snickered nastily.

"Boss Blind no talk w' stupid men, either!"

Timbre was expecting Link to lose it, but instead the Hylian was just staring at the door, mouth slightly agape. His left hand was shaking visibly.

"What's wrong?" Timbre looked confused.

The Hylian roughly pulled his companion aside by the collar of his trenchcoat. "Didn't you see?" the Hylian's teeth were gritted.

"Yeah, nasty looking fellow, wasn't he?"

"No, not that," Link said. He glanced over his shoulder, and found that the Goriya had gone back to its business, and was not pointedly ignoring them. "Timbe, _I found it_."

"Hey don't call me- wait, you what?!"

"The missing piece of the Master Sword," Link gritted. "Didn't you see? On that Blind's boomerang"

"What?!"

"The piece was set in the middle of that big furry blue lout's boomerang!" Link grabbed his own left wrist with his right hand, trying to stop the Triforce mark from throbbing.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Timbre said. "We have to go get it back!"

With that, they both stepped out of the Mayor's Office, back into the morning glow of East Clock Town. The huge blue Goriya was nowhere in sight.

"I should've just jumped him right then and there," Link said in a frustrated tone. "This is great."

Timbre scowled in confusion.

"Welllook at this" Link held out his hand, and it jerked towards the Eastern Gate. "He's left town, and I have a sneaky suspicion those boomeranged furballs aren't gonna let us out after their Boss."

Timbre sighed. "Well, if it isn't one thing" He leaned against the wall of the Mayor's and stretched. "Now what?"

As if on cue, the door to the Mayor's Office opened to reveal a familiar face. Ten years had aged Anju's husband considerably, who looked rather exhausted. He slumped, breathing in the morning air with a deep sense of resolve.

Timbre poked Link. "Hey look, it's Big Kafei."

The purple-haired man turned a crimson eye at the two of them. "Sorry, don't believe we've met."

"Link. We're staying at the Stock Pot Inn currently."

"Oh. If you see her, tell Anju I'm sorry I didn't come home last nightit's justthose Goriyasand their masterdemanding taxes again. Its like they're blaming the work of the rebels on us!" Big Kafei looked frustrated, staring at the ground. "And to make matters worse, the leader of the Goriyas is demanding compensation for some of his property."

Timbre and Link exchanged a glance. "What?"

Big Kafei had usually been easygoing, though this did not reflect at all the demeanor of his older incarnation. "He was robbed last night. Why am I even telling you this?!" he suddenly demanded.

Timbre shrugged, and Link looked slightly apprehensive.

"Sorry," said the man, sighing wearily. "I don't mean to snap. Butthere's just _nothing_ left. Clock Town is failing. With the Goriyas demanding more and more, and trade petering out-there isn't anything left."

Timbre murmured to himself. "It's just like Castle Townsucked dry."

Link looked furious. "We have to stop Ganondorf. Now."

Big Kafei looked at both of them strangely. Then he shook his head. "Don't let any of Ganondorf's minions hear you say that. There are many who have tried, but _all_ have failed," he said darkly.

"We won't fail," Link said confidently.

Kafei half-smiled, but in an ironic way. "You're quite the optimist, just like Daray., just like-" He cut himself off and stared down at the ground. "Yeah. I would've left with my son and Anju long ago, but to help my fatherI must remain, I cannot abandon him. I've tried to get Anju and Daray to leave Clock Town by themselves, but Anju refuses to leave me, despite everything."

Timbre and Link looked at each other. Then the blond Hylian stood. "Things will change, and soon," Link said boldly. "You'll see."

There were no time for more words, as the nasty secretary-Goriya popped its furry head out of the door. Glaring at Big Kafei, it bared its teeth. "Come! Must talk more!"

The older Hylian sighed, and turned towards the Mayor's Office. "Well, so long," he said to Link and Timbre, as if he expected this to be their last meeting.

As the door shut with a bang, Timbre blinked. "Notice he didn't mention his younger brother? Or, well, he _almost _did."

"I was wondering about that, I hope he's alright," said Link, though he looked preoccupied. He stared towards the Eastern Gate. "And all this talk about rebelswe ought to try and get out after that Blind fellow, I suppose"

Timbre shrugged, and started walking towards the gate. "I suppose that's what the Destiny Stone meant by what spies in shade,' or whatever it said."

The Destiny Stone blinked green, but only briefly, as if it were tired out. It was clear again by the time they stood before the twin Goriyas staking guard at the western exit of Clock Town. One of them pushed its helmet up so it could see better. The Goriya's pointed ears poked out the sides of the helmet at a flopped angle, making the creature look even more ridiculous. It scowled.

"What?!" it demanded.

"We wish to pass," Link said boldly.

"No!" the little Goriya said firmly.

"Why not?" the Hylian snapped.

"Orders!" screeched the other Goriya. Both looked like they were in bad moods, even for Goriyas. The bad-tempered little monsters both looked down at their stomachs, which were gurgling.

"Grumble grumble," one of them muttered. Apparently they were hungry.

Link pulled Timbre aside. "How about that?"

"Yeah," Timbre mumbled. "Who in their right mind says grumble grumble?'"

"Y'knowthey looked kind of peckish" Link observed. "Kind of like you when you haven't chewed on something in a hour or so"

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true."

"So, grumble grumble' must be Goriya for I'm hungry.' Thanks for the linguistics lesson."

"Listen," Link snapped. "I mean, if they're hungry, maybe we can bribe our way pastwe won't have to fight them."

"Oh." Timbre smirked. He stuck a hand in his pocket and withdrew the jerky that Anju had given them. "Well, if they're hungry"

Link snatched the jerky and beckoned his friend back towards the gate. Boldly, the Hylian walked back up to the two Goriyas. "Hey!"

"Grr. Go!" snapped the one in the helmet, shaking its boomerang at the Hylian.

"Hungry?" Link said in a casual sort of voice.

"Grumble."

"Guess that's a yes.' How would you two like some genuine, homemadedried meat?"

The two Goriya looked up at the Hylian as he held up the strips of jerky. "Grumble?" one of them asked, snatching at the meat with a quick paw.

Link whipped the food out of arms reach. "I'll give it to you if you let us pass," he tempted, watching the two monsters stare at the food, salivating. Timbre just shook his head.

"I hope you know what you're doing"

The two Goriyas turned to each other, muttering back and forth. Apparently they were debating whether to let Link pass or not. The one on the right appeared to be all for it, but the one on the left didn't seem so eager. Finally, the entire debate was resolved when the Goriya on the right smacked its companion upside the head with its boomerang. It then turned its helmeted head towards Link, totally ignoring its now-unconscious partner.

"You pass! Gimme!" it squeaked, jumping and snatching at the jerky.

Timbre and Link walked through as the Hylian tossed the jerky to the hungry creature. "And it's easy as that when you know how to bargain," Link boasted as they stepped back out into Termina Field. "Man, whatever they feed those Goriya, it can't be good if they think something made by Anju is good."

"It didn't look that bad," Timbre murmured. "You can't really ruin smoking meat, after all."

"Yeah, well you can't talk, you'll eat anything," Link said. "Hey!" His left arm lurched, sending the Hylian stumbling forwards. "Guess we're going this way then."

"That's a bit southwest-ish, then." Timbre stretched a little. "You lead the way."

*****

Chiron cried out aloud and collapsed to the stone floor of Hyrule Castle, clutching his midriff in pain again as his grandmothers watched impassively, their crooked skeletal hands weaving spells into the air.

"Very sloppy," chastised Koume.

"Very very much sssso," added Kotake.

Chiron couldn't really answer until they stopped the pain spell. Even after they stopped, he did nothing but gasp for a few moments. "That girl knew a fire spell-"

"Fool!" Koume said. "Why didn't you change your tunic to red, then!? It would have made you impervious to fire."

"I did not expect-"

"An asssassssin sssshould never be taken by ssssuprissssse," Kotake added.

"Three times in a week you have failed us, Chiron? Why is that?"

Chiron slowly stood up to his full height, despite his aching stomach and burns. "I shall not fail you again," he said resolutely.

"Be ssssure that you keep to that," Kotake said quietly.

"Return to Kakariko Village at first light, but do not bring the other Gerudo this time," instructed Koume.

"You ssstill musssst apprehend the blacksssmith," explained Kotake in turn.

Chiron nodded slowly.

"We would accompany you ourselves, but unfortunately, we have business elsewhere."

"Pressssing busssinessss, that would not have been ssso if you had done your job," Kotake muttered, glaring at Chiron.

"We will be sending some reinforcements to accompany you," said the Fire Witch. "Expect them to arrive by dusk. They will require further instructions."

"Yes, Grandmother." Chiron bowed.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kotake added lazily.

"Yes?" Chiron looked up.

"Do take care of that girl while you're at itssshe sssoundsss dangerousss."

Chiron smiled grimly. "With pleasure."

When the connection with Chiron had been broken, the witch sisters looked at each other.

"Off to Termina, then, sister?" Koume looked positively buoyant as she bobbed on her broomstick.

"Yesss, yesss, very well. But!" She glared severely at her sister. "Not a _word_ to Ganondorf, do you hear me?" Kotake was still against telling Ganondorf about the threat.

The Fire Witch sighed. "Very well" She did a loop the loop to calm her flared nerves, and stared upside down at her sister. "Might as well call up the reinforcements, then."

"Yesss," agreed the Ice Witch. "Poessss, come to ussss"

There was an empty pause as the Ice Witch's sibilant voice echoed about the half-ruined dome, and then the emptiness was filled with a score of twinkling lanterns, carried by the squadron of Poes. Silent as, well, ghosts, they glided over to the two witch sisters. Koume quickly righted herself as the multitude of purple cloaked, orange-eyed specters regarded them both.

The Twinrova sisters regarded the twenty Poes, and then Kotake, acting for the both of them, pointed to a random Poe with a crooked finger. "You!"

The Poe glided forward, though slightly grudgingly. "Yes?"

Koume cleared her throat importantly. "Consider yourself promoted to spokes-Poe. Identify yourself."

_Oh goody,_ the Poe thought sarcastically, though all he said was "I am called Rej."

Kotake sniffed. The Twinrova sisters often took turns speaking, unless they were in an argument. When that occurred, they tended to both screech at once. However, right now only the Ice Witch was speaking. "Consider you and your sssquad moved from maintenance to draft," she hissed.

Rej was confused by this, but slightly relieved at the same time. That plaster had a nasty habit of caking all over his robes and lantern.

"You will, therefore," Koume spoke up, "be reporting to Hyrule Castle Town. When you arrive, report to Chiron."

"YesMa'ams," Rej said after a moment. What _did_ one call two old hags, anyhow? He really didn't want to have to go all the way to Castle Town, but orders, unfortunately, were orders.

"We would like you to accompany Chiron on a misssssion of hissss," hissed Kotake, addressing Rej but meaning the entire company.

"Chiron has been a little sloppy as of late, and you are welcome to make sure he stays on track." Koume cracked her knuckles

"Ooh," Rej said with a slight air of interest. "May I whack him upside the head with my lantern?"

"If he misbehaves, yesss," agreed Kotake. "Now go."

The two witches didn't bother to see them off, they both hurtled out of one of the dome's high windows a moment later on their corresponding broomsticks. Rej watched them go before moving out with the other nineteen of his kind. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_

*****

_End Chapter, or something like that. I am now home for the winter break. Sorry if this is a bit later than usual, but this author unfortunately came down with a nasty case of okay-I'm-done-with-exams-I-can-get-sick-now' flu. Nothing bad, just a general ick' feeling and a temperature. Plus side: I got to see LoTR: Two Towers finally. Anyone else notice the number of Gimli is REALLY short' jokes? ^_^ Also, a special thank you to FogFrontier who let me use Rej in this story. I only kind of introduced him, but he'll pop up on occasion. Yes, Goriyas are Zelda monsters. Check out the original NES games sometime, you'll see em. They throw boomerangs and are generally cool. Also, Kudos to anyone who recognizes the Zelda 1 in-joke in this chapter. If nobody notices it, email me and I'll let you in on it. There will probably be a few more of those, because Zelda 1 rules. I practically broke my baby teeth on that pretty gold NES cartridge. Pictures:_

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=233288 -- Blood ahoy, so just a warning in case you're squeamish. Poor Kafei.

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=232840 -- And there's Chiron.

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=232831 -- And that's Nick's ship, the _Alicorn_.

__

There's some other random stuff on there here and there, just click on All Categories' up at the top there. Until next time, happy winter holidays, and stuff! ^_^


	13. Chapter 12: Into the Shadows

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: (I'm gonna leave this one up for a bit) I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Chiron is © to himself. Sond owns most of the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier, now go read The Kindred, King of Pawns, and Grifter and Snatch!

*****

__

Author's Note: Christmas is now over. I got those speakers I wanted, and the Two Towers soundtrack, so I'm all set. Man, Gollum's Song just rules. Heck, Gollum rules. ^_^ Sorry if this chapter took a while. I had to think out a few things first, like how the heck to portray a certain King of Evil. I think I got a good idea, though. The next chapters won't be so long in the writingit all depends. This one was a bit late because of the holidays, vacation, and because a certain person got re-addicted to Seiken Densetsu 3. It is a very cool game.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 12: Into the Shadows

"We're headed towards the swamp." Timbre said quietly, looking down the length of Termina Field. A stiff wind blew through his hair.

"I know _that_," Link snapped. "I don't really want to have to go there any more than you do, whether or not it's poisoned anymore."

Timbre shuffled a little. "Yeah, well"

"What?"

Timbre stared upwards at a few crows that seemed to be circling Clock Town. "I dunno. I just have this funny gut feeling-"

Link raised an eyebrow. "We're headed that way because that's the way the shard is," he said.

"Well, that's just it, you know" Timbre chewed his lip. "Don't you think this is all a little too easy? What if it's a trap?"

"Timbe," Link said condescendingly, "Nobody even _knows_ about us here."

"How do you know that?" Timbre snapped back. "Those Goriyas all saw usor didn't you notice those weird looks? And Boss Blind certainly gave us his scrutiny. How do you know he doesn't tell his master Ganondorf what goes on, and who he sees around town?"

Link just grumbled, and nothing was said for a few minutes. They just kept walking.

Finally, Timbre fidgeted in midstride. He fumbled around in one trenchcoat pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be-

"A biscuit?" Link looked confused as they both still headed in the southern direction.

"Ship's biscuit," Timbre clarified, chewing on it daintily.

"Uhwhere-"

"You don't think Nick had just chili on his ship, do you? They had to get carbohydrates from somewhere, and besides, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Pretty much. You want one?"

Link was about to reply when a loud cry cut him off.

"Hello?!" It was a young voice, raised an octave in alarm.

Timbre blinked and peered. "It's coming from that old log," he said, pointing to the weather-beaten structure that still lay hollow next to the entrance to Milk Road.

"I can't believe that thing's still around after all these years," Link murmured to himself.

A little figure was clearly seen, back to the grayed and weather-carved trunk, back curved slightly in the concavity of the log. Curled up in a miserable ball, hugging his knees, was a small boy with familiar reddish hair.

"Daray!" both of them exclaimed at the same moment.

The blind boy lifted his head. "H-hello? I heard voices, and thought it might be help coming"

"Daray? What are you doing outside of Clock Town?" Timbre said, kneeling down in front of the boy. He was a bit scratched and bruised, and his walking stick was snapped in two, but otherwise didn't seem overly injured.

Daray sniffled. "Yyou were at th' Inn las' nightI remember your voice," Daray mumbled, instinctively passing a small hand over Timbre's face.

"Yes," Timbre agreed patiently. "But what are you doing out here?"

The boy took a deep breath. "I wanted to try and see something, but" Daray sniffled. "I can't! My goggles're gone!"

"You lost them?" Link looked oddly concerned.

"No," Daray said, turning his head towards Link's voice. "They were stolensomething attacked me, but all they wanted was th' goggles, cause otherwise, well" He continued. "An' then th' fairy came an' sat on my knee an' told me to stay here and she'd find helpare you the help?"

"Erwe're here to help, yes," Timbre said. "You know your Mom and Dad are probably worried about youwhat was so important that you had to see?"

Daray's brow furrowed seriously. "I wanted to see the Keaton."

Link and Timbre exchanged a quizzical look that the blind boy of course couldn't see. "Maybe we'd better bring you back to Clock Town," Link said firmly.

But Daray shook his head. "Th' fairy told me to stay here until she came back."

"She?"

"Well, it sounded like a girl, anyway. I told her I'd stay here, and I don't want to worry anyone."

"Fair enough." Timbre leaned against the log, next to Daray. He fumbled in his pocket again and pulled out another ship's biscuit. "You hungry?"

"Timbe!" Link hissed as Daray slowly accepted the food. "We're kind of busy, you know"

Timbre raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you do realize that he's by himself in the middle of Termina Field, right?"

Link blinked. "Well, help's coming soon, right?"

Timbre just furrowed his brow. "Well, you weren't thinking about just leaving him, were you?"

Daray swallowed. "Er"

Link looked down at the little kid. "Er, n-no"

Timbre smirked. "Didn't think so. Sit down."

Link sighed, and slid down the smooth trunk. Timbre handed him a biscuit. "Er, thanks," the Hylian mumbled. He knew Timbre was right, but his hand was still tingling, which made him a bit antsy. "I didn't know you were so protective," he remarked idly.

Timbre smirked. "Call it a paternal instinct, or whatever. So, Daraywhy'd you want to meet a Keaton so badly?"

"WellKafei always said it was good luck, an' my Dad needs a lot of that right now," Daray said seriously.

"Wait, so this is younger Kafei, right?" Link's head jerked up.

"Yep. Hey, how did you know Dad had a younger brother?"

Link gulped. _Had?!_ "Er, we knew him a few years back."

"Oh." Daray's brow furrowed. "He never mentioned you. He's gone now."

Both Link and Timbre's hearts sank at these words. "Sorry"

Daray sniffled a little. "He was nice, he protected me. We used t'go out into the Field together"

"What happened?" Link blurted, gaining himself a rather nasty look from Timbre.

"Hey"

"No, no, it's okay," Daray murmured. "I don't remember everything xactly, I was only six years old at th' time. We were out in this very Field, looking for Keatons, and the big Goriya attacked us with some of his cronies."

"You mean Boss Blind?"

Daray nodded. "He's the one with the deeper voice. Yeah, well, Kafei picked me up and started running, but I could hear them chasing after us. Kafei managed to get me to the entrance of Clock Town, then he put me down and yelled for me to stay down. I think he tried to hold em off or something. I started to cry and Captain Viscen found me a little while later. I told him to go find Kafei, butwhen Captain Viscen went to look, he said he was gone."

"Everyone?"

"Well, Kafei wasthe Goriyas were there, an' they said they'd done away with himthis was right before they took overthey were led by Boss Blind and the big scary man"

"Ganondorf." Link said darkly.

Daray nodded. "I don't need to see him to know he's bad. It's likeyou can feel his bad thoughts when he walks bythough Mom never let me out of the house when he came around, I could always tell when he was around."

"Captain Viscen?" Timbre looked curious. Link, he and his other friends had recently (at least for him) made the Captain's acquaintance. "Is he still around?"

"No, he's gone toohe wouldn't want to be around Clock Town anymore anyway. He once said it wasn't worth living if Clock Town wasn't free."

"Wow" Link murmured.

"Er, how long ago did the fairy come by?" Timbre tried to change the subject.

"Dunno, maybe an hour or so," Daray said.

Link sighed. Nick had said he would be back in a few daysbut would he wait around for them if they hadn't yet recovered the sword shard? The Hylian idly felt the tug, it was still coming from a southwesterly direction. The fact that it kept getting stronger and stronger was sometimes very distracting. When it had been far away, at least it had been consistent. _This is so frustrating,_ he thought to himself, _and depressing, finding all these people we knew were dead. And Kafei_The Hylian swallowed, turning his blond-haired head in the southwestern direction of the pull.

*****

In that general direction lay a gate to an area known throughout Termina as Milk Road.' It had gained this name from the fact that two dairy ranches stemmed from it: Romani Ranch, and Gorman Ranch. It was no real secret that the two ranches were always in constant competition, however at the moment the Gorman Brothers had one apparent advantage over the Romani Sisters: royalty.

The King of the Gerudos had chosen Gorman Ranch to stable his black stallion for the duration of his stay in Termina. Certainly that was worth something, right?

Ganondorf, the self-proclaimed King of Hyrule, and now also of Termina, examined the small goggles looped carelessly around his right forefinger as he leaned against the paddock where his stallion was currently grazing. The man was a mountain of a Gerudo, his red-haired brows furrowed with slight interest. The black-armored King looked very much out of place, but he nodded slowly, glancing far down at the blue Goriya that hovered nervously at his ankles.

Boss Blind peered up at his master through the shaded lenses of his glasses. "Youlike it?" He asked hesitantly. Unlike his underlings, the giant of a Goriya had a deeper, more human-sounding voice, and an almost fluent sentence structure.

"Hmm," was all Boss Blind got as an initial response.

The Goriya shuffled awkwardly, unconsciously glancing down at his boomerang. It was special, metal where his underlings' weapons were wooden. And he'd never missed a target with his metal boomerang, as if it were magical. He figured it was the Triforce charm' Ganondorf had once ordered put in it.

Ganondorf's knitted brows furrowed deeply.

Boss Blind looked back up at his master pensively. One could never tell what kind of mood Ganondorf was in. Often he would be grimly silent and scowling, but the Gerudo King could become a tempest of rage at the merest flicker of an eyelid. And Blind had not come with very good news for his King today. Not only had his Goriyas failed to find the rebels, the fairy he'd managed to capture for his master the day before had been apparently stolen or liberated.

"Hmm, very interesting," Ganondorf murmured finally. "Where did you get this?"

"Off the Mayor's sightless grand-brat, sah." The blue Goriya smirked. "He were wand'ring by imself out in the Field."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "And so you just left him out there, alone?"

Boss Blind nodded.

The Gerudo King just smirked and shook his head as if the thought amused him. "Well, this is quite an interesting device." Ganondorf's mind was currently on the goggles, and not on his minion's shortcomings. At least for the moment. "Have you ever heard of a Lens of Truth, Blind?"

Boss Blind scratched his chin with a claw. "Sounds kind of familiar, sah."

Despite everything, the King of the Gerudos was apparently in a somewhat amiable mood at the moment, so he replied calmly, "A Lens of Truth is a device that allows one to see things that are normally unseen, whether they are hidden or just invisible. These goggles appear to be of similar make. I wonder where the Mayor got something like this. I shall have to ask him later. But that is not important at the moment. These may prove useful. Do you know how, Blind?"

The Goriya shivered slightly under the hawk-like gaze of his King. Normally, the Goriya was snobbish and rather professional, at least around those lower than him. Only Ganondorf ever saw the cringing, eager-to please side for him. And at the moment, Ganondorf was testing him. Blink chewed his moustache thoughtfully, trying to appear smart for his master. Then again, who knew what Ganondorf was planning? "Maybe" Boss Blind started hopefully.

Ganondorf sighed in exasperation. "Don't bother hurting yourself, Blind. I shall have to explain: what are we looking for?"

"Erm, the rebels?"

"And their _base_, Blind" Ganondorf prompted darkly.

"Yes, sah." The Goriya cringed, and the shaded glasses nearly fell off his nose. Even he could see Ganondorf's patience was slowly wearing out. Best not to annoy him.

"Yourhave been searching the land for a week, and haven't found anything."

Boss Blind nodded slowly.

"Thereforebesides the primary difficulty, in this case their total incompetence, this must mean that the base is very well hidden."

"Oh, so you can use the goggles to find the hidden base!" Boss Blind exclaimed with a flash of unusual brilliance for his kind.

"Very good, Blind," Ganondorf grumbled condescendingly. "Only it is _you_ that will find it."

Blind stared as the Gerudo King as he lazily dropped the goggles into the Goriya's quivering claws. "M-me?"

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed. "I'm glad we have an understanding, Blind. I was tempted to simply eliminate you, as you've arrived here with nothing but bad news. However, since you have delivered me a means to redeem yourself, I have decided to spare you for the moment. Don't displease me with your ineptitude a second time."

Blind swallowed with difficulty. "Y-yes, sah! Shall I alert you when the base is found?"

"Do that, Blind. I would be very pleased to pay them a visit personally. Anything else to report?"

Here was the other thing Blind was dreading. "We ad someodd travelers in Clock Town, sah"

"Explain."

"Well, there were these two menI've never seen them before."

"Were they travelers? What did they look like?" Ganondorf cracked his powerful knuckles, looking slightly interested.

"One of them was Hylian, and wore green, and had a funny stone about his neck on a chain. The other wasn't Hylian, he wore a long coat and foreign clothing. They were also armed."

"Armed? Did you relieve them of their weapons?"

"Well, I didn't have time, and I didn't think they would case trouble-"

Ganondorf rubbed his temples impatiently. "I suppose I shall have to investigate this. Go now."

"Yes sah!" The blue Goriya scampered away, relieved that he had been so fortunate today.

*****

A lazy blue sky, bedecked slightly with puffy white clouds, passed high overhead, throwing shadows about like insubstantial lawn darts. Except for the wind blowing into the log from time to time, however, it was like the world had stopped spinning. And it was slowly driving one certain blonde Hylian to distraction.

Link groaned, and it echoed loudly through the log. "How much longer can that fairy be?"

Timbre shrugged. "Maybe she can't find help." Daray had since dozed off. They'd been waiting what seemed like hours and hours, and still there was no sign of any help arriving for the boy.

"Feh, sounds like one of _ours_," Link said sarcastically. "Probably is"

Timbre shrugged. He did miss Obol. For all the mute fairy and he hadn't gotten along, he was still company.

Link fidgeted. He'd removed his sword and shield, and they lay at his side so he could rest more comfortably. "You know, what if it gets dark out and nobody comes by?"

"Then, I suppose we'll have to stay the night," Timbre said. "If nobody's here by this time tomorrow, I say we just bring Daray back."

"A whole day?" Link was coming incredibly close to whining. "Usually you're the impatient one. What's happened?"

"Well, responsibility, for one," Timbre murmured. "I'm not just about to leave him here, you know. You can go on, if you like."

Link looked halfway willing to, but then the Destiny Stone turned an angry red. "Er, guess the Almighty Rock won't let me go," he grumbled, and the Stone turned an indignant orange. "The Triforce is bugging me to move on, the Stone wants me to sit still, and I wish these relics would _make up their_ _minds!"_

"Sorry," Timbre said. "Maybe we should just bring him back-"

"No," Link waved a hand wearily. "I'm just blowing off steam, I think. It's just been a frustrating time so far"

Timbre just kind of shrugged. "Yeah, nothing's been very easyand it hasn't even been that long, eitherI mean, we were in Kokiri Forest for two nightsthen at Vulcan's a night, then at the beach a night, and then on Nick's ship for two nights, or three daysand we've been here one night. So just barely a week, we've been back."

"A week? Felt more like two years." Link sighed and changed the subject. "So, you really think this fairy is one of ours?"

"Well, we know it isn't Cyrus, cause he's with Sond and it can't be Obol since he wouldn't be able to talk" Timbre shrugged. "Then again, I'm learning not to be too surprised by anything."

As if on cue, a very fast, winged, golden glowing light careened into the log, speaking before it took the time to have a look around.

"He was in he-EEEEK!!!"

"AAAH!" Link, Timbre and Daray (who had been jolted awake by the scream) yelped, as startled as the fairy was. Then the Hylian blinked and stared.

"TATL?!" He practically squeaked.

"EEEEK!!!" The fairy screeched again, unfortunately in Link's face. "Pamela!!! There's a couple of guys in here and this one knows my name!!!"

"Tatl, calm down!" Link hissed. "It's alright, really!"

"You stay away from the kid, you, youaaah!" The fairy suddenly yelled at him, bopping him sharply on the nose.

Link had had enough. Grabbing his hat off his head, he swung it like a butterfly net, and managed to catch the enraged fairy in it. His hat jingled and loud curses flew from its interior.

"Nice to see you too," Link rolled his eyes, staring down at the hat.

"Well, guess we have the answer to our question, don't we?" Timbre smirked.

A new, feminine voice sounded suddenly from the entrance to the hollow log. The tone had a clear, no-nonsense ring to it. "Drop her!"

"Huh?" Timbre and Link stared at the figure in the entrance.

There was a woman peering into the log, dressed in a black hooded tunic and breeches. Held in her hands was what appeared to be a long hollow stick, a blowgun. The woman, apparently the Pamela' Tatl had been yelling for, was calmly loading a dart into the hollowed shaft. "I said, drop her. _Now_."

Link grudgingly upturned his hat, and Tatl flew out, slightly dazed and quite angry. Bopping Link on the nose again, she huffed and hovered near Pamela's ear.

"Now then," the black-clothed woman said. Her hair was a lighter brown than Sond's, and was very short, a few inches less than shoulder length. Her eyes were small, either a very dark brown or black, it was hard to tell from the distance. A small smattering of freckles dotted across her nose and both cheeks. "Step away from the kid, or I'll deaden your hand for a week."

"Look, we're not-" Link started.

"Just do what she says," Timbre murmured, edging away. Link followed his example.

"W-what's going on?" Daray said, sounding slightly scared and confused at the same time. Then again, nobody could really blame him.

"Who are those two, Tatl?" Pamela raised an eyebrow at the two strangers.

"That's Timbre and Link," Daray said innocently. "What's going on? Who're you?"

"Shh, kid, s'okay, I was sent to help," said Pamela, still brandishing her dartgun.

Tatl piped up. "The kid-that's his nephew, aren't I right, Pamela?"

The woman squinted at Daray. "Kid, you're name is Daray, grandson of the Mayor of Clock Town, is it not?"

"Yeah," Daray said in a confused affirmative. "But how do you know that? I don't believe I've ever heard your voice before."

"Let's just say I know one of your close relatives," said Pamela mysteriously. "Now then, Tatl told me that your goggles were stolen by Boss Blind-"

"We've got a beef with that guy too!" Link blurted suddenly.

Pamela's dark-colored eyes turned on the Hylian and his companion. "Just who are you two, anyway?"

"Timbre and Link, like I said. They were staying at Mom's Inn," Daray piped up suddenly. "I think they're alright, they were trying to help too."

"Hmm," Pamela said, as if not totally trusting the two youths. "Well, what do we do with you now, DarayI suppose we might bring him back to Clock Town, Tatl, if we just snuck him to the gate-"

"But I wanted to find a Keaton first!" Daray protested loudly.

Tatl and Pamela exchanged a meaningful glance. 

The fairy bobbed up and down. "It'll be dangerous, trying to get him back into town with all those Goriyas aboutI mean, last time I did get caught, and I'm a lot smaller-"

Pamela sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Very well thenI suppose we'll have to take him back with us."

"Will you take me to the Keaton?" Daray asked hopefully.

Pamela smiled, but didn't reply.

Tatl turned towards Link and Timbre. "What about these two?"

Pamela's dark eyes turned on them again. "I don't knowthey might be spies."

"Then you'd better take us prisoner," Timbre said suddenly.

"T-timbe!" Link said, nudging his companion in the ribs with gritted teeth. "What are you doing-"

"We're not spies, but if you don't trust us, take us back with you as prisoners, and we'll prove we're on the same side," Timbre challenged.

Tatl appeared to squint. "Now, see, he might be tricking us"

Pamela, however, furrowed her brow. "No, there are ways of seeing if they're telling the truth or not. If they are, then great, the more the merrier. If not, well, we can always do away with them later."

Link swallowed heavily.

*****

Impa sighed wearily as she stood in front of the lit fireplace in her own home, the orange glow of the flames playing across her worried frown.

"Vulcan"

Vulcan looked up from his seat. "Mmm?"

"I hate to admit it, but things aren't going well lately."

"Aye," Vulcan nodded. "Chiron-"

"I'm almost positive that he was after you. You're the only new arrival we've had here since the Skull Kid and the Deku, and I seriously doubt the top Gerudo assassin was after them, no offense meant. It's justwith you, he'd have a reason."

"So, you think they know about the Sword?"

Impa shrugged. "I don't know thatI'm not completely knowledgeable, after all."

"No one is," Vulcan said comfortingly. "Still, we should feel fortunate that they underestimated your protégée like that. I wasn't aware that Kat knew Din's Fire. Not many have that particular talent, after all."

"It is a rare gift," Impa agreed. "I'd been watching heraround ten years ago, the ability suddenly cropped upright before Ganondorf came, actually. After the orphanage failed, wellI couldn't allow her to be discovered by the Gerudos. And she had a bit of a problem, she tended to misfire. She needed to learn to control it." The Sheikah inclined her head slightly. "As it was, she nearly burned my house down twice. Still, I feel fortunate now that she learned the skill. Not many could take on a baker's dozen of those thieves."

"And the effort cost her dearly," Vulcan added. "Has she recovered?"

"Mostly," Impa agreed, "though she still feels weak."

"And you're worried that Chiron will return before she can regain her strength?"

"I don't _worry_, Vulcan. I _know_ he'll be back for you. And he won't be so easily detained this time. We cannot depend on the same defense working again." The woman sighed. "Perhaps you should find a more secure hiding place," she suggested.

The former knight's brow furrowed. "I'm not running anymore, Impa. And it's not only this leg, I've been ducking the tyrant's fist for too long, besides, where would I go? To the Zoras? To Death Mountain? The Lost Woods? Wherever I go, he'll find me eventually. I'm tired of running."

Impa looked admonished. "Still, the safety of the village-"

"I also made a promise, Impa. When those two get back, I need a forge to repair the Master Sword."

Impa sighed. "If you really believe in themvery well, Vulcan. But there may come a time when the safety of the village outweighs that promise."

Vulcan just bowed his head in response.

There was a polite noise behind them.

Impa and Vulcan turned their heads towards Aka, whose head was peering shyly around the doorway. "Er, hello," he stammered.

Much to the Skull Kid's surprise, Impa smiled and beckoned him over. "Hello there young one. Come on and have a seat a moment."

"Er, alright," Aka hopped onto the couch alongside Vulcan, bouncing a few times.

"How are you enjoying Kakariko Village?" Impa asked, glad to have something else to talk about.

"I like it a lot," Aka replied honestly. "I dunnothings just seem sosafe here, even though it is the outside worldI mean, I liked the ranch and all, but-" Aka trailed off, aware that he was babbling slightly. "I'm, er, hoping it'll stay that way, marm."

"Me too," Impa replied, sitting down in the armchair. Her brow furrowed curiously over crimson eyes. "Tell me, Aka, what are you doing inside? It is a nice day out, I thought you would be enjoying it."

"Er, I was out earlier, ma'am" Aka stammered, looking at his feet, "but I dunno, I just got this funny feeling."

"Do tell."

"Well, I was there when that mean guy and the mean women cameI don't think that they're gonna give up so easyand I just wanted to talk to someone about it, and wellI came insideand I'm afraid I overheard some stuff-"

Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

Aka nodded, looking guilty. "I heard something bout a sword, and something about the bad people coming backyou think that too, dontcha?"

Impa nodded sagely. "I do. I would appreciate it if anything said or overheard doesn't leave this house," she added.

Aka nodded. "Oh, of course, ma'am. My lips are sealed."

Vulcan leaned back with a groan. "So, what this leaves us with one reality, and more questions. They are coming back, no mistake about that. It is just a matter ofwhen. And with whom."

Aka swallowed. "I guesswe'll just have to be ready for whatever comes, right?"

Impa nodded seriously. "That's about all we can do: be ready."

*****

It had been a very uncomfortable trip indeed for Link and Timbre. First of all, Pamela had insisted that the prisoners be bound, so both found their hands tied behind them with Pamela's spare climbing rope. Second, she had insisted on them being blindfolded, so that they would not recognize the way she was taking. That, and so they would be totally helpless, and unable to surprise her.

"Keep your mouths shut, both of you," she advised strongly. "There's monsters about that will attack anyone."

"How are we getting back, then?" Link replied towards the sound of the woman's voice, unable to see anything due to the rag tied across his face. "Termina Field's got monsters. Won't they see us?"

"I have a Stone Mask," she replied curtly. "It'll work for all of us as long as I hold the rope. Remember that. If you sass me or try anything, I'll drop the rope and you'll be dead."

"And trust me, she will," said the voice of Tatl into his ear.

Daray was apparently being carried by Pamela, piggyback style. He piped up suddenly. "Don't say stuff like that. They're not bad."

Pamela sighed, though not unkindly. "It is hard for one to trust others, sometimes. You'll understand some day."

The remainder of that afternoon was not a very pleasant one. Having one's hands tied behind one's back tends to offset balance, and make it slightly awkward to move quickly. That, coupled with the fact that neither youth could see anything made them stumble a lot. Pamela was slightly frustrated, and yanked the rope from time to time. Once, this caused a mess as Link was pulled off balance, and fell down. Timbre, being unable to see in front of him of course tripped over the fallen Hylian, adding to the problem.

Pamela pulled them both roughly upright, hissing angrily. "Be careful! Next person who trips gets left there, you hear?"

"Timbe," Link grumbled in an aside. "You'd better start running the moment my hands are free, or I just might strangle you."

Timbre didn't comment. The whole prisoner' thing had been his idea, after all. However, it was the only thing he'd been able to think of at the time to get Pamela to bring them along.

Although he was blindfolded, Link still had his sense of direction, thanks to the inherent pull on his left hand. If it was still pointing to the same area, then that meant logically that Pamela was taking them in the direction of Ikana Canyon. That made sense, as last time they'd visited Termina, they'd met a little girl named Pamela' in Ikana. She'd lived with her father, who'd been under a mummy's curse, until Link and his friends had come along, of course.

As the small group pressed on, the sound of wind against grass slowly faded, replaced instead by a kind of hollow grating whistle, as the stiff wind squeezed itself in between bare stony outcrops that had replaced the vegetation of the plains. The air was a lot dustier too, and staler, as Timbre sneezed a few times. Definitely Ikana. No other place in Termina had so desolate an environment.

Timbre's third sneeze echoed hollowly about, and Pamela's voice came again in a hiss as she tugged the rope. "Stow that," she warned. "Unless you want to be eaten alive, that is"

Link could almost imagine the Redeads and other living dead, circling them on all sides, skinless, muscle-tightened faces pressing in, emaciated and worm eaten, with black hollow eye sockets that stared eternally forwards. And their screams – being in Ikana was one thing, but being totally helpless in Ikana was another thing. Link shook all the fearful thoughts away and his bravery returned, but he had a feeling that this, had not been just his own nerves returning. A slight twinge in his left hand confirmed that.

_The Triforce won't let me be afraid,_ he thought suddenly. _But that usually means things are alright._ He silently was relieved by this small comfort, though it didn't relieve the ache in his side from when he'd fallen.

It was hard to place how long they'd been led, but by the time Pamela told them quietly to stop, both Timbre and Link were both aching all over. It hadn't been an easy day, to say the least.

There was the sound of a door opening, and the two of them were led indoors. As the sound of wind was blocked by walls, another, somewhat unexpected sound came to the two prisoners' ears. It was a kind of tinny, almost merry-go-round like tinkling of a melody, almost as if they'd stepped inside-

"M-music box?" Link blurted suddenly. "The Music Box House?"

From the sound of it, Pamela drew herself suddenly with a small gasp. "You, youI'm not going to ask how you know about this place. Guess you really _are_ a spy."

Link would have punched himself had he not been unable. _Stupid idiot_, he admonished himself.

A snort from behind him told Link that Timbre agreed fully with that thought. Another door creaked open, and they found themselves led down some stairs. Timbre wrinkled his nose as it became considerably more dank and humid. It was probably darker down here as well. The whir of Tatl's wings clipped by Timbre's ear, and he turned his head this way and that as the sounds of several people standing caught his ears.

The door above them shut with an ominous **clang**, and Timbre and Link took deep breaths, feeling more vulnerable than they had during this entire adventure.

"Pam?" said a male voice directly in front of them. "What's this?"

"Prisoners," they heard the woman answer, and she groaned as if putting something down. "And a refugee. Everyone, meet Daray."

There were several more low-toned murmurs, at least four, maybe five, Link calculated.

"NotKafei's nephew Daray?"

"The same," Pamela agreed.

"Y-you knew" Daray's voice came, haltingly. "But he's"

"Daray," came a quieter male voice, and Timbre swallowed. He'd heard that voice before, maybe slightly younger-sounding. Always slightly pensive, and not as adventuresome as the rest, butthat voice was unmistakable. There was the sound of footsteps. "You've grown."

They heard Daray gasp. "Uncle Kafei?! Butthe Goriyasyou were ki-"

"If you're going to murder someone," they heard Kafei's voice murmur, "You should at least finish what you start." There was an awkward pause, then his voice came again. "Who are the prisoners?"

"Two travelers, Daray says they were staying at the Inn. I found him and them holed up in that old hollow log near Milk Road. I didn't know if they were spies or not-"

"We're not," Timbre spoke for the first time in hours.

"We'll be the judges of that," snapped the first male voice they'd heard.

"Quiet, Jim," Kafei's voice came. It was hoarser than they'd remembered, but still pensive. Then he addressed them both. "What are your names?"

"Link," said Link.

"Timbre," said Timbre.

"Very well," Kafei's voice replied. "Are you spies for Ganondorf?"

"No, we're against him," Link replied evenly. He suddenly became aware of a presence somewhere down near his left foot. "Er"

"There is a Keaton taking your scent," Kafei said evenly. "He can tell the truth from lies, so you'd best to be very honest."

Daray's voice piped up. "A real, live Keaton?"

"Yeah," Kafei said, and there was a hint of a smile in his voice. "I'll introduce you later."

Link smiled, and then became serious as he addressed everyone. "We're against Ganondorf. We're here to repair the Master Sword and defeat him. We were on our way to find a missing shard of the Sword when we found Daray alone in Termina Field."

The apparent Keaton shuffled away from Link. A wheezy, vulpine voice uttered from the ground. "He tells the truth."

"Very wellthe other one, then."

Timbre felt himself tense up as the Keaton drew close. "Erm"

The Keaton spoke again almost immediately. "This one is not human, I see"

"What?" Pamela sounded confused.

Timbre sighed. "No, nohe's right. I'm notI'm-"

"A wolf," the Keaton finished for the youth. "Odd," it murmured. "I had thought them gone from the land"

"But that doesn't make me immediately bad," Timbre protested, as several murmurs echoed through the room. "I'm with Link, against Ganondorf. And you are as well, Kafei."

The Keaton paused dramatically. Then, with an air of finality, it said, "He speaks the truth."

They heard Kafei sigh. "Very wellremove the blindfolds and untie them. I believe it is time for our guests to see where they are."

Timbre and Link's blindfolds were removed by Pamela, and they looked around the small, darkened room they found themselves in. It was little better than an unfurnished basement, as the mortared stone walls surrounded them, dank, and looking cold to the touch. Sitting around a small, slightly weather-beaten wooden table, were five brown-haired youths, wearing all black save for their heads, which were clothed in pirate like colored scarf-caps. Four wore blue caps that matched their eyes. The fifth, which they recognized as a teenage Jim wore a red one. Pamela leaned off to one side, next to her lay their weapons. Tatl and two other fairies hovered near one of her pointed ears. The Keaton sat on its haunches before them, its bright yellow fur cheery despite its darkened surroundings. Daray was in the arms of a young man whom both Timbre and Link recognized immediately.

However, Kafei had changed a lot, more so than anybody they'd met so far. His wide crimson eyes were set into a face that appeared to be heavily tattooed. Dark, grayish marks ran under Kafei's eyes, and onto his cheeks in an intricate, pointed pattern. Link was reminded suddenly of the tattoo-like markings around Impa's eyes. Kafei's violet hair fell about his face in slightly messy locks, and retained the same general style that it retained during his childhood. Kafei glanced at them both and nodded.

"Welcome to the hideout of the Bomber's Society of Justice."

Link and Timbre both stared.

*****

Rej swung his lantern at the Wolfos's nose in annoyance. "Shoo! We're not edible! Go away!"

The Wolfos and its five fellows stared hungrily upwards at the twenty Poes hovering just out of reach of their jaws, even if they reared up on hind legs to snap. The group of violet-cloaked ghosts had been uneventfully traveling towards Hyrule Castle Town. Although the sunlight was surely irritating and slowed down their progress somewhat, they had been making good time.

It was now very nearly dusk, as the sky was reddening, and the shadows lengthening. Wolfos, being mostly nocturnal hunters, were starting to roam the fields.

Rej had heard that the Wolfos were becoming more and more ravenous and desperate, but this was just plain ludicrous. The squad had been on its way when this small pack of the ravening gray beasts had charged. One Poe had nearly been brought down in the small scuffle, as it was the unlucky Poe had now a large bite-shaped hole in the hem of its garment.

The Poes could easily outmaneuver the Wolfos by hovering out of reach. However, the stubborn and hungry animals simply refused to let them alone, following them along the ground as the squadron began its trek towards the Castle Town.

And Rej was sure that Chiron would not be pleased if he brought a half-dozen Wolfos to his front door.

"Get out of here!" he yelled again at the largest Wolfos, a skinny but muscular male with a sizable limp in his right foreleg. If the creature had understood him, it was pointedly ignoring everything. It reared onto its sinewy hind legs and snapped sizable knifelike teeth up at Rej.

The Poe had had enough. He swung his lantern again, the heavy metal frame of the structure connecting solidly with the big black nose.

With a yelp, the Wolfos sunk down onto all fours, and glared balefully up at Rej.

"Well, that's what you get," the Poe scolded. He carried on as the squad moved out towards the spires that were slowly rising in the distance. "Ignore them," he muttered to the other Poes. They murmured assent. If Twinrova's promotion' had done one good thing to Rej, it had garnered him a little more respect from his fellows. And there was never anything wrong with that.

The twenty ghosts arrived in Castle Town just as the drawbridge was being pulled up. The Poes didn't care if the bridge was up or down of course, they could just fly over the wall whenever they chose. However, with the town locked, that meant that the Wolfos who had insisted on following them the entire way there were locked out. They stopped at the locked gate, and howled angrily after the ghosts.

Rej wasn't very fluent in Wolfos, but he was pretty certain those were not friendly parting words. The ghost, however, had more to contend with than what rude predators had to say. The squadron swooped down, closing in on the castle that gave Castle Town its name. Around them, townsfolk headed home. A few looked up curiously, but most shuffled on their bland ways. Ganondorf's rule had numbed them to such occurrences.

The gates to the former Hyrule Castle were guarded by a pair of Gerudo women, who scowled and looked up at the score of ghosts currently hovering at eye level.

"Yes?" One of them finally spoke up.

"We're here on Twinrova's business. We're the..emreinforcements." Rej said.

The one who had spoken exchanged a glance with her companion, who nodded. "Very well. Enter."

The door opened, and unexpectedly, a small orange fairy virtually shot out, nearly colliding with Rej. The fairy glared, puffing himself up like a miniature balloon.

"Hey! Who're you?" he squeaked haughtily.

Rej rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for thiswe're supposed to report to Chiron."

Although it was hard to see, the fairy raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Rej was about to prove the effectiveness of a Poe lantern as a flyswatter when a spiky haired young man's head appeared in the doorway. "Pedro, stand down."

"But-" the fairy protested.

"Now, Pedro"

"Aww, fine." Pedro retreated grumpily to the young man's shoulder. Chiron just rolled his eyes and looked up and down the line of Poes.

"She sent Poes as reinforcements? I was expecting something more"

"Alive?" Pedro squeaked.

Rej, slightly offended, rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're the reinforcementssir." He added that one as an grudging afterthought.

Chiron retreated into the castle, with a lazy beckon welcoming the Poes in. The twenty ghosts glided noiselessly past the guards and through the cold stone doorway.

"I suppose you're aware that I have a mission to complete," Chiron said without turning his head. His voice echoed through the hall drearily. "That mission resides in Kakariko Village. At least, I suspect it doesif the coward hasn't fled again"

Pedro grumbled to himself.

Chiron halted in the high hall that had once held the King of Hyrule's throne and court. Now, it served as a seat for the Gerudo King. A tall, ornately carved obsidian black chair had taken the old throne's place. Rej snorted a little. _Looks like someone's a bit vain,_ he thought cynically.

Chiron spoke again. "We'll be moving out presently, as per Twinrova's instructions. She wants us in Kakariko village by tomorrow morning."

Rej and the other Poes exchanged glances. Finally, Rej spoke up.

"Great," he said, not feeling that way at all. "What do we have to do?"

*****

_I'm not dead! Really! It's taken me almost a month to get this one chapter done. Part of that's just vacation, and business. Another might be location. At school, I can bottle myself up in my room for a few hours, pretend I'm not there, and just write out a half-dozen pages no problem. At home, I've got interruptions, chores, plus, no place to bottle myself up with the computer. Well, I'm going back the 13th, so I have a feeling I'll have the next chapter up a few days after that. I know what's going to happensort oferp. Well, until next time, anyhowI'll have pictures done by then._


	14. Chapter 13: Second Chance

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: (I'm gonna leave this one up for a bit) I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns most of the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier, now go read The Kindred, King of Pawns, and Grifter and Snatch!

*****

__

Author's Note: Well, I just got back to school. Ya know what that meansactually, it doesn't mean much at all, just that I'm back on college schedule.' Whee. Hmmthis chapter has a bit of violence in it, I'm wondering if the rating should be upped or noif people think so, I may go and do it, otherwise I think it's okay. What do you guys think?

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 13: Second Chance

__

"whatever you do, don't let go of each other's hands"

He was dimly aware of wind, whipping past his face in a torrent of sound. Clasped hands squeezed tightly, but the wind was too strong. Muscles ached and fists clenched, but the whirlwind storm tore him away despite everything. And then there was nothing.

_"Think we'll find th' Keatons t'day, Kafei?"_

Sixteen-year-old Kafei Dotour glanced down at his nephew, whose small right hand was currently curled around his own. It never failed to amaze him how Daray somehow managed to be a cheerful optimist, despite everything that had been at odds against his existence.

When Kafei had been just shy of eleven years old, a gigantic storm had covered the land. The winds of the tempest had been so strong and destructive that some of the older townsfolk had dubbed it one of those cataclysmic legendary storms that only struck the land every fifty generations.

Kafei, for some odd and unexplained reason, could barely remember the storm six years ago, and could not remember at all many of the immediate complications thereof. His sister-in-law, Anju, had been returning with her month-old-son from a visit to Romani Ranch the evening the storm appeared. Back then, Cremia had made her milk deliveries every three days, and Anju had graciously accepted a ride back to Clock Town in the farmwoman's cart that day. They had been nearly all the way to Clock Town when the storm hit. The winds had been so strong, Kafei had been told, that the horse had panicked and reared. With little warning, the cart and its passengers had been completely blown over, spilled out onto the hard ground.

Cremia and Anju had been horribly bruised, though no lasting harm had been done to them. But even though Daray had been carefully cradled within his mother's arms, it hadn't been enough to shield the little boy. The infant's head had struck the wooden edge of the capsizing cart as it tipped over.

Daray had survived, miraculously, though he'd been blind ever since.

The small boy claimed he remembered his mother and father's face, and even Kafei's on occasion, but the purple-haired teenager often thought that Daray was just trying to make them all feel better.

Even though he couldn't see Termina Field as it spread about him like a green carpet, Daray didn't stop smiling. Kafei beamed quietly as his auburn-haired nephew gave his hand a little squeeze.

"S'a nice day out, isn't it, uncle?"

Kafei nodded out of habit, glancing upwards. The sky reflected in his crimson eyes. "Yeah. The sky is bright and blue, and there are barely any clouds. And no Chu-Chus out either."

"And there's a nice wind. Do th' Keatons like days li' this?"

Kafei had never clearly remembered ever actually finding a Keaton. Often though, he fancied that he had at one time or another, he just didn't remember it. Even at Daray's age he'd searched relentlessly for the bright yellow vulpines. He was convinced the ghost foxes were not just a children's legend, something that had not faded as he'd grown. "Yeah, they do," he said finally.

Daray smiled, and whooped as Kafei lifted him easily onto his broadening shoulders. "Keatons like to hide in bushes," Kafei continued. "They usually come out if the bushes are cut. But the bushes are special, they scatter at the sight of any sharp blade."

"Did you bring a blade, then?"

Kafei's eyes flickered down to his hip, where his dagger (a gift from his overprotective parents) was safely buckled to his belt. "We don't need to cut down their homes," Kafei said. "They wouldn't like that very much. You remembered the mask, right?"

"Uh-huh, should I put it on?"

"Yeah." Kafei laughed quietly as Daray pressed the yellow fox mask onto his small face. It had once belonged to Daray's father, who had passed it along to Kafei when it had outgrown him. Kafei, in turn, had given the mask to his nephew as a present on his third birthday.

"Think the Keatons will be fooled, Kafei?"

Kafei laughed. "They're pretty tricky, but I think you'll out-trick them all."

"Are they really good luck to find, Kafei?"

"Of course, I've told you a hundred times, haven't I?"

Daray patted his uncle on the head gently. "Yeah. But I wonder if they could make meyou knowsee again."

Though Daray couldn't see it, Kafei's smile became slightly sad, and he didn't answer directly. Turning towards the tall grass that dominated part of southern Termina Field, he kneeled down and gently lifted his nephew to the ground. Daray dutifully sat cross-legged, with his walking stick laid across his knees should he find need for it. The boy seemed to forget the past subject.

"What did you bring to feed them this time?"

Kafei sat down across from his nephew, and pulled his knapsack around. "Peanut butter."

Daray wrinkled his nose and furrowed his brow. "Just peanut butter?"

Kafei laughed at the six-year-old. "Heh, don't be sillyit's on bread. Peanut butter sandwiches."

"Hehe, their fav'rite!" Daray giggled, pulling the mask up onto his head so he could eat unobstructed. He delicately accepted the half-sandwich that his elder handed him. "My fav'rite too," he added.

The two of them laughed for a while at the joke. In fact, they spent the next several happy hours enjoying the fresh air and summerlike weather, Kafei leaning back to nap in the soft grass. Daray let himself fall backwards as well, Keaton hunting all but forgotten as the warmth of the sun tickled his small nose. Unbeknownst to him and his guardian, however, they were not the only ones in Termina Field that day. They were being watched.

A slight rustle in the tall grass alerted Daray, who sat up suddenly. His pointed ears were rather sensitive to ambient sound, after relying on his other senses to make up for his lack of sight. "Mmm," Daray reached out a tentative hand and grabbed his stick. Poking out in the direction of Kafei's contented breathing, he managed to catch the sixteen year old a small tap on the right foot.

"Eh?" Kafei sat up, startled. Seeing his nephew's alert face, he put a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "What?"

"The bushes n' grassover that way." The stick pointed out towards the verdant expanse. "They were shaking."

Kafei's head turned in the stick's direction. "Hmm," he hummed quietly. Besides the natural movement caused by the wind, there was nothing there. "Seems alright to me," he said after a moment.

"No, I swear I heard it!" Daray said in his child's voice. "Maybe it's a Keaton! Chuck some of the food over there, maybe he'll come out!"

Though puzzled, Kafei followed his nephew's request. He threw a half-sandwich towards the tall grass. The small projectile was swallowed up in the grass and disappeared completely from view with a rustle. Kafei squinted.

Suddenly, the grass began to crackle violently, as if something were struggling within it. Daray perked, his eyes wide and staring, as if straining for a look.

"There it is again!"

"Shh," Kafei soothed, somewhat alarmed. Whatever it was, it was too noisy for a ghost fox. He'd always been told they moved nearly silently.

The grass continued to quiver noisily, though now Kafei caught another sound: voices. High pitched, squeaking voices.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Kchah, mine!"

Kafei was startled as two small monsters abruptly burst out of the tall grass, rolling and spitting madly as they fought tooth and claw, apparently over the tidbit of food that he had thrown. Though it was hard to tell, both of the creatures appeared to resemble upright rodents. The double blurs of the grappling creatures seemed a reddish color, with short grubby fur and pointed ears. Loose grass flew in all directions as the two monsters battled. Kafei noted that they both couldn't be much taller than a young child. Suddenly, one hissed in the middle of its roll, and sank its sharp canine teeth savagely into the other's paw.

The bitten monster immediately squealed loudly, and Daray backpedaled in fright at the sound. Kafei caught his nephew in his arms, lifting the blind child to safety and stepping back from the third, larger monster that had arisen from the grass. It too, was rodent like, though now that he could see one up close, he also recognized a rodent's muzzle-snout, and a terrier's beard.

"A G-goriya?" Kafei choked in surprise. He had reason for concern. Goriya hadn't been present in Termina Field for generations, or so his father had said. He only recognized the monsters from the huge Scribe's Atlas that his mother owned. The pointy ears, beady eyes, the white beards,' it all seemed to fit the small, but ornately sketched illustrations he had once viewed. And the Scribe's Atlas had been quite clear that Goriyas were neither friendly creatures, nor overly pleasant to meet in the middle of nowhere.

The third Goriya was a lot taller than the two currently attacking each other. Its fur was an odd blue, and surprisingly enough, small dark glasses were perched on the end of its long ratlike nose. Instead of a comical figure, as Kafei would've thought, this somehow made the Goriya all the more alarming. It had intelligent beady eyes behind the dark glasses, small as they were.

It strode out of the grass, and leapt at the two smaller monsters. Practically wading into the fray, it started striking about randomly with the flat of a long metallic boomerang it drew from its belt. It was yelling orders as well.

"Idiots! Now we've lost the element of surprise!"

Unlike the two squeaking reds, the blue had a deeper, almost human voice. The two now soundly-bruised lesser Goriya stood up at rigid attention.

"S-sorry"

"Boss Blind, sah!"

Kafei, meanwhile, had started retreating the moment the blue Goriya had yelled about the element of surprise,' Daray clutched safely against his chest.

Boss Blind aimed a vicious booted kick at the two bumblers. "Get them, then! All of yeh! I want that brat eliminated!"

A chorus of affirmative squeaks, squawks, and squeals answered Kafei's worst fears: there had been a lot more than just three Goriya in the tall grass.

Daray whimpered loudly, his small body quivering at the sound of rushing feet. "W-what's appening? Is it monsters?"

"No tears now, Daray," Kafei panted, not daring to look over his shoulder at the small swarm pursuing them both. "We just have to get back to Clock Town"

Daray swallowed. "I'll be brave," he said resolutely, though the six-year-old's voice was still quivering.

They were nearing jut of rock that protruded, fanglike, from the green ground. Kafei paused at the top of it, and dared a look back. At least a dozen red Goriyas were scampering after them both, some starting to draw boomerangs from their belts. Turning his head towards the north, Kafei saw the walls of Clock Town, looming close. They'd never make it in time.

Leaping down, Kafei laid Daray down in the lee and shadow of the jutting rock. There was a small hole that some overgrown weeds had hidden there, and Kafei gently wedged his nephew into the niche with a small grunt.

"Daray, whatever you do, don't move. Okay?"

"K-kafei"

"Hush now, be brave, okay?" Kafei didn't have any more time for words. Leaping out from behind the rock, he drew his only weapon, his dagger, silently thanking his parents. "Alright you monsters," he challenged boldly. "Who's first?!"

Three Goriyas leapt at him. Kafei kicked out viciously and caught one in the jaw. It screeched and its head snapped back, causing it to fall backwards. The second clutched its right shoulder as the youth's dagger slashed across it. The third snapped angrily and bit into the calf of his right leg, even as he kicked out at the first.

"Ouch!" he yelped, shaking the little monster off and stabbing wildly downwards. Out of complete dumb luck, he managed to slam his dagger right into its left eye, and it fell back, unfortunately taking his dagger away with it. Two down, one wounded.

But even now, as Kafei bent to retrieve his weapon, the futility of the situation was dawning on Kafei. All he wanted to do was to keep them away from Daray. With this in mind, he pulled a hasty retreat, running parallel to the distanced walls of his hometown. He needed to lead them away_. The youth tried hard to think, and found it difficult. Somewhere behind him, he heard the voice of the blue Goriya, Boss Blind._

"Idiots! Don't wear yourselves out. Knock him down, use your boomerangs!"

Kafei half-choked a swear word and threw himself to the ground in a roll that surprised even himself. Not too soon, either, as three boomerangs whirled wickedly over his head. He stood, and chanced a look back.

WHAM.

Bad idea. Kafei winced, as a fourth boomerang clipped him right across the face. Turning to run and yelling in pain at the same time, Kafei half-closed his eyes and turned his booted feet back towards the south and the tall grass. He didn't need to probe to know the wetness currently running along his nose and mouth was blood, brought from the boomerang's strike. With any perverse kind of luck, he'd have a broken nose at least.

But Kafei didn't care at this point. All his energy and will was tested to its limit as he ran doggedly towards the tall grass, the mob of Goriyas circling in like a crimson scythe. He vaguely remembered a hole hidden within the confines of the tall grass, nearly invisible until stumbled upon, but perhaps a means of escape for him.

Boss Blind was the only Goriya currently not in pursuit. He watched, nearly bemused as the Hylian ran parallel to his field of vision, hair whipped back in tangled violet ropes. His Goriya horde panted behind the teenager, some with their tongues flopping out of their muzzles. Their legs were shorter than Kafei's, and so they wore out more quickly.

"Idiot minions," the blue Goriya murmured, shaking his head. "Useless, practically. I suppose I'll have to try out my new toy" Boss Blind glanced down fondly at the shiny metal boomerang, inset with an equally metallic charm that bore the insignia of the Triforce. Master Ganondorf's symbol. The charm had an uneven edge, almost as if it had been broken off the part of a greater whole.

"Hmm. Take this, brat!" Boss Blind flipped the boomerang, sighted along his long snout, and gracefully cast the metal boomerang with a long curving sweep of his clawed hand.

Kafei had located the hole. He practically flew into the tall grass, ignoring the stings as the green strands cut, whipping against his legs and arms as he ran. "Two yards to the left, and one forward" The Hylian suddenly slowed as the hole yawned before him, a black, toothless mouth. Braving for a jump, he teetered for a vital moment.

This proved to be a fatal mistake. Boss Blind's metal boomerang slammed into the back of Kafei's head with the force of a sledgehammer. Yards away, the blue Goriya watched impassively as the youth gasped, crumpled soundlessly, then fell headfirst, tumbling into a hole Boss Blind had not been aware of moments before. There was no scream as the Hylian was swallowed up, just the vague sound of impact as the boy hit the bottom.

Chuckling to himself, he strode boldly towards the hole, catching his returning boomerang easily in one hand as he moved. It had been a perfect shot. The metal weapon glinted dangerously in the day's sun, crimsoned with the Hylian's blood, one of the first (but not the last) to fall to the charmed weapon.

Eager Goriyas, having finally caught up, crowded about the hole's circumference, chattering to each other eagerly and pointing downward. A respectful pause came over them as their leader approached. They saluted and parted, allowing their leader to peer down into the maw of the hole.

Down, down, the hole ran deep, nearly seven men's heights in depth. Squinting, Boss Blind focused on a pitifully crumpled figure, which sprawled like a rag doll at the center of the hole's bottom. He lay there, broken, and unmoving. The Hylian's eyes were tightly frozen shut in a grimace of pain, and a telltale dark reddish stain from beneath the youth's head was slowly spreading along the tan and sandy earthen ground. 

"Now that, my comrades," Boss Blind declared with a grin, "Is a dead Hylian."

There were several ragged cheers at this statement, but the blue Goriya waved them off.

"No matter though. There will be more joining the likes of this one, as Master Ganondorf means to conquer this land. He has promised us many rewards, and even a gift. We cannot lose." Boss Blind stared fondly at his charmed boomerang.

Some more cheers, brighter this time, greeted his words. Boss Blind swept his claw over Termina Field, pointing dramatically towards Clock Town. "Come, now," said the leader. "There is much work ahead of us." Without a second glance at his victim, Boss Blind strode off, his steps emboldened.

Cheered by their leader's jovial attitude, the mob of Goriyas quickly scampered after Boss Blind, abandoning the hole with the same sort of disdain that their master had. A few even spat in the hole as they passed by, before jogging to catch up to the head of the line.

Silence prevailed, down in the hole where Kafei lay motionless. Not even the sound of the wind blowing the grass high above seeped down this far. It was with an equal soundlessness that the bright yellow fox appeared with a flick of three tails. Its dainty paws scratched the earth by the motionless youth, as the Keaton regarded the fallen victim. Then, a single blue tear fell from a slitted vulpine eye, and ran like rainwater through the smooth, short yellow fur. Plummeting, the tear soaked quickly into the earth, though it did not darken the soil half as much as the blood of the fallen Hylian.

"Uh!" Kafei snapped up from his sleep with a grunt, his crimson eyes wide and fearful. He'd been having nightmares again, and he groaned as his muddled mind slowly cleared.

_Well,_ he thought to himself_, this is what I get for trying to sleep at night_. Running a hand across his heavy eyes, he shook his head. His hand combed through his unruly, tousled hair, mussed from the night of tossing and turning. As his fingers twined through the purple locks, they traveled further back along his skull. Finally, Kafei's finger traced over the slightly risen scar that ran along the base of his skull and under his left ear, the mark hidden by the Hylian's hair.

_So much for sleep_, he thought, sitting up in his cot, which bounced slightly as the weight upon it shifted. Looking around, Kafei noted the five other beds in the underground bedroom, containing Jim and the other Bombers. Stretched out on the floor was the huddled form of one of the visitors, laid out flat on his back, half hanging out of the sleeping bag. Link's blonde hair fell over his mouth and nose, the loose strands rising and falling with every open mouthed breath the Hylian took. A second sleeping bag lay crumpled on the floor, empty.

"So, I'm not the only restless one tonight," Kafei murmured quietly. He stood, and quietly made his way to the door. He'd never liked the underground rooms too much, as he found them rather stuffy, and too warm. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good.

Stepping out into the hallway, Kafei traveled the well-known stone passage, and mounted the steps that would carry him to the ground floor of the Music Box House. Although there were emergency rooms should the need arise, both Pamela and her father preferred the light, and slept above ground. Daray was staying with them, and the three of them would most likely be fast asleep at this hour.

With this in mind, Kafei opened the secret door slowly, and closed it behind him quietly as not to disturb the father and daughter. The door seemed to melt seamlessly into the wall, fooling most casual observers of its existence. If one was going to have a hidden base, it might as well be supplemented with an equally concealed entrance.

The endless music that gave the Music Box House its name was slightly more subdued during the night than it was during the day. Unbeknownst to most, the music actually served a purpose. For some reason, Kafei suspected an enchantment, the music that sang from the building's core acted as a barrier against some of the less-than-alive residents of Ikana Canyon. He was thankful for that, it provided a slight feeling of security.

Kafei tiptoed across the room. He pushed the front door open a small crack, and felt the cool night air wash over him and send pleasant shivers down his back. Dawn was still hours away, which meant he might even manage a little stargazing, if the clouds weren't too thick.

The darkest marks on Kafei's face only seemed to make his bright red eyes even more poignant as the Hylian quietly let himself outside. Much to his expectation, he found that he was not the only one who had exited the Music Box House that night.

Lying to the left of the doorway, chin on crossed forepaws, was the large black and white wolf that Kafei recognized as their second guest. Kafei could admit to himself that it had been a bit of a shock to find himself in the presence of a shapechanger, but if the Keaton trusted the wolf, then the red-eyed Hylian couldn't say anything against him. The ghost fox was much older, and much more experienced. Nobody could trick a trickster.

Timbre lifted his head slightly, and turned one pointed ear in Kafei's direction. He blinked and yawned widely. Kafei had to admit that the wolf had an impressive set of teeth. _Glad he isn't on the bad guys' side_.

"H'lo," Kafei murmured in an all-too-familiar reserved way. "A mite stuffy downstairsI'm guessing you had the same problem?"

The wolf slowly pulled himself up until he was sitting on his haunches. A moment later, the raven-haired human shuffled into a cross-legged position, hands on knees. "Yeah," he rasped. "A mite stuffy, and a little tooI dunno, tight. Sometimes places like that get me antsy."

Kafei leaned against the side of the Music Box House, breathing the chilled air with a relish. "I know what you mean."

"That, and I wanted to think," Timbre added suddenly. "You're not going to simply leave Daray's parents without a single word that their son is safe, right?"

Kafei chewed his lip. "Well, I certainly don't want them to worry, problem is that everyone here isn't exactlywelcome in Clock Town anymore. Even the fairies. Tatl got herself captured just the other night, and nobody would listen to her anyhow. None of us would be able to carry a message. As for me" the Hylian trailed off quietly.

Timbre turned his head.

Kafei seemed to find his voice again. "Well, as for methey think I'm dead." 

Timbre's green eyes seemed to reflect some inner knowledge as he asked the next question. "are you?"

Instead of shocked or offended by this, Kafei seemed almost bemused, a vast change over his pensive attitude. "Funny question to pose. What makes you ask that, Timbre?"

"Well, odd thing, really. Wolves have sensitive noses, andyou don't have a scent. At all. For a while, I though you might be-"

"No, I'm not dead," Kafei said finally. "Maybe half-dead, just a shadow of who I once wasbut half-dead means still half-alive, right?"

The raven-haired youth nodded at this simple logic. "What happened?"

"Daray says he told you some of itwe were out in the Field, I had to distract the Goriyas. Ran off in the opposite direction. Took a boomerang right here-" Kafei made a slicing motion with the side of his hand as he indicated the back of his head. "Cracked my skull, fell down one of those open holes."

Timbre swallowed.

"At least, that's what I figure happened," Kafei murmured, his voice trailing off. "I suppose that hole should've rightly been my gravebut, I guess I got a second chance. The Keaton found me, and I presume he's the one that brought me back. I woke up several days later, a complete messI couldn't move or anything. That is how Pamela found me one night, bruised and battered beyond recognition."

"And she brought you back here?"

"Yeah, and I slowly regained some stamina, though I've been different ever since."

"You mean the marks under your eyes?" Timbre prompted, not sure why he was being so nosy. "Those weren't always there."

_How did he know that?_ "I've had em ever since that day I fell into the hole."

"So why didn't you return to your parents and your brother?" Timbre asked.

Kafei just stared at his hands. "Coming back after being killed?' Looking like this? I couldn't do it. Besidesmy face looks different because I'm not who I used to be. The Keaton once said the marks were a side-effect of becomingbecoming a shadow."

"You're ashadow?" Timbre was strongly reminded of the Sheikah. Maybe Kafei had some Sheikah blood in him, generations ago. He did have those red eyes, after all. "Well, that explains part of it. Shadows don't have a scent."

Kafei just nodded. "And being a shadow, I must stay in darkness always. In the lightI'm there, but I'm not."

Timbre looked thoroughly confused. "What do you mean? You justdisappear?"

"Pretty much. Without the dark, a shadow is nothing." Kafei shrugged sadly. "No substance. No form. But I'm still _there._ So, I have to stay in shadow. That's why I can't return to Clock Town. I'm not who I was. I don't belong there anymore. I must dwell in the shadows."

"So that's what the Stone meant," Timbre murmured to himself, gaining a quizzical look from his companion. "Erwhat I mean is_I_ could always deliver the message."

Kafei quirked an eyebrow. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask me to do anything. I volunteered. Though I understand if you still think I'm a spy-"

Kafei shook his head, denying the accusation before it was even finished. "I don't. If you or Link had meant any harm towards us, trust me, you wouldn't be here. But surely you can't want to go back to Clock Town, all by yourself?"

"No, I mean it! I could sneak in through the Observatory, if that old secret passage is still intact-"

"How'd you know about that?"

Oops. "Trust me, okay? If you know I'm not a spy, then you must be able to trust in my competence, alright?"

Kafei paused, then nodded. Some might think his acceptance too easy, after all that had happened, but he just couldn't deny the good judgement of the ghost fox. He did, however, remain skeptical of the proposed mission. "And presuming you somehow made it through the passage, and to the Mayor's residence, you could tell my brother that Daray is alright?"

Timbre nodded and puffed out his chest. "Of course. I'll go first thing in the morning. And while I'm at it, I could always, y'know, scope the town out, see what is going on"

"Well, I suppose" Kafei's eyes turned skyward a moment, taking in the multitude of stars. Then, he seemed to make a decision. "Alright then," he said with an air of finality. "Since you voulunteered. I could always send one of the fairies with you-"

"But I don't-."

"You still need a guide. I'll send Tael, he's got common sense. And he doesn't snap as much as his sister."

Timbre shrugged, too tired to argue. "Alright then."

Then Kafei yawned. "Good, I'm getting tired again. Maybe I can sleep now It's odd though, I'd almost given up sleeping at nightbetter to do so during the day, right?"

"Hmm," Timbre said, turning back towards the door. "I didn't know that shadows slept."

Kafei actually chuckled. "I wish you'd been around years ago," he said, not in an unkind tone. "I'd almost forgotten how to smile"

_If only you knew_, Timbre thought to himself. Well, if Link had been able to awaken Sond and Nickperhaps Kafei's liberation wouldn't be too far off.

*****

Dawn. A slight curtain of humid mist hung over Hyrule Field, though even this brief respite of moisture wasn't enough to heal the dead and dying grass. It did, however, cast a certain surrealistic and otherworldly aura, as if the world and all that occurred was only the thing of dreams.

Unfortunately, this would not prove to be a mere dream for the people of Kakariko.

A single tall figure slowly materialized out of the mist, followed almost immediately by more than a half-dozen floating cloaks, swinging their lanterns mournfully so that the mists wouldn't extinguish them. Chiron stepped forward, and regarded the ruined, charred bridge that prevented them from crossing the river into Kakariko village proper.

The Poes halted as their temporary commander did so. Rej, apparently the only one allowed to speak since his promotion, spoke up. "So, now what?"

"We have to get into the village. Unfortunately, thatdestroyed the bridge." Chiron sighed in exasperation as Pedro gave another loud snore, dozing on the assassin's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you'd better hurry up and find a way in," Rej suggested. "Otherwise we'll be in trouble."

"I _know _that." Chiron scowled. "Why _did_ you have to earn a grudge from those Wolfos, anyway?"

As if on cue, several four-legged shadows loped out of the mist, clarifying with an alarming alacrity. Chiron sighed. He'd already had to slay one of the Wolfos when it got too close to his party, but the others were still pursuing them doggedly. One of the shadows moved with an obvious limp, though that didn't seem to slow the Wolfos down much at all. The beasts halted a measured distance from Chiron and the Poes, slightly respectful after the demise of their packmate.

Still edging away, Chiron activated the same spell he'd used when talking to the snakes. The spell worked on any living thing, however, the more intelligent the creature, the less simple it was to get them convinced of your trustworthiness. And Wolfos, though not geniuses, were cunning enough. Definitely more so than the snakes. Of course, the upside of this was that he didn't have to convey his message through pure emotion, as the beasts could comprehend a spoken' language.

As the connection finalized, Chiron inclined his head. "_Why are you following us?_" he demanded.

The big Wolfos with the limp replied, almost disdainfully. "_When we are hungry, we consume. You will suffice."_

"_I would suggest otherwise, unless you want to end up like your packmate_."

The Wolfos just shrugged mentally, though in real life it growled softly. "_One less to feed_."

That gave Chiron an idea. He still had a hand on his guitar' handle, in case the Wolfos decided to rush him. "_If you are hungry, perhaps we could strike a deal_."

"_It _would_ be very kind of you all to offer yourselves as food_" The limping Wolfos stepped forward, flexing his claws, but Chiron quickly quelled him of any ideas, drawing the katana and levering it between the beast's eyes. The Wolfos stiffened slightly. Hunger might make it irrational, but it wasn't _that_ crazy. Yet.

Chiron narrowed his eyes. "_Listen. Inside that village is a large group of humans. I need to eliminate one of them_. _Aid me in this endeavor, and I will make certain that you are fed_."

The Wolfos growled quietly once more. "_Humans. So full of empty promises. Twinrova promised us something similar, and what came of that? The death of two and my laming."_

"_What are you babbling about?"_ Chiron demanded, the point of the katana still pointed directly between the monster's eyes.

"_I wasn't always so crippled. Twinrova promised us great rewards for destroying the Heroes of Time-"_

"But that's who I was after!" Chiron argued. _"Where did you fight them?"_

"_Closer to the huge stone fortress," _replied the creature. _"One of them struck two down with his sword, and the other snapped my leg in two_."

Chiron snorted, but really didn't feel that much sympathy at all for the Wolfos. But he did feel confused. "_How di-"_

Rej made a small noise that sounded like a cough. "Umthe sun's rising. Are we gonna actually _go_ to Kakariko or not?"

"Give me a moment, will you?" Chiron snapped at the Poe. "I'm trying to get these Wolfos to go away, or ally themselves."

"Ally? With Wolfos?" Rej made another funny cough. "You must be worse off than I thought if you think that'll work. It's _not_ going to happen. Wolfos don't deal well with others. Best you can do is stop them from eating you right away. Let's just go."

The Wolfos almost seemed to grin in a grotesque fashion. "_Humans. So indecisive."_

"Fine." Chiron turned his attention back towards the Wolfos. "_Go away, then._ _Go ahead and starve, or whatever. I don't care._"

The Wolfos just snarled unpleasantly. _"Good luck taking Kakariko, human,"_ he said disdainfully. _"But it looks like they already know you're here._"

"What?" Chiron turned his head a fraction of an inch, and saw movement on the other bank of the Zora's River.

"It's a woman with white hair and a Deku Scrub in a cape," Rej said, squinting. When he did so, his little eyes became even narrower. "Looks like we lost the element of surprise. Twinrova'll be so pleased with you."

This last sarcastic remark was too much. Chiron let out an livid yell of fury, and struck out at the Wolfos. However, the furry creature leapt backwards, leaving Chiron's katana to swish through open air. The communication spell slowly abated, as the Wolfos and his pack danced away, and all Chiron could hear was the guttural, growling nasty chuckles that rang in his ears.

Chiron let yell with a rather potent curse word as he slammed his katana into the soil. "I hope they all burn!" He yelled.

Pedro's head snapped up immediately. "Burn? Huh? Where?"

Rej smirked. "Temper temperand you shouldn't do that to your nice sword, it'll dull the blade horribly."

Chiron was about to show the Poe how sharp the blade was when his attention was drawn again towards the group on the shore. It had grown now, and now the Din's Fire girl and a Skull Kid had joined the woman. That girlChiron's eyes narrowed. For some reason, she was familiar and not just because of the encounter the other day. It was almost as if he'd met someone whom he'd parted ways with long ago.

The white-haired woman, whom Chiron recognized as Impa, yelled across to him, and broke his train of thought. "What are you doing here, Chiron?" Even though it was a yell, Impa managed to convey her demanding tone.

"I've been sent by Twinrova, second to the royal Gerudos of Hyrule, to search your village," Chiron yell-replied, trying hard not to grit his teeth. He'd had too many things annoy him this morning, and he was condemned if he wasn't going to lose it while in the sight of enemies.

"I cannot allow that. I do not permit treachery and assassins into Kakariko village."

"Since when do you rule who enters and leaves the town, woman?" Chiron yanked his katana out of the ground. "King Ganondorf is the ruler, not you."

"He may rule the land, but he does not rule the people. If he did, he would prove himself compassionate and wise, and he is neither. He is simply a thief and a murderer. He therefore cannot rightly call himself a King. He is an imposter."

Chiron's face broke into a slight smirk. "I'd watch your tongue. That kind of talk will earn you a cut throat, Sheikah."

Impa smirked as well, her red eyes cold gimlet rubies. "Come and try it, then."

"I wouldn't" Rej started, but Chiron had already risen to Impa's bait, and waded quickly into the river, his tunic turning blue as the water. Though it was hard going and the water rather cold, Chiron pressed on. Pedro rolled off of his companion's shoulder, and hovered along the bank, for once at a loss for words. "Eh, what do I know, anyway?" The Poe rolled his eyes as he and his comrades hovered and watched.

Benz looked nervously up at Impa. "He's *squeak* coming this wayhe looks kind of *squeak* madaren't you worried at all?"

Impa's face didn't turn, though her eyes flickered down to the Deku Scrub. "Not at all. I'm thankful you warned us. We should be grateful that your kind rises so early. He might have caught us unawares otherwise."

Benz's barkskin turned slightly pink at the comment. "It were nothing," he mumbled with squeaky bad grammar.

Impa nodded, and her eyes flicked back towards the assassin, who was not about halfway across the river. It had gone over his head, but Chiron could swim well enough. He'd had to sheathe his sword in order to swim, however.

Impa, however, stood impassively, as if she's casually become a statue.

"Er *squeak* ma'am?" Benz looked slightly nervous again.

"Kaaaat" Aka tugged on the hem of the brown-eyed girl's skirt. "What's Impa doing? He'll attack her."

But Kat seemed as calm as the Sheikah woman. "Just wait and see what happens, alright?"

Chiron was swimming with powerful strokes, towards the far bank. However, something unexpected occurred. Just as he was shooting forward from another kick, his shoulder slammed into something. Chiron gave a startled yell.

"What the-?!"

Impa's smirk widened. "Problem?"

The assassin tread water with a puzzled expression. Striking out with a fist, his knuckles impacted with what appeared to be empty air. He slammed a palm, and encountered the invisible barrier once again. "What is this?" He drew the katana, and the sword clashed with open air as if it had hit a wall.

**CLANG_._ CLANG! CLANG!**

As the blade hit multiple times, a slight shiny ripple seemed to appear, cleanly cut across the median of Zora's River, like an impossibly thin curtain. Rej spotted the anomaly, and floated over the river, intrigued. He probed out with his left hand, the one currently not holding his lantern. Questing fingertips gingerly encountered the wall,' feeling as solid as any castle fortification. "Hmma barrier has been set up." Looking down at the Sheikah, he called out, "I suppose this surrounds the entire village?"

"Indeed. It is designed to keep those who would mean us harm out of Kakariko. People like him." Impa gestured down at Chiron, who was breathing heavily from his futile attacks on the barrier.

"Very smart, Sheikah," the assassin snickered with bad grace. "Tell me, are you that cowardly, or did becoming a matriarch make you soft?"

"No," Impa said quietly. "I am simply protecting the innocent residents of this village. Never mistake that for softness, or cowardice. Cowardice is better represented in other ways. Cold-blooded murder, for one. Or do you wish to contest me further, Chiron?"

Curling his lip, Chiron fumed as was forced to retreat to his side of the bank again, his cape and tunic up to the shoulders completely soaked. Without a way in, there was just no point in attacking the barrier. The Poes and Pedro looked to him for further orders.

"Very well," the assassin said coldly. Pointing out ten Poes, he said. "You. I want you to travel to the Northern entrance of Kakariko, the one that leads off to the mountain pass. If any try to cross, kill them." The Poes nodded and dispersed quietly. "The rest of yousecure this area. As of this moment, Kakariko Village is under siege." Chiron called over to Impa. "You hear that, old woman? You can't hide in your bubble forever. Eventually you will starve. Of course, you could always make it easy on yourself, and hand over the blacksmith now."

Impa said nothing, but shot a glance at Kat, Benz, and Aka. Apparently they were being dismissed, and they quietly walked up the path leading into the village proper. Impa, however, remained.

"What? Nothing to say for yourself?" Chiron mocked.

Impa spoke one last time before retreating. "You know that this is untrue. Lies do not become us, Chiron."

*****

"Who in their right mind piles half a pound of sugar on their oatmeal?"

Jim looked up at Link with a raised eyebrow. "I like sugar. And it's not half a pound, it's only four spoonfuls."

The green-clad Hylian shrugged and gave up the argument. He'd been in a bit of a rut, ever since the discovery of Daray the day before. Although he considered himself quite the morning person, he'd found it difficult to wake up this morning, despite the insistence of the Triforce of Courage. The Hylian leaned, chin in elbow, poking halfheartedly at the oatmeal set out on the wooden table before him.

"You don't like oatmeal?" Came Pamela's voice, directly to his left. Pamela had certainly been less rough since they'd earned their trust, but not all of the disdain had retreated from her tone of voice.

"Just not too hungry," Link mumbled, staring at his spoon with a look of disgust.

"In that case-" A black-gloved hand snaked in from the right and neatly hooked itself around the bowl. Link's breakfast practically zipped across the table. "Thanks."

"Hey!" Link looked up sharply at Timbre who was now downing his oatmeal as if it were going out of style.

"What?" Timbre paused and licked his spoon thoughtfully. "You said you didn't want it"

"I didn't meanack, nevermind" Link switched elbows and scowled deeply.

"You snooze, you lose," Jim commented.

Pamela's father, who was sitting on the right side of Timbre, poked the raven-haired youth on the shoulder. "Huh, with this one around we're gonna run out of food very quickly." Pamela's father was a sort of self-proclaimed scientist-field researcher, and had taken particular interest in the wolf, as he'd never seen one of his species in person before. The older man glanced over at Link, who still looked a bit crestfallen over losing his breakfast. "Aw, don't worry, we've got more in the kitchen."

Link nodded and hurried off to replenish his bowl as Timbre finished off the oatmeal with a slightly guilty air. It was hypocritical of him to yell at Link for being mean, and then pulling stunts like this. Though a lot of times it was just his stomach acting before his brain could catch up to it. Maybe Link had a similar problem, his mouth acting before his brain could. "Wellguess I'd better take off, then."

"Where you going?" Daray's voice echoed from the counter across the room. The little kid looked rather comical as he stood on tiptoe, his chin resting on the counter. His head was turned in the direction of voices.

"I'm going to tell your folks that you're alright," Timbre answered him. "Kafei and I-"

"By the way, where is Kafei?" Link rhymed, his voice echoing from behind the counter.

"He's still sleeping," Pamela said after a moment.

"Heh must be pretty sleepy," Link's voice said.

"Anyway, before I was interrupted-" Timbre paused. "Kafei and I agreed on it last night. I shouldn't be long, I'm pretty fast."

"Yeah, especially if you're hungry and you dangle food in front of his nose," Link said as he reappeared with more oatmeal.

_Well, I kind of deserved that one_. "Tell you what, Link." Timbre stood and stretched his arms out behind him. "Once I get back, we'll go and track down Boss Blind, knock the stuffing out of him, and take back what's rightfully yours. And while we're at it, we'll get Daray's goggles back. How's that sound?" Daray cheered in the background.

"Sounds noble enough," Link said, feeling slightly better as he took a spoonful of oatmeal. "I think that fulfills our heroics requirement for the day."

Tatl flew in with a whir, apparently catching the last thing said. "Heroic requirement?" She snorted. "Sounds almost like you do this kind of thing for your job."

"Er" Link started, and suddenly the Destiny Stone about his neck turned bright green. So far, no one had really commented on it, probably because they thought it was simply some kind of ornament. But now that it had decided to change colors, it was turning every head in the vicinity, save Daray's.

"Woah." Tatl floated down and poked the stone curiously. "Does it do that often?"

"Er, yeah. Even when it shouldn't," Link said, partially reprimanding the Stone. It seemed to shake, cradled in his hand, as if dissenting against being scolded. Link, not in the mood to argue, pulled the chain over his head with one fluid movement.

"Here Timbeyou take it for a while." The Hylian tossed the Destiny Stone to Timbre, who easily caught it in one hand. 

The youth stared. "Why?"

"I don't knowjust think you might need it."

"Well, I'll admit it's a bit neat if it can change colorsbut it isn't _that_ special" Tatl remarked, her arms crossed.

"Eh." Link shrugged noncommittally, then changed the subject. Tatl still hadn't warmed up to him, and it was kind of freaky how she didn't remember him despite all the companionship she'd provided, however grudgingly. "When will you be back? Before lunchtime, I suppose."

"Sounds good," Timbre smirked.

The Keaton appeared from around the counter, tails flowing like gentle water as the ghost fox practically glided across the floor, leaping catlike onto one of the stools at the large wooden table. "Be careful," the Keaton advised in its wheezy tone. Timbre felt a slight surge of jealousy that the vulpine could manage human language when the best he could do as a wolf were exaggerated mimes, and vocalizations that expressed affirmation. "Clock Town is a dangerous place."

"I've had tough times there before, but it's nothing I can't handle," Timbre reassured the Keaton. "Link'll agree with me."

"Mmm-hmm," Link said compliantly through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"All the same," the Keaton replied. "Be careful."

"Don't worry. I will."

At that moment, Tael floated in. If people were close enough, they would have read the perplexed expression on his face as he hovered in front of Timbre's nose. "You're the guy going to Clock Town? You'll never get there fast enough."

Timbre just smirked. "You think so, eh?"

A short while later, Link watched the wolf streak away from the Music Box and plunge himself into the unprotected rocky desolation of Ikana. Tael was a harried violet speck, trying hard to keep up with his sprinting four-legged charge. The Destiny Stone was looped about Timbre's neck, and bounced against the wolf's neck fur every time he bounded forward. Link stared. Hopefully he'd be fast enough to outrun the Redeads. The Hylian shook his head. _Of course he is_, Link thought. _I just hope that he knows what he's doing_.

*****

It took considerably less time for Timbre to make it back to into Clock Town's sight, due to obvious reasons. The Stone bounced continually against the wolf's neck, but he ignored it, keeping his senses peeled in case something nasty, fast, unexpected, or all of the above happened to try anything. Tael, who had long given up trying to fly to keep up with Timbre, was now seated comfortably between his ears, with a fistful of fur in each hand for grip. The fairy hung on grimly, not wanting to accidentally be thrown off. Timbre felt almost euphoric, as it wasn't often he was able to get a run like this. His friends wouldn't be able keep up with him, and he didn't want to leave them anyway.

_Not even any Chu-Chus today_, he thought, impressed. Termina Field remained precariously on that fine edge between listlessness and sickly, slightly faded grass causing waves of movement, as if the wolf were afloat in a viridian ocean. Even the breeze smelled slightly stale.

Timbre shook his head, slightly disgusted, and Tael uttered a slight jingle of displeasure as he was nearly dislodged again. Timbre growled a quiet apology, and turned his continued easy lope southwards, turning away from Clock Town. If he wanted to get into Clock Town in secret, he would need to take the secret passage via the Observatory. And that, was situated _outside_ of Clock Town.

There it was, poking lumplike out of the terrain like a giant spyglass, a small dome-shaped stone structure, though it wasn't nearly as large or impressive as some. Either way, Timbre needed to get over the fence that cut the Observatory off from Termina Field proper.

The wind abruptly changed direction as the wolf circled the structure, looking for the telltale door that led inside. It had been a while since he'd last seen it, after all-

As the wind suddenly blew into his face, Timbre was practically smacked upside the head with a musky equine scent. _Daah!_ Timbre's hippophobia reacted about a millisecond before his brain did, meaning his forequarters and hindquarters tried going on totally opposite directions. The lupine stumbled, the horse-scent still hovering around his head. Tael took flight about his head, confused at the reaction.

"What's wrong? It's just a horse. Over there, see?"

Timbre's ears went back. If there was one thing that scared him in the world, it was horses. Actually, there was the whole kissing issue, but horses were the main _animate_ thing that scared him. His friends had tried unsuccessfully snapping him out of it, but Timbre's fears couldn't be allayed, and they had soon given up.

And it was still in force apparently, as Timbre backed away slowly from the black armored stallion that currently stood tethered to the fence. _Geez, that thing's more massive than Epona_

The black stallion's nostrils flared, and one wild red eye roved back, the whites of the eyes a stark contrast to the raven coat. It spotted the wolf and violet fairy with an alarming accuracy, and the stallion snorted in plain anger, and reared slightly. It was not pleased at all. Maybe it was just the armor, but the stallion didn't seem the friendliest of its kind.

As Timbre gained control again, muscles quivering because they wanted out, he suddenly recognized the horse. A long time ago, during the first months he'd known his friends (at least it had felt like that), they'd encountered Ganondorf riding a huge armored stallion with red eyes.

"Erhello again" Timbre stammered.

He wasn't sure whether the horse understood him or not, but the equine squeal he got in reply, coupled with the sharp jerk on the rope tethering the horse told Timbre it wasn't feeling overly polite. In fact, the wolf had a pretty good idea that if the stallion wasn't currently tethered, it would do a very good job of trying to squash him flat.

At that moment, the rope creaked as it was pulled at again, several strands of the twisted fibers breaking against the semi-sharp edge of the wooden fence.

"Yikes!" Tael squeaked, summing it up for the both of them.

Timbre had had enough, as had his spazzed muscles. Tael could tell Timbre was going to try and jump the fence. Grimly, he flew down, clinging to the wolf's left ear, which was lying flat against the skull still. Nerving himself, Timbre charged the fence. The horse squealed loudly, and reared on its hind legs, ready to kick if anyone got too close. However, closing in on the horse was probably the last thing on Timbre's mind. He ran at the fence, keeping a respectful distance between him and those wickedly sharpened hooves. There was the fence. Ten yards, five yardstaking an almighty leap, Timbre practically flew through the air, clearing the fence easily. As he sailed past, the stallion bucked angrily, furious at the trespasser. However, it seemed to calm suddenly as Timbre's paws hit safe ground on the opposite side. Mouth slightly agape, the wolf stared at the mad horse from the safety of the other side, Tael still clinging to his ear.

"Woah, that thing's crazy!" The thoroughly frightened fairy squeaked.

"Yeah. I hope he doesn't decide to try and jump over after me," Timbre remarked. This was more to himself than for Tael, as the fairy didn't understand growls. Turning towards the door, Timbre looked the portal up and down. "Oh please don't be locked" Reaching up a forepaw, he rattled the door handle, and was gleeful as he found it able to turn. Round doorknobs could be a problem without opposable thumbs, but unlocked door handles were practically a Goddess-send. It took the work of a second to turn the door handle.

The black stallion snorted disdainfully as he watched a black and white tailtip whip around the now slightly ajar door to the Observatory. Moments later, the winged violet speck followed.

*****

_Goshdarn it all! Kafei's flashback was at least TWICE as long as I had intendeddarned descriptive adjectives*scoffs* I was meaning to get about a scene ahead in this chapter, but this seems like the closest cutoff point for a while. Otherwise, you'd be stuck another week without a chapter and about 20 extra pages of stuff to read. Bleah. Well, now that you've read my so-called kind of angsty sad violent' (Pssh, yeah right) chapter, are people still cool with the PG rating? I mean, I could always up it to PG-13 if I had to, but I don't think it's THAT bad. If I don't feel the need, then I won't. Oh, and the villains SHALL be making another appearance next chapter, seeing all goes well. I'm thinking next chapter's going to be a lot more action-oriented, and I'll try my very best to get this plot moving. *cracks whip over plot's back* Move faster! Faster, I say! *whip-crack* Muahahah*cough* Till next time! ^_^_


	15. Chapter 14: Power Trip

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: (I'm gonna leave this one up for a bit) I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns most of the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier, now go read The Kindred, King of Pawns, and Grifter and Snatch!

*****

__

Author's Note: So much to do, so little time. Early classes, every single day of the week. I swear, I've given up sleeping, practically. I mean, if I want to actually get work done, and have some semblance of a social lifeeh. Problematic. And you're not reading this because you're interested in my life, you wanna read the story. So I'll be quiet now and do that. Here's that action I promised! ^_^

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 14: Power Trip

Benz sighed, and slouched against the slowly warming stone wall that was Impa's house in Kakariko village. It had been a long day, at it wasn't even technically noon yet. The news of Chiron's declared siege had rippled through the town like, as the Deku thought of it, a Wolfos pack through his home city.

There hadn't been total panic, mostly due to Impa's influence. Benz was secretly impressed by the woman's charisma, which could calm down even the most hot-headed individuals, and convince even the most impracticable heart to rethink itself. That was something that he, as a lowly Deku Scrub, could never accomplish. At least not among the Hylians.

The Deku sighed and stared upwards. After the mists had cleared up, it had become quite a nice clear, sunny day. The kind of day his kind liked.

Kat exited Impa's house then, rubbing the darkness out of her eyes with the back of her hand. She'd somehow gone back to sleep after the siege began, though emotions had been running rampant. As she left the house, shutting the door, her head turned in Benz's direction.

"Oh hello," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey. What's *squeak* new?"

"Nothing muchVulcan wanted to leave Kakariko this morning when he heard the news, but Impa just told him that he couldn't leave."

"Well, that's *squeak* a good idea, isn't it?" Benz's squeaky voice piped up.

"To a degreeI think Vulcan's got this idea that if he leaves, they'll leave well enough alone with Kakariko. Impa doesn't think so. She says that Chiron's next target will most certainly be her."

"Why?"

"The things she said about Ganondorf. In Hyrule, you just don't get away with saying things like that. You could get charged with insurrection."

"Oh. That's horrible" Benz, despite living in the Lost Woods most of his life, could see the injustice in that. He'd always said what he'd liked. "Does Vulcan really *squeak* think those thieves are coming back?"

Kat shrugged. "It's been about a week, and he said they planned to cross the ocean. Of course, we have no idea if they've even made it to Termina yet. I kind of wish they'd stopped here first-"

"Why?" Benz looked dubious, then surprised as he managed to read Kat's expression. "You *squeak* didn't want to _go_ with them?!"

"WellI dunnoI've always felt there are bigger things out there that I just haven't noticed yet. Does that make sense?"

Benz shrugged, watching a ragtag group of kids run by. Even the tag-games they now played already looked gloomier and more lethargic. It was almost as if the curtain of protection was feeding on the happy energies of the village.

"But, y'know, if I hadn't been here th' first time Chiron showed uphe might not have been stopped," Kat remarked idly. "So maybe it's a good thing they didn't show up."

"If they *squeak* had, I'd have a *squeak* word or two to say to them!" Benz said, remembering his grudge. "Thieves"

"Yeah," Kat murmured. "Impa told me you two were merchants."

Merchants? "Yeahkind of archaeologist-merchants," Benz said, playing up on that.

"So, you sell stuff? I heard a lot of Dekus do."

"Er"

"And archaeologists look for buried treasure, so you must be a kind of treasure-hunter."

Benz just nodded. Come to think of it, the cave that he and Aka called home _was_ rather cluttered with stuff they'd liberated.' Though Benz had always had plans involving selling a lot of it, he'd run up against one problem: the Lost Woods had virtually zero market. There was nobody to sell any of their spoils to. Certainly not to the Stalfos! Aka had suggested his fellow Skull Kids, but most of them didn't have any money. For a while, Benz had considered the Kokiri. And though the forest children were curious and somewhat wealthy, they often didn't have any interest in buying or selling things, unless from their own tribe.

"Say," Benz said, his glowing eyes flashing with dubiousness, "you don't suppose *squeak* you guys might have a use for some of our stuff?"

"Well, it depends. What've you got?"

Benz thought back. "Lots've stuff. Weapons, trinkets, *squeak* pretty rocks"

"Hmmyou could probably could've done quite a bit of business down at Hyrule Castle Town, at least some years ago" She shrugged. "But who knows, maybe if Ganondorf's rule is overthrown-"

"I thought *squeak* you weren't supposed to say things like that," Benz observed.

"Just because the land is free doesn't mean the people aren't," Kat said resolutely. "The way Vulcan's been talking, and the way Impa's been acting makes me feel like all of this is going to come to some sort of head very soon."

"You mean, they're gonna *squeak* try and overthrow Ganondorf?"

"Dunno," Kat said, shrugging. "But if you ask my opinion, all of this is going to end soon, one way or another."

*****

It was about the same temperature inside the Observatory proper as it had been in Termina Field, however it was so much stuffier inside that it seemed much warmer. As he entered the doorway, the smell of the old man hovered about his nose. _Hmm_, _so that guy is still around. He must be ancient by now_. Tael floated alongside the wolf in relative silence, clinging solemnly to Timbre's right ear.

A creaky voice suddenly spoke up. "Eh? Door blew open againthere's a draft-"

Timbre quickly hid himself. It wasn't too difficult, as the main telescope was set upon a risen platform, making the lower level very shadowed, and full of hiding places. Timbre watched impassively as the old Hylian slowly hobbled down the stairs, his faded blue rope sweeping up small dust motes as it dragged along the ground.

The old man peered outside, and grasping the door firmly in both old hands, tugged it shut. He then proceeded to deadbolt the door. Timbre sighed in consternation. That was going to slow him up if he ever had to run for it. _Well, at least he didn't lock the door, like last time_

Timbre sat and watched the old man return to the platform, reminiscing about the last time he'd found the door locked.

_Timbre rattled the doorknob leading to the outside of the observatory. But it was no use, the door was locked. Tejina chewed her lip, agitated._

"It's locked?!" She hissed urgently.

Tim's eyes narrowed, and he couldn't look at her. "It's locked," he sighed. He stopped himself from kicking the door, as that wouldn't help things any and only create noise.

The colorful observatory was closed, the old man who ran it out of town for the Festival. Apparently he was worried about visitors' curious hands possibly damaging the intricate instruments. Normally the Bombers' hideout would block any curious onlookers from entering. But the astronomer's careful planning has spelled unfortunately, trouble for two small children.

Tee was starting to nervously pace back and forth, from the door, to the small exhibit that held the astronomer's Moon Tear. It glowed a little, providing some illumination to the scene. "What do we do now?" She said, looking back at Timbre.

Tim blinked. He hadn't realized it until now, but the look on her face was quite frightened. He'd managed to alert her to the fact that they were literally stuck in Clock Town, and now that their only means of leaving the town had been locked, her eyes were wide with fear. He suddenly felt terrible about everything.

"I'm sorry, I made a mess of everything, if I hadn't gone to see how the magic act worked, none of this would've happened!"

Tee blinked. "What?"

"I said, if I hadn't been so eager to see how you did that disappearing act, none of this would've happened! That crate would still be intact, Viscen wouldn't have a clue we were here, and that Veneer wouldn't have come. It's all my fault!"

Timbre was abruptly jolted out of the old memory when Tael tugged on his ear. Gripping the wolf's ear like a microphone, he whispered as quietly as he could into it.

"Hey, someone's cominghow're we gonna slip by two people? One geezer's one thing, but"

He heard the clomping footsteps as someone mounted the steps from the other end of the Observatory. The wolf sniffed. Whoever the new visitor was, they smelled bad. Not bad' in the sense that Link smelled overly ripe, or even the bad' in the sense of something that had spoiled.

This person smelled of evil.

It kind of hung in the air like a sordid perfume, permeating into the smallest cracks, and there, within the dark corners of things, it multiplied and stained. Timbre shuddered, feeling his guard hairs prickle they often did right before an electrical storm.

The old man's voice wheezed. "Lord Ganondorf," he intoned, "such an honor, gracing me with your magnificent presence" Timbre shuddered again. He was in the same room with the ultimate enemy in the world, and he felt suddenly helpless. Despite there being only four living things in the Observatory, there seemed to be another _presence_ altogether.

_The Triforce of Power_

"Spare me your simpering, old one," came a male voice whose bass seemed to make the very air vibrate with dark melodies. "I am not here because I wish to be."

"Forgive me," the old man said, his voice a tremolo of fear. "How may I be of service?"

"I have been methodically searching Clock Town, and have so far been unsuccessful."

"If I might so ask, my Lord"

"I have been searching for two travelers that my soldiers tell me arrived in town not even two days ago. One is a Hylian wearing green, the other a foreigner wearing a long coat. Both are male, and were traveling my domain armed. Have you seen either of them?"

"I?" The old man coughed dryly. "My Lord, nobody ever comes here. My days and nights are spent here in solitude, as I must complete my studies of the night sky-"

There came an almighty sigh. "Pity," Ganondorf intoned. "They could have escaped through here with nothing more than a senile old fool to sneak by." There was the sound of a body turning, and a cape rippling. "Tell me, old man. Does your telescope often focus on things besides the night sky?"

"No sir, though sometimes the Clock Tower does block-"

"You wouldn't by any chance happen to notice things closer than the heavens? Would you happen to know the location of those who would oppose me?"

"N-n-no s-sir!" The old man's voice raised to an alarmed squeak, as if Ganondorf had suddenly and forcefully lifted him by the collar into the air. "If the Master pleases, I am old, I am only a simple astrono-"

There came another sigh, and the sound of someone being dropped to the floor with a yelp. "Watch yourself, old one," Ganondorf said smoothly. "One can only have so much use to me, and once someone has outlived their usefulness, they tend to have accidents. I shall allow you some time to reflect on that, and return at a later time."

More agonizingly slow footsteps, and the presence of evil slowly melted down the tunnel that led through the sewer and back to Clock Town. The thickness of the air went from the viscosity of gelatin to that of water. Relief.

Neither wolf nor fairy could move for several minutes. Tael was quivering slightly, and Timbre winced, he could feel his ear being sharply pinched as the fairy clenched his tiny fists. Not daring to move, both of them could only sit and listen. The old man was apparently brushing himself off, and muttering quietly.

"Well, I suppose that's it for me thenI've not that much time left anyway, but I might as well finish my workNow where was I?"

Then there was the sound of a scraping chair, and as Timbre turned his ears forwards like built-in transceivers, the scratching of what could only be quill on paper. The old man was still speaking.

"Hmmsome stars have been unusually bright-no, let me fix that," there was a swiping sound as the old man scratched out his error. "Some_constellations_ have been unusually brightwhere are my notesfirst, the Warriorand Canisstarted a week agoboth have been increasingly brighter, though the change is so subtle only one with my kind of advanced equipment would be able to easily discern it." A cough. "Next was the constellations of the Maiden, and then the Alicorn joined the group not much later"

Exhaling in surprise, Timbre's left ear stood up straight as he heard the man's words. Although it was so difficult to remember the so-long ago conversation by campfire, Timbre was certain he'd heard some of those constellations mentioned before.

With a sudden jolt, Timbre found he was finally able to move again. Creeping quietly, the wolf hunkered down and attempted to move towards the secret passage without a sound, with only a small speck of violet light trailing behind him. Sneaking by the old man when he was so engrossed in his work was an easy thing. But even so, neither of the trespassers really wanted to interrupt the ancient astronomer as he finished his final work. He looked very happy at what he was doing.

The wolf's nose wrinkled as the damp, moldy air of the secret passageway clogged his senses. The sewer, which had once been lit in use, was now dark and abandoned. Echoes of lost spirits and bygone memories filled the void. It was completely desolate, even the grumpy Skulltulla had cleared out. Droplets of water trickled from the ceiling, coagulating in dank slimy pools upon the cold stone. Tael's violet cast seemed to make the scene even more eerie.

"Sure is a creepy place. You sure you volunteered for this job?" Tael's voice echoed slightly, even though his tones were at a hush.

Timbre just nodded, wishing the fairy would be quiet. Ganondorf could easily still be within the passage, if he had decided to double back. Small squeaky voices were only bound to make any overhearing ear more suspicious.

He leapt easily across several deeper pools of stagnant water, and breathed a sigh of relief as the tunnel's concave slowly turned upwards.

"I can see light up ahead," Tael murmured. "That means we're gonna be out in daylight in a few seconds, and there'll be people around. I'm gonna have to be quiet, so I don't attract attention. You'd best keep yourself hidden."

Timbre agreed wholeheartedly. If the encounter at the Observatory had done anything useful, it had stressed to him the importance of remaining unseen. Of course, Ganondorf was actively searching for two humans, not a wolf, but still, one could never be _too_ careful. He peered around the corner of the passage's opening, staring with wide green eyes at inner Clock Town.

Last time he'd seen it, South Clock Town had been desolate and practically deserted, save for the odd pair of Goriya now and then, lounging about in a lazy stupor. However, now the place was crawling with Goriya. Literally. Hordes of the little monsters scurried about, on every available walking surface, swarming into open doorways. They appeared to be searching.

_And destroying everything._

Some were even climbing the walls, apparently in order to get access to windows high above the ground. As he watched, he saw one Goriya appear out of a second story window. The little red monster grunted, and shoved a large footlocker out of the window, giggling gleefully as it fell to the street below with a loud splintering crash, spilling its contents onto the street. A group of five Goriya instantly got into a fight as they tore into the ruined box, grabbing everything and anything they could.

Others scampered by in pairs, some carrying things obviously taken from residences, such as clothing, valuables, even squads towing large furniture. Timbre had yet to see any Hylians, though he had a good idea that he wouldn't, either. There was a particularly noxious crash as a foursome of Goriya tore a door off of its hinges, dropped it, and scampered into the now opened doorway.

Timbre turned his head away, but couldn't close his ears to the crashes and desperate cries from within, nor the high-pitched, squeaky cackles of the assailants.

For a moment, he considered throwing himself into the thick of the Goriya until he'd killed every last one of them. Tael drew back slightly as Timbre growled.

Timbre shook his head. _No, here is definitely not a good place to lose your temper_

He felt Tael nudge him from his perch behind his left ear, and he slowly nodded in compliance. Standing and watching was going to accomplish nothing, nor was a suicide dive. He had made a promise, and so help him, he'd make good on that.

Keeping to the relative shadow the overhang of the perimeter structures caused, Timbre slipped off towards the Laundry Pool, keeping as low and as close to the wall as possible. The Goriyas, too engrossed in their cruel fun, did not notice.

Timbre had decided on taking his old' route to get across Clock Town. Since getting to the Mayor's residence would be nigh impossible given the monsters, Timbre's only other option was situated slightly above them.

The roof.

*****

The Music Box's house endless melody was slowly burning itself into his mind. Link stared out of a window and sighed, his eyes flickering down towards the Triforce mark still burning a tattoo into his left hand. The Triforce consisted of three parts; Power, Wisdom, and Courage. He knew Ganondorf still held the Triforce of Power. How could he not, and still manage to take over two countries? Courage, too, was obviously present, upon his very hand.

But what about Wisdom? In his very first adventure, the one where he'd become a receptacle for the Triforce, Link had seen Zelda reveal herself as the carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom. But he had never seen of it since. And it was rather awkward, trying to get an audience with the Princess. First of all, there had been the Guards, but that was nothing compared to the social boundaries.

Zelda had always been rather lofty and disconnected with Link. It was true, they'd shared some sort of bond of duty when the Triforce had become involved, but Link had realized that he'd never been seen more as an elevated delivery boy. As soon as Ganondorf had been neutralized, she'd gone back to being a princess, and he'd gone back to adventuring. And he was perfectly okay with that.

But that still didn't answer his current problem: Where was the Triforce of Wisdom now?

He sat pondering in the mostly empty room, drumming his fingers against the huge wooden table. The others, meaning the Bombers, Pamela, and her father, had all left after breakfast, apparently to work on some secret thing that they weren't too keen on revealing to him. Tatl and the other fairy, Keeto, had gone with them. Daray was playing with the Keaton across the room, in a corner. The blind child was scratching the ghost fox behind the ears with his dexterous hands, and Link was surprised to see a blissful pleasure spread across the Keaton's normally dignified visage.

The Hylian snickered. Just like Timbre.

Footsteps sounded, and Link turned to see the secret door open, and solemn Kafei walk out. The Hylian squinted slightly as the purple-haired youth strode over to the table and sat. It was strange to see him in half-light, it was as if Kafei himself were slightly out of focus. The Music Box House was currently only receiving illumination from the windows that framed it's front, and Link noticed Kafei took the seat furthest from the light. Even so, his outline was hazy, and nearly transparent.

"Sothat's what you meant about staying in the dark," Link murmured quietly. Daray looked up and paused in mid-scratch.

"Mmm-mmm" replied Kafei sadly, staring at one slightly transparent hand. "It's not so bad here, and I can still hold on to things." He proved this by rapping his knuckles lightly on the table. "But full sunlight" here he shrugged. "I've tried going outside before, and it's terrifying. You know how unsettling it is to not only be unable to see your hands, but also be unable to touch your face?"

Link looked surprised.

Daray suddenly spoke. "So you're kind of like me, stuck in the dark, huh?"

Kafei smirked a little. "Yeah," he said to his nephew. Then he looked back over at the Hylian. "So, what about your friend? Did he leave?"

"First thing after breakfast," Link said, pointing to the trenchcoat still hung by its peg. "Both him and Tael. Everyone else went off somewhere, but they wouldn't tell me where."

"Ah," Kafei waved a hand dismissively. "They went further into the canyon. You see, there was a huge fault that we found about halfway down, and it's not just a little crackingthe whole place leads to a giant network of tunnels. Pamela's father has been really excited, he thinks it might have served some use to the Ancient Ikanans."

"Like what?" Link looked confused.

"He thinks they were siege tunnels," Kafei smirked. "But it could be an emergency bolt hole for us if Ganondorf should ever catch on to this place."

Link looked slightly guilty. "I'm hoping our arrival didn't cause any trouble."

"Naah. If the Keaton trusts you, then so do I."

Here the Ghost Fox looked up sharply. "Regarding your quest," he murmured, addressing Link, "Where is the current location of the missing shard?"

Link chewed his lip. "You see, it keeps moving" He quickly explained what had occurred, everything from their arrival in Termina to the discovery of the shard set into the boomerang of Boss Blind.

Kafei listened intently, but idly rubbed one finger along the scar on the back of his head while the Hylian spoke. The Keaton's gaze turned from one to the other, seeming almost confused.

"So you can sense the Master Sword, whether in its entirety or in pieces."

Link showed them his left hand. "I know it sounds outrageous, but that's the-"

"Triforce," the Keaton sometimes finished people's sentences for them, making Link wonder just how much the little yellow creature knew. In fact, the Ghost Fox was regarding him with such intensity at the moment that Link shuffled awkwardly. No wonder animals didn't like to be stared at.

"I also notice one other thing that is odd about you," the Keaton said suddenly.

"What's that?"

Kafei looked on, interested as the Keaton spoke again, a slight purr in its voice as Daray resumed scratching it behind the ears. "Usually I'm rather sensitive to the aura of destiny that surrounds people. sometimes I can achieve a sense of clairvoyance and see where people are headed by looking at their destiny. Everyone, you see, has a destiny, whatever ends it may go to achieve. You, however, have none."

"Idon't have a destiny?" Link coughed in confusion, his blue eyes widening a fraction.

"Butthat isn't possible!" Kafei looked concerned. "Without that"

The Keaton nodded. "It is certainly strange, and alarming. Both you and the wolf have no aura of destiny at all. It is as if someone ripped it forcefully from you, leaving you with no path to travel. It is strange to have no destiny, for it is like the world has somehow forgotten you."

_Tell me about it,_ Link thought, resting his chin on one hand.

The Keaton continued. "Though I did notice the Stone you gave to your friend. Yes, I know what a Destiny Stone is. You realize it takes a great matter of consequence to awaken a Destiny Stone, yes?"

"N-no, I didn't knowI just picked it up a decade ago-"

"I had thought all the Stones gone, either destroyed or leeched of their power. I do believe your particular Stone has some workings in your lack of an aura." The Keaton sat up, two tails curling around its legs as it did so.

Link swallowed. "What's that supposed to mean? If that thing does harm to us-"

"No, quite the contrary. Has it not been guiding you? Has it not led you here?"

"Yeah, so?"

The Keaton bowed its head. "Because you lack a destiny, the Stone is temporarily filling in for you both. It is giving you both a sense of direction, as it were, guiding you as your real destinies would, were they present. Though I must say I am curious as to how you two arrived in such a situation."

Kafei nodded in agreement.

"Well, you two wouldn't believe me-"

"I know the truth from lies spoken, Hylian." The Keaton's gaze became penetrating. "Please tell your story."

_What have I got myself into?_ Link thought desperately, as he took a deep breath and began.

*****

Timbre's tail thumped the thatched roof as he stared downwards. If he wasn't too mistaken, he was currently sitting on the roof of the Mayor's Residence. The entire trip across the roofs, the wolf had observed Goriya scampering this way and that like fuzzy ants, continuing what was apparently a search' of Clock Town.

Pillaging spree, more like it. Timbre bared his teeth in a frustrated reaction, and tried to think of some way to get into the Mayor's Office unseen. Tael seemed to understand, and jingled slightly as he thought.

Timbre's thoughts were brought to a sudden, screeching halt, as a massive caped figure suddenly swept in from behind the Milk Bar's southern wall. With him came a very familiar and unpleasant smell.

_Is thatGanondorf_? Timbre found himself suddenly staring down at the ultimate antagonist. The Gerudo King was even more massive than he'd remembered as a child. The desert-patterned dark cape, the jeweled circlet on his forehead, even the spike-kneed leg guards — the Gerudo looked every inch the pinnacle of tyrannical rule. And that _presence_ that had followed the evil man was back.

Timbre felt himself involuntarily puff up, and it took a lot of calm breathing to stop himself from simply launching himself off the roof and at the evil man's throat. _Where's that going to get you? _He admonished himself. _A broken spine, if you're lucky enough. The fall alone could break your neck._ As the Gerudo strode across the cobblestone street, Goriya scattered in his wake. They barely made it up to Ganondorf's knees, and Timbre noticed with grim satisfaction the utterly terrified expressions they wore as he passed.

By line of sight, it was obvious where Ganondorf was headed - the Mayor's Residence.

Tael blinked. "How're we going to get inside?"

However, Timbre wasn't able to reply, as suddenly there was the sound of a door bursting open, and Kafei's older brother practically flew into view. The man's fists were clenched as he strode deliberately to intercept the Gerudo, ignoring everything else.

Ganondorf smirked unpleasantly as the man approached. "Where's your father, boy?"

Big Kafei's shoulders were hunched in complete rage. "Where is he?!"

"Manners." Ganondorf's voice was deceptively even. "You should bow before a King."

Big Kafei made no move to do so, and the Gerudo's heavy brow knitted. "Impudence," he murmured, and made a slight gesture with his right hand. Almost immediately, a faint reddish glow surrounded the violet-haired youth, and he gasped quietly as his body was forced into a kneel.

Timbre clenched his teeth for the second time, only good sense keeping him still this time.

"There now," chided the Gerudo King, "was that so much to require?"

Big Kafei's voice was harried, as if it took a massive effort to speak. "Where is he?"

"I am the one requiring answers here, boy."

The man's head forced itself up, despite the powerful magic holding him down. "Where is my son?!" The absolute apprehension of a father fearing for his son's life was clear in those four words.

"Oh," Ganondorf shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Perhaps heran away. Pity for, being sightless, isn't it? So many horrible things can happen to one who cannot see-"

The red aura increased, and Big Kafei painfully bent double, forced to hold an obeisant position, despite every effort to rise.

"Now," said Ganondorf, as if this had all been a pleasant conversation. "I do believe I have a few questions for _you_. As you can tell, the searches have been so far fruitless."

"Searches?" Big Kafei shook. "Yourare destroyingClock Town!"

"I know, I know," Ganondorf said with mock pity. "A shame, really. I'd tell them to stop in an instant, if you would just tell me where those two trespassers went."

"I told you before, I don't know!"

"Perhaps your father the Mayor knows, then."

"He knows nothing of this!"

"Then I suppose he is of no use to me, then?" Ganondorf crossed his arms. "If that is the case-"

"Leave him out of this!" Kafei said angrily. "Why must you do this?"

The Gerudo just smiled again. He did so in an unpleasant way. "Because you'll learn in this world, boy, that there are two types of people: Those that want their way, and those that _get_ their way. I just so happen to be one of those who get my way, without question. It would be wise to learn this before anybody close to you is hurt. Your pretty wife, perhaps."

The red aura flashed angrily again, and Big Kafei was slowly pressed into the ground, as if a giant invisible boulder was laid upon his back. Although he fought, he couldn't fight the overwhelming might of the Triforce of Power. The father crumpled to the ground in a painful heap, and Ganondorf stood over him, shaking his head and clucking his tongue disapprovingly.

"This will continue until either things turn in my favor, or Clock Town is reduced to rubble. Remember that when you make your choices."

With a dramatic swirl of dun-colored drapings, Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo spun on one ponderous heel and walked slowly back the way he had come. The Goriya all stood aside, silent as their Master took his leave.

Timbre, however, stared at Big Kafei's motionless form. Was the man still alive? It was hard to tell, but the Goriyas, goaded back into action now that their Master was gone, were starting to creep forward towards the unmoving man like starving jackals. The snickers on their faces told only too well that they were glad to have a completely helpless victim. 

_AARGH! _Unable to stop himself from acting, Timbre jumped from the roof, and slid awkwardly down the bushels of thatch, hitting the ground at a stumbling run. With a thunderous snarl he charged the Goriya.

"What?" Tael flew down after the wolf as Timbre swiftly covered the distance between the building and Big Kafei's motionless form. The startled little monsters scattered like raindrops at the wolf's rush, stopping a good dozen yards away and staring with wide eyes. Tael hovered closer to Big Kafei, and finally the fairy sighed.

"He's dead, then?"

Timbre looked at Tael, and slowly shook his head. Then his ears twitched as he glanced behind him. Many of the Goriya, having recovered from their initial shock, were starting to inch closer, chattering to each other in their high-squeaks. One took out its wooden boomerang, snickered, and threw it expertly.

Timbre just growled, and as the crude weapon flew at his head, he stepped neatly to one side, jaws clamping down easily on the boomerang. Then, temper still flaring a bit, the wolf bit down disdainfully on the wooden weapon.

SNAP.

Timbre contemptuously spat out the two splintered ends of the ruined boomerang, and glared meaningfully at the Goriya. The entire company took a respectful step back, none of them able to meet eyes with the furious creature.

"Sheesh." Tael's voice had a respectful ring to it. "If this guy's alive, it's a miracle."

At that moment, Big Kafei groaned, and twitched slightly.

"It _is _a miracle," the fairy said, awed.

"Ouch," Big Kafei mumbled, then slammed an angry fist onto the cobblestone ground as he came more to his senses. "Thatmy son" The son of the Mayor clenched his teeth as he slowly raised his head.

Timbre immediately took several steps back and sat down, still keeping a watchful and stern eye on the crowd of Goriya.

"W-what?" Big Kafei stammered, and slowly sat upright and stared at the two creatures in front of him. "What are-"

"Don't worry, we're friends," Tael assured the confused Hylian.

"We?" Big Kafei squinted. "Isn't that a Wolfos?"

Timbre rolled his eyes.

"Er, not exactly," Tael said delicately. "But that's not the matter to worry about right now-"

"Kafei!" A female voice rang out as a door slammed open for the second time. With a flurry of skirts, Anju hurried out to her husband, drawing back fearfully at the wolf, who was still holding off the Goriyas with a penetrating stare. She was even more shocked when the creature respectfully stood aside, like a patient watchdog. "Kafei, what happened?!"

Big Kafei struggled onto his knees. "Ganondorf. HeI think he took our son, Anju"

The teary-eyed wife instantly fell into an embrace with her husband. "Not Daray!"

The Goriya were beginning to snicker again, and the noise brought the mourning couple to their senses. "We'd best get inside, Anju," Big Kafei said thickly, unable to hide the trail of tears running from each cheek.

Anju nodded, and looked to Timbre. "What about-"

"He's a friend. So am I," Tael declared again.

Big Kafei sighed. "This day in age, I'm not sure who to trust anymore. How do I know you are not lying to us?"

"We are messengersif you hold this town dear, then you'll have to trust us."

The Hylian shrugged hopelessly. "Well, it's not like we have anything left to lose. Very well" Big Kafei struggled upright, though he was clearly depending on his wife for support. Whatever force Ganondorf had used on Big Kafei, it had clearly been crushing.

The pair of Hylians walked back slowly to the Mayor's residence, and behind them walked Timbre, who was still glaring at the horde of Goriyas. Now that their enemies were retreating, their craven hearts seemed to swell boldly.

"Yah!"

"Cowar'!"

"Mutt, broke boom'rang!"

Timbre had to force himself to not turn back. Those monsters were just asking for it. Tael trailed behind them all, still glancing nervously from the wolf to the Goriya horde. He was slightly worried that his companion would suddenly plunge headfirst into the thick of them.

As it was, this was not meant to be. The door closed with a bang as all four entered, followed by the unmistakable scraping of a deadbolt. The Goriya were locked out.

For the moment, anyway.

Anju helped her husband to the living room wordlessly, and gently laid the exhausted man out on the couch. Letting his head fall back, Big Kafei brushed a few strands of violet hair from his eyes. Timbre and Tael had hung back in the foyer, feeling slightly awkward.

"You might as well come in and explain yourselves," he said wearily. The Hylian apparently was nursing a large headache, as he rubbed his temples. Anju, meanwhile, had run off into another room, murmuring about Big Kafei feeling feverish to the touch.

Timbre walked in slowly, not sure of the reaction he was about to receive. It wasn't often he was invited indoors in his current state, so becoming a sudden guest made him feel unusually shy. The big wolf padded over past one couch, and discovered he was not the only one in the room with Big Kafei.

An older couple, whom he recognized as Mayor Dotour and his wife Madam Aroma sat on the smaller couch. Both were clearly showing signs of age. Dotour's hair, once as violet as both his sons', was now almost completely gray. The bags under his eyes were much larger, and wrinkles that had not been there a decade ago crawled across the Mayor's face.

His wife, too, had a tired look in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Her hair, once a slight crimsoned brunette, was now like spun silver, tied back in a simple bun, instead of the elaborate style he'd last seen her wearing. Though still big-boned, she had the look of one who had become sickly and lost weight. Both of them stared at their very odd visitor, and the flickering purple light hovering shyly by the wolf's left ear.

"Whatis _that_" Madame Aroma said, some of her old fire still in her voice.

"It's alright, Mother," Big Kafei said, managing a half-smile. "He's a friend, or so I've been told."

Mayor Dotour's throat bobbed, and he swallowed several times. "You do realize you've just let a full-grown Wolfos in through the door, son"

Tael piped up suddenly. "He's not a Wolfos!" This statement gained the fairy several raised eyebrows.

Timbre sighed. _Guess I'd better let them in on this whole fiasco_, he thought. Moments later, he'd reverted to his human self. "He's right."

If the Dotours had been preparing themselves for anything, it wasn't this. Madame Aroma let out an alarmed half-shriek, and both the Mayor and his son's jaws dropped silently. Timbre bowed awkwardly, hoping that he wasn't about to find himself in big trouble.

"I guess I should ask your pardon, I don't mean to alarm," he said with practiced politeness. Formal situations were rather awkward for him, and he had to swallow several times to keep his throat from drying up. He'd never thought he'd dare to reveal his nature in such a blunt manner.

Mayor Dotour stared, but calmed himself enough to speak. "II suppose we're going to be offered an explanation."

"Please," Big Kafei said thickly. "You're one of those two guys Ganondorf is searching for, aren't you?"

Timbre nodded, chewing his lip. "Trust me, we're on your side."

"Where's the other one?" Big Kafei prompted. "Don't worry, I'm not about to turn you in. Nobody deserves that. Like I'm in any condition to, anyway"

Timbre breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't say exactly where, but he's safe, and so is your son."

Big Kafei jerked upright, and winced. "Daray's alright?!"

Timbre nodded. "Link and I, we found him stranded out in Termina Field. That Goriya leader had taken his goggles you see, and snapped his walking stick-"

Big Kafei nearly let loose a string of curses, but desisted in the hearing of his parents. "But is he well?"

Timbre nodded. "He's fine, he wasn't injured, just shaken up a bit. They wanted to return him to you, I think, but it was too risky to return to Clock Town."

"They?" Big Kafei squinted. "You're one of the rebels, aren't you?"

Timbre snorted, finding this slightly funny. "I guess you could say thatI'm certainly against what that tyrant's done to the world, if that's what you mean"

Madame Aroma swallowed. "Is it safeI mean, if we're caught with-"

"Oh, I don't plan to stay here, Madam," Timbre said. "I only came here to make good on a promise to a friend of mineto tell you that your son is alright."

"A friend?"

As Big Kafei spoke, Anju arrived, carrying a bowl filled with water, and a damp cloth. Upon sighting Timbre, she nearly dropped the entire thing in shock. "What are youwait, you stayed at the Inn the other night...what happened to the Wolfos?"

Timbre nodded and waved. "Er, don't worry about it, Anju."

For some reason, hearing her own name seemed to calm her down. "Where's the other one?" Anju asked curiously, kneeling down beside her husband, pushing him back into a reclined position. She wrung out the wet cloth and put it on Big Kafei's forehead.

"Everyone's fine. We'reout of town, somewhere. I can't tell you where, though."

"What about my son?" Big Kafei demanded.

Anju jerked upright. "Daray? You know where he is?" Timbre suddenly found the red-haired mother staring at him with desperate brown eyes, and all he could do was shrug helplessly.

"He's safe, that's all I can say. I can't risk anyone overhearing-"

Tael nodded from his perch, which was currently Timbre's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was risky enough of him just to come to tell you guys in the first place!"

"You're not making this any easier," Timbre reprimanded the fairy.

The older Mayor and his wife, who had remained silent for some time, shuffled.

"You'renot planning on staying here?" Madam Aroma said finally.

Timbre shook his head. "No, I'll be out of town before noonwhat time is it now?"

"You've got about an hour," Mayor Dotour said after checking his pocketwatch.

"What about Daray?" Big Kafei reiterated. "Will you be bringing him back?"

Timbre sighed. "I don't know"

Mayor Dotour spoke up again. "If he's returned, it'll be hard to sneak him under Ganondorf's nose. And he'll be bound to notice that the boy who supposedly was lost has returned" Here he looked at his son with a penetrating stare that was quite unlike his formerly twitchy manner. "It would be risky for Daray to return. Do you really wish to endanger your son like this?"

Anju looked sharply at her husband. "If we were found outGanondorf would demand more questions, and we still wouldn't have any answers. And Ganondorf has proved in the past he feels no remorse over murdering the innocent-" Anju quickly turned her head away and rewetted the cloth, wiping her eyes casually as she did so.

Big Kafei nodded, though his eyes looked pained. Timbre felt miserable. He'd known that just _telling_ them their son was okay wouldn't be enough. They wanted their child back, to see him and have him under their care where he aught to be. But under the circumstances, reuniting the separated family would be nearly impossible. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of that made it difficult for him to swallow.

Suddenly, Timbre had an idea. "What if you came with-"

"I couldn'tClock Town needs me, more than ever now" Big Kafei groaned miserably, and Anju re-wetted the cloth, wiping her eyes a second time. "I can't leave."

Tael just nodded.

"And I cannot leave my husband," Anju swallowed. "Daray will therefore have to remain where he isfor his safetyis he well? Is he happy?"

"He's happy and well, yes, though he misses you terribly." This was true. The previous night had been difficult for the little boy, who'd tossed, turned, and fretted for hours, before finally falling asleep in Kafei's arms. Timbre was sure that it would've been even more difficult to calm the boy without Kafei's presence. 

Madam Aroma cleared her throat. "It is nearly noon."

"Then I believe I must go," Timbre said.

"How will you leave town without them knowing?" Mayor Dotour asked.

"The same way I got in," Timbre said. Then he sobered. "I'm sorry I've brought you so much grief," he said awkwardly.

"No, you did a very noble thing, and at great personal risk, I might add," Mayor Dotour said. "There's no need to apologize."

"At least I know my son is alive," Big Kafei said. "And I am grateful for that."

Anju stared at the floor desperately, bit her lip, then looked over at the raven-haired youth with an expression that nearly brought him to tears. "Tell him we send our love, and that we will see him again."

Timbre's eyes radiated assurance, though even he wasn't able to hide the slight tremolo in his voice as he answered. "I'll do that, ma'am." 

*****

Kafei and the Keaton were regarding the green-clad Hylian as he finally finished his story. For a moment, a kind of silence hung over the air, until Daray, who was happily seated in his uncle's lap, spoke up.

"So, you knew Kafei when he was my age?"

"Yeah," Link said with a slight smile. "Though he won't remember it, I think."

"I don't," Kafei said, eyebrows raised in wonderment. "It's hard to believe-"

"But he spoke the truth," wheezed the Keaton. "What remains to be seen is _if_ you will remember at some later point."

"I think you will," Link said. "Maybe when we met up with others. There's Sond and Nick. Those names ring a bell?"

Kafei shook his head. "Sorry."

"Hmm. Do you remember Ty? Or Chiron? Or Kat? Come on, don't you remember Kat? The times she blasted everyone with her overzealous Din's Fire?" Link quirked an eyebrow.

"Nope," The shadowed Hylian shrugged unhappily. "Then again, I really don't remember a lot. I've got a horrible memory. Didn't remember my own name for almost a week when Pamela found me. Blows to the head can do that to you."

"You got hit on the head too?" Daray's head turned towards Kafei's chin. "Like I said, we got a lot in common, eh?"

"Yeah. I wonder when that friend of yours is coming back."

Link smirked. "Just start cooking lunch. He'll smell it from miles away and come running," Link smirked. "And it doesn't even have to be good food, he'll eat _anything_ when he feels like it."

"Well, it makes sense," the Keaton said. "Metabolically-"

"Meta-what?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Well" the Keaton cleared its throat importantly. "Your friend, due to his nature, requires much more energy than a normal human to function, therefore his internal systems are going to require more food to operate. Thus as he gets hungrier, he's going to feel more ill at ease."

"Tell me about it," Link grumbled. "All he does when he's hungry is complain."

"You would too," the Keaton said primly. "Now, to the business of the shard-"

The shard! "Yeah, we should definitely do something about that." Already his left hand was twitching again. "I know where it is, in the possession of Boss Blind. But how do I get it back?"

"I suppose you'll have to steal it, somehow. As soon as your friend returns, you must move in great haste to retrieve it from the Goriya, by whatever means necessary. From what you've said, it is of the utmost importance that your quest succeed." Watching Link nod in agreement, the fox continued. "Where is the general location of the shard at this moment?"

Link shut his eyes and concentrated. The tug lurched, but instead of an incessant pull, like it often would do, yanking him off his feet, it felt strangely disjointed. If he used a simple analogy- say that of one end of a line was tied to his wrist and the other to the missing piece - it would be like the line were growing slack, as if the goal on the other end wasn't pulling away. Almost as if-

"It'smoving. It's moving_towards_ us" Link said, eyes still closed.

"Towards us?" Kafei blinked. "Odd."

"Yeah, it's odd, alright" Link's left hand slowly rotated, pointing towards the front door of the Music Box House, where a the window allowed light to enter. As the morning had progressed, the intensity of the light (and the transparency of Kafei) had increased. "It's approaching fromthis way." His eyes snapped open. "If it's approaching us-" He looked over at Kafei with a worried expression. "The shard is attached to the Goriya leader's boomerang."

Wordlessly Kafei rose, and gently deposited Daray in his seat. Striding across the floor, Link watched, amazed as the violet-haired Hylian randomly faded in and out as the light from the windows cast over him in his passing.

He paused a while, staring impassively out the window. Then he turned his head away and looked at the others. He sighed.

Taking the cue, Link stood and crossed the room, staring out the window. He swallowed with difficulty as he stared out, clear-eyed, into the coarse and angular rock landscape.

Boss Blind and a squadron of Goriya were standing outside.

*****

_Bah! Cliffhanger! My apologies. I've been working on this chapter for a while, cause I had a lot of trouble with some of the Clock Town scenes. I still think the Dotours are slightly more trusting then they would be. Then again, if all they had to hang on is hopebesides, the fact that the person who came to them is currently a criminal' in Ganondorf's eye is probably enough proof for them. Other odd things to note: I found it funny that the Keaton mentions matters of consequence' because it suddenly brought me back to reading The Little Prince,' which has a fox in it. I think in odd ways. Pictures:_

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=243626 -- It's Link, eating oatmeal. Rejoice as I sort of figure out how to draw his hair. O_o

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=244998 -- That's just a random Goriya. At least that's the way I imagine them. Had to look up the manual picture, and kind of base it off of those.

__

That's it for now. If updates are a bit slow, blame it on the bleepload of college work I have to do. See ya later!


	16. Chapter 15: Early Frost

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: (I'm gonna leave this one up for a bit) I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns most of the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier, now go read The Kindred, King of Pawns, and Grifter and Snatch!

*****

__

Author's Note: Blarg! Need sleep. Can't sleep, must workheh, really I'm okay, I'm just tired. Woo. Eh, sorry bout last chapter not containing a lot of humorguess it was just kind of the serious' chapter, what with the evil bad guys and the cliffhangers and such. There will be humor in this one, I promise! Oh, and battle. Kind of sort of graphic, though I don't usually go through the trouble of describing the exact hue of the light reflecting from the wet, glistening coils of the small intestine-okay, I'm stopping right there. Blech.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 15: Early Frost

It had been an interesting few days for the Goriya, to say the least.

There were four compass directions in Termina that spread out from Clock Town, as if the town itself were a massive compass rose, starlike points striking out radically from the center. Of those compass directions, Boss Blind was currently searching the fourth, with the aid' of his minions. He almost regretted having requested backup for his mission: Goriya were notoriously fickle, and complained and argued constantly.

All previous three compass directions had ended in misadventure: not only were there no signs of hideouts, and worse yet, all the searches had ended in unmitigated disaster. Like Snowhead, for example. They'd arrived at the settlement of Gorons, who were simple enough to let them in. But while they searched, several Goriya were unlucky enough to be in the wrong place when the Gorons started practicing their rolls. They'd apologized profusely afterwards, but that had only made Boss Blind more irritated.

The Southern Swamp, too, had ended in catastrophe. Several of the heavier Goriya were actually physically sucked down into the swamp's mire, having the unfortunate disadvantage of being too short to swim and too heavy to skip along the lily pads. The Deku Kingdom, too, had promptly banned him from searching their premises, pontificating this statement with a barrage of Deku Nuts. Meanwhile the nearby tribe of monkeys hooted and hollered with laughter. Boss Blind still had the bruises. It had been unnecessary, anyhow, as there had been no sign of a hideout.

Great Bay had been completely deserted. The Zoras, having left long ago for warmer southern lands, had left a great underwater network of cave systems that Boss Blind was certain would be the new hideout for the renegades. But he found himself foiled once again: the caves were completely empty, abandoned tunnels had been stripped of everything that might have supported any type of settlement.

Now the blue Goriya and his slightly smaller band found themselves in the one place he had dreaded the most to visit: Ikana Canyon. The horrible stories of the dead who walked as if alive had not escaped the monster's ear in his years of experience. He'd considered giving up his search until he remembered Ganondorf's orders. Should Boss Blind be unfortunate enough to fail at his mission, he would most likely be killed.

However, this would not come to pass. Boss Blind allowed himself a little grunt of satisfaction as he gazed at the Music Box House. Whipping the goggles off of his face, he quickly replaced them with his normal eyewear, and smirked. The goggles had shown him the Music Box House — and what was hidden beneath it. It was hard to believe that such an inconspicuous little place, nestled in the most decrepit region of Termina could hold such an interesting set of tunnels beneath it.

Then again, that was what a secret hideout was for.

One of the Goriya tapped him gingerly on the shoulder, squeak-growling in the native Goriya dialect. When speaking amongst each other, it was a lot easier to do this than clamber clumsily over the Hylian tongue's groans and throaty sounds.

"Boss! What'cha see?"

Boss Blind just smirked. "We've got ourselves a hideout."

The Goriya bared its teeth in a grin. "Yah! Should we go alert Master Ganondorf? Or do y'want that honor?"

Boss Blind thought for a moment, chewing his moustache. "I suppose" Then again, say Ganondorf was in a bad mood. The blue Goriya swallowed heavily. Better someone else's neck then his own, after all"I shall hold the base until he arrives," the Goriya said importantly, as if this had been his plan all along. "Go, take two others with you to Clock Town and tell Master Ganondorf that we have discovered the rebel's base."

"Yes sah!" The obedient monster saluted dutifully and scampered off.

"Huh." Boss Blind looked over at his remaining minions, about thirty or so. "Search the vicinity for secret bolt-holes and exits, and secure this area. I don't want anything entering or leaving." he ordered.

"B-but s-sir!" another Goriya whined. "Wh-what if the zombies-"

"Idiot!" Boss Blind spat. "It's daytime out. Ghosts and undead can't stand the light! Stop being lazy and search the area."

"Y-yes sir!"

Boss Blind nodded. "Good." He turned back towards the Music Box House, sandy gravel crunching like cold frost under his boots. "We've got them."

*****

"Sssoo."

Koume turned a puzzled eye on her other half. "What?"

The grass far below the two witches trembled like it would before a great hurricane, and a slight blast of cold wind buffeted the Fire Witch. Slightly annoyed, she found herself slightly off balance, and was forced to lean forward slightly on her broom to steady herself.

"Hey, watch that ice power of yours!" Koume snapped. "You'll blow us both away!"

"That wasn't me," Kotake said matter of factly. "You know fully well our ssson likesss to make an impressssive entrance, no matter the audience." A crooked clawed finger pointed towards Clock Town, where a slight movement caught all four of their eyes.

A huge burly man rode an equally imposing horse out into Termina Field at full gallop. However, instead of bolting across the Field, as one would expect, the man suddenly spurred the stallion into a scream, and it reared as if biting flies. With a sudden jolt, the horse arched its back, and a pair of crimson, batlike wings suddenly burst from the creature's back. The black stallion flapped its wings several times, then threw itself effortlessly to the winds, carrying both its own weight and that of its masters' high into the air.

"Pssh. Showoff." Koume rolled her eyes dramatically as Ganondorf, atop his now-winged steed, approached with the speed of a hawk and the silence of an owl. As the winged equine drew close to the two witches, Ganondorf pulled heavily on the reins, and the stallion pulled itself sharply, flapping its wings occasionally to stay airborne. The three hung in the air, so far up that they would resemble little more than flickering specks in the glaring bright of the late morning.

For a moment, their son did not speak. Then his eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"Lord Ganondorf, our beloved ssson," Kotake drawled, bowing low.

"We come to offer our services," Koume finished, equally obeisant.

The Gerudo quirked an eyebrow fiercely. "I did not require your services," he said shortly, puzzlement in his deep meta-bass voice.

"Yesss, but we believe that we can asssisst your effortsss to dessstroy thossse who ssstill foolissshly oppossse you in thissss land," Kotake hissed sibilantly, drawing each word out emphatically, as if such a performance would appease her son. "Both hidden and at large."

"How do you know of my plans?" Ganondorf demanded. "Have you been spying on me again?"

Koume quickly tried to salvage the situation. "Spy? We would never spy on you, son. We are diviners, seers of the future, you know. We were called here by some other force that pleaded our assistance."

Ganondorf looked uncertain. "But why? I have the situation under control. If you think you can manipulate me-"

"Not at all, not at all," Kotake soothed. "Perhapsss your visssit to Termina hass been too long, isss not His Majesty grown weary of thisss?"

"It is true that I tire of the foolish games the ones who would defy me play," Ganondorf mused to himself. "They bore me. Perhaps I should level their Town entirely."

"I have a better plan," Kotake offered.

The Gerudo King grunted. "Hmm?"

"I propossse to bury the entire land in frost and sssnow. A great blizzard, which will freeze them until they grow weary of their inssssolence."

"Hmm. Intriguing." Ganondorf rubbed his chin. "The fools seem reluctant to offer me any kind of information, even when I allowed the Goriya to take the Town. Perhaps smothering them in their own homes would loosen their tongues"

"And cripple the defenses of the rebels," Koume offered. "If they cannot move, they will have to remain in their hideout-"

"Hmm. I have sent Blind out to find their base. If he has found it, this would prove a benefit. If he has not, no bother. I'll take care of it."

"Better yet," Koume added, "_We_ could take care of the insurgents for you."

"Why?" Ganondorf had a definite skeptical look in his eyes now.

"You sssaid yourssself that you grow bored with petty mutineersss," the Ice Witch said simperingly. "Why ssshould a King of your magnificence sssstoop to sssuch indignitiesss? Perhapsss the reassson they insssurect isss becaussse it drawsss a direct reaction from you. Perhapsss in your abssence your disssdain will dampen their ssspiritsss. You need not bother yourssself with sssuch trivial mattersss, ssson, when we are all too willing to take the matter ourssselves."

Ganondorf said nothing for a long time, pondering deeply as his mount rose and fell with every swooping wingbeat. The twin witches regarded their son, the wind from the stallion's wings rustling through their ornamented robes like an undulating serpent.

Slowly, the knit-browed head of the Gerudo King rose to stare the witches in the eye. "Very well," he said slowly. "Perhaps you speak the truth. My presence here could make them think their pathetic forces are of some worth."

"Go on back to Hyrule, where you belong," Koume suggested smoothly. "Leave the scum to those loyal to the King."

For a brief moment, Kotake was sure that Ganondorf was going to be irritated by these words. But much to her relief, the King nodded. "Very well. I weary of this land anyhow. I shall return to Hyrule."

Both witches bowed reverently, dipping their long noses in tribute. "It shall be done as you wish, my lord."

If Ganondorf suspected anything, he did a fine job of hiding his emotions. Gathering up the reigns, he swung his winged steed around. The seemingly tireless stallion whinnied and wheeled, circling the two witches as its master guided it to new heights. Above the sound of flapping wings, the witch sisters heard the roar of Ganondorf's voice.

"I expect this land to be buried in snow by nightfall!"

"It sssshall be done!" Kotake answered as the stallion circled one last time high above their heads, before setting its wings in a powerful glide towards the twinkling ocean. Ganondorf did not look over his shoulder or make any kind of farewell gesture, but it was clear that he was departing. As the two witches stared after the quickly diminishing form of the Gerudo, they murmured quietly to each other.

"Well, done, sister."

"Thank you, sssissster."

"So, shall we begin?"

"I do believe _I_ ssshall. It isss my honor, after all, asss _I_ control the chill wind." Kotake remarked.

"Huh. Spoilsport." Koume grumbled behind her sister's back.

A rheumy eye snapped open. "What did you call me?"

"I didn't say anything."

"I could have sssworn you did."

"I didn't say anything!" snapped the Fire Witch.

"Yesss you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yesss you did!"

"Look, are you going to bury this forsaken land in snow or not? If so, you'd better get going!"

Kotake made an aggravated noise, stared up at the heavens, and opened her palms wide. This was going to take some effort. One didn't control the weather without some consequence, after all."You take too long." Koume grumbled, chin in wrinkled hand.

"Patience!" hissed Kotake, as she closed her eyes in concentration, palms face upward as if pleading for money. "Fire may burn the sssssoul, but ice can freeze so numbingly that its very touch feels like a thoussssand tongues of the hottest inferno! That is the power of the cold, as it ssssseeps the warmth of life, to replace it unerringly with the black, still, nothingnesssss of absolute zero. That issss death at itssss peak, when the body liessss, sssstill, cold, and frozen. Ah yesss, sssisster. Thisss will be a blizzard to remember!"

*****

Far away, in the depths of the tranquil Lost Woods, Sond woke up with a start. She turned her head as her eyes snapped open, disoriented until she saw the familiar wood grains of her treehouse, and took in the faintly sylvan odors therein. She groaned and sat up slowly, trying hard to remember the dream she'd been having. With a jolt that cracked like a whip, she suddenly admonished herself. What was she doing asleep at a time like this? She was supposed to be protecting the forest, not sleeping!

With practiced ease, she leapt outside, arming herself with her bow and arrows as she did so. She half-expected to see the village in chaos. She was shocked to find it was already close to noon, judging by the path of the sun. The mid-morning sunlight filtered like golden honey through the treetops, illuminating the verdant soil and the small faces of the Kokiri children as they scattered about at their daily business, looking none the worse for wear.

As she backed down her ladder with a sigh of relief, she suddenly felt a pang of wanderlust, half-recalling the dream she'd had. Sond's eyes unfocused slightly, recalling the dream. Something about her friends. She'd dearly regretted not having gone with her friends to find the Master Sword. The wooden stairs creaked under her weight as she wondered if they had found it yet. But then again

It took maybe a day at most to make it to Castle Town, even less than that if one was in a hurry. And it had been a week! Surely they'd have been able to find the Sword by now? Sond chewed her lip. Well, unless something had stopped them-

She shook her head, her worry arising anew like hunger pangs. What was she doing here? She took a deep breath, dropped to the ground, and reminded herself that she could only protect the Kokiri. Without her here, and with Ganondorf loose, who knew what kinds of horrible things would happen to this place?

But even then, Sond was having her doubts and pangs of underconfidence. What _could_ she do, if Ganondorf's minions attacked en force? She was only one person, and-

"Sond!" Hooted a voice from across the clearing. "_Sond_!"

The woman rolled her eyes at the sound of Mido's ululations. "What?" she yelled back. "Come over here and tell me instead of hollering, huh?"

The small boy jogged over, and looked up at her. For once his face actually carried a look other than arrogance. He actually looked worried. "Where've you been?"

Sond shrugged. "Sleeping. I must've been really tired, I don't even remember going back to the treehouse."

Saria randomly popped up, a slightly aggravating trait that many Kokiri possessed. "I saw you last night," Saria said, flicking back a lock of green hair. "It was like you were sleepwalking. I thought you were on sentry duty last night."

Sond shook her head. "So did I" Looking over at the male Kokiri she added. "Now, what did you want?"

Mido chewed his lip, looking important. "The Deku Sprouthe's asked for your audience."

Sond's eyes widened. The Deku Sprout, the late Deku Tree's successor, was barely even half her age, but was already living up to his father's' name. Although wise, it was difficult to speak with the little tree for he often retreated into solitude, a solid barrier of will erecting itself over the meadow where he and the dead Deku Tree made their home. Sond herself had only seen the Sprout once or twice; and the last time had been six years ago.

"really?" she blurted, having found nothing else to say.

Mido just raised an eyebrow. "What, you think I'm lying? Ask your fairy, he was with me when the Sprout requested you."

Cyrus bobbed up, blue glow and all. "The twerp's right, for once," the fairy panted, as if tired. "The Sprout wants to talk to you. Now."

No sense arguing when a fairy was making demands of you. "Alright," Sond said resolutely, turning on her heel, heading towards the tranquil path that led to the tree's meadow. Cyrus fluttered and settled comfortably on her shoulder.

"So, what's the shrubbery want me for?" Sond asked as she walked.

"Number one, he's not a shrubbery, and number two, I have no clue," Cyrus replied. "He just up and demanded to see you all of a sudden. Y'know, he's been rather quiet lately. Maybe he wants to throw you out or something cause you grew up."

Sond swallowed. "But why would he suddenly decide to throw me out? Besides, I _can't_ leave."

"Sure you can. You _do_ know that whole business about Kokiri die when they leave the forest' was just to stop them from leaving and getting into trouble, right?"

"Well, I knew that, but if I leave, then who protects the forest, huh?"

"Guess you'll have to ask the Sprout that when you get there-on your left!"

Sond whirled neatly, moments before a rather large Deku Baba took a snap at her midriff. The eyeless vegetative maw chattered in disappointment. Sond almost felt sorry for it, as few people ever used this path. It probably only had a chance to bite every few years or so, and it had just blown its chance.

Cyrus, however, had no feelings for carnivorous plants. He'd been nearly eaten by them on several occasions. "Pbbbt!" The incorrigible little fairy blew a raspberry at the Deku Baba and pulled a face.

"Hey, don't mock things that can eat you, Cyrus."

"Awwbut it's fun"

"Shh" Sond turned the last leg of the path, and the Deku Tree's Meadow opened up before her with a shower of forest sunlight. Like some huge gray skeleton stood what once had been the mightiest tree in the forest, now leafless and gaunt, a mere rotting shell that stood empty and hollow within. In the shadow of its solemn presence, Sond suddenly felt very small and sad.

"Well, it took you long enough, come in, come in!"

Sond crossed the mossy green ground, butterflies and fairies scattering in her path. At the base of the dead Tree, between the still mighty roots, grew a tree that, while small, was unlike any other.

For one thing, it had a face.

"Greetings," the Deku Sprout intoned formally, closing its eyes in its version of a nod. Sond kneeled down in the grass that cushioned almost like a comfortable armchair.

"You called for me?" Sond prompted, her heart racing with impatience.

"Yes. Yes I did." The Sprout regarded her a moment. "I have been thinking of recently"

Sond waited patiently for the tree to finish its thought.

"that it might be time for you to consider your place in this world."

The woman's heart sank into her stomach. _Was_ the Deku Sprout about to dismiss her? She blinked. Dismissal would of course mean she would be free to search for her friends. But if she did leave, the village still remained vulnerable in her absence. Even though she missed her friends a lot, Sond did not want to risk the lives of innocent Kokiri. So she just sighed.

"I have heard recently of news that seems troubling. As you know, the man from the desert who destroyed my ancestor-" here the Sprout looked upwards. "He has taken over the outside world of Hyrule. You, however, have met people from the outside. Friends of yours, yes?"

Sond nodded.

"Yet your friendship seems to run deeper than just having known them for several days. How can this be, as you have never known life outside the forest?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yeah, I thought that was pretty weird. At first she didn't seem to know who those two were, then suddenly out of the blue she's treating them like old friends."

Sond shook her head. Whatever had blocked her memories was still in effect for all those around her. Though she remembered now what had really come to pass in Hyrule, nobody else would, not even the Deku Sprout. "It's hard to explain."

"So it seems. The story runs deeper than we really know."

"Something like that," Sond agreed.

"You wished to follow them to the outside, but you held back." the Sprout observed.

"Yes I didbut if I don't protect the forest, who will?"

"I do believe that is my job," the Sprout replied primly.

"Well, you haven't been doing much of a good job!" Sond said hotly. "You know how many monsters have arrived in Kokiri Village?"

The Sprout looked at her glumly. "Give me a break, I'm still little, you know"

Sond's temper cooled slightly. "My apologies. But what does this have to do with me?"

The Deku Sprout looked proud of himself. "I've been thinking. I believe that I will very soon become able to fully protect the village from this threat."

"And" Sond prompted.

"Therefore, it would mean that your duties as a guardian could be released."

Sond looked shocked. "But"

"Think of it as an honorable discharge," the Sprout said as an afterthought.

"You mean"

The Sprout nodded his branches as best he could. "You can now go search out your friends with a free conscience."

Sond grinned, jumped up and whirled around, plucking Cyrus off her shoulder. "Did you hear that, Cyrus? We get to go find them!"

"We?" Cyrus grunted in confusion and disorientation as he suddenly found himself spinning.

"Of course," the Sprout said. "Did not the Great Deku Tree entrust her to your protection?"

"B-but," Cyrus squeaked, still being whirled around much to his displeasure.

"No buts," the Sprout ordered. "You watch over her, remember?"

Sond stopped in mid-whirl. "Waithow're _you_ going to protect the forest?"

"The same way my ancestor did. My barrier has been growing very strong as of late. When I was little, I could maybe protect just this clearing from harm. But slowly, maybe because I have grown, I have discovered my diameter of protection is ever increasing. It is now sufficient enough to cover the perimeter of Kokiri Forest and its inhabitants. In the wake of the unsettling news of Hyrule, I thought it studious to start enforcing this block."

"And I'll be free to go?"

"Mmm. Yes."

"Wahoo!!" Sond whooped again, feeling ten years old again.

"Oh dear," Cyrus said, still dizzy. "This is gonna be one heck of a fiasco, isn't it?"

*****

Meanwhile, half a world away, a wolf trotted dutifully across Termina Field, the chain holding the Destiny Stone bouncing jauntily against his chest. Timbre, true to his word, had exited Clock Town the same way he'd came. He was on extra caution, however, as the demon equine that had once stood outside the Observatory had become strangely absent. It could only mean that Ganondorf was out en force.

A Chu-Chu wobbled by, and paused, its ponderously jelly-like form pulsating as its front end oriented on the lupine.

Timbre just lowered his head meaningfully. "Grr."

The Chu-Chu promptly turned away and went about its prior business.

"That's how to show em whose boss," Tael said encouragingly from his perch on the wolf's left ear. At first the fairy had been rather pensive about his temporary charge, but he was slowly beginning to warm up to Timbre, who despite being not that much of a talker, proved to be a mostly amiable companion.

Less than an hour had passed, and they were already nearly halfway back to Ikana. Timbre seemed almost tireless as he continued on his way. Tael was already becoming very accustomed to the wolf's trotting gait, which was less jaunty than a horse's, but much less jostling as well.

Tael leaned back and tried to enjoy the day. It was becoming slightly overcast, but it had also become pleasantly cool outside, with an ever-cooling summer breeze that gave the slowly failing field some notion of life still. Tael stretched minisculely, the gossamer wings attached to his back slowly folding and unfolding like a butterfly at rest. As soon as they got back to the Music Box House, he was hoping, they could have lunch or something. Tael was feeling slightly hungry after all this business in Clock Town, after all-

Timbre abruptly screeched to a halt, and the inertia nearly threw Tael forwards. The purple fairy managed to save himself by clinging to the wolf's ear, where he now hung precariously,

"Hey! What'cha do that for?!"

But the wolf wasn't listening. He had his nose held up in the air. He sniffed, blinked, and then sniffed again.

"What're you doing?"

Timbre sat down with an air of concern. It was probably fortunate that the wind was moving towards him, that was, from the east. Sometimes he tuned out' most smells, though it could be a difficult thing when there was something particularly pungent around. This was one of those times. It smelled of grubby, unwashed, greasy fur. If he'd been back on Nick's ship, he would have suspected rats. But this smell too had covered Clock Town by virtue of the monsters running about.

The chill wind stank of Goriya, coming from Ikana. Agitated, he changed to human form, shuffled so he was sitting cross-legged, shivered, and murmured, "That's no good"

Tael, who was now having trouble hanging to Timbre's now rounded ear, dropped and landed deftly on the youth's knee. "What's no good?"

"Well, the wind's coming from Ikana, and it positively reeks of Goriya. You know that can only mean one thing."

"That there's Goriya in Ikana." Tael replied promptly.

"Basically," Timbre said with a sigh. "SoI guess I'd better be carefulI'm hoping nothing went wrong while I was gone."

"How strong was the smell?"

"More than enough to represent a rather large group. Any reason so many would be out in force?"

"Well, usually the bulk of em hang around Clock Town. From time to time Ganondorf'll tell Boss Blind to send a bunch out just to check things out. Maybe it's just one of those times."

"But why search Ikana? I mean, is there anything else there?"

"Besides the zombies and suchno, not really. Just rocks."

"Argh. Then he must have found out somehow. I gotta get back now!"

"Wait," Tael said, suddenly feeling slightly cold. "If they have found out Kafei and the others, what can you do about it?"

"Well, I'm not just gonna sit around, that's for sure," Timbre said impulsively. "Right?"

In response, the Destiny Stone began to rotate.

"Yikes!" Tael yelled, nearly topping off his feet in fright. "What's it doing?"

"It's okay," Timbre said vaguely, watching as the mysterious words began to play themselves across the spinning jewel:

****

Danger west and danger east,

One prevails though once deceased,

Danger's there, so take your heed,

To carry on he must succeed.

"Whatdoes that mean?" Tael looked confused, shivering again.

Timbre wasn't completely sure himself, but there really wasn't time to think it all out. One thing was perfectly clear; he had to get back to Ikana. Now.

Tael nodded resolutely. It was time to get back to the Music Box House, where it might be a little bit warmer-

_Hold onwarmer?_ Tael suddenly realized how much he was shivering. The overcast sky hung above them, and Tael shivered again. "Hey, is it me, or did it suddenly get colder out here?"

Timbre blinked. "Now that you mention it, it did get kind of chilly all of a sudden" Timbre didn't usually mind cold weather, though right now his distraction in the form of concern had completely blocked the notion. "Weird."

He was just about to change form again when three bushy heads popped over the hill in the exact direction they had been taking. Six sets of pointed ears suddenly flipped backwards as the three Goriya's sharp eyes spied them, rather obvious among the green grass.

"Oh boy." Tael murmured. "They don't look too happy, do they?"

Timbre nodded slowly as the three creatures suddenly charged. "No they don't. Think you could spot for me? Just yell whenever one of em chucks a boomerang in my direction."

"Yeah, okaybut how're you going to take three on at once?"

"Easy." Next moment Tael was shaken off of the giant wolf that stood, ready and eager to take the three charging enemies. Instead of charging, like Tael had expected Timbre to do, he stood perfectly still, as if he'd been suddenly petrified.

The three Goriyas did falter slightly as their quarry suddenly transformed, but their shock was only temporary. Apparently the little monsters had taken on a Wolfos or two in the past, as they clearly turned heads and murmured to each other. The least craven of the three, who seemed to have become a temporary leader of sorts, beckoned its other companions, and pointed for them to try and surround.

Timbre still made no move, much to Tael's chargrin. The fairy had retreated into the air, where hopefully he'd be able to spot any boomerangs before they hit their intended target. If anything, it was chillier up in the air than it had been on the ground. The fairy's teeth chattered. Something was _definitely_ wrong with the weather.

The first Goriya withdrew a boomerang and cast it towards Timbre, who easily sidestepped the weapon. The boomerang swung wide, returning to its owner. The wolf growled deeply, as if daring the monsters to attack him again.

They did, but this time all three cast their boomerangs at once. Unfortunately, it seemed that this was a move they were well practiced at, as none of the weapons clashed in mid-air. All three boomerangs craftily assailed the wolf from different directions, descending like mad hornets.

"On your left! On your right! On the-ouch, that looked like it hurt" Tael trailed off miserably. Timbre had managed to duck two of the weapons, but the third had cracked him hard against his haunches. Although it was hard to read the expression, Tael was sure Timbre was wincing as he regained his balance. The leader' Goriya laughed, and signaled to his teammates with a hand across his own eyes as he withdrew another boomerang.

"_Go for the eyes_," Tael read the hand gesture and yelled down at Timbre. "Tim! They're gonna aim for your face!"

The wolf nodded slowly, though Tael noticed he was now standing rather stiffly. That back-hit had hurt him quite a bit, it seemed. A chill wind blew across the field as Timbre stood, waiting for the next assault.

The next boomerang was indeed aimed at Timbre's eyes. The wolf dodged again, though it was a much more calculated move than before. No sooner had the boomerang whooshed over his head when the two subordinate Goriyas attempted to flank him on both sides. Whirling, Timbre snapped at the one on his right, who danced back with a new wet gash now decorating both arms. At the same instant, Timbre felt dirty claws dig into his left shoulder. The second Goriya was trying to heave itself onto his back, probably so it could club him in the base of the skull.

"Roll!" Tael suggested, at the same time marveling at a snowflake as it fell past him.

_Good idea_. Although his still-aching back complained quite a bit, Timbre threw himself backwards onto the ground, as if he were trying to roll in the dirt. The only difference in this situation was the fact there was a small monster forcefully sandwiched between his hide and the ground. Fortunately for the Goriya, the grassy soil of Termina Field provided some cushioning and the little monster wasn't completely crushed to death. As it was, the Goriya was completely flattened on the ground, stunned as all the air left its lungs with a whoosh.

Timbre immediately rolled back to his paws. The second and injured Goriya, which had charged forward the moment it saw an opening, was now brandishing a small knife. With a screech, it launched itself knife first at Timbre. The creature jabbed madly at the wolf's eyes.

Swish! Timbre was sure that the sharp cold edge had managed to clip some guard hairs. "I rather _like_ my eyes, the way they are, thank you very much," he growled as he lunged past the Goriya's arm. The next thing he knew, he had the red-furred creature by the throat.

_It's a rat,_ Timbre told himself firmly. _A big, huge, nasty rat. And what do you do with rats?_

Tael's eyes widened as he watched the wolf shake the captured Goriya like a rag doll, letting go with a flick of capable jaws. The limp monster flew through the air, which was now thickening with falling snow. The body skimmed heavily into the frosted grass a few yards away. Tael didn't need to look any closer to see that its neck was clearly broken. No normal, healthy neck would ever allow the head it supported to be in such a horribly contorted position. Tael shivered again, and this time he was sure it wasn't the cold, or the snow.

WHAM. The last standing Goriya threw his boomerang again, and the weapon had a rather unfriendly confrontation with Timbre's nose. Although only a passing blow, Timbre couldn't stop his eyes from crossing. _Ouch_. He reeled slightly from the sudden pain that ran in rivulets up and down his muzzle. It even made his jaws ache a little.

"Look out!"

Galled into action by the fairy's shrieks, the wolf's head snapped up just in time to see the boomerang going straight for his face again. To dodge the missile, he was forced to throw himself into a slightly undignified lie-down, and in the process managed to grind his already smarting nose right into the ground, which had begun to harden nicely due to the sudden cold snap.

Timbre had had enough. This last painful insult had driven his temper far past a certain point, and for the first time in his life, his mental processes reached a state where his only thought was bite anything that moves.' The last-standing Goriya, fearful of what Timbre had done to its comrades at close quarters, was taking the coward's way of long-distance assault. _This is hardly fair if your opponent can't return fire_. Had he been in a saner and less bloodthirsty state of mind, this is what Timbre would have thought to himself.

However, his mental processes at the moment were more along the lines of_: **Bite NOW**!_ This called for more or less the complete destruction of the moving weapon and the one that threw it. Instead of calmly allowing the boomerang to return to the hand of its owner, Timbre leapt after it.

"Grr!"

The Goriya quailed, as the boomerang flew relentlessly through the snow filled air, heading directly towards it.

It brought in its wake a very, very infuriated wolf.

*****

"So, now what?" Link said, looking around at the others.

Kafei breathed a long sigh, hand running over his chin in deep thought. "II don't know. There's at least a dozen out there, maybe more." His eyes strayed outside over the window once more, where the small monsters milled about. Kafei noted something else that he had found strange. "It's started snowing, too."

"What?" Link leaned against the windowsill and peered. Sure enough, there were the telltale white flakes floating gently to earth. The Goriyas were shivering, although this gave him little solace. "Butit's summer time! It shouldn't be _snowing_!"

"Not only is it snowing," the Keaton observed as it leapt like a cat onto the windowsill, "but if you would notice, the snowflakes do not simply melt when they hit the ground. The snow will accumulate greatly before much longer. I sense magic in this odd weather."

"Magic? Do Goriyas know ice magic?" Link looked confused.

Kafei snorted. "Only thing those little monsters know how to do is break things, throw boomerangs, and eat. There's probably not enough magic power between the lot of them to make a single snowball."

"And that's another question," Link said. "They clearly are orienting on us in the house. They know we're in here. Why haven't they attacked yet?"

"Simple," Kafei answered. "If you've noticed, they're circling the house, cutting off escape routes. Boss Blind is standing off to the side there, see?"

Link peered through the window, and nodded. He could even see the magical boomerang from here. If only-

"It is clear that they are acting on orders," the Keaton finished. "They're only the hounds, sent to keep the quarry at bay. They're simply waiting for the hunter to arrive."

Link swallowed. "Ganondorf."

Kafei nodded grimly.

"So, what're we going to do?" Link asked.

Kafei actually smiled, though it played grimly across his heavily marked face. "I'm not standing here until that scum comes to pick us off like ants, that's for sure."

"Kafei?" A small voice intoned, and everybody turned to look at Daray. The blind child swallowed heavily. "I don't want it to happen again," he murmured quietly. "Last time, you died, didn't you?"

The violet-haired Hylian bowed his head, but couldn't answer right away. Finally, he spoke aloud. "Keaton, I know that you can take the route of the spirits, and escape from here undetected."

The ghost fox balked. "Well, yes, but that won't help you to escapeI can't take all of you with me."

Kafei smiled. For all its wisdom, sometimes the Keaton could blatantly overlook the obvious. "It will be alright. All I ask is that you carry a message to Pamela, Jim, and the Bombers in the quarry. Tell them the Goriyas are nosing about the base, but tell them to stay put, alright?"

The Keaton bowed its head. "Are you sure?"

"Just do it, please."

The ghost fox couldn't argue. It nodded curtly once.

Kafei sighed. "DarayGo with the Keaton. He can carry you with him. Stay with Pamela, she'll protect you."

Daray's small brows knitted. "I can't just hide like last time, uncle. I want to prove my courage!"

"Daray" Kafei looked concerned, and it reflected so in his voice. "Courage is sometimes knowing when to back down."

"But-"

"Please"

Daray sniffled a little, and a small pool of tears collected beneath each blind eye. "Okay," he said quietly, and the Keaton gently nudged up beside him.

The fox looked up as Kafei issued some final requests. "Take him to Pamela and the others. The caves are huge and ancient, but they are stable. They should be safe there."

"Be careful," was all the Keaton said in response, then with Daray laying a hand on its head, the fox turned and walked towards the wall. Link just stared as both forms wavered and distorted, as if he were seeing them through a damaged telescope lens. Then, they vanished, with only a few remaining wisps of curling smoke to ever betray a presence there.

The Hylian blinked several times, before shaking the cobwebs out of his brain. He turned and noticed Kafei, who was buckling his knife to his side. "Well, I don't want to keep them waiting" Kafei put a hand on the doorknob.

"Wait a second," Link said, stopping Kafei by putting a hand on the purple-haired Hylian's shoulder. For a moment, Link wasn't sure whether his hand would find purchase or not. "You're not just going to fight them by yourself?"

Kafei stared at him intently, a kind of fire tingling in his crimsoned eyes. "I am not afraid of them," he said with a furrowed brow. "You are free to do whatever you wish, however."

Then the doorknob turned, and both were greeted with a huge blast of wind, snow, and light as the door cracked open. Link's hand instantly began to lose purchase on Kafei's shoulder, and he stared in shock as the place where Kafei stood suddenly started to fill with empty space. Link watched the flickering image of Kafei as he stared fearfully at his translucent hands. The voice of the Hylian, however, remained as strong as ever. "Nonot now...even now it is too bright."

"Then you can escape too, just like the Keaton. They won't be able to see you."

"I don't want to escape them," Kafei said, grinding his teeth with frustration. "I want to fight! Why do I have to fear the light?"

"Wait." Link said, looking very serious. He stepped back and walked over to where his sword and shield lay. Arming himself with both, he walked over to the Hylian. "I'll fight."

The vague form turned away, with an expression of disgust. "If I cannot fight myself," he said. "I can't ask someone else to battle for me."

"I'm not asking to fight for you," Link said. "I'm asking to fight alongside you." The Hylian smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, doesn't each snowflake cast a small shadow? And the sky is darkened with clouds, which themselves cast shadows. Just have a little courage." He lifted Timbre's sword, which he'd retrieved with his own gear, smiled a little, and handed it hilt-first to Kafei.

Kafei looked confused.

"You might need this," Link clarified, thinking that Timbre wouldn't mind too much, given the circumstances.

The shadow Hylian's eyes locked upon the hilt, and slowly his somewhat translucent hand rose to accept it. Instead of passing through the hilt as he might have expected, Kafei's hand solidly grasped the hilt. He looked amazed as he accepted the weapon solidly in both hands.

Link smiled. "We're outnumbered about fifteen to one."

Kafei shook himself out of his astonishment. Then he laughed. "Sounds like pretty good odds to me."

*****

When the door to the Music Box House had initially cracked open, Boss Blind had been forced to squint. The small flurries of snow, which had started soon after their arrival, had quickly and dangerously turned into a deluge of icy snowflakes. It had started to cake against his body, and he'd wrapped his cape about him, trying to avoid wet, soaking fur. His inferiors, unfortunate enough to not own such luxuries, shivered fitfully.

"Where is Ganondorf?" Boss Blind hissed to himself, as he spotted the opening door. "Hai!"

Immediately all Goriyas within earshot snapped their bowed heads up. Eyes stung by freezing snow, they looked to their leader.

"Be ready, they might try an attack," he instructed in the odd Goriya language. The shivering minions nodded, and many gripped boomerangs in their clawed fists.

Visibility was very low now. Boss Blind had only experienced one other whiteout in his life, but never in Termina. In the four years of the land's languishment, not once had it snowed in the warmer season. Boss Blind didn't speak, but he suspected some sort of magical affect. However, this was not his concern at the moment.

The door was, as it had suddenly burst open.

A figure- no, two figures, emerged from the black portal, most of their finer features obscured by the snows, but their general shapes and colors remained. Boss Blind recognized a flash of green and snorted.

"Not him"

The second shape to emerge made the Goriya squint, then chuckle.

"Illusions from beyond the grave, eh Blind?" came the impudent voice.

Boss Blind just laughed as he answered back in the Hylian tongue. "Yaar, I don't fear specters. A mere illusion of Ikana's spirit world."

Crunch. Crunch. Boots sunk ankle deep into the drifts as Kafei stepped closer. "Oh, I assure you, Blind, I am very much a reality."

Boss Blind scowled. "Who are you?"

Kafei ignored that. "I do believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," he said evenly, leveling his sword in a point, gesturing at the goggles that hung loosely about the Goriya's neck.

Several Goriya made as if to throw their boomerangs, but desisted at a wave of their leader's clawed hand. "Stand down." The Goriya's eyes flickered over to the face of the violet-haired Hylian before him, and an impudent smirk disdainfully passed about his features. "I remember you now. You're the brat I dropped four years ago. One hit, cracked your skull completely."

"Yet here I am," Kafei said, as the green clad figure stepped up behind him. This one made no move to speak, however.

"Indeed," said Boss Blind. "I suppose I should have made sure you would not rise again" Boss Blind's hand slowly hovered towards his boomerang. "This time you won't be so lucky."

"Perhaps," Kafei said darkly, "it is _your_ luck that has run out."

"Impressive words, ghost," Boss Blind said, fist clutching spasmodically at the metal boomerang as he silently calculated distance. "But the words of a dead man have no meaning for me!" With that he twisted and threw his boomerang directly for the red-eyed Hylian.

**_CLANG._**

Boss Blind's jaw hung slack as the metal boomerang shot off at a crazy angle, swallowed up almost immediately by the deluge. Kafei held the sword in a steady block, the blade still singing from its impact with the magical boomerang. "My turn," said Kafei, and then he charged.

"Kill them!" shrieked Boss Blind, and the Goriyas responded with a multitude of shrieks and howls, closing in on the two warriors with savage ferocity.

Kafei struggled as he suddenly found himself surrounded by clawing and biting monsters. Several had forgone boomerangs all together and were instead tearing ferociously at the warriors with tooth, nail, or any other small arms they may have possessed. The rest threw boomerangs into the increasing melee.

Link flinched, but didn't cry out as a boomerang hit him solidly in his right shoulder blade. Instead, he whirled and took out the nearest two Goriya with wild swings of his deadly weapon. Shaking the limp impaled forms off of his sword, he whirled, slightly disoriented by the whirling snow which quickly numbed any pain he was feeling, caking over newly opened cuts and bites. He felt several sets of claws rend into his knees, and kicked out as he started to lose his balance.

Boss Blind stood outside, still screeching orders. "Kill them! Kill them!"

Kafei started to go down under the sheer weight of a dozen Goriyas, though he fought against every buffet and kick he received. Link too, was starting to become completely overwhelmed by the monsters that were striking out at him on every side.

"I can't"

Boss Blind smiled and approached, noticing the slightly red color of the snowdrifts, be it from friend or foe. "Fools," he murmured to himself smugly.

"Aaaah!" And then, Kafei broke loose of the restraining monsters, and charged for the blue Goriya.

_Ping_.

Link was struggling and disoriented, but even he saw the small ornamented glasses of Boss Blind fly into the air, severed in half. Meanwhile, the leader Goriya clutched at his face in agony, where an angry bloody streak ran clean across his brow. The blood ran into Boss Blind's eyes until everything became a dark haze. He struggled upright, and groped about, unable to see.

"So, you've finally lived up to your namesake, eh?" Kafei smiled.

The red Goriya leapt up to re-take the purple-haired Hylian when several light swishing noises sang through the air, in contrast to the deep howls of the wind. Three of the Goriya froze, then suddenly crumpled to the ground with vacant expressions. Two had darts lodged in their necks, the third bled thinly from a stone that had struck him between the eyes.

Link suddenly found the overwhelming Goriya's grip start to break, and he began to punch and kick out at random, his efforts rewarded with various curses, shrieks, and howls. "What's going on?" he yelled.

The swishing sound flew through the air once more, and two more Goriyas were silenced. Link stared in the direction of fire. "Up on the hill! To the right!"

Kafei tuned out Boss Blind's inglorious cursing and glanced that way, and could make out two figures amongst the swirling flakes.

"Hey there!" Pamela yelled cheerily, reloading her blowgun. "Bad form, having a brawl and not inviting us!"

"Yeah," Jim said, twirling his slingshot. "You can't have _all_ the fun!"

"I told the Keaton to tell you to stay put!" Kafei yelled angrily, wiping his brow.

"Yeah, he told us all right, but that doesn't mean we have to _listen_ to him, now does it?" Pamela retorted. "Goriya, back off, or I'll make your mangy hides look like pincushions!"

The Goriya instantly started backing away, and Link struggled to his feet, covered in scratches and wincing. Kafei was similarly injured, though he just sighed and shook his head, turning back towards Boss Blind. The Goriya's eyes were clearing, though he still held his head in his hands as if suffering from a massive headache.

"Light" he grunted. "Too bright"

"So that's why he wore the glasses" Link said, rubbing his aching back. "He's afraid of the light." Then the green-clad Hylian's left knees buckled, and he fell back into the snow.

"You okay?" Jim yelled down.

"I think sojust exhausted." The blonde wheezed as the sudden dearth of adrenaline slowly robbed him of his remaining energy. "Who'd have thought he'd be so afraid of light?"

"He shouldn't fear the light," Kafei said, readying his blade. "He should be more concerned about the shadows!" At the sound of his voice, Boss Blind whirled madly, and leapt out at Kafei with bare claws. The Goriya's accuracy was very keen despite his robbed sight, probably from years of experience with distance gauging. Kafei suddenly found himself thrown backwards from impact as the substantially heavier weight of the blue Goriya crushed him back-first into the snow.

"Kafei!" Everyone yelled at once.

Meanwhile, Kafei choked, rolled and fought for air as he found the clawed fingers wrapped like needle pointed vices around his throat. Bated, stale breath rattled into the shadow Hylian's face from between the pointed canines of Boss Blind's teeth. "I thought ghosts didn't have to breathe," he grated mockingly as he strangled the remaining life out of his victim.

Kafei didn't waste words, then again the best he would have managed would have been a choking gasp. He felt his grip on the sword loosening, and the sound in his ears roared about him, louder than the blizzard. Somewhere, he could hear someone screaming.

_"whatever you do, don't let go of each other's hands"_

Winds whiled about him. He was holding hands tightly, he could feel the viselike grip of their fingers-

"don't let go"

Kafei gritted his teeth, and clutched the sword tightly

and brought it's heavy hilt swinging as powerfully as he could across Boss Blind's head.

The loud crack rang through the snowy canyon like a gunshot. The grip on Kafei's neck stiffened with a whimper, and suddenly started to go slack, and Kafei slumped backwards, unable to move again. He stared up through half-lidded eyes as he felt the bulk of the Goriya kicked off of him by something blurry. The blur was green.

"Kafei? You still with us?"

_Storm!_

His eyes snapped open in panic as he felt the winds of the blizzard about him. He jerked upright, and gagged.

"Kafei! Say something, you okay?"

It took a good amount of swallowing and coughing, but Kafei finally managed to rasp out an answer. "Yeah." He struggled to sit up, and with Link's help, managed to prop himself up, his vision slowly clearing, and with it, the odd sensation that he'd felt in the back of his mind.

"Good. Hey guys, he's okay!"

"Goggles," Kafei grated.

"What?"

Kafei stared over at his vanquished foe. "Oh." Link leaned over and disdainfully disentangled Daray's goggles from their place about the Goriya's neck. Handing them to Kafei, Link looked up to Pamela and Jim, who both heaved sighs of relief. The defeated Goriya lay all about the impromptu battlefield, and those still standing started chattering with cold. Jim and Pamela dutifully kept their posts.

"Problem guys," Pamela called out. "What do we do with the rest of these vermin? We're at a bit of a stalemate."

Link was about to answer when a bone-chilling howl erupted from the western end of the canyon, near the entrance. Although it was echoed and somewhat muffled, it did sound rather close.

"What in the name of Nayru is that? Wolfos?" Pamela suddenly paled.

Link could have laughed aloud. How often had Timbre made noise like that, after all? "No, that's Timbre. He must have caught the smell of these monsters." The Hylian turned to the Goriya and started speaking calmly. "He's not as big as a Wolfos, but ten times as mean. Howls to let you know he's hungry. He likes giving his prey a head start, you see. It's a lot more fun for him if it runs, after all. I'd say he'll be here in about ten seconds"

The Goriya scattered like shrieking wisps of dandelion fluff, some colliding with each other and falling into the snow in their efforts to escape. Seconds later, and the only evidence of the Goriyas were several dropped boomerangs, and a multitude of small footprints.

Link sighed in relief. "That took care of them. Wasn't sure if that bluff was going to work anyway."

"Why, were you afraid?" Pamela put her blowgun away, and began approaching through the blizzard.

"Naah, just didn't want to have to slaughter them all. In cold blood and all oh, and here's Timbe."

"My name is _Timbre_," came the annoyed voice of his friend, as the spiky haired youth materialized out of the maelstrom, Tael the fairy clinging fitfully to his hair. Link stared, noting that Timbre seemed to be sporting a black eye. It made his friend appear slightly comical, with one eye patched over and the other with a birthmark streaked across it, almost as if he were wearing outlandish makeup. "So," Timbre said in a perfectly normal tone. "Some weather we're having, eh?"

"Yeah," Pamela said. "Aren't you cold?"

Timbre shrugged. "No, I only changed back a few moments ago, I've been fine otherwise. Oh, by the way, I think you were looking for this." Timbre tossed the metal boomerang to Link with a flick of his wrist. "Tael found it not too far from here. Wedged a good way into a boulder."

The boomerang seemed to fling itself at Link like he was magnetized. The moment his fingertips came in contact with the inset shard of the Master Sword, his left hand gave a delighted tingle. And like that, Link felt completely at ease, as if he'd just sunk into a hot bath. "Finally, we got what we came for."

Timbre nodded. "I'm guessing there was an incident," he remarked casually as his eyes roved over the scene, resting disdainfully on Boss Blind's inert form for a moment, then finally closing in on Kafei. "Hey Kafei, how you feeling?"

Kafei just gave the okay' sign as he struggled to his feet, still finding his throat too raspy and uncomfortable to say anything intelligible.

"How about we get out of this snow?" Jim suggested as Kafei threw an arm over his shoulder. The leader of the Bombers let the injured shadow Hylian regain his breath as he looked over at the others. "The caves aren't too far from here, and the Music Box House is kind of out of the question, now"

"One sec, though" Timbre entered the abandoned base, and exited a moment later with his trenchcoat securely about his shoulders. Tael still clung to Timbre's hair, and the youth gently disentangled him, lowering him into the right pocket. "Don't want you to get blown away," he remarked.

Link just shook his head as they all moved off towards their new destination. "Timwhat the heck did you do to yourself?" The Hylian gestured at Timbre's black eye. "You look terrible."

Timbre just laughed. "Heh, you should see the other guy."

*****

_And there you have it. Battle oriented chapters are always fun to write. And I just found some rather inspiring things in the process of this chapter. Actually, about a couple of really cool animes. Number one, Naruto,' which just started airing in Japan in October. Ninja stuff, very cool. And then just finishing the chapter, I came across another anime known as Wolf's Rain,' which is about wolves. Kind of scary, the coincidence. The wolves in the anime are very similar to Timbre's race. And rather cool, cause it was done by the Cowboy Bebop people. Funny trivia: while I wrote this chapter, it snowed a whole bunch of times. As of this writing, I'm currently in the middle of a blizzard. Darn you, Kotake! :P Until next time, chaps!_


	17. Chapter 16: Spelunkers Ghosts, and Sales...

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: (I'm gonna leave this one up for a bit) I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns most of the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier, now go read The Kindred, King of Pawns, and Grifter and Snatch!

*****

__

Author's Note: Still snowed in. Wowzer. I mean, it just started snowing again, and we already have over a foot or twohaven't had this much snow in about five or six years. Heh, I likes it, though it screwed royally with my college schedule. Let's just say that some teachers still insist on holding classes even if the school's been shut down. Eh-heh.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 16: Spelunkers. Ghosts, and Sales Pitches

The two witches circled lower and lower through the blizzard, homing in like wayward arrows on the single dark trail that marred the otherwise flawless snowdrifts. The creature slogging through the snow was clearly a Goriya; it's reddish fur as obvious against the snow as a bloodstain on white silk.

It was crawling on all fours; its back curled painfully like a longbow as it fitfully struggled against the elements. As it sensed another presence, it looked up, shivering, as Koume and Kotake suddenly swooped in upon it like twin hawks. Its ears went back and it bared its chattering yellowed teeth, looking to be in bad shape.

Kotake sat at ease despite the swirling maelstrom, however her sister Kotake was looking decidedly uncomfortable as uncountable snowflakes hit her in the face. No matter how she turned her head, the pesky wind seemed to always be there to fill her eyes and nostrils with the accursed stuff.

"Blech! I hate snow!"

Kotake just rolled her eyes and focused on the Goriya. "Whatsss thisss?"

The sole survivor of the three Goriya sent to notify Ganondorf stood up straight, though the wind beat at its head. "Base," it rasped, pointing eastward. "Tell"

Neither witch spoke fluent Goriya, but the creature's brief Hylian phrases, coupled with its hand gestures, were enough. "That way?" Koume demanded, pointing in the same direction.

"Yah, canyonMusic Houseothers " it clarified, swaying in place. "We were" It winced, but not from the cold.

"What is it babbling about?" Koume asked her sister impatiently.

"It's ssssaying the other Goriya are at Ikana, where the basssse probably issss. The Musssic Box Houssse. What happened to you?" Kotake asked the Goriya.

"Boss Blind sahbut" The Goriya paused, trying to find the right word. After a moment, its eyes lit up. "'Tacked."

"Tacked?" The Fire Witch groaned. "What?"

"I think it meansss, attacked,'" Kotake clarified for her impatient sister. "If sssomethingsss attacking Goriya" The Ice Witch prompted their contact.

The Goriya coughed, it's eyes vacant with weariness. The storm was beginning to wear the small monster down. "'Tackednot Wolfos"

Koume tried to comprehend this. "A Wolfos attacked you?"

The Goriya slowly nodded, then shook its head, much to the Fire Witch's annoyance.

"Well, which is it?" she demanded.

The Goriya tried its hardest to explain, stumbling over both fatigue and language. "Man sittingfield. T'ree Goriya uswe go tack man. But mango wayWolfos come, tack us back. Othersdead."

Kotake snorted. "Isss thisss the truth?"

"Yah," agreed the Goriya, groaning with the effort to speak. "One it snap neck, he die. Other" it shook its head and sunk to its knees in the snow, trying hard to clear the memory. "Bad. Dead too."

Kotake seemed distant. "Which way did it go?" The blizzard had since covered tracks completely, making a direction imperative.

A clawed hand stretched out, shaking, and gestured eastward. "Tha' way." Next moment, the hapless creature collapsed face first into the snow.

Instantly both witches kicked off from the snowy ground, rising steadily and totally ignoring the fallen Goriya. Koume and Kotake looked at each other in confusion.

"That's odd," Koume murmured as they gained altitude. "Wolfos haven't been in Termina at allthey all migrated south years ago when the pickings became slimwhy would a loner of its kind just randomly appear again?"

Kotake shrugged. "A rogue, probably. And from what I've heard, a dangerousss one. Mossst Goriya, if in a team of three, would easssily take down a sssingle Wolfosss."

"Huh, I think that Goriya's brains were frozenthe little it had, anyhow. Well, let's at least get to the canyon," Koume said, dismissing the subject. "We'll need to investigate. And if those insolents are there, I'm gonna set em on fire."

As Koume zoomed off, Kotake streaked after her. "Hey, why do _you_ get to do thisss?"

"Because, sister, you got to make the blizzard!"

Both headed off into the blizzard, snowflakes ripping their robes as they flew.

The Twinrova sisters were in possession of very speedy magical brooms. Even though they had had to cross the ocean separating between Hyrule and Termina, they'd managed the feat in less than two days. Therefore, it was a very brief time before they quickly arrived at the entrance to Ikana Canyon.

Although the snow had been falling for a while, the tracks made most recently were still somewhat visible as little smooth pits. The witches skimmed low to the ground, following the half-hidden tracks.

"Thossse tracksss," Kotake observed, "Aren't human tracks. The pattern is all wrong."

As they apparently neared their destination, the tracks became less and less indistinct. Slowly it was revealed that the tracks they had been following were indeed, paw prints.

"Hmm, looks like a Wolfos in theory," Koume said. "But the size is all wrong, proportionally. The claws aren't nearly large enough."

The tracks led them on a haphazard winding trail, through snow-covered ravines and across frost-scoured bare areas. Around them the blizzard continued to howl, though the tracks were becoming clearer at every step.

The whiteout was so thick that the witches did not even notice the Music Box House until it was nearly in front of their noses.

"Here?" Kotake turned to her sister.

"This would be the Music Box House," the Fire Witch commented, peering into one of the windows. "Though it looks completely deserted. She turned and surveyed the slightly out-of-focus scene in the general area. Several motionless dark shapes stood contrasting the snows like tombstones. "And from the looks of it, they flew the coop."

Kotake hissed through her teeth. "Yesss, sssee the footprints? Bootsssthossse mussst be the inssssolentsand thesssseGoriya tracksssit looksss asss if the sssurvivorsss fled

"Pity. I wanted to set something on fire. What about the paw prints?" Koume searched around.

"Hmmthey sssseem to ssstop here" Kotake said, confused. "Almossst asss if it"

She blinked as the dark blue shape she hovered over suddenly gave a large groan. Sweeping her eyes over the fallen Goriya, she smirked. "Bosss Blind?"

The blue Goriya was in appalling shape, a dark sticky mass coagulating from the base of his broken skull. The snow sucked up the creature's lifeblood hungrily, staining it a deep crimson. The Goriya's once shiny fur was now riddled with frost patterns. One of the agonized eyes opened slowly, and Boss Blind bared his teeth at the Ice Witch. "Haaar!"

Koume arrived on the scene, and stared down at the body. "So, how the mighty one has fallen. I take it you failed, Blind."

Boss Blind could barely move his frozen lips. "Theymy Goriya"

"From the Wolfosss?" Kotake asked.

"Not" mumbled the Goriya slowly. "Town criminalhim and the otherhe was the onewho scared them away. By howling." The eyes rolled madly. "Heard them talkingthey thought I was dead."

"You look pretty dead to me," Koume mumbled.

"What did they ssssay?" Kotake interrupted, elbowing her sister sharply in the ribs.

Boss Blind licked his lips, tasting blood. "They're goingunderground. Saidsomething about caves."

"An old area like Ikana is practically riddled with ancient caves," Koume said. "It'll be like chasing rabbits through a warrenThey won't come easy We're going to need help."

"I sssuppossse we ssshould round up the Goriya who fled," Kotake replied. "They cannot have gone far, with the sssstorm"

Boss Blind chuckled dryly. "Cowards, every last one of themleft me brokenmy boomerang gone"

"What? The metal one?" Koume looked confused. "We enchanted that thing to never miss a target!"

"He deflected itthat boy from Clock Townand then he and the refugee from Town earliervanquished the troopthey took my boomerang"

Kotake and Koume exchanged furtive looks.

"Sister," Koume began, "That was the boomerang with the that piece of the Master Sword, wasn't it?"

Kotake nodded slowly. "If it were completely ssseperatethere would be no way to unssseal the Sssacred Realmor access anything within it"

"They know, thenotherwise they wouldn't have realized its importancethis is bad, sisterthe Triforceof Courage is waking up."

"I concur, sssisster"

"Courage? Triforce?" Boss Blind coughed fitfully. "We have to tell Ganondorf-"

"Hush!" hissed Koume. "We shall not speak of this."

"Do you mean to betray Master Ganondorf?"

Kotake looked at her sister and slowly nodded. Realization dawned upon the Fire Witch's face, blooming like an ugly rotten bulb. "Perhaps we do, Blind."

Boss Blind spat. "I'll be sure to tell him of your treachery when he returns!"

"Ah, but Ganondorf is no longer in Termina," Koume said smugly. "You shall never have the chance to speak with him. Ikana is the land of the dead, Blind. And the dead do not speak." With these words, the Fire Witch summoned her powers.

Both witches turned their backs to the roaring flames, and the death screams of the Goriya as he was burnt alive, despite the freezing snowflakes swirling about the canyon. Kotake wrinkled her huge nose in distaste as the smell of burnt flesh reached her nostrils, but she ignored it.

"I do believe we have some rounding up to do, sssisster."

"I concur."

*****

Cyrus was in a complaining mood, and he twitched every so often. "Geez, the outside world is so openI feel like I'm going to be squashed flat by the skytell me again why we're doing this?"

Sond shouldered the pack that carried all her equipment and some travel rations and scowled. "Because we've got a job to do. Are you gonna complain the whole way?"

"Probably. Where are we headed?"

Sond kept her sedate pace down Hyrule Field, noting everything from the stiff wind to the dead grass with distaste. "They said the Temple of Time, cause that's where the Master Sword is."

"How far is that? We've been going for a few hours now"

Sond squinted up at the new afternoon sun. "A good day's travel or soyou could probably make it faster if you ran, though."

"Ugh!" Cyrus clapped a hand to his brow. "That's too far! And how do you know they're still in Castle Town, anyway?"

"I don't," Sond said matter-of-factly. "I'm just assuming that's where they are, that's all"

"They aren't there."

"Now, don't be so pessimistic-heydid you just say anything?"

The fairy blinked. "Er, no"

Both girl and fairy turned around, looking towards the sound of the third, unfamiliar voice. Sitting cross-legged on a nearby lichen-covered rock was a female figure whose face was completely concealed by the hood of her cloak. Sond blinked, then stared.

"Erhello?"

The figure just waved absently, though it was hard to tell what she was looking at.

"Were you talking to us?" Sond prompted, feeling slightly awkward.

The benefactor spoke up again. "They aren't there anymore."

"What, you know about Link and Timbre?"

"It was too dangerous, they had to leave. Just thought you'd like to know."

"But whe-"

"They left for Kakariko. But they've already left there as well."

Sond blinked.

"they left Hyrule not too long after that. They're looking for the missing piece."

"The what?"

The figure paused a moment, then said mysteriously. "The Key to the Sacred Realm has been shattered. One part of that Key was separated from the rest, and brought far over the ocean. That is their goal."

"The Keyoh, you mean the Master Sword!"

The figure nodded once.

Sond looked at Cyrus. "Well, that changes things."

Cyrus looked hopeful. "Does this mean that we can go back home now?"

Sond's brow wrinkled in a frown. "Uh, no. But stillI guess we'll either have to follow them, or wait for their return"

"They will return to Kakariko Village eventually," the mysterious figure said quietly. "Though they might not like what they find when they returnbesieged by Ganondorf's heir."

"Huh? So we should go to Kakariko?" Sond couldn't help but feel like she was being subtly maneuvered. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Wish I knew," she said. Then she changed the subject like a whipcrack. "Hyrule Field is very dangerous. I would not linger here any longer than necessary."

Sond nodded. She didn't feel like fighting off monsters left and right. She bowed her head, staring intently at the ground as she tried to think. What was the fastest way to get to Kakariko Village — there had been warps once upon a time, but they had only existed in an alternate timeline. Ever since the end of their first adventure, the songs that called those warps into existence had ceased to function. A similar event had occurred with the Song of Soaring in Termina. The moment their adventures ended, all modes of travel related to that adventure suddenly disappeared. It was frustrating, but Sond figured it was unfair to expect such advantages.

Then again, there were less spectacular ways of traveling, and certain songs that still worked-

Sond stuck her hand into her pack and pulled out her flute. It was a delicate carved thing, very similar to the ones she'd seen Skull Kids playing in the Lost Woods. Brushing it off, she put it to her mouth and blew a few experimental notes. It had been a bit since she'd used it, after all.

Cyrus fluttered and landed on top of her head, watching intently. He had no insight into his ward's train of thought, after all.

Closing her eyes, Sond brought the flute up to her lips.

"Heh, good thing Timbre isn't here"

Three notes in a slight decrescendo flew from the flute, the notes dancing like butterflies over the vastness of the field. Then the same three notes played again. It almost sounded like the flute sang the name of the equine it was to call:

_E-po-na,_

E-po-na

"Pretty, but what's it supposed to do?" Cyrus said. "That won't get us anywhere."

"You'll see" Sond murmured. She turned to thank her mysterious benefactor, but found the lichen rock bare, and not even a footprint to show where the cloaked person had gone.

Malon was just stepping out to bring Epona in from Lon-Lon Ranch's fenced in field when she was witness to a rather spectacular sight. The roan-colored mare, which had been sedately grazing, suddenly jumped as if she had been bitten or startled. The horse's head snapped up, dark ears turned forward like furry compass needles.

_That's odd_, Malon thought. _Normally she's not fazed by anything_.

The mare snorted, and her head turned slowly eastward, ears swiveling as if listening for something. Then, as if hypnotized, the mare started walking in that direction.

"Epona?"

The mare seemed to gain some hidden confidence, as her walk steadily increased in speed, turning into a trot, and then gradually into a full gallop, still headed directly east.

"What are you doing, there's a fence in that direction!" Malon's jaw dropped.

The powerful animal charged the fence madly, and at the last possible moment, jumped fluidly over it, landing on the other side with a satisfied thud of hooves. Malon stared as Epona snorted, shook her head at the sun, and continued in the eastward direction.

Malon wasn't worried about the Wolfos attacking Epona, as the large creature was not only faster than them but also more powerful. What she did worry about was her father's puzzled reaction when he would discover his best horse had suddenly and for no particular reason - escaped.

Cyrus whined and squinted against the sun. "Why are you just waiting there? You heard - whoever that was — they said we had to get where we're going as quickly as possible!"

"And we shall," Sond said patiently. "Just wait."

Cyrus groaned, aggravated. "I don't know why I even hang around you-"

"Because the Deku Tree assigned you as my guardian. And I'm very thankful to have you around, Cyrus."

The blue fairy's glow blanched, and his demeanor showed that he was slightly taken aback. "ErI suppose you know what you're doing-hey"

"Eh?"

"You hear something? Kind of thumping noise-"

"Oh. Hoofbeats. That's our ride."

"What?"

"I told you that song did something," Sond reprimanded. "It's Epona's song, and Epona-"

The mare crested the hill in a strong gallop, but immediately scooted to a halt at the sight of her summoner.

"-is our ride."

The mare stared forwards with ears perked, obviously confused as to why she'd suddenly been summoned. Sond realized with a jolt that Epona must have, like the rest of Hyrule, been affected by the spell. In fact, it made sense, as the spell would probably affect all living things, human or not. After all, the Deku Sprout and fairies had all been affected, even though they weren't human in the technical sense. Sond approached the horse carefully, and reached into her pack. Selecting an apple, she offered it forward as a peace treaty.

Epona stepped forwards, stretching her head forwards and tentatively sniffing at the apple. Then, deciding this stranger wasn't a threat, she approached and accepted the apple, allowing Sond to pet her head.

"Hi Epona," Sond said, smiling.

The horse flickered an ear, recognizing her name and returning the greeting in the same gesture.

The blue fairy hovered about like a fretting mother bird. "You're gonna ride that thing-"

"-to Kakariko, yes." Sond said, walking up alongside the mare's flank. "Boy, she's become a lot tallerluckily I have too"

Epona looked sidelong at Sond out of one eye, almost bemusingly. She seemed to understand what was wrong and bent her forelegs down into a bow, allowing Sond to easily climb up onto her bare back. Cyrus looked on, amazed as the horse stood up again.

"It's"

"Horses are." Sond said matter-of-factly. "Most animals are, if you know how to talk to them."

Epona snorted, apparently in agreement.

"Could you possibly take me to Kakariko, please?" Sond asked sweetly. "I've got more apples-"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the horse obediently turned an about face, heading in the northerly direction that would take them to the small village. Cyrus stared, then realized he was being left behind as the horse quickly picked up speed.

"Hey, wait for me!" he squeaked, following his ward as fast as his wings could carry him.

*****

Link sighed, and walked back into the larger cavern that they were using as a temporary base of operations. Considering the cave to be rather dank, large, and full of echoes, the small fire that Pamela had built was actually making the place halfway cozy. The Bombers and their affiliates sat in various positions of waiting, and all looked up expectantly as Link entered.

"Still snowing," the Hylian said, and was answered by half a dozen groans and bowed heads. "Timbre's sitting out at the entrance, he said he'd give the heads up if anything interesting happens."

Out of everyone, Daray seemed to be the most content. The fact that he'd been reunited with both his uncle and his goggles had put him in a happy mood. He was currently seated in a corner, with a brown blanket wrapped about his head like a cloak, bespectacled head peering out at all of them.

"I can seethe firewow that's brightan' I can see the fairies. Hi fairies!" Here he waved at Tatl, Tael and Keeto. "An' I can seethe Keaton!" The boy grinned at the fox sitting straight across from him. According to Daray, the Keaton was especially visible, from what he called the magic of good luck.'

Link and the others couldn't help but smile. Even Kafei was grinning, though he still skirted the fire's light like it was diseased. The shadow Hylian's throat had recovered quickly with the administration of a red potion Pamela had stored in her emergency kit. The spelunking party never went anywhere unprepared, after all.

Pamela's father was touching up on a few notes with the small light provided by the fire. "Well, some good news, anywaywe've got a good amount of this cave system mapped. From what I've seen, these tunnels run all through Ikanaand from my calculations, they might actually run further than that!" The scribe pulled out his map. "Some of these tunnels aren't as stable though," he explained. "Not that we're in any danger or anythingtoo bad we can't contact some Gorons to help us outgood at judging the grade of rock, they are"

Link nodded, and turned his head back towards the tunnel that led to the surface. Now that they had the missing shard, he was frustrated to find the blizzard bottling him up. Nick had promised to return, but how would he be able to reach the ship in time with the snow? In factLink wasn't too sure that Nick would even be able to make it to Great Bay, especially if the snowstorm reached as far and wide as it seemed to.

Kafei stood and walked over, leaning against a particularly stable stalagmite, picking at some phosphorent growths on the calcium rock. While he wiled, he glanced sidelong at his friend.

"Rupee for your thoughts."

Link nearly groaned at the cliché. "Just frustrated, that's allhow're we going to get back to Hyrule with this infernal storm in the way? It's like someone thinks this is funny, or something."

"It'll work out," Kafei said encouragingly.

"What about you?" Link asked.

"Huh?"

"You're worried about something too."

Kafei left off picking at the stalagmite and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just this stormif it's this strong, it must be over Clock Town as welland I'm just worried about my parents, and my brother. I mean, what if they're trapped? They'll be okay for a day or sobut I don't want to think they're completely out of reach."

Link hated having to admit to an earlier obligation. "Seems we both have problems."

Kafei looked at Link. "Yeah."

Link just grunted, flipping the boomerang in one hand over and over. "I dunno how we're gonna find Nick in this weatherbesides, wouldn't it be too dangerous to sail?"

Kafei was about to reply when Timbre's head poked down from the entrance tunnel, face flushed from the cold.

"Erthere's someone outside."

"Huh?" Kafei turned towards his friend. "Who'd be out in this weather? Is it a person?"

"I think soit a bit dark out and there's too much snow whirling around to tell, but it's definitely too tall to be a Goriya."

"That doesn't necessarily mean it's a friend," Kafei said darkly. "So we'll have to assume for the moment it is an enemy. Are they coming towards the entrance? I'd hoped we'd hidden it enough"

"Well, the way they're moving," Timbre said, blinking, "is a straight line. They're bound to run straight into us unless something stops them."

Link stood up, suddenly glad for some action. "Guess we'll have to stop them, then," he said, thrusting the boomerang into his belt, shouldering his sword and heading towards the cave entrance. "The rest of you can sit tight, we shouldn't be too long."

"We?" Timbre looked puzzled.

Link grabbed Timbre by the shoulders. "Yeah, you're gonna help me out," Link said, spinning his friend around and marching him back up the tunnel.

Timbre opened his mouth to protest, thought better of it, and allowed himself to be steered back into the blizzard-swept cave entrance. "Er, alright then."

Outside, the winds flew wildly against the vaguely circular cave entrance, whistling across it as if the land were a massive ocarina and the winds the breath of a wandering minstrel. The cave entrance itself hung halfway up a rather impressive slope, as if it were the maw of some huge stone golem. The two friends peered out from between snow-covered, toothlike rocks, and Timbre pointed quietly down the basin's path.

"See that brownish-blackish lump a ways back, down in the valley?"

Link peered, and could see the vague shape slowly climbing up towards the cave's path. It was slightly hard to see as the day wore on, for the half-twilight they were nearly among halved even their reduced visibility. However, it was quite clear that if the traveler continued on normal course, whoever it was would eventually run into the cave, no matter how concealed.

"Okay then," said the Hylian busily, "We're going to have to either scare them away or capture them. Hopefully the former will do."

Timbre just nodded. "Okay"

"And that's gonna be _your_ job, Timbe."

The youth flinched. "Why me? _You're_ the one with the impressive sword skills."

"Yeah, but _you're_ the one with the claws and teeth. Besides, if they're scared away, it should be by an animal, not by a person-erno offense" Link quickly apologized. "Didn't mean it that way."

Timbre snorted.

"What I mean is," the Hylian continued. "If a _human_ pops out of here, they might be more suspicious than if a big scary _wolf_ were to pop out. We don't wanna let on that there are people-er, _humans_ up here."

Timbre nodded. There was logic in Link's explanation. "Fair enough."

"Yeah, so when whatever that is gets close enough, you should walk out of here andI dunno, bark at him or something. Look intimidating. Pretend you're defending cubs or something."

Timbre chuckled at that, though Link wasn't quite sure why. "Alright."

The figure seemed to turn its head up slightly as Timbre emerged from higher up the path in wolf form, though the traveler's face remained hidden, as it was wrapped up completely in some sort of cloak in feeble protection from the blizzard. For a brief jolting moment, Timbre thought it was the mysterious cloaked benefactor, before he realized this figure was too large.

Putting ideas out of his mind, Timbre set himself to the task at hand, and threw his ears aggressively forward, letting a growl rumble down through the darkening air towards the trespasser. The sound carried well, as the wind was at the wolf's back.

Predictably, the trespasser halted. Timbre noted casually the figure was carrying a walking stick. The wolf took another step forward, accentuating the movement with another bare-toothed growl.

_Go away_

The figure did back up a few steps, then it dug the stick resolutely into the snowy ground and yelled something back. The wind carried away most of the word's meaning. Being upwind was suddenly becoming a great bother for Timbre. While it might carry any sound he made easily to the traveler, it hindered any responses. And worse yet, he wasn't able to scent the stranger.

The stranger, in fact, was moving again. Timbre barked loudly, but the figure continued to approach. Timbre was hoping that he wouldn't have to tackle down the stranger, but the way things were looking-

Just then, something tackled the trespasser from behind like a green-colored thunderbolt. Link, who'd been quietly creeping round while Timbre acted as a distraction. The figure jerked and shouted a note of alarm, but Link had already wrestled the stick from the figure's grasp. Timbre slid down the incline as Link pulled the stick directly across the trespasser's throat, effectively holding him at bay.

The figure continued to kick and swear, and as Timbre drew near, he could suddenly understand the words that had been carried away before:

"Gerroff, ya crazies! Ah'm a frien'! Tell im t' gerroff me, _lobo_!" The rest of the shouts were in fluent Volcanian, and rather ripe language at that. Timbre winced, changed form, and yelled.

"Link, let go, it's alright!"

The Hylian looked puzzled.

"Yes! Let go!"

"Y'heard th' fuzzballlemme go!"

This time Link heard his captive speak, and immediately released his hold. The figure crumpled to the ground in an angry heap, and Link flinched as Nick turned a rather irate green eye on him.

"This' th' thank I git f' traipsin' hal' th' lan'?"

"Sorry," Link apologized, helping the Volcanian up. "It's justit's been a rough few days."

Nick stood up and shuddered, and Link suddenly realized how blue Nick looked. "T-tell me bout it" he stuttered, as adrenaline flow was replaced by shivers.

"How did you get yourself here, anyway?"

"S-s'a lon' story" Nick shivered again, and drew his snow-saturated cloak closer.

Timbre looked over at Link with concern.

"There's time for stories later. We'd better get him inside before he freezes to death."

*****

Benz, Aka, and Kat all leaned back-first against the tree that marked Kakariko Village proper, in plain sight of the river that now served as their barrier against the outside world. Darkness was quickly falling, and visibility was at a low. The wicked ember-glow of the Poes' eyes and lanterns hovered along the other bank like angry hornets, always watching. The one called Rej was among them. He stared, watching the three as they stockpiled what appeared to be small walnut-like seeds.

"Deku nuts," Benz squeaked. "It's a *squeak* fortunate thing that Sheikah like to use these as smoke bombs," he said, counting quietly to himself as he sorted the Deku Nuts into piles of five.Kat, who was also counting them out, nodded. "Yeah." Although she didn't possess dark-seeing eyes like the Deku and Skull Kid, she was managing with the glow of Dink, who was currently dozing on her shoulder.

"These *squeak* things are great for projectile *squeak* weaponry. Ya hear that?" The Deku called out cheekily to the Poes.

Rej didn't respond, though he crossed his phantasmal arms, his lantern hooked at an elbow.

Aka just smirked. "It's not nice to pester them," he said, luminescent eyes closed as he leaned back first against the rough bark of the tree. "Besides, m tryin' to think."

"You? Think?" Benz scoffed. "That's *squeak* a new one!" The Deku yawned and shoved aside another pile. After a beat, he spoke up again. "Aka, exactly _what_ are *squeak* you thinkin' about?"

Aka paused for dramatic effect. "Sales pitches."

"Huh?"

"Sales pitches, Squeaks. Ya know'cause we're gonna be merchants." The Skull Kid had become rather enamored with the idea, ever since Kat had informed him about the last discussion.

"Oh," Benz said, shoving another group of five aside and leaning back. "I *squeak* suppose that's a good idea. Need *squeak* _something_ to attract customers"

"You thought of anything yet?" Kat asked curiously.

"Just one," Aka murmured, opening one eye with a wicked smile. "But it's a good one. You wanna hear it?"

The Deku looked at Kat, then back at his friend. "Alright then."

Smiling broadly, Aka jumped to his feet. Clearing his throat importantly, with gloved arms akimbo, he puffed out his chest importantly. Then he just stood there.

"well?" Benz looked impatient as he tapped his feet together. "If that's your *squeak* sales pitch, it's not very *squeak* good-"

The Skull Kid frowned. "Gimmie a second, okay? I have to build this up. Ok, here it is." Aka cleared his throat again, and took another deep breath. He then narrowed his eyes and declared in a deep gruff voice: "_Buy somethin' will ya_!"

Kat blinked.

Benz froze, then silently smacked himself on the forehead.

"Well," Aka said, grinning. "You like it?"

"Er," Kat said finally. "It's certainly a verybold approach."

Benz continued to hit himself repeatedly on the forehead.

Aka grinned. "Well, Benz only does that when I say something very great, so I'm guessing he likes it too."

Kat laughed quietly as she started sorting again. Aka, tired of thinking of sales pitches, joined them. "Something on your mind?"

Kat looked up at the Skull Kid. "What do you mean?"

Aka shuffled, then sat down next to her. "I dunnoyou just have this kind of distant look in your eyes, like you was thinkin' bout something. You're not thinkin' of sales pitches too, are ya?"

Kat shook her head. "I dunno, just been thinking aboutthings lately. You ever have that weird feeling that you're missing or forgetting something, but you don't know what it is?"

"Sometimes I forget my hat an' then Squeaks says I look like a bowling ball, whatever that isis that what you mean?"

"Noit's more likeI'm dreaming but I'm still awake, just a bit zoned out."

"Daydreamin'?"

Kat chewed her lip. "Kind of like thatonly it seems too _real_It's like a flash or a memory or something. Like when Chiron was yelling at those Wolfos when the barrier went upOr at least that's what Benz saidI dunnosomething about that is familiar, like it's happened once before. Wolfos" The brown-haired woman shuddered involuntarily. "I don't know why I'm scared of them so much"

"Well, you have a right to," Aka said comfortingly. "They're not very nice."

"Yeah I've seen them from a distance," Kat said. "But I've never been in danger from them before or at least I _think_ I haven't I'm so confused sometimes, I think I've been mixing up dreams with what's real." Kat's face twisted to the side in deep thought, looking down at the sleeping fairy on her shoulder. "You ever feel like that?"

Benz had finally stopped hitting himself, and looked quizzically at the both of them. "What're you two goin' on about?" he squeaked.

"Nothing much," Kat replied, looking pensive. "Do Dekus dream when they sleep?"

"'Course we do," Benz declared proudly. "Every night."

"Skull Kids dream too," Aka claimed. "But I think I know what you mean, Kat. Then again, I get confused very easily."

"Do you ever," Benz agreed, shoving another set of five Deku Nuts aside.

All three of them laughed, until a sound reached Aka's ears.

"Hey, y'hear that? Sounds weird"

Dink yawned, and sat upright, stretching her wings. She mumbled aloud. "Hoofbeats? But who'd be riding around at this time of the eveningand why around here?"

"From th' *squeak* sound of itthey're in a hurry, whoever they are"

"An' they're coming from th' other side of th' river, too." Aka butted in.

The Poes didn't turn around at the sound, diligent as they were with following Chiron's orders. The young assassin had asked them to watch the border. What was it to them if something else happened? Kat smirked.

"Those Poes aren't going to cross Chironand speaking of" Kat waved cheerily as Chiron's form appeared from the twilight, Pedro's small orange light bobbing behind him like a faithful pet.

Chiron's lip curled as he looked across the river at the girl, though he didn't bother answering. Instead, he looked up at the Poe Rej. "Hey!"

The Poe's cloaked head turned towards Chiron. "Yes?"

"Those hoofbeats." Chiron stated.

Rej shrugged. "What about them?"

Chiron sighed. "Who is it?"

The Poe shrugged. "How am I to know? Your orders were to guard anything from exiting this border, not chase random strangers around."

Chiron gritted his teeth, and the fairy beside him perched jauntily on his shoulder, one hand propped against the spiky hair.

"I'll go look for ya, boss"

"Don't bother." Chiron flicked the fairy off his shoulder and turned his face towards the ever-increasing thunder of hoofbeats. "They're here."

Kat and her companions were craning their necks as the unmistakable dark form of an equine and rider materialized from the dark of the Field. "It's headed straight for us," Kat murmured.

Chiron stood, arms akimbo as the horse and rider made a beeline for the ruined bridge. "Hey there!" He yelled. "Stop, in the name of Lord Ganondorf!"

If the rider made any reply, it was to goad the horse into an even faster gallop.

Dink smirked from her perch. "If he ain't careful, he's going to get run over."

Pedro was flickering, and pulling on a strand of his ward's hair. Apparently he was having the same idea. "Er, erwe should probably get away"

Chiron swatted at the fairy, which backed away. Meanwhile, the rider was quickly closing in.

"I'll say it again, whoever you are." Chiron roared. "Stop in the name of Lord Ganondorf!"

This time, Kat, Aka, and Benz were able to hear the rider's shouted reply: "Get out of the way!"

Too late. Chiron had stood his ground too long for escape. Instead, he was forced to throw himself flatfaced on the ground, twisting his arm as he did to shield his face. The huge thundering hooves roared over him like a tidal wave, and although his eyes were closed tight, he felt the ground shake and the air whoosh from a hind hoof that struck the ground mere inches from his skull.

Although it felt a lifetime, the whinnying equine was past him moments later, miraculously leaving the youth untrampled. Chiron choked on flying dust, and looked up in time to see the equine bunch powerful muscles, jumping for the ruined wreck of bridge.

SPLASH! Horse and rider hit the water with a colossal wave, sending Poes scattering from droplets of river water that scattered through the air at them. The horse plugged tirelessly for the other shore, right towards the barrier-

And Chiron's jaw fell open in shock as the barrier admitted both horse and rider as if the wall simply didn't exist. Angrily, the assassin picked up a stone from the ground, pulled himself to his knees, and flung the rock at the fording rider. The stone clacked harmlessly off of the barrier, which remained undeniably solid to him.

"What-" Chiron swore and tore up the grass around his knees.

Pedro watched him furtively from a distance, hovering alongside Rej, who was wringing out his wet cloak with a grimace. Rej gestured at Chiron, his lantern squeaking as it swung.

"Dangerous person for Twinrova to put in charge of this operationor does he usually get this upset about things?"

Pedro just shrugged.

Even as Chiron continued to curse, the horse and rider were slowly climbing up the Kakariko side bank, the equine snorting and shaking its hide of the trickling dampness running down its legs. Kat, Benz and Aka all stood, on their guard but puzzled that the barrier had let the visitor through.

"What should we *squeak* do?" Benz whispered, looking up at Kat. "Should we notify Impa?"

Kat nodded quietly, and the Deku immediately slunk off, snout pointed towards the village square. Aka narrowed his eyes and stood defensively between Kat and the stranger, brandishing a Deku nut. "Identify yourself! Or you'll have to deal with Aka the Mighty!"

"Woah, calm down," Sond slid off of the barebacked mare and smiled. "I'm a friend, really."

Epona tossed her slightly damp head and whinnied, looking at Aka.

"Heyyy" Aka relaxed his guard and smirked. "That's Epona!"

The horse snorted and pawed the ground.

Sond smiled when she saw Kat. "Hey, long time no see."

Kat just blinked, not sure what this apparent stranger was talking about. "Eryou might have the wrong person."

Sond shook her head. "Oh, I forgot about that. Never mind me. Is Impa here? I think I need to speak with her." She shivered and looked down at her pack, which was shaking of its own accord. Moments later, an irate and soaking wet blue fairy threw the flap open, coughing.

"You could've warned me about that last jump!" Cyrus said venomously. "An' whoever this Impa' is, I hope that they have towels. I'm soaked!"

Kat shook her head. If she'd been confused five minutes ago, it was nothing compared to her perplexity now.

*****

Nick was wrapped up in two blankets, and seated comfortably next to the small fire in the cave. Anything larger, and the smoke would quickly choke out all the air. As it was, the small wafts floated harmlessly to the ceiling, finding escape through miniscule cracks and faults.

The light played across the Volcanian's face as he stuttered out his story, all the refugees listening intently as he did so.

"'Ell, my ship got ere round midmornin', fore th' infernal cold set up. I wen' alone t'shore in th' small boat, tol' m' crew I'd be back wi' you soon."

Link nodded, as he cleaned his sword properly. After the combat and the run to the caves, there hadn't been enough time to. "But how did you end up halfway across country?"

"I wa' gettin' to that," Nick said patiently, sipping at a mug of soup Pamela had prepared. "Mmm, tasty, bu' needs more spice"

Link coughed.

"Heh, sorry bout that. Any'ow, there I wa' on th' tideline, I search' th' whole area lookin' for you two. But there ain' any sign of ye, so I figure y'mustv'e gone back t' Clock Town."

Timbre nodded.

"So, tha' bout th' time I decide t' go'n check things out f' myself," Nick finished his sentence with another swallow of soup. "An' bout then's when th' col' snap started. Lucky f'me I'd brought m'cloak n' stick, bu' unlucky f'me, th' entire bay started freezin'"

"What? Just like that?" Pamela's father looked shocked. "Great Bay's salt water. It shouldn't freeze all up like that"

"Yah, that's wha' I kep' tellin' myself," Nick agreed. "Bu' there were icebergs a' firstthen th' whole bay jus' started _solidifyin'_ before m'eyes"

"That's a magic spell all right," wheezed the Keaton. "I knew this storm wasn't natural. But who cast it?"

Link and Timbre exchanged furtive glances. "We've got a hunch," the Hylian said finally. "But please continue."

Nick coughed. "So I'm stuck on th' shore, an' m' mates're stuck at sea. I gave em th' signal t'wait for me, an' struck out f'Clock Townt'was bout then that th' snow started." He shivered. "I'll tell ye now, there's a reason Volcanians like th' heat; tis cause we don' like th' cold. I'm strikin' out eastward wi' th' accursed white stuff flyin' everywheret'th' point I can' see squat bu' m own walkin' stick in front o' me."

Both Pamela and Jim made noises of admiration. "Bravin' a complete white out," Jim commented. "Either you're very brave, or very daft."

The Volcanian shrugged. "Prolly bit o boththen gain, what're m'options? Keep goin' or sittin' still, an' if I sat still, I'd be a goner f'sure."

Link snickered. "A Nick-sicle."

Nick snorted, but nodded. "Righ'. So I jus' kept goin' more or less straigh' east'ard. Must've been goin' f' a good dayan' freezin' slowly th' whole way. I tell ye, th' col' makes y'see funny things. Well, th' terrain started gettin' kind o' rocky n' angular, an' I found m'self wedged unn'er a lil alcove, jus' t' get out of th' blizzard long enough f' th' feelin' t'return to m'face. Must've dropped off for a bit. Any'how, nex' thing, I come to an' starts earin voices. Igh scratchy voices."

"That's never a good thing," Tatl remarked from her lounging perch across Link's cap.

"An' tha's what I was tellin' m'self," Nick said. "But when I took a peek ou', I foun' th' source o' those voices. T'wasn't m'crazed brain after all. T'were th' voices of two ol' hags floatin' in th' air, jus' outside m'berth."

Timbre and Link exchanged a second glance. Then Timbre spoke up. "How would you describe these two hags?"

"Oh, scary b'yond all rec'nition, f'sure," Nick replied, shuddering. "Bi' bulbous eyes lik' saucers, wrink'led skinny ands like a Redead, an' big ook noses like a snake fang. An' ridin' on brooms, no less!"

"Koume and Kotake!" Link and Timbre said at the same time, as the Destiny Stone turned bright green.

"I knew they were behind all of this," Timbre commented, staring at the stone. "And a blizzard, that'll be Kotake. Master of the arts of ice and all."

"Any'ow, I'm lyin' low an' listenin' in to these ol' bats," Nick picked up where he'd left off. "An' they're talkin' down t' someone, or somethin', hard to tell. An' th' wind was a bit on th' loud side, so a lot've it got lost. I did pick up them talkin' bout some tracks, an' a cave system, an' something about th' Triforce, an' chasin' after someone." Here he looked at Link. "I put two an' two together an' figured they'd been chasin' _you_, an' that you'd be found in th' caves. An' blast me if I wasn' righ'!"

"Did the witches say anything else?" Kafei finally spoke up from his place far from the reach of the fire's glow.

Nick shook his head, his red hair flapping about. "Nothin' too importan', though I did ear a lot've screams af'er that, th' soun' of a fire, an' then nothin'. I came ou' when th' coast was clear, an' lef' that area really quickly. It stank, whoever they'd been talkin' to'd been burnt to a crisp, weren't nothin' left bu' a pile've charred bone fragments an' one awful smell."

"Sounds like Koume alright," Link shuddered. "Well, now we know one thing. Those two're on our trail. If th' Goriya weren't enough, of course."

Everybody sighed resolutely. Finally, Kafei spoke up again.

"Alright then, everybody up. We're going to have to go deeper into this network. At least we might evade them a while."

"Then what?" Pamela looked exasperated. "They'll find us sooner or later."

"I'm hoping later," Tael cut in quietly.

"Hush!" The Keaton's wheezy bark stopped any further argument. "Kafei is right. We need to get moving. And Pamela is right. We need to escape, not merely evade."

Kafei squinted at the fox, the darkened parts of his face contorting as he did so. "You speak as if you knew something."

The fox nodded. "I know there is a solution. However, I do _not_ know of its exact nature. I'm a Keaton, not an oracle. Either way, that is not what is important. What is important is that we remove ourselves from immediate danger, and quickly."

There was a general murmur of assent. Pamela's father helped Nick to stand up, who resembled an old grandmother as he was bundled up so much. "You going to be alright there?"

Nick was still shivering, but put on a brave face. "I'll b' fine, n'worries."

Five minutes later, everything of use or value had been packed up or stowed away in portable form, the small fire extinguished and the embers, still warm, scattered. Pamela's father held the map, so he found himself in impromptu lead of their very odd party. Unrolling his parchment, he chewed on his lip, searching for inspiration. "How about this left forked passage? It leads to a rather large connector which leads to the most options of side shoots. And it's one of the most stable routes."

Link nodded. "Lead on!"

With on the lights of the Destiny Stone (still around Timbre's neck) and the three glowing fairies to guide them, the dozen people and one fox strode boldly down the suggested tunnel, deeper into the cave. As they walked, the echoes of the cavern grew stronger, the howling dirge of winter wind swallowed up by the more immediate network of cavernous hollow.

Link hung behind, and couldn't help but glance over his shoulder from time to time.

If the way of water was currently barred, how were they to get back home to Hyrule?

*****

_Took me long enough, didn't it? Sorry about the big delay, it's just been crazy, what with the snow (which we're supposed to get MORE of on Thursday, darn you Kotake) and classes, and Spring Break (which I'm currently enjoying. More time for studying, woo!). I will update as often as I can, but as always, schoolwork before fun stuff (and yes, this does count as fun' for me. Writing is a very good way for me to relax). So here's the deal: I'll try to make a biweekly update, maybe even more than that if inspiration strikes me with its mighty clown hammer. Otherwise, I'll apologize profusely and try to make it to the next deadline. Oh, and see if you can spot the second original LOZ in-jokeUntil then! ^_^_


	18. Chapter 17: The Fairy Spell

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns most of the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier, now go read The Kindred, King of Pawns, and Grifter and Snatch!

*****

__

Author's Note: Well, Spring Break's over. Back to the grind. So again, I apologize for the lack in updating. The whole staying in good grade-point average' is a bit of an influence. So the better I do at school, the better timing I'll have. As for the chapter's titlesome might recognize the next old-skool Zelda reference (what's that, 3 now?)for the restyou'll see.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 17: The Fairy Spell

Epona grazed sedately, tethered in front of Impa's house as Sond was invited indoors. At the moment, their little group included Sond, Impa, Kat, Benz, Aka, and Vulcan, all of whom were currently clustered in the Sheikah woman's cozy living room. Vulcan held the shards of the Master Sword, slung gently across his knees on a black velvet cloth.

Sond ran a careful finger along the hilt and nodded. "Yes, that is — or was — the Sword of Evil's Bane. Link wielded that once."

Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "But when he brought it to me, it was broken. He said he found it that way. How could he have?"

"It's a long story," Sond said. "But that's not important"

Kat was sitting down, and staring very hard at her feet. "A lot of this is kind of hard to take in"

Sond glanced over at her friend, concern in her eyes. "I wish there were some way to make everyone rememberbut I'm not even sure how I managed to break out of it"

Impa waved the subject away carefully; as the discussion had already gone in circles long enough to make her dizzy. "There's time for this later. What concerns me right now is Chiron and his Poes."

"If only Link were back with that missing piece," Sond said, chewing her lip.

"The point is, he isn't," Impa said sternly. "We cannot just sit around, waiting for a saviorthose most likely to be helped are those who help themselves, after all."

Aka and Benz felt a little intimidated by all the larger people, so both sat back and listened intently. The two fairies, Dink and Cyrus, often alighted upon the brim of Aka's hat.

"Well, we've got a good supply of Deku Nuts," Kat offered. "If anything else we'll be able to defend ourselves."

"How long will the barrier last?" Sond asked suddenly, thinking of the Deku Sprout and Kokiri Forest.

"Practically indefinitely," Impa said. "Unless someone came along who was powerful enough to blast though it."

It didn't need to be said whom Impa meant when she said this, though that question was currently on everyone's minds.

What if Ganondorf showed up?

Sond plucked at her bowstring, and it twanged like the deadly weapon it was. "Well, I for one aren't about to be caught idling."

"Uh-oh," Cyrus said, looking downcast.

"What?" Kat looked quizzical.

The blue fairy sighed delicately. "It sounds like she's got a plan."

*****

Echoes abounded in the underground tunnels; though not all of those echoes belonged to the small group of refugees. Sudden drips of subterranean aquifers into underground streams often caused everyone to jump. Link strode forward at the lead, his sword ready for anything disagreeable that might challenge them. Though so far, the only foreboding thing was the darkness in front of them all, which even the lights from their fairies could not totally chase away.

"Which way?" Link turned towards Pamela's father, who held the map. They had halted at an intersection of tunnels briefly.

"Humm, depends"

"On what?"

Pamela's father scratched his head. "Well, this tunnel might lead to the surface, or just get us further lost"

Link tapped his boot impatiently. "Do we have a choice?"

"Uh, not really" the scribe laughed nervously. "Funny thing, that"

Further back, everybody had sat down, taking a quiet rest. In the very back, Kafei was being reintroduced to Nick, who'd finally seemed to recover from his day. However, much for what Nick had to say was filling Kafei with skepticism.

"So, you're saying there used to be-"

"Eigh' o' us," Nick grinned. "Ain' tha' righ', _lobo_?"

Timbre, who sat nearby trying not to think about how hungry he was, nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I know it's hard to believe-"

"_Hard?!_" Kafei looked indignant. "I'll say! You can't expect me to believe that when I was ten years old I traipsed th' countryside with you all, and saved the world to boot!"

"I don't expect you to believe it," Timbre said quietly. "But it is true. You just don't remember it."

Kafei raised his eyes heavenward. "Sometimes I don't know what to believe anymore," he muttered, as Daray tottered over to them, goggles pulled over his eyes. It made him resemble some ancient cave-dwelling creature, with the goggles looking all the world like huge, glassy, reflective pupils.

"H'lo," he said, wedging himself a seat between Kafei and Nick and peering about him intently. "What're you talking about?"

"Eh," Nick shrugged. "Stuff, tain' impor'ant though. No' righ' now, anyway."

"Yeah, what's more important is that we get out of danger," Kafei remarked. "If your warning is true, then we can be expected t'be followed-"

Timbre jerked suddenly, as if he'd been stung, the Destiny Stone dancing on its chain from the inertia.

"Wuh?" Nick looked confused. "S'up wi you?

Timbre stared down the darkened passage, over his shoulder. "Thought I heard echoesAnd not drips of waterthis sounds more like"

All of their conversation died down as they turned their ears towards the sound.

Kafei bit his lip and swallowed a swear word. After all, his nephew was in hearing range. Instead, he decided to put his voice to more productive use. "Uh, guys?" He called up towards the front.

"Yeah, what?" came back the irate reply.

"Can you hurry it up? There's Goriya following us."

Link's voice became almost shrill. "What?"

"What he said," Timbre hissed back up the line. "And stow the gab. They don't have pointed ears for nothing-"

Pamela, becoming impatient, rocked from one foot to the other. "Dad, which way is it? We gotta go now!"

Her father fumbled, looking flustered. "II don't knowif we head to the surfacewe might just meet more Goriya, you know"

"Now he tells us," one of the Bombers grumbled.

"I' only there w'a a way t'see where th' tunnel went b'forehand," Nick said. "Y'know, clairvoyance"

Timbre perked. "How bout I ask the Destiny Stone?"

The Keaton, draped across Jim's shoulders like a living stole, stirred drowsily. "Don't bother" The fox jumped from its perch, stretched like a feline, and then looked at all the expectant beings who were now staring intently at him. "What?"

Kafei rolled his eyes. The Keaton could sometimes be very aggravating. "We're kind of in a hurry here" This last statement was pontificated by a sudden echoing wail from down the tunnel they'd just traversed.

"Oh, them" The Keaton smirked as well as a fox could. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just have an answer to our problems, that's all." The fox slid past Pamela's father, and sat beside Daray, tails a twitch. "Tell me Daray, what do you see right now?"

The boy glanced about him, goggles glinting in the faint fairy-provided light. "WellI see everyone, but mostly you, the fairies, and that shiny stone around Timbre's neck. Why?"

The Keaton nodded, much to everyone's surprise.

"Um" Jim looked slightly nervous. "How's this going to help?"

The Keaton ignored them. "Tell me Daray, which passageway is the brightest to you?"

Daray stood, and turned a slow pivot, one small finger pointing outwards. Finally, his arm steadied towards a tiny offshoot tunnel, barely wide enough to be recognizable. "That one."

"Alright," the ghost fox looked at everyone. "That's where we're headed."

"What?" Pamela's father looked alarmed. "Don't you think it's a little small?"

Kafei shook his head. "If the Keaton says that's the way to go, I'm ready to trust him. Anything to keep us going, right?"

There was a murmured assent as the group moved towards the small offshoot tunnel. The tunnel's ceiling was so low that adults had to stoop to enter, and Timbre grunted in pain when his forehead accidentally collided with a low stalactite. In front, Link snickered.

"Not used to being so tall yet, Timbe?"

"Aww, shut it, Link," Timbre growled back, rubbing his forehead with a grimace. Then, his eyebrows unfurrowed as he ran a finger across the rock. "Something's very reflective in the stones, it's oddIs this mica?" His hands were now covered in a fine sparkly dust.

Tael, who threw everything into violet study as he approached, shook his head. "No, I think this is silver ore. I guess the Ikanans were sitting on a veritable mine of wealthlook, this vein of rock runs pretty deep."

Timbre winced. So much for changing form. At least until he'd had a proper bath, anyway.

There was a kind of smell that permeated through the stones of the small tunnel, and everyone slipped from time to time on slick growths of algae that irregularly patched the surface of the ground. The silver dust, although fine, had the nasty habit of coming off its surface at the slightest touch, meaning that the entire group was soon coated in the stuff from head to foot.

"Innit' a bi' damp ere?" Nick remarked, blinking to keep his eyes clear. "Coul' be dang'rous, water tends t' weaken stone an' crack it"

The Keaton walked on with Daray at his side. From time to time, the fox would consult the young boy about what he saw. According to Daray, the tunnel was growing brighter,' but to everyone else, it seemed just as dark as before.

Finally Kafei spoke up. "What do you mean, brighter?"

Daray shrugged. "Jus' that. It's brighter. Can't you see it?"

Kafei shook his head. "No."

"That's because you're not wearing the goggles," the Keaton pointed out. "How do you think Boss Blind found our original hideout? He used the goggles."

"But-"

"I'll explain. Daray's goggles are made of a very special material. With them, he is able to sense things that are hidden, and more importantly, magical fluxes."

"Alright," Link said slowly. "So what Daray's seeing is-"

"Magic, yes. Things that are very magical in nature appear very bright to him. Thus he is drawn towards the fairies, your Stone, and myself, for we happen to be very magical in nature."

"How's that help us get out of here, though?" Link looked exasperated.

"If I'm not too mistaken, there is a Great Fairy's fountain within the catacombs of Ikana's caves. With any luck, the tunnels in which the magical collects most will be, or connect to a direct route that leads to the fountain."

"Well, I suppose that will work," Link admitted.

"How's th' Grea' Fairy gon' elp us out, though?" Nick scratched his head.

"Ow!" Timbre yelped as he hit another stalactite.

"She'll be able to help us," was all that the Keaton would say. "But we must make haste. The Goriya are still following us by sound and by scent."

The small tunnel slowly widened, and finally opened up into a huge cave. The group stumbled out into the more open area, the shrieks and echoes of the pursuing monsters still ringing in their ears.

"They sound closer than they were before," Pamela remarked. "At this rate they'll catch us before we get anywhere!"

"Don't waste time on despair," the ghost fox reassured them. "Which way, Daray?"

"Umm" the boy chewed his lip and pointed. "There's two ways-"

"Either will do!" Link said hurriedly. "Take the closest one!"

Daray nodded and headed towards a medium-sized tunnel that gaped, looking all the world like a dragon's head, the mouth of the beast serving as the cave entrance. As Link approached, he tried not to feel like he was about to be swallowed by a giant lizard. Volvagia had been bad enough, after all. And even worse-

"Heh, reminds me of Ty," Timbre said from behind him. Link winced.

He was about to make some reply when hoots and hollers told him that the Goriya had managed to catch up with them. Link turned back and waved Daray, Pamela, her father, and the Bombers though the tunnel.

"Go on ahead, we'll catch up!"

The three fairies hung back, confused about which group to stay with. After a moment's hesitation, they seemed to come to some quiet agreement amongst themselves, and Keeto buzzed off quickly after the refugees, leaving Tatl and Tael to shed light with Link and the others.

Even as he headed back to his friends, the cave began to literally seethe with the tiny monsters. The Goriya just seemed to keep coming from tunnel, as if nothing more than water flowing from a spring thaw. There were now far more Goriya in front of them than they'd yet encountered anywhere, all milling about, chattering loud cries as they oriented themselves on their quarry. The blonde Hylian gritted his teeth, hissing through them in slight alarm. This was almost too much for their group to handle. From the looks playing off of his friends' faces, similar thoughts were going through their minds as well.

Link grinned recklessly at his friends, his throbbing Triforce-marked hand on his sword hilt as he readied his shield. "We ready for this?"

"Of course!" Kafei smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Yea!" Nick twirled his dirk in one hand. "Ready when y'are"

Timbre drew his sword, accidentally dropped it with a loud clatter, and stooped to retrieve it, looking sheepish. "Guess we don't have a choice, eh?" After a second's thought, he offered his sword to Kafei. "Here, you're better at this than I am"

Link fidgeted. "Uh, Timbe?"

"What?"

"What about you?"

"I can bite-"

"Not in here, remember? The silver-"

As he spoke, Link fumbled for a weapon to offer his friend. Impulsively, all he could come up with was the magical metal boomerang. Although lack to part ways with it, he tossed it behind him, slightly to the left towards the sound of Timbre's voice. "Take care of it, huh?"

"Sure thing." Timbre caught the proffered weapon. If anything, he could at least bludgeon enemies with it.

"Right then. _Charge_!" Link roared. Seconds before he and his friends could rush their pursuers, something even more startling happened, stopping even the wild Goriya in their tracks.

A huge rumbling earthquake shook the cavern, throwing everyone off their balance with cries of fright. Nick's eyes widened as chips of rock from the ceiling rained down on them. "Wha' th' eck's goin' on?"

Timbre groaned, having hit his head for the third time in an hour. "I hate to say this, but I think that was just the start of a cave in"

"Um, judging from the way the ceiling's literally sinking in, I'd second that notion," Kafei remarked, feeling casual despite the increasingly mortal peril of the situation.

The Goriya were now muttering amongst themselves, turning their beady yellow eyes fearfully upwards. Ears peeled backwards as the squeaking rat-like creatures fought against each other to surge back they way they'd come. But it was already too late to run.

As if cued and carefully practiced in irony, the whole ceiling suddenly came apart with a dull rumble of earth, jutting rock, and soil. Pandemonium ensued as everyone panicked, the rough cries of the friends intermixing with the high-pitched shrieks of the Goriya and the jingling of the two remaining fairies. Despite the amount of voices contributing to such a cacophony, the steady roar of earthquakes, rockslides, and falling stone easily drowned out any screams or cries for help they could make as all were helplessly caught in the cave-in.

*****

Far above the grounds and tunnels of Ikana, Koume and Kotake giggled like naughty children as underground rumbles and shifts told the sisters their plan was working. The blizzard, which was still blowing its relentless course about them, did not seem to dampen even the fiery Koume's glee.

"Thissss isss an excellent idea, sssissster," the Ice Witch remarked, concentrating her powers on re-freezing the water that was now seeping into Ikana's cave systems.

"Finally you acknowledge my superiority, sister," Koume remarked, as she busied herself melting all the snow in Ikana Canyon, even as it still fell. "Without my fire, this maneuver would have been quite impossible."

"But you forget, without _me_ there would be no one to freeze the water again," Kotake pointed out. "Either way, we've sssurely dessstroyed them, yessss?"

Koume agreed. "Yes, though I do wish we'd thought of causing a cave-in _before_ we sent all those Goriya in"

Kotake smirked. "Are we ssshowing pity in our old age?"

The Fire Witch scowled. "Not on your life!" Several nearby snowy bushes caught on fire as her temper suddenly flared and her careful slow warming of the valley's ground became a rather quick roasting. The moans of Redeads caught in the unfortunate blaze only seemed to expediate the process. "Hah! Take that, Ikana! I can make the snow melt faster than you can freeze it, sister."

"Oh? I disssagree" Kotake squinted and the Valley's trickling waterfalls instantly froze in mid-flow, twinkling like so many ice sculptures within a deluge of flakes. 

"Oh yeah, well beat this!" The waterfalls thawed and flowed again in an instant, some of the nearby snow vaporizing into hot steam before it could even hit the ground.

"Oh, it isss _ssso_ on, now!" Kotake scowled and redoubled her efforts. Both sisters glared at the Valley below, their contest alternately freezing and baking the landscape in an exercise that was most likely very unhealthy for the Canyon's natural environment.

Below, the results were even more disastrous.

*****

Choking dust flew everywhere, through the large cavern now resembled a dark tomb more than a simple large cave. Hundreds of Goriya bodies were crushed under literally tons of stone, an effective marker for a mass grave. Those who hadn't been crushed had been impaled on juts of jagged rocks. The others had clawed their way through the ranks, killing their own in a desperate attempt to escape. But all for naught. Besides the odd shift of rock, nothing seemed to move for several minutes.

Then Link groaned.

"Remind me to _never_ go underground ever again," he remarked to nobody in particular, struggling to pry himself from a pile of rocks. His shield had taken the brunt of the assault of the cave-in, which meant it was practically bent double with dents. It didn't even resemble a shield anymore.

_Well, better it than me, I suppose_, he thought, straightening himself_. _It slid off him and clattered down the rock pile.Hissing through his teeth and calling upon every curse he could give voice to, Link managed to free both his arms. It wasn't a painless experience.

It was pitch black, and he couldn't see a thing, even if he strained his eyes. At the moment, he could barely even breathe, and he coughed several times as aggravating dust invaded his lungs. After several preliminary unsuccessful vocal tests, he managed to croak aloud a few words.

"Anybody alive out here?" The words bounced about like muffled billiards.

There was no answer, and Link swallowed a sob, as realization hit him like a dry brick. What if he'd been the sole survivor? He tried futilely to lever himself out of the debris, but it was impossible. He was soundly buried up to his waist in the rubble, and most likely trapped unless his leverage improved. Link's brow contorted. What if he were the only one left?

Peering around into the darkness, Link reflected on this, the panic rising like black bile in his throat. To be totally alone, lost without any means of lighting his way, and trapped induably within a half-mound of rubble, with nothing to do but wait to die-

"Somebody _please_ be out there!" he yelled, his voice shaking with despair.

As if summoned by the Goddesses themselves, a weak golden light suddenly flickered by the corner of his left eye. Though dim, it flooded the cave with sudden flickers, reflecting off of foremica and silver dust like candle flames.

"Tatl?"

The fairy coughed, sounding like a squeak toy. After several worrying seconds, her light strengthened in brightness, and slowly made its way over towards him. The fairy alighted in the palms of his outstretched hands, her footfalls like tiny feather wisps upon his calloused skin. Relief coursed through him. Illuminated in the cupped palms of his hands, Link could now clearly see the cuts running down both his arms, which were just now beginning to sting with a vengeance.

"Ow," was all Link could say for a moment. "You okay, Tatl?"

"I think so." The fairy delicately stretched, checking her wings for signs of damage. "I'll survive. How bout you?"

Link actually grinned, remembering the last time he'd been involved in an underground accident. Tatl had asked him the same exact question, which cued him to the same exact response. "Just peachy, if you ignore the fact I'm cut and bruised and aching all over." 

"Good." Tatl paused a moment. "Woah, deja-vu" She shook herself of the thought, however, as she turned towards the welfare of the others. "Anyone else out there alive? Tael? Anyone?"

_Please_

Link peered about him, his eyes aided somewhat with the fairy's light. "Looks like most of the really huge rocks fell on the side opposite of us, which could be lucky for us in two waysunlucky for those Goriya, though"

A sudden cough permeated the darkness, and Link found himself blinded temporarily as Tatl, the only one mobile enough to reach the survivor, sped away. After a few quiet seconds, she responded cheerfully.

"It's Kafei and the other guy, Nick. Hummstill unconscious, but they're both alive, thank the fates"

Link swallowed, his throat feeling coated. "Any sign of Timbre? Or Tael?"

"Not so farI'll keep looking though." Tatl busied herself between searches by reviving the other two, and soon Kafei was able to speak and Nick's eyelids began to flutter open.

"Wow, that was a bit of a rumble, huh?" Kafei sounded in good humor, though a lump of dull panic was already starting to rising in Link's throat. He was glad that Nick and Kafei were alright, but where in the world was Timbre?

"Timbe?" Link called out. "If you're alive, and you'd better be, yell something back, huh?"

His sensitive pointed ears practically quivered, but all he was rewarded with was the incoherent mumblings of the half-conscious Volcanian. Link's heart practically sunk in his chest. Timbre _couldn't_ die. Not after all they'd been through, not after coming all this way-

His numb thoughts were temporarily jarred from his weary mind as a pair of hands suddenly seized his arms, attempting to yank him of the rubble. Slowly recognizing his rescuer as Kafei, Link stared blankly forward as he was agonizingly extricated from the rubble, the newly broken stones often jamming and scratching painfully into his legs.

"Hold up, you're almost out." Link didn't respond to Kafei's voice. He was vaguely aware of Tatl, nothing more than a blurry golden flicker flitting about the cavern, still searching for their missing comrades. When the blonde Hylian was finally pulled free, his knees automatically buckled, leaving him stunned on the uneven surface of the cave floor.

_Come on, you'd be upset if one of us died_

The words seemed to echo in his head, despite the fact nobody was speaking. Link's mind flashed backwards, recalling the comment Timbre had so seriously put forward in an attempt to explain the importance of friendship.

_Makes me feel that much worse right now_

"Timbre?" Link rasped finally, looking hopefully into the red eyes of the shadow Hylian.

Kafei's eyelids half-closed as he stared downwards, having no answer readily available. Tatl perched on Link's shoulder, trying to sound comforting. "I'm sorrywe looked everywhere, and there's just no sign of him- And Taelhe's gone too" The tiny fairy bit her lip, unable to continue.

"Don't give up yet, though" Kafei said. "He might just be knocked out"

The Hylian forced himself to swallow. _Guess he was right. I'm so upset I'm not even making sense of any of this. It's like I'm waiting to wake up back in that cave under the Lost Woods or something-_

Kafei looked about as he dug out his borrowed sword. "And at least we haven't found a bodyAnd the whole cave's been halved by that cave-in. You won't believe our luckmost of the heaviest stuff fell on the Goriya. Though it's a miracle we're still alive-"

As if possessed, Link suddenly jerked upright, scrambling through the gravel as he gained a second wind. He foundered, fell twice, rolled, and pulled himself up, head twisting madly back and forth. _None of this can be right_Link closed his eyes as he tried to visualize the cavern before it had collapsed. Where had he been? Link vaguely turned towards the mass grave of Goriya. He'd been charging, and Timbre had been slightly behind, about a yard or two to the left-

Link turned in that direction, and was promptly greeted with a solid wall of fallen rock. It now blocked the cavern laterally, closing off one of the two tunnels that Daray had pointed out completely. Fortunately for them, the cave that had once resembled a dragon's mouth was still open, though its opening no longer resembled anything alive. But the area where he'd last seen his friend was completely buried in heavy rubble. The energy seemed to drain from the Hylian as quickly as it had come, and he fell down again, his face sullen and white.

WHAM. Link's fist pounded into the sharp gravel marking the wall, awakening half a dozen more cuts in the process. Link didn't care, though as he ranted at the solid wall in front of him. "Timbre, you'd better not be dead, for your own sake, cause if you are, I'll never forgive you!" Several hot tears splashed against the Hylian's fist. "We've dragged ourselves halfway across the world, step by painful step to find everyone and bring us all back togetherand now that we've gotten somewhere, you can't just drop out now, damn you" Link ground his teeth together. "What'll I tell Sond and Katand Tee?" he added miserably.

Kafei sighed, and a further away groan denoted Nick's slowly returning consciousness. The purple-haired youth stood awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say. Although he hadn't known any of his companions for very long, he too felt a lump in his chest. It was a kind of deep and old ache, as if he'd just realized an old friend had passed away without him realizing it.

Link's body nearly bent double as he found himself completely paralyzed by the aches that now ran from his chest, through his torso, across both shoulders and down his arms and legs. He wasn't sure whether this was the effect of pain, shock, or grief. Or maybe all three. _None of thiscan be real. It just can't. Things aren't supposed to _be _this way!_

He wasn't going to lose it here. Not now, not when he'd come so far

"_No_!" Blatant denial played across the Hylian's face as his lifted his head and yelled straight at the wall. As if in response to his yell, one of the looser stones suddenly fell with an echoing crack, rolling to a gentle halt at Link's knees. The Hylian stared and swallowed, turning a slightly wet face towards Kafei.

"Did you just do that?"

Kafei shook his head slowly.

Nick finally gathered his wits in time to see Link draw his sword and start digging feverishly at the wall. "UgghI fe' li' one uge bruisewot's ee up to?"

"Don't hurt yourself asking too many questions," Kafei murmured, taking a step back. "He's either on to something, or completely crazy."

The Hylian was completely oblivious to any talk as he dug doggedly away at the wall, appearing to make little to no progress, though he persisted.

Kafei shook his head. "It's no use, there's no way you're going to do any good dulling that sword on those stones-"

With a grunt, Link jammed his sword right though the rock wall, up to its hilt. And was miraculously rewarded for his efforts.

A very faint and familiar voice yelled Ow!' and the sword was forcibly pushed back through the wall, though the divot hole it had created remained intact. An irate green eye, eerily reflective in a purple glow stared back at him through the tomb.

"What'd you do that for?!" Timbre growled, from his side of the wall.

"Thank the fates you're not dead!" Link said, breathing a sigh of relief. All the anguish fell away in a cascade. "For a moment there, I thought you were a goner"

"Of course not, though you came near close to stabbing me in the gut just now. Phew! I gotta say, you guys had me worried for a second there. Thought me and Tael were the only ones who made it." Though Timbre tried to keep his voice nonchalant, it was shaking as much as Link's had minutes before.

It was suddenly Tatl's turn to sound joyous. "_Tael!_" she practically shrieked down the peephole, sending Link reeling with ringing ears. "Are you okay?"

"Fine and dandy," Tael replied duskily. "Though there's no way we can get through this wall nowwe're blocked off completely."

Link took a step back. All the worry that had plagued his mind only moments before had seemingly been replaced with inspiration. Glancing over at the tunnel the refugees had escaped down, he suddenly had an idea. "Heyis there any tunnels down your side that aren't blocked? How bout the other tunnel Daray pointed out? Is it open on your side?"

There was sounds of shuffling, then finally a reply. "Yeah, it's still open."

"Alright," Link said slowly. "You guys take that way, and we'll go through the other tunnel. Daray said they both had traces of magic, so hopefully they're interconnected somewhere down the line. We'll meet up again, hopefully at the Great Fairy's fountain. If nottry and make it back to the surface. We'll meet up again one way or another."

"Right. Oh by the wayI still have your boomerang."

Link swallowed. "Take care of it," he said.

"Of course. See you on the other sidehopefully."

"Yeah. Good luck"

*****

Two hours after leaving the site of the cave-in, Timbre was beginning to feel the effects of fatigue. Tael swerved constantly in front of him, shedding purple light in whose wake he could travel safely, without fear of tripping up or falling into a deep hole. However, the fairy did not know healing, and although Timbre hadn't been horribly wounded, all the small scratches and bruises he received during the avalanche had begun to work on his pain tolerance. Small aches combined with others to make what would have been a slightly uncomfortable trip one that was pricked with twinges and sharp pains. And to make things worse, he was hungry too.

He'd tried to take his mind off of his predicament. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was not to focus all one's thoughts on a problem at hand; otherwise it would begin to consume the mind, until there was nothing but panic left. So, while he walked, he told Tael everything that had happened so far since he'd awoken as an adult, if just to drone out his internal monologue.

"And now that's where we areow," Timbre said, stooping for a moment. "Hold up, Tael, I've got a rock in my boot."

"You gonna be alright, going all this way?" Tael's tiny brow furrowed, though it was nigh impossible to see. "You sure you can make it?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Timbre said, testing a wall with his fingertips before leaning back first against it. He then pried off one boot and shook it upside down to dislodge the offending pebble. "It isn't like I can turn around and go back out the way I came in, you know. I've got to either get out of here, or die trying."

Tael chewed his lip. "I think I'd choose the first."

Timbre put his boot back on and levered himself upright before his bruised joints stiffened. "Me too. Let's go."

The cave network seemed to stretch forever, with a slightly downward slope that made both of them feel very nervous. At every turn, the youth's hopes rose that this one would lead to the Great Fairy's fountain, but each times those hopes were quickly dimmed as Tael's light lit up yet another stretching tunnel. Timbre sighed, and glanced down at the glowing Destiny Stone.

"Does this lead the way to the Great Fairy's fountain?" he asked it curiously.

Timbre's heart sunk even lower as the Stone turned an apologetic red.

Tael squinted. "Does that mean no?"

Timbre nodded, biting his lip. His stomach churned, as he asked the inevitable follow-up question. "Well, tell me there is there some way out at least?" Timbre and Tael held their collective breath. If the Stone said no, then it would most certainly mean their doom.

It turned green.

"Phew!" Timbre's shoulders bowed with relief. "At least there's thatare we going the right way?"

The Stone agreed with a cheerful verdant hue. This was optimism enough to get Timbre his second wind. He continued on, despite his fatigue, Tael still leading his way. As he walked, he checked to make sure the magical boomerang was still safely stowed in one of his large pockets. It would be rather upsetting were he to lose it now.

"Hey." Tael interrupted suddenly.

"What's up?"

The fairy looked fidgety. "I'm sensing something really weird up ahead."

"Weird? What do you mean?"

"Like, magical weird. I don't usually sense magic like this."

Timbre blinked. "Is it safe?"

"I dunno."

Timbre sighed, and looked down at the Stone. "Is it safe to go on?"

The stone turned green.

Timbre started to walk on, but Tael held him back. "Hold it. You're going to go on the word of that rock? How do you know we can trust it that far?"

The youth shrugged. "Because. First of all, this Stone's been practically the only thing guiding me and Link onward since the get go. And it hasn't turned a wrong answer yet. Second we don't have anything to lose at the moment, do we? What happens if we stay here? We'll slowly starve to death. At least, I know _I_ will."

"I would, too. Fairies don't need to eat as often, but still

"And if we don't starve to death, we'll certainly suffocate down here. So it's either this, orthe alternative. And didn't you just say earlier you'd take the first choice?"

Tael couldn't argue, though he hung back, riding pensively on Timbre's shoulder as the youth rounded the next bend.

This time, there was not an empty tunnel to greet them, but a wall. However, this wall was clearly not made of stone, but of swirling light, that constantly concaved and curled in on itself. Like dye spinning into butter, the wall patterns revolved in a counterclockwise direction. Although there was no credible light source, the shimmering wall glowed iridescent, its surface constantly changing colors.

Timbre stared for a good minute. "Um"

Tael fluttered his wings. "Yeah, like I said. Weird."

There was an audible thrumming, the timbre of which was akin to the gentle rumble of a great cat's growl, though not as intimidating. Although strange, the wall just seemed toexist, whether for good or ill, neither of them could discern.

"So" Timbre spoke. "what is it?"

"I dunno," Tael replied. "I get the weird feeling I've seen one before, though." Then the fairy blinked. "Hey, why don't you ask that rock thingy? It seems to know a lot."

Timbre looked down at the Destiny Stone. "I don't think it _knows_ anything by accident," he said after a thoughtful pause. "It just seems to let us know what we _ought_ to know."

"Either way," Tael insisted. "Ask it anyway."

"Okay. Stone, what is this?"

****

"Not the way in, though you'd never know,

The thing that only discovery could show."

"Feh, a load of help _that_ is," Tael grumbled.

Timbre approached the wall tentatively. "Wellit did say not the way in,' which must meanit's the way _out_, right?"

Tael shrugged. "Don't look at me, I've never been good at puzzles like this."

The youth sighed. "WellLink has a saying for times like this: _When in doubt, poke it_.' Guess I'll take a leaf out of his book."

"Is that such a good idea?" Tael made a face and hung back.

"Probably not, but we don't really have any other options" Timbre stood about two feet from the wall, light playing across his face in playful patterns. He swallowed, then slowly raised his right hand to touch the flickering wall.

His fingertips tingled as they came in contact — and abruptly passed through, followed by his entire hand. Timbre gasped in alarm and quickly withdrew his hand, relieved to find it completely intact despite passing apparently just passing through a wall.

"Wait a second" Tael nervously approached. "That's not a wallthat's a portal!"

"Huh?"

"A portal! I've just never seen one from the open side before. It's a quick way of getting somewhere else in a hurry."

"Okay, so kind of like those transport songs- er, nevermind. But _where_ does this thing go?"

Tael shrugged. "Guess there's only one way to find outcould be anywhere, you know. How's your hand feeling?"

"Fine," Timbre still stared at his hand for a second, as if unable to convince himself. "I'll ask the Stone a few more questions"

Tael shrugged.

"Is this a portal?" Timbre asked the Stone.

It turned green.

"Okaydoes it lead to somewhere we'd want to go?"

Very green Stone.

It couldn't possiblyit was just too much of a coincidence. Just where he needed to go back to. It just _couldn't_ be, situated as it was in the very deepest stone innards of Ikana, in the most out-of-the-way area possible! Timbre swallowed, but his mouth felt dry. _Might as well_"It wouldn't just happen tolead to Hyrule, would it?"

green Stone.

Timbre whooped loudly, and hunkered as it echoed loudly in his ears. "Back to Hyrule, just the way I need to get!" He looked down at the boomerang. "And I can get back to Kakariko Village, and get this to Vulcan, and-" Timbre looked at Tael in wonderment. "This is crazy, you know."

****

"Yeah," agreed the fairy. "Someone up there must be looking out for you or somethingwell, whoever it isthank you!" Tael yelled at the ceiling.

"Well, we know it's safe, and that it leads to Hyrulewe just don't know _where_." Timbre chewed his lip. "I guess we'll have to worry about that afterwards, who knows how long before the next cave-in." Then he sighed. "I kind of wish we'd all gone down this way, we could have escaped together."

"But," Tael put in, "if you had, where would that have left Termina? What about Kafei's brother?"

Timbre nodded. Even as he spoke he'd known that it couldn't work out. "Wellwe're here, the portal's here, and the way back is completely blocked. So I guess our task is to head to Hyrule. If Link doesn't get back before I do, then he'll have the Master Sword waiting for him when he does arrive."

Tael nodded, and settled himself on Timbre's shoulder. "Ready when you are."

As he stood on the shimmering threshold of the spinning portal, Timbre took one last look at his gloomy surroundings, and decided he wouldn't be missing them too much. One last check to make sure he still had the boomerang, then he gathered himself up and jumped through.

*****

Meanwhile, Link and his companions had indeed found themselves at the Great Fairy's fountain. Link's first clue of course had been the huge, perfectly flat pool of water that stretched before him, a perfect dark circle. Although the cave's gloomy atmosphere penetrated even here, there was a luminescence that was somehow comforting, almost exuding from the very walls. A shaft of light seemed to beam down directly in the center of the fountain, and sparkling motes circled the illumination like a maypole.

Link's second clue to the fountain's origin was the fact that the Great Fairies had made an appearance.

"Wait a minute-" Link made a double take, and rubbed his eyes. "Therewhy are there two?"

As Kafei and Nick shrugged, the two Great Fairies, identical except for hair color, turned their heads towards them.

"Well well well, looks like your friends are back," said the green-haired one over her shoulder.

"Kafei? Link? Nick?" Pamela stepped out from behind an outcropping of stone that had rendered her completely hidden before, Keeto gently balanced upon her head like a tiara. "There you are! We heard this horrible sound behind us as we ran-"

"_Kafei!!_" Daray practically launched himself from behind Pamela's knees, running towards his uncle. "What happened?"

"There's been a cave-in," Kafei clarified, shying away at the entrance. Although technically inside, he was apparently quite wary of the radiance shining from the walls. "Everyone's okay, though" He half-grinned as he swept Daray into his arms. "You alright there?"

"I'm not hurt," Daray said from behind the goggles. "But I was worried bout you."

Pamela's father and Jim's heads poked from around the outcropping, followed by the rest of the Bombers. "How did you manage to escape? We've been discussing going back to find you for a while."

Nick smirked. "W're jus' lucky, I spose."

"Dumb lucky, more like it," Tatl mused from her perch on Link's head.

"Waitwasn't there one more? Where's the other guy, Timbre?" Pamela asked, squinting.

"Eryou mean he hasn't come back yet?" Link looked disappointed.

"No, there's just us, the Great Fairies, and that's it"

The second Great Fairy, who had blue hair, smiled warmly. "Come on in, we made cookies."

Link, Nick, and Tatl eagerly came forward, although Kafei was less enthusiastic. The green-haired Great Fairy looked over all of them. "Tsk tsk, you're all filthy, and bruised."

Link just shrugged. The Keaton, who had been silently conversing with the Fairies, nodded slowly towards him. Both Great Fairies turned their gazed upon the green-clad Hylian. Link swallowed awkwardly. "Uh"

"So you're the one," the blue Great Fairy said seriously.

"The what?" Link looked confused.

"You hold the Triforce of Courage," the green Fairy said, with a toss of her hair. "That sword you carry is not your own."

Link looked down at his borrowed sword. "Yeahthat's why I was here, you know."

"Evil's Bane is nearly complete." Then, as if changing the subject, the blue Fairy looked at Nick and Kafei in turn. "Stand forward, please."

Nick did so, although Kafei was still very nervous. As he stepped forward, his form began to waver and fade in the brilliance cast by the two floating entities. Feeling his grip on substance failing, he quickly set down his nephew with a quiet sound in the back of his throat.

The two Fairies closed their eyes, and millions of glowing motes surrounded the three of them, and although Kafei recognized it as a healing spell, he couldn't help but stiffen slightly as he faded away completely from the direct blast of light.

Fading away was never a pleasant experience for Kafei. It made him feel overly light-headed, and disconnected, to be nothing more than an intangible _presence_, even for a few moments. However, the healing spell was the work of a moment, and Kafei felt himself returning as quickly as he'd faded.

As the spell faded, Link realized that his numerous aches and pains had vanished. Not only that, he suddenly felt pleasantly refreshed, as if he'd just consumed a large meal and slept well. _The Great Fairies might be a bitscary looking, _he thought,_ but they certainly know magic._

Nick and Kafei looked similarly restored. Nobody would have guessed that they'd just come in from hours of spelunking. Kafei, however, wobbled as if dizzy. He sunk to the floor, looking slightly dazed. His form was still wavering on the transparent side. "Ugh, warn me before you blast me with light like that," he moaned, with Daray hovering nervously about him.

The blue Fairy looked down at him. "The Keaton told us of you," she said carefully. "You may be one who lives in the shadows, but that does not mean you cannot be healed like any other Hylian. We aren't about to let you pass though here all sore and trailworn. It's our job to help."

Pamela, nonplussed about the exchange, pushed a tray towards them, heaped with cookies. "Hope you like oatmeal," she said with a smirk.

The cookies seemed to calm everyone, and soon small-talk had faded to business, the Bombers and Pamela's father discussing their next movie in quiet voices. Most of their discussion seemed to revolve around means of getting into Clock Town via an underground route.

"You know, if only we could chart these tunnels out easier, there should be a way to Clock Town from here. I'm almost positive." Pamela's father smirked, tapping the chart with an index finger. "These tunnels spread out like a honeycomb, probably reaching all four of the compass points of Termina. From here we could make it to Woodfall, the ocean, Snowhead, practically anywhere. If only we had some Gorons, great at this sort of thing-"

While this discussion took place, Link and the others remained in front of Great Fairies, who still held audience.

"Now then," the Keaton said, curling his tails about him like a shawl, "Now that we're all here-"

"Most of us, anyway," Tatl interjected mournfully.

"Don't worry about your brother, Tatl. He and his friend have already begun their journey." The blue fairy smiled lazily.

"What?" Link looked perplexed. "What journey?"

"The journey back to Hyrule," the green Fairy answered. "That _is_ where you're headed, right?"

"D-of course!" Link spluttered, wondering just how much these Fairies knew. "But how?"

"He so fortunately happened to stumble upon a portal that leads directly to his destination, in this case, in Hyrule." The blue fairy sighed. "This would seem like an amazing coincidence, were it not for your situation. Something powerful indeed guides the both of you, as the Keaton theorized."

_The Destiny Stone_Link chewed his lip. He was currently out of its aura, which apparently meant he'd have to find an alternate route of return. _It's a pity that tunnel's caved in so completely_. He shook his head and brought up another subject. "The Keaton saidyou'd be able to help us out somehowor me, anywaySince Timbe's gone already-"

"There is a way for you to return to Hyrule," said the blue Fairy. "It is a simple thing, really."

"You mean you can transport people across the oceans?"

"Not quite," said the blue Fairy, her smile fading. "Even two of us together would have trouble with transporting you such a long distance."

"But how, then?" Link bewailed. "The bay is frozen, Nick's boat is currently at sea, and I don't have any other means of travel!"

Nick nodded at the mention of his boat. "They'r off b'now," he said. "Though ee won' go far, jus' so th' icebergs dun' ole er."

Daray took another cookie. "Too bad y'can't fly there"

Kafei, who was starting to recover from his shock, noticed the conspiratorial glance between the Great Fairies, and knew they had a solution, though they seemed most unwilling to offer it.

"There is a way," the blue Fairy said slowly.

"Though it may require a sacrifice on your partbut only temporarily" the green Fairy said.

Link swallowed, not liking the sound of this at all. "what kind of sacrifice you talking about?"

The buoyant green Fairy spoke. "We can enable you to fly, but unfortunately, that would require the loss of your current form."

_"What?!" _This outburst caused everyone's head to turn towards Link.

"Only temporarily, of course," soothed the blue Fairy.

Tatl coughed delicately, as if trying to cover up a laugh. "You don't mean, the Fairy Spell?"

The blue Fairy nodded. "Assuming the form of a fairy would allow him to fly across the ocean, using the high warm currents. In such a way he could make it to Hyrule quite comfortably."

Tatl smirked. "Either way, it _would_ be kind of funny-"

Link spluttered. "What? No! I could never agree to that! It's too undignified!"

Pamela smirked. "Hehthough a lot of people do dream of being able to flyunless you don't like flying-"

"It's not the _flying_ that bothers me," Link said, sounding a little nastier than he'd intended. He peered between pinched fingers, "It's the whole _little glowing bug'_ thing that bothers me!" 

"Hey!" Tatl swooped down and bopped the Hylian on the nose. "Don't offend people like that! There happens to be two very powerful glowing bugs' right before you, offering you a _way_ back to _Hyrule_. Think about it for a second, twerp. You're not gonna find an easier way back, in fact, this might just be the _only_ way back. And you're refusing their help because you'll feel _undignified_? Is the only thing you can think about your self-respect?" She crossed her arms. "Not a very good attitude if you want to save the world, or whatever it is you're up to. Weren't you just carrying on an hour ago how it was unfair for you to have gone so far with the chance of things ending now? Well, things certainly _are_ going to end now, otherwise. I'd think about that some before you go shooting your mouth off and offending others."

Link swallowed and looked about him. He thought he'd been done with dressings down, but he'd gone and shot his mouth out again. Locking eyes with everyone, he knew that everyone agreed with what Tatl said. With a sigh, he bowed his head.

"You're rightof course. I guess I should apologize." Link sighed. "I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous to just go at this alone-"

"But y'ain' gonna be lone," Nick said, grinning lopsidedly. "I'd come wi' ye. In fact, I will come wi' ye." Nick stepped forward. "We got' fin' all th' others, get us all ba' t'gether, righ'? An' if thi' i' th' way t'go, thentha' i' all there's to it. So, yeah, I'll be goin' wi."

The Hylian smiled. "Thanks."

Kafei fidgeted. "Something tells me I should go as wellas much as I should be staying here and helping my parents and the others from Clock Town to escape. Why is this?"

The Keaton was nodding sagely. "Because, it is as it should be. If Link's story is as true as I know it to be, you have a part to play in this as well, Kafeiyou were meant to go, just as you were meant to carry on despite your apparent demise."

Kafei frowned. "But still, my family-"

"Just go, already!" Pamela practically snapped. "What, you think we're just gonna sit down here, twiddling our thumbs while you three flutter off? No! Don't you see my Dad there, already plugging away at some idea to rescue everyone? Leave it to us. Besides, if you've got a part to play in this, saving the world in general will certainly help _more _than any one rescue mission, am I right?"

The shadow Hylian nodded, convinced of his purpose but still wary of other things. "Butwill the spell work on meI meanbecause I've been-"

"It will work," the blue Fairy assured him. "Are you ready?"

The trio looked at each other, nodded, and stepped forward. "Right. Let's go."

The blue and green Fairies' eyes oriented on Link. "We'll have to cast this one at a time, it's a bit complicated. So you're first, Link."

If Link was expecting a light show of the caliber of that during the healing spell, he was disappointed. In fact, for a moment it looked like nothing was happening. Then a swirl of the glowing dust motes encircled him and his head suddenly spun, his vision blurring as the whole world seemed to quickly collapse. He abruptly swallowed as a falling sensation made his stomach rise up though his chest and into his throat. Though unsettling, it felt a completely supported, if not awkward, drop, as if he were being carried downwards at a very fast pace.

The dizziness went away very quickly, though Link reeled on his feet as his vision slowly unblurred. Something huge loomed, and Link blearily reached for his sword. The first thing that cleared into his eyesight was a huge boot, with an attached leg that grew from it like a thick, flesh-colored tree trunk. Relaxing, he glanced down, wondering why his sword now hung at his side. As he stared around, he realized that there was practically a forest of legs surrounding him, moving slightly as their now-gigantic owners shifted their weights. One leg suddenly bent, and he saw a humongous red-haired head lower itself down towards him. It was Nick.

"Y'okay there, Link?" Nick's head fairly boomed, green eyes winking in the dim light.

"Yeah, fine," Link squeaked, then clapped his hands over his mouth. His adult voice, which he'd been growing rather fond of, had suddenly degenerated into a higher-pitched version of itself. _I don't believe this_Staring down at himself, Link recognized his own arms and hands, though he was now aware of a greenish aura that seemed to cling to his skin. Or maybe his skin was actually glowing, it was hard to decide. Link swallowed. Tentatively reaching one hand behind him, he came in contact with something, and realized that the spell had indeed worked.

He turned his head backwards to get a better look at his newly grown wings. He'd never had an opportunity to see a fairy's wings so close before, but now that he could, he was able to see just how intricate they really were. Tiny little colorless veins ran along the gossamer planes, like the intricate traces of a leaf's surface. He flicked his right wing once, and immediately felt sensation of the wing's movement between his shoulder blades. In fact, just thinking about that made the wings twitch involuntarily once or twice. Link fidgeted, and looked back up, vaguely aware of the Great Fairies up above him saying something.

Moments later, Nick appeared, appearing full-sized to the now diminutive fairy Link. The Volcanian looked generally the same he as he had before, except for the wings of course, and the fact that he was now surrounded by an orange aura that seemed to reflect on his normal hair color. Nick examined his new form in very much the same way Link had, only he went as far as to tug on one of the wings now growing from his own shoulders.

"Ouch!" squeaked Nick, and promptly stopped prodding. "They're in ere good, huh?"

Link nodded in agreement, as Kafei seemed to drop out of the sky next to him. The shadow Hylian, firmly planted on his backside, extruded an aura that was so deeply violet to the point of almost being black light. The markings across Kafei's face practically glimmered as he picked himself up with as much dignity as he could manage. His own borrowed sword had shunk with him as well, hanging at his side. Taking only a single glance at himself and his aura, he smirked.

"A shadow that casts light. Who'd have thought?"

With an important whir of wings, Tatl and Keeto landed in front of the three, giving them all a bit of a start. For all Link was familiar with his fairy partner, he'd never seen her at an approximately equal height. If he'd squinted, he'd been able to see her face, but this was about it. Tatl appeared to be slightly older than the three of them, her spun golden hair braided back with the neatness that befitted her biting personality. She wore a dress that looked impossibly intricate, and appeared to be woven from miniscule threads of grass tendrils. The tips swirled about her ankles and feet, which were covered in tiny sandals. Keeto, with his almost red glow, was dressed in similar material, although his was woven into a tunic not unlike the one Hylian males often wore. His hair poked haphazardly from beneath a cap the fairy wore at a rakish angle.

Then Tatl smirked, and said in an amused voice, "Huh, it's not so bad now, is it?"

"Uh," was all Link could say for a moment, still letting current events sink in. Link suddenly realized why his sword had shifted positions, and he briefly felt fortunate he still had it to defend himself with. Despite this, Link couldn't help but think that the sword was now about the length of a toothpick, and probably about as effective a weapon. Keeto caught the look on the blonds face, and he chuckled quietly under his breath. As a rule, he didn't speak too often, though he wasn't afflicted with muteness in the extreme sense that Obol was, for he spoke now.

"A bit overwhelming, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Link told him. "I mean, I've never been quite thissmall before"

"It's not quite as bad when you're hovering, though," Keeto pointed out.

_Hovering_The Hylian-turned-fairy coughed. "That's righthow the heck are we supposed to fly?"

Tatl took over. "Well, lucky for you, the Great Fairies have asked me to help you three out. Find your equilibrium, as it were. Then I'm gonna guide you three back to Hyrule via the skyway."

"Y'mean y'wouln' if they'd no' asked?" Nick looked quizzical.

The golden fairy shrugged. "Wellif it'll save the world, it can't hurt. And besides, I can meet up with my brother in Hyrule. Now thenif you're gonna get anywhere in those getups, we're going to have to get you three off the ground."

"Okay, how's that work, then?" Kafei said.

Tatl's eyes roved upwards, and she chewed on her lip. "Hummgood questionhow'd you explain it, Keeto?"

Keeto cleared his throat. "I think it's mostly a matter of instinctkind of like how you learn to balance yourself upright when you humans walk." He shrugged, not sure if this was helpful.

Tatl waved a hand. "Give it a try, anyhow. Just concentrate on the concept of _up_."

Their first flight was a bit rocky, but that was probably expected. Sensible Nick seemed the most inclined of the three to adjusting to his new form, and he took off almost immediately. He wobbled a bit before he let his own natural equilibrium stabilize. Seemingly hanging in midair, he called down to the others. "Jus' don' think about i' too much!" he suggested.

Link tried to take this advice. He shut his eyes and concentrated on nothing in particular. As he did so, his mind wandered about everything that had happened. Where were all the friends they'd still not found? Where was the boomerang now? Was it already on its way to Vulcan and the rest of the Master Sword?

With a jolt, Link felt the connection between him and the sword beckon. At the same instant, he felt his wings suddenly flutter madly, and his feet left the ground completely. His eyes snapped open in shock as he suddenly found himself turning loop the loops in midair, unable to control his wayward flight. "Wa!" Desperately, he tried to steady himself, only to realize with a cry of shock he couldn't even tell which way was up and which was down-

"Oof!" His panic was jolted from him with a whoosh of breath as he abruptly collided with something that looked like a tangle of very fine brown ropes. "What the-" he blinked in confusion, pulling at a rope,' only to find the ground shake violently.

"Ouch! What do you think you are doing?!" yelled an irritable voice.

Link laughed nervously, realizing with embarrassment that he'd landed in, and promptly tangled himself in Pamela's hair. "Sorry."

Several minutes later, after Kafei finally stopped tilting so much to the right when he flew, the three of them hovered quietly in front of the Great Fairies. Hovering was already becoming second thought, much like standing at ease, only in this case you were hanging some five or six feet above the ground.

"Well done," both Fairies said after they found their balance completely. "You have the means, now the rest is up to you."

Link nodded. "Our thanks. Er, I do have a question though-"

"You shall regain your true selves once you touch ground in Hyrule," the blue fairy answered before he could ask. "Go on now. There is a shaft high above us which shall guide you directly to the surface."

"But what about the storm?" Kafei murmured. "I mean, it was blizzarding horribly when we came down here-"

The green fairy smiled. "You will be flying much higher than the storm clouds," she said solemnly. "Tatl will guide you upwards, until you break through the storm's layer. Above it, the skies will be clear, and the thermal winds fast. Don't worry."

"One t'ing though, fore we leave," Nick interjected. "Gotta go tal' to m' crew, tell em not to wait up f'me after all." He looked almost glum. "Lanky's a good sailor, ee'll take care of er till I'm done."

"Fair enough." Kafei said. "I guess we'd better go."

"Hold up." Daray held out a hand, and Kafei landed on it without too much trouble. "Make sure y'don't get into trouble again," the little boy said, sniffling.

Kafei squeezed Daray's index finger in an improvised handshake. "Be brave for me, okay Daray?"

"Yep." The blind boy was smiling. "We're counting on you to save the world!"

"That's right," Jim interjected. "The sooner you fix things, the sooner Clock Town will be able to go back to normal. Until you're done though, we'll work on a way of getting everyone there to safety."

Kafei swallowed. "When you see my Mom and Dad againtell themtell them their youngest son sends his love. And tell my big brother that too"

There was not much more time for farewells, as the Keaton pointed out. "Go! The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll arrive, and the sooner you'll see each other again."

There was one last wave and shout of goodbye, then Link followed Tatl, rising up towards the shaft of light with a flicker of gossamer wings. _Heh, too bad Timbe doesn't get to try this out_, he thought. _Then again, I don't think he'd be too keen on flying. Too solid for that kind of thing_. The golden sunlight bathed him in a sudden warmth, and he glanced below him at Nick and Kafei. "How you two holding up?"

"Fine," Nick droned.

"Yeah" Kafei said in wonderment, staring at his hands which still were completely solid despite the direct sunlight falling on them. "This is the first time I've felt the sun in a long, long time. Too bad I'll be back to the shadows when we get to Hyrule."

"Well, you can at least enjoy it while it lasts," Link said kindly.

"Come on you guys, hurry it up, will ya?" Tatl said from somewhere above them, her skirts bunched in one hand so they wouldn't be caught on any outcroppings of stone.

Nothing much was spoken after this, as the three flew further up the shaft, and into the waiting blizzard.

*****

__

WHEW. That was a lot of stuff to cover. This is a mite larger than I usually write (like normal isn't a novel anyhow, heh) but then again, this is the work of several weeks. I'll admit, Spring Break was great, but this also meant a huge dearth of writing opportunity. Spending an entire week in Vermont with no computer or Internet access'll do that. So I apologize for going against my previous statement in updates. I'll update as often as I can without monopolizing school time (the Biology major has much work, yes) or making this story less than I think it should be. Well, now that I've chewed your ears completely offI'm off to write the next one! It should be interesting, to say the least. Let's just say that things are starting to finally come together. Woo! See ya next time!


	19. Chapter 18: Fool Moon

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

*****

__

Author's Note: Wow. Okay, I actually have a weekend that isn't totally crazy, so here's my contribution. Good news: I might have an internship this summer, instead of a peon job at the local ice-cream place. Ice cream isn't half as appetizing if you spend all day covered in it. That, and you eventually start smelling like sour milk no matter what you do. Icky-poo-yuckjust thinking about it bugs me. Anyhow, I've been a-reading down this story, and trying to remember the fact it is labeled secondary-wise as a humor' fiction. So thereforehumor. Quite a bit of humor in this chapterhopefully.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 18: Fool Moon

"Yeow!" Link squeaked, still not used to the new pitch of his voice, as he dodged what appeared to be a large crystalline projectile before it crashed into his head. He didn't realize until several more collided harmlessly into his body that what he was seeing were actually snowflakes. From this close up, they looked like intricate weavings of clear glass, ruined as easily as a breath of air. Though the setting sun shone down on him, Tatl, Kafei and Nick, precipitory clouds still covered some of the sky. Some late falling snowflakes were still in evidence, but the storm was definitely over.

All four fairies (three of whom were still getting used to that fact) hovered above the ruins of Ikana Canyon, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"It's been completely wrecked," Tatl said in shock, staring around at the desolation. The entire face of the canyon had changed, and many landmarks familiar to her had either collapsed, cracked, or crumbled completely. "Not that there was much there anyway, but stillthere were a lot of burial groundsyou wonder what happened here, y'know?"

A few conspiratorial glances around soon found them the perpetrators, who were still hovering some distance away on their brooms. Link's blue eyes widened a fraction, and his hover faltered.

"That's Koume and Kotake! We were right!"

Nick nodded. "Ye'prolly shou' make ourse'lves scarce," he commented dryly. "We ain' no showstopper a' thi' size, but y'never knowmigh' sense your Triforce or some'tin, Linkan' if they foun' ya " The Volcanian made a grim motion across his neck with one finger.

The former Hylian swallowed stared down at his left hand, which still bore the mark despite his recent dimunitization. "Uhyou're probably rightwe're lucky they probably think we're already dead after that cave inwait a second!"

Kafei coughed. "What?"

Link was still thinking aloud. "Doesn't anybody think this is a little bit strange? There just _happens_ to be a cave-in, when Pamela's father claimed those caverns were ancient, and _secure_. And these two just _happen_ to be here, after our blood. Smells mighty suspicious to me."

Tatl was inclined to agree. "Well, we can't do much about this now. Unless you wanna fly over there right now and take em on as you are, hero."

Link looked down at himself, and sighed with resignation. At this size, attacking even the old witches with his sword would be like a wasp stinging them, hardly a threat. And then it would be one carefully aimed swat of magic, and curtains for the hero. So the Hylian shrugged.

Tatl noted this and nodded. "Besides, the Great Fairies told me to get you to _Hyrule_, so that's what we've got to do, and quickly."

"'Old up," Nick put up a small gloved hand. "Fir' we gotta go t' th' _Alicorn_ an' talk t'me mates. Gonna leave Lanky in charge f'a while"

"Will they even recognize you?" Tatl looked skeptical. "Just telling you, with fairies, some people tend to swat first and ask questions later. Besides, it's out of the way-"

"Wa' y'talkin' about?!" Nick spluttered. "W'goin' to Hyrule, an' we're settin' our bearin's _tha_ way." Here the Volcanian-turned-fairy pointed towards the west and the setting sun. "To th' sea, am I righ'? An' tha' be where m'ship is."

Tatl sighed. "Alright then. But don't come crying to me when you're stuck in a bottle or something."

"Trus' me, m'crew's had t'deal with odder things than fairiesb'sides, Leviathan'll know it's us. Dragons're smartthin' don' fool em too easy."

"Who?" asked Tatl and Kafei, exchanging a puzzled expression.

"Never mind that," Link said, buzzing on ahead. He was getting the hang of this. "We'll explain on the way."

The Fairy Spell apparently had some rudimentary characteristics that resolved for easy adaptation on the recipient's part. Already, the three were finding flight becoming as second hand as walking or breathing. It was all a matter of balance, actually. Instead of trying to balance upon ground with two legs, it was a matter of keeping balance on air currents with two compound wings. The secondary lower wings hummed in tangent rhythm with their large counterparts, and worked as a keel and equilibrium at the same time. Although all three were getting _used_ to flight, they still had their beginner's moments of clumsiness. Link had these inelegant flashes most often. Even now the green fairy whooped as an especially dubious air current made him loop-the-loop. The others just laughed.

"This is kind of fun," Kafei admitted with a rare smile. "And I can actually enjoy sunlight for once"

"An' we goin' fast," Nick put in.

And they were. The higher the thermals, the more violent and rapid they seemed to get. Tatl called it the skyway,' and as they rose completely above cloud level, they found out why.

"Wahoo!" Link cartwheeled crazily through the air as the winds suddenly propelled his body westward at an alarming rate." Tatl just rolled her eyes.

"This is th' skywaywe'll get off at Great Bay and see if your ship's still around," she commented, looking at Nick, who nodded in response.

Link pulled out of his spin, feeling very dizzy and befuddled. The former Hylian suddenly blinked, stared upwards, and made a startled noise when he saw clouded ground. Confused, he stared down between his booted feet, only to see blue-tinged-orange sky. "Why's everything upside down?"

"Umit's because _you're_ upside down." Tatl said. "Dummy."

Link sheepishly regained his balance, and turned his head downwards, glad to see the ground in its rightful place. The clearing storm was leaving gaps within the cloud layer, offering him brief glimpses of the real world far below. The snow still coated everything like vanilla frosting, and as he squinted, he recognized a clock that now resembled a giant gray fruitcake rimmed with white cream.

"Hey, we're already at Clock Town!" he remarked, slightly impressed.

Tatl nodded. "Tis a fast current. How else did you expect to get back to Hyrule so quickly?"

Link wasn't sure. "I'd been thinking it would take a week or something."

Tatl laughed at his ignorance. "Try a couple of days. Flight does have the advantage of speedespecially with these currents."

"But still," Link persisted. "How're we gonna sleep, and eat? I mean, two days is a long time to not do either"

"Eating's not a problemfairies don't eat that often, maybe once a week."

Link stared.

"As for sleeping, I think we could do that in turnswe wouldn't even need to stop."

Nick nodded. "Dozin' on th' wing, jus' like so' mig'tory birds do."

"But I don't really feel that tired anyway," Kafei put in. "That recharge we were given back at the Fountain should last us for a while."

As they flew, the sun's travel dipped lower and lower onto the approaching horizon, until the sea reappeared. All four blinked and hastily shaded their eyes as scintillating lights bounced off of waves. Ponderously large and fiery, the sun slowly appeared to sink into the endless ocean. Silhouetted in the thawing bay was a single ship, which was slowly being swallowed in the opaque gloomy twilight.

"_Alicorn!_" Nick yelled, going into a dive. The others followed, though only Tatl could really keep up to the Volcanian's fever pace.

"Woah, hang up!" Kafei yelled. "It isn't like they're gonna suddenly sail away or anything!"

Nick's form, now little more than a glowing orange dot, seemed to shrug. "Go' catch Leviathan fore he dive gain," he explained, pointing downward.

Kafei and Tatl gaped. "Is thata dragon?" Tatl pointed at the scaly head that had broken the surface of the water. Leviathan just stared upwards, his reptilian features somehow conveying a chilled expression.

"Yep," Link said, nodding and feeling slightly superior. "He saved us — twice — on the way to Termina," he explained.

Leviathan honked. Water, some of it still slushy, cascaded down his muzzle as he shook his big head with a sleepy grumble, staring intently with one hooded eye at the tiny orange light now flickering by his snout.

"Mrar?" Though it was a gentle growl, it still vibrated the air about like a hurricane.

"H'lo Leviathan, s'just me, lil Nicoli," Nick reassured the dragon, circling in front of Leviathan's right eye. Peering in closely, he could see himself bizarrely reflected in the dragon's glassy eye, and he smirked at the sight of his distorted image.

After a moment of intense scrutiny on the part of the dragon, Leviathan blinked, then honked affirmatively. Nick turned and beckoned the other three over, who until then had hung back awkwardly. Or maybe they were just scared. "S'okay, ee knows it's jus' us."

Leviathan looked very drowsy, and gave each fairy a careful but brief scrutiny as Nick explained in Volcanian to the dragon about their current situation. The dragon, which appeared to perfectly understand the rapid and complicated language, murmured sleepily, suppressing the urge to yawn.

"What's wrong with him?" Kafei asked in an aside to the Volcanian. "He looks fit to pass out or something."

"I' th' col'," Nick explained. "Mi' be goin' way now, bu' dragons dun' lik' th' col' any more'n us Volcanians do. Makes em sleepy, cause they'll hibernate when th' temp drops too low."

"Oh."

Link smirked. "So, now that we're at the ship-"

"Oh, yeah!" Nick turned to the sleepy dragon, whose eye jerked open again. "Where's Lanky? I need t' talk wi' im, fore I go."

The dragon snorted, and shrugged, looking down at the ship.

"Huh, poor guy's still too sleepy, I think," Tatl remarked, looking concerned.

"Yeah," Nick agreed, resting one hand on the dragon's snout. "Guess we'll jus' fin' im oursel', then. Thanks any'ow, Leviathanmebbe y'should sleep th' snap off"

The dragon nodded sleepily, purred, and then sank gratefully below the waves.

"Poor guy," Tatl remarked. "Have a nice nap."

Five minutes later, their light throwing sharp relief onto the woodgrained deck, all four fairies hovered by the portal leading to below decks. Nick had given them an exceedingly concise tour of the ship's topside, though the advantage of flight had allowed him to do so quickly. Now, the way below decks was currently closed. The door was thick, but sounds of general merriment could be heard from within.

Nick hit himself on the forehead. "The' ave _no_ common sense'ave a loud party, an' don' even ave any watch out!" As the Volcanian ranted, the other three stared, consternated, at the doorknob.

"Now what?" Kafei looked to Nick expectantly. "Should we try the door?"

Nick shrugged, and tried to turn the doorknob. This amounted to a rather humorous sight: Nick hooked his heels along the lower curve, and stretched, resting his chin against the smooth metal with arms splayed over the top. He twisted a bit to the right, but the knob only rattled. "S'locked!" He disentangled himself, swearing in Volcanian. "I tell em t'keep it _un_locked, too!"

Next, Nick tried pounding on the door, though with his current size he might as well have been throwing paper wads against it for all the noise he was making.

"Oy! Wa' up i' there!"

There was no lull in the merriment.

Tatl, Link, and Kafei all looked at each other and shrugged, perplexed expressions on their faces.

If Nick had been trying to attract attention of anybody watching from above deck, he'd managed to do an excellent job of it. His shouting and pounding, though rather on the squeaky side, coupled with the light they gave off, finally managed to alert the inspection of the rather drowsy cartographer who'd been busy studying the charts in the Captain's Cabin. As the bow's door opened and slammed, the four turned and stared, only to find themselves in turn being stared at. Confused, the dozy sailor approached, halting a yard away. He was unused to having fairies suddenly appear on board, so he yawned and stared drowsily, lights flickering off of the lantern he'd thrust into the area.

"I mus' be really tiredI'm seein' things! Glowy things! Fireflies!" The confused sailor said.

Tatl just hit her forehead, slightly offended at the misnomer. "I knew this was a bad idea" Link and Kafei nodded, suddenly inclined to agree. Nick, however, had other ideas. He flew forward with an important kick of wings, and cleared his throat with a notable squeak. The sailor's head swam backwards, flinching away slightly from the orange glare now filling his eyes.

Nick leaned forward until his pointing finger was only an inch away from the cartographer's nose. "Stan' down! G'get Lanky, woul' ye? Tha' a good man." 

The sailor eyes crossed at the orange figure in front of him. The orange fairy's voice was squeaky, but the accent and intonation was unmistakable. "C-cap'n?" Asked the sailor finally, his voice a high tremolo. "Issat you?"

"Y'heard me!" Nick snapped, crossing his arms and gesturing at the door. "Go get im!"

The sailor backed away, his voice shaking as he stumbled. "Belay! Th' Cap'n been slayed an' is soul's returned t'haunt us!!" The frightened and superstitious sailor chattered incoherently, and tripped several times as he tried to run backwards.

Nick rubbed his temples. "Kn'w I shouldn'a let em spread tho' ghost tales " He looked up. "Ey! Y'goin' th' _wrong way!_"

The panicky sailor stuttered. "Wa?"

"I'll say'it again," Nick said, sighing with consternation. "E's down b'low decksgo get im. Th' door's locked an' all, an' they don' hear us knockin'. Please."

Maybe it was the please' that eventually convinced him. The sailor stood and brushed himself off, retrieving the lantern before it could spill and start a fire. Slowly he approached the door, and the fairies parted to either side of him so that he could knock on the door unobstructed. Then, raising a shaking fist, the cartographer banged on the door loudly.

Tatl snickered. "I'll assume this is probably th' last thing your crew's gonna expect, huh?"

Nick looked down at himself and smirked. "Yeahbu' t'ain' p'rmanantthey go' nuthin' t'bug "

"Still," Kafei persisted. "You have to admit you'd be scared in the same situationor at least a little confusedI mean, your Captain randomly traipses off by himself, only to reappear later as a completely changed version of himself" He shrugged. "Then again, I can't talkI practically did th' same thing."

They did not have long to wait before there was a lull in the laughter, the sounds of footsteps, and finally a husky voice that shouted from the other side of the door. "Wha's up?"

The cartographer's voice shuddered. "Th' Cap'n's back, an ee wants t'see Lanky." he said.

"Is e? Ya hear that?" The voice behind the door seemed to be shouting down to the galley. "Oy, Lanky! Summon' said ol' Cap'n Nicoli didn' kick th' ol' bucket after all! An' after we'd been avin' that lovely eulogy an' memorial for "

Tatl snickered. "Shouldn't you worry that they'd assume that you're dead so quickly?"

Nick smirked. "Naw'ee jus' jokin"

"Would you quit foolin' round?" The cartographer yelled urgently through the door. "He's back all right, butit's weird"

There was a bustle and a new voice sounded from behind the door. "Clear out, I'll go see what's up." The door swung open, revealing Lanky, cutlass thrust through his belt. "Alrighty, wot's th-" The lanky sailor stopped in mid sentence, and stared over the cartographer's shoulder at the four fairies. "What in th' blazes-"

The orange fairy smirked, and waved. "Tol' ya I'd be back."

"C-_cap'n?!"_

Nick nodded fiercely. "Y'better b'lieve it. Now, wot's th' big idea, not invitin' me t'my own eulogy?!" he demanded.

Lanky promptly fainted.

*****

Ganondorf sighed lazily, watching the fires of sunset as the sun extinguished itself in the horizon of the ocean. Nearby, his armored stallion - now without the flaming wings - grazed, its powerful teeth practically decimating the grass as it bit savagely at the ground. The Gerudo King sat with his back to the horse, though his hand covered a slight frown as his eyes shifted upward.

Although he had told Twinrova he would be returning to Hyrule, he hadn't. Not yet, anyway. The tiny southern island where the Gerudo currently found himself was hardly even that, more of a scrape of rock that jutted out of the sea than a real landmass. Ganondorf snorted distastefully. He hadn't come here to enjoy the scenery. He'd come here to think. He needed solitude.

Ganondorf was often described as an angry person, hidden underneath a calm exterior. Like many of royal descent, he'd been practically trained in the art of masking emotion. Emotions were for common folk, who could afford the weakness. Any person who might have observed the black-armored man as he sat contemplating the horizon, would have thought him completely at ease.

Despite a tranquil stare, something indeed _was_ troubling the King, and as he stared into the fiery glow that was the horizon, a second, more violent fire seemed to burn behind his eyes, causing the brows of the powerful man to furrow deeply.

Something was troubling him.

He couldn't understand what it was, it was almost a fancy, as if his mind were creating troubles for him to conquest in the absence of real foes. Maybe it was just his boredom-scourged mind.

Then again, maybe it wasn't.

Ganondorf reflected. It had started in Clock Town, in the Observatory. Something vague, like the disease of knowing that a foe was near. He'd been intent on discovering the newcomers for some reason — Boss Blind's news of refugees had piqued his interest. The dread feeling had passed as soon as he'd left the Observatory, only to return again once he'd encountered the Mayor's whelp. It was almost as if the wind had eyes-

The Gerudo shook his head. He'd never been superstitious, but then again, he'd never allowed any hunch he'd had to go undisclosed. Ganondorf did not want to wonder, he wanted to know. He liked control- no, he _commanded_ it.

One fist clenched convulsively at the thought, squeezing a handful of sand. The Gerudo relaxed, feeling the tiny grains shift under powerful pressure. As a child he'd often sat for hours, letting the sands of his desert home run through his fingers like dry water. He'd been told as he played that someday his power would be as impossible to comprehend as it would be to count the grains of a single handful of sand. Somehow this comforted him, and allowed him to take further stock of his situation.

There had also been the encounter with Twinrova. He had been almost furious with their sudden arrival and their doting, as if he required constant supervision. _Stupid harridans_, Ganondorf thought. _They meddle too much for their own good_. And then, having the cheek to suggest he leave for Hyrule at once?

_It's almost as if they wanted me to leave, and quickly. What were they up to?_ Neither had been able to hide the look of selfish concern reflected in their bulbous eyes. There had been something worrying them, and the fact that they hadn't bothered to inform _him_ made him suspicious.

The last straw had been the dream, though.

Ganondorf thought he was incapable of having dreams. After all, his every whim was granted in real life, why waste his time imagining what he could already possess? Swallowing, the King tried to make sense of this. If dreams were not fancies, often they were replays of memory. But his dream hadn't been like any memory he'd ever experienced.

The dream had first placed him in complete darkness. In it, he'd been unable even to see his hands in front of his face. The King had felt a sudden panic — for this darkness was too much like the half forgotten prison of the Sacred Realm — and spun around in confusion. Then, as if following a single signal, the darkness around him had lit up with millions of points of illumination — stars — that completely filled his vision. The dream denied him the ability to blink, and not even covering his eyes would block out the stars. Filled with a sudden lust to extinguish the stars that defied him, the Gerudo King's dream self had flown into a rage, throwing every iota of power and ability that he owned in attempt to put out the stars, and the light that would not leave him alone. But despite all his anger and frustration, nothing he could do would darken the stars. With a final roar of rage, the Gerudo King had woken up, his dream roar fading smoothly into a real one.

Ganondorf's teeth ground together as the sun disappeared completely beneath the horizon, making way for silvery-lined purples and pastel rose hues as the night sky encroached. The King growled softly to himself, garnering a snort from his stallion. The dark horse lifted its head and stared, as if concerned for its master's well being.

Turning his head towards the sky, the Gerudo's brow deepened again as the stars began to appear. The stars in his dream had been in patterns — constellations — that matched the real night sky. He'd never been an avid sky watcher, nor had he ever put much faith in astrology, finding it fanciful rubbish. Still, Twinrova had once told him that the constellations had ancient symbolism. Maybe his dream had acquired similar representations.

As the sky darkened further, it darkened the frame of an equally dark man, as the carrier of the Triforce of Power sat, watched the stars, and pondered awhile.

It would be a full moon tonight.

*****

The portal's end was much like its beginning for Timbre: a confusing maelstrom of whirling color and discombobulating twists and turns that had him completely mystified as to which way was actually up. Though he'd only been in it for a few moments, already the sensation was making him feel quite ill.

With a startling abruptness, the portal sneezed the youth out, and Timbre found himself falling through sudden darkness.

_Aw no-_

**SPLASH**.

Tael, whose ability to hover had allowed him the privilege of defying gravity, stared downwards, his light slowly illuminating the scene below into which his friend had disappeared.

Purple light reflected off of the soil of an underground grotto, aqueous patterns playing themselves across the walls. Under closer inspection, Tatl discovered why — there was water down there, and the sounds of someone splashing about below.

"Hey, you alright there?" Tael called out

There was a splutter, then a reply. "Just finethis water is _cold_!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tael hovered down. Timbre was floating neck deep in the muddy water, and as his dazzled eyes slowly adjusted, he laughed quietly.

"Wellat least the silver dust is gonna get washed off" With that he sucked in a breath and ducked underwater, breaking the surface a moment's later with a loud gasp. Water soaked hair fell in front of his eyes, and he dutifully cleared his vision. "Problem is that I'm soaked, and freezing of course"

Tael just shook his head, looking around the cavern. "This doesn't look like Hyrule-wait a second!" The fairy abruptly zipped away with a loud jingle. Flying a ways down the grotto, the violet light slipped around a corner, and disappeared, throwing the area back into darkness. Timbre watched dubiously as he started hauling himself out. He was dripping wet, but finally managed to find firm ground with his hands and dragged himself out of the pond with a sloshing noise. Rolling up on his side, he sighed, feeling water run down his back from his saturated mop of hair.

"Yeech" The earth smelled dank from the permeation of water, and the bank he was on was no better than a mudpie for comfort level. As Timbre hauled himself upright, his boots left the ground with squelching pops. "Mud"

"I'm right!" Tael yelled suddenly through the darkness. "It _is_ Hyrulewe're justin a hole"

"How can you tell we're in Hyrule?" Timbre asked, shaking himself off like a dog, then proceeding to squeeze out his trenchcoat. The metal boomerang seemed no less damaged by a dunking in mud/water. There was only so much he could do though, as the coating of slimy mud was rather thick.

"Causewe're right by th' ranch," Tael replied. "So all we have t'do is haul you out of this hole, an' then we're set"

Timbre shook his coat one more time, put it back on, then walked slowly towards Tael's voice, careful not to trip or stumble on anything. "Oh." As he turned the corner, he was suddenly assaulted by the golden light of sunset as it filtered up through a hole about fifteen feet above them. Rubbing his gloves together, Timbre nodded, squinting. "Alrightguess I could climb that."

Tael shuddered and wrinkled his nose. "You're all muddy."

"Well" The youth flexed his shoulders and walked up to the incline, calculating good hand and footholds. "You would be too if you landed in a big muck puddle."

"You smell like a wet dog, too" Tael pointed out.

Timbre didn't bother looking over at the fairy, but shrugged. "Makes sense, doesn't it? Then again, I've never been partial to the smell of wet human."

Tael persisted. "You sure you'll be able to climb that? I heard Wolfos can't climb stuff very wellthat's why there's walls and stuff around settlements"

But Timbre had already started climbing with a loud grunt. "WellI'm not a Wolfos, am I?"

Tael shut up. "Point taken."

Climbing was a little harder than Timbre had expected, and he felt his fingers convulsing a little before every step, his slippery palms threatening to lose purchase and send him crashing to the floor below. Not that a fall would really injure him in any waybut it _would_ still hurt his dignity. Too bad this hole was too deep for a wolf to simply jump out, or climb four-legged. However, the incline was too steep to make this a possibility, and the lack of opposable thumbs wouldn't help any at the moment.

Tael had little more to do than hover and watch, as any advice he could give would be useless. After all, how often did a fairy climb? A truly sturdy hand or foothold was harder to sight by eye. "Ermtry that root — the one sticking out by your right hand."

As Timbre tentatively reached for the root, a soft grumbling echoed ominously throughout the cavern.

Tael jumped, his head turning about in a pensive fashion. "W-what was that?" The frightened fairy bobbed in the air.

Timbre's green eyes crossed a little as he mumbled, "Erthat was my stomachI guess I'm a bit hungry," he admitted sheepishly. He was also parched, something he wished he'd realized when he'd been neck deep in water. Then again, the water had been pretty muddy and probably not very drinkable. _Ugh_Even thinking about water seemed to make his tongue cake to the roof of his mouth.

Tael smirked. "Well, you were wandering down those caves for who-knows-how-long. Makes sense. You gonna be alright?"

Timbre was now nearly at the top, and squinting from the red-hued sunset now glaring into his face. He could see lazy tussocks of grass looping over the well-defined edge of earth. "Yeah, I'll be fine, jus' as soon as I get out of-_aaaack!_"

"Out of aaack?" Tael raised an eyebrow.

Timbre's outburst hadn't been uncalled for. Something blotted out the sun's glare for an instant as it sailed into the hole, colliding with the youth's face in a compact feathery mass. The unknown assailant also happened to possess a beak and claws, and the scratching creature distracted Timbre for a vital second in which he completely lost his grip on the wall. Feeling himself slip away, the youth could only wail as gravity reared its ugly head.

"Oh nooooo!-"

**THUD_._**

Tael winced, then hovered anxiously over to the stunned youth, who now laid flat on his back at the bottom of the muddy hole, spread eagled as if he were making snow angels. The Cucco that had chosen such an inopportune moment to jump into the hole fluttered around in a frenzy, clucking and screeching as its disoriented panic ran its course. Tael tried to ignore it.

"Timbre? Are you dead?"

Timbre opened one ironic eye. "No." He groaned. "Not yet, anyway," he added slowly.

Tael smirked. "Back to square one."

Timbre's eyes were following the path of the Cucco. "That bird better not sit still for too long," he remarked. "I might just eat it out of spite." Thinking about food made his stomach growl again.

"Erlet's not be hastyit's probably one of the ranch birdsit probably just jumped in here on accidentonto your face."

Timbre ventured to sit up, still a bit dizzy from the fall. As if to add insult to injury, the Cucco squawked and jumped with a kick of wings, landing square on top of the bewildered youth's head. It nestled cheekily in his hair, apparently pleased with its texture despite its current muddiness.

"Hey, get off my head!" Timbre snapped, trying to yank the offending avian off. However, the stubborn poultry refused to be dislodged, and only dug its talon-adorned claws painfully into his scalp as he attempted to remove it. "Ow ow ow! _Fine_! Stay on therebut mark my wordsyou are one plucked bird when I get out of here" With that the tempered Timbre stood, marched angrily over to the wall, and began climbing it again with a relish.

Tael shook his head. "At least he's motivated."

The second attempt was speedier at the first, partially due to experience, and partially due to pure irateness. The only real nuisance was proving to be the settled Cucco, who insisted on digging talons into Timbre's muddy scalp every time it sensed its center of balance shifting too much. As the climb became more vertical, Timbre was forced not to look up in order to stop it from hurting him. The youth gritted his teeth, feeling the sun beat down his neck again.

"There ya go," Tael praised. "Almost there-"

Suddenly, a new, larger silhouette blocked the light filtering into the hole. They heard a musical female voice exclaim, "Oh _there_ you arehow'd you get down there, Clucky?"

Timbre froze as he felt a pair of hands reach down towards his head, abruptly seize the Cucco, and try to forcefully lift it despite its current firm anchorage in his hair. 

"**YEOUCH**!"

Malon, the owner of both the Cucco and the voice, jerked backwards at the shriek, inertia forcefully taking the Cucco with her. Tangled in the bird's claws were two small clumps of fine dark hair. She fell back into the grass with an oof.'

Meanwhile, down in the hole, Timbre impulsively clutched at his agonized scalp with both hands, remembering only too late his current position. Gravity promptly did its job. Again.

"Oh nooooo!-"

**THUD_._**

The farmgirl gasped at the shout, and took action. Depositing the Cucco gently on the ground, Malon crawled towards the edge of the hole, peering downwards. "H-hello?!"

A small violet fairy exited the hole and stood on the edge, glaring up at her balefully. "Now you've done it," he remarked. "If the first fall didn't kill him, wellthe second one probably did."

The redhead looked aghast. "Who was that? He's not really _dead_, is he?"

Tael just shook his head at her. "No," he admitted, "but you and your bird have been doing a marvelous job of attempting to _make_ him dead." The fairy glared at the Cucco as well, which was now foraging around as if none of the ordeal had ever happened.

"Oh dear, I hope I haven't hurt him," Malon said, chewing her lower lip. "It's justI wasn't expecting someone to be down thereI thought it was just my bird down thereif I d known it was attached to someonehello?" She called again into the dark hole as she heard movement.

"What?" grumbled a voice, sounding doubly dazed. "Is it time for breakfast yet?"

Malon stared, confused. "Noit's still dusk out., why?"

"CauseI think I'm in the mood for some chicken soup," grated the voice hungrily.

"Go on Tim," said Tael encouragingly, "Third time's the charm, right?"

Malon stood, brushing dead grass off of her apron. "I'll be back," she promised. "I'll find a rope so he doesn't fall down againoh dear" the worried farmgirl hurried off towards the farmhouse, scooping the wayward Cucco up in her arms as she passed. Tael watched her go, listening with silent bemusement at Timbre's petulant monologue.

"and after the soupmaybe some Cucco pot pieor maybe Cucco cacciatorewith a little casserole on the side! And then I could make stock out of the bones-darnit!"

"What's wrong?" Tael asked, still watching for Malon as he spoke.

"Th' root I was using at this part got torn out during the last fallI'm gonna need a boost upor something to pull me out of here"

"Don't worrythe redhead coming back with a rope."

"RedheadMalon! So _that's_ who that was" Timbre voice sounded bemused. "Thought it sounded familiar." His voice almost had a note of disappointance.

Tael wasn't about to ask how Timbre knew the farmgirl, so he just waited silently for the woman's return. With no small talk to fill in the blanks, Timbre's epicurean monologue on Cucco-themed menu items soon returned. By the time Malon returned, he almost had gotten Tael's stomach gurgling as well.

Malon didn't return empty handed. Slung over her shoulder was a sizable length of strong rope, and behind her jogged a short, rotund man with an abnormally large nose.

"Evenin'," murmured the sleepy-looking man with a yawn. Nodding to the fairy, he stooped down and peered over the lip of the hole. "Evenin' to you as well," he called down into the darkness.

"Fried CuccoCucco Cordon Bleu-oh, hello" Timbre peered up at the bulky silhouette and nodded, not sure if Talon could actually see him or not.

"Hold still a bit, Tim," Tael yelled down. "They brought a rope."

Nodding, the sleepy farmer got to work. Looping one end of the rope around a nearby boulder, he tied it off and threw the loose end down the maw of the deep hole. "Grab onto that if y'can, feller, we'll try'n haul you out."

The rope dangled in front of Timbre, who carefully navigated his way over to it, managing to catch the end. Unable to tie himself up without risking another fall, he instead clung on grimly with both arms, legs braced against the dirt wall as if he were rappelling.

Talon grunted in approval as he saw the rope go taught, then taking hold of it, began to tug it powerfully upwards, hand over hand. The farmer might have had a lazy demeanor, but his forearms were strong and his frame heavy. Malon, as soon as she saw what her father was doing, joined him, her own contributions making the job go twice as fast. Tael hovered and watched in interest.

Down in the hole, Timbre slowly walked up the wall as he felt himself being tugged forcefully upward. Gritting his teeth, he locked his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall again. As the edge of the hole came within reaching distance, Timbre chanced his luck enough to make a grab for the rim.

Talon and Malon saw the rope slacken, and a single black-gloved hand throw itself out of the hole, latching onto the soft grass. Talon strode forward, and lying down on his stomach, reached down into the hole. A moment later he drew back, hauling a very muddy young man by the back of his equally muddy trenchcoat. Timbre coughed and flopped down on the ground, squinting in the dying sunlight.

Tael applauded. "That was well done."

Talon puffed a couple times, chuckling. Pulling himself upright, he smirked at Timbre. "You're a lot lighter than y'look, boy. Prolly a fortunate thing, though. Dunno if I'da been able to yank you out if you were much heavier."

Timbre was a mess. He looked down at himself and grimaced. He was liberally coated in muddy streaks, and both his boots were saturated with the stuff. His hair was plastered down in places, not to mention his scalp still hurt. The Destiny Stone was thankfully undamaged, although it too was smeared and dirty with mud. It now resembled a dirt clod more than a pendant. The scratches from the cave-in were caked in mud and beginning to sting, though thankfully the silver dust had been mostly washed away by the initial dunking. That, coupled with a black eye and a hungry stomach probably garnered Malon's slightly critical eye.

Kneeling down, she started fussing over him like a mother bird. "Oh dear, you're really a mess, y'know that?"

_Thanks, I hadn't noticed_. Timbre sighed, too tired and hungry to object to prodding.

Talon shook his head. "Always a fussbudget, just like your motherand you haven't even been properly introduced! M'names Talon, co-proprietor of Lon-Lon Ranch."

"I'm Malon," said the redhead as she continued to prod. "Thank goodness you didn't break any bones when you fell, er-"

"Timbre," said the youth, managing to pull himself gently away from Malon as he stood. He worked about wiping off the Destiny Stone, which was currently unresponsive. "I'm grateful for your help, reallysorry about the trouble."

"Eh, none at all, Timbre!" Talon smiled. "All in a day's workwe've had cows fall down there before, an' that's worse, trust methough I can't help but wonderhow'd you fall down in there in th' first place? You from Kakariko?"

_Kakariko!_ Timbre jerked upright, one hand flying to the pocket containing the boomerang. "Eryeah! I wasit's a long story." What was he doing? He had to get to the village! Resisting the urge to just take off running, Timbre continued. "I'm really grateful that you helped me out, but I really have to get going-"

"Going? But don't you want to at least get that mud off of you?" Malon looked stern. "And if you're as skinny as you are light, you got to be at least a little hungry"

Timbre's stomach gurgled. Its owner glared at it rebelliously. _You can't win right now, there are more important things to do_. "Nothanks, but I really have to get back to Kakariko. It's very important."

"Kakariko? You'll never make it before dark, and even if you did-" Malon shook her head. "The Field isn't a very pleasant place this time of day. Wild monsters out and all. And it's a full moon-"

Timbre shrugged, picking some dried mud out of his hair. "I'll live," he said. "I know I must sound crazy right now, but trust methis is really important. I have todeliver something."

Talon, who'd listened to this exchange in relative complacent silence, suddenly spoke up. "If he says it's important, Malon, I think th' best we can do is take it to heart."

"Bu-"

Talon looked at his daughter reprovingly. "Stranger things have happened in Hyrule," he said, repeating the age-old proverb. Turning to Timbre, he smiled. "When y'get to Kakariko, if you see a Deku Scrub an' a Skull Kid there, tell em we send our regards."

Malon's eyes suddenly widened, and she looked at her father. _Is he one of the people those two were looking for?_ Talon merely winked at his daughter, nodding. So the redhead bowed her head. "You're at least going to need to be able to defend yourself," she said stubbornly.

Timbre held up the boomerang, and it glinted brightly in the dying light of the sun. "I'll be fine, really" Tael fluttered wordlessly to his shoulder as he turned and started walking towards the entrance of the ranch.

Malon and Talon followed, though the redhead still had questions. "What do you have to deliver?"

_No harm in telling them a bit, I suppose_. "Erjust something that needs to be repaired," he said vaguely. He didn't catch Talon's knowing nod. "It's just really important, I can't say more than that."

"So important," Malon continued, "That you're willing to go out into Hyrule Field, not just at night, but on the night of the full moon? The Wolfos are frenzied to begin with, buttonight they'll be ten times worse!"

"I'm flattered you're so concerned," Timbre said, "but reallyI'll be fine"

This circular conversation continued all the way to the entrance of the Ranch, now flooded in darkness, the only true light coming from the pinpoints of stars, and the dull glow of the full moon that was just starting to rise.

Malon sighed. "You're still going, aren't you? Despite the danger and everything?"

Timbre smirked. "Yep. Thanks for your helpmaybe someday I'll be able to return the favor."

"Hey" Malon looked dubious after he said this. "UmI dunno, if you happen to see a big roan mare out someplace, she's got a white mane and tail, goes by the name of Eponaloves music and singingcould you possibly bring her back?"

Timbre flinched slightly. "What happened? Was she stolen?"

"No" Malon fidgeted. "She jumped the fence and ran offI'm a bit worriedshe's not usually that panicky. If you could"

Timbre nodded. "I'll do my best," he promised, feeling a bit awkward about just leaving.

Talon stepped forward, and plunked a bottle into Timbre's right hand. "Here ya go, for th' road."

Timbre looked down at the bottle, which was labeled in Hyrulian Script: Lon Lon Milk. His stomach turned a happy loop-the-loop, and Timbre grinned.

"Thanks. For everything. And I mean thatI'm sorry I have to take off like this"

"I understand," Talon said with a smile. "Oh, and when you get to Kakarikotell Vulcan that I said hello, and that I wish him luck."

Timbre stared back at the farmer, who just smiled again and waved. _He knows_, the youth suddenly realized with a funny jolt.

"Hey, you going or not?" Tael suddenly hissed in his ear. "Pause much longer and you probably _will_ end up staying the night!"

Timbre actually laughed and waved back, his reflective green eyes glowing like twin stars in the pale moonlight. The farmer and his daughter stood and watched as his form was slowly swallowed up by the deepening night, until only the tiny pinprick of violet that was Tael was visible. And even that disappeared as they topped the cresting hill, headed towards Kakariko.

"What a weird guy," Malon remarked under her breath.

"That's what they all say," Talon remarked idly. "Of course, at least until they save the world. Then they're just called heroes.'"

*****

Tael's light wasn't needed for long; soon after the moon had risen enough to flood the night plains with its ethereal, dampened color. Everything took on a half-hearted blue-violet tone, and even the brightest hues were muted, as if in respect for the night.

Timbre inhaled and exhaled loudly, pausing at the foot of a grassy tussock to sit down.

"Hey, I thought we were going to Kakariko"

"We are, don't worry." Timbre pulled out the bottle of milk, popped the cork, and sniffed it. "I just need something in my stomach first, otherwise it'll be bad for me."

"Bad?" Tael raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me wolves go crazy during the full moon, or something like that."

Taking a swig, Timbre shook his head. "No, what gave you that idea?"

"Well, I had heard stories like thatI mean, Wolfos-"

Leaning on his knees, Timbre gave the fairy a scrutinizing look. "I've told you before, I'm not a Wolfos. Do you want to know why things go supposedly crazy' during the full moon?"

"Sure, why?"

Another gulp, and Timbre re-corked the bottle, now only half-full. "Because, well, look up at the moon. What's different about the sky tonight?"

"Well, the moon's up there, all shiny-"

"Exactly. It's shedding a ton of light down onto earth, even though it's nighttime. Which means things are _going_ to be more active with more light for them to see by, doesn't that make sense?"

"I suppose it does. But that still means that Wolfos are everywhere. Hunting."

Timbre nodded. "That's why I'm gonna have to be quick about this." Stowing the bottle in a pocket, the youth pulled off his trenchcoat. Putting the boomerang in the middle of it, he rolled it up into another makeshift bundle. Wrapping it tightly so that it wouldn't come done accidentally, he looked up at Tael for approval. "Think that'll work? I can change and carry it there this way, and be more than twice as fast about it. And if anything bad's up ahead, I'll be able to smell it first."

The fairy nodded. "Alright then."

Timbre looked down at the still slightly muddy Destiny Stone. "Alright?"

The Stone turned an obedient green, but otherwise remained indifferent.

No sooner had it responded when Timbre the wolf rolled up into a sit. Since his condition didn't improve, even if his form changed, he still made quite a muddy sight. Distastefully, he shook himself off, hoping to dislodge some of the more grainy clay particles, now caught in his fur.

Tael dodged some loose fluff that floated by, eerily lit up by the glow of the moon. "You almost ready?" he asked his companion, who was now busy scratching himself behind one ear.

One last shake, and Timbre stood, nodding. He bent his neck and retrieved the tightly wrapped boomerang, easily lifting it. The only problem with the setup was that he had to keep his mouth tightly clamped, otherwise the bundle would slip from his jaws. Of course, that would only be a _real_ problem if there was a conflict-

Shaking his head of the thought, Timbre looked at Tael, and inclined his head in a silent suggestion that he hold on so as not to be left behind. The fairy nodded in response, and took up his now-familiar place, clamped to the wolf's right ear.

As soon as he felt the fairy clinging to his ear, Timbre stood, sniffed the wind, and then headed off at a brisk trot towards the northeast. He grimaced, as the cold night air was just as stiff and stale as it was during the day. Even though he was outside, the rank dusty smell seemed to follow them, and the wolf snorted in disgust.

"Something wrong?" Tael murmured quietly. Timbre shook his head, and the fairy stifled a quiet yelp as he was nearly flung away. Regaining his composure, he laughed nervously. "How bout we set up a systemtwitch your right ear for yes,' and your left ear for no,' okay?"

Timbre's right ear twitched, then he suddenly lowered his head, charging down an incline along the long grass. Tael swallowed and clung on for dear life.

It was an exuberant feeling for Timbre, and if anything, calmed his nerves a little. For some reason, he often felt at ease the most when he was moving as fast as he could. It certainly was an exhilarating feeling, when he was running full tilt across the landscape, wind rippling through his fur as he went. It was times like this when he sometimes nearly forgot himself.

As the wolf neared the crest of the next hill, he suddenly tore himself away from his running as his sensible side screamed at him. Now was _definitely _not the time to lose sight of his purpose! He dug his claws into the ground, suddenly screeching to a halt with a half-spin that turned him sideways. He stopped, pausing right before the sheer pinnacle of the ascent. Here he contemplated the field a moment, ears flickering forward as he sniffed again.

The wolf smelled blood. He whimpered quietly, and hunkered down, peering tentatively across the field.

"Is NOW something wrong?" Tael squeaked, disgruntled at the constant jostling.

Timbre's right ear twitched, and Tael swallowed, his line of sight following along Timbre's pointing nose.

Illuminated duskily in the full moonlight were several shapes. Light glinted dully on the dry boned shapes of six Stalchildren, their crimsoned knife-hands twitching spasmodically as they tensed to attack. They were battling, surrounded by five Wolfos, the hulking dark shapes radiant like greased oil in the still of the stale nocturnal luminosity. The wild animals, a few already wounded by telltale slashes, were slowly closing in on the skeletal monsters, their echoing snarls reaching the ears of the two eavesdroppers.

Tael watched in abject horror as the two sides suddenly erupted into a savage melee, kicking up dead grass and dirt in their struggles. They were too far away to see most of what was going on, although brief flashes of slashing claws and screams of agony from both sides told them that the battle was ferocious.

Though much of the attack was masked by darkness, from time to time individual monsters could be picked out as they dove back into the fight. Timbre choked at one point as he saw a Wolfos break away from the battle, raked from shoulders to haunches in long red gashes. The monster roared and threw itself back at the Stalchild that had caused its wounds.

"Ugh" Tael shuddered. "Why're they fighting each other?"

Timbre shrugged, though he knew why. The Wolfos were literally famished, so desperate was their hunger that even the undead weren't safe from being hunted. The very thought was horrifying and sickening, yet he couldn't bring himself to turn away from the battle, either.

The battle slowly lulled, and the choking dust began to settle, pale moonlight highlighting several conspicuous shapes that no longer moved from their places on the ground. Only three Wolfos were left, and though they were grievously injured, they were clearly the victors. Strewn about them like ninepins were the broken, gleaming bones of the Stalchildren.

The famished monsters flung themselves upon their spoils with a relish, snapping and snarling at each other as they fought to claim the most bones. Their jaws easily snapped even the largest of the bones as they gnawed frantically at the pitiful remains, desperate to leech any nourishment out of them whatsoever. When the bones were splintered, the three immediately turned upon each other for the fragments.

Tael was horrified into wide staring eyes. "Two of their own dead, and all they care about is their bellies," he said. "Then againthey're famishedugh!"

Timbre's right ear twitched, though it was currently flicked backwards with his left in completely revolted agitation. Even if he was ultra-quiet and gave the group a wide berth, there was still a chance of them being spotted. And currently, the monsters lay between them and Kakariko Village. And if they spotted themwell, the Wolfos had already proven that they found practically anything consumablehe turned his head away as the Wolfos turned towards their dead.

Tael winced and turned away as well. "Ughthat could've been usgood thing you stopped and noticed them."

_Yeah_Timbre was feeling edgy at how close that call had been. If he hadn't stopped himself from running- "Grrf"

"So what're we gonna do?" Tael murmured, looking grim.

Timbre didn't answer directly. Instead he began crawling along the edge of the incline, keeping his head and ears down. It was slow going, hunkered down as he was, but he was determined to give the grisly scene a wide berth. He pointedly ignored the loud snarlings and crunchings, focusing all his attention on not being seen.

Things were going well, until Tael suddenly stiffened and yelped. Timbre winced as the fairy frantically started pulling on his ear, as if he wanted him to turn his head. Growling a little, Timbre did so carefully, and realized what had made the fairy yell.

A fourth Wolfos stood on the opposite hillcrest, staring directly at them.

Timbre's legs seemed to suddenly stop working, and he found himself completely paralyzed by the hungry feral stare the larger creature held him in. All he could do was berate himself inside his own mind. _Idiot! You were so intent on what was in front of your nose, you didn't even see what was behind you!_ Meanwhile, the Wolfos showed its glimmering teeth in a hideous parody of a grin, then threw its head back, howling.

Timbre shuddered fitfully as the cry echoed through the moonlit night, causing the three other injured beasts to immediately pick up their heads, and turn in his direction. They still looked famished and dangerous, despite their open wounds.

"Oh no," Tael moaned. "This _can't _be good."

*****

_I'll say it now, that last bit gave me the willies just trying to write it. And I apologize for the cliffhanger, and my complete shirking of updates. It's been a long road to working and such, and so if updates are slow, I apologize. I hope my writing's not becoming too trite. Therefore I have a simple request: if you review, could you tell me one thing you DID like and one thing you DIDN'T like about this chapter, or the story in general? Like, is there anything grammatically annoying? Do I use certain phrases over and over again? Do I blatantly misuse words? Stuff like that. It would help me out a lot. Thank you so much everybody!_

Well, that's all. Thanks to everyone who's helped out or reviewed or anything of that nature! ^_^!


	20. Chapter 19: Gluttons for Punishment

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

*****

_Exam time! Yep, I've got a few coming up, which means somebody's going to be studying a lotand the other news is that I've got an internship this summer! Woo! No ice cream wrangling for me! *celebrates* So therefore, have a nice action-oriented chapter in celebration! And I'm not kidding._

*****

__

Last Chapter:

__

The Wolfos showed its glimmering teeth in a hideous parody of a grin, then threw its head back, howling.

Timbre shuddered fitfully as the cry echoed through the moonlit night, causing the three other injured beasts to immediately pick up their heads, and turn in his direction. They still looked famished and dangerous, despite their open wounds.

"Oh no," Tael moaned. "This can't be good."

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 19: Gluttons for Punishment

They were now practically surrounded, their only real avenues of escape directly ahead and behind of them. And as Timbre got to his paws, his nose immediately jerked about, looking to both of those options.

If he turned tail and fled, the Wolfos would most certainly pursue him, and he wasn't sure if he'd make it back to the Ranch in time to ward them off. Then there was the question of the walls: he'd never be able to scale the walls in time to avoid being bitten.

_Come on, think dummy!_ Timbre screamed at himself, as his head twisted back and forth, ears slicked back in fear. There was always the option of just bolting to Kakariko, but then where that lead him?

Straight into a town full of innocents, with a pack of bloodthirsty monsters on his tail. And the way they were flanking him at the moment, he wasn't even sure he'd make it that far. All it would take is one good hit to the shoulder and he'd be down. And then they would close in with flashing teeth and claws and that would be it for him.

As Timbre was quailed in his own thoughts, Tael was jumping up and down, clinging to his neck fur like it was a horse's reigns. "Come on, get us outta here!"

The Wolfos were skulking slowly forwards, with the stalking step that made Timbre remember how easily they'd fallen in hunger upon their dead comrades. _They don't have any remorse. Don't expect any pity either._

Timbre groaned quietly in the back of his throat, his jaws still clenched convulsively about the boomerang in its bundle. From behind the bundle, his teeth were baring themselves of their own accord.

_Well, if you can't —or don't want to- run away, you'll have to stand and fight. Think you can handle four at once?_ Timbre tried very hard to ignore that last part, though already the urge to destroy all of theseabominations was quickly rising, and damned if they were all twice as large as him, or even if he was outnumbered four to one.

Tael moaned as Timbre gently deposited the boomerang on the ground between his forelegs, carefully niching it in the lee of a small jutting rock. "What are you _doing_?!" the fairy hissed urgently. "You aren't going to-"

Timbre silenced him with a meaningful stare, and then his head inclined towards the direction of the village.

"You want me to get out of here?"

Timbre's right ear twitched as he looked meaningfully at the fairy. _Sorry Tael, but you're not going to want to stay around. At least maybe you could warn the villagersand tell Vulcan where this bundle isif I don't make it_

Tael's eyes were livid with concern. "You _can't do this!_" he hissed matter-of-factly. "You'll be torn to shreds!"

Timbre barked and reared angrily, causing the fairy to flip off his back. The fairy cartwheeled gaining his composure in mid-trajectory. The purple glow drooped.

Timbre just glared. _Would you get going?_

Either Tael made up his mind by himself, or managed to understand the wolf's urgings. "Fine. But I always thought you had more sense than this, Tim" This last part was said with a slight bitterness to it, as the fairy gained altitude and quickly oriented himself. Then a quick hum of wings and he was gone.

Timbre would have felt bad under separate circumstances, but currently he had other problems. Namely the four ravening monsters that had halted their approach. They stood before him, scrutinizing him like butchers, dismembering him with their hungry eyes. All of them were larger and more bony than him, though the one that had spotted him was the largest, and also walked with a noticeable limp. The Wolfos made hulking gray-white shapes against the night sky, with long tangled fur that hinted slightly of mange and fleas. Moonlight glinted like razor blades off of silver claws, which flexed talon-like into the ground. All four were heavily scarred, missing fur in places and with irregularly torn ears. The three smaller' ones were still cut open from their brief skirmish with the Stalchildren, and long ugly gashes ran along their sides like crimson streamers.

They smelled about as bad as they looked, as the atrophied scent of their comrades' blood still hung from their crimsoned jaws. Timbre made a small sound in the back of his throat, his willpower spent in the effort to keep from cringing and retching. It didn't help that they leered at him from above, due to his current place lower on the hill's incline. It made him feel even smaller and more vulnerable than he was.

"_Well well,"_ growled the lame one sardonically. _"We meet again, wolf._"

Timbre blinked, stared, and realized why the lame Wolfos was so familiar. The trip across Hyrule Field with Link, the attack, and the surviving Wolfos who'd run away with a broken foreleg-

_"Yesss," _hissed the Wolfos as he noted Timbre's eyes widening. "_I do believe we have some unfinished businessTwinrova has been looking for you._" The monster looked up at his packmates, and growled. The others, apparently subordinates to the lame Wolfos, calmly sat in reply. Though they _looked_ relaxed, Timbre knew better. Their body language spoke that they would be ready to spring, fight and kill at a moment's notice should the order be given. The lame Wolfos looked down its snout at the smaller wolf. _"Before it was three against two. Now it is four against two. Did the humans throw you out already?_"

"No," Timbre snarled. "Now stand aside." He knew this kind of dismissal wouldn't work, but it was all he could think of in response. His brain didn't seem to want to work correctly, with the scent of an impending fight already in the air.

_"I do believe you are the one who is trespassing,_" the Wolfos reminded him. _"And only a fool would travel this way alone."_

"Not half a fool as you," Timbre remarked. "Or a lame one," he added, grinding his teeth together for emphasis. "Unless you'd like to be lamed twice."

_"Ah yes, I see you do remember what has passed before. Then perhaps you are also aware of what fate awaits you_?" The Wolfos paused, examining its talons with a casual air.

"I'm not afraid of you," Timbre clarified.

_"That is something a dog behind a fence says_,"the Wolfos replied and the other three laughed toothily at this remark. Timbre bristled. He'd never been one to enjoy being ridiculed, especially when by bullies. The Wolfos noted this reaction and chuckled mockingly. _"Well, I seem to have hit a nerve"_

"I have to time for this," Timbre snarled impatiently. His sensible side was screaming that he needed to get out of here. Now. _I need to deliver the boomerang! What am I doing?!_

The Wolfos slid down the incline like a liquid, stopping only inches from the wolf's face. Fetid breath stung Timbre's eyes as the monster lupine's grated snarl blasted him full in the face. _"You HAVE no time, wolf! You're dying on the inside, even as I see you now!"_ Then the lupine regarded the shaken wolf with both blood-red eyes. "_Ah, I can see the fear in you..."_

Timbre's mind reeled, unable to tear himself away from that angry stare. Although his sensible side was still tugging away at him, his sense of duty was starting to become sluggish, almost as if it were yelling at him from far away. _The Sword! You have to-_

"I won't be cowed," Timbre growled back at his tormentor, the fur on the back of his neck standing up.

_"Sothere is a fight in you,"_ the Wolfos paced back and forth with the step of a dominant creature. _"I'd watch myself, runt. You're likely to get hurt."_

Timbre drew himself up. "You're pathetic," he spat. Seconds later, his mind reeled. _Augh! I'm going to get myself killed!_ Timbre shook his head, decided to ignore his sensible side, and continued. "You'd betray your own in an instant, wouldn't you? You'd do anything, no matter now despicable, just to serve yourself." 

_"Mere opportunity," _replied the Wolfos venomously. _"Only the strong deserve to live. At least I was never used by others like a slave."_

"What?"

_"My dear boy, you don't actually believe_ _that the humans actually see you as an equal?" _The Wolfos slavering tongue ran methodically over its teeth, keeping one amused eye on his rival. _"You must be a bigger fool than I imagined. Humans are wretched, useless creatures. They don't care about anyone other than their own foul species. The moment you don't serve any purpose to them, they'll throw you out. They're a plague, which fears and consumes anything not like them. They only benefit they have is when they're dead, and even then, they're hardly a meal."_

Timbre growled. "Don't you say that about my friends," he warned.

This statement caused the lame Wolfos to literally howl with laughter, a sound that was echoed dirge-like by the three others who lounged above, calmly licking their wounds and their chops, as if in anticipation. _"Friends?! You really are a dog."_

Timbre bristled. Everything in him was urging him to leap and silence the Wolfos, but Timbre knew that only death awaited such a foolish move. The Wolfos was baiting him, trying to get him enraged enough to let down his guard. So Timbre stayed his trembling legs, though he couldn't stop himself from baring his teeth. "I am not a dog," he replied calmly.

_"Is that so? Then tell me, not-dog, why is it that you're out here, on a full moon, completely alone? Where are your so-called friends?' Or did you sneak out here all alone for a little blood?" _The Wolfos chuckled_. "Don't deny that," _he warned_. "For you'd be lying. Everyone has the urge to kill."_

"If that's so," Timbre replied. "Maybe you shouldn't anger me." _Oh nonow I've done it._

The Wolfos half-turned, greasy guard hairs glistening a pale cyan. "_Is that a challenge?"_

Timbre smirked as he felt the tables beginning to turn. "Do you really want to risk a fight? How do you _know _that I'm alone? You don't, do you?"

The Wolfos growled_. "Don't play me for a fool. There isn't a human around for miles."_

"Perhaps," Timbre agreed. "But there is more than just humans to fear."

_"I'm not afraid of **humans**!"_ the Wolfos snapped, lunging at Timbre. The wolf lightly hopped back, the Stone about his neck banging against his chest. That small sensation somehow gave him the courage to continue.

"Are you, now?" Timbre smirked. "Then answer me this: why is it you remain out here, surviving on whatever refuse your dirty claws can scrape out of this dead land? Why did you agree to work for Twinrova? Why do you cringe every time I mention them?"

_"I won't be spoken down to like that!" _the Wolfos snarled, advancing again. Its comrades watched on from the top of the incline, waiting to see what would happen.

Timbre wasn't finished yet. "And why is it that you ran away last time with your tail between your legs, when the odds were suddenly out of your favor? Were Twinrova's great rewards' not worth risking your miserable hide? If anyone is a slave, it's you. You're nothing but a coward. You'reyou're worthless."

The Wolfos whirled, a murderous gleam in its eyes. "_I'll show you who is the coward!"_ With a challenging howl, it crouched and leapt for the smaller wolf, talons slashing the air.

Timbre had spent the past few minutes ready for such an attack, and calmly sidestepped the charge. Remembering his last swordfight with the Skulltulla, he followed his opponent as it charged past, head lowered as he tried to butt the huge monster off its balance. If he could get it off its feet-

The Wolfos, despite its lamed leg, was very agile and sturdy on just three legs. The moment it realized Timbre had sidestepped, it had turned its charge 180 degrees, its teeth bared to meet its opponent's countercharge. The huge muzzle snapped once-

With a yelp, Timbre tore himself away, wincing from a gash on his right shoulder. Fortunately for him, the Wolfos had slightly misjudged the bite, and had caught mostly fur. Timbre sprung away as the Wolfos spat out clumps of loose fur from between its fangs. Its head turned towards its subordinates as they all suddenly jumped up. _"Stay back! This one is mine!"_ With that he licked his bloodied teeth, leering at Timbre. _"Your blood tastes fresh,"_ it remarked. _"I'm going to enjoy this."_

"Ready when you are," Timbre called out mockingly, though he hardly felt that untroubled inside. Inside his mind was in a turmoil. Half of him was screaming to just grab the boomerang from its hiding place and make a run for it. The other half of him smelled his own blood in the air, and wanted to tear his opponents to pieces for it. Unfortunately, neither of these options had a very good chance of survival.

The Wolfos stalked forwards, its mindless rage spent from its initial lunge. It didn't walk in a straight line, but more along a zigzag, prodding with its feral eyes for an opening in which to strike. It would only need one well-placed shot to rush him, and then Timbre would be slashed open from shoulder to tail.

Timbre swung his forequarters in time to his opponent, trying hard to discern the monster's next move. He knew better than to try leaping for the Wolfos' throat while it was on its guard. If he was going to survive, he was going to have to use his brain.

_If you'd used your brain in the first place, maybe you wouldn't be in this mess,_ he heard his sensible side chime in. Timbre squashed down the thought with a growl, as the Wolfos leapt.

Timbre ducked and weaved to the left, using the inertia of the incline as a way to slide quickly past the attack and avoid further injury. His bitten shoulder was already beginning to stiffen, but he didn't dare look away long enough to see if it was still bleeding or not.

_"Come on,"_ taunted his opponent as it stared him down. _"Come at me, I dare you! Or are you too cowardly?!"_

Timbre leapt forward on instinct at the stinging insult, only realizing too late that he was being baited. _And fell for it, nice going_. With nothing else to do for it, Timbre kept the pace of his charge, but at the last possible instant instead leapt high in the air, clearing the Wolfos' head and landing with a loud thump on the other side, halfway up the incline.

As the monster turned to strike at him with gaping jaws, Timbre abruptly had a stroke of brilliance, garnered by sheer panic. He braced his entire weight on just his forelegs (making his shoulder seriously twinge), and kicked out furiously with his hind legs like he'd seen Epona do once. Although it was an awkward move for a lupine, it was certainly a move that the Wolfos had not been expecting.

Timbre's kick landed squarely into Wolfos' chin bringing the two sets of toothy jaws together with an audible clip. The monster reeled backwards, stunned by the whiplash. Without pausing to think, Timbre whirled around and suddenly found himself rushing his opponent, driven by instinct for the monster's exposed neck-

Only to be sent reeling as one of the Wolfos' clawed forepaws slapped him full across the face. Expecting an attack while defenses were down, the Wolfos had lashed out desperately at the sound of the opponent's approach, and unfortunately for the wolf, connected.

Timbre skidded some yards away and half fell, feeling like his face was on fire. He wasn't exactly sure where the silver claws had hit exactly, because his entire head felt like it had been struck with a red-hot iron. He struggled upright, blinking furiously to clear his vision as bright lights flashed before him. The wolf recovered in time to see the Wolfos laughing at him.

_"Got you that time. You give up? If you do, I'll make it quick and painless."_

"You wish." Timbre's mouth sagged open in a sardonic laugh, the iron flavored taste of blood on his tongue. "I'm not finished yet."

_"Very well then,"_ the Wolfos said. Then it lowered its head and charged.

Timbre had very little time to react, and did the first thing that came to his head: flip. He'd seen Link pull off backflips before, though he himself in human form had been a bit too clumsy for that sort of thing. Thankfully in this form he was a little more flexible, though the exercise was really more suited for a cat.

Timbre's flip was uncalculated, and therefore he had no discretion of how or where he landed. The fates were kind enough to land him right side up, though he found himself only several inches away from his opponent's jaws, directly between its forelegs.

As the jaws descended, Timbre desperately snapped at the Wolfos' unbroken foreleg. For the second time, he felt his jaws secure around a foreleg, and convulsively snapped his jaws together.

**CRACK_._**

The now doubly lamed Wolfos bit the ground and screeched, and Timbre took this time to get out of range, before it started to flail. However, his bark of triumph was cut off as something huge and bony slammed into his injured shoulder, sending him ears over tail with a yelp of anguish.

One of the Wolfos, impatient with watching, had flanked him while he was distracted. Timbre skidded heavily into the ground, a second gash now decorating his already bloody shoulder. Wincing, the wolf struggled frantically to get up. The intruder Wolfos was mad-eyed with hunger, and Timbre flung himself away just as the monster's claws thudded into the ground where his head had been.

Extricating itself from the earth, the monster whirled and charged again. This one was much less experienced than his first opponent, more focused on overpowering what it thought to be a weak opponent. Instead of leaping away, Timbre backpedaled, ducking claw slashes as he peered, waiting his opponent's opening. As the Wolfos reared one foreleg to slap him, Timbre saw an opportunity. And in that moment of imbalance, Timbre rushed in. He seized the monster's throat where the jaw connected to the neck and threw himself furiously backwards in one violent movement.

The lamed Wolfos stared up from its mist of pain at the death-shriek of his comrade, in time to see it fall down heavily upon its killer, dying with a liquid gurgle. The infernal wolf emerged victoriously from underneath his victim, spitting out blood and fur as if shocked and disgusted at what he had just done.

Timbre was breathing heavily as he pulled himself away further from the kill, still in a bloodied daze. _Two down, two to go._ He felt himself shaking a little from his sudden victory, the adrenaline stinging through his throbbing shoulder muscle like acid. He'd violently conquered something completely on his own for the second time in so many days, and the thought managed to thrill and revile him all at once. It was much like his half-forgotten victory over the Goriyas, only with less of a clear purpose. Then it had been a matter of silencing them and protecting others. Here, he could have run, should have run, but he hadn't.

_Now thenwhat was I doing? Where was I going? _He panted heavily as he attempted to clear his spinning mind. Despite his attempts to focus, his roused instincts refused to listen.

_There's still two left!_ The mere presence of threat' was driving him to distraction, and despite his struggles to get himself over towards the boomerang and out of danger, he found himself unable to move. It was more of a dream-like state that his ears heard the downed Wolfos' infuriated howls: _"Kill him!"_

He turned to see the other two Wolfos bearing down on him, hungry jaws agape in grins ready to tear his own throat open. Although he felt weary enough to collapse, the wolf readied himself for battle. Crouching and lowering his shoulders into a fighting stance, he laughed fully into the faces of his enemies. And in that time-frozen moment, Timbre Firral completely forgot himself.

*****

Ganondorf was laughing too.

The King of Gerudos stood on the same island's beach as he had before, now shadowed in the penumbra of night, his frame illuminated by the full moon's glow. The stars winked cheekily above, though at the moment he had no eyes for them. He was more focused on what stood across from him.

It had even surprised him that there were dragons living on this tiny island. The creatures were becoming increasingly rarer, for all their brute power. But there apparently were some left, as he was currently being faced off by two of them. Both were practically full-grown, crouched in the sand dunes like giant dusky lizards, moonlight scintillating mirrorlike off of heavily armored scales. Currently they were both hunched, wings tight against their backs, a hint that they were not very pleased to see him there. Then again, most creatures didn't like Ganondorf on first sight.

_Well good for them. All the more reason for me to blast them to pieces_. Ganondorf's pondering hadn't gotten him any further through his paranoia, and that frustration made his blood boil, and his desire to destroy things manifest.

The slightly smaller of the two, a red-scaled male with a pied black and white mane grunted aggressively, uncurling wings from their resting places. Although Ganondorf had no communication spell activated (nor did he care to), it was clear that he was being told —rather forcefully - to leave.

Amused and curious to see what the dragons would do if he refused, Ganondorf just chuckled and crossed his armored arms over his breastplate, staring directly into the larger creature's violet-red eyes. _Make me._

Growling, the red dragon started to aggressively stride forward, until the second dragon gently (though this involved a rather hefty shoulder check) detained the first. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. The larger dragon was a completely mottled blue-gray male, though it clearly was of no great age. A silver-gray mane matched the dragon's eyes, which glowed like firecoals in the absence of a real light source. Of the two, he appeared to be the oldest, because the two curling horns, one above each eye, were longer and had one extra curve in them than those of his red counterpart. 

With a growl, the gray dragon lowered his head, which was encased in brown-armor plating that resembled a harlequin's mask. He then twisted his head downwards stared Ganondorf directly in the eyes with his own huge, ponderous gray ones. Though not visibly swayed by this gesture, Ganondorf was slightly surprised to see a great degree of calculating intelligence in that gaze. He'd known dragons were smart, yes, maybe even to the level of humans, but he'd never known one to so casually shrug off its instincts and back off of a challenge. It was like it knew better.

_It's asking me to go away again_, the Gerudo King thought, still standing with arms crossed. _Even though I refused the first time._ The corners of the King's mouth twisted upwards in a sardonic smile. _A pacifist dragon. Who would've thought_

When Ganondorf still refused to move, the red dragon roared and strode forward. Radiance glinted off of crimson scales as he charged, head down and wings half-spread to make the indication of threat' very clear.

Ganondorf smirked. Although he generally didn't like to demand an excuse to fight, he was curious as to what this pacifist' would do should he injure his comrade. Tearing himself away from his former position, he whirled to face his attacker. Laughing, he made a hand gesture at the dragon that could be universally translated as a dire insult.

The angered creature roared and the charge turned from a mock-charge to a serious attack. _Good. Angry creatures are often stupid as well._ Ganondorf licked his lips and prepared to attack. Curling his right fingers into a rock-hard fist, he called upon the Triforce of Power, a slow growl rising in his throat.

Either the red dragon didn't realize the danger, or didn't care, as he screeched a battle cry, ready to bite the insulting green-skinned intruder in half.

Ganondorf's eyes flew open wide as he suddenly felt and saw his fist explode with a vile, violet energy. Moments before the dragon's jaws were on him, he screamed, brought his right arm back, and slammed it full-force into the nose of his attacker.

"Aaaaaaarrrrg!!"

The intensity of the attack was so great that it sent the great dragon reeling as if a mountain had struck him. The red dragon teetered awkwardly, swaying, then fell too the beach with a loud cry, scattering sand particles everywhere. The ground rumbled dully with the impact of the dragon as he fell onto one side, violet energy still crackling about his face. The dragon groaned in pain but did not stir.

_Humph. Only knocked it out._ Ganondorf was slightly amused, but disappointed. Apparently this dragon had been made of tougher stuff than he'd first assumed. _One more impact like that, though, and it'll be dead,_ he thought. However, if Ganondorf had been planning anything, he never had a chance to follow through. Instead he jerked upright and instinctively threw himself to the side.

The ground he'd been standing upon exploded into an inferno as the fireblast melted the sand into a slick glassy ooze, which glowed an angry vibrant orange red. The sand about the blast site hissed and smoked due to the sudden extreme heat. The Gerudo turned and looked up at the gray dragon above him, which having spent his fireball, was now bearing down on him with a roar.

So much for pacifism.

Ganondorf stepped back as the jaws snapped like a steel trap inches from his backpedaling feet. No sooner had he done that when a swipe from the one of the dragon's taloned foreclaws made him jump backwards before he was eviscerated. Then the jaws came at him again.

_Here's a challenge_, Ganondorf thought, dodging the attack. Charging up another Triforce-driven punch like his first would be impossible while preoccupied with evasion, and somehow the dragon seemed to have figured that out. Instead of all out charging, the dragon was making him watch his step, lashing out with teeth and claws in rapid succession, not allowing his opponent any time or openings.

Though he didn't dare to pause long enough for a glance over his shoulder, the King knew that his back was currently facing the ocean. Before long, he'd be driven into the water. Sand was hardly good traction to begin with, but _wet_ sand was ten times as worse. In the surf, Ganondorf's own weight would cause him to sink. He'd be more vulnerable, and unable to react as quickly. Or so the dragon thought.

Ganondorf's next evasive backstep landed with a splash, and he felt the cold wash of water running about his ankles. The wet sand sunk his boots deeper into the mire, and the dragon's foreclaw came around at the Gerudo King, talons extended like swords.

Instead of jumping, Ganondorf called up the Triforce's strength, and caught the blow in a double-handed block. The Gerudo's left fist convulsed, holding the claw at bay. The silver dragon snorted, and slashed with his other foreclaw. Ganondorf grunted and concentrated again, holding his right hand out before him.

The foreclaw abruptly froze in midair, a red aura growing around the entire appendage as the silver-gray dragon grimaced, unable to move it. Ganondorf laughed, despite his furrowed concentration. He knew what would be coming next.

The silver dragon's head came at him like a steamroller, attempting to butt him out of the way. Ganondorf braced himself in the wet sand, and at the last moment released his hold on both appendages. As the armored forehead surged towards him, the Gerudo's boots left the ground.

**THUD.**

__

Both the heavy boots connected together between the dragon's eyes, stopping the headbutt in midair. The force caused Ganondorf to bounce backwards and the dragon to recoil. The silver dragon wasn't stunned for long though, as the head armoring had absorbed most of the kick. Snorting, he reoriented and lashed out again, this time barreling the side of his muzzle at the King in a sidesweep.

The King's last stop had jarred him, and his winded body hadn't had time to recover. He was swept up in the attack as the side of the dragon's snout smacked him in the back. Instead of just rolling off though, the King snatched out and made a lucky grab. One fist closed around the extreme tip of one curling horn. As he tumbled off of the snout, he managed to get a two-handed hold.

The moment he felt his boots hit sand, Ganondorf tugged with all his unnatural strength. The gray dragon abruptly found his head being forcefully yanked downwards at a very uncomfortable angle, twisting his neck and driving his nose into the surf. His snout ploughed up a clod of wet sand, and he spluttered as he inhaled stinging saltwater up his nostrils.

Ganondorf laughed, and started to charge up another punch.

The dragon, sensing his vulnerable position, abruptly snapped his head up, flinging his nose up to the moonlit sky. The Gerudo King, still preoccupied with charging, felt his boots leave the ground. Though surprised, he kept his grip on the dragon's horn as he found himself abruptly launched upward. Twisting himself in a natural somersault, Ganondorf took this unexpected flight to his advantage. He easily flipped over the dragon's head, and landed squarely between the horns, in the center of the dragon's silver-haired mane. The Gerudo grabbed two large fistfuls of silver fur and hung on grimly.

The gray dragon shook his head wildly, trying to dislodge his opponent. When this didn't work, he tried physically clawing Ganondorf off. The Gerudo simply recharged the red aura and surrounded himself with it like a living shield. The talons collided with the aura and bounced off, leaving the King unharmed.

However, the dragon was not so game to give up. Ganondorf felt his stomach twinge as the dragon suddenly spread his huge wings, the structures snapping open with a rush of night air. Though delicate seeming, the wings were clearly very strong, their interconnected fingers' attached like an umbrella by a thin but very durable membranous skin.' The dragon flapped them experimentally, stirring up a sandstorm in their wake. Then crouching, the dragon sprang and easily took off, still trying to claw and shake his passenger off. As he climbed higher into the air, the dragon began flipping and twisting, trying desperately to disorient his opponent enough to dislodge him.

Ganondorf watched the ground spiral away, and knew why the dragon was suddenly so desperate to remove him as to launch himself. At the same time, he concentrated, violet motes gathering once again about his right fist. The gray dragon had seen the destructive capabilities of Ganondorf's magic when allowed enough time to charge. And given his current position, he had all the time in the world to do so.

Even as they spiraled higher and higher towards the full moon, Ganondorf laughed aloud in victory and unleashed his devastating magic.

"Aaaaaaarrrrg!!"

The small explosion had an immediate effect as it connected right between the dragon's eyes. This was no light melee move like his kick had been, however. Dark magic crackled through the dragon's skull, and the flier lost control and consciousness even as he fought desperately to retain both.

The upward climb abruptly turned into a steep dive, as Ganondorf rode the senseless dragon as he spiraled inevitably down, down directly towards the small strip of beachland that separated the tide from the terrain. At the last possible moment, Ganondorf abandoned his steed, pushing off into his own skydive. Sardonically, the red aura surrounded its master, slowing his descent while he watched his opponent hit the ground with a large explosion.

Sand flew everywhere as the dragon landed with a heavy earthquake, right shoulder impacting with the ground first as his wings crumpled uselessly above him. The dragon writhed once, and roared deliriously as he collapsed completely.

Ganondorf floated sedately towards the ground, somewhat surprised that the beast hadn't been completely annihilated on impact. _Hmm, the sand cushions a bit,_ he thought wryly. _I must be losing my touch_. Neither of these dragons had went down easily. Despite this setback, he was sure that the dragon was incapacitated now. The dragon's right foreclaw was bent under the rest of the his bulk at an angle that suggested a fracture at the very least, most likely also a sprained shoulder. The Gerudo merely smirked as he floated down, boots lightly impacting the ground.

Like an executioner, Ganondorf strode slowly towards his downed foe. _Too bad it wasn't younger,_ he thought. _I could have used a pet like thisbut so it goes. I could always try and bind the smaller one_Ganondorf's walk brought him around to the dragon's head, half-buried in the sand from the crash. The single eye that was visible cracked open dully, but the glazed look of pain in its eye told Ganondorf that his foe was still helpless. The Gerudo King smiled. _Fool. Nothing can defeat me_.

He brought up his right fist again and held it aloft as he gathered more Power to it. The glow of violet energy intensified. At this range, with his foe so very helpless, such a blow would prove most fatal. _And_, the King thought, _I have every intention of destroying my opponent._

The ruthless man brought his fist back. It was times like this that he felt most alive!

**WHAM.**

__

Ganondorf's victorious yell suddenly metamorphosized into a yell of shock as something backhanded him from behind with such force that his feet left the ground completely. As the King arced through the air, he spun about and caught a glimpse of his surprise attacker.

The red dragon, apparently recovered enough to regain consciousness, had taken to the air, following the trajectory of the man he'd just struck. Ganondorf's eyebrows shot up as he slowly realized this. _These creatures just don't know when to give up!_ The King would have been worried, had he not been so confident in his own power. Ganondorf's devastating punch _was_ still charging, and he smirked as the enraged red dragon shot towards him like a javelin. _Just like last time_. The monster would close in, try to bite him, and Ganondorf would smite it down like the worthless beast it was. These creatures just didn't learn either.

However, as Ganondorf would soon learn, he had been deceived. Instead of trying to slam him, the dragon's flight suddenly dipped at the last moment. The red flying lizard described a complete somersault in the air, head first, not seven yards in front of his opponent. Ganondorf stared, unable to understand what such a display of aerobics meant until it was too late.

The dragon's long whiplike tail smashed into the Gerudo King from above like an avenging demigod's thunderbolt. The armored man shot headfirst towards the sand as if shot from a cannon, impacting the ground with an explosion smaller than the gray dragon had made, but no less violent.

The only thing that saved Ganondorf's life was the fact he had the insight to build his red aura shield about him moments before he hit. Even then, the kinetic force of the high-speed impact made him feel as if he'd been struck repeatedly by a sledgehammer. Driven headfirst a good three meters into the beach sand, Ganondorf could only splutter as his hair brushed up against wet grainy sand. Unable to breathe anything but choking seawater and grit, the Gerudo struggled, the sand pinning him down as effectively as steel wires.

_Urgh_Spitting out grit from between his clenched teeth, the Gerudo King struggled for a good thirty seconds, then gave rise to a roar of complete and utter fury. He'd had _enough_.

The Triforce of Power manifested in response to his anger, and the aura flared about him like a gas giant, pushing the sand smothering him away at such a speed that it was like an explosion. The smoking crater hissed, and Ganondorf's hands curled around the crater's rim, looking all the world like those of a zombie rising from its grave. Still furious, the King's head appeared, evil eyes narrowed to infuriated slits, ready to deal out fatal retribution to the two dragons that had defied and humiliated him.

But they were gone. All that remained to prove of their presences were the two areas of shifted sand where they had fallen, and the congealing puddle of molten glass from the fireball. As to where they had gone, Ganondorf was completely confused. There were no footprints, only the tumble of shaken up sand. He peered along the darkened skies, but saw nothing there except the full moon, and the myriad of stars that still winked, defying him even as he was still awake.

Snarling through his teeth, Ganondorf levered himself out of his prison-hole, sand grains scattering as he stood upright. Breathing solidly through his nose, Ganondorf stared a while, his energy and fury spent in the battle. Despite the distraction he'd thought a good fight would give him, it still hadn't taken his mind completely away from his premonitions of unease.

_There is something wrong_, Ganondorf thought. As he slowly turned his head westward, towards Hyrule, the feeling intensified. It was almost like a ringing sound, only instead of sounding in his ears, it resonated through his very being. Rubbing his temples, the Gerudo King decided it was time he returned to his rightful place, on the throne of Hyrule Castle.

Clicking his tongue, he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled for his horse. However, there was no response, even as he whistled a second and third time, several minutes after the first call. The creature had been off grazing further upland when the dragons had arrived, which was what startled him. His stallion never failed to alert him to danger, unless-

Quickly striding the way he'd last seen the stallion go, the Gerudo King pushed through some loose undergrowth. Swatting green flowering shrubs and plants aside, he followed the trail of cut and grazed grass as it wound haphazardly, just as it would in the case of a foraging herbivore.

He hadn't been walking two minutes when his boot suddenly came in contact with something that wasn't ground or undergrowth. Tapping his boot, he bent downwards, picking up the shard of metal. It was smeared and muddy, but he recognized it at once. His horse's armored breastplate.

Several yards over, he found more scraps of discarded metal, all once parts of his steed's armor. Sighing, Ganondorf pressed on, only to find the last straw.

His stallion's highly decorated saddle, chewed almost in two, giant toothmarks scoring the ruined leather and metal like sword strokes. Caked blood and an unsightly smell made Ganondorf's nose wrinkle. His horse was gone, peeled right from its armor like a metallic orange. There was no doubt in his mind as to what had done this.

Growling, the Gerudo cursed aloud and kicked furiously at the only remains of his prized stallion, his echoing roars causing sleeping birds to fly frantically from their roosts.

*****

Kat shivered as a long ululating howl echoed mournfully through the darkness. It was cold and creepy outside at night, and although she wished she could be indoors at the moment, she had a job to do. Turning her head slightly, the girl jostled her shoulder as she realized Dink had fallen asleep.

"Whoop!" The fairy half-tumbled off of her charge, glaring angrily. "What was that for?"

"We're supposed to stay awake," she reminded her fairy. "We've got the night watch for a reason, not to fall asleep!"

"Heh," Aka laughed. "Try tellin' that to Squeaks." He pointed upwards, at the slumbering Deku perched on top of his hat, stubby arms thrown about the conical cap so he wouldn't fall off. The scrub's cape hung down behind them both, making Aka resemble a very strange nun. The Skull Kid sighed. "He was never one for staying up very late. Says he gets tired when there's no sun out."

Sond, who was alternately picking at the ground several yards away with an arrowhead and staring out towards the blockade, shrugged. "Well, it is about midnight. Guess the moon doesn't work for him. Even when it's completely there." She nodded towards the huge glowing orb in the sky and sighed as another howl echoed from the Field. The Poes guarding the barrier stirred restlessly, though their boss Chiron had not chosen to reveal himself yet.

Aka looked concerned. "You okay, Sond?"

"Yeah," Sond murmured. "I just wish I knew _where_ they were."

By they,' Aka and Kat knew that she meant the two questors. "So," Aka said before an awkward silence could fill the night air. "What're they like?"

The bow master looked up from her drawing. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Wellme an' Squeaks here had a little argument going. He didn't believe that those two statues we found were really _them_, y'know? He thinks they _stole_ the statues from us, along with a couple of swords an' a shield." He stopped, chewing on the hem of one of his gloves a moment before continuing. "Do they steal stuff?"

Sond looked at the arrowhead she was currently holding, running a thumb over the chiseled iron while she spoke aloud. "They aren't bad at all, Kat'd agree with me but she wouldn't remember anything."

"Still don't," Kat agreed from her spot back first against the marker tree. She'd been oddly silent all during the watch. Something about the night noises just bothered her. She wasn't exactly sure why.

"Anyhow, they're not th' type to just _steal_ thingsI meanthey might _borrow_ something for a while, but they would certainly return it," she chewed her lip. "Or they'd reimburse you later. Anyhow, I think they _were_ those statues, from the description you gave."

Aka smirked. "Knew I was right. So, you think they'll be successful?"

Sond tried to look as optimistic as possible as she shuffled her boots. Turning her gaze towards the barrier, behind which flickered the glowing eyes of wandering Poes, she sighed. "Any day now, they'll be coming back," she reassured the Skull Kid, somehow trying to convince herself of the fact at the same time. "I know it."

Cyrus, who had been circling Sond's head in the fairy version of pacing, suddenly drew himself to a halt. "And just what about this _plan_ of yours?" he suddenly asked his charge. "We all know this place can't be self-sustaining forever! We might be able to hold out now, but what happens when this village runs out of food and water? We can't just sit around and wait for them!"

Sond had admitted she'd thought of an idea, however she had chosen to keep it to herself. Aka strode over to Sond after gently depositing Benz at the base of their tree. Seating himself cross-legged beside her, he glanced sidelong at the designs she'd been scraping in the ground. "Humm."

The girl stopped drawing and looked quizzically at the Skull Kid.

"Battle plans, eh?" the Skull Kid murmured, winking secretively.

"Maybe," Sond said vaguely, staring down at the drawing. "It all depends" She raised her eyes, staring up into the sky where a pair of fireflies were circling each other, looking all the world like falling stars. "on how long I want to wait."

Aka had noticed the fireflies too, and stared with a raised eyebrow, perplexion stamped across his dark features. At first he'd thought they were both the same color, but now that he could see them clearly as they grew larger, he suddenly realized that one was a bright orange, the other a flashing violet. "What the-those are the weirdest fireflies I've ever seen"

Cyrus coughed in surprise. "Those aren't fireflies, those're fairies!" The two fairies suddenly crashed together, hurling themselves in a single mass towards the ground. "They're gonna crash! They're headed straight this way!"

And they were. Like a fire-tailed comet, the fairies streaked across the night sky, leaving a trail of blinding light in their wake. Rej the Poe stared up as the odd affliction buzzed towards him, tilting and teetering as the two creatures apparently fought for control. With a snort of resignation, the ghost readied his lantern like a baseball bat. As the ball' came within range, he spun a complete circle in the air, swatting the fairies out of the air with a cackle. He'd never liked fairies that much.

The ball' dropped instantly, falling towards the barrier. It flipped over several times, whirling like a downed commando. As it fell, its trajectory crossed the barrier. As the sphere entered the field, an odd thing happened. The two fairies split apart, the orange one colliding with solid wall and bouncing off into the river. The purple light, however, passed directly through the barrier, landing in a glowing heap on the opposite bank.

Pedro the orange fairy extricated himself from the water with an indignant splutter, rising in a dripping fury to confront the Poe. "You did that on purpose!" he screamed at the ghost.

The phantom smirked as best he could. "I was instructed to keep things from going in and out of this barrier! Don't blame me because you got in the way!"

"Well, while you were too busy mutilating _me_, you allowed the enemy to escape!" Pedro pointed an accusing finger down at the ground.

Aka had jumped up the moment the second fairy had collided into the ground like a meteor. Before Sond could warn him, the Skull Kid hopskipped quickly to the unconscious creature. He'd seen fairies many times during his life in the forest, though he'd never had the opportunity to get this close before. He gently picked up the prone form, cocking his head to one side. Then, he turned towards Sond, ignoring the Poe and Pedro who were now holding an intense argument above him. "UhI think it's still alive"

Sond beckoned the Skull Kid over, standing as she did so. Kat had joined her during the commotion, though Benz had remained asleep. Kat raised an eyebrow as Aka held out the unconscious fairy, cradled delicately in his gloved palms. "Ouch."

Sond, however, had a better contribution. "Tael!" She exclaimed as she recognized the hapless violet fairy. "Tael! What on earth-"

Tael sat up and shook his head at the sound of his name. "Ugh," he mumbled vaguely, going cross-eyed. "Who're you? What happened?"

"You were just doing a wonderful impression of an exploding baseball," Kat said.

Dink shushed her charge, and alighted herself in Aka's palms. Cyrus joined her, and the two busied themselves with reviving Tael. This amounted to them each grabbing him under one arm and dragging him upright. The purple fairy blinked with hooded eyelids, shoulders hunched dully. His wings twitched once, and his eyes crossed again.

"You recognize this poor guy?" Cyrus asked Sond, interested.

"Yeahhe's an old friend," she explained. "You don't remember of coursehe and Tatl his sister were the whole reason for one of our adventures," she mused. "If they hadn't bumped into us-"

"Ack!" Tael's eyes suddenly snapped upright, regaining some sense. "Timbre!"

Sond abruptly dropped her nostalgia. "Timbre? What about him?"

Tael stared off the way he'd come. "He's out there"

"What? Is Link with him? Is he alright? What happened?"

Tael was still too dazed to offer much of an answer. All he was able to manage was one world: "Wolfos-"

Sond, Kat, Aka and the fairies stiffened suddenly at the long echoing howl, the third in so little time. However, this one sounded eerily close. Kat squeezed her eyes shut as he whole body started to shudder.

"If you're friend's out there right now-" she started slowly.

"Oh no," And with that, Sond was suddenly away, stringing an arrow to her bow as she headed for the shore. Kat was perplexed, but followed suit quickly. Turning to Aka, she offered him instructions.

"Stay here. If something goes wrong, you've got to get help! Or something!" The Skull Kid nodded and retreated to the tree, where his friend still curled, asleep and unaware.

Meanwhile, Sond had paused at the very edge of the bank, sighting down an arrow towards the sound of the howling. Above them, the Poe flinched from the sudden loud howls, and Pedro blinked as echoes of the sound danced in his ears.

"What the-"

There was a deceitful still in the moonlit night, then Kat saw the grass stir. Bounding over the crest of the nearest hill were three large dark shapes, four-legged and furry in the moonlight. _Wolfos!_

They were headed directly towards the barred riverbank, and as Pedro glanced down, saw that the horse-riding girl from a day previously stood on the opposite bank, arrow drawn in her bow. Next to her stood the Din's Fire girl. Pedro wasn't sure which of these events was the bigger surprise, and this confusion caused him to shout randomly: "Get them!"

The Poes on guard stared blankly and Rej scratched his head in mock stupidity. "What, the Wolfos or the humans?"

"Gah! I don't know, juststop whatever's going on!" The orange fairy half-thought about alerting Chiron, but thought better of it as he realized how quickly this situation needed to be dealt with. "If those Wolfos attack, they'll just crash into the barrier and then they're just going to start harassing us again! And if the humans try anything out of line or try to make a run for it, snuff em too!"

Rej rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine" He turned to several subordinates and gestured at them with a silent wave of his lantern. They nodded and floated heavily towards the Wolfos.

The bloodlusting creatures paid them little heed, though one of them did snap at one of the Poes as it passed. The Wolfos seemed much more interested in chasing after the leader of their entourage. Rej squinted. Was that the leader of the pack? It seemed unlikely, the one in front was clearly a runt, and from the snarls emitting from the others, it seemed like they were chasing prey, not following an alpha. Undaunted, Rej directed the force to fly after the monsters, though they were having trouble keeping up at the breakneck pace.

Meanwhile, Kat stood on the riverbank in abject horror. Something about the appearance of the murderous creatures in a frenzy was scaring her out of her wits, and she couldn't understand _why_. Lost in a cloud of haze, she tried hard to fight the dizziness ensnaring her senses.

_The two beasts circled closer, licking their chops hungrily as they fixed her with piercing, paralyzing stares-_

"Idiot! Get out of here!"

"Bu-"

"Just go already, you stupid girl! Get out of here!"

Kat snapped out of her daze as there was a sudden bright flare of light from Sond's bow. The extreme tip of the markswoman's arrow was glowing with an ethereal white radiance that even shamed the great moon's orb in the sky. The stars temporarily winked out from the glare as Sond sighted her target: the leader and smallest of the three dark shapes bearing down on them.

She was about to let her arrow fly when she noticed a minor detail or three that caused her stomach to suddenly lurch. First off, the creature was carrying something in its mouth. Second was the large and familiar crystal-like Stone that dangled from a chain encircling the furry neck. The third was the reflection of the Light Arrow off of the creature's wild wide eyes that glowed a desperate viridian, instead of blood crimson.

_Crap!_ At the last possible second, Sond shifted her trajectory by jarring her arm to the right. Not a moment too soon, as her arrow shot off with a deadly twang. It hissed straight down a line, missing her original target by mere inches, and instead finding its mark directly in the left eye of the Wolfos directly behind. Without checking to see if her first arrow had proved fatal or not, she was stringing a second, and at the same time yelling:

"This way! The bridge is out, you'll have to jump!"

Kat just stared with a slack jaw as another Light Arrow flared to life, only to flash away with a second twang. A screeching inhuman cry told her that somewhere, another Wolfos was ending its earthly existence. However, the one in the front had been spared, and Kat recoiled as it closed in on the far bank. It was going to jump! "Sond! You missed one!" Forgetting about the barrier completely, Kat gasped as it gathered itself up for a mighty leap, still pursued by Poes-

The Poes smacked into the wall like rotten fruit, while their quarry passed through without a scratch. Pedro stared, slack-jawed, as he saw the creature hit the opposite bank and collapsed inelegantly in a tumbling heap of fur. "Itit jumped through," he said dully. "It jumped _completely_ over the river, and through the barrier"

Rej shrugged as he watched the remnants of his ghostly command regroup in dazed clumps. Some were bemoaning cracked lanterns, though he tuned out their pitiful grousing so he could answer Pedro. "Well, it happened last time, with that girl on the horsemaybe the barrier's faulty-"

"If it was faulty, it wouldn't have splattered our forces against it like rotten tomatoes!" Pedro snapped. "Don't be foolish; there's a reason its letting random people — and things — through. I'll have to tell Chiron about this," he added wearily. "He isn't going to be very happy with us, you know."

Rej couldn't help but offer the semblance of a sardonic smile. "Which is exactly why _you're_ going to be the messenger," he replied snidely. "Better you than me."

Down below, Kat was edging away from the dark, muddy shape that was sprawled motionless on the ground, save for its heaving sides and several quiet moans. _Not dead, after all that._ She fearfully glanced back at the barrier. If she hadn't seen the Poes collide with it, she would have been convinced it had either become faulty or failed altogether. Feeling suddenly very dizzy and weary, she stooped low, her legs bucking from shock. It was with faded senses that she saw Sond rush by her in a flare of worried color.

"Timbre! Timbre! What happened to you?"

*****

_And so ends the battle royale' chapter, as I've dubbed it. Three scenes, all with action in them. As fun as they are to write, action and fight choreographies are exhausting, since you have to think every single little detail out in your head, and that makes your brain completely scrambled after a while. I know it ended out on a kind of hanger like that, but it'll all work out. Besides, the sooner I release these chapters, the sooner you, the reader, gets to give them the look-see. So anyhow, until next time!!_


	21. Chapter 20: Shadows of Doubt

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

*****

_Exams are over! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and the ones who wished me luck. Well, now that I'm finished, I now sit on the end of my bed, peering at my iMac with my keyboard on my lap. And no, it's not a laptop :P. Anyhow, we're hitting the big 2-0 here, peeps (and in a month or so, so am I! Eep!). I'm hoping this whole saga'll be great. I'd hate to think of losing steam before the tale is fully woven. Or something. Sorry this has been so long in comingbut somebody went and bought herself a Gamecube and the Wind Wakerand then wouldn't do ANYTHING until she beat it. I'm now halfway through the pajama quest' and going crazy with the Nintendo Gallery._

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 20: Shadows of Doubt

Koume scowled. Kotake scowled.

Koume sighed and stretched, focusing her tired old eyes on the ruined canyon below. The fact that it was currently nighttime didn't faze her sight, not when she didn't need actual light to see what she was looking for. Or rather, sensing for.

Her sister, hovering beside her on her own decrepit broom, groaned creakily, like a weathered screen door with rusty hinges. Cracking her neck, she turned toward the Fire Witch. "I am not ssssensssing anything, sssissster."

Koume didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't either. "No, we're just not looking hard enough. It's got to be somewhere in that rubble."

Kotake sighed. "But even we don't know fully the propertiesss of the Triforcefor all we know, it might have been desssstroyed with itsss carrier-"

"Don't talk crazy, of course it wasn't destroyed!" Koume flung her hands into the air in exasperation, before flailing and grabbing back onto her broom before she fell off. "We're talking about a mighty relic here, not some cheap parlor trick!"

"But ssstill" Kotake pointed out, "The Triforce may have gone dormant. In which cassse, it isss currently down there, buried under tonsss of rock next to the body of one of the renegadessss, unable and unwilling to be sssensssed."

"Well, we'll just have to go shift rock until we find it then, won't we?"

Kotake sighed. "But it alssso may have ssssimply left the area completely, to find a new hossst"

Koume snorted. "What?"

"I wasss jussst sssayingwe have no idea how it would react to the termination of itsss current hosssst. For all we know it may have left, and all we would find isss a reassssonably crusssshed body. Perhapsss if we had a better way of knowing-"

"We don't!" Koume hissed. "It's the night of the full moon, remember! Any divination we did would be skewed, as the moon's light blocks out that of many starts. Light pollution, as it were. We don't _have_ another way."

The Fire Witch was correct in their assumptions — the high full moon that hung in the sky over so many events in one night managed to affect them all in its blatantly unsubtle way. It was one thing to divinate from the stars, but when one couldn't see the _results_ of said divination, it made the action quite pointless. With this in mind, Kotake posed a tough question: "Ssso, what ssshould we do, then?"

Koume made a few choice magical gestures in midair, and conjured up a pair of small spades. Busily, she handed one of them off to her sister.

"Start digging."

*****

Sond approached Timbre's prone form with the speed of concern, though her senses warned her to be cautious. A good thing too, as she drew close, she heard a quiet growl start up from the otherwise motionless form of her friend.

Kat stared ahead from her kneeling position on the rough ground, though her ears too picked up on the growl. She groaned loudly, and rubbed her temples as if nursing a splitting headache. Sond wondered idly if this meant her memory was returning. It had taken a few familiar faces to jog hers around, and the rather spectacular appearance of Timbre might have been enough to remind Kat. The dizzy girl blinked several times, and looked over at Sond. "I'd be carefulwhat if that thing bites?"

Sond twitched. If Kat remembered everything, she wouldn't refer to Timbre as that thing.' At least, not seriously. "He does. But he doesn't bite friends." Sond reflected on this. "Not usually, anyhow." She looked at Timbre again, and reached for an arrow.

"You're gonna-"

"No, just making some light." Sond murmured, and another Light Arrow flared into existence. Light glinted off of Timbre's muddy fur, and she saw the wolf twitch slightly. "Tim?"

The wolf's tail thumped once against the ground with a dull sound, and he growled again.

_Ouch_. Sond winced, noting several rather angry looking gashes that her friend had sustained, plus several conspicuous red stains. "What happened to you?" There was no response. _I think he's out of it._ However, as she reached out tentatively, Timbre' head abruptly snapped up, and flinched backwards from her hand with another growl. His green eyes glinted strangely, his pupils dilated in the glare, looking wild and disjointed. Sond caught a flash of teeth.

_He's confused_. Sond scooted backwards slightly so he didn't feel crowded, then sat cross-legged on the ground, deep in thought. _Whatever happened to him, it's bad enough to completely disorient him. He's probably not even really awake at the moment. That's just his instinct telling him not to let anything near him, as he's hurting._

Kat quietly joined Sond, looking from her to the wolf with much confusion. "Um-"

As Kat approached, Timbre's ears flicked back and he made a quiet sound that resembled a groan. With that, his chin sunk down until it was resting on the ground, and his eyes blurred shut again. Kat blinked at this odd behavior. "What's wrong? Well, besides the obvious, anyhow."

"He's been running from those Wolfos," Sond said. "That's obvious enoughthough it seems they might have caught up to him a few times. Either way, he's here now, though I'm not sure whyI mean, where's Link? They were supposed to come back here and bring the last part of the Master Sword with them"

Kat raised an eyebrow, confused. "Those two? Buthuman-"

Even as she spoke, Aka trotted up. After watching the scene, he'd decided to investigate. He'd stood, watching the Poe and Pedro argue, until the fairy had finally flown away in an orange huff. As he ran over, he tripped over something, picked himself back up, and then jogged the rest of the way to the others. "What's up? Why's there a Wolfos here?"

Sond shook her head, slightly vexed. "Okaynumber one, Timbre isn't a Wolfos, he's a wolf. Second, yes, he's one of the guys who went looking for the sword. He has a human form, he's justnot looking it at the moment"

Aka raised a nonexistent eyebrow, his eyes aglow. "Say what?" Kat expression mimicked a similar perplexion.

Sond sighed, and reiterated her point. "He's one of the two guys after the sword piece. He's just been hurt, and so he's in a bit of a mood."

The Skull Kid blinked. "Wait a second" His wandering gaze turned back towards the object he'd tripped over. Stooping, he lifted a crescent-shaped bundle of cloth, which had started to come undone. Curious as ever, he flipped open the bundle, finding it not to be simple cloth, but rather-

"A coat?!" Aka flapped it in the night air, trying to identify it though the mud. As he shook it, something metallic flashed out, gleaming in the light of the moon, to hit gently into the earth.

Sond stared. "That looks like a boomerang."

Aka lifted the metal object, and scrutinized it. "Yesmade of metal too. Pretty thingwoah!" He nearly dropped the boomerang as it suddenly began to shake in his hand. "W-what is with this thing?!"

As Sond stared at the strange object, she suddenly heard a noise from behind her. Timbre was stirring. Ponderously, he struggled to get all four paws planted, though he looked pained to do so. Sond bit her lip. "Timdon't, you'll just hurt yourself-"

But the wolf ignored her pleas, foundering about like a newborn calf in his attempts to stand up. His nose was pointed directly at Aka, holding the boomerang as it continued to vibrate. "Grrf."

Kat hastily drew herself back. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was feeling intimidated. "Something's making that thing act up," she said vaguely. It wasn't clear what that thing' referenced to, either.

Sond, however, had other ideas. She placed herself firmly between Aka and Timbre, whose eyes were fluttering with the glow of a sleepwalker. "Don't do thisyou're hurtdon't make me have to stop you"

Timbre, however, seemed ill bent on stopping. As soon as he found firm footing, he lurched densely towards the Skull Kid and boomerang. Sond threw caution to the winds, and threw _herself_ about Timbre's furry neck, attempting to stop his lunge.

It worked. Sort of. Normally, Timbre would have easily been able to shake her off, but his apparent weakness stopped him, though he mindlessly still pressed forwards. "Grrrf!"

Kat's eyes were wide. "What're you doing! You'll be hurt!"

Sond dug her heels in as she felt herself slowly losing grip on the ground. Timbre's persistence was starting to drag her along with him. Keeping one arm firmly locked about his neck, she fumbled in her side-pouch with the other with gritted teeth. "I'm justto stop him!"

"Grrf!" Timbre lurched again with gritted teeth.

Inside her pouch, Sond's fingers suddenly closed about something ceramic. Without thinking what it was, she swung it out in an arc, aiming for the back of the wolf's skull. "Sorry bout this, Tim!"

**THWACK.**

__

Timbre crumpled in a furry heap with a loud yelp, and Sond hit the ground beside him, breathing hard and staring upwards at the sky. "Whew." She brought her hand around, wondering what she'd managed to hit him with.

"A coffee cup?!" Kat almost laughed, despite the situation. "Wellit did the job. You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No," Sond managed a grin, realizing that Timbre had abruptly gone from an it' to a he' in Kat's vocabulary. Pulling herself up, she assessed the unconscious wolf and her coffee cup. Neither had taken any permanent damage. "He's just knocked out. Poor guy, probably needs the rest. StillI have to wonder why he was so crazy after that boomerang."

Aka shook it, and looked a bit surprised as it suddenly pulled at his grip like it were magnetized. "Dunnothis thing's weird"

"Can I see it?" Sond held out her hand, and the Skull Kid trundled over and handed the weapon over. Sond squinted at the boomerang, her arm shaking from its incessant pulling. "Ya knowthis thing's acting like it would fly up to the village if I were to let it go-"

"And just *squeak* what is going on here?!" demanded a rather sleepy and squeaky voice. Sond, Kat, and Aka all turned round as Benz waddled up from his spot, apparently awoken by either the noise or by the fairies, who now all nestled, three told, in Benz's leafy green hair. Tael appeared to be asleep, Cyrus and Dink very intent on keeping him from falling down again.

Sond grunted, waving with the boomerang. "You missed all the action."

"Yeah, Squeaks!" Aka's short attention shifted to an enthusiastic air. "Ya shoulda seen er! She nailed two Wolfos down with arrowspow!" Aka mimed shooting a bow at his companion, who looked slightly nonplussed.

"Yeah, yeah *squeak* whatever, bu-Wolfos?!" As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Benz's eyes widened. "Why were there *squeak* those things here? They're gone, right?!" The scrub drew his cape close about him, suddenly looking very nervous.

Aka waved a hand carelessly. "Yep. And one of the _people_ came back. You knowthe statue people"

"Huh? They caught one of the thieves? Where?" Benz peered about.

Aka gestured down at Timbre. "He's knocked out," he iterated, as if that explained everything.

"Cripes!" Benz abruptly shot into the air, and found himself clinging once again to Aka's hat. Deku Scrubs weren't known for their jumping skills without the aid of a flower, but in certain alarming moments, they could out jump even the leggiest of athletes. The two conscious fairies yelped and clamped themselves onto the third before they all fell off. Quaking until his leaf-hair made a rattling sound, Benz squeaked unhappily. "Waa!"

Aka looked slightly embarrassed. "Come on, Squeakshe's not gonna hurt youhe's not even awake-"

"Kill it kill it kill it! *Squeak!*"

Sond, meanwhile, had thrust the boomerang into her belt and was rummaging through her pouch again. Her face lit up as she found the extra red potion that the Kokiri had given her before she left. "Knew this would come in handy" She delicately pried her friend's mouth open, and squinted. "Geez he's got big teeth"

Benz squeaked something incomprehensible.

Busily, Sond ignored him and uncorked the bottle, pouring most of its contents into the wolf's mouth. She quickly closed his jaws before he started spluttering, and waited. Gently holding his muzzle shut, Sond didn't let go until she saw him swallow. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she saw Timbre's brow crease slightly, as if displeased at the taste. Well, either way, it would certainly help his injuries.

Aka blinked. "What're you doing?"

Sond was now trying to lift Timbre. "I just gave him something to help him healthough I think he'd wake up on his own. Either way, we got to get him back to the village before he does-oof, he's heavy" Sond strained, wishing Link or his power bracelets were handy. The fact that Timbre was dead weight, and rather ungainly was probably the main difficulty, though it didn't stop Sond from trying. She managed to lift his front half up to the shoulders before having to admit to herself that it wasn't going to work alone.

"I'll help," Kat said suddenly, as if trying to prove to everyone she wasn't afraid. Hopping lightly over, she lifted Timbre's back end with a grunt. "You're righthe is heavy." Between the two of them, they were able to support the furry bulk, though both looked a bit strained. Then, slowly, they began making their careful way back up the slight incline towards the village.

Aka followed, with Benz still squeaking uncontrollably.

"What're they *squeak* doing?! It'll wake up any moment and *squeak* we'll be fighting for our lives!"

Aka's eyes roved upwards to his accessory. "No, she knocked him out pretty good. And he's hurt, he could barely move as it was. Besides, he's a good guy" The Skull Kid trailed off, his brain suddenly on the brink of an epiphany. Aka regarded the unconscious wolf, then the mud-encrusted trenchcoat that was draped over one of his own shoulders. Looking back to Timbre, he suddenly noticed the muddy yet unmistakable bush of spiky fur between the wolf's ears.

"Spikes! Squeaks, its Spikes, remember?!" Aka jumped in elation as he finally made the connection. "He came back!"

Benz stopped quivering a moment. "Akathat's preposterous. That isn't even *squeak* human" He shook his head. "Maybe being away from the forest is hurting your sanity more than we thought"

Aka sighed and tried to pry Benz off his hat. The scrub clung like a limpet, however. "You're so stubborn," the Skull Kid scowled. "Ya know that?" He finally decided on removing his hat, and set it deftly down on the ground. "Get off."

Benz peered around, and let go sullenly. "Bu- th' Wolfos-"

Aka leveled his sternest gaze. "If you're so worried, why don't you go back to the village? And while you're at it, go tell Impa, or something. We're gonna need some help here."

Benz did trundle off at a rather fast pace considering his short legs. "Fine," he grumbled. The fairies rode on his head still, concerned for Tael's well being. Bringing him back to the village would be all for the better.

Aka trotted over to Kat and Sond. "Well, that got him out of the way"

Sond tried to make conversation in order to distract her from her work. "Is he really that scared of canines?"

Aka shrugged. "Guess it's a Deku Scrub thing. Canines and them don't mix."

This made Sond smirk slightly, remembering a certain incident years ago, during the group's first sojourn into Termina. "Wellcan't blame himif I didn't know he was a friend, I might be scared too."

"Besides, we will need the help eventually," Kat groaned. "I dunno how much further we'll be able to go."

Sond glanced back at Kat, nearly stumbling in the process. "Thanks for helping. What changed your mind?"

"Hmm?"

"WellI thought you were afraid of this guy." Her eyes roved up towards their burden, though Timbre remained unresponsive.

"I wasn't!" Kat said back, stung a little. "Wellmaybe a little" She bit her lip before her knees buckled. "Dunno, reallyI guess it was the look in his eyes."

"Hmm" Sond wondered how much Kat was remembering. "Looked familiar?"

"No, it wasn't thatthey just stood out a bitwhen he tried to stand up, and he looked forwardsthey just looked so desperate for a momentI've never seen a monster with that kind of expression before."

They continued walking for some time, in which Kat seemed to be deep in thought. It was a while later that her voice sounded up again, sounding smaller than it usually did. "You knowmaybe I had seen eyes like that before"

Moments later Sond stumbled as the boomerang lurched from its place on her belt, and Kat jolted out of whatever thoughts she was having. Dropping to the ground, the metal weapon hummed like an angry hornet. Sond stared down at it. "I wish I knew what was up with that thingwhy did Timbre bring back a boomerang? They were looking for a swordor rather a piece of one"

Aka picked up the weapon once more, and studied it carefully. "Must be important," he mused. "Otherwise it wouldn't act socreepy." Years of archaeology' had given Aka a slight idea in the craft of things, and he scrutinized the boomerang again, more closely. As he did, his questioning yellow eyes suddenly widened. "Ya know" he started, "its funny how things can be remade."

Timbre's legs twitched slightly, and Sond looked up. But the wolf was still out cold, just trembling unconsciously. However, the movement was making her grip on his pelt all the worse. "What do you mean?" she gritted, as Timbre's middle began to sag, slipping out of her grip.

"What I mean ispart of this boomerang wasn't always one" Aka held up the weapon, pointing at an indented charm' set in its center. "Y'see that? It's a different metal altogether."

Sond squinted. The charm' that Aka was pointing out was a small odd shape, carved with the insignia of the Triforce. In fact, as her shoulders bowed from fatigue, her mind went back to another time. "I thinkwait a second!" Her eyes snapped open. "It is! That's the missing piece of the Master Sword! He really did find it!"

Their elation was great, although subdued due to the fact Timbre was slowly sinking towards the ground. Fearlessly, Aka threw himself into the ranks, and propped himself under Timbre's middle before Sond dropped him completely. "Yikes!"

Fortunately, help wasn't far off. Though they'd been only able to move at a snail's pace, Impa, with Vulcan and several hefty townsfolk in tow, arrived soon after to help out. All three of them stared up gratefully, and Sond gave the signal to put Timbre down. Aka and Kat did so, and the three sighed, looking very fatigued. They were so winded, they didn't quite notice the strange looks they were receiving at first. The Hylians seemed slightly taken aback when they saw the trio's very strange cargo.

Aref, one of them, chewed his lip. "That a Wolfos?" His questionable expression made them wonder what he was thinking.

"No," said Sond tersely, though she was in no mood or condition to explain. "He's a friend."

Impa, however, didn't seem to flinch at all, though her red eyes narrowed like they did when she was trying to figure something out. When Aref looked like he was about to say something more, the woman silenced him with a single frown. "Go on."

The townsfolk didn't argue with their caretaker, though they did pause slightly as they reached Timbre, maybe because of his wounds. Vulcan, however, limped over to the wolf without fear. Kneeling with some effort, he placed a calloused hand gently on the wolf's injured shoulder, as if assessing the wound. "Well," he said after a moment, as if this were routine, "A wolf, then. I'd never guessed he was one of _them_. Then again, that's the way they want it." Vulcan then looked up at Impa. "Wounded, but he'll live."

"I gave him some red potion," Sond offered, handing the bottle to Aref. "It should help, a little."

The Sheikah's serious brow seemed to relax slightly. "Take the wolf to my house, and leave him on the bed in the guest room," Impa instructed, without raising her voice. "Then leave. Allow the potion to take effect. Until he wakes, I do not want him disturbed." As they did so, the Sheikah woman turned towards the three, and they knew this last had been aimed at them as well. "What happened?" she asked tersely.

Kat, who had finally regained her breath, described the incident as best she could, finishing with their discovery of the boomerang's secret. Impa nodded with closed eyes.

"Then he has been successfulvery well"

Vulcan, who hadn't said a word during this exchange, shook his head as if things suddenly made sense. Accepting the boomerang, he regarded it darkly. "I was beginning to wonder, the pieces back at the forge were shaking like there was an earthquakethey must have been reacting to each other." He shook his head as he regarded the boomerang in his hand. "This weapon weeps," he said vaguely. "It has seen too many deaths."

Kat looked slightly alarmed. "You'll be able to fix it, right?"

Vulcan nodded. "I will. But where is the one to wield the Sword?"

Sond opened her mouth to reply. "I don't know." She said finally, feeling helpless.

Vulcan sighed, seeing the concern in her eyes. "I'm sure he'll be around eventually"

Kat was back to rubbing her temples. "Stranger and strangerwho would've thought things would end up like thisthis is easily the strangest day I've had in a while."

"You gonna be alright?" Aka asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I think somaybe I'm just tired."

"I think we all are," Impa said sagely. "Therefore, I believe it is time for you three to get some rest. Vulcan and I will finish the guard for the night." A very stern gaze that told them this was not a request followed this statement. Sond, Kat and Aka got the gist, and headed towards Impa's house after thanking her.

Kat and Aka were bent on getting some sleep, though Sond couldn't help but hang back slightly as a worried frown passed over her brow.

Where was Link?

*****

Sond's worries about her friend were not without their merit; as Link currently dozed, a mile up above the waves, with nothing surrounding him but eternal ocean in all directions. Tatl flew behind the Hylian, just to make sure he wasn't lost in his sleep. Kafei and Nick flew on slightly ahead, and although they were careful not to break away from the group, the darkness seemed to swallow up their features until they were nothing but blurs of light to the fairy.

With the passing of midnight, the four had decided to trade off a few hours of sleep. Therefore, they'd stopped pressing forward as quickly, allowing the Skyway's air to move them towards their destination, while they passively floated in mid-air for the ride. Currently, Link was the one off-line.'

Though Link's eyes were shut and his body in a state of rest, his mind seemed to knead itself like a baker's dough. Apparently fairies had much less lucid dreams than humans; as Link found himself replaying old memories in his head, surface thoughts floating in and out of them.

The first memory he dreamed was of the first time he'd seen the Master Sword. Razor-edged, with a sheen that seemed to cut the very light surrounding it, he remember just how stunning it had been. He'd been awed by its simple _presence_, though at first he'd tried to resist its seemingly inviting call. A weapon, no matter how beautiful or magical, was still a weapon. And weapons were used for destruction. Despite this, he'd drawn the Sword anyway — and abruptly found himself (and his friends) locked in stasis for seven years.

Had it been a foolhardy action? Would things have been different for he and his friends, had he simply turned himself around from the beautiful blade and walked away? Ganondorf may have never taken Hyrule. Or at least, he would have never done it with the help of the Triforce.

_Then again_, Link thought to himself, _it might have been fate. Or destiny. Or whatever it wants to call itself._ That jolted the Hylian out of his first memory, and into his second.

The Destiny Stone. Again, he'd failed to listen to the voice of reason (though Timbre was hardly reasonable himself sometimes), and put his hands on another magical relic. And again, he'd found himself and his friend preserved for his folly. _Maybe it's a joke or something_, Link thought. Someone with a lot of influence was probably laughing at his expense, somewhere. _I've spent more of my life in a coma than I have living._ What had made him so eager to take the Stone? He'd sensed its power, certainly, but that should have made him wary, not eager.

_Sometimes I wonder about how foolhardy I really am_. He knew he tended to act impulsively, doing and saying things before thinking them through. It just kind of shocked him about how, well, _dumb _he saw those actions in retrospect. _Well, and look where it's got you_. Impulsiveness was something best left to combat, not other situations. _And even then_

His eyes flickered back and forth over his closed eyelids as he continued to doze. As his mind slowly blanked, not really focusing in on anything, he suddenly felt the pull again. The missing sword piece — the one now trapped within the boomerang — seemed to call out from far across the ocean, in the direction they were heading.

_He really did make it_, Link suddenly thought with wonder. As he did, he felt a half-dozen answering hums, from the same direction. _The other pieces_it was like they were resonating with the need to become whole once more. That same longing seemed to echo through his mind as well.

This caused him to furrow his brow. Why was the Sword so eager for _him? When the time comes,_ he thought, _will I be ready to be stupid again and take up the Master Sword once more?_

He knew the answer to that one, of course. If he wasn't too mistaken, that decision seemed to have been made _for_ him, by the Triforce. Somehow, this caused the resonation singing through his body to increase. Even if he refused, the Sword would still-

As doubts surfaced, Link felt his left hand tingle, and slowly quell his heartbeat back to normal. Link had often wondered about his Triforce. There were three, each with its own blessings and properties. Power he could understand, as could he visualize Wisdom. Those advantages seemed useful, and tangible. Power gave one great strength; Wisdom gave one great knowledge. But what had Courage ever given him? Calm nerves? It couldn't be, he still felt fear, after all. Maybe it just served like a palliative, to stop him from doubting or panicking? Or was the Triforce to blame for his foolhardy nature? Link wasn't so sure.

_Am I foolhardy because of the Triforce? _He began to wonder about this. _Maybe it isn't me at allafter all, there's a fine line between courage and stupidity._

Like a frustrated child, Link turned his mental back on the Triforce for a moment, refusing to be calmed. _I don't want to be led like this. This is scaring me,_ he thought. Until now, he hadn't realized how complacent he'd been to the Master Sword's call. All this fetching of the missing pieceevery time he'd had any doubts, they'd gone away again. He couldn't help but feel like he were a bridled horse, being led blindly and sedately towards whatever fate had in store for him. _And what if that fate is bad? _This thought garnered an even more horrible idea:_ What if this is all just a trick by Ganondorf?_

The backlashes from both the Sword's call and the pain in his hand were so indignant that it completely jolted him out of sleep mode completely. Link's head snapped up, a haunted expression in his wide eyes. "Ah!"

Tatl started. "Something wrong? You alright?" The yellow fairy halted, grabbed Link's wrist, and hauled upwards before he started to falter. The Hylian turned fairy quickly snatched his and away and grabbed his left wrist in his right hand, clutching it to his chest as if in pain.

Link's head fairly buzzed as he felt the Sword begin to resonate again. His left hand slowly stopped throbbing, the dull ache returned, and Link began to worry. He looked at Tatl, though his eyes were unfocused and she appeared distorted. What ifsomething was to happen to the Sword? Feelings of self-doubt began to wash away from him. _I'm to wield that sword, _he thought suddenly, _because I'm the one who is supposed to. I'm the one with the TriforceI can't just turn away. _Because if he didwhat if when the time came, he wasn't able to take it? Or worse yet, willing? And what if it fell into the wrong hands?

_What if Ganondorf found it?_ This last thought made Link shudder fitfully. What was he doing here? He needed to get to Hyrule, _now_!

Shaking his head several times, Link's flight steadied. Nick and Kafei both turned and stopped, looking somewhat alarmed. "L-link?" Nick asked tentatively. "Y'aright?"

Their expressions slowly faded as they saw Link's eyes return to focus. Passing a hand through his messy hair, Link managed a half-smile. "YeahI think so. Just a dream."

"What about?" Kafei asked curiously.

Link shrugged. "It's not important," he said finally, his head turned towards their destination. "We can't dawdle anymore." With a suddenness that startled his friends, he suddenly took off with a buzz of wings, heading like a bullet into the night.

"S'up wi' im?" Nick raised a glowing eyebrow.

Tatl shrugged. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, we're currently going to lose him if we don't hurry after him!" The yellow fairy flew off, closely followed by Kafei and Nick.

At top speed, and aided by the air currents of the Skyway, they flew along at a pace twice as fast as before. They shouted after their friend, but received no reply for their efforts, only a kind of slow lonely echo in the winds. After several worried minutes of blank sky, they suddenly picked up on a green glow that slowly grew larger and larger as they caught up to Link.

"Link!" Tatl cupped her hands about her mouth and hollered. "Slow down!"

Either he didn't hear them, or chose not to listen, for they received no reply or response.

"Something's not right," Kafei muttered, and threw himself forward, despite a growing ache from wing strain. The others nodded in consent and followed pace. Even at their fever pitched momentum, Link's glow only grew larger with great reluctance.

Slightly annoyed, Kafei threw himself to even greater speeds, Nick following in his wake. It was only by nearly exhausting themselves completely that Link's figure soon fazed into view.

Drawing even with him on either side, Kafei and Nick tried to talk some sense into their friend.

"Hey! What're you exactly up to?" Kafei fairly shouted.

"We're wasting time," Link said without looking at his friend. "If we want to get back to Hyrule quickly, we can't afford to sit around and doze."

"What's gotten into you?" Kafei said, exasperated. "One minute you're asleep, next, you're spazzing out. Come on, you can't tell me nothing's up."

"I just realized we were going too slow, that's all"

"Link, you can't just drive yourself to the ground!" Kafei tried to argue. "Cause that's what's going to happen! We're barely keeping up to you as it is!"

"I'll be fine, really. You can catch up to me later, if you want."

"Bu' lissen t'yourself!" Nick said. "Either two thin' gonna appen if y'keep at this pace. One: y'keel over from xaustion, an' we end up aulin' ye till _we_ keel over. Two: Y'keel over, we _don'_ manage to catch ye, an' y'end up as fishbait somewhere on tha' ocean. Then Hyrule's sunk."

"Hyrule's _sunk_ if I don't get back in time," Link retorted angrily. "I've been feeling it calling again, and every time it gets more and more urgent."

"Yeahyou burning yourself out isn't going to help any," Tatl huffed as she finally caught up. "You know," she added as an aside, "If you strain your wings too much like this, you'll damage them."

As if on cue, Link huffed, and jerked to a sudden halt, managing to tangle everyone up in the process. "Ouch." He winced as his back muscles screamed black agony at him for straining. "But-" he started to say, until Nick stopped him.

"Don' star' it," he advised. "Now, i' Sond were ere righ' now, what wou' she say? Or wha woul' th' _lobo _say?"

"They'd probably call me foolhardy or something, and Sondshe'd probably hit me with something while she was at it," Link said, and this simple exercise managed to somehow calm him down. "You're right again, of course."

"Ju' be fortunate t'ave th' voice of reason about," was all he got in reply. "Y'promise not t'do that gain?"

Link looked from face to face, and got the feeling that if he said no, he'd find himself trussed up like a foal for branding. "Yes," he said, defeated.

"Now, that we're all sane again," Tatl remarked dryly, "I'll have to admit that last spazz took us a fair wayis everyone still alright for the time being?"

There was a collective nod.

"So if we just let the winds take uswhose turn is it for a break?"

Kafei nodded. "I guess it's mine." He yawned. "Guess I'll zonk out for a bit, then."

Tatl nodded, then turned to the green fairy. "Link, you and I are on back duty, alright?" She said this in a kind of I-don't-want-you-taking-off-again-so-I'm-keeping-my-eye-on-you' tone.

If Tatl wanted to play mother hen, Link wasn't about to argue with her. In fact, he was kind of glad. Who knew if the Sword would be so insistent again? He'd rather be on his guard, too.

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

"Eh?"

Tatl tweaked his ear. "Boy, you really _are_ out of it tonight. I said: what gave you the bright idea to do that, anyway? Flying off on some hunch?"

Link shrugged. "Just some old doubts, I guess." _But I'm not going to let those bother me again_, he thought to himself. He resolved as they picked up their old pace to simply let things play out. _No more doubts._ It might be a reckless thing, but if it would save the world, he'd be willing to take that risk.

_And if I'm going to be reckless_, he thought, _I'd rather do so with Evil's Bane at my side._

*****

Pamela sighed, staring at the ceiling of the Great Fairy's Fountain. The water patterns playing about the ceiling almost gave the impression of stars, while the skylight mimicked perfectly the full moon that shone outside.

Daray was dozing nearby, his goggles pulled up from his eyes so they didn't dig into his face while he slept. Pamela smiled a bit. There were two circles about the blind boy's eyes that were noticeably less dingy then the rest of his face, making him resemble some kind of masked creature.

Though she thought it would have been cold in the Fountain, Pamela actually found that it was humid, and at least pleasantly warm. The girl was thankful about this, seeing as at the moment she wasn't sure how long she and her companions would be remaining here. The cave-in had effectively blocked their path from the real world. Though she didn't mind it for short periods of time, Pamela wasn't exactly pleased, thinking her subterranean lifestyle might become permanent.

The Keaton, curled thoughtfully about her ankles, looked up at her curiously. "Something on your mind, child?"

The woman sighed again, and shrugged, leaning back against the stone wall. "Just thinking about things. Like long will it be before we see the sun again? I mean, more than just a shaft of light-" Currently, that shaft was dark, as the sun had gone down long ago. Pale moonlight trickled in, though it was hardly a replacement.

"Your father is hard at work looking for the way out," the Keaton observed. Every few hours, the group digging away at the cave-in would switch. Daray had been denied access to the cave-in due to the danger involved, so someone was always left with him at the Fountain to keep the boy company. Currently, Pamela was off duty. The Keaton's third tail twitched from side to side. "That, and a way to Clock Town."

"Yeah, but" Pamela sighed. She'd been referred to as having a strong' personality before. Some blamed Tatl was rubbing off on her. "I can't help but wonderwhat'll we escape to? A winter-swept wasteland? Are we going to have Goriyas waiting for us? Or those witches? My Stone Mask might work for one or two of us, but not the numbers we have. How are we going to _get_ to Clock Town? And back, if need be?"

The Keaton just nodded, letting her speak her thoughts.

"Andwhat about all the other residents of Termina? Besides the Hylians? I mean, Gorons don't enjoy the coldthe Zora were smart, they already left, but the Deku Scrubs, they live in the jungle for a reason."

The ghost fox sighed wearily. "You certainly have some good questions" He looked slightly mournful. "However, I don't think anyone will have answers readily"

"What?"

"Well, no human knows all of Ikana Catacomb's secrets anymore," the Keaton observed drowsily. "Though I have tried to comprehend it."

Pamela sighed. "Maybe the Great Fairies know," she thought aloud.

The Blue Great Fairy suddenly materialized out of the Fountain, looking slightly tired. "Hmm?" The being yawned as she slowly floated upwards.

"Was just thinking," Pamela murmured apologetically. "Well, wonderingabout the catacombs."

"Well, some of its secrets cannot be revealed," the Great Fairy stated. "Just as my sister's oath and loyalties lie in the protection of Clock Town, mine lie with Ikana. Some of what you ask was a secret kept by the ancient Royal Family, and I am not allowed to speak of it."

Respectfully, Pamela nodded. "I understand."

"I can tell you this, however: The Catacombs do not spread merely underneath of Ikana valleyits tributaries run throughout the land of Termina. Some of the tributaries are indeed still in use today, such as Clock Town, though it is widely unknown that they connect."

"The tunnels runeverywhere?"

The Great Fairy nodded. "Ikana was once known as an Eternal City."

_Eternal City. Either because people here came to take their eternal rest, or because the city itself seemed to go on for eternity_. "This is certainly amazing," she remarked. "It must have been even more so in its days of glory."

The Great Fairy didn't comment further on this, so Pamela politely changed the subject. "How did you know where the other guy — Timbre went?"

The blue Fairy smiled. "Not all of Ikana's secrets are forbidden. Eons ago, the ancient Hylians had many connections between Termina and Old Hyrule. Why do you think Hylians are still found in both countries? Your friend was fortunate enough to stumble upon one of the ancient traveling devices that still functions today. There is actually a similar device in Clock Town, though its access is very difficult to come by. A recent shift in the nearby earth practically buried it."

"Ah." Pamela was slightly awed. Ancient artifacts- "Where does the portal lead?"

"Well, Hyrule, obviouslyI think that one connected the Lost Woods area"

Pamela chewed her lip. "Do you thinkif we can dig through the cave-in, and get to Clock Town, we might be able to dig through there as well, and find that portal?"

"It could be possible."

Pamela excitedly shifted her weight, and the Keaton, who had dozed off again, blinked and yawned. "You seem like you've thought of something," he remarked quietly, noting the twinkle in her eyes.

"Perhaps. We might not need to find a way _out_ after all," Pamela thought. "What about-"

"Pam!" A sudden burst of crimson-colored slight practically exploded into the room. "Pamela!" It was Keeto, and the fairy was yelling rather uncharacteristically loud.

Pamela was decidedly concerned. "Keeto? What wrong?"

"It's the cave-in area," Keeto started, and Pamela's stomach gave a lurch.

"It's not starting again, is it?"

"No, no" the fairy shook his head wildly. "Thank goodness for that. No, we just need every able body we can get. And well, frankly, humans are a bit better at shifting rock than fairies are."

"Alright," Pamela stood and brushed herself off, Daray shifting and yawning.

"What's happenin'?" The boy asked, confused.

"Don't worry," Pamela told him. "Just switching off. Keeto's gonna keep you company a while, alright?" The boy nodded sedately, and Pamela turned towards the fairy.

"Why this sudden need?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Well, we're trying to get through," Keeto explained. "We found an old beam that's been well-preserved, might have been part of an archway at sometime. We were trying to lever it into the fill, and shift some of the earth and rock in the way, but that requires weight. And pardon me for saying, but I think you weigh a bit more than I do."

"Ah. But why so sudden? Sounds awfully impatient."

"That's just it. As odd as it might soundthere's people on the other side of the cave-in, out towards the main way, and they aren't Goriyas."

Pamela squinted. "Who is it, then?"

The fairy shrugged.

"Is it such a good idea to be opening up the way if we don't know?"

"That's the other reason I'm here," Keeto wheezed. "We're going to need the Keaton to go ahead and find out for us."

The ghost fox stood and stretched. "I was about to suggest that myself," he stated genially. He jumped up onto Pamela's shoulder without a sideways glance. "Best we be off."

"Right," said Pamela, and did so, though she took her blowgun, just in case.

At the site' of the cave-in, small piles had been dug out everywhere. Pamela's father looked rather haggard and ill-rested, as he had assumed full responsibility for the dig. As Pamela arrived, he was detailing Jim and the Bombers in the installation of the beam lever. They were clearly planning to use it to somehow open a way to the main line that they'd originally traveled down. This made sense, since it had led to the entrance.

"Dad?" Pamela asked, concerned. "You need help?"

"Yes," Pamela's father said. "Thank you for coming so quickly"

The scribe didn't even have to ask the Keaton, who slipped wordlessly off of Pamela's shoulder, and walked towards the rubble. He paused, then slipped into the solid rock as if it were mere water. There was a slight ripple as his tails flicked once, then the Keaton disappeared from view entirely. The Bombers, used to this kind of thing, barely even stared. Jim glanced up at the beam, adjusted a few stray pieces of rubble, and then walked over to where Pamela and her father stood.

"Well, it's in as well as we'll manage," he said, dusting his hands off. "I'm just hoping we won't bring down the whole ceiling on us."

"Hopefully we won't," the older man remarked. "T'would be a shame, after all we've been through."

"Dad," Pamela began, not exactly sure how to go about this, "I think I _might_ have an idea about alternate escape routes"

Her father looked up sharply. "How so?"

"Well, I was thinking aloud, and was talking to the Great Fairy of Ikana about this place. She couldn't tell me _much,_ because of her oath and loyalties, but what she did speak about was really helpful." She briefly outlined the concept of the portals to them both, with Jim nodding, and her father asking for clarification on some parts.

"And," she finished, "The Fairy mentioned a similar portal in Clock Town, deep under the Clock Tower. She said it's access has been blocked due to another blockage, but!" She grinned. "If these Catacombs stretch as far as saidwho's to say we can't follow a tunnel straight into Clock Town, and that particular portal?"

"The sewers!" Jim suddenly burst out. "Near our old hideout, there's that underground sewer leading to the Observatoryit is entirely possible that the two tunnel systems are one and the same."

"If that's the case, we don't _need_ to even leave these systemswe could tunnel' right into Clock Town itself, through the Catacombs! Then we find the refugees, bring them back underground, and try and find that portal. And if that doesn't work, they could always come back here. Anything's better than where they are currently."

Pamela's father nodded slowly. "In theory, a plausible idea-"

"Did the Great Fairy know where that particular portal led?" Jim cut in.

"She said the Lost Woods in Hyrule," Pamela answered. "Which could be a good thing, or a bad thing."

Jim nodded. "That forest has a reputation," he said. "Though we have to weigh our chances against other dangers, too. It may prove the lesser of two evils."

Pamela's father was deep in thought. "Dangers notwithstanding, we have to take into consideration certain things-"

"But will it work?" Pamela finished, used to her father's process of thought.

"It would take some difficult preparation," he answered, "But, luck permitting, things went as planned, it could very well work." He sighed. "I'm not saying it's an _excellent _idea, or our only one, just a possible thought. I only wish I were more educated in spelunking methods," he finished.

Even as he spoke, the Keaton re-emerged, catching the last bits of conversation. "You may indeed get your wish," the fox remarked.

"What's up?" Jim asked.

"I've been speaking with our visitors," the Keaton said. "It is actually somewhat amusing. We thought they might be enemies. Well, they were thinking the exact same thing: they've been curiously listening to your digging for a while."

Pamela's father's brow creased. "They have?"

"Yes. I informed them of our situation. They've kindly requested the use of the beam as shoring when they break through."

"B-break through?" Jim spluttered.

The Keaton nodded. "In the meantime, they've requested that we adjust our lever fifteen degrees down, then apply about two-hundred fifty pounds of even pressure halfway up the beam."

Pamela raised an eyebrow at the precise instructions. "Sounds like they've got an expert tunneler. Or something."

"Indeed."

"Who is it?" Jim asked, curiously.

"You'll see," the Keaton said with slight amusement.

Afterwards, they got busy following the instructions they'd been given. In the end, the hardest part was moving the lever, afterwards it was just a matter of hanging weight. Eventually, it was decided that if Jim and Pamela both sat on the lever, it would constitute a fair amount of weight. Despite the careful instructions, Pamela couldn't help but worry as the lever creaked ominously.

"I hope they know what they're doing."

Her father stood by, listening in interest to the sounds of digging, which grew louder every minute. "I believe they do. If the Keaton says so, I'll take his word for it."

The Keaton wasn't a proud creature, but he did draw himself up slightly at this remark.

Pamela shifted her weight slightly so that Jim could sit more comfortably. As it was, the ceiling was rather close to her head, and the ceiling was hardly _flat_. Spears of calcified stone threatened to jab her at every angle, and several of them dripped cold water.

"Ooh!" She yelped as she felt a cold splat trickle down the back of her neck. "I do hope they'll hurry up!"

As it was, not twenty minutes later, the vague scraping noises suddenly crackled into stunning clarity, and the Bombers hopped back as several small boulders shook and tumbled down the pile with dull thuds. Soon after, a part of the wall about two feet from the uneven ground started to pop inwards, indicating that their mysterious benefactor had broken through.

Pamela's father approached the newly broken hole, he called out. "Erh-hello?"

A deep gravelly voice answered him. "Greetings. Please excuse my abruptness, goro."

"Um, do you need any assistance?" The man abruptly remembered his manners.

The hole was too small to admit the Goron, for that was what the scribe now found himself facing. It winked one round eye at him and grinned. "Nay nay, don't mind." The Goron turned his head slightly from side to side, assessing the small tunnel. "It'll do for now, I suppose. Y'littles up there on th' lever, you can come down now, goro."

Pamela and Jim needed no second bidding, as the beam hadn't been exactly comfortable. One of the Bombers couldn't help but ask the digger a question. "Umbegging your pardon, but isn't that hole a littlesmall?"

The Goron laughed. "O'course it'll be widened a bitbu' firs' things firs', we have to get all our littles through once that's done, we'll shore it up." There was a scraping sound, and the Goron's head disappeared from view.

"Littles?" Jim turned to the Keaton. "Does he mean to say there's children down here?"

"Some," the Keaton remarked. "But what he means is the Gorons are currently sheltering another tribe from Termina. It appears the Great Fairy's story was true: these catacombs have entrances throughout Termina. And local tribes that knew of these entrances took refuge in them with the coming of the blizzard, unaware that their caverns were part of a greater whole."

A sudden small and polite voice sounded from the tunnel, so unlike a Goron's as to give the entire group a start. "Excuse me, but do you *squeak* suppose someone could give me a hand up, please?"

Pamela blinked, knelt down, and offered her hand. A tiny hand, the color and texture of tree bark, grasped her own. Shaking down surprise, Pamela hauled upwards.

"Oof!" Seconds later, a Deku Scrub popped out of the tunnel like a cork from a bottle. The plant-person, clearly a female, took a moment to disentangle her dress robe from the rest of the rubble. She stepped aside politely to clear the tunnel, shaking her head at the state of her clothing. "Oh dear, I suppose this dress is ruined now."

Now that the first had arrived, Deku Scrubs were now exiting the hole at an alarming rate. The humans stood by in relative surprised silence, watching the number of creatures in the room start to increase dramatically. Short, thin, fat, and lanky, the plant-creatures varied in size in weight among themselves, though none were taller than a Hylian child. In fact, Jim was even more surprised to find that several of the new guests were not Deku Scrubs at all, but small white-furred creatures that he recognized as Woodfall monkeys. The torrent of small creatures stopped around fifty, and Pamela, the Bombers and her father suddenly felt like they had suddenly entered a knee-high forest. It had also become noticeably cramped, and nobody moved in fear of treading on anyone. The Goron's head reappeared.

"That's all th' littles, goro. We'll be along shortly, soon's we widen this hole a bit."

"Erhow many of you are there?" Pamela's father asked curiously, wondering where they would be able to fit even one Goron.

"Not too many," the rock-person reassured him. "Around twoscore."

Jim and Pamela looked at each other.

"Oh boy."

*****

_*cues Quantum Leap theme music* Hehe, just kidding. And there you go. If my updates have beenI apologize. With a move back, a new game, a slightly ill budgerigar, and tons of summer job organization, not to mention a party or two-I've been hard-pressed for time. I do try to contribute a little bit every night, though. As soon as the scanner's hooked up again, I should be doodling again._


	22. Chapter 21: Underground Alliance

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

*****

__

Oookay! I'm back! First things up — shout outs! AKA, stories that everyone should at least take a gander at! **The Kirby** **Kid**'s stories are fantastic! Very original ideas and a wonderful narrative style that will have you in envy! If you crave a good read, I'd go check them out! And **Faethin's** stories are also defiantly worth checking out, especially if you're a fan of the epic storyline. I'll tell you now; they're both extremely excellent writers! Work goes quite well — I'm outside most of the time, which beats scooping ice cream any day. Only problem is that I'm usually quite exhausted at the end of the day, so I don't always update at writing. But I'm still alive, and plugging away! Oh, and more good newsmy budgie who was ill for a while is getting betterwe thought she had a tumor, but it ends up it wasn't! It also ends up that she' isn't a she at all — it's a male bird! Poor thing, I've been calling him the wrong gender for about 7 years now Hooray for modern medical science!

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 21: Underground Alliance

Pamela and Jim still found themselves practically knee-deep in Deku Scrubs, though fortunately for all of them, this was only a temporary situation. Both had watched with amazement as the initial small tunnel had slowly widened into an intricate archway of sorts, all facilitated by the Goron and his clan. Though clearly they couldn't _all_ be tunneling experts, the race seemed to have an inborn ability for the skill.

Their lever had been politely taken off their hands (not that they were sorry to see it go). It now served as shoring, making a doorway' of sorts, set into the area where the cave-in once held sway. Of course, now that cave-in no longer existed, and both breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of an exit.

The Gorons seemed no worse for wear, despite having retreated underground; then again, they were used to it. The Deku Scrubs looked slightly less at ease, and Pamela understood why. They huddled in small exhausted groups, not quite looking miserable, but coming rather close. Dekus weren't known for liking to spend a lot of time underground — maybe in the top layers of soil it was fine — but being further down like this, within cracks of bedrock, they looked positively horrified. So far away from sunlight, some were starting to look a little callow.

Pamela's father, Daray and the other Bombers were back at the Great Fairy's Fountain. The adults were probably currently busy informing both of the Fairies of what had happened. A small group of Dekus who had been looking extraordinarily pale followed them, in hopes of receiving healing. The chief Goron tunneler had also gone on ahead to introduce himself, while his comrades stayed behind, putting final additions on the new entrance. Right now order of business seemed to be relax and don't get in the way.'

Pamela sighed, and that sigh was echoed by the small female Deku who had been the first to crawl through the hole. As it would prove, she was the current ruler of the Deku tribe. Her given name was Princess Cooksonia Caledonica, but this was almost always shortened to Sonia by her request. Pamela didn't blame her. Though a competent leader (she'd managed to get them this far, after all), it was clear that the position was still rather new to the female; though she was clearly trying her best.

"Are your subjects going to be okay?" Pamela asked her, sitting down on an unoccupied outcropping. She beckoned, and the female followed suit.

Sonia shrugged, looking a little miserable, and very worn out. "I *squeak* hope sothough there *squeak* really wasn't a choice for us, was there? It was *squeak* either come down here or freeze to death"

One of the monkeys, who'd introduced himself as Kiki, threw a reassuring furry arm around the Deku, chirruping in his clipped manner. "No worry! Will work out," he said. "We survive poisoning years back, yes?"

Sonia nodded soberly, looking out sadly at the others. "Still, I can't *squeak* help but feel like there was more to be done."

"It's hard," Pamela agreed. "For everyone. We've still got people up topside to worry about, too."

The Deku Princess looked up sharply. "Aren't you *squeak* from Clock Town? I thought you all escaped!"

"I'm not; I'm from Ikana Canyon, I live with my father. But Jim and some of the others are refugees from Clock Townbut not all of them got out. The Goriya overran the Town completely years ago, and the Mayor and some other families still live there, though it isn't very pleasant, you can imagine."

"You had *squeak* those monsters visit you too?" Sonia looked interested. "They *squeak* tried to invade the swamp territory not too long ago. We *squeak* did refuse them; I'd been *squeak* afraid that the blizzard was some sort of retribution for driving them off."

Jim broke away from his three-way conversation, involving him, the Keaton, and another Deku. All three turned towards Pamela and Sonia at this. "We'd thought that it was because of _us_," Jim admitted. "The Goriya had tracked us to our original hideout, and the snow started soon after that."

"Yeah, right after that green kid and that wolf came by," Pamela mused.

"That _what?_" Kiki looked surprised. "Thought them all gone."

"What, green kids?" The Keaton smirked.

"No. Wolvesyou actually see _live_ one?"

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Jim looked curious. "He was pleasant enough. Ate a little too much, but"

Kiki shrugged. "Weird, is all."

The unnamed Deku shook his head. "Then again, stranger *squeak* things have been happening lately." He was a lankier sort, almost tall for his kind. And all of them milling about at the moment, he looked to be one of the least ill at ease. He suddenly jumped, looking up at Pamela. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself to you, madam. Rhus Radicans, at your *squeak* service." He offered his hand to Pamela, who shook it warmly.

"Pamela Scribshale," she said, grinning at his formality. "And welcome aboard,"

"Rhus always have impeccable manners," Kiki smirked widely until Sonia elbowed him. So instead, the monkey whispered in an aside to Pamela. "He can't help, father's a butler, see"

Rhus cleared his throat importantly, as if he hadn't heard the last. "So, we *squeak* don't actually _know_ what called on this blizzard."

"We just think we do," Jim agreed.

"I would think that the _reason_ for the blizzard has passed, as the storm itself has abated," the Keaton observed. He paused only to flow up onto Pamela's shoulders like a living reverse waterfall. "At least, the magic causing the blizzard has stopped."

"Either way," Sonia put in, "What do we do about your *squeak* people, who are still above ground?"

"We were going to mount a rescue mission or something of the sort," Jim mused. "Though we first needed to find a way out. That cave-in was a doozy. Pam seemed to have a few ideas, though."

Pamela nodded, then briefly explained the concept of her idea, wishing that at least one of the Gorons could have been present to overhear. But they were busy, of course. Her audience, however, was attentive enough. Also encouraging was the fact that they seemed honestly interested in her ideas. Perhaps their days of lonely sojourn had made them more daring.

"It _could_ work, in *squeak* theory," Sonia murmured, her tone excited nevertheless. "Of *squeak* course, it would involve a long, sunless journey into unknown *squeak* territory"

Pamela was quickly taking the squeaky Deku accent in stride, to the point where she hardly even noticed it. "I was actually hoping some of the Gorons might pledge help as well," she said. "They might know more than we do."

Sonia nodded resolutely. "Well, we may not *squeak* be the biggest or the strongest around, but *squeak* my people will be only too glad to *squeak* help in any way they can." She smiled with her eyes. "It is the least we can do."

Rhus went suddenly thoughtful. Despite his size, it made him look rather serious and dignified. "Perhaps *squeak* the folly of Termina, as in the past, has *squeak* been due to the fact the different tribes have *squeak* failed to communicate, and work with each other."

"Wise words," agreed the Keaton. "Perhaps it is time that Termina work as a whole. For the many are stronger than the one, yes?"

Jim nodded. "Always worth a try. Too bad the Zoras are gone, otherwise we could've had another edge."

The Keaton shrugged from his perch on Pamela's shoulders. "They went their way. Therefore we must work alongside those who are left. So goes it, sometimes. Now," he suddenly said, changing the subject with a swish of tails. "I believe it is time for bed."

"Huh?" Pamela blinked at the non-sequitor. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," the Keaton stated slowly, "you should all find some rest."

Sonia and Rhus looked about ready to protest, when Jim stopped them. "He's right, you know."

"But we *squeak* need to plan!" Rhus protested.

The Keaton shook his head. "To plan, one requires a clear and rested mind. To go without sleep for so long is as much a folly as inaction."

Sonia looked from Rhus to Kiki to the humans, and then looked at her charges, who were all beginning to look droopy-eyed. She nodded finally. "Then we shall rest."

"B-but-" The male Deku looked slightly hurt.

Sonia looked up at Rhus, and despite her shorter stature, she somehow managed to look down at him as well. "Rhus, these *squeak* guys're running on emptywe've *squeak* been running down these tunnels for at least a day and a half-"

"Two days," Rhus interjected.

"Two days," agreed the princess quickly. "But *squeak* one can only run on excess energy for so long. They're worn out. Literally. You are *squeak* tired as well, though you might want to think otherwise."

Rhus had to concede to this logic.

"In that case," Pamela looked around, then back at Sonia. "Do you think we could possibly offer your people some hospitality? I know rock isn't exactly comfortable, but-"

Sonia looked rather grateful. "T-thank you"

Rhus, having changed his opinion, shook Pamela's hand again. "The Deku tribe thanks you and your people, Pamela Scribshale." The Deku's tone of speech gave Pamela a start — the way Rhus had worded it, it sounded as if they thought _her_ the leader of the Hylians underground.

"But I'm-" She started to protest until she met the Keaton's eyes as he leaned over her shoulder. They told her to stay her protests, and so she desisted.

Then the Keaton actually smiled. "Consider it the first part in this new alliance," he suggested. "Come tomorrow, we'll see how strong we are together."

*****

Chiron hadn't spoken much since the incident with the girl on the horse, although Pedro was sure that his partner has sustained no lasting damage. Instead, he had lapsed into a kind of silent meditative mode, and could most often be seen sitting cross-legged in the stringy grass of Hyrule Field, eyes closed in deep contemplative thought. From time to time, Chiron's lips would move as if he were chanting to himself, or whispering unknown words that only he knew the meaning to.

Pedro found Chiron in this state one early morning. Chiron sat, with his katana clutched at his side like a well-loved toy. Though hesitant at disturbing the Gerudo boy while he looked to be busy, Pedro knew he had to tell him about the Wolfos and the barrier sometime.

"Well, here goes nothingChiron?"

The figure didn't move at all.

"UmChiron? I have something important information."

Chiron didn't flinch as the fairy alighted on his shoulder, and Pedro took that as an acknowledgement to continue.

"Um, well, it's like thisnight before lastfirs' night of the full moon, I was out flying patrols like you told me to, and that stupid Poe and his buddies were guarding the barrier like you set them toy'know, maybe you should talk to those ruddy ghosts, they don't know their places, they don't"

Pedro trailed off slowly as he noticed Chiron's brow slowly furrowing. His master was becoming annoyed, and the fairy laughed nervously.

"Eh-heh, sorry. Anyway, there was a disturbance, and a bunch of Wolfos came running our way, towards the village. That Din's Fire girl and that horse girl cross the barrier were keepin' guard, and one of em took out a bow and she shot some funny arrows at them, but I got the ghosts to attack the Wolfos anyway. Well, all the Wolfos were all took care of but for one, and it tried to jump the barrier" Pedro quailed, watching for a reaction. He swallowed dryly, and continued miserably. "Andit got through."

Chiron's grip around his katana suddenly tightened convulsively, though his eyes had not opened, nor was he moving. But Pedro knew he had just crossed the line. Coughing quietly, he hovered back into the air with mumbled apologies.

"S-sorry s-sir, we did all we could, though that wretch of a Poe wouldn't listen to me, even when a fairy followed the Wolfo-" 

The katana whistled through the air, missing Pedro by a millimeter. Pedro yelped as Chiron's other hand flew up and neatly caught him in a trembling fist. Chiron's arm swiftly brought the trembling fairy up until he dangled directly in front of his master's nose, dark eyes livid with rage.

"_Enough_! I've had it to here with your _excuses_, Pedro! Why didn't you tell me of this sooner?" Chiron's voice was quietly fuming.

"W-well s-sir," Pedro choked (Chiron's grip was slowly crushing him), "I couldn't find you beforeyou've been awfully s-secludedI can't breathe, you know"

Chiron let his grip slacken, though not enough to allow the fairy's escape. "I've been trying to think, without your gibbering in my ear every moment like some kind of mosquito. Did anything else try the barrier?"

"Y-yes. The Poes tried to fly in after the Wolfos, but they couldn't pass-"

"And what of this Wolfos? Did the girl kill it?"

"N-no sirshe ran over to it in fact, as it collapsed, and tried to help it. It was almost like it were-"

"An ally?"

"A p-pet?"

"Either way, on _their_ side, yes?"

"I s-suppose so, boss."

"Hmm" Chiron released Pedro, who shook fitfully for a moment as his wings unbent. Fortunately he hadn't broken anything. "Interesting spell, then."

"What?"

Chiron ignored his fairy, and re-sheathed the katana. "A barrier that only lets a friend or ally pastdon't you see?"

"See what, boss?"

"Listen to me: apparently that barrier won't let enemies or any with ill intentions past it. I couldn't get past as I am their enemy. The Poes could not pass as they are under my orders, and therefore with an intent to harm. However, that girl on the horse must have been an ally, as was that creature"

"Hmmso how do we get by? Pretend to be friendly?"

"I doubt that the barrier would be fooled, Pedro. No, we need to get them to come out to _us_."

"But they aren't going tonot unless they starve first, and they'd probably just die in there to spite us."

"All the better for us. No, we have to find some reason for them to want to leave. Did you overhear anything that any of them might have said in your presence?"

"Uha lot of it was too far away to overhearsorry boss"

Chiron grunted in annoyance.

"Though" Pedro went thoughtful. "What I do remember was that they were talking about some boomerang they found, and oh yeahthe horse girl was confusedsaid something about wondering where a link was, and something about the missing piece of the Master Sword."

"What?!" Pedro instantly found himself back in that death-grip. "Whatdid you say?"

"T-they t-talked ab-about a link, an' t-the M-master Sword. I d-don't remember anything else, s-sorry"

Chiron didn't release his captive this time, and hissed through his teeth as he stood. He ignored Pedro's quiet squeaks and helplessly fluttering wings.

"If that is the caseit would be quite in our favor to dispose of this problem before Grandmotheror Ganondorfreturns." Chiron's brow furrowed. "Pedro, go find Rej, and tell him I want to know _every_ word overheard from that village. Every word."

"Why's that boss? You got a plan to lure them out?"

"Perhaps" Chiron released the fairy. "Oh, and Pedro?"

"Yessir?"

"No more excuses. Next time I guarantee much more dire consequences."

Pedro swallowed hard.

*****

Timbre awoke with a start that sent him lurching onto the floor with a dull thud. The wolf had no warning — one moment he'd been completely senseless, the next had been an explosion of movement that left him half-stunned, all four legs sprawled in opposite ways.

With a groan, he tried to remember where he was. For a moment, he was sure he was on Nick's ship again, until his nose told him otherwise. Timbre kept his eyes closed for the moment, because he knew he'd be dizzy if he opened them. His head still swam, and he felt a vague ache along the back of his head, between his ears. Trying to ignore that for the most part, he inhaled slowly, letting the ambient smell of — wherever he was — tell him more of his surroundings.

No, definitely not Nick's ship. For one thing, the salty, fishy smell of the ocean was nowhere to be found (or was that smelled?), nor was there any vague scent of sealant or pitch, two things that were imperative to a vessel's structure. It smelled more instead like an enclosed, yet clean area, and he got the vague scent of linen, and to his surprise, coffee.

_Sond! _Timbre nearly lurched again, only a second surprise as he found yet another familiar scent. He let out a heaving sigh. _Kat too_. _It's not super-strong, but they're here. Wherever here' is._

Braving himself to open his eyes, Timbre let his other senses re-orient themselves as he peered about. He found himself in a room, obviously a bedroom, due to the style of décor ( and the linen, which attributed to the scent ). The floor was hard and wooden, though there was a small throw rug, which he realized with embarrassment had tangled up his legs and paws when he'd fallen.

Fallen? Timbre blinked, turned his head around, and looked up, realizing he'd been on the bed until not too long ago. But how had he gotten up there? Or better yet, how had he ended up here in this room in the first place? He didn't remember going to sleep here. In fact, the last thing he _could_ remember was-

_Something about that portal, and then I left the Ranchand then I was going to bring the — something - to Kakariko - then it all goes blank. Did something happen?_

With a vague sense of unease, Timbre realized whatever had happened before he'd woken up here was a indistinguishable blur, at best. As he tried to pull himself up into a sit, he winced, learning another piece of the puzzle. He'd also been hurt sometime during this blank period, that was clear enough. Timbre realized this as he looked himself over and found several bad twinges and slashes under his fur, the most painful of these a gaping wound on his left shoulder. Oddly enough, as he craned his head around to look at it, it had the look of an older wound, one that had been healing for some time.

Instinct made him lick his shoulder a few times, and he made a face, realizing that he was practically saturated in mud. It wasn't a recent coating, either. It was flaking off in little dirty bits, though it clung in annoying clumps to his fur. _That can't be good for wounds,_ he thought. _But stillwhat did this to me?_

_Either way, I'd like to know where I am_, he thought. He was in a bedroom, yes. But where? He dared to put his paws under him and stand up. Although he felt complaints, and his legs shook terribly with momentary weakness, there were clearly no broken bones.

Curiosity found him slowly and carefully (he still felt a bit drowsy) padding towards the light filtering into a window across the small room. The curtains were drawn, but Timbre just poked his snout around the opening, and squinted out as the warm golden sunlight hit him full-blast.

The scene that greeted him was a village square, centerpieced by a large tree. People were milling about, busy with various duties that seemed to occupy most of them. Timbre sighed with relief. He recognized the tree and the shape of the square, and knew he'd made it, somehow, to Kakariko.

But how had he gotten here, again?

Withdrawing from the window, Timbre sat down and tried to remember. He had the feeling that something overly unpleasant had happened. He'd been in some kind of fight, obviously. But how did that connect to him finding himself suddenly in the middle of the village? And where was Tael?

Frustrated, Timbre realized he was coming up with more questions than answers. And somehow, just thinking of those questions were making him itch, and his wounds sting. Glaring down at himself, Timbre made a small sound of disgust, in this case a small snarl. The mud _had_ to go, and he had a feeling that his wounds could use a good disinfecting as well.

The wolf's eyes roved about the room, and rested upon the two doors it also contained. One door was closed, and Timbre assumed this led to the rest of the house. The other was swung halfway open, as if awaiting his investigation. As he approached it, he saw that this door seemed to lead to a washroom of sorts.

As if replying to his earlier request, Timbre discovered in one corner of this new room a large basin of water set out, along with towels, soap, and a sponge, as if patiently waiting for him. Sitting next to these was a clean set of clothing. But what clinched him was the fact that his trenchcoat, neatly cleaned and folded, lay beside them.

_Must be Sond's doing_, Timbre realized with a slight grin, smelling coffee again.

Seeing the inviting water there, Timbre changed form and took full advantage of it. More often then not, he and his friends had depended on cold rivers to stay at least moderately clean out in the wilds. This was practically a luxury, as the water was warm, and the soap easy to lather. It wasn't quite as nice as the shower back at Link's house (which worked by an ingenious mechanical system of cisterns that Timbre didn't quite understand), but he wasn't complaining either. He winced a little, running water carefully over his hurts. The shoulder especially liked to sting, and he couldn't help but wince looking at it. Without the fur, it looked a lot uglier, and it throbbed an angry flushed color, though at least it was now clean. The last thing he wanted or needed was something festering.

By the time he was done, _he_ was clean, while the water now looked slightly clouded with the muck he managed to rinse off of himself. "Yech," Timbre said, more to hear his own voice than anything as he dried off.

That done, Timbre changed into the new set of clothes, folding his ripped and muddied clothes as neatly as he could. They looked a rather sad sight, and Timbre frowned. He'd owned that shirt and pants for almost as long as he'd been in Hyrule, and he hoped he'd be able to get them mended. Wearing new clothes after so long made him feel very odd.

He was just about to examine his coat when he heard a noise outside the bedroom door. Mildly alarmed, he changed form, his new clothes thankfully changing with him. If he'd been a wolf when he'd woken up, any stranger that might check on him would be expecting a wolf in the room, and not a human. If it was Sond, then all the better. But one never wanted to take chances. With this in mind, he peered out from behind the washroom door, tried his best to appear calm, and waited.

Timbre didn't have to wait long, though the woman who entered the swung-open door was neither Sond nor Kat. For one thing, she was clearly older than either of his friends. For a second, her hair was a bleached silvery color, and she wore armor like one would normally wear a tunic. As she entered, she looked directly at him with a pair of piercing blood-red eyes. He nearly retreated back into the washroom as the gaze settled upon him.

"Ah, you're awake," she said, as if she gave greetings like this every day. "I suppose you found the washroom on your own?"

_Impa_. _Princess Zelda's guardian and nursemaid_. The mental image finally found itself a name, and a marker of ally,' all in the same instant. Timbre nodded in acknowledgement, shyly re-entering the bedroom. He wasn't sure if Impa knew other languages than her own. The Sheikah woman was carrying a large bowl with her, and also a corked ceramic bottle, which she held pinned under one arm.

The Sheikah smelled slightly metallic, as if her person were made of iron and steel instead of flesh and bone. This seemed to reflect Impa's personality, and somehow kept her label of ally' intact in Timbre's mind. Had she come meaning any kind of harm, he would have sensed some sort of deceptiveness about her. So either Impa was trustworthy, or just exceedingly good at fooling others. Timbre hoped for the former.

"You are among friends, and yes, I know of your nature," Impa said bluntly, setting the bowl and jar down on the bedside table. "If you would resume your human form." Timbre was surprised at being so bluntly asked to change, but did so, mostly due to her tone of voice. Her voice rang with the authority of one who often gave orders, and the mind behind the voice was clear, learned and calm. _Then again, she is a Sheikah, and their symbol is the Eye of Truth. _Timbre wasn't so sure why, but that thought made him feel a lot less awkward. There would be no secrets hidden or unknown by Impa. She would not lie to him, nor would he be able to lie to her. He hastily stood up, self-consciously pulling the wrinkles in his shirt straight.

Impa hardly even glanced over at him, before pulling a nearby chair out. "Sit down here, if you please."

"Uh-" Timbre bit his lip and did so, again compulsively due to that voice. The chair creaked as he fidgeted uncomfortably. The chair wasn't padded, though its carpenter had sculpted it to fit the sitting form. "Why?" He blurted this before he could stop himself. He flinched at his rudeness, expecting a frown in return.

Impa, however, seemed to overlook the blunt question as she uncorked the bottle, poured it into the bowl, and began soaking a clean rag in it. "That shoulder-wound of yours needs looking after. Take the shirt off for a moment."

Modesty made him quail for a moment, though complied eventually. Feeling his ears burning slightly even as he pulled the shirt off, Timbre dared another question, even though he already half-knew the answer. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house in Kakariko Village, as you might have discovered already." Impa sloshed the rag around the bowl, sprinkling some sort of cut greens into the bowl as she did so. The pungent smell of the concoction made Timbre's nose sting slightly, and he had the sinking feeling it would feel just as sharp when applied to the wound. "I am called Impa."

"I'm Timbre," he replied nervously, trying to stay polite as he stared apprehensively at the tonic. It was all he could do to stop himself from getting back up and making a run for the door. "UhI hate to sound ungrateful, ma'ambut I don't think my shoulder's too bad off. You don't need to go through any trouble for me-"

Impa's crimson gaze became slightly withering. "Timbre, is it? I'm sorry to say this, but as this village's only acting medical agent, I will have to request that you accept treatment. Otherwise," she added, "I might have to have you restrained first. Please try to understand that I'm only trying to help."

Timbre gritted his teeth and sat back. "It's justI don't know if you've ever encountered a wolf's instincts-"

"Which are currently making you flinch away from all other contact," Impa finished for him. Though her voice remained curt, it wasn't exactly unkind. "I'll admit, my dealings with your kind have not been extensive, but yours is an expected reaction, seen in many creatures, even humans. However, seeing as you are a thinking and feeling being, it is clear that you are quite lucid, and have the ability to desist from allowing something like inborn urges get the better of you. Biting one's healer is not exactly in accordance with Hylian etiquette, so please try to refrain from doing so, alright?"

Timbre flinched. "I don't bite," he assured her. "At least, not too often." He tried to make light of the situation, though he strained to curb instincts a little too eager to rear up.

"Good. Now, this might sting a little." With little fanfare she suddenly immobilized his shoulder by firmly grasping his upper arm. She then applied the medicine-soaked rag to his wound.

Timbre hissed through his teeth, though Impa's grip stopped him from squirming too much. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about the living fire that seemed to be searing though his shoulder. "Ouuuuch," he moaned, elongating the word in the human version of a whimper.

Impa tried her best to be amenable. "At least your friend Sond had a red potion for you," she said as she worked. "Otherwise, this gash would have needed to be stitched closed, and I am not exactly learned in the art of making flesh immune to pain."

That made Timbre wince more than the sting had. But a moment later his eyebrows unfurrowed in curiosity. "So Sond _is_ here," he remarked. "Is Kat here too?"

To Impa's credit, she didn't exactly start, though Timbre felt the pressure of the rag let up for an instant when Kat's name was mentioned. "Yes," Impa said in a normal tone. "Hmm. So it _is_ true. You know of her, despite the fact she does not remember _you_."

"I suppose you know of that whole story then," Timbre said, whimpering again when the sting returned.

"Yes. At least enough. I know what the fairy Tael has said, what Vulcan has said of you, and of the Master Sword, which you so helpfully restored to us."

Timbre _did_ start; as he had neither the poise nor the training of the Sheikah leader. _The boomerang! How could I have forgotten that?! _"I-I did? I made it?"

"You arrived two nights past, in a rather spectacular fashion," Impa observed, letting go of his arm to soak a new rag. "You are probably still a bit disoriented, yes?"

Timbre nodded, and she continued.

"It is not an uncommon thing to have a very slight amnesia after sustaining some serious injury. Allow me to explain what happened. You were running rather doggedly, if you'll excuse the pun, from three Wolfos, with the last missing piece of the Sword in your possession. You managed to jump clear over the river connecting us to the Field in one bound, though the effortincapacitated you. Thanks to Sond and Kat for the most part, your pursuers were unable to catch you."

"Ah," Timbre said, though this was mostly due to the fact his shoulder seared again as the rag was re-applied. Wisps of memory were slowly returning, and suddenly were locking into place. He remembered running now, away from that pack of savages, after he-

"Ugh." Timbre shook his head, though not from any sting.

"Hmm?" Impa looked interested.

"I just remembered why. They goaded me into a fight, andI killed one of them," Timbre said, his mouth dry. "Grabbed him under his chin and ripped his whole throat out. After I broke one's leg againTael didn't see, I made him go on ahead." Timbre's whole throat felt slightly thick from the memory of it all.

Impa blinked, noting duly his reaction. "Bloodshed is not a foreign experience to you," she stated firmly. "Your kind are hunters by trade, yes? And you acted defensively. It is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Yeah, but I just can't help but feel like I could somehow avoided it altogether," he said, the memory of the conversation of with the lamed Wolfos returning suddenly. "I had no business stalling. I had a job to do."

"Which you completed," Impa said quietly. "I don't consider taking one's safety into consideration stalling.' Or the safety of the village."

"Um-"

She wrung the rag out and started to fold it before he could say anything else. "There, I think you'll survive. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Timbre looked back at his shoulder. Somehow, talking had kept his mind off of the pain a little. "No. Thanks, ma'amI suppose I've been a bother."

"Not overly," Impa admitted. "Oh, one more thing about that night: you were discovered in possession of a rather odd charm, tangled about your neck fur by a small chain." She reached inside one pocket, and withdrew the Destiny Stone. "I don't suppose it is important?"

"Hey! I'd almost forgotten about that!" Timbre accepted the charm, and the Stone turned a slight pink as it nestled in his hand. "Yeah, this little thing is a _bit_ important."

"Kind of a guardian spirit, eh?" Impa half-smiled. She was now wrapping his shoulder in an intricate bandage of a sort, so that the medicine wouldn't be worn off as quickly. The shoulder twinged, but it was with the numb sensation of the newly medicated, rather than the pain of infection.

"Something like that," Timbre said, pulling the chain back over his head. "Thank you, though." The Stone seemed to hum as it thumped around between his ribs. Next, he pulled his shirt back on, careful not to catch it on his newly medicated arm. "Um-"

"Now, you must eat." Impa turned on her heel and exited the room with the bowl in her hands. Timbre stared after her, his stomach clamoring the moment it remembered the function of food.

Timbre poked his own torso rebelliously. "Quiet you."

He didn't have long to wait Impa's return, though she brought enough food with her to feed an army. The mere sight of so much food made him swallow, which in turn caused even stone-faced Impa to smile slightly. "Sond said you would be hungry after all was said and done,"

"I'll have to admit, ma'am, I'm _always_ hungry," Timbre eagerly helped himself to what looked like a ham sandwich as soon as Impa pushed the plate towards him. He chewed and swallowed as slowly as his stomach would let him, out of politeness. Last thing he needed was a reputation for having horrible manners.

"What's with this ma'am' business?" Impa raised an eyebrow. "Please, just call me Impa. I get enough of the formalities as it is."

Timbre's first sandwich was gone, so he took another. "Right." He chewed thoughtfully for a minute or two, then let fly with a question: "Is Sond around?"

Impa nodded. "Yes, you'll be able to see her later, but first you must rest."

"But I-"

"I can guarantee that you will find yourself extremely fatigued after you've finished eating."

Timbre stared down, wondering if she'd drugged his lunch.

"What your body needs at the moment is rest, to continue naturally what healing has begun. Once you've replenished your energy supply, you'll want nothing more but to fall asleep again. Sond realizes that, and promised to be waiting for you when you're rested up."

Timbre said nothing.

"You've already slept for two days," Impa added gently. "What is one more?"

"I suppose" Timbre knew in his mind that what Impa said was the truth. His body needed downtime to repair itself. And it was true that eating a lot of _anything _tended to make him somewhat drowsy afterward. Actually, it was something he and his friends had learned out adventuring: eat sparingly if you plan to get anywhere.

Impa asked him a few more questions while he worked at the plate of sandwiches, mostly about clarifying Tael's side of the story, how they had arrived in Termina, how they'd retrieved the boomerang, and how Timbre had seen Ganondorf himself. As he expounded upon this part, he noticed the corners of Impa's mouth tighten until it resembled a grim slit. But she didn't comment.

After all of the sandwiches had disappeared, Impa asked him about how he and Link had come across the Sword in the first place. Timbre acknowledged her questioning, though some sixth sense told him that Impa already knew, and was only asking him to let his mind settle. If this was the case, it was working. Timbre slowly found his eyelids beginning to droop. As he yawned the third time, Impa herself stood and directed him back towards the bed, where he promptly sat.

"You will sleep soundly until tomorrow morning," she stated, heading towards the door. "When you wake up, I'll probably be outside. Your shoulder will need another treatment by then, so try to find me as soon as you're properly awake."

Timbre nodded, and was about to ask her about how Vulcan was doing when he suddenly became too drowsy to talk straight. He leaned back and was asleep again before Impa had shut the door completely.

*****

"Lan' ho!"

"That is _such_ a clichéd thing for you to say, Nick." Tatl sighed. "Besides, I don't see any land yet."

"I'm tellin' y'is there," Nick stated, pointing towards the horizon. "Y'jus don' recognize i' yet."

"All I can see is sea," Tatl countered. "And besides, the sun's in my eyes. You sure you're not just seeing things?"

Link was completely ready to believe the sailor; besides, he had almost forgotten that there was a world beyond endless waves. "I'll just be glad to be back on my own two feet again," he said.

"What, you don't like to fly?" Tatl said snidely.

The green-hatted Hylian stared down at the reflection of the sun sparkling upon the ocean as they passed high above. "No, its not thatit's justwell, everyone wants to be themselves, right? I mean, you'd feel out of place as a human, wouldn't you Tatl?"

Taken aback, the fairy had nothing to say for a moment. "Y-yeah, I suppose you're right."

Kafei sighed, looking slightly depressed. "And I was just getting used to the sun again," he muttered. "Well, it was nice while it lasted. Guess I'll have to find some kind of shelter during the day."

"Kakariko a village, I'm sure there's plenty of room," Link reassured him. "I, on the other hand, am going straight to Vulcan the smith."

Nick pulled at his red hair. "'Ee th' one makin' th' Sword over? Ow you know ees there?"

"Well, for one thing, I helped escort him there," Link replied. "And for another, someone's been working on reforging the Sword for nearly two days already, ever since the full moon, so he must be there. I can tell."

"That sense of yours is getting kind of creepy," Tatl remarked dryly. "Doesn't it concern you a little?"

The Hylian shrugged. "Not particularly. You get used to it, I guess. Being a tool of Destiny and all"

"Huh." Tatl shook her head. "If I were you, I'd be frustrated at not being able to make your own decisions in life, and having these random compulsive urges."

"It's not like _that_," Link said hotly. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of puppetI used to feel the same way, but it really isn't. It's more like my job, than anything else. It's just, sometimes I have to do certain things. But there's no rulebook on _how_ I'm supposed to do it. Nick will agree with me there, right?"

The Volcanian shrugged. "More n' one way t'skin a cat."

The land' that Nick had pointed out grew more clear and defined by the minute, until even Tatl was forced to admit they'd made it.

"Hopefully this is Hyrule," she said. "I mean, it _should_ be."

"'Shou' be?'" Nick sounded slightly alarmed. 

Tatl shrugged. "That Skyway took us due west, though if we drifted south too much we'd end up in other country."

Kafei blinked. "Other country?"

"Well yeah, you didn't think Hyrule was the only place west of Termina, did you?" The fairy crossed her arms. "You weren't naïve enough to think that?"

"Well-" Kafei started.

"You know that in the south you've got the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna, yes?" Tatl interrupted.

"I've heard of those places," Link said quietly, and Kafei nodded as well.

"An' I been there fore!" Nick piped up, grinning. "M' Da used t'go round there, an' that's where I w'a headed, fore you an' th' _lobo_ came long, Link."

"See, they agree with me," Tatl said. "And everyone knows that north of Hyrule is the northern wildsmountainous area, an' further west past that desert the Gerudos live in is Catalia."

Kafei shrugged. "It's been years since I've seen an atlas," he admitted.

"Well, good thing _you're_ not navigating, then." Tatl smirked.

"Hey, how do you know all this anyway?" Kafei shot back suddenly, feeling slightly insulted.

"Fairies have a long history of cartography," Tatl declared proudly. "It makes sense, doesn't it? We see stuff from a bird's eye view, we can fly, and we're smarter."

"I think that is Hyrule," Link cut in before the conversation turned into an argument. To clarify, he held out his left hand. "Because that's where the Triforce is saying the Master Sword is. Or will be."

"'Saying?'"

Link nodded at Kafei's question. "Well, not saying' in the sense that there's a voice in my head or something. Erit's more like I just _know_, that's all."

"See, I told you he's off his rocker," Tatl argued.

Link, slightly annoyed with Tatl now, flew on ahead and pointedly ignored them all. Nothing more was said for a long time, and the only sound heard was the whistle of the wind and the gentle whir of their fairy wings keeping them aloft. The day had dawned bright and rather cold for the season, though two days at sea had probably made them feel slightly chiller than usual. Nick was the one that broke the silence.

"Well, sure be' avin snakes r bein' wore ou' by th' sea," he said absently. "Thou' I miss m'ship an' Leviathan a bit"

The sun shone down on them, still a bit in their eyes due to their direction. Link made a sound like he'd suddenly lost his balance. "Ack!"

"What, is there a voice in your head this time?" Tatl smirked.

"No, shut up about that!"

"Then what's bugging you?"

Link pointed wordlessly, and the other three stared in the direction. Several dark shapes were winging towards them, though at such a distance they resembled dark rags being blown about. Tatl's creature-sense aroused itself in a moment, and she started muttering to herself.

"Keese? No, couldn't be, they don't like the sun, and they don't fly this high-"

"Tatl, what _are _those?" Kafei asked urgently.

"It's coming, give me a second-aha! Got it!" Tatl's brow furrowed grimly. "They're Guays. We'd better get out of the way."

"Huh?" Link looked insulted. "Tatl, they're just Guays."

"_Just_ Guays, and you're currently about a quarter of their size!" Tatl shook her head. "You Hylians don't _think_, do you? Just because you shrunk doesn't mean the world did too! Listen. Pop quiz. What kind of animal is a Guay?"

"They're birds." Kafei cut in.

"Andwhat do birds eat?" Tatl continued.

Link shrugged. "Fruit, I guess."

"Guess again."

"Bugs n' insects," Nick offered. "Keep th' mosquitos away."

"We have a winner. Now, can we get out of here before we're lunch?"

"But Tatl, fairies aren't bugs, you've practically ground that into our heads-"

"Huh. Try telling that to those birds, see how far you get."

Link shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here before _something_ bad happens." He beckoned and flew higher with a kick of his wings. "They won't see us if we hide in the glare of the sun!"

Tatl's eyebrows rose together, and she followed him. "For once, not that bad an idea," she muttered, as Nick and Kafei followed suit.

Normally, the height would have been utterly dizzying for humans, as well as the distinct, increasingly thin air that was the upper atmosphere. However, thanks to the Fairy Spell, Link and his companions were no less ill at ease. As they stared down at the Guays, Nick counted them aloud.

"Mmm, fourtee', na, fiftee' all together."

"_Fifty?!_"

Nick shook his head at Link. "Naw, _fiftee'_."

"That's what I thought you said."

Nick sighed. Sometimes his accent made his words muddle. So he tried to talk slowly. "Fi-fuh-teen."

"Oh, fifteen. Why didn't you say s-"

"**GRAACK!"**

All four of them were suddenly sent spinning as a dark shape descended upon them with a dry rustle of black feathers. A sheer wall of wind slammed into them like iron bars, knocking their cries of shock out of their lungs with a whoosh.

The world seemed to turn like a mad kaleidoscope as the wind buffeted them about, scattering them before they could clearly think. All four spun out of control, wings bent back from the forced stall.

Tatl, being the most experienced, recovered first. Instead of fighting the spin, and trying to pull up, she turned her fall into a roll, feeling her wings regain purchase as she regained control. Even as her flight evened out, an orange shape slammed into her side, and she quickly grabbed onto Nick he fell out of the sky. Steadying him, Tatl watched as the Volcanian's wings took over and he began to hover again, looking winded. _Two down. Two to go._

"There!" Nick wheezed, pointing to their left as they saw a violet shape trying fitfully to pull upright. Ragged blackish shapes were quickly closing in on all of them. _More Guays! _They_ were in the glare of the sun, and we flew right up into their attack!_

"Kafei!" Tatl yelled. "Don't fight a drop like that head on! Keep your wits about you!" She and Nick dove to his aid, their locked arms providing a blockade for Kafei to collide with before the Guays. The shadow Hylian grunted as he was caught, and his wings fluttered and sputtered a moment before regaining function.

"Look out!" The three of them scattered as another bird plowed by, the wind pressure caused by its descent threatening to stall them again. As they recovered, more quickly due to warning, the three looked to each other. "Where's Link?" Tatl asked Kafei.

"I thought he was still above us?" Kafei looked confused.

"Th'ere ee is!" Nick pointed at a green speck below them. "Link! Ey!"

Link, however, found himself in a topspin and unable to answer. As he vainly tried to fight the current, throwing him earthwards, the whiplash twisted his entire body painfully backwards. His head snapped backwards, and the Hylian saw stars explode in front of him as if he'd been struck. Stunned, he toppled downwards with a cry of shock. The first Guay, which had plowed directly through their group and caused their original disorder, was fast after the senseless fairy.

"Link!" Tatl's concern turned to panic as she threw herself to the side, just as a pair of dirty talons clicked in the air above her. She looked upwards, only to find out there were even more Guays above them, now. Kafei quickly drew his borrowed sword, and swung fiercely at the bird. He managed to dislodge a few feathers, though the sword was hardly a real threat to the bird. He swung a second time, and the blade just clacked harmlessly off of its talons, disgruntling the avian further. It hissed at them angrily, and Kafei felt it better to leave.

"Let's get out of here!" Kafei shouted.

"Yeh! Gotta elp Link!" Nick agreed.

Meanwhile, Link had finally recovered his senses, though his neck ached. His topspin slowed, enabling him to recover from his fall. Battle instinct found his hand drawing his own sword as he saw the huge shape of the first Guay hurtling towards him. Its talons, each easily the length of his sword, opened wide.

*****

_Sorry about that. EhehI know how annoying cliffhangers are, but its either this or no update for a few more days. I'm going to have a busy time of it before the Fourth of July, and I don't know if I'll be able to write or not. Soohave an early chapter. Anyhow. I do hope you'll check out both the authors I mentioned at the start of this chapter, as they are definitely worth it. Until next!_


	23. Chapter 22: The First Friend

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

*****

__

Aro*waves* It's been a while, eh? Well, so things go. Sometimes one's schedule is just so. But don't think I don't wanna update or anything! ^_^ Here's the next part, without further adieu! Remember, constructive and creative criticism is always gratefully accepted! It helps improve the story (or style thereof) and lets me know if I'm slagging off in areas. Thank you in advance!! *peers down at chapter* I hope I've got my basic physics down. Someone yell at me if I haven't, alright?

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 22: The First Friend

The dark bird hurtled towards Link like a dark thunderbolt, talons wide and beak gaping, anticipating the moment when he would be within the monster bird's clutches. It took the space of a second for Link to realize that when (_if!_) the bird caught up to him, he was done for.

Abruptly Link's wings stalled, and he plummeted earthwards back first. His face turned upwards in abject horror as he saw inside the bird's mouth, the avian tongue lying across the threshold like a slimy, thick worm. Wishing he still had a shield, he forced himself to improvise before he was skewered, dismembered, or eaten whole. Bringing his sword up before his face into a standard blocking position, he braced himself.

**CLANG.**

__

The talons glanced off one by one as he brought his sword round into different blocks, parrying each individual claw as if he were merely in another sword duel. Meanwhile, he continued on his downward plummet. He was dimly aware of the land of Hyrule spiraling far below him, numbly wondering how far the wind had blown them since the encounter had first started.

**CLANG.**

Wincing, the Hylian realized that his fall was too slow; the wind dragging at his flailing limbs was slowing him, and allowing the Guay to gradually catch up with him. He was somewhat sure he could keep the bird at bay while only the talons came into play, but the moment it got close enough to start using that beak-

_Well, now I know why Tatl wanted to avoid all of this, now. _He kind of regretted having scorned her reaction to the Guays, now. _Whatever_, he thought irritably_. If wishes were feathers I'd be able to fly._

Wait a secondflying!

**__**

Link rolled over, and his wings folded in neatly as if he'd done this a hundred times before. As he did so, he felt the wind resistance slowly ebb as his form streamlined. Battle savvy and common sense told him to fold in his arms too, and he did so, his sword point catching at the top of his left boot. Then he dived.

He squinted heavily through flapping bangs as Hyrule Field spread out before him like a target, wisps of haze fluttering like expensive silks over the land. Moving as fast as he was, he chanced a hasty glance backwards, his hat wobbling behind him like a kite. The pursuing Guay had folded in its wings and copied his dive, though he was glad to see its body wasn't well equipped for major dives at high speeds. His smaller size made him slightly better off. He idly wondered if a fairy's body was built to handle this sort of everyday stress.

_Well, if I pull this off — alive — I'll never look at a fairy the same way again. _For all he winced at the thought of such a tiny and delicate creature, they really were rather remarkable.

Curling off to the left, Link left one more glance to chance, then snapped his wings open to stall his dive. The Guay, caught off guard by its quarry's sudden stall, was unable to maneuver to the side fast enough. Nor was it able to stop its own dive. Link smiled in grim satisfaction as the Guay slammed by him at high speeds. This smile turned into a guffaw as the Guay actually collided with another of its kind, which had been flying up from below. The two birds instantly forgot him as they squabbled in midair, tearing feathers from each other until they floated all around like a black cloud.

_Well, I didn't plan _that_, but that was pretty awesome._ Taking the brief respite as precious breathing time, Link jerked his head upwards, looking for Tatl and the others.

The moment Tatl had noticed the danger Link was in, she'd grabbed both Nick and Kafei's wrists. "Hang on!" she warned.

The next instant she threw herself down, plowing through half a dozen buffeting wind currents as dozens of Guays flew all around them like marauding sharks. Ignoring both of her comrades' cries of alarm, Tatl pushed all her efforts into reaching her final charge. She reached him moments after the midair collision.

Link smirked as Tatl dropped down to his level, Nick and Kafei panting and breathing in short gasps from the wild plummet.

Tatl squinted downwards at the two fighting birds. "Where did you learn a stunt like _that_?" she asked Link in consternation. 

Link just shrugged. "Dunno. I just _do_ stuff sometimes in battle, and it usually seems to work."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I've just never seen someone manage to knock themselves unconscious that quickly before."

Link half-frowned. "Just lucky, I guess."

"Well, you'd better hope that luck lasts," Tatl interjected. "Because we've still got a whole flock of these things to deal with. _That_ was just the scouting guard."

"But-" Kafei looked slightly worried. "Between all of us we've got only two small swords, my pocketknife, and Nick's dirk. And we're outnumbered-"

"Never say die," Tatl said. "On our own, I'd say we have no chance. But!"

Nick's eyes roved around warily, watching the birds circling ever closer from above. "But?"

"If we work together, we might make it. Anyhow, we're not trying to _fight_, we're going to have a time of it just trying to get out of this _alive_. If we can manage to run for it, I think we'll have done quite well for ourselves." Tatl crossed her arms after this short speech.

"The one problem is," Link said quietly. "Is that they aren't going to let us have an opening for escape. Not if they're a flock." He'd battled groups of creatures enough to know that in a scenario like this, they would always end up surrounded. He also wasn't too keen on making a run for it,' as Tatl had put it.

"Mmm," Kafei agreed hastily. He pointed at the formation of Guays that, although still far off, were quickly forming a sphere about them. "See, it's happening already. They're circling underneath, so we can't simply head for the ground below."

"I wish I couldbecause then three of us would turn back to normal, and-" Link didn't have to finish his sentence. The others knew what would be in store for the Guays if they tried attacking him full-sized.

"The point is we can't," Tatl pointed out. "If we stick together, we _might_ be able to squeeze through those defenses and get down to the ground. However, it's going to take a lot of fancy flying and a lot of luck. And having a faint heart won't help much."

The three males looked at each other and nodded at the same time. "Righ'," Nick said for all three of them. "Well, Ta'l, yo're th' bes' flier, seein as yo' th' _real_ fairy an' we're th' converts. So, what'll we do?"

The Guays circled closer as Tatl pulled all of them into a brief but informative huddle. Demonstrating a few hand signals, she gave them some final instructions. "I'll point when we need to change direction, just in case you don't hear me in this wind. We'll be going pretty fast as it is. I suppose you'll just have to watch me closely. If I roll, you roll. If I flip, you flip. Got that?"

"Erwhat other options we got?" Kafei smirked crookedly. "I just hope you don't do anything too advanced. We're only beginners."

Tatl shrugged almost sympathetically. "Here's hoping things will work. I'll be in lead. Just follow my trail, I'll be looking back every minute or so. I don't want to lose anyone, so be sure to look out for each other. Link especially. No offense, Link, but I've seen houseflies with better wind sense."

Link glowered, but swallowed the retort before it escaped his throat. Now wasn't the time for petty bickering, as he noticed the birds closing in a little too closely for his comfort. While a few minutes ago the sphere' had been about 50 meters in diameter, it was now more like 10.

"You ready?" Tatl asked them, cracking her knuckles.

Link, Kafei, and Nick all nodded seriously.

"Right then! Go!" Tatl twisted sharply to the left and sped off with a blur of wings, closely followed by the three in her charge. Kafei sheathed his sword in able to keep his hands free, though Link did not. All around them, as if in formation for an air show, were the Guays. Harsh cries echoed back and forth from beak to beak. As their movement was noted, the entire flock seemed to move as one to block their way.

"Left!" they heard Tatl's voice ring out as she swept her hand out in the same direction. All three copied her twist and roll, though none as well practiced as the true fairy. Kafei sucked in a breath of precious air as his back muscles twinged. Normal strain was one thing, but the high-speed aerobatics Tatl was forcing them into was another. But necessity seemed to make him able to do things he wouldn't have dreamed of even hours before.

"Left!" Came the fairy's call again, along with the hand signal. She half-spun around, dropping a yard feet first before resuming a course that took them on a zigzagging trail moving downwards at a diagonal. Spinning heavily to keep up with her, Kafei bit his lip as one of the Guays passed directly overhead like it was about to stoop. However, it didn't, and the purple-haired Hylian couldn't help but feel like he was being herded. Squinting, he rubbed his forearms across his eyes, which were watering from the high winds. He nearly collided with Nick in midair, only saving himself by ducking before their shoulders crashed.

"Oy! Sorry bou i'!" he heard the Volcanian yell, muffledly. Nick had drawn his dirk, though he was keeping the blade clenched in his teeth to keep his hands free.

Suddenly, Tatl banked sharply, dropping like a stone. She'd apparently spotted an opening below them. Peering forwards, Link recognized far below him the western edge of Lon Lon Ranch, barely even a smudge within the brownness of Hyrule Field. "Tatl!" He yelled hastily. "We've gone too far west! Any further and we'll miss Hyrule altogether!"

"I know that, but it can't be helpedwe're still up in the current, thanks to these stupid bir-VEER RIGHT!" Tatl's yells cut off rather abruptly as she threw herself in the opposite direction, an instant before a Guay slammed into her from below.

Nick, Link, and Kafei followed her lead, slightly buffeted about as the wind current whooshed by them. Link floundered, as his sword was proving to be a slight encumbrance. Tatl curved back in a wide circle, the surrounding Guays pulling again so that the fairies were caught in the center of them. The 10-yard diameter had now shrunk to a 5 yard one, and Tatl bit her lip, frustrated. There was now a definite air of doom in the air, with nearly three dozen Guays circling them.

"I don't know, guys" she murmured, her voice almost lost in all the graacks' and screams from their tormenters. "They're being very tenacious."

"Rather," Kafei agreed. "Lot of a fuss for just a couple of us, yeah?"

"It all comes back to the land," Link said miserably. "It's dyingeverything is slowly beginning to starvemonsters and animals, and that makes em desperate."

"Desperate enough to be this determined to get us," Tatl said. "I'm sorry, but I don't think there's not going to be any running away from this."

Nick sighed, his dirk flipping idly in his hand. "Y'can' jus' _give up_ li' tha, y'know!" He ground his teeth together. "We was countin' on ya!"

"I know!" Tatl actually sounded fretful, as if genuinely sorry about the situation. Then again, she probably was. "I wish I could think of a way out of this one," she said finally.

"We will," Link said suddenly. "Think of a way out, I mean. Well, we kind of _have _to at this point, yeah?"

"M'yah," Nick turned his eyes heavenward. "Thinkin' caps on, folks."

They floated in a kind of miserable silence for a while. The sphere of birds was slowly becoming less and less dense, as the avians closed in on their quarry. Everybody's eyes were turned in a different direction, as they forced themselves to think. However, panic was slowly settling in, and soon even Tatl's shoulders slumped.

"I'm really sorry, you guys," she said quietly.

Losing his temper slightly, Link sliced his sword through the air. "Don't talk like that! It wasn't your fault this all happened, and you did your best, Tatl." His voice lowered gently. "If you hadn't been here we wouldn't have even made it _this_ far."

"Yeah," Kafei agreed with a slight grin.

"Pointy at's got a poin'," observed Nick.

"And I don't know about you," Link smirked recklessly. "But I'm not exactly going to go without a fight."

"A fight! Link, you're brilliant!" Tatl nearly back flipped in mid-air. "Of course!"

Link laughed, trying and failing to appear modest. "What do you mean?"

Tatl pulled all of them closer until their foreheads practically banged together. "We've been evasive so far, and those birds have controlled our flight like herding cattle. But the moment we start biting back — it'll be every bird for itself. You saw how fast their cooperation failed when Link caused that midair collision. Lose enough of their group cohesion, and we might manage to break up this flock. And therefore, be able to break through."

"Well, it's certainly gutsy," Kafei remarked. He glanced at Link. "Though I think Link here's gonna be taking the plunge whether or not we agreed to it."

"You better believe it," Link muttered darkly.

"Mm, nuthin' li' a bunch've mauradin' pred'tors t' get y'blood boilin,' eh?" Nick giggled. "If w' buddy up, w'migh' b'able t' take a few ou', too."

"I'm all for it," Kafei said finally.

They all nodded grimly. This would either be their only chance — or their last stand.

"Well guys, if we don't make it-" Tatl began.

"We'll be pushin' th' daisies," Nick said sensibly. "Or side a Guay's gut."

"Thank you for that mental image," Tatl laughed nervously. "On the count of three then?"

"Right!"

"One-"

All four tensed up.

"Two-"

Link's knuckles shone white from his grip on his sword handle, and his aura seemed to brighten considerably. _This should be fun_.

"Three!!"

But even before this last word had passed Tatl's lips, the green Hylian had already twirled his sword, plummeting earthwards like a stone. The others shook their heads, but didn't comment, instead drawing appropriate weapons to join their friend. They all clearly saw him strike the nearest Guay with a yell and an explosion of ebony feathers.

Link was nearly surprised at his own ferocity as he plunged sword-first into the back of the Guay. The bird had time for one agonized squawk before it perished, and Link quickly withdrew his now crimsoned sword. Although exhilarated, and shocked at how easily it died, he knew almost instantly that it had been nothing more than a lucky shot. His sword angle had been completely perfect, that he'd managed to stab the sword directly and cleanly into its spinal cord. Instant kill. Link shook himself loose as the Guay's body quickly fell earthward.

Tatl and the others were yelling as the Guays about them froze, re-orienting on Link like he were suddenly magnetized. The female fairy blanched, and redoubled her efforts to reach her friend. "Now they're madthey're all gonna go for him at once!"

"But he'll be ripped to shreds!" Kafei protested.

"No' i' we gots' anythin' t'say bout it!" Nick hollered, before speeding downwards past Tatl. "C'mon!"

Kafei was about to join in the dive, when he turned to Tatl. "Here, you might need to protect yourself." He drew his ever-present dagger and handed it to her. "I know it isn't much, but-"

"Thanks." Tatl chewed her lip, then grinned. Maybe Link's fearlessness was starting to rub off on all of them. "Shall we?"

Kafei nodded, and they both dove towards the ever-increasing melee. Tatl did notice one thing other than the battle as she drew closer. While an hour ago they'd been high above Hyrule proper, the fields had now turned to nothing more than sandy wastes. They'd gone too far.

"Link!" She yelled though the explosion of dark feathers. "We're over the desert!"

"Yeah, I told you!" came the Hylian's grunt, keeping two monster birds at bay by spinning heavily in the air. "We'll have to double back or something!"

"Problem, though," she yelled. Her shouts were cut off as a Guay oriented its beak in her direction. She shrieked, jabbing Kafei's knife at the thing before it could close in. The bird squawked angrily, but desisted. Apparently they were lessoning themselves upon the dangers of a bladed weapon. After seeing Link's sword kill their brethren, they were conditioning on _all_ blades as a danger. "Hmm. Yaaaah!" Tatl lunged forwards with her tiny blade grasped in her fist.

And the bird again squawked and backed off. "Incredible," she murmured. "Guys! They're learning to be afraid of blades! Just as I thought, they can't stand prey that bites back!"

"I w' noticin' tha," Nick whooped as he zipped by. "Dun' like it muchsom' th' more timid ones're backin' off, see?" The Volcanian pointed with his dirk as he passed again.

Tatl followed his line of sight. At least a third of the dark birds had broken away from the flock, and was now winging low over the desert, heading further west. Their forms were suddenly swallowed up in a haze of sand, marking that far below them, a sandstorm was occurring.

Link, however, didn't seem to care how many were deserting, or how the weather was. He was more concerned with those still actively attacking. One more Guay had fallen victim to the Hylian's sword, thrust low across its neck. It made a sound like a deflating balloon as it died. Instantly, the three other Guays attacking the Hylian drew away with angry, fearful cries.

"That's right," Link spat. "Try it and you'll have more of the same!"

Tatl looked down. More and more Guays were deserting, as hard as it was to believe. Somehow, they'd managed to bluff them off enough to make them fearful. Despite their smaller size and numbers, tenaciousness and a little courage had saved the day.

Kafei and Nick laughed aloud, and Tatl herself couldn't help but give a little cheer herself. Link, however, wasn't in as celebratory a mood. He was tired, sweaty all over from exertion. Besides, he ached a little more than he usually did, probably from all the aerobatics Tatl had put him through. With a wheeze, he dropped his guard, doubling over in midair. "Whew" His sword hung loosely in his hand, coated in greasy red smears and a few downy black feathers.

Tatl was turned the other way, and didn't notice that one of the Guays Link had driven off had suddenly veered and doubled back. It swooped above the Hylian, folded its wings elegantly, and plummeted.

"Look out!"

Link's ears twitched at Kafei's sudden cry. Snapping up, he noticed too late the giant avian descending. He twisted around just in time to face the murderous claws. 

"Yaaaaaah!"

The Guay struck Link with a sickening thud, burying its talons deep into his green tunic. Link winced as he felt the talons puncture the fabric. One of them hit a little deeper, scraping a long gash in his right side, and sending up flames of pain. However, the Guay's ferocious attack had one particular folly: entangled in the tunic, and slightly panicked, the bird suddenly had only one weapon left; its beak. It drew its long neck back to stab the Hylian though the chest. Link reacted automatically, hacking away randomly at the bird with the sword, aches and pains completely forgotten again. By some sheer stroke of brilliance, he managed to drive his sword into the bird's left wing, right below the shoulder joint. Crumpling uselessly, the Guay's wing was suddenly rendered useless,, and the bird suddenly found its power of flight removed.

Link could only yell aloud as he found the bird's talons ensnared too deeply in his tunic to extricate himself, and fell, still attached to his enemy. The Guay continued to stab gamely with its beak at the fairy still in its grasp. Nick, Tatl, and Kafei all cried in dismay as the bird's beak stabbed down again and again at their friend, though it was hard to tell if the bird's beak was finding its mark or not.

The Hylian swung his sword again, and this time his friends saw the sword point glinting in the sun, to find its mark deep within one of the bird's beady eyes. It cried out loudly, and spun wildly out of control.

All three stared in openmouthed horror as the topspinning bird, still with the Hylian clenched in a death-grip, plummeted to the scorched earth far below them, lost to view and disappearing like smoke into the cloud of the raging sandstorm.

*****

Kat couldn't sleep. Partially due to the warmth in her room, but mostly due to the worry that creased her brows, and made her pace uneasily all night, despite having been given reprieve from guard duty again. An uncomfortable knot in her gut had slowly wormed its way into her arms and legs like a malicious disease, making it seem like hot agony to sit still.

Legs hanging over the side of her bed, she sighed shakily. She felt as if she should be doing something. Some sorts of thoughts — anxious ones, mostly — flittered across her mind until the whole room seemed to spin.

She was worried about the village's safety. So far, Impa's barrier had held, but how long would that be enough to keep them safe? Food was beginning to become scarce, as the villagers turned towards the village's small emergency supply. There was no more fresh produce, save Cucco eggs and the milk from the village's one lone cow. Trying to support an entire community on a limited supply of dried flatbread and preserved meats and starchy vegetables — there wasn't any fruit — it was going to be tough times ahead. At least water wasn't a problem. The river took care of that, even though the well had dried up some time ago.

Then there were Kat's own worries to deal with, though she hardly felt worthy to worry about herself, not with so much less petty things to concern herself with. The girl groaned and levered herself off of the bed. So much for sleep. Dressing herself, she tiptoed downstairs, so as not to disturb anyone sleeping. As she left the house, she passed by the door to the guest room.

Benz, Aka, and Sond were being housed upstairs, though Kat hadn't seen wind of their downstairs guest in a while, not since the wolf's arrival several nights past. Impa had said she'd tended to his wounds, and talked with him a bit. Kat wasn't exactly sure how she'd managed, unless the Sheikah knew more than just the Hylian language. Then again, there was a lot about her teacher that she didn't know. Sheikah were infamous for being good at being mysterious.

The front door squeaked open, and Kat slipped out into the night air as quietly as she could. Outside of the house, several old Lon-Lon Milk crates were stacked. They'd been out of commission for as long as Kat could remember, and served mainly as somewhere to sit instead of the grass.

Kat took advantage of the crates, clambering up onto the top one with a small grunt. She'd dubbed this her thoughtful spot, and would often come to sit when she was just tired or needed to think. Now was one of those times.

Kat couldn't help but feel like she'd missed out on something. She'd always wanted to go on some sort of adventure, yet the opportunity seemed to have passed her by. Or did she just not remember? Sond had told her of her own adventures, but claimed that Kat had had an important role in them. But how? And why, if it was true, couldn't she remember? Impa seemed to believe the newcomer, as did Vulcan.

And then there was the issue of their new guest.' Kat _had_ been rather intimidated, until something unexpected occurred. The so called monster' had blinked its desperate green eyes, and suddenly no longer appeared to be a monster. Sond had even ventured to call him friend,' claiming that Kat herself had known him as well.

_Timbre._ _That's what his name is,_ she thought. Had she really known him before? Her first impulse was no,' but then why on earth had she suddenly decided he wasn't a danger? _Something isn't right_, she thought. _And it's not them, either. It's got to be me who doesn't remember_.

It _could_ make sense. Before that huge storm years ago, before Ganondorf had taken over — she'd just been one of a dozen orphans in the village, living off of the kindness of the villagers, and the duty of Lady Impa, who'd decreed that no Hyrulian was ever to be counted among the homeless.

Back then, before she'd become Lady Impa's protégée, her job had been water carrier. It had been her duty to keep the orphanage's cistern full, and with a dozen other occupants in the house, it had gone empty very often. Back before the well had dried up, her job had been easy, but tedious. But things had been much less complicated, too. _Sometimes I almost wish I were back doing that_, Kat thought, unaware of her drooping eyelids. _Before that storm, before Hyrule fell to darknessthings were justless complicated then. _Sleep caught her unawares, like a phantom swooping overhead. With a sigh, her head sunk lower, and her form slumped comfortably against the wall of the house as she dozed off.

_Kat swung her bucket back and forth, humming to herself as she marched importantly towards the gates of Kakariko's exit. Her chest was puffed out importantly, and the ten-year old's face was one of dignified excitement. The old well had been completely dry. This morning, as she'd lowered her bucket, instead of hearing the normal splash' of bucket hitting water, she'd been rewarded with instead the dull thud' of bucket striking muddy ground._

And the nearest water source besides the well was the river, of course. The villagers had murmured about the well drying up for years. It hadn't run this low for years, though a few thought it was due to the lack of rain this season. Apparently their rumors hadn't been without merit. Kat didn't exactly care either way. Now she had a perfect excuse to leave the village! And nobody could tell her she wasn't allowed, as she had to take care of her chores, right?

With a self satisfied smirk, she strode boldly past the guard at the gate, swinging her bucket still.

"Hold on little lady," the Guard peered suspiciously down at her. "Where do you think you're off to?"

"Gotta get water," Kat replied primly. "'Cause th' well's all dry t'day. No water."

The Guard blinked, then nodded. "Alright, but be careful," he instructed her. "And no running off. Stay on this side of the bridge!"

Kat was already trotting off through the gate, an excited grin on her face. She felt very much an adult, as normally she'd only be allowed outside with supervision. As she skipped down the stairs, the twinkle of the river met her eyes, dazzling her for a second.

It was a warm day out, and the sun shone in a nearly cloudless sky. Nothing could make this day any better, Kat thought as she trotted dutifully towards the river. Dipping her bucket, she stared at the clear, cool water. Lady Impa had said its source was guarded by an aquatic race of people known as the Zoras, and that it was they who kept the water so pure and clean.

It was so nice out that Kat decided to sit awhile, wondering if Zoras ever came down this far. Staring wistfully across the river, she wondered if she dared follow it to its source.

"Nah, I'd probably get in trouble for being out after dark," Kat murmured aloud to herself, leaning back. "I don't think it's a five minute trip." But still, maybe there were other things that wouldn't take as long

Sitting up, Kat noticed some wildflowers, growing on the opposite end of the river, in Hyrule Field proper. Of course they wouldn't grow on this_ side, where they would be convenientKat's eyes wandered temptingly towards the bridge. She could always justslip across for a few minutes and pick some. They'd look pretty back on the table at the orphanage._

Kat stood, then faltered. The Guard had said not to go across the bridge. But if was only for a few minutes, nobody would know the difference, right? She'd gotten in trouble for running off before, though. A few years back, when she'd been a reckless little six-year-old, she'd spent the day following some visitors to the village: Two boys, an older and younger brother. The younger had been her age, while the older had been, well, older. Old enough to be considered a chaperone.' Both the brothers had had the most remarkable hue of hair- dark purple. She also remembered the boys' names — it was easy since they'd both had the same name — Kafei.

The three of them had spent the day wandering the Field, Kat pointing out in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch and the Castle Town, both barely smudges in the distance. That evening, when they returned she'd been scolded for running off and letting the cistern run dry, though she'd had too much fun to let any punishment dampen her spirits. The boy and his older brother had left a day later, and she hadn't seen them since.

The ten year old sighed. Too bad. That younger boy, Kafeihe'd been the closest thing to a real friend she'd ever had. Not that other people were mean to her, but she couldn't help but feel disconnected. With no parents or siblings, the closest thing she had to a family was the orphanage. But even the other children there were always changing, some leaving, new ones taking their place.

"Ah, whatever," Kat said to herself again. It was then that she decided she would_ go across the bridge and pick flowers. Maybe it would get her mind off of other things. She slowly poured out half the water from her bucket to lessen the weight. Besides, she'd need somewhere to put the flowers once she'd picked them._

With the bucket only half-full, she was able to trundle across the bridge, one shoulder hunched from the weight of the bucket. She set the slightly heavy container down with a small thud, then turned her scrutiny towards the wildflowers.

"Hmm. I should have a few of everything, I suppose" Kat busied herself with flower-gathering, wandering from flower patch to flower patch. When she saw some that caught her eye, she would kneel down and take a few. She might get her apron a little smudged, but that wasn't too abnormal.

Kat had been at it for quite some time when abruptly some movement caught the corner of her eye. Whirling around, alarmed, she called out loudly. "Who's there?" She sat back, staring in the direction of the movement. For a moment, she was sure that there was a small figure off in the distance. However, the moment she blinked, it was gone.

"Probably just the heat," she mumbled to herself, as a butterfly landed on the back of her hand. She giggled, and gently waved it away. It alighted instead in her hair, much to her young amusement. Shaking her head to dislodge the insect, she watched it flutter away into the sky, almost as if it were disappearing into the sunset-

Sunset?! Kat jumped up with a surge of panic. How long had she been picking flowers? Looking about her, she peered off. She'd wandered a fair distance, but her bucket was clearly visible in the distance, a small hump next to the bridge, just barely visible through the tall grass.

Flowers forgotten, she hopskipped with the speed of a young one who knows they are in trouble. Fretting a little, Kat didn't relish the welcome she'd receive back at the village. Berating herself for losing track of time, she redoubled her efforts to reach her bucket and the bridge.

A sudden movement in the tall grass made her halt in her tracks. "Who's there?" she asked for the second time in a hour, looking about her wildly. There was no answer, save the sound of her ragged breathing. Surprised at how loud it was, Kat held her breath.

The ragged breathing continued.

An icy hand seemed to grip Kat. With a strangled sound, she bolted for the bridge. The same instant she broke, the grass around her erupted into howls.

"AROOO!"

Kat had heard about monsters that chased people in the Field if they were caught after dark. She'd always thought it was just a scam to get children to bed early, but apparently this wasn't so. Not daring to look behind her, she leapt towards the bridge.

And suddenly her view was blocked as something skidded in front of her. With a shriek, she tripped over her own boots and lay sprawled in the soft grass. Swallowing, she stared up at her pursuer. It was huge and hairy, gray and white fur covering its body. A Wolfos! Lady Impa had mentioned them before as well, though unlike Zoras they were neither people nor friendly. Wolfos hunted at night, and apparently tonight she was their prey.

The Wolfos sat on its haunches and regarded her hungry between growling, ragged panting. It's yellowed teeth hung out of its jaw as it self-consciously licked its chops. It's forepaws rested on the ground, the middle digits of which boasted long, knifelike talons. This creature could bite and_ claw, if necessary._

A second growl behind her made her turn fearfully, and she found there was a second Wolfos behind her. Both creatures were now standing, slowly circling her so that she couldn't bolt and run again. She felt herself transfixed by two pairs of blood crimson eyes. Despite every effort to do so, she couldn't stand again. All she could do was stare about her in horror. The Wolfos were taking their time. Either their prey tasted better when it was terrified, or they were just cruel. Either way, drawing it out only made the eventual kill seem all the more inevitable.

Kat had no more voice for screams, as her throat had seized up. Her mind had seized up into a complete panic, and all she could to was stare blankly into the eyes of her killers as they closed in.

The two beasts circled closer, licking their chops hungrily as they fixed her with piercing, paralyzing stares. This was it. Kat could only squeeze her eyes shut, as if that would wake her up from a nightmare-

"Hoy!"

There was a loud thud in front of her, followed by two grunts of surprise. Chancing a look, the terrified girl opened one eye, to be greeted by the sight of a booted heel. Confused, Kat opened her eyes fully, and lifted her bowed head.

Standing in front of her, between her and the Wolfos, stood — someone. She wasn't sure who it was, as currently he — it was a boy — was facing away from her. Silhouetted slightly in the dying light, Kat could see that her apparent rescuer was only a boy, with black hair that spiked in random directions like wild grass. He was wearing a green tunic that looked rather smudged and dirty.

The Wolfos, however, hadn't attacked. If anything, they looked menacingly perplexed as they growled low.

To Kat's surprise, the boy growled back. It wasn't like a pretend growl, it was almost as if the boy were speaking their language. Kat reeled. Who was this? Again falling back to the lessons from Lady Impa, she remembered one more race she'd mentioned. They were mysterious folk though, wild and enigmatic, that supposedly wore green and lived deep in the fairy forest to the west where no Hylian dared venture.

As the boy growled again, Kat slowly stood up, wondering if he was one of those supposed wild children. The Wolfos seemed distracted, and backed away slightly, looking at each other with pressed back ears that could only signal indecision. As they did so, the boy turned and looked at her. Kat swallowed, finding herself face to face with the greenest pair of eyes she'd ever seen. No human she'd ever seen had eyes like that. Those eyes were currently set in a face that was scowling deeply.

"Well?" The boy demanded as if she'd offended him somehow. "Go on!"

"What?" That was all Kat could stammer at her new acquaintance, still very shaken.

The boy growled under his breath. Kat noticed a funny birthmark, almost like a slash, showing across the boy's left eye. However, the boy seemed unimpressed with her inaction. "Idiot! Get out of here!"

"Bu-"

"Just go already, you stupid girl! Get out of here!" Eyes flashing, the boy shoved her roughly back towards the bridge, and Kat found her legs suddenly working automatically. Her feet pounded the ground painfully as she passed by her bucket, not bothering to pick it up. She didn't dare look behind her until she was across the bridge, several minutes later.

The field was blank, as if the Wolfos and the wild boy had never existed. Kat panted, staring confusedly at the darkening Field. Unwilling to cross the bridge because of her bucket, she instead headed straight up the stairs, wondering if the boy had driven off the monsters. Or had he sacrificed himself?

"No way," Kat said, distracted, as she wandered up the stairs. "He made it, I know he did" With that thought in her head, she half-crawled, exhausted, back into the village, awaiting her fate.

Kat stirred restlessly in her sleep, but did not awake yet. Instead, her locked memories continued to pour forth like a dam that had burst after holding back a flood for many years.

_Kat stared listlessly out the window. The ten year old had returned to the village, only to be confronted with half of the orphanage. Apparently she'd arrived just in time to see the search party formed to go look for her. With little to do but gasp what had happened, the owner of the orphanage had told her off for lying._

The girl practically ground her teeth together at the thought. Lying! They thought that she'd made it all up! But she hadn't, she knew it. That whole frightening experience had been too real to be just imagined. But, argue as she might, the adults had put their foot down. And now, after serving her punishment — cleaning indoors all day — she was now expected to go about her normal chore.

Fetching the water wouldn't be too hard — for some odd reason, the well had water in it again. Certainly enough for dipping a small bucket. It wasn't unheard of for the water supply to be so fickle, but it certainly didn't cheer her spirits any. No more outdoor adventures. Kat grumbled slightly and tore her away from her view of the village. If she didn't take care of her chore soon, it would be another scolding, and probably more work.

The search party had retrieved her bucket, and it stood as if waiting for her at the side of the hearth. She didn't look up at anyone in the room as she wordlessly grabbed it and headed for the door. She was in a pensive mood, and didn't really feel like talking to any of them.

The door squeaked shut as she quickly ghosted over towards the well, staring at her boots the entire time. She very nearly dropped the bucket when she finally looked up.

The wild boy from the other night was walking in the well's direction. He was still alive, he'd made it! Kat's initial euphoria evaporated as she suddenly squinted. The boy had a funny list to his walk, not quite_ like a limp, but almost as if he were having trouble walking. Despite this, he didn't appear to have unsound legs or any injury._

As the boy's odd meandering headed towards the well, he inadvertently passed through a crowd of children that Kat recognized as a group of local bullies. Kat watched with bated breath, her chore momentarily forgotten, as some unheard words were passed between the boy and the other kids. Whatever was said was clearly not in the boy's favor as the group of children erupted into unkind sniggers at his expense. The boy squared his shoulders, as if he was going to do something, then suddenly shrugged. Instead, the boy appeared to make some snide remark.

The biggest bully leapt up at that and rushed at the stranger. The wild boy leapt backwards, but the bully crashed into him anyway, and the two rolled around in a tussle that lasted only a few short seconds.

The bully was up first, though he clearly was not happy about something. Clutching at one arm, he yelled loudly enough that Kat actually heard.

"He bit_ me!" The bully backed away from the strange boy as if he were diseased, turned, and ran off quickly. As the boy stood, he glared at the other kids, who quickly followed suit. Shaking his head, the wild boy wiped an arm across his mouth, and started towards the well again._

He reached the stone structure, and clambered up onto the rim, cupping two black-gloved hands to get some water. Splashing it over his face, the boy used the edge of his tunic like a towel. Then with a sigh, the boy stared down, as if studying his reflection.

Kat wasn't sure, but she could have sworn he'd shuddered a moment. Dashing the mirror like surface with a careless slap, the boy turned his back on the water, and slumped down with an immeasurable sigh, mumbling something angrily to himself.

While the boy's back was turned, Kat tentatively approached the well, remembering her chore. Even as she drew close, the boy didn't seem to notice her presence. He just sat there, sitting half cross-legged and staring out at nothing in particular.

Kat dipped her bucket, and hefted it up onto the edge of the well with both hands, but didn't really look at it. She felt as if she should really say something. If anything, he at least deserved a thank you' for yesterday, even if he hadn't seemed very pleased about saving her life.

A sudden bout of sniffles made her start. They were coming from the hunched form in front of her. The realization that her rescuer was crying made her speak up. "Hey."

The black-haired boy jumped so much Kat was afraid he was going to fall backwards into the well. However, he managed to regain his composure, and whirled angrily. Kat found herself staring right at those inhuman eyes again, though now they were slightly wet. The boy scrubbed at his tear marked face with the back of his hand, growling quietly.

"What?!" demanded the boy so sharply it made Kat take an involuntary step back. "Are you here to make fun of me too? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Those words stung, but Kat just shook her head. "Actually"

The boy rudely spun back around with his back to her.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me yesterday," Kat continued, hefting the bucket off of the well's edge. "You really saved my life, you know."

The boy's head picked up slightly, though he didn't answer right away. "whatever," he mumbled, hunching over again.

Kat suddenly felt very awkward. "I gotta go," she murmured vaguely. "Bye" Kat turned and trundled off with the bucket's handle held fast in both hands, turning away from the wild boy. It might have been her imagination, but as she walked away, she thought she heard a small voice from behind her.

"you're welcome."

Some slight noise made Kat suddenly start awake, though she wasn't even aware that she'd closed her eyes. Completely disoriented, she sat upright, looking around her to identify the sound. Kat dimly became aware of the sound of birds singing in the distance, which meant dawn was upon the village. But the faint twittering hadn't been what had woken her out of sleep.

As she turned, she saw the front door quietly crack open. Blinking, she wondered who else could be up quite this early. Benz tended to get up rather early-

However, the larger figure that pushed himself out of the doorway was definitely not the Deku. It was a young man, with unruly black hair. He was wearing a long sort of coat that nearly went to his ankles.

Kat blinked, stunned, stifling a small scream. Who was this intruder?

She must have made some noise, because the youth's head turned sharply, and he looked directly at her.

The stranger had very odd green eyes, which in the dim light from the dawn seemed aglow with odd green luminescence. No human she'd ever seen had eyes like that. But she _had_ seen eyes like that before, though then they'd framed the face of the wolf that had arrived, the same one she'd helped carry up to the village proper.

_This guyis the wolf?_

"Wh-who?" Kat stammered.

The stranger blinked, then smiled reassuringly. "Relax. It's just me."

Kat blinked, as this one statement caused the entire world to come crashing down on her. She felt something _click_ deep down, and suddenly _it_ came flooding back. First the dream-no, the _memory_ — she'd been experiencing moments before, and then after that, the flood of everything the spell had made her forget. _How could she have forgotten?_ The storm, the frantic fight to stay conscious- it was all there. She reeled, suddenly looking rather faint.

Timbre blinked, noticing the sudden vacant expression in his old friend's eyes. Instinctively, he quickly caught her by the shoulders before she toppled off the crate she was sitting on. She wasn't exactly _unconscious_, though her unfocused look was one that was becoming very familiar. "Is the spell on her broken?" he quickly asked the Destiny Stone.

It turned green, then offered the first message in days:

****

One a friend but now a foe,

One aware but doesn't know,

One a monster, one a man,

One the sandy desert span.

Not exactly aware what to make of this, Timbre focused on the first response instead. Kat would remember everything now. Of the original eight, that meant that five of them were now broken out of the spell. That left three: Kafei, who had joined them but did not remember yet; Chiron, who was working for the enemy; and Tyhino, the whereabouts of whom was unknown.

And what about Ty's brother? And Tejina? And all the others that they had once counted as close friends? Timbre knew there was more work than just their original eight to be found. If at all possibleTimbre wondered if their group would be the only ones who would recover from the effects of the spell.

Kat groaned suddenly, and Timbre backed off as she blinked slowly, looking up at him with wonderment. Staring at first, her eyes finally lit up, and she spoke.

"T-Tim?"

Timbre just grinned lopsidedly.

Kat returned the grin.

"You've grown," she said.

*****

Far away, Ganondorf Dragmire stared up at the fading stars, the sun at his back setting his whole frame aglow. As the dawn approached, it chased away the stars, their tiny points of light futile at fighting against the strength of the sun's light. The male Gerudo hung impossibly in midair, supported only by the glowing shape below him that might suggest some sort of equine, if someone had a bit of imagination.

The resemblance to any sort of earthly horse ended there. The horse's head, if one could call it a horse, sneered forwards, its face gaunt and skeletal, with burning fires for eyes. It sported fangs, unlike a real horse, as its hooves sported cruel hooked spurs. It's riddled and emaciated body hid a strength that would surpass any mortal steed's, despite appearances. The mangled armor of his recently deceased steed had provided a fitting cover for his construct, which now hung obediently in the air, awaiting his next command.

Flaming batlike wings grew from its shoulder blades, moving lazily up and down as it kept them both airborne over the rolling sea. Having left the small island far behind, Ganondorf was now returning to his own Kingdom, in the hopes of answering his personal questions.

If he ever found that dragon-

Ganondorf's fist clenched into a ball. It would pay for defying him. He'd had quiet thoughts in his head of somehow bending it to his control, converting it into a replacement steed for the one that it had devoured.

In the meantime, the lich-stallion he had constructed from the blood of his original steed would have to suffice. The hideous thing squealed as Ganondorf spurred it forward again, though his face remained riveted towards the sky. Staring upwards, he suddenly became aware of a single group of stars that was suddenly defying the rudimentary laws of nature. Instead of growing dimmer in the light of the dawn, it was growing brighter.

_No_,_ I'm just imagining things,_ the King thought moodily to himself, and tore his gaze away from the heavens. When he chanced another look a minute later, the constellation had once again faded away with the rest of the stars in the glow of the sun.

Frustrated at himself for imagining things, Ganondorf spurred his lich steed into new speeds, the ocean practically a blur below him.

In Ganondorf's mind, he was like the sun, and all others who dared defy him like the stars. While he was away, their light _seemed_ strong, and they appeared to have some power. But the moment he returned in his glory, nothing they could do could ever overcome his power. They would drown in his Sun. Ganondorf chuckled lightly at the thought.

Only in his case, he was a Sun of Darkness.

*****

_Wahaa! It only took me about a month to update, yeah? But with work being very tiring, and home doubly so, it was very hard to get the energy to update this. Hopefully next update won't be so long. Then again, I seem to say that a lot. I hope people aren't getting bored with this, though. As always, constructive criticism is gratefully accepted, although flames without reason make me sad. But if that's what you want to leave, go ahead, as that is how you wish to express yourself. Until next time! ^_^_


	24. Chapter 23: Sea of Sand

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

*****

__

Hiya. Well, I'm on break for a bit. Sorry about the cliffhanger last time, I know how absolutely aggravating it can be for readers, especially when an update is slower. So I apologize. Therefore, without further delayhere's the conclusion to that cliffhanger. And I apologize also for the mind trip I put everyone's favorite Hylian though – maybe I got a bit carried away, but it looked cool in my head.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 23: Sea of Sand

An endless storm of swirling dust.

All around him, an endless storm. His ears were full of its howl.

His eyes cracked open for an instant as he became aware of himself, only to snap shut again as something stung him sharply in the face. Link groaned.

The last thing he could remember was falling, wings fluttering, helplessly entangled in the clutches of the Guay. Then the fall through clear air had suddenly turned to a storm, tearing like a wild beast at his tiny body. Tatl had mentioned something about being too far west

_The Desert! The Endless Haunted Wasteland! _Link's blue eyes snapped open. Stinging sand blasted him full in the face as he jerked upright and stared about him, realizing with shock where he now lay. Desert sands wailed and shrieked about him from all directions, each dune hill resembling the last. Nothing but sand as far as the horizon. The second thing he realized was that he was already half-buried in the sandstorm's rage. How long had he been out? From the darkness and the vague glow in the sky, it was either dusk or dawn, though too early to tell which. Thankfully this meant that it was cool, with no sun to bake the ground. Link shivered. It was almost _too_ cold.

Glancing downwards, Link recoiled in shock at the now fist-sized carcass of the Guay, which still remained ensnarled on the chest of his tunic. He reached up and quickly ripped the dead bird off, flinging it away with disgust. As he did so, he realized with a jolt that he had returned to his normal state. He turned, putting a hand to his shoulder. The wings were gone, too.

This should have cheered him up, though now it only made his heart sink. He couldn't fly anymore, and now he found himself injured and lost in the middle of a desert. A sense of impending panic began to gnaw at him, much as it had after the cave-in. Was he going to die out here, alone?

As he gazed out at the horizon, his gorge rose. All around him, in every direction, flowed the desert sands like a restless ocean. The sandstorm blew grit into his nose and mouth as he turned his head, causing him to splutter painfully. The bird had managed a couple of good jabs to his side.

Link gently prodded his side, assessing injuries. He winced as his finger discovered several wet dark stains in his green tunic. None of the wounds appeared to be too serious, but they _hurt_. He winced, as he felt the tickling sensation of grains of sand running down his back and stomach, some _into_ the punctures. Sand-encrusted open wounds were never a good thing, though at least it would stop the bleeding for a while.

Link groaned, stretching his legs out. They were stiff, but nothing appeared to be broken. Herein lay his next problem: Would he be able to stand? Link risked the maneuver, though slowly. If he didn't stand eventually, he _would_ be done for. Unsure as to the location of Tatl, Kafei, and Nick, he realized he wouldn't be able to depend on hopes of any type of rescue. And if he was going to move, he needed to do so as soon as possible. Every moment spent motionless was just another moment where the sand would blow over him, burying him further. If he hadn't woken up when he had, he might have died, buried alive and smothered in the sand as the storm blew the dune right over his body.

Forcing down a shudder, Link got to work. His midsection had already been mostly buried, so he was forced to kick himself out of the divot he'd made. Bending his knees, he gingerly placed both booted feet flat down. They sank a little into the sand, but held. Breathing out slowly, Link levered himself upright with a tentative push, feeling sand fall away from in torrents. The stuff had gotten everywhere, even inside his boots, where it was already irritating him.

Link coughed as he was hit with another mouthful of sand from the ever-present storm. Before that could happen again, he pulled off his long hat, pressing it against his face. It wouldn't do him any favors, choking on sand as he tried to breathe.

As he did so, he suddenly became aware that his sword was missing. With a groan of shock, Link fell back to his knees, searching one-handed for his weapon. After several minutes of fruitless search, Link was forced to give up in the face of overwhelming odds. He must have dropped it after falling unconscious, so it could practically be anywhere. On top of that, he wasn't sure if it had returned to Hylian size when he had. For all he knew, it might have remained fairy-sized, and hardly useful to him.

Link sighed.

"Well," he said to nobody in particular, "I'm in for it this time."

There was no answer, of course. He was alone. Standing again, he coughed. With slightly trembling fingers, he fumbled with his hat. He eventually managed to tie the tip of the hat to the open end, forming a crude mask of sorts. With this firmly anchored over the bridge of his nose, he could still breathe with the luxury of having two free hands.

The sky had grown brighter instead of darker during his preparations, which meant that it would soon be sunrise. Feelings of thirst arrived as Link thought of the desert in full sun. Alone, injured, weaponless, and with no water or provisionsthe Hylian winced at the hopelessness that seemed to spread though his body like black poison.

_No_. _I don't give up,_ he reminded himself. The Triforce of Courage seemed to awaken at this, and throbbed once in agreement. No matter the odds, or the futility of this, he _had_ to keep trying. It was the least he could do for himself.

Link suddenly turned his head in a random direction. _That way_, he thought automatically. _It's as good as any other way, I suppose._ Trusting to instinct, he turned his boots around, shifting weight before they began to sink again. He _had_ to make it,

With this thought firmly lodged in his mind, he trudged off in his randomly chosen direction.

*****

Sond found Kat that same morning outside of Impa's house, curled up comfortably against Timbre's lupine form. Both of them were fast asleep. Kat's head rose and fell rhymically as Timbre's snores echoed from his barrel-chest. Failing to hide a grin, Sond settled down nearby, waiting for both her friends to wake up, and wondering what had caused Kat's seeming change of heart. She didn't have to wait long.

Timbre grunted, and let out an extra-loud snore, causing Kat to flinch. Yawning, she rolled over and sat up, blinking owlishly. Her hair was mussed up from sleep, and speckled here and there with a few loose white guard-hairs. "Tim's shedding, I think," Kat mumbled, shaking her head.

"Kat?" Sond looked questioning.

"Myeah. I'm here," Kat reassured her. "Yes, _all_ of meI remember stuff now. The storm, our friends-"

"How?" Sond blurted.

Kat turned her head, looking back down at Timbre. "He did it. I dunno. Just gave me that funny look of his, said it was just him, and suddenly I remembered the first time we met." Kat rolled to her knees and looked her friend in the eye. "And thenit just all came back at once. Does that make any sense?"

"Plenty," Sond yawned. "At least you didn't have to see them in mortal peril. You've slept in, though. It's almost eleven."

"I was up at dawn," Kat argued, though her tone stayed good-natured. "And then had about ten years worth of forgotten memories crammed back into my head. I had every right."

Grinning, Sond snickered. "Should we wake Timbre up?"

"I suppose," Kat said. She reached over and tickled one of the wolf's eartips. "Hey. Wake up."

Timbre groaned and turned over, paws flailing. His ears twitched as he sought to rid himself of the irritation. "Rrmm."

"Grump," Sond commented. "Careful he doesn't chew on your hand by accident. Remember how he used to chew on stuff in his sleep?"

"Yeah," Kat said, and desisted. "Kas's cape was never the same."

Timbre curled up tighter, his nose buried in his tail like a shawl.

"Timbre," Sond said airily. "You know you missed breakfast."

The wolf's ears perked up, and he stared blearily at the both of them. "Mrr?"

"You heard me," Sond said. "It's almost lunchtime, too. Unless you plan to sleep through that too."

Timbre sat up, and was abruptly replaced by his human self, complete with tousled sleep-styled hair. "I'm up, I'm up"

"Morning sunshine," came the girls' chorus.

"Baah. You're not supposed to wake someone up when they're dreaming, y'know."

"Dreaming?"

"Yeah. And now I can't remember half of itsomething about the ocean or somethingonly it was all wrongthe water wasjust wrong. That's all I remember." Timbre trailed off thoughtfully.

"How's the shoulder?" Sond changed the subject as Timbre stretched, wincing slightly.

The youth gently ran his fingertips along the bandage, his nose wrinkling. "It still hurts, but not bad enough that I'm worried," he muttered, yawning. "Just remind me to dodge better next time."

"Well, if I'd been there, I might have been able to warn you," a fourth voice called out. A purple glow descended upon Timbre's head.

"Tael! You're alright!"

Tael frowned down as his charge. "Yeah, though I'm surprised _you're_ still in one piece"

Timbre grimaced. "Look, about the other nightI'm sorry I sent you off like thatJust lost my head, I guess."

"Well," the fairy began sternly, "Don't let it happen again, if you can manage it." Then he grinned, his better nature showing through. "Fairies have an innate sense of worry, you know."

"Are _you_ feeling better?" Sond asked the fairy.

"Yep, right as rain here, though there's still a lot of things that are foggy-"

Timbre hadn't heard of Tael's journey yet, and his eyebrows raised curiously. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing much," the fairy said airily. "Got assaulted by a psychotic fire fairy, that's allorange fellow, rather strange in the headkept yelling about setting my hair on fire."

"Pedro," Kat, Sond, and Timbre all said at once.

"Which makes sense," Kat added. "Since Chiron's out there."

"Chiron's still not in his right mind, either," Sond added in with a frown. "So for the moment, he's considered an enemy."

Tael looked at the three of them strangely. "Do you guys know each other, or something?"

Kat smiled. "Something like that," she agreed. "Where's Dink and Cyrus?"

Tael shrugged. "Stayed at the forge with Sir Vulcan."

Timbre twitched in excitement. "Yeah, is he working on the Sword?"

"Well, he's pounding and melting something down there, though for the amount of time he's been at it, I would've thought he'd given up."

"Hmm. Guess the Master Sword wasn't built in a day," Sond shrugged. "It'll be ready when it's ready. Which reminds me" Sond turned her eyes on Timbre. "Where's Link?"

"He hasn't made it back yet, then" Timbre murmured to himself, before nerving himself to look Sond directly in the eyes.

From the look in her eyes, Timbre could tell that Sond had been worrying over this for quite some time. He swallowed hastily, sorry he had no real answer to give her. "II don't know," he said finally. "We got separated, during a cave-inI dunno if Tael told you about anything that happened-"

"Only one I talked to was Lady Impa," Tael cut in. "I _think_"

"You were in a cave-in?" Sond's eyes widened, her voice raising to a shrill tone. "Where? Why?"

Timbre sat back, wincing. Her voice was making his ears hurt slightly. "To make a long story short, we found the missing part of the Sword in this boomerang, and we were running away from the witches of Twinrova. You'll remember themwell, we were headed through the catacombs of Ikana to escape the blizzard-"

"_Blizzard?!" _Both girls asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. Wow, this sounds really dumb, doesn't it?" Timbre smirked.

"Well, seeing as this kind of thing happens to us, not really," Sond admitted. "Keep going. You still haven't explained what happened."

"The catacombs suddenly caved in, and I got separated from Link and the others."

"Others?"

"Well, some of the Terminians, and Nick and Kafei." Timbre braced himself.

"Kafei!" Kat suddenly jumped to her feet. She seemed to loom over Timbre, despite her shorter stature. "Is he alright? What was he up to? How is he?" The questions streamed from her in a seemingly continuous babble.

Timbre looked a bit nervous, but tried to calm down Kat anyway. Putting hands on her shoulders, he gently sat her back down. "Kat," he said calmly, looking her in the eye. "He is very much still a part of this world."

Despite this odd choice of words, Kat did calm down. "I hope they're all okay," she said finally.

"Well, after the separation, Tael and I had to go a different way. We just happened to find a portal that led back to this continent. Spat us out near the Ranch, and from there, I headed here. Before we set off, but after the cave-in, I did have a chance to talk a little to the others, and they were all very much alive. We promised we would meet somehow in Hyrule, and if I know Link that isn't a promise he is eager to break." After saying this, Timbre sat back again and waited patiently.

Sond let this news sink in. So the last anyone had seen of Link, he'd been alive and well. But that had been some time ago, at least. Who knew what the Hylian had gotten himself into since then? She looked up and nodded once, chewing her lip. "He'll be around any day, I bet," she said finally. "And knowing him, he'll be filthy."

All three nodded and snickered a little at this, glad of something to lighten the mood.

When the door to Impa's cottage suddenly creaked loudly, it gave them all a start. Tael even went as far as to squeak and fall off of Timbre's head. The youth's reflexes caught the fairy in mid plummet, much to Tael's relief.

A shy darkened face with two glowing eyes peered at them from behind a huge, rather comical floppy hat. Aka blinked several times, then brought his head fully round the door. "H-hello," he started.

"Hey Aka, you alright there?" Kat looked a little concerned for her companion.

The Skull Kid shuffled shyly. "Y-yeah, it's just funnyafter seein' Spikes as a big statuean' now he's a living, breathing personit's kind ofodd. But cool!"

"Who's he? And who's Spikes?" Timbre looked rather confused. 

Kat giggled and flicked at a strand of dark hair. "He means you. You're the only one with spiky hair around here at the moment."

Timbre glanced once up at his hair, where Tael had resettled himself. "Oh. I see." Next thing he knew, there was suddenly a Skull Kid perched on his shoulders, and Tael had taken off again. Aka's initial shyness had quite suddenly given way.

"So Spikes," Aka started, as if he were speaking to an old friend. "Now that you're here, are you gonna save the world? Oh, I'm Aka, by the way."

Timbre shook the proffered gloved hand that waved in front of his nose. "Um, pleased to meet you, Aka. I'm Timbre."

"S'funny, I thought you were Spikes. Ah well, s'all th' same, I guess. Are you gonna go save the world, now?"

"What?"

Aka struck a valiant pose, managing to keep his balance. "Y'know, strike off boldly into the face of the enemy, win the war in the name of justice, that sort of thinghero stuff." The Skull Kid peered upside down at Timbre. "You're one of those legendary save the world types,' yes? Benz and I have a wager going. _He_ thinks you're just some common thief."

Timbre squinted, trying to discern sense from this continual tirade. "UhI'm not a thief."

"Hah! I _knew_ I was right!" Aka sounded triumphant. "So, when're you gonna save the world?"

"Uh-wait" Something was finally clicking in Timbre's head, now that it had sorted out the Skull Kid's odd manner of speaking. "Waitwere you ever at Lon Lon Ranch? Cause Talon was askin' about a Skull Kid-"

"Sure was, though before me n' Benz were-"

"Youdon't happen to live in the Lost Woods, do you?"

"Sure do. Why?"

Timbre blinked. "I thinkI remember youright when we were waking upLink and I, I meanthere was someone-no, two people – yelling about possessed statues."

Aka snickered. Now that it was in the past, the incident _was_ rather amusing to him. "Yeah, that was me and BenzSorry we didn't stay around to greet you, but you kind of gave us a bit o a start, y'know"

During this entire exchange, Kat and Sond had been shaking with silent mirth.

The little Skull Kid didn't seem to notice this. "Yeah, actually, Benz is still a little too shy to come outside. He thinks you're gonna eat him, Spikes."

"Benz?"

"He's a Deku Scrub," Sond explained with a small smile. She'd always enjoyed the company of the small plant-people. "And you know how Scrubs get along with anything with fur and teeth."

Aka nodded. "Yeah, he said you were growling all night out here."

Timbre blinked. "ErI'm not gonna eat him, or anything, really. I was just out here looking for Impa. She said to look out for her once I woke up again."

"And you got me instead," Kat smirked. "Lady Impa's around, somewhere. She'll show up when she's needed most, though. You sure your shoulder's okay?"

Timbre nodded. Even as he did so, however, a shadow fell over all of them. The youth looked up.

"Lady Impa," he said, standing. The others soon followed his lead, respectfully.

Impa nodded, apparently having been summoned by Tael, who now perched on her shoulder. "I am glad to see that you are awake," the Sheikah intoned, her crimson eyes flickering towards Kat for just a moment. "All of you."

"You knew-" Kat began.

"I did not," Impa replied smoothly. "All I knew is that your friend spoke the truth. As this is the case, there is much to be done."

"The Sword-" Timbre started.

"It will be complete in its own time," Impa said, echoing Sond's earlier sentiment. "For the moment, it is not our concern." The woman's eyes flickered towards Timbre's shoulder.

"Right," Timbre agreed, catching the meaning of that glance. "Sorry you had to find me, instead of the other way around."

A ghost of a smile seemed to flicker across the Sheikah's face, though it faded as quickly as it had appeared. "You wished to explain yourself to your friends. There is no folly in that."

"Yeah, besides," Tael piped up suddenly, "half the town would probably freak out if they saw a complete stranger looking for Impa."

The fairy had a point. These weren't exactly trusting times. Remembering his manners, Timbre bowed slightly. "I am grateful for your help, Lady, and hope that I may be able to return the favor."

"As you shall. Follow me." The Sheikah walked off sedately, deeper into the village. It was only then that he noticed another creature, following so closely to the Sheikah's heels that he hadn't noticed it before. It was small, leafy, and wore a ridiculously long cape for its size. Timbre recognized the race – Deku – though it was apparently intent on remaining completely unseen..

"That's Benz," Aka murmured, gesturing. "Guess he's still a bit shy."

"Ah." Not wanting to keep Impa waiting, Timbre grabbed his trenchcoat (he'd been using it as a pillow) and strode after the Sheikah. Tael coughed delicately, resettling on Timbre's shoulder. As he did so, Benz jumped, emitting a quiet, terrified squeak.

"Eep!" Before anyone could speak further, the Deku scuttled off with amazing speed, considering both his short legs and long cape. Before long his form had disappeared around the corner of a building, and was lost to view.

Meanwhile, Kat, Sond, and Aka contemplated following Timbre.

"Well, she didn't ask us to follow," Kat started, feeling a little left out.

"But she didn't ask us _not_ to follow, either," Sond pointed out. "So therefore, I'd say the choice was up to us."

"In that case," Aka muttered. "_I'm_ going!" He quickly hopskipped off in the same direction.

"And _I'm_ going," Sond said. "Tim owes us a full explanation of what's been going on. Like, how did they manage to get on the bad side of Twinrova? And how'd he manage to meet up with Nick and Kafei?"

"Yeah," Kat agreed, following her friend. "What do you think Tim meant by what he said – _he is very much still a part of this world _- he was awfully vague about Kafei"

"Maybe he meant Kafei was different – but still the same. It's been ten years, people grow. I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah," Kat murmured, though her thoughts betrayed her true feelings. There was a sinking feeling slowly swallowing up her stomach again, despite the joy of regained memories. All of that joy seemed so faded and superficial, without all of them there to share it. This, and her most recent revelation were causing her unease. For when he'd spoken those cryptic words to her, Timbre's eyes had almost lookedsad.

*****

_Left foot down. Shift weight forward. Lift right foot. Swing forward. Right foot down._

Shift weight forward. Lift left foot

_Swing forward-_

A continuous mantra had sprung up in Link's mind, if only for the fact that the repetitive drone kept him from stumbling and falling down face-first.

It hadn't been easy going from the start, but at least before the sun had come out, it hadn't been sowarm. The first hours before dawn hadn't been _pleasant_, certainly, but he already missed the night time, despite the cold. The sun beat down angrily on his brow, filtering brightly through the sand flinging itself about. Only one hour after sunrise, and already the weariness and grime of sweat had caked his skin like a carapace.

And then there was the thirst. Link's tongue had glued itself firmly to the roof of his parched, cracked mouth. He kept opening his mouth to cough out sand from the storm, which only blew _more_ sand into it. His eyes were full of sand as well, and his head was starting to ache from squinting so much.

Not that there was much to see except sand in every direction. Link sighed. Last time he and his friends had been here, there had been posts, flags to point the way through the treacherous sands. Although it hadn't made the desert any less perilous, at least it had given one a slight sense of security. However, this time, neither flagposts nor friends were here. Feeling suddenly very vulnerable, Link took a deep breath. _If only my friends were hereany of them_

Shading his forehead with one arm, he lifted his head and tried once again to get his bearings. Scanning the horizon had proved completely fruitless so far, but he kept trying every hour or so, hoping to see _something_ familiar on the horizon. He peered forwards again, seeing only sand. The wind suddenly picked up in his direction, and blew a scorching mass of sand right into his eyes. Cursing out loud, Link bent double, rubbing furiously at his face, which now stung. When his vision had cleared once again, he straightened, and had to distill a cry of shock.

Out there, right where the distortions of the sandstorm started making things fade out into nothing – there were two figures, wavering, but clearly _there_. Link blinked several times in a futile attempt to clear his vision, and as he did so, caught a flicker of violet hair.

"Kafei! Nick!" Somehow, amazingly, they'd managed to find him. Or was it he who had found them? At the moment, Link didn't care. He broke into a stumbling run, sand kicking up from his heels as he scrambled, yelling as he did so. Several dull pains became sharp complaints by the exercise, but he paid little attention to them. "Wait up! Nick! Kafei!"

The forms didn't seem to notice him. In fact, it almost seemed like they were fading away again-

"No! Wait!" Desperately, the Hylian tried to run even faster. Another cloud of sand blew right into his eyes, stinging them sharply and forcing him to come to a stumbling stop to rub out the offending grit. 

When he opened them again and looked up, he saw the two figures shimmer – and disappear. Link stared, and rubbed some more, but it was like they had never existed.

_Mirages_. Link thought dully, slightly angry with himself for being fooled. Of course Kafei wouldn't be out in a sun like this! He'd be invisible! _This is the Haunted Wasteland_, he reminded himself. _Full of mirages, illusions, and other untruths_. But if those mirages were beginning to fool him already – it could only mean that the delirium of the heat was beginning to take its toll.

_I can't let it win_, he thought angrily, kicking at a sand dune. _I can't stop, can't sidetrack, not for anything, no matter what I might see, or think I see_. With this thought, he trudged onward. Even his brief pause had nearly buried him again.

Minutes blended into hours, which seemed to blend into forever. The only reason Link knew he _hadn't_ been trudging along for years at a time was the fact that the sun had not yet traveled the sky. He'd been out here less than a day, and already he was starting to fail.

__

His left hand twinged painfully, though not from any wound_. Don't start being so fatalistic,_ Link thought. _The Triforce won't allow it, for one. It would be a cowardly thing to give up without trying_. So he kept doggedly on, despite his doubts.

Several more times, the illusions visited him. At first, he dismissed them mentally. But as the illusions seemed to get closer, and more real, he began having to tell them off verbally.

"Go away," he murmured dully as another specter of his lost friends seemed to sprout up from the ground. "You're not real." They faded away again, only to be replaced with more.

"Please" he murmured again. "You're not real. Leave me alone!" After that, the visions faded to mere background, vague glimpses within the deluge that may or may not have been his imagination. Maybe there _were_ people out there, if he just went that way, and-

_No!_

Link took a deep breath, aided by his facemask, and continued. The shades still followed him relentlessly. At one point, Link even thought he saw the huge hulking silhouette of a dragon's head, snaking along an easy parallel to his own walk.

"Leave me alone, Ty," he grumbled angrily. "Don't mock me like that."

The delirium was setting in, and Link desperately grabbed at any ounce of sanity he might still have. _I can'tthink straightmaybe this sand is burning out my mind as well as my body-_

He held in a sardonic laugh, wondering if one day, some intrepid traveler would come along his wasted skeleton, with nothing to identify him with other than the ragged scraps of green clothing that would hang about him.

Link's eyes unfocused, and he paused, trying to shake his head of the vision. Opening his eyes again, he stifled a scream, staring down at his hands - which were now no more than bleached white bone. Even the Triforce symbol couldn't permeate bone, and had vanished. The skeletal hands waved and clattered in front of his eyes, even as he brought them closer. Thin dried bits of cartilage held the bones together like delicate glue. Bringing them closer, he could see pockmarks in the bone, where tendon might of once been connected-

_His hands._

He nearly sank to his knees in horror, but a voice inside his head refused to allow his legs to buckle. _Stand up! That isn't real! It's just another illusion!_

His delirium continued, despite the reassuring voice. _I'm really dead, aren't I?_ _My life is just an illusion tooI'm really buried under all this sand_Link squeezed his eyes shut, but his knees remained locked.

_No. Open your eyes._

Link did so, and nerved another glance at his hands. There they were, fully fleshed and familiar, though calloused and reddened from hard times. Link's heart calmed its frantic thumping, as he realized the truth. He'd been nearly tricked again.

Gasping, Link stumbled forwards again.

"Were you really going to give up?" a voice suddenly spoke in his ear.

Link kept walking, despite the jolt that ran through him. "No," he growled back at the illusion.

It laughed, and hovered directly in front of him. "You were always the weak one when it came to fire-" The figure took on a likeness as it solidified.

Link's ire increased tenfold. "Go away, Ty. Leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? But is that what you really want?" The illusion-Ty said scornfully, in the same tone Link had always hated. It lifted its chin and shook its head. "But if that is what you wantto be totally aloneno helpno hope-"

"I said go _away!_" Link snarled, punching at the mirage as hard as he could muster.

His fist passed directly through the illusion, and it faded, smokelike, but not before uttering a parting laugh.

"Damn."

He kept walking.

It seemed like such a long time later when a four-legged shape suddenly wavered hazily in front of his eyes, posing like a frozen statue at the brink of a high dune, staring at him.

Link squinted blearily. "Tim?"

The wolf stood impassively, still unmoving.

"You're just another illusion, aren't you?" Link said sadly, the storm raging into his mouth. He choked on grit, and coughed fitfully. He suddenly didn't care whether this was another illusion or not. Just to have some company-

The wolf stared, then its ears flickered back once and it turned its back on him, trotting away.

"No, wait-" Link ran forward, side aching. "Timbre. Please"

The wolf ambled over the top of the dune, and was swallowed up as it curved over the top. A last shadow of a tail flicker, and it was gone.

_All alone_. Wearily, the Hylian kept running, hoping that the wolf would come back if he followed it long enough. Link reached the top of the dune, but of course the wolf - or the illusion - or whatever it was - was long gone.

"I'm alone." The two words were swallowed up in the sediment of the storm, and Link started shaking. With a quiet sound of despair, he realized his eyes were too dry to even shed tears. His throat seemed to close up, and his feet turned to lead weights.

"Just like Ty said. Alone. No help. No hope."

He sunk to his knees, this time he knew, for the last time, and put his head in his hands. He'd reached the last of his strength. It was now only a matter of time-

"Heh heh. Are you really that weak, boy?"

Link drew in a breath. Ganondorf now stood before him, cape swirling about his black armored body. The Gerudo King threw back his head and laughed.

"You are pitiful, boy. You haven't even the strength to weep. And you had the cheek and bile to think you could defy me? Huh. Pathetic. Without your little friends, you're nothing."

Link couldn't take it anymore. He just didn't care.

"Bastard." Struggling to his feet, Link hunched his shoulders. Involuntarily, he grabbed at his right shoulder, unsheathing a sword that was no longer there. Then he charged the Gerudo.

He passed directly though the illusion, tumbling headfirst down the top of the sand dune. Dully feeling every impact, but no longer _feeling_ it, Link closed his eyes, and was comforted in the fact he had gone down fighting to the last.

As he rolled to a stop, he landed ultimately on something quite unlike sand. Knocked senseless from the initial impact, he wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours before he realized whatever he had fallen on was alive. It wriggled and grunted, and Link felt his body being forcibly pushed upwards, as if something trapped underneath his body were trying to get out.

He wasn't dead, then.

Morbidly curious, he reached out his right hand towards the whiffling noises. Questing fingers touched fur.

It bit him.

Link's blue eyes snapped open, slightly bloodshot from the arid climate, but still clear enough to see. He stared at the pair of jaws now clamped firmly down on his forearm, feeling every tooth's pressure vividly as it dug painfully into the skin. The jaws clenched tighter, and Link saw and felt the teeth puncture his arm. Then there was a warm and moist sensation as his own blood dribbled down his arm and onto his tunic.

"Aaargh!" Some ancient fighting instinct kicked in, and suddenly he was rolling with his assailant in the sand dune, thudding his head and shoulders painfully against the ground as he attempted to shake off the toothed horror.

_What is this thing?!_

Despite the rush of adrenaline, Link was just too tired to win any match of strength. He and his attacker rolled to a stop, and the huge furry bulk pinned him down on his back, his own right arm twisted in front of him. Several drips of his own blood splattered on his forehead, and Link found himself staring upwards into a pair of stormy blue eyes. The eyes were set in a very familiar shaped face.

_It's a wolf!_

A rumbling growl from the wolf's throat reminded him of his predicament. If only there was a way to get free-

_Kick!_

Remembering some long ago given advice (though he'd hardly thought much of it at the time.), Link kicked out with his legs, his boots connecting with the lupine's stomach.

It did the trick. The wolf yelped loudly in surprise and was flung backwards, off of him. At the same instant, Link felt that awful grip loosen, and the teeth slide cleanly out of his arm. _That was foolish. It could have taken your arm with it._ This revelation made Link wonder. Why _had_ it let go at the last minute?

The wolf had hit the sand on all fours at a run, almost scampering away. It paused about ten paces away, growling to itself and coughing, as if trying to rid itself of the taste of his blood.

"That hurt, Timbe" Link murmured foolishly, though he already knew by the eyes that this creature wasn't Timbre. It wasn't any mirage either, the bloody gash on his arm bore testament to that. He seized his injured right arm, hoping it would stop bleeding soon. Sand was already collecting around the edges of the wound, encrusting it.

The wolf looked up, vague in the sandy deluge, and fixed him with an angry glare. Link shivered almost got the sense that it had been unduly embarrassed, being flattened as it had. The ears snapped back forwards, and the wolf turned to leave.

__

Desperate, Link did the only thing he could think of. "Stop!" He yelled, not even sure whether it understood Hylian. "I'm not your enemy!"

Miraculously, the wolf did pause, maybe catching the slight note of panic in his voice. It stopped in mid step, one forepaw dangling above the ground. It turned its head and fixed him with another glare, as if to say: _So, what?_

Link spoke his piece while clutching his bloody arm to him. "Look, you know I'm not an illusion, and I know you're notbut _I_ don't know the way out of this forsaken land-" Link paused, wondering if the wolf were similarly lost. "Do you?"

The lupine seemed to consider something. Its head was hung low from the blustering sand. Apparently it didn't enjoy being out here any more than he did. Finally, the wolf's head bobbed up and down once, though cautiously. A nod?

"Do you thinkyou couldshow me the way out?"

Again, it went into consideration. Or Link thought it did. He still wasn't sure it understood him. He wasn't even too sure of himself, at the moment.

The wolf did not nod this time. It suddenly jumped away, and for a moment Link felt another surge of panic.

"Wait!" He jumped upright, no small task, and hurried after the wolf before the sands swallowed it up. His fears were allayed as he noted the wolf had stopped again, looking back at him. He trudged after his apparent guide. "T-thank you."

As soon as he drew closer, though, the wolf was away again, stopping again just long enough for him to almost catch up to it again. Its distance away from him was never far enough for him to lose it, nor did it allow him to draw too close. It stared at him, unmoving and calculating as he sought to keep up. Whatever color its fur was was a mystery, with the swirling sand both in the air and in its fur, it was mismashed, into a light grayish-brown smudge in his vision.

Was it leading him out? Or further in? Maybe it was waiting for his strength to fail, until it could close in to the kill? Waves of mistrust shuddered through Link's body, until he remembered its reaction to biting his arm. It hadn't _appeared_ to like his taste. _And Timbre had never enjoyed that sort of thing, _he thought.

There was a sudden snort in front of him, and he looked up to see the wolf pawing at the ground, as if to tell him to hurry up.

The Hylian obliged his guide, picking up his boots with more ease than before. Weariness had been replaced by perseverance, and he buoyed himself on his last remaining strength, lest the desert swallow him alive.

Hope.

*****

Koume threw down her shovel with a snarl of disgust.

"I'm sick of this!" The Fire Witch raged, her hair igniting. "We've been digging day and night, since the full moon! And we haven't found a _single tunnel_ to show for our work! Just rubble!"

Kotake merely shrugged. "It wasss your idea, ssssissster."

"Well, it should have worked!" Koume looked grumpy. It wasn't like digging was physically strenuous – the spades she'd conjured were magical in that they did all the work – but having nothing to show for days' worth of effort was infuriating. Several nearby tufts of dead grass burst into flame.

Kotake's smile was hardly reassuring. "Perhapsss our effortsss are futile," she said smoothly. "But then again, perhapsss we are going about thisss the wrong way. _If_ there issss anything alive down there-"

Well, they knew there were burial grounds underground, and any walking dead had since retreated into the ruins of their eternal home. "We would sense it, I know," Koume muttered. "We didn't sense anything before, but now – I swear it on my nose - there _is _something down there, of a rather subtle magical nature, nearly invisible until one picks up on its peculiar tone. I was sure that it was the Triforce-"

Kotake concentrated, verifying her sister's words. An instant later she nodded. "But we cannot reach it. Perhapsss it iss better that we leave it at that."

"Leave it at that?" Koume's indignation rang shrilly off of the ruined canyon walls. "Sister, we're not about to _leave_ one of the world's most powerful artifacts buried under tons of _rock!_ Listen to yourself!"

"We don't even know that it really isss the Triforce. Take Ganondorf'sss own Power, for example. Every once in a while, it hasss changed itsss unique magical sssignal, perhapsss unconsssiously of itss hossst. I do not think thisss Triforce isss any different. It will not be found unlessss it ssso desires it."

"It's inanimate. It can't think for itself."

"I cannot help but feel," Kotake murmured. "That thisssss isss naught but a diversssion."

"A diversion?" The hag raised a firey eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Perhapssss, ssssomeone, against our sssson's power, issss trying to dissstract ussss from sssssomething much moreimportant."

Koume stared. "I don't get it."

The Ice Witch rolled her eyes patiently. "Lisssten to me. What if the Triforce issss no longer here? What if we are on a cold trail? What if, in fact, we are on nothing but a wild goossssse chasssse? Then, while we are away, ssssomething, or ssssomeone, issss plotting behind our backsssss. Have we been back to our headquarterssss recently? How do we _not_ know ssssomething isss not up?"

The Fire Witch considered. "Perhaps, but you have no _proof_."

The Ice Witch clutched her shovel, and started digging again. "Perhapssss we sssshould divinate."

"Agreed. The moon is out of its wax phase, and quickly waning. It should be darkened enough, tonight." Koume picked up her shovel from the ground.

"It will not be dark for ssssome time."

"Then we'll just keep digging. If when we divinate, we discover a threat to our son, then we shall abandon this effort. Or we could send Chiron to null the problem, if he's finished with hisother chores."

"He had better be," murmured the Ice Witch darkly.

"Or we could tell Ganondorf," Koume cut in suddenly.

Kotake froze. "No! I thought we'd agreed on that!"

"But our compromise hasn't exactly worked out, has it? If we'd told Ganondorf about the Heroes of Time in the first place, they'd be all dead now. Instead, thanks to your foolishness-"

"Oh, am I fool, now?"

Koume cackled. "I do believe she has made a revelation."

"Fool yourself. We don't know how powerful they really areand ssso far, they've managed to esssscape everything we've had thrown at them."

"But we dropped a canyon on them! Froze them with a blizzard! They can't possibly be alive!"

Kotake smiled grimly. "Perhapssss, but you have no _proof_."

"Don't turn my own words against me!"

"Well, if the iceberg floatsss-"

"Take that back!" Koume huffed.

The glib sibilant reply was nearly a whisper. "I offer the truth, nothing more."

"The truth about what?"

"That your sssscheme wassss a bad idea. You're jusssst too sssstubborn to admit it."

"No I'm not!"

"We probably collapsssed all of the catacombsss. If there issss anything down there, it issss going to have to be completely excavated, mossst likely."

"You can't be sure! You can't ever be sure of anything!"

"I am sssure that whatever we are doing here, isss ussselesssss."

"Then go and sulk somewhere else. But that won't do any good, either. It takes both of us to divinate, you know that."

"Don't be sssso sstubborn!"

Koume grumbled. "Old coot."

The flaming bushes suddenly extinguished, frost trickling down the charred branches at an unnatural rate. "Ssssstubborn hag."

The ice sizzled, and the ground trembled slightly as the temperature rose. "Wrinkled prune!"

The temperature fell again. "Toothlessssss harridan!"

"Yeah, well, your nose is big!"

"Yoursssss issss the sssame ssssize assss mine!"

"Well, yours is uglier!"

"Liar!"

"Liar yourself!"

More grumbling followed as the two sisters turned their backs on each other. Ice and fire intermixing was never a good thing, as the ground trembled slightly. With a double shriek, the two entities were thrown off balance, landing back to back on the ground. Kotake hissed angrily.

"The ground isss rumbling again! Now you've done it!"

"Me?!" squawked Koume. "You started it!"

"No, you did!"

"You did!"

"You!"

"You!"

The earth trembled some more, and the two sisters' bickering died quickly. The rumbling soon cut off again. Kotake sighed. "If we're not careful, we'll caussse another cave-ineven if the Triforce isss no longer there-"

"It is!"

"We'll only be prolonging thisss venture." Kotake rubbed her temples. "You and your temper, sssissster."

"_My _temper! Yours helped just as much!"

"But everyone knowsss that flame headssss have much lessss sssself-control"

_"That's it!" _Koume waved the shovel madly above her head, and the iron object suddenly burst into flame. She threw the flaming object away from her with considerable strength, considering her age. Flinging herself at her sister, she tackled Kotake low. The two witches punched, kicked, and scratched madly, each attempting to throttle the other.

Meanwhile, the flaming spade had flown away like a bullet, slamming into part of the canyon wall with a deafening detonation.

**BOOM.**

__

Alarmed, both sisters looked up from the melee. The part of the canyon wall that had exploded was now crumbling, creating a miniature landslide. Choking dust flew outwards at from the collapse, and for a moment all that could be heard was the deafening noise of the slide.

When the dust had cleared, both sisters stared. The explosion had loosened a dark hole, leading directly into the side of the canyon.

"Well," said Kotake. "Maybe that temper of yoursss isss good for ssssomething after all."

*****

Deep underground, the sound of the slide was like that of a horrible thunderstorm The ground and walls shook, and dust and loose stones rained from the ceiling. Fortunately, the caverns they had become familiar with held steady enough, thanks to the engineering and foresight of the Gorons they were now allied with.

The small settlement of Deku, human, and Goron refugees all stared upwards, the younger members crying aloud with fright, adding to the panic and cacophony. 

Miles away, the small exploration party paused in mid march. It consisted of representatives of each group: Pamela, Jim, Sonia, Rhus, the Keaton, and four Gorons. Rhus lost his balance, and tumbled ungracefully to the floor with a squeak of dismay. The Gorons quickly hunched over in a four way huddle in case of a cave-in, sheltering their smaller charges with their bulk.

As the rumbling continued, they all held their breath.

As quickly as it had started, though, the tremors stopped. Rhus peered out fearfully from behind his hands, too shocked to say anything. The others seemed similarly stunned. As the Gorons looked about broke their formation, however, they all relaxed.

"What was _that?_" Pamela finally blurted, as the last rumbles subsided.

One of the Gorons looked grave. "Nothing natural, goro."

*****

_Whew. Well, the next time I update, I will be back at school. Again, I apologize for both the lateness in these updates, and for the mean mind-trip I put Link through. As always, I welcome constructive criticism. *grins* Yep. Look for the next part soon, when things will really pick up! Later!_


	25. Chapter 24: Harmonizing

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

*****

__

Ok, I'm a dork. Really. Figures that the moment I get back to school, uproot myself and get into a totally different environment — WHAM. Suddenly the story just goes on backburner' mode for a whileWell, when you're either sick, working, or a bridesmaidAnyhow, I apologize profusely and on humbled knee for not updating sooner than I have. I know_ what to write, I just never seem to catch it at a good time, you know? Here's hoping that I'm not eviscerated by anyone for my delay. *hides*_

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 24: Harmonizing

*****

Link had to rub his eyes before he believed what he saw was not just another illusion.

It could have easily been so — despite his guide, the illusions that plagued this part of the desert still manifested themselves, and had done so at every possible moment. However, these illusions apparently were triggered for one entity alone.

_Because the illusions must form off of surface thoughts and memories — which will be different for each person that comes here._ This insight led Link to a further thought - his illusions would remain unseen by the wolf, and vice versa. It was seemingly true - whenever another shadow of Ganondorf reemerged, the wolf would walk by it, sometimes _through it_, as if it didn't exist. _Because it doesn't,_ Link reminded himself.

On the equal side, every once in a while he would see the wolf suddenly start or flinch far ahead of him. It would stop, and glance warily back at him. Noting his lack of reaction, it would soon turn and continue onwards as if nothing had happened. Idly, Link had wondered what kind of illusions unseen to him would plague his guide.

This time, however, they obviously both saw it. Far in front of him, he saw his wolf guide suddenly pause in front of — something - that stretched impossibly long in all directions, a flat, wall-like plane. It looked up, then turned to glance at him. Then, lowering its head, it started walking forward, and Link had to distill a cry of shock.

The wolf was vanishing into the barrier. By the time he realized what was going on, its forequarters had already disappeared into the wall, leaving a pair of disjointed hindquarters hovering impossibly over the sandy ground. After a moment, the hind legs also disappeared, until only the bushy tail was left. Then that too vanished with a lazy flick, and the Hylian was left blinking at himself.

Stepping up to the spot where it had gone, Link realized this wall' strongly resembled a solid construct of sand. _A barrier, maybe to keep out enemies?_ Would he be able to get through, or would he be consumed? Nerving himself, he stuck one hand through, only to find the barrier quite unsolid and passable. With a deep breath, he plunged in, eyes closed.

Suddenly, the full sun sparkled even in Link's closed eyes, dazzling him. As he opened them again and blinked owlishly, a totally new scene greeted his sight. He still stood on sandy desert ground, though much more solid. And everything had suddenly become _clear_. He could see again! How had the storm abated so quickly? Confused, Link turned his head, looking back over his shoulder. Less than four paces away, the sandstorm raged as feral as ever. And less than two paces away, the sandstorm just _stopped_. The invisible window - veil hanging behind him kept out the storm. _That's odd,_ Link thought, still squinting from the sudden full sunlight. Turning around, he peered about, trying to study his new surroundings. Sitting nearby was his lupine guide, who was sitting on its haunches. Its expression reminded him of Timbre when he was snickering.

"Well, you'd be a little bewildered too, I think," he rasped painfully at his companion. The wolf just wrinkled its nose in amusement and stood up again, gesturing with a sweep of its muzzle at the new scene. Since the sandstorm had completely vanished, it had brought with it the very clear spectacle of a building sweeping in the distance. The Hylian would have cheered, but his throat was too dry, and any complex vocalizations he made were nothing more than froglike croaks and groans, and hurt his throat.

The building was sand-scoured and blocky, appearing to be carved out of a jut of bedrock. Link was reminded architecturally of both the old Gerudo Fortress and the Spirit Temple, though this building was neither.

_OddI thought there weren't any other buildings in the Desert_

A few more steps, and the sandstorm's howls faded completely. The most Link could now hear was a dull background whisper of wind. Sand still blew up into his face from time to time, but now it didn't seem so deliberate.

They approached the building, and Link slowly started to hang back, cautious. His lupine guide pressed on, glancing back at him every two minutes or so. This minor reassurance made him feel slightly less like an intruder, though it didn't help his fatigue.

A hundred yards in front of the building, the wolf stopped, and Link halted as well. It stood there like a frozen statue, one forepaw slightly placed in front of the other as it stared at the building. Now that Link had a better look at it, he noted that its fur, though still sand-caked in places from the storm, appeared to be a very slight shade of blue-gray. In size, it wasn't quite as large in frame as Timbre, though the graceful curve to its pose made the Hylian think of a powerful spring in a rested state. Numbly his brain nagged at_something_-but he didn't dwell on it for long. It took too much effort. The wolf blinked, and it turned its head and looked directly at him.

It? _Not it. She._ Link shook his head, feeling suddenly rather faint. Where had _that_ come from? Now that he'd reached a destination, his illusion-fighting strength was draining from him. Quickly. He staggered slightly as standing upright suddenly became ten times as difficult.

The wolf didn't seem to notice this though. It (she, Link reminded himself woozily) turned her nose up towards the sky, and howled out a single note. The musical cry resonated through the air with the solemnity of a word of great importance.

Link had heard a wolf's howl before. He remembered some now long-ago nights when Timbre had disappeared for hours on end, with only the echoes of his singing' betraying his presence at all. It had been almost disquieting how _lonely_ that single melody could be. Link had never really figured out what purpose a howl served. He'd even asked Timbre once why a wolf howls, and the boy had shrugged vaguely, mumbling that a human wouldn't understand.

This wolf's singing was no less enigmatic. Still, it wasn't an unpleasant sound, though the lone note somehow made his tired heart ache a little more. _So sad__as if there should be more to it._ At the same time as the sound faded, so did his remaining strength. Link felt his knees buckle, and he folded neatly in half, sinking to his knees as fluidly as if his bones had completely melted. His vision blurred, then blackened.

The next time his senses flooded back into lucidity, the wolf was gone. Link frowned. He'd wanted to at least thank his benefactor. But as it was, he found he could no longer move. There just wasn't enough of him left to. Feeling like a wrung out sponge, Link's eyes half-closed in a futile effort. He became aware through increasing dimness that his face was nestled almost comfortably in warm grainy sand, and he turned his face to one side so he wouldn't suffocate. As he did so, he tried to see if that building was still visible.

It was, and his failing eyesight caught blurred movement coming from that direction. Several tall figures, from the look of it. His eyes widened in recognition, but even this brief action was too much for him to handle. Link's last thought before he completely lost consciousness wasn't a pleasant one.

__

Not Gerudosanything but

Then nothing.

*****

Pamela swallowed, clearing her dry throat before voicing her thoughts. "Nothingnatural?"

The Keaton's three tails wavered as it shook itself free of some rockdust spotting its yellow fur. "He's right. That wasn't just natural settling."

Jim seemed the least shaken, besides the four Gorons. Standing, he looked warily about at the tunnel they stood in, as if expecting it all to fall down at a moment's notice. "Is it-"

"It appears our presence has been noted." The Keaton sat down wearily. "Our task has just become a hundred times more urgent."

"And *squeak* a hundred times more difficult as well." Rhus added quietly.

The Keaton didn't speak. He merely nodded.

Sonia hadn't spoken yet. Though she was the smallest in size of the search party, all of her suggestions and ideas had been good ones. It had been her idea in fact to mark the passages that were considered safe' with a scratched insignia of a backwards facing Keaton pawprint, rather than simple arrows. If anyone was tracking or following them, they might be less inclined to notice such a mark's significance. 

Sonia soon recovered from the scare, though she still looked the most weary of them all. The four Gorons had meanwhile examined the tunnels ahead of them, checking for signs of faults, possible alternate routes, and safer ways of crossing the underground system. All four of them were males, and brothers. They'd introduced themselves by order of age: Shale, Granite, Mica, and the youngest, Rinku.

Shale, the eldest and most experienced, soon trudged back to the others. "Best we be off, goro. That quake wasn't anything that the earth would make by itself, so we have no way of telling if or when the next will strike, and you littles are vulnerable." Gorons had a very chipped manner of speaking, adding a grunt to the end of some sentences. They also had a habit of referring to anyone smaller then themselves as littles.' This meant the nomer applied to practically everything but other Gorons.

Pamela nodded, and stood, retrieving her lantern. The Dekus had brought with them several of the useful devices, which apparently seemed to be filled with tiny glowing fireflies. Rhus retrieved the other lantern, and followed after the stone humanoid as he trundled off down one of the larger tunnels. Not wishing to be left in the dark, the others followed. Trusting Shale's judgment, they all were silent for a while, before Jim finally broke the silence.

"So, when we find this portal, then what?"

The Keaton, who was riding on the sturdy shoulder of Shale, turned his head back towards them. In the light of Pamela's lantern, he seemed to nearly glow. "Then we call the rest to follow. Half of us can stay guarding at the portal, awaiting the others' return."

"Seems simple enough," Pamela said aloud, "But what about the — I mean, if-"

"Then we'll just have to fight them, I suppose, goro." Granite said from behind them. They all jumped slightly. For such huge and ponderous creatures, Gorons could sometimes move very quietly. "Though I don't think you littles would want that."

"Not at all," Jim said wryly. "Especially if it's against who we think it is-man, I hope Kafei and those other guys made it okay."

"I'm sure they're fine," Pamela said absently. "That Link fellow seemed determined not to fail, whatever it is he was up to."

"Link?" Shale's voice rumbled from up ahead. "Who is that?"

"An acquaintance of ours," Jim said. "Just flew in from nowhere-"

"He can fly, goro?"

"No no, not _literally_he just suddenly appeared one day with another stranger, and said he was looking for something. He was in the cave with us, but he left."

"How?" Came the Goron's question.

"Uh, he flew away." Jim answered.

"But you said he couldn't fly, goro." Shale pointed out, as if this should be obvious.

"Such manners of passage are of no real consequence. He has the Triforce of Courage," the Keaton said suddenly.

That caused both Sonia and Rhus to pause. "Really?" Rhus quietly murmured for the both of them, fumbling with the lantern and causing it to flicker.

Pamela and Jim's eyes had gone similarly wide. "H-he did?" Jim faltered, then became indignant. "Then why didn't he just blast all those Goriya away or something?"

Shaking his head, the Keaton explained. "You all expect the Triforce to be some great weapon to be flung into the face of an attacker. This is not so."

"Ganondorf seems to have a fine time blasting things," Jim mumbled, causing everyone to flinch.

The Keaton spoke very calmly. "The Triforce will manifest according to its particular attunement and to the inner desires of its current holder."

"What *squeak* do you mean?" Rhus looked interested. "It'll act *squeak* differently for every new holder?"

"In a way. Consider the possibility that a tool can have many different uses, and that not every single person will use that particular tool in exactly the same way. The world's finest sword could theoretically be used simply to chop wood or vegetables, or a writing stylus used to slit throats. It is all a matter of application."

There were several nods.

"And one must also consider the specific Triforce is use. As you all know there are three. The Triforce in question — Courage — is more inclined to be a subtle influence then say, Power."

Another wave of flinching.

"So even though Link had that kind of magical relic, it wouldn't have been used as a good weapon?" Pamela tried to see where the Keaton was leading them.

"Oh, it was certainly being _used_," the Keaton assured her. "Do you think it was mere coincidence that you and Jim decided to disobey orders, and come to their aid when the Goriya attacked?"

Pamela blinked. "Well. Maybe not. But that still doesn't answer why he just suddenly _shows up_."

"He was on a quest."

Pamela sighed, knowing this signaled a change in subject. "Alright then."

Sensing the awkwardness, Sonia suddenly looked up at Granite. "So, where were *squeak* you all before this blizzard?"

The Goron scratched his head. "Well, we were up our mountain, goro. But then it got too cold to stay, so we left."

Mica nodded and continued from his older brother's train of thought. "Years ago, there was a very long winter up in Snowhead, so long that some of us began to freeze solid, goro. We didn't want that to happen again, so we left."

Sonia nodded. "We had *squeak* to leave our swamp for many of the same reasonsbeing exiled to such a dark place" She sighed. "It is all very depressing"

"We'll be out of here soon, Sonia, and your tribe won't have to be stuck down here," Pamela reassured her.

The Deku Princess sighed. "I'm trying my best"

Rhus nodded reassuringly. "We all *squeak* think so, your Majesty.""

After that, the conversations became more or less small talk. The Keaton let himself droop slightly on his stony perch, watching them all through eyes that appeared to be eternally closed. With this semblance of sleep masking him, he allowed a small sound of amusement to ripple though him.

It had been a long time since he'd seen so many races willing to cooperate like this. Perhaps there was hope for the world after all.

*****

Timbre dozed, stretched out his full length in a patch of sun, tail flickering behind him like a fuzzy banner. His eyes were closed, but Sond knew better. She knew Timbre wasn't completely asleep. Not yet anyway.

Impa had done a very good job rebinding his shoulder, though she still insisted on keeping Timbre low-key until the wound was healed. The red potion had started the process that nature would eventually complete; the half-jar that was still left had been deemed too valuable to be used on something that wasn't lethal.

As Sond examined the string of her bow, her eye traveled down to her remaining arrows in their quiver on the ground. She could agree with that. The entire village was having to learn to cope with moderation, be it food, or water, or supplies. She herself had seen the slight frown on Kat's face as Impa told her this. As much as neither she nor Kat nor Impa wanted to think about it, the village was slowly running out of resources.

Timbre had emerged from his treatment as his lupine self — not out of grumpiness, but at Impa's request. The villagers themselves weren't expecting a sudden addition to their ranks, but they would have to get used to the idea. And the sooner they got used to his, er, talents as well, the better.

Though he didn't act like he was overly concerned, Sond could Timbre was feeling a little bit foolish, flopped out in the middle of the ground like that. After all, he'd spent so much of his time before trying to stay as unnoticeable as possible, and this was just making him the center of attention. If it had been up to him, he would've slunk off to a roof somewhere. Not exactly the greatest move for public relations.

Letting herself lean back against the tree, she let her eyelids droop, her bow slumped down at her side. Kat was still talking to Impa, and she was feeling tired. So the girl resigned herself to watching random passers-by. So far, nobody had actually said anything cross about the wolf lying in the sun, though Sond had detected a few stares. And it might have been her imagination, but she thought some of the villagers walking by had done so a bit faster than usual. A few had even given him a wide berth.

_Heh_. _I don't exactly blame them_.

Still, there wasn't any open resentment, as none challenged Impa's decision. So therefore, it would be up to the villagers to make their own conclusions.

A small group of village children arrived, apparently engrossed in a game of tag. Unlike the Kokiri games Sond had been used to, the normally loud shrieks and hollers that followed such games were oddly absent. The siege's influence had even affected the youngest of Kakariko.

Sond's brow furrowed slightly, and her grip around the bow tightened somewhat. Once she found out where Link was, she was going to go after him, and to put a stop to Chiron. _Either we make him remember, or-_

Well, she didn't exactly want to think of the alternative.

Timbre, for all of his obviousness, was being rather quiet, so the children didn't even notice him until one of them practically tripped over him. And landed square on his tail.

"Yawp!" Timbre yelped loudly and flinched.

"Yawp!" The grubby kid echoed the yelp, and scooted away. The rest of the children froze, congregating in a messy line about 3 yards away. Sond snickered. Maybe they weren't so unlike Kokiri after all. The grubby little boy who had yelped turned his head towards her.

"What is that?!" He demanded, with all the etiquette of a six-year-old. He pointed at Timbre with one finger, just so she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Sond rolled her eyes, reminding herself that this was not Mido. "That's a wolf. His name is Timbre." Crossing her arms, she smirked, as if silently challenging him.

A girl, obviously the boy's younger sister, poked her head out from behind the boy's knees. "Doe' ee bite?"

"Do _you_?" Sond's smirk widened.

The kids fell back on this information, and stared at Timbre again, who had failed to move after his initial yelp. Sond breathed through her nose, as if willing him to make some sign that he wasn't about to eat them all alive. But the wolf's chin was back on the ground. His eyes were even closed.

_Oh, great_.

The Mido-like kid had stepped forward boldly. "Well, ee ain' a Wolfos, otherwise we'd all be et' by now," he observed, and the others nodded sagely. "But ee ain' no doggy either."

Timbre's left ear twitched slightly at this. Sond snickered.

"Can I poke im?" The kid was at the questions again. Another ear twitch.

Sond realized her friend was awake, and wasn't about ready to be violent. "As long as it isn't with a stick," Sond mumbled, noting the disappointed look she was now getting.

The boy's line of sight traveled towards her quiver. "Or arrows. And don't blame me if he gets annoyed and goes away."

However, before the boy could answer, there was a giggle from behind him.

His little sister had toddled over to the wolf's prone form, and now stooped inches from his nose.

"Gah! Sis!" The grubby kid hurried over, but his sister was already moving again.

The tiny girl reached out a tentative hand, and started to scratch Timbre behind his right ear. "Impa said somethin' bad bit im," she remarked. "Bu' ee dun look too scary."

Timbre's green eyes fluttered open, and he grumbled quietly, leaning into it. The little girl giggled. "Yep, jus' like m'kitty."

This was like a signal, and the next moment Sond had with withhold her laughter as the wolf was practically surrounded by little kids. The little girl looked at the others fiercely.

"Dun' poke im! Ee's got an ouch." She gestured with her unused hand at the shoulder bandage. "See? An' jumpin' on his tail prolly din' help either."

"Well, den we gotta make im feel better, dun we?" Another girl piped up brightly.

The grubby boy added his idea. "Y'know what our Mom does when we don't feel good?"

The boy's sister stopped scratching behind Timbre's ear, and chewed on her lip while she thought. "She puts a bandage on it, an' makes us drink a potion if there's some t'spare. Then she'll make us eat veggies till th' ouch go way."

Timbre winced at the mention of vegetables, but the children took it the wrong way.

"Oh no! He's hurt again!"

"We got's t'elp im get better!"

"He needs med'ical tenshun!"

The little girl nodded, somehow becoming the authority. "If e still urts, then he needs veggies."

"I'll see if Mom has any t'spare!" The grubby boy ran off, followed by several other kids.

Timbre sat up, looking past the swarm of kids directly at Sond. She picked up the meaning of the look right away. _Help!_

A sudden voice behind Sond gave her a start. "He seems to get along well with children."

Sond nodded, not allowing herself to visibly flinch. "Dunno why, he just does."

Impa crossed her arms and looked down at Sond with something that might have been a smile. "Paternal instinct, maybe?"

Sond raised an eyebrow. The thought of Timbre as a father figure was somewhat amusing. And perplexing. "Huh?"

"According to what I've discovered about his kind — it isn't an unusual trait. He is very protective."

Sond fiddled with her bowstring again. _She was asking Tim about things like that earlier on — I wonder why? _The interview with Impa that afternoon had confused Sond slightly. While binding his wound, Impa had asked some rather unusual and cryptic questions of Timbre, who hadn't been able to answer them all too well. At least it had seemed that way.

"Tell mewhat do you know of your friend?" Impa said quietly.

"What do Iknow? You mean, what's he like?" Sond chewed her lip as Impa gave a nod. "He eats a lotand he's kind of quiet, but I dunnoWell, nobody's exactly sure where he _came_ from - I met him when he was about ten, and he was just kind of wandering aroundI don't know how much you know about everyone else, but he traveled with us a lot-"

Impa's expression bade her to continue.

When she had regathered her thoughts, she did. "At first he used to be really distant, and not always a pleasant type — not pushy, just very very standoffish - but maybe he grew on us, or maybe we grew on himsometimes he can be really stubborn, but he means well." Sond shrugged, not sure what more she should say. But her answer seemed to satisfy the Sheikah woman, whose eyes were now closed.

"Do you know the duties of the Sheikah?" Impa asked suddenly.

Sond gave it some thought. "They — you — are guardians, right? Youwatch out for people."

"A Sheikah is bound to protect those to which his or her clan has sworn fealty. In my case, that oath was to the Royal Family of Hyrule, and by context, the peoples of Hyrule itself. Though the others of my clan are long-gone, and the Kingdom ensnared by evil, I remain here, protecting those that I can."

"What does this have to do with-"

"Your friend may have a similar code."

"Code?"

"The book I read on the subject called it a geis,' but it might be a mis-translationI believe it coincides more to the inclusion of protection of one's own."

"But Tim doesn't ha-" 

"A wolf is nothing without its pack. The title can be honorary - and can extend to many things, not just others of its kinda family, friends, even a country — things that have gained the proper trust and confidence. The virtue of loyalty comes to mind — the defense of those that have earned one's respect. If one has gained that level of trust, a wolf will defend to the death those ones that he or she holds dear."

Sond became very quiet, almost as if she were looking at the scene with new eyes. Things and motives were suddenly becoming clearer with this revelation. During the interview, Impa had asked Timbre a question that she had thought rather personal: "Who would you hold dear?"

Timbre had replied after a moment's thought. "My friends," he answered, then after another moment of contemplation, "and all those who have nobody to defend them."

_This whole experience must have been awful for him_, she thought. _Losing everyone he's ever known, as if he'd never existedbut stillwould he really die for us?_

The girl blinked, feeling slightly touched, and looked up at Impa. "Hereally meant that?"

The Sheikah woman nodded. "I believe it is safe to say that he would rather die than feel a single loss - I thought it might be so, though one thing still puzzles me. His kind is thought to be long gone...why would this one suddenly appear?" She left it at that, her eyes following several children who were now running off in different directions.

"WellI've — well-" Sond stammered slightly.

The red eyes oriented on her. "Have you?"

Sond swallowed. "Besides hima long time agowe did see anotherbut I haven't — not in a long time. Who says they're all gone, anyway?"

Impa sighed. "History texts, a few that went back several hundred years to the time of the first Princess Zelda. They are vague, however."

Sond paused, waiting for the narration to continue.

Impa stared off into the sky as she recited. "'A great Cataclysm in the wilds beyond the Kingdom, a great betrayal — and the Princess was lost to an eternal sleep, despite all.'"

"All what?" Sond was perplexed. During the entire conversation, Timbre had since rolled back over and was now patiently letting the remaining children take turns patting his head.

"Not even the Sheikah texts are adamant on that," Impa said. "But it is thought that the act of betrayal refers to the complete disappearance of his kind — and the sudden appearance of Wolfos."

Sond blinked. "You don't think-"

"Your friend is an enigma," Impa observed. "But his actions and beliefs ring of the truth. Had this not been the case, I would never have allowed him to stay." The undercurrent of this statement made Sond swallow, and the bowstring under her fingers twanged audibly. 

Impa either ignored this, or cared not to comment. "But by giving his trust, he has in turn gained that same trust."

Sond breathed a sigh of relief, just in time to see the grubby boy and his cronies return with a bag carried between them. "I found some potatoes," the boy crowed. "Mom wouldn' let me ave any of ours, but there were a few in the rubbish pilethey're kind of squishy an' they got roots but I think they're still ediblethink he'll eat it?"

Timbre's head jerked up at that, and his groan was audible, even from several yards away.

Smirking, Sond decided it was clearly time to come to her friend's aid and stood up, shouldering her equipment.

*****

Nabooru stood and stared down her nose at the rather bedraggled figure the five Gerudo women bore on a spare swath of canvas sacking. The women had to wear canvas cloaks and veils themselves, especially if they were expecting to be outside for any amount of time. Blisters and sores were all that awaited any foolish to let her vanity rise above her practicality.

The inside of their fortress wasn't much, though it did offer protection from that vanity, Nabooru thought as they drew closer. The walls of their home were unyielding sandy stone, pocked and worn with the countless footsteps that had traversed them. Rubbed clean by the weavings of sand, it resembled a thieves den.

Seeing as this was the truth, it seemed rather fitting.

As the odd procession neared, Nabooru saw what they carried, and suffered a pang of distaste. _Only a boy_, the Gerudo woman thought to herself with an air of disappointment.

At first glance, the male didn't seem like much. He wore all green, with scuffled boots and tattered edges. Stringy blonde hair, mussed and caked with desert sand, fell over the rather chafed and red skin of his young-looking face, the eyes of which were tightly squeezed shut as delirium played its sultry way though his subconscious. The male's face was also stubbly with days of neglect, just adding to his illusion of boyishness. Nabooru just sighed, clicking her tongue reprovingly at him, though she knew he was completely unconscious.

"Where'd this one come from? Amaranth?"

One of the five snorted sand from behind her veil. "MiladyHeard the howlin' and went out to investigate, just in time to see thisfellow pass out right at our threshold. Dunno why that wolf decided to drag _him_ in here, but she led-"

"Where did she go?" Nabooru interrupted.

The spokeswoman, Amaranth, shrugged. "Probably chasing rabbits again."

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "Good thingI thought the stew had been a bit watery as of late" Staring down at her new guest,' she wrinkled her nose. "He stinks."

At her nod, the five let the sacking drop, and its cargo flopped none too gently on the floor. The boy groaned aloud at the abuse, and instinctively half-curled. Amaranth gave him a good nudge in the side with her stylized boot, which was curled up at the toe. "Do you think he'll survive the night? He looks like a wreck." Her tone of voice seemed to echo the universal disdain of men that her entire race shared. Then again, that was the Gerudo way.

Nabooru put a hand to her chin. "Aye, and probably a fool as well. Still, he did manage to cross the Desert" The Gerudo woman was an older member of her race, and had literally forced herself to the top of the pecking order, gaining the respect of her lesser Gerudo by means of her actions and skills. But in gaining such a position had also required other things than just good fighting and thieving skills. It also required a natural ability to lead.

The boy groaned, and stirred slightly. Nabooru's eyebrows furrowed. "He is also parched. What fool travels the wasteland without any water." She looked to Amaranth. "Give him a drink. The others may go."

Though perplexed, the younger Gerudo didn't stop to question her elder. Unstrapping the canteen at her side, she wrenched the cork free. Tipping the male's face upward, she pressed the canteen to his lips, allowing the precious fluid to trickle into his mouth.

At first, the male's gag reflex made him cough sputteringly, but after the initial shock, he began to drink greedily. Small rivulets that escaped his mouth ran down his cheeks like misplaced tears. Amaranth's brow furrowed. "A question, Milady."

"Ask."

"Why do we waste our time with him?"

"Males may seem useless, Amaranth, but they are not so. Though we sometimes would wish it that way. Wasn't our King a male?"

"And he betrayed us." Amaranth's voice dripped venom.

"Yes, but a hundred before him did not." Nabooru knelt beside the impromptu bedding, and smoothed the hair away from the boy's face, resting the back of her tan hand on his forehead. "He is burning up with fever. See that he is moved to the infirmary as soon as possible. Do we have any medicine left over from last month?"

"Maybe-"

Nabooru's eyes focused on her. "See that some is set aside. He is not badly hurt, but he has shed some blood."

Amaranth scowled. "I still do not see the point in helping him out."

"If he was led here, and he was, then there will be a reason for it. The Desert is sealed. For him to pass this way would take an incredible amount of strength, both of the body and of the mind. To let such a life waste, even one who is not our own, would be a shame. Don't you agree?"

The younger Gerudo slowly nodded. If there was one thing the Gerudos would respect, it was one who could display the strength to overcome all the obstacles of life. Nabooru half smiled. "This one has the broader shoulders and arms of a hard workerah yes-" Lifting the boy's left hand, she turned it palm upwards as if she were reading it. "See the calluses? Do they look familiar?"

Flexing back, Amaranth turned her own hand palm upwards and stared down at them with slanted eyes. "I have them as well, from sword training. In the same places, too."

Nodding, Nabooru smiled fully. "Could you deny help to a fellow swordsperson?"

"I could not," Amaranth admitted, her true red Gerudo hair falling about her as she peeled the veil from about her face. "It would be a great disrespect."

Nabooru nodded, and turned to place the boy's hand back at his side, when something caught her eye. She froze, and slowly turned the hand around until she could fully see the back of it. "Hm?"

Hearing her elder's grunt of surprise turned Amaranth's face back up. "Milady?"

Nabooru didn't answer right away. Her fingers, long and dexterous from the thieving trade, traced over the triangular symbol that seemed to burn a hole into her mind as clearly as it was burned into the back of the young man's hand. Though two of the triangles remained dark, a third shone like gold, seeming to ebb and grow with the same rhythm as its owner's heartbeat.

Amaranth looked on as a look very similar to great hunger passed over Nabooru's face.

"I believe," the elder Gerudo said, "We have found our reason."

*****

_Curses. Not only am I about a month and a half late on this, it was a SHORT chapter! Gahjust remember, if you murder me now, you'll never read the ending! *nods, hoping that makes sense* Um, I am trying to work at updating more frequently, but as always, schoolwork will take pretense, because it is schoolwork. Yah. Wow I'm tired. Ah, I'll be working on the next chapter shortly. I mean it this time! :P_


	26. Chapter 25: A Bit of Advice

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

*****

__

More chapters! I'm working on it! Really!! *looks guilty* OK, maybe I wasn'tbut it's not because I have a block or anythingit's justwell, you try an' find time to type with a ton of work due. And I was helping a friend of mine with an uber Photoshop project, and that took up a lot of time. Enough with the excuses, though. More story. Oh, and this chapter took a bit of research involving the general process of forging a swordif I've gotten it grossly wrong somehow, I would absolutely love to hear about it so I can, y'know, fix any glaring errors. I never claimed myself to be an expert on metal work, but the process is a darn neat one.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 25: A Bit of Advice

*****

_"What do you see? Did you find him?"_

"I see sands. The Desert. An endless sandstorm that forms a prison less substantial than the weakest of walls, yet binds stronger than a mountain. A prison of both the mind and the body, to try and penetrate its barrier is a test of both will and strength."

"Very poetic, Milady. But what does it mean?"

"It was made to be a place where one cannot escape from."

"A prison, then?"

"Yes. Though his situation has allowed him to penetrate the bindings, and reach the area and prisoners within. He is not aware of their situation, yet. But he will be, in time. I only hope that he will be able — no, willing — to aid them."

"But how?"

"It will all become clear in the end."

"Will he escape?"

"Yes, that prison was not meant for him. But to do so-"

"You paused just then. What did you see?"

"Somethingsomething will happen. Something terrible. I see sorrow. There will be much lost, before it is again regained."

"And then what?"

"It becomes too difficult to see."

"Is it that you cannot, or will_ not?"_

"Thisis a burden."

"It is your_ burdenif you do not, then nobody will. You must try to see."_

"But-"

"Try."

"I-II see the stars falling, though they are radiant as they fell - brighter than the sun."

"is that all you see?"

"Yes! Pleasebelieve me."

"I do. I apologize. It is true that your burden is a difficult one."

"Do you think it is possible?"

"What?"

"For the stars to drown out the sun, do you think it is possible?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe that is when our_ prison will be opened. When the stars drown out the sun."_

"Is that another vision? Or just a wish?"

"Maybe it was. Or maybe just an old regret. I tire."

"Perhaps then we should both rest."

"Yes, perhaps that would be for the better."

"Rest well, Princess."

*****

There were two figures sitting alongside each other on one of the many rooftop of Kakariko Village, despite the late hour. Below them glowed the candle-soft luminescence of windows, polygonal shapes of stark warm color washing through an otherwise blue-black landscape. Smoke rose in an even dark cloud from many of the chimneys, though they were all put to shame by the stark column emanating from the village's forge. Vulcan was still hard at work. Behind the observers, the windmill creaked and groaned as a late night chill wind blew through its canvassed blades.

That same wind rustled the spiky hair of one of the figures, and he let a breath out and turned to his companion.

"So," Timbre said finally, "How'd I do today?"

Kat stared downwards, as though she was deep in thought. "Pretty well," she said vaguely. "ThoughI didn't know you could cook."

Timbre just shrugged. After his timely rescue' from being fed old vegetables by a group of enthusiastic children, Sond had wisely offered a better alternative — soup.

And while they were at it - Impa had put in cannily — why not make soup enough for the entire village? To this idea, the children had reacted with unnatural enthusiasm and scattered to their respective houses. But before Timbre had time to protest the fact he didn't care for vegetables in soup anymore than he did raw, Sond had given him a silencing reproach.

"_This'll help the village resources,"_ she had hissed in his ear, and suddenly Timbre realized that by pooling resources, Kakariko's precious small amount of edible supply might last that much longer.

Feeling slightly reproached, Timbre had decided to help. Returning to his human self, he'd taken charge of cooking the actual soup, much to the surprise of the villagers. Timbre still wasn't sure which had startled them more: the wolf suddenly changing form, or the fact that said lupine ended up being the chef.

"Well," Timbre suddenly said, coming back into the dark night from his train of thought, "it was either me doing it or Sond. And you know how Sond and cooking missions go"

Kat flinched. "Butvegetables?"

"Hey, I don't like to eat them," Timbre protested, leaning back slightly. "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to cook them. Besides, I was hungry, and those kids would've been disappointed if I didn't eat any."

"Wellyou did really well, at least until Sond brought Epona in for the night."

Timbre flinched. As soon as the horse had arrived in the vicinity, he'd quickly made an excuse to leave, before either he or the horse did something that the village would later regret. Epona had still noticed his presence though, and cast a baleful glance in the direction of his retreat. "I swear she has it in for me."

"Who? Sond, or the horse?"

"The horseshe _knows_ better, y'know. They can smell things. Probably thinks I'm a dangerous predator, out to eat younglings."

Kat bit her lip. "So why're _you_ scared of _her_? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Timbre turned and looked at Kat with a half smirk. "Not if the horse is bigger than you."

Kat chuckled a little, though it faded quickly. "Mmm."

"Yeah." Timbre mumbled, feeling a bit awkward.

"It was good soup, though."

"I try."

Kat nodded, and noticed Timbre's head turned slightly upward, his eyes closing. "You ok?"

"Yeahjust wondering if the villagers are ever going to get over meI think I saw some of them count their children before they went near the soup."

"Really?"

Timbre just shrugged. "Prolly just my imagination, right?"

"I hope soI'd hate to think people would think that badly of someone — even-" Her voice trailed off as if she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

Kat sighed heavily, and her chin turned upwards like her friend's. She felt fortunate it wasn't their duty to keep watch tonight — tonight that was Aka and Aref's job — but she knew this solace was only temporary. It was her turn again tomorrow night.

Reflecting slightly from the glow of the village below, Timbre suddenly noticed a worried crease running along Kat's brow. His face twisted slightly into a frown. "Something on _your_ mind?"

Shrugging, Kat turned her attention back to the roof. "I was thinkingeven though its great that some of us are back togetherit just doesn't seem the same. I meanwe're all a lot different now."

"I don't think I am," Timbre said, feeling slightly stubborn.

At this, Kat looked up. "Just what happened to you, anyway? Sond mentioned it briefly, but I'm still confused."

Timbre looped the Destiny Stone around one finger, and watched it dangle, reflecting the light from below. It had returned to its inert and clear form, and hadn't changed since the last rhyme. "See this? That night of the stormLink and I were caught by itor protected, or whatever you want to call it. Whatever it was, we were completely frozen in stasis from the moment Link touched it."

"That's weird."

"Tell me about itone minute you're a really confused kid trying to find yourself out of a cavethen the next heartbeat, you're twenty and nobody remembers who you are." Timbre frowned a little. "I can deal with the agingbut losing everyone and everything like that was kind of a shock."

Kat chewed her lip, trying to think about that. "I dunno what's worsebut then againyou completely lost ten years of your life, doesn't that upset you at all?"

"Hmm? What'd you mean?"

"I mean, ten years is a lot of time, especially for a kid. I mean, don't you feel like you've missed a lot? It's like you never had the chance to grow up, y'know?"

"I did grow up, though. Remember how I used to be shorter than you? Now I'm taller."

Kat coughed. "Well, sure you _grew_, but there's a difference between _growing_ and _maturing,_ too. Doesn't the fact you lost a lot of time bother you? I meanit's like you're still ten, only you look twenty."

"Well, I suppose-"

"Tim, look at me for a second."

Though he had to willfully do it, Timbre turned and locked eyes with his friend. A serious glint flickered past her eye, then she broke the gaze. "It's true. You grew bigger, but you're still just a kid behind it all."

_Is she calling me immature? _Though a spark of annoyance flickered through his spine for an instant, Timbre knew deep down what Kat was really trying to get across. _For all that I look olderI'm still just that confused kid who followed another boy into the Lost Woods. _In the end, Timbre just shrugged. "I guesspart of me still believes I'll just wake up one day, with everything back to the way it wasbut then I remember that dreams don't really hurtand I've been hurt " He rubbed his shoulder, which twinged very slightly.

Kat looked up sharply as her friend closed his eyes again.

"I dunnowe all get older. I guess that's just something we all have to deal with. I'll catch up on things-"

"But that's stuff we should've been able to do all together, and since now all of us have grown up and apartwill it be the same as it always was, even if eventually everyone's found? That is, if everyone's still al-" Kat stopped in mid sentence, and her brow creased further.

"So far," Timbre murmured vaguely.

Kat suddenly snapped up. "That's the other thing I was thinking aboutwhat did you mean when I asked you about Kafei?"

Timbre swallowed. He'd been hoping she wouldn't bring that up. How was he supposed to explain Kafei's situation to her, especially when it wouldn't soothe her worry? When he himself didn't seem to know what was going on? "I-"

Kat looked hopefully expectant.

Timbre's voice failed, unable to say anything for fear of spoiling that instant of expectant wonder. _I hate having to do things like this_Crestfallen, Timbre finally stammered, "I-I stand by my previous statement. He is still very much a part of this world."

A wave of disappointment (anger, even?) flashed across her expression, then Kat turned her head away. He'd said the wrong thing.

"Kat-"

No answer.

Turning his head away, Timbre chewed his lip, half-considering just leaving her be. He was just starting to get up when-

"You're cruel," Kat accused with a slightly shaky voice. "You know more than you say you do, and you won't tell me, even though I'm worried sick. _What's happened to him_?"

Still unable to find a suitable answer to her plea, Timbre shook his head. "I'll let him explain that to you himself. It's not my place."

Silence reigned for a good five minutes, before Kat's voice rang out again. "Y'know, I might be wrongthere might be a lot more to growing up than just _being_ there when it happens..."

"I wasn't," Timbre murmured. "You were right, I missed it all."

Turning her head back towards him, she sighed, realizing she'd offended him. "Oh Timm'sorry, I just worry a lot sometimes, and say things. Funny thing, that"

He looked her in the eye again, and managed a rare half-smile. "Things'll come out alright in the end," Timbre murmured. "I promise."

To that statement, the Destiny Stone glowed briefly green, and Timbre realized that he had better make good on that promise.

*****

Below them both rang the sounds of change.

Benz stared in mute admiration from his perch across the forge, watching the smith's sledge rise and fall with the rhythm of a drumbeat. He'd been fascinated by the metalwork, and had been quietly observing for hours, watching the former knight's face set in a expression of quiet determination as he worked.

Initially, the Deku had rushed down here in the morning, after his scare with that — Benz shivered — _canine_, which somehow disguised itself in human form. He'd only come down here as it was the first bolt-hole he'd found, but as soon as he found out _where_ he was, he'd decided to stay. Benz himself of course hadn't chanced going near the furnace itself — open flames weren't good for him — but even as it was, the heat in the surrounding area was quite intense. The Deku shuddered a little, wondering how the Hylian could stand so close to the open furnace like that, with all that — _ugh! —_ open flame. The forge was dark save for the fire. It had to be, so that the smith could judge the heat of his work by its glow. And right now Vulcan's face was lit up by his fire, and Benz saw that his face was creased with soot marks, subtended by small wet trails where beaded sweat had washed it away.

Vulcan knew he couldn't waste any more time. The blacksmith had spent days just studying his work, muttering himself all sorts of small inaudible instructions to himself. This was understandable — it was one thing to forge a sword. It was a completely different matter altogether to do it to a Master Sword with a forge that wasn't his own.

He'd had to experiment with furnace temperature, first, and the whoosh of the bellows had for a time echoed his own chest, as if it were a giant representation of his lungs. And after his initial tests, he'd finally achieved his first task: heating the metal shards until they'd become soft enough to reform, and, after that was accomplished, retrieving the remolded pieces from the flame, hammering them together one by one and drawing the remolded metal slowly out, and folding it over and over the anvil for renewed strength. It had just recently formed into a shape that someone, with imagination, might imagine to be a weapon. Vulcan was now hammering and refining that shape, something that Benz could now recognize.

Vulcan had come a long way from that initial blade-shaped lump of metal. He'd traded off his larger sledge for one that was smaller, less noisy, and more delicate, at least as delicate as an unsubtle tool such as that _could_ be. His task since Benz had been observing had been spot-heating the metal, making it soft enough for the hammer blows to take effect. However, the length of metal now looked darker, though it had appeared red-hot when Vulcan had withdrawn it some time before. It had cooled tremendously since then, and the smith's work was clearly not yet done.

Benz shuffled uncomfortably. The forge smelled of burning things, something that had never been a pleasure of his. _That means another period into the lit furnace, pumping the bellows, then more hammering. _Although he wasn't an expert on swordsmithing (or blacksmithing at all for that matter), and the process itself seemed awfully dangerous, Benz had for some reason shown a slight interest in the craft. Or if anything, the process.

_Dunno, it's justinteresting, I supposehow you can take something that was so dead and cold and broken, and throw it into heat and almost make it alive._

Hugging his knees from his seat far away, Benz suddenly wondered where Aka had gotten to. _Probably off on that lame-brained scheme about becoming a salesman again. _Hopefully he hadn't gotten into any trouble. What was wrong with archaeology,' anyway? Not that he was worried what the Skull Kid was up to, it was just — well, if the wolf got him, that was his own problem.

Vulcan let out a huge sign, Benz let out a small squeak of surprise as the sound snapped him back to reality. The heat and smells from the forge seemed to smack back into him all at once.

Breathing out, Vulcan murmured quietly, audible for the first time that day. "There is still much work to be done."

"How long?" Benz squeaked, still a little startled. It had been many days of work already; how much longer could the smith do this?

The smith's eyes turned towards the lump of metal. Retrieving a pair of tongs, he lifted the pseudo-sword easily within its grasp, hobbled over to the forge, and replaced the metal back into it. He'd called the process normalizing.' "I don't knowI've never had to work with this kind of metal before."

Benz became curious. "What *squeak* kind is it?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what it is at _all_," Vulcan admitted, reaching over towards the side of the furnace, where the enormous bellows were propped. The smith began pumping the ponderous device, and as it wheezed, the fires within the furnace slowly began to glow again.

The effort on the smith's face was taxed, and Benz wondered how the smith still had strength after standing all day. _Especially if he can't walk_

"He'll collapse soon, if he isn't careful."

"EEP!" Benz topped snout-first onto the floor, causing the three fairies behind him to giggle slightly. Dink, who had spoken, clucked reprovingly.

"How long have you just been sitting here, _watching?_" Cyrus accused.

"Um," Benz stammered, picking himself and his tangled cape up out of an undignified heap. "What's it t'you?" he finally hissed so that the smith wouldn't overhear.

Tael and Cyrus shook their heads. "Haven't you been helping?" Cyrus finally asked.

Benz shook his head. "I"

All four turned their head towards the wheezing bellows and the smith. Vulcan's eyes were shut and his visage wore a calm expression, almost as if he were in a trance.

"He's keeping a rhythm to it," Dink murmured. "But he is tired, too."

Cyrus continued the thought. "He would've been the same way yesterday, if that Skull Kid hadn't been helping out-"

"Whaa?" Benz turned a confused gaze towards the fairies. "Aka was *squeak* here?!"

"Last night," Tael clarified, and the violet fairy hovered lower with a small jingle. "He pumped th' bellows for th' old man, kept the fires hot for im."

"Trouble is," Cyrus took over again, "th' Skull Kid's not here tonight-"

Benz remembered vaguely that Aka had volunteered for watch that night. "A-and now he's tiring himself out at his own bellows?"

All three fairies nodded. "Basically."

Feeling suddenly very guilty (why, he wondered), Benz looked back over at the smith. "An' *squeak* I've been just sitting here in a sniveling heap all day."

"Basically."

"Maybe you should offer to help?" Tael's voice said.

"Y'seeth' other villagers kind of kept their distance from Vulcan," Dink murmured. "Cause he's a newcomer too, see."

"An' one of the reasons this village is under siege-"

"-is because he's here, reforging that sword. So th' villagers give im a wide berth, cause they don' understand him."

Tael had alighted himself of Benz's left shoulder. "That's no ordinary blacksmith. No ordinary sword, either."

"I thought it *squeak* looked important," Benz mused. "I-I never knew, thoughthat it was hard work t'just make _any _sword-"

"Cause you just stole em, right?" Dink's voice came from his right shoulder.

"Er" Benz stared at the ground.

"Yeah, fairies get t'know a lot bout the people they're around," Dink remarked airily. "We're sposed to look after people, y'knowsome fairies do it by healing-"

"Some get appointed to a Kokiri-" Tael added.

"And th' rest of us just give out a little hint now and again," Cyrus added from above. "And our hint to you is to offer your help."

Benz blinked rapidly. "B-but th' fire-"

"You'll be fine. Trust us on this one."

Not too long after the fairies had left, Vulcan's eyes opened again to a small timid squeak.

"E-excuse me."

The tired smith breathed, and glanced down at the floor where the small Deku Scrub was peering shyly up at him from behind leafy bangs, two glowing eyes reflecting the heated state of his forge.

"Did you say something?"

"Um," Benz stammered again. "Thought I *squeak* could, y'knowhelp out."

*****

_Clang._

Link grunted as the sound of hammer against metal sheared through his head like a stray arrow. _Where is that coming from? _Looking about him, he could only see darkness, yet he could see his own hands in front of him. It was like he was floating in a void. A void of nothing.

Nothing, save that ringing.

_CLANG!_

Link clapped his hands over his sizable ears, crying out as the sound practically deafened him. Wincing, he sunk to one knee. "What is that?!"

**CLANG!**

It was even louder now, and it tore through his head until he was sure he would be dizzy forever. Thunderbolts of flashing lights danced in front of his vision, and he morbidly wondered how long before his ears began to bleed.

"Whatis-"

**_CLANGCLANG!_**

Link woke up in a haze of confusion.

And alone.

For one brief moment, he thought he'd gone blind, until he realized his eyes were practically glued shut. Forcing them open, he was greeted with such a massive blur that he instantly closed them again with a groan.

Coughing, he realized that he wasn't dead, at least. Somehow, this didn't seem as comforting or relieving as it should have been. A massive dry stripe ran down his throat, and when he tried to instinctively swallow, it felt like sandpaper had been forced in his mouth and then twisted several times.

"Ugh," he gurgled quietly, opening his eyes again.

He just let his eyes be for a few moments, and slowly the blur of vision became less of a blur, and more of a _somewhere_. Somewhere indoors.

He was lying on his back, on something relatively soft. Echoes from his cough rang about, making him wonder what kind of house he was in. Turning his head, his vision cleared enough to view most of the room. A line of blocky cots stretched out before him, the heads of which were leaning against a sandy-colored stone wall. He slowly realized that the cot he was in stood at the very end of this row.

_Aninfirmary?_ He sat up, confused, hoping his body would allow for it. It did, but he heard and felt enough joints groan and pop and flare to make him wince.

"You're awake at last?" A female voice called out.

Link froze, and suddenly remembered the last few minutes he'd been conscious. _Gerudos!_ A woman in Gerudo cloths sat at the far end of the row of cots. Noting him, she quietly stood and began walking towards him.

Wild-eyed, Link leapt and landed on the stone floor in a fighter's crouch. His left hand instinctively grabbed at his right shoulder, and for the second time in a row, found no sword there. "Don't come any closer!" Link half-shouted in panic. "I'm warning you!"

The Gerudo just smirked, and continued to approach. "Are you always this rude to your rescuers? Seeing the amount of foolishness you possess, this must happen to you quite often."

Stung by the insult, Link backed away, brow furrowed. "I never asked for any help," he grunted sullenly.

"You followed the wolf, did you not?" The woman pursed her lips and stared back at him, and he was forced to look her in the eye. They were a very light golden-hazel, nearly yellow, and they were set in a olive-skinned face much older than his. Though he'd never known a mother, Link suddenly felt rather childish when faced with that glare.

"I-I didn't know" he mumbled, his voice trailing off. "How did yo-"

"She lives here with the Gerudo," the woman replied, her gaze becoming more calculating. "And in accepting her help, you have also accepted _ours_."

Chagrined, Link stared down at his torn and dirty clothes. "Sorry" he intoned. "I've- justnever mind."

"I am Nabooru," the woman intoned, and Link's mind jumped, clearing out half a dozen cobwebs. He instinctively snapped to attention in recognition of the name. She raised an eyebrow. "You know of me?"

_The spellshe doesn't remember__heard_ of you beforebut weren't you in with-"

Nabooru shook her head. "We may speak of these things later. First, we must tend to your wounds, and get you cleaned up."

_We?!_ Link swallowed hastily.

She gestured down towards the floor, and Link noted a few things he hadn't before. There was a large stone basin attached to the end of the wall, in easy reach of his' cot. A similar basin was attached at intervals down the wall, to coincide with the complete row of cots. But while those basins were currently empty, and their cots unused, the basin at his feet was filled with water, and floating in the top of it was some dried bits of something dark and flaky. A rough burlap cloth was folded at the edge of the basin as well.

"Wash up," Nabooru ordered, as Link looked back up at her. She stood and began to walk away.

Still unsure whether he could trust her or not, Link stood up as well in protest. "Bu-"

The Gerudo spun on her heel, looking him directly in the eye again. "One of two things will occur: one- I will leave, and you will wash yourself up. Or two- I will have you restrained and do it myself." The eyes narrowed viciously.

Wide-eyed, Link quickly sat down again.

"I thought you would see it more favorably now," Nabooru smiled. "Despite what you may think of us, that basin does not contain acid, or poison or any other harmful substance. We aren't that dishonorable, I hope." She started away again, and this time Link watched her go. The door to the infirmary closed with a small bang, which made him flinch.

Staring down at the water, Link let his bated breath out in one big whoosh.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

*****

"_Boo_."

"GYAH!" Whirling, Kotake kicked the Stalfos full in the face, throwing a blast of chill wind after it, for good measure. The hapless skeleton flew apart, its skull bouncing with hollow _tok_ noises as it rolled down the incline of the cave floor.

Koume's echoing voice reached her sister's ear. "Another one?"

"Yessss," Kotake hissed in annoyance, regaining her balance on her hovering broom. "If it isn't a rotting Goriya corpses, it's boneheads. They don't ssssseem to ssstop, ever."

"And I thought _we_ had the monopoly on Stalfos-control," the Fire Witch muttered. "Or are these ones out of our jurisdiction?"

"Ssstallchildren, maybebut not the intelligent undead"

Picking up the Stalfos's skull, Koume shook it, and peered in its eye sockets, which had gone dull for the moment. "Intelligent? These boneheads? They don't have the brains for intelligence?"

"Ssssometimessss, it doesssn't need a brain to think, dearesssst." Kotake shook her head. "Though I could offer the thought that thosssse _with_ brainssss don't alwayssss fare any better. We're losssssst, aren't we?"

"No." Koume pinched her ugly hag face into a stubborn puss. "Why d'you say that?"

"Becaussse, you look assss disssoriented assss I feel."

"Shaddup. Ugh, icky wet dank placewhy can't the undead make their city lessleaky?" A drop of water scored right on the top of Koume's head, causing her flame hair to hiss and sputter angrily.

"Maybe if we divinated-"

"Gak!" Koume dropped the skull as it suddenly rattled to life, biting down sharply on one gnarled finger. Pinched, the Fire Witch did a small dance of agony, shaking her injured hand until the offending skull detached, clattering to the floor.

"Stupid! How bout I roast you, now?" howled Koume.

The baleful eyesockets' glow seemed to sneer at her. "_What you sseek iss no longer here._"

The skull had a hissing voice not unlike Kotake's. Offended, the Ice Witch loomed in.

"Only I may lissssp around here. What do you mean, no longer here?"

_"What he meanss,_" another even more sibilant voice answered her, "_Iss that you have no busssinesss dissturbing the ssleep of the non-living._" A gaunt, skeletal figure emerged, seemingly from the wall itself.

Kotake backpedaled, colliding with her sister. "Yeah, what do you know?" She finally said.

This skeleton was different from the ones that had been tormenting them earlier. He was taller, more wide-shouldered, and clothed in a kind of ruined splendor that spoke of an ancient fallen ruler. "_I am Igos du Ikana_," the skeleton intoned, his sibilance fading almost as he became more animated. "_I was once king here_."

"Heh, not anymore, it seems," Koume shot back. "Look, yer Majesty or whatever in the Evil Realm you want to be called, we're here after a personal object, and we aren't leaving until we find it, or its whereabouts."

"_My man spoke the truth,_" Igos stated bluntly. "_What you seek is no longer here_." The skeleton glanced about himself, looking slightly depressed as he assessed the degraded nature of the tunnel. "_You've disturbed the rest of all who dwell in the Eternal City._"

"Ssso?" Kotake hissed.

"_First you drowned the toplands in a blizzard, driving many of the living to take refuge down here. Then, not finished, you insisted on destroying my ancient empire's most sacred catacombs, defiling it with the corpses of your minions!_" Here, the skeleton kicked aside a few fallen stones, revealing a severed Goriya arm. "_What have you say for this intrusion?_"

"We just came what we were looking for," Koume stated with closed eyes. "If you don't like it, well, tough. We're under the orders of King Ganondorf-"

"_I pledge no allegiance to your King. Why have you disturbed my kingdom's rest? There is nothing for you here_."

"Listen! Stop playing stupid, and just tell us where it is?"

"_Where what is?_" Igos would have been smirking, had he been able.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb."

"_Humor me_."

Kotake rubbed her temples. She'd heard that the intelligent undead had a twisted sense of humor, but even this was beginning to grate on her. "Get _on_ with it, ssssissster."

"Fine!" Koume's hair poofed. "Where is the Triforce?"

"_Triforce?_"

"The Triforce."

"_That is a Hyrulian artifact,_" the skeleton King snapped. "_I possess no such thing_."

"I didn't say _you_ had it!" Koume growled. "Someone we werehad it. He took refuse- I mean refuge, in this dum- I mean, your Eternal City."

"_So you decided to collapse the entire area on him in order to detain your target._"

Koume smirked, spreading her hands wide. "Yep."

Kotake smacked her forehead, bruising her hand on her head jewel in the process. "Nice going."

Igos would have been scowling had he been able. "_I hardly approve of your methods,_" he remarked dryly. "_But what you seek is no longer here_."

"What?"

"_The Triforce_."

"The Triforce?"

Igos sighed. "_Yes_."

Koume and Kotake looked at each other, then back at the skeleton. "Then where is it?"

"_Not here._"

"I can see _that_!" Koume roared. "Where is it _now_, specifically?!"

"_Do I look like one of you hags' divination tools? I do not know, other than that it is gone from here. Now begone, both of you."_

Koume's voice lowered dangerously. "Now look here, bonehead. Don't go ordering us aroundwe're the Twinrova sisters!"

_"And at the moment, you are gravely outnumbered,_" Igos observed quietly.

Kotake's eyes rolled around in their bulbous sockets. Soundlessly, apparently during their exchange with the King, skeletons had emerged from the side tunnels and cracks in the walls. They packed shoulder to shoulder, grim and motionless save for the glowing eye sockets, which glimmered like twin opals set into the face of every deathless soldier.

And that was a _lot_ of glowing eyes.

Koume and Kotake both swallowed, despite their safe' position, hovering on broomstick.

King Igos du Ikana stared down his nonexistent nose at the both of them. "_Get out._"

Kotake and Koume both whirled on their brooms. "We'll go," Koume snapped, "but only because the Triforce we thought was here isn't. Not because your measly army is here, you got that?"

Someone's femur flew through the air like a javelin, swatting the Fire Witch soundly across the backside. With a screech, she shot down the tunnel, her sister Kotake close behind her..

Igos watched them go, and would have smiled if he could.

"Sleep safe, Eternal City. Your deathless army still fulfils its oath."

The moment they were outside, Kotake let loose with a string of curses.

"I _told_ you there wassss nothing down there!"

Koume was rubbing her bottom, and turned a look of pure venom upon her other half. Opening her mouth, an even less reputable string of curses flung themselves into the night.

"Heh, I wassssn't aware that one could do that, considering the sssize of Death Mountain."

"Idiot!"

"Idiot yourssself. Well, now what do we do?"

The response was sullen. "Divinate."

"Ahh, for once we ssshow sssome sssenssse. Very well. We divinate."

*****

_Well, here it is. Call it an early Christmas/winter holiday present, if you will. And again, I apologize for my workload. While I was writing this, though, this fanfic turned one year old. Happy Birthday to it, I guess. Some more bit trivia for you: the day I completed this chapter, I finally beat Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, after attempting the feat for nearly a decade. Must've been the Lord of the Rings movie or something. I'll admit, the Igos du Ikana scene was very slightly influenced by that movie, even though I had the idea before I saw the movie. I might have to alter this chapter a bit, if things didn't quite end up the way I felt they should. The forge scene being a big offender. Well, that's all for now!_


	27. Chapter 26: Imprisonment

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

*****

__

Here I am, here I go! It's about time I had another chapter with some action in it, though in this case I felt the battle was, rather sadly, one-sided. Comeuppances will be brought, though. Oh, and due to my erratic schedule of updates, Sond and I have cooperatively stared a community, so readers can know what we're up to. I'll append the address to that at the end of the chapter, in a lame attempt to make you read the chapter. See, a kind of reward' thingy. Or something. I dunno.

*****

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 26: Imprisonment

*****

"Stand before me, male."

Link couldn't help but shuffle uncomfortably as he found himself before what he could only label humorlessly as a gaggle of Gerudo. Some, like Nabooru, sat in front of him, with what appeared to be identical twin bodyguards on either side of her. The Gerudo leader herself sat, legs crossed primly on a carved wooden seat that somehow denoted one of status without implying over-indulgence.

Link wanted to smirk, but decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. He was surrounded by females. He was on dangerous ground.

_Very_ dangerous ground. And not just because they were warriors.

The male's neck hairs prickled like ice shards as he felt the incisive fire-eyed gazes of all the lesser Gerudo behind him. Although he currently couldn't _see_ them, he felt himself flush slightly. He didn't dare turn around to look at them, afraid of what expressions he might actually witness. He'd heard enough tales of those unfortunate (or fortunate, depending on the viewpoint) enough to be kidnapped and then subsequently subjected to Gerudohospitality. Although he'd been young at the time, he'd been old enough to somewhat understand what that could imply. And knowing that, he wasn't exactly sure which category to put himself into, yet.

He, and with him the entire contingent of thief-women, was currently situated in the largest room in the complex: the mess hall. The ceiling was slightly higher than it had been in the infirmary, and was shored up by long rafters. The floor was smooth and rubbed raw, though a few carpets lined certain parts, probably to improve traction. The hall was sparse, furnished with angular stone benches and tables, also rubbed smooth with continuous use. There was little to no evidence of anything made of wood, which made sense in a desert. But it only made Link feel all the more foreign.

Nabooru's eyes were still on him, and he tried to swallow without moving too much. After having been given the opportunity to clean his wounds (thankfully by himself), a lesser guard had arrived, curtly requested him to follow her, and started walking. Link had tried to appear as dignified as possible as he entered the contingent's presence, but he was finding it very difficult, under the stare of the matron Nabooru and her followers. Those gazes, though some of them were quite curious (_too_ curious, for his comfort), clearly labeled him as alien, an intruder, and that he and his maleness clearly did not belong. This only made the pit in his stomach more agitated.

"So." Nabooru said, as if she were about to proclaim sentence on him.

Link opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better of it.

"Huh, what is this skinny rabbit the hunters have brought us?" he heard someone murmur behind his back. This comment was greeted by a roar of laughter that make Link's sunburned face glow bright crimson with embarrassment and temper.

"_Silence!_" Nabooru didn't exactly shout, but the word echoed sharply about the room, stinging the ears all the same. The laughter died instantly. Nabooru apparently commanded a lot of respect as leader. "Now," said the Gerudo, her eyes riveting behind his shoulder, "I will ask the male his business here. Will he answer?"

The eyes focused back on his face. He took a deep breath, not exactly sure how to explain himself. "I-I beg pardon, if I have intruded-"

"Will he answer?"

The retort seemed to hit him as sharply as if she'd shot him with a bow and arrow. _Uh-oh_. The awkwardness seemed to be affecting his tongue, now. "Y-yes, he will." He finally stammered out.

Apparently this had been the right answer, as Nabooru sat back, her posture becoming much more relaxed. Crossing her legs, she nodded. "Speak then of this, stranger. Tell us his story."

This last statement nearly puzzled him, until he recalled a half-forgotten Gerudo custom. When speaking formally amongst strangers, he remembered, males often had to refer to themselves in the third person. Drawing up any courage he had left (apparently that virtue was useful in things other than battle), Link drew himself to his full height, and tried to keep his voice as even as possible. "He was separated from his companions on a long journey," he stated clearly. "He found himself in the Desert, and became lost."

"And from there he was found?" the Gerudo leader asked.

"Yes."

"He is a warrior, yes?"

"I-He is."

"Where then, is his weapon?"

Link swallowed, feeling foolish. "Lost, I fear."

The eyes narrowed. "And why would a warrior find himself in the Desert? Does he not know that it is death ordained to attempt it?"

"It wasn't his plan to enter it."

"And yet he found himself there despite this?"

"Yes."

There were muffled sounds, as if the Gerudos behind him were murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Though Nabooru's brow furrowed slightly in annoyance, she didn't silence them with words this time. She merely waved her right hand briefly, and the sounds quickly ceased. As she affixed him with her most intense gaze yet, Link froze, feeling pinned, as if those eyes were actually bindings about his legs.

"The warrior, he has possession of a most important artifact, does he not?"

This last accusation made his indignation flare up, and he lost his concentration. For a moment, he almost mis-interpreted her words, and flushed horribly. Remembering the fact he was the only male in the room suddenly made him nervous. "What? I don't know what you're talking ab-"

Nabooru's eyes focused on him-but not on his face. He watched, eyes slowly widening as her eyes slowly settled themselves on his left hand.

"The Triforce, male. Its mark is clearly shown upon your left hand."

_Even worse, then! _Link swallowed, unsure of what to say in response to this, third person or no. The voices behind him started up again, and this time, the Hylian was unable to keep his head from turning. A squadron of forty Gerudo stared back at him, all fire-haired, copper-skinned, yellow-eyed, some with scimitars drawn and scowls on their faces. Suddenly, he very much missed Sond. He glared back at the women, sick of the way he was being treated.

"I apologize for my intrusion," he finally said in his clearest voice. "It was never my plan to disturb the Gerudo."

"Yet here he is, mistake or not. Face me." Link did so, and found Nabooru's face still calm, despite any breach of custom. "Here you are, and with you, the Triforce of Courage."

"How did yo-"

"Because there are only Three, the one with Power in the hand of the King, and the one with Wisdom locked away where no sight from this world can penetrate. So it is that the third, the one with Courage, thought lost in time, is found again."

"If you're in allegiance with Ganondorf-" he started, preparing himself for the worst. His muscles, still weary from his previous injuries, strained painfully as they suddenly tensed.

"I see you are a warrior, though a foolish one." Nabooru said, smiling. "Would you fight all of us, despite your overwhelming odds?"

"I would," Link said with gritted teeth. "I fight against Ganondorf's rule," he added fiercely, feeling reckless. He curbed his tongue, not ready to speak any more on the subject, just in case.

"Well said, then. You do carry Courage within you." Nabooru stood, and with her, the entire room. "Warrior who apposes the King, we represent all of those left behind when the King took power from the Hylian Royal Family."

"L-left behind?" Incredulousness was replaced by confusion.

"Indeed," Nabooru stated, stepping down from her high chair. Although her underlings said nothing, Link felt the air move about him as they stiffened. Their leader took no notice of this, drawing closer to the only male in the room. Link drew back slightly. Nabooru's eyes were strangely hooded, but she was staring at him as if he were an equal, not an object.

"The Desert was sealed," she said, as if beginning a long story. "When the King of the Gerudos left his own kingdom forever, he took only those completely loyal to him. Those whom he did not find fit to rule alongside him were left, and the Desert sealed up around them. They were cursed to this ever-stormy wasteland, never to see the green fields of Hyrule or the sea ever again."

Link stared back, unsure of how trustworthy this woman was. _She's speaking as if she's rehearsed this for a long time,_ he thought. _But she's a thief, and a Gerudo. And female, to boot. I can't just trust her, no matter what she might have said or done. For all I know, she might just be trying to get the Triforce._

Or something else.

"what does this have to do with me?" He finally said, confident that he would no longer be rebuked for breaching custom.

He was right. "The seal was put in place by the witches Twinrova, and we were left here to rot. The witches are powerful, and their seal is impossible to penetrate. No womanor mancan pass."

Link thought this over, until his mind hit a snag — "If that's the case, how did I get here? And how did-" Link realized he didn't know the name of his rescuer in mid-sentence.

Nabooru shrugged. "We are not sure how you passed. Your rescuer passed because she is not human."

_Heh, foiled by a loophole._ Link sardonically grinned inwardly. _Those witches probably would be pretty mad if they knew that._

"But if _you_ passed the seal once, you may be able to do it again. And perhaps-"

"What do you mean, do it again?" Link arched a moody eyebrow.

"The key to the seal lies somewhere deep in the Wasteland, guarded by the witches' stronghold. However, to reach the seal and dispel it, one needs to pass _through_ it."Then why don't you send-"

"She can pass, however, she cannot dispel the seal."

"Then wha-" _Uh oh._ Link swallowed, and stared. "Youyou don't think _I'm_ able to break this seal, do you?"

"You have the Triforce." Nabooru nodded. "I believe it to be so. This may be what allowed you to come here in the first place."

_So that was what they wanted_. Link breathed out, relieved and dismayed at the same time. They wanted _him_ to go and break the seal — somehow — because of who he was — no, because of what he possessed.

Nabooru spoke again. "Therefore, the Gerudo request that you would attempt the seal."

Link looked around at all the Gerudo, who were all staring at him with a kind of curiosity mixed with respect that made him cringe. He hated letting people down. Nabooru inclined her head.

Inside, Link seethed. He didn't trust the Gerudo. He had no reason to, save that they had not yet caused him any harm. _But that doesn't mean anything_, he thought to himself. _They might just throw me out the moment my purpose is fulfilled_. Wasn't that what spiders did?

A sudden burning sensation on his left hand made his brows furrow. _The Triforce doesn't even like this__and_ I_ certainly don't. Therefore-_

Link took a deep breath. "No," he said finally.

Nabooru's face twitched very slightly. "If there is any reward you request-"

"No, no, I can't," Link said. "Even if you _say_ you are against Ganondorf, even if you did rescue me — I cannot trust you, I'm sorry. My quest is much too important to risk going off-"

"And what would that quest be?" Nabooru almost purred.

Link was resolute. _Can't trust them_"It is none of your business," he said in a hard voice.

"That is unfortunate," Nabooru said in a similar tone, walking back to her seat. She reclined, waving to her two bodyguards at the same time. They suddenly advanced like well-oiled machines. "For you see, because you have not yet decided to help us, I must hold you prisoner."

"What?" The blond flinched, as a third guard he was completely unaware of suddenly clasped him from behind. He felt calculatingly cold fingers suddenly depress into the back of his neck, and his legs buckled. 

_A pressure point! Ican't move! _The two bodyguards caught him roughly under each arm, saving him from an ignomious fall. Though it seemed they would have rather dropped him than save his embarrassment.

The back of his hand burned again, but Link ignored it, staring rebelliously back at Nabooru. "You've got no right to do this-"

"I do understand that I have _every_ right to do this, male," she replied smoothly. "By Gerudo law, you are a male, and an intruder, and you fell at our threshold - therefore, you are now our prisoner. Of course I would be more than happy to set you freebut only if you agreed to my request."

"No!"

"Perhaps a few days' imprisonment will change your opinion."

Link just glared. The Gerudo leader laughed quietly.

"Maybe longer than that, then. No matter, we can be patient. We've waited ten years already, after all"

"You can't do this to me!"

Nabooru just shrugged at this shout of rage. "I can, male. And I have. Enjoy your stay."

These sardonic words hit like a blow to the face, and suddenly the Hylian realized the situation he was finding himself in. Link calmed as desperation replaced anger and shock. "Look, it's not that I don't _want_ to helpit's just I have a responsibility — wellto others. And I'm the only one who can help them. Please."

The Gerudo leader sadly shook her head. "I really must apologize, then. You have your priorities, and this I respect, but given the opportunity for freedom you now provide for my people, I cannot simply allow you to slip through our fingers. I, too, have my responsibilities to others. I thought you would be more understanding of that." There was an actual tone of regret in her voice, though as the guards walked — make that dragged - him out of the hall, this emotion was not reflected on the faces of the lesser Gerudo.

Link swallowed. He had a feeling that if they'd had their way, he'd be dead or worse by now.

**

He was roughly thrown into a dark room, colliding with something before skidding forcibly into the cold stone ground. The barred door slammed shut behind him, and he heard the sounds of a bolt being slid into place.

Link didn't even have time to collect his equilibrium, when he suddenly felt both his shoulders grasped by whatever he'd collided with. Panic slapped him like a whiplash, making his back arch.

"Gyah! Get off!" Link flailed, ripping himself away from the touch. Although his limbs were still rather limp and numb from the pressure point, he managed to strike his assailant several times, and tear away from-

"Ow! Ow! Oy, mate, calm do' a bit, will ya?"

The familiar accent made Link stop in mid punch. "N-Nick?"

He heard a pause, as if the owner of the voice had grinned sardonically.

"On'ly one bout, eh? Righ'?"

Rubbing his shoulder, Link rocked onto his knees, which felt rather scabbed. "What're _you_ doing here?" He asked bluntly, still too flabbergasted to be surprised. "And where's Kafei?"

"I'm here too," came the quiet solid voice, from somewhere in the corner. As Link's vision got used to the dark, he made out a faint outline or two. Apparently both Nick and Kafei had arrived here, and were no longer fairies to boot.

"Well, that answers that questionwhy are you _both_ here?"

Nick's shroud seemed to shrug noncommittally. "Tried t'find elp, t'find _you_," he stated. "Saw y' go down wi' th' Guay, in th' san'storm"

"Tatl was rather upset, and we tried our best to look for you," Kafei explained further. "But there's no way to see _anything_ in that desertand we were almost out of ideas, when we saw this place."

"Sowe lan'ed ere."

"_that_ was a bad idea" Link muttered.

"A' th' time, we din' ave much've th' option, did we?" Nick snapped back. "Sheesh, y'try an' actually _do _somethin'" the Volcanian's accent thickened considerably, until Link couldn't understand him anymore.

Link chewed his lip, and took a deep breath. "Ok, sorry about thatI would've done the same thing. I'm assuming that the Gerudo didn't take very kindly to you, either?"

"Nope," Kafei said. "They were kind of _intrigued_, though.that we'd somehow made it though their barrier-"

"Not theirs, actuallyI'll explain later," Link added.

"Well, the short of it was that we ended up in hereand we've been here a while-hard to tell without too much lighta few days, maybe."

"'Least we're fed," Nick grumbled, apparently accepting the apology. "Though I dun' like thislike we's been _penned_, y'knowuntil they need us, any'ow." Nick had never been to Gerudo Valley before, as he'd been absent from their group the time that everyone had gone. But he, too, had heardstories.

All three didn't say anything more until Link changed the subject. "So, where's Tatl?"

Kafei's voice lowered confidentially, in case they were overheard. "She wasn't caught with us, we split up right before."

Link found a wall, and leaned back with a groan. _With any hope, she's gone for helpeven if she made it there in a day, that's still a long journey for anyone to respond, plus the fact this desert seems to be impenetrable unless under odd circumstances_That reminded himguess she was right about the seal," he mused aloud.

"Oro?"

Link turned his head in Nick's direction. "Nabooru told me a bit about this place's position before she chucked me in here. She said the desert was sealed by Twinrova, and that it was impassable to humans."

"_Just_ humans? Rather odd," Kafei remarked. "Still, if the witches were trying for a seal as powerful as thisthey would probably consider narrowing its focus to conserve power."

"Hm? Where's this coming from?"

"WellPamela's father had a small stint with mage-study a while back, so I picked up a few lores here and there," Kafei mused quietly. "Seals are especially tricky. They're immensely complex to make, and rough in the upkeep, so any seal-maker'll try and narrow a seal's focus as much as possible, to keep it economical. Better to have a strong seal with a specialty, than a big broad one that drains all your magic and could be more easily broken."

"So apparently non-humans don't have trouble passing through," Link said. "So it wasn't the Triforce after allit was just the fact we _weren't_ human when we came through."

"Wai'they know bout th' Triforce? Ow?" Nick cut in, sounding alarmed.

Link stared at the back of his hand, which was glowing dimly. "Dunnoshe just _knew_. Nabooru, I mean. It was kind of creepyugh." Link made a face as his hand started throbbing again.

"Something up?"

"Probably notjust a twinge. Anyhow, any thoughts as to get out of here?"

Kafei grunted. "I don't even know what time of _day_ it is, let alone the way out."

Link's fist painfully ground itself into the wall. "Damn."

"If'n y'though there we're a easy way outta ere, sorry t' burst y'dream," Nick drawled.

Link pulled his hat over his eyes. "I'm jus' plain exhausted, that's all," he said. And he was, and aching to boot. Although the medicine and wash had soothed his wounds a little, they still stung. He'd noted that the wolfbite on his arm had been neatly bandaged at some point, probably while he was unconscious. He groaned. As much as he hated being a prisoner in a strange place, he knew the best thing he could do for himself at the moment was sleep.

Though seeing he'd been through in the past few days, he was sure all he could look forward to were more dreams of disorienting clangs. He pressed fingers against the back of his throbbing hand, and tried not to think about it as he tried to sleep.

*****

There was a reason that Link's hand was throbbing, though he himself didn't know why. That reason currently was soaring closer and closer along the eastern Hyrulian shores.

And he wasn't the only one.

Ganondorf had spied the dragon more than a day ago, hardly even a shadow in the sky, skimming the waves below it like a seabird. But the Gerudo prided himself in being perceptive, and the moment he identified his quarry, he'd given full out chase.

_That's the one that devoured my stallion_!

A lust for vengeance had drawn him towards the flying creature like a magnet, and he'd made his presence fully known as he'd charged.

The red dragon, of course, had right away tried to avoid him, probably because it feared what retribution Ganondorf might bring. So, predictably, it had abruptly spun off its original course, and flown away at top speed in an attempt to evade the Gerudo who flew on his undead steed.

However, Ganondorf was relentless. He wasn't ready to let anything go without undue punishment — and in this case, the lesson would be a harsh one for the dragon.

He'd flown directly at the red-winged creature, powering up a blast. His first blow had landed square on its nose, and the dragon had turned in rage.

It had a lot of spunk, he'd give it that. But it clearly was callow and inexperienced. At first, it had tried in vain to fight back, though defensively. Its main train of thought was still obviously tuned into getting away. Ganondorf denied it that privilege.

So it was he'd forced the thing to stay airborne since he'd spotted it, nearly two days ago now. Whenever it tried to circle to land or veer away, he was there, herding it back up into the sky with tiny but painful red shocks of Power — hardly even bites — to keep it from getting any rest. Part of his plan involved trying to exhaust it as much as possible.

Ganondorf knew that dragons didn't tire easily — unless they were forced to exert themselves without the proper energy. If this dragon wasn't able to regain that energy — be it through rest, feeding, or whatever — then it would tire even more quickly.

And just to make sure it _would_ tire when he wanted it to, he'd reminded it of its plight with a few moderately strong blows to its nose, again care of the Triforce of Power.

One night and day without rest didn't bother Ganondorf too badly — he could stand it — and his steed was as tireless as it was undead. The only loser in this waiting game would be the red dragon. _His_ dragon, now.

It wasn't as if the dragon was even that old, anyway — for all its huge size, Ganondorf figured that it was probably only into young adulthood, not even old enough to have yet secured a mate. Which would explain why he had initially seen it with that older male, as opposed to with a mate of its own.

Ganondorf had kept a sharp eye out for the silver dragon, but it hadn't reappeared, even when he'd begun his campaign to punish its younger sibling. _Maybe I did manage to make that last blow fatal_, Ganondorf thought smugly. _Good._

He spurred his lich to wing alongside the quarry. From nose to tail, the creature was at least 45 meters long, and it's humongous wingspread spanned more than twice that length. Although the wings were its main source of propulsion through the air, the entire dragon's body undulated as if it were swimming rather than flying.

The pied black and white mane (unique, Ganondorf thought) streamed backwards from the wind force, waving erratically amongst the two curved horns on either side of its head.

As the lich steed drew level with the dragon's eyes, Ganondorf saw himself reflected in that morass of reddish-violet. From this close, he could even see the slit-lined pupil dilating as it tried to focus better on him.

Ganondorf just smiled. _Magnificent. Especially when I break it in as my new mount_.

As if reading his mind, the dragon suddenly squawked, twisted and snapped at his tormentor with long bared teeth. Laughing uproariously, Ganondorf evaded the expected attack, and gave the dragon another shock to its nose for its expense.

It roared in complete maddened temper, and veered away, closing its wings into a death-dive. It was trying to escape again.

"No you don't," Ganondorf chided, and stretched out a fist. He _could_ try and control the entire dragon's body at once if he so desired, but he felt it more interesting to see how much control he could exert with as little effort as possible.

As it was, one wing was sufficient. Mentally grasping it, Ganondorf pulled his fist back as if he were yanking something.

The red aura surrounded the dragon's left wing, and twisted it upwards in a similar motion. The dragon screeched, tumbled slightly, but managed to regain its balance and remain airborne.

_Good. I don't want you falling yet_

Hyrule proper was already drawing close enough for Ganondorf to set sights on his quarry's ultimate destination, and new pen. Rising in the distance, still not clear enough to see completely, was Death Mountain.

It had once been the home of the rock-eating Gorons, but they'd long since fled to the north of Hyrule, nearly coincidentally with the advent of Ganondorf's reign.

_Pity they're all gone_, thought the King. _I could have fed some to my new pet._

It was growing dark again, the end of the second day had come. The King looked up for a quiet moment, contemplating the stars. They'd been behaving as of late, much to his contentment. No more brightening during the day, or flashing during the night. It still made him slightly curious as to why it was occurring, or, if were just his imagination, why he'd come to such a fancy.

Though both fliers were chasing the sunset, the sun was inevitably sinking, plunging the world behind them into dark, and the skies before them into a brand of pale orange-yellows, marred only by the bandings of clouds, which in highlight appeared to be made of gold.

_Just like the Golden Land's sky, when I first arrived_, Ganondorf mused. _Though it only too quickly turned black._

Ganondorf noted his position. _Near the woodsit might try and escape by force landing in the Field, though. _With this idea in mind, the King forced his quarry to lower altitude. Directing his steed to pull higher than the dragon, Ganondorf charged another blast. The flaming batwings of his temporary steed folded inwards, and the King dove elegantly, his fist crackling with Power.

The dragon screeched and bit backwards as it felt the rancid claws of the lich horse scratch against its red scales. Predictably, it descended, trying to rid itself of the unwanted contact.

Part of it was a bluff, on the Gerudo's part. The dragon's scales were far too tough for Ganondorf to want to have to chisel though them to cause the creature pain, but it did serve him to know that the dragon was now afraid of his touch. _All the better._

Nowto start its first lesson

Below them both, the Lost Woods had slipped under like a massive green-fringed cloud. Ganondorf descended his steed for another touch onto the dragon's back. He wanted to show it just how much control he could muster over it, before he finalized the capture.

The dragon was now forced to fly so low that its wingtips were clipping some of the higher branches, sending whirlwinds of leaves up with every stroke. Its head turned back and forth, both eyes darting wildly as it panicked, looking for an avenue of escape.

_No. Lower. _Ganondorf reached out again, and focusing his Power on the dragon's back, gave it a little _push_.

The dragon descended onto the treetops belly first with a deafening screech, and Ganondorf had to hastily shield himself from the stray branches and boughs that threw themselves up at him from the impact. But the extra use of Power was worth it, for the lesson it was teaching.

The dragon's snout crashed through treetops, causing it to flinch as branches, boughs, and sometimes entire trunks were bulldozed painfully into its face. The dragon wavered, and probably would have completed a full deadly somersault followed by crash landing into the Lost Woods itself had Ganondorf not used his same Power to pull the dragon back up out of its death-plunge. Disoriented, the red dragon wheeled in midair, snapping at nothing as it felt itself driven back up into the sky. A long, weary, angry roar escaped its throat, filling the twilight with a kind of sad echo, as if it were cursing its tormenter.

The Gerudo King just smiled. He wasn't done yet.

*****

The red dragon's roar was so loud that it was heard clearly even in places as far away as Castle Town and Kakariko Village. It jolted Timbre straight out of a relaxed position, causing him to land stiffly on all fours, bristling and snarling from alarm.

Kat drew back, startled both by her friend and by the sound. They were on watch that night, true, but it was hard to keep calm if one heard a noise and wasn't sure _were_ it came from. But both of them recognized the sound, if not at least fundamentally.

"W-what?" Kat murmured dully, not understanding why she'd suddenly hear a dragon's roar, and from so close.

Dink, who was clinging to Kat's shoulder, shuddered. "That isn't good."

Meanwhile, Timbre had seemingly frozen completely, both his ears cupped forward, and his tail stiffly bristled behind him. Kat turned to her friend just in time to see him leap away like a creature possessed.

"Tim? Where are you _going?! _Tim!"

Timbre didn't seem to hear her, as he bounded madly past the tree in the square, and with a phenomenal set of leaps, alighted up on the roof of the forge. There, eerily silhouetted by the darkening sky, he threw back his head and howled, loudly.

If the village hadn't been alerted by the initial dragon's roar, this second, though different signal, certainly did. People were soon piling out of their houses, fearfully peeking around doorjambs, trying to block their children from spilling out of doors into the twilight.

As Kat stood, still dutifully trying to locate the sound, Sond came running up, the blue fairy Cyrus clinging to a stray strand of her hair.

"Kat, was that-"

"Yeah," Kat murmured quietly. "It was. If I wasn't convinced myself, than Timbre just did. That's definitely a dragon."

"Where's it coming from?"

"Don't know, I can't tell."

Sond's hushed voice soon whispered back, confirming that she and Kat were currently thinking the same thing. "Do you think its-"

"I wouldn't knowdragons might just all sound the same. And even if it was himor-"

"If they didn't remember anythingoh Nayruthey could be-"

Kat bit her lip. "Tell everyone to get indoors. _Now_."

Sond nodded, and turned back towards the villagers, who were now peering upwards as if expecting rain.. "Everyone, _get indoors_! There's nothing you can do to protect yourselves otherwise."

The villagers muttered amongst themselves, sounding like arguing Guays in their growing panic.

"Tol' you there was bad luck there," Sond heard someone mutter.

"All started when that cripple smith came"

"Aye, she came outta nowhere-"

"An' that _beast_ of theirs"

"Bringin' sorts've troubles that Gerudothose ghosts"

"How do we know _they_ didn't bring-"

A shadow emerged suddenly from amongst them, silencing the grumbling instantly. Impa landed with no sound, and turned her head coldly towards the villagers.

"Do as she says. There are no traitors here. Anyone who has a problem with anyone from this village should bring the matter straight to me, and not waste time spinning lies or rumors. This is not a peaceful time, I fear. Shield your children — and protect yourselves. You know what is at stake."

These words, though cold, somehow managed to calm the villagers without cowing them, and they suddenly flew into action like well-oiled machines. Apparently a defensive system had been developed for the village in case of any emergency, and now that plan was going into good effect.

Children were quickly sorted out, and brought back into their proper homes. Doors and windows closed tightly shut, some were even barred. The lights in those windows still uncurtained dimmed considerably. The villagers knew it was the best they could do.

Nodding, Impa turned towards Sond and Kat. "Dragon. So said the wolf. He's on the forge roof, trying to spot it."

Sond bit her lip, and nodded. "That isbut if it-he attacks"

Impa shook her head. "The barrier wasn't constructed to repel something of that much force or strength," she admitted. "Keeping Chiron out is one thing. Keeping a berserk dragon at bay — it is nearly impossible to do, unless one has an inconceivable amount of power."

Kat swallowed, and stared out into the dark.

There was suddenly a second echoing roar, and above it, they heard Timbre's voice, shrilly.

"To the south! Look!"

There was a distant crash as something red seemed to bloom like blood flowers from the twilight. At first, it appeared to be some huge, reddish, amorphous _thing_, growing and swelling in size as it quickly cleared the distance between the forest and the village.

"By Farore's Wind, it's _huge!_" Dink shrilled from Kat's shoulder.

And it was. The huge red _thing_ was quickly clarifying into a clear draconian shape, wings unfurled as it soared in a beeline towards the foot of the mountains, dangerously close to skidding the ground.

Kat's eyes widened. If it didn't pull upit was going to slam directly into the village. "It's gonna hit us"

"Even if it does pull up," Impa observed with quiet morbidity, "the downdraft it will create from doing so will tear through here like a cyclone." For the first time since Sond had seen the Sheikah, she realized that Impa was looking very worried.

"The barrier won't hold?"

Impa shook her head, wordlessly. "It wasn't built to keep out weather, or changes in pressure. I'd been hoping Chiron wouldn't try any weather magic-"

"You don't think Chiron-"

"He has been absent for several days. Whether he plans to attack again or not, I don't believe this is his doing. To control a dragon-"

Kat wasn't listening anymore. She'd been in motion since she'd heard Impa say the barrier wasn't going to hold. Ignoring the protests of Dink, she ran full tilt down the inclined stair, out towards the village's exit.

"Lady Impa!" Kat heard Dink calling to the Sheikah woman, but pressed on anyways. If the barrier couldn't hold by itself-

_Then maybe I can help it hold._

Less than five minutes had passed since the village's lockdown, and barely two dozen seconds had gone by since Impa's last words, but suddenly Kat found herself able to move twice as quickly as normal, or so it seemed.

"Only one chance-" she gritted, as she reached the river. The barrier shimmered before her, as if trembling. Kat was trembling herself, unsure if what she was about to attempt would help.

_But I have to try!_

As she stooped and closed her eyes to concentrate, she heard Sond running up. "Kat! What are you _doing?!_"

"I know more than just how to set things on fire, you know," Kat replied, feeling that strange _uplifting_ sensation she got when she was ready to cast magic. "Magic isn't all destruction"

Sond's head twisted up fearfully as the red dragon drew ever closer. She felt the slight depressurization in the air as its powerful wingbeats stirred up miniature whirlwinds through her hair. _Five seconds, and it'll hit_

Cyrus was pulling frantically on her hair and yelling, and it hurt.

__

Four

Kat twisted, and her arms shot out stiffly as if she were trying to push a great weight before her. Dink fluttered helplessly on her shoulder.

_Three_

Sond felt the stomach-dropping sensation of a huge amount of magical energy being released at once. Kat gasped for air. She'd never tried something this massive before, never this much power at once

_Two_

Timbre arrived like a fretting wraith, only to freeze in mid-step as _he_ realized just what his friend was about to do. "Hey-"

_One!_

"NAYRU'S LOVE!"

The dragon pulled up at the very last instant, and Sond saw its entire form pass over her with a scream that robbed her of her hearing for over a minute. She caught glimpse of the massive belly-scales like steel plates as the entire length, nose to tail, sailed overhead. In the wake of the dragon, she saw trees practically bent double from the wind shear. Stray leaves scattered about, and Cyrus fluttered against her face until she waved him away.

Yet she herself didn't feel even a breeze. Instead, she stared in wonder at the blue crystal-latticed form that seemed to embrace the original barrier like a membrane, twisting along _inside_ it, aiding to shore up rather than to completely protect on its own.

Timbre let his bated breath out as the dragon sailed overhead, its climb now nearly vertical as it sailed up towards the peak of Death Mountain. Each massive wingbeat thrummed deeply, and even though the downdraft was absent, the vibrations of the earth from those powerful strokes was still very present.

Kat's eyes were squeezed shut as she forced herself to keep the barrier whole against the massive forces at hand. Outside, the hurricane-winds slammed against the barrier from all sides, and she felt those blows as readily as if they were pounding _her_ skull.

_Can't let go yet_The pounding soon became a buzzing, and Kat light-headedly wondered if she was going to just suddenly fade and die like this. She wasn't even fully aware of her friends, though she somehow knew they were still _there_. It was just _her_ that wasn't. The real world started to become intangible, almost unreal, but Kat refused to let her grip on the barrier go.

_Sorry I didn't get to see you again, Kafei_

Suddenly, she felt the embrace of arms, and didn't resist as she seemed to plunge irrevocably into dark, warm water.

Timbre caught the senseless girl as she crumpled, Dink whirling about in a frenzy. "Kat!"

Impa had wordlessly grasped hold of the Nayru's Love spell the instant she arrived, just as Kat's hold abated. The Sheikah turned towards Timbre, looking slightly tragic. "I did not know she had the ability to shield the entire village at one time."

Timbre turned his gaze down to his friend. The brown haired girl seemed to wilt across his arms, completely unresponsive. Timbre lifted her easily, brow knitted in concern.

"but she still breathes," Impa observed, and Timbre noted this, relief buoying him slightly. "Keep her close, I must see to the barrier's proper care."

As Impa's eyes shut in careful concentration, the blue parts of the barrier slowly started to fade, leaving only the original purple sheen. Nayru's Love's purpose had been fulfilled though, and the winds that suddenly whisped across the barrier were no worse than those from a thunderstorm.

Timbre suddenly felt Sond's fingers squeeze his arm, her nails digging into him rather sharply. Her voice was very low and hushed. "" He winced as her hand convulsed, and quickly followed her upward gaze.

The dragon had gained so much height that it resembled a miniature toy, topspinning wildly like a butterfly caught in a gale. Its mane whipped around after it like trailing fire, leaving a brand of black and white across the duskin sky-

Timbre's eyes widened to tiny green pinpricks of color. _Black and white, red scales_"That's-" he choked, as Sond squeezed him even more tightly.

"_Tyhino!_" Sond screamed.

If the dragon heard her, it had no chance to reply. Something was wrong — although at that height, whatever was tormenting the dragon appeared to be only a pinprick of the reddest light, it was clearly getting the best of the huge winged creature. Suddenly, the light grew in radius, until it resembled a massive blood-red magnetic aura, surrounding the dragon for an instant like a soap bubble. The light then tightened, vanished, and the red dragon stiffened in midair.

Timbre and Sond just stood in frozen, absolute silence, Timbre still holding Kat close, as they helplessly watched their friend topspin, give a cry like that of one grievously injured, then plummet.

The dragon's trajectory had brought it up nearly to the peak of Death Mountain, and they stared as Tyhino descended headfirst into the volcanic mountain, his entire form swallowed up by the angle of the stone monument. Not eyewitness to the actual impact, they instead beheld the unearthly crash, the upset spray of dusty debris, the massive detonation the impact caused, and the earthquake that rumbled though the ground as a result. The rumbling slowly reached a decrescendo, then all was silent once more.

"No! Ty!" Sond started to run towards the village (and through it, to the mountain trail), only to find Impa's hand clamped on her shoulder.

"Stay," the Sheikah said calmly.

"I have to help him!" Sond shook off the hand.

Cyrus flew in front of her face, making her see spot. "You can't."

"Yes I can!" Sond whirled angrily on Impa. "He was my _friend_!"

"He was not killed," Impa said back sharply, disregarding the tragedy in the younger's voice. "Or did you not see?"

"Of course I saw!" Sond said furiously, and for a moment, it looked like she was going to hit someone. By the bitter tone, it sounded as if she were as angry with herself as she was with everyone else. "He was hurt, smashed out of the sky, and we just _watched_, and now he's-"

"That light that brought him down-" Timbre started as if from a dream, "what was it?"

"You saw it, then." Impa looked severely at Sond. "I do not wish to rebuke you. That terrible light that brought downyour friendthat was a manifestation of the Triforce of Power."

Sond just stared angrily.

"Attempting the mountain at this moment will only result in a foolish death, and possibly the deaths of all those living in this village. Is that a risk you are willing to take? Is it your right to put others' lives in jeproady?"

Sond bit her lip, and although her eyebrows remained furiously knitted, she slowly shook her head, shoulders bowing slightly.

"I know your frustration, and your anger," Impa said quietly, "But there is nothing you, or any of us together here, can do as we are now against the Triforce of Power. Not until we see the return of the Master Sword and its bearer, will there be any hope of help for your friend."

"That lightIt wasGanondorf?" Timbre blinked down as he felt Kat move unconsciously in his arms, though she didn't wake up. Dink was still orbiting about his head, making him pointedly miss his own fairy.

"It was horrible," Cyrus muttered, and he calmly landed on Sond's shoulder, despite her scowl.

"Yes, he has returned to Hyrule." Impa looked as if she were centuries-old. "This complicates things."

Timbre looked Impa in the eye, then down at Kat. "And her?"

The Sheikah looked down. "Kat — I admit that I underestimated what she was capable of, given duress. She could have killed herself-"

Timbre stood easily. "I would've done the same thing," he challenged.

"Indeed," Impa replied wearily. "Perhaps then, it was appropriate. She will need to rest."

Wordlessly, Timbre started towards the village, turning back to look at Sond. "You should rest too, come on."

Sond nodded mutely and followed him through the darkness.

When they reached the village, the door leading to the forge suddenly burst open, and Benz scrambled outside, glowing eyes somewhat wide. He shook what appeared to be soot out of his leaf-hair. "What in the name of *squeak* my great-aunt just happened?! There was this *squeak* huge rumble, an-"

The scrub paused in mid-squeak, as he noticed Timbre, and the unconscious Kat. Timbre watched as the Deku spun about face as if ready to run, only to stop himself as Tael fluttered up.

"Tim," Tael said, refusing Benz passage back into the forge. "Whatever that was, the Sword didn't like it. Started shaking on its own, nearly wrenched Vulcan out of several hours' work- what the? What happened to her?"

Timbre looked down, not sure where to begin.

Impa took over, and waved Timbre and Sond along. "She will be alrightI hope the repairs are nearly complete?"

"Nearly," Benz stuttered. "Y-yes."

"Now, if only the wielder would show up-" Tael trailed off.

Though Timbre and Sond had gone on, this last statement still reached them both before they'd made it to Impa's house. Paused at the doorstep, Timbre could feel Kat's rhythmic breathing as her frame rose and fell.

_She's alright_, he comforted himself_, though she'll probably be out for a while_. Timbre decided that he'd stay up at her side that night, just in case.

"I'll stay up too," Dink muttered in his ear, almost as if she'd read his thoughts. _Creepy._

As he thought that, Sond and Cyrus passed by him wordlessly, and his silent friend reached for the doorknob. Timbre didn't say anything, though he did notice Sond's fists, which were clenched so tightly that the knuckles shone, pale white.

__

*****

I'm gonna leave it there for now, s'pretty long, I think. Now! About that update idea thing I was blabbin' about earlierif you have Livejournal, Sond and I stared a community on the site. The address is: . Or just look up the username timbrefirral' if that doesn't work. Or something. Everyone's free to join or post! Well, hope that helps. Until next update!


	28. Chapter 27: The Return of Evil's Bane

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

-----

__

Hey. Long time no see, eh? Yeah, just what I was thinking. I know, I need to update more. I need to finish this story. I need to graduate college. I need to do a lot of things. But I hope that you at least want to read more. I'm very surprised at the very kind reviews I have received about this story, and I thank you all most sincerely for your kind words of support, encouragement, and evaluation. It really means a lot to me, thanks.

-----

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 27: The Return of Evil's Bane

-----

Vulcan placed his work upon the table, let out a huge sigh, and swayed, as if ready to collapse. He turned and looked meaningfully at Benz, but the Deku was already scrambling up with a simple stool. The blacksmith lowered himself down with a groan, his shoulders bowing as if a great weight had been lifted from them.

Benz shuffled awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say. He hadn't seen the smith this exhausted, even after days of continuous work. But now, it seemed Vulcan had reached some sort of limit.

The Hylian nodded towards the table. "What'd you think?"

The Deku Scrub blinked. "You seem quite -squeak- tired, sir."

Vulcan's eyes remained closed, but now a smile played across his lips. "I meant about the sword, but that will do. I _am_ tired. But I am also finished with my work, which at the moment is more important than how I feel. What do you think of it?"

Benz's eyes roved over towards the table, where the sword now lay. Benz examined it, and would have whistled through his teeth had he been physically able. He could see himself clearly reflected in the handsome blade, now polished to a deadly sheen. The blue curved handle had also been reworked onto the reforged weapon, which despite having been remade from shards, looked as if it were brand-new.

The edges of the sword were so sharp, they seemed to taper off into a singularity. Benz mused inwardly that if the weilder wanted to the sword could probably cut even the darkness itself.

"It's…wonderful," Benz finally stammered, not daring to touch it. This was the Master Sword he'd once heard of, though he'd long forgotten where. _The Blade of Evil's Bane…_

"Thank you," the smith breathed, sounding like he meant it. "Evil's Bane is now complete, except for one thing."

Alarmed, the Deku tore his gaze away from the Master Sword to look over towards his friend, and most recently, tutor. "What's that?"

"Now," Vulcan said, "we need to find the one to wield it."

The Hylian awoke, feeling remarkably refreshed, though very thirsty. Then again, since his ordeal in the desert, he hadn't exactly gotten a restful sleep in a while. For some reason, despite his current position, Link felt as if something were suddenly _right_ with the world. Nick and Kafei remained fast asleep, lending to the peaceful atmosphere.

There was a slight glow emanating between the bars of their prison's door — it was one of those cell door types that had a tiny barred window at the top — and the striped lights trailed down across the ground for several meters, like luminescent tic marks.

Link's right hand had stopped throbbing, though the pain had now replaced itself with a nearly impenetrable _itch_, which was what had actually woken him up. The Hylian idly scratched his glowing hand, wondering to himself what was making it do that. He'd become slowly accustomed to the constant call of the Master Sword. He wasn't sure if it was just him, but it seemed like the call had become…stronger.

The Hylian squirmed slightly, feeling all four walls of the prison pressing in on him. He had to get back, and soon.

_ Must be a way out of here,_ he suddenly thought to himself. _I don't want to be stuck here for long. _There was no knowing how soon Tatl would find help, or if she would manage to find help in the first place. Link had never been one to sit back and wait for something to happen. If he was going to escape, it was most definitely going to be without hope for help.

Chewing on the side of a fingernail, Link leaned against the dungeon wall, mentally trying out escape plans like one might try on clothing. But nothing seemed to fit. He was somewhat sure the Gerudo wouldn't kill him for escaping, but he was definately sure that there would be other consequences that he didn't like if he were caught.

_ Unfortunately._

It must have been quite far into the morning, by Link's thoughts, when his prison was abruptly paid a visit. The only warning he and his companions received was a harsh clanging, such as the sound of a blade against a door bolt. Then the light stripes on the floor were interrupted, throwing them into near-total darkness.

All three of the men shot upright at the sound.

"What do you want?" Link snapped, still half-asleep.

"Food," said a female voice from the other side.

"Sorry, we fres' ou'," the Volcanian snided. "Mebee you shoul' che' th' p'ntry."

There was a slight pause, then the voice returned, a little harsher. "Nabooru has decreed that you all be fed. Feel fortunate, male."

Link's stomach suddenly growled, though what he really wanted was water.

There was a creak, and suddenly more light flooded into the prison chamber as a small hatchway opened near the bottom of their prison door. It wasn't that large at all, lore like an enlarged slot than anything, but it appeared to allow for the passage of objects. Something was pushed through, and then the slot slammed shut.

In this case, the delivery was two large, flat bowls. One was filled with what Link thought was bread, the other with some soupy and warm substance, from which small curling wafts of steam could be seen in the meager light.

"There's no water here," Link said in confusion.

"Eat the potatoes," came the stout reply. "You get plenty of water from those."

_ Potatoes? I thought that was bread._ "Oh."

"Nabooru shall be visiting soon. I hope your attitude has sweetened slightly, unless you want to be treated to another sleep down here tonight."

"Sorry, but it hasn't," Link shrugged noncommittally.

"Hey, wha' is this glop?" Nick was investigating the second bowl, but from the tone of his voice he sounded a little disgusted.

"Rabbit," came the voice. "I'd get used to it, unless your friend decides to stop being foolish."

"Eeugh! I can' ea' this!" Nick muttered again.

"It doesn't seem that bad," Kafei spoke for the first time. He was chewing already. "I've had worse-"

"Bu'," Nick said startlingly, "I dun…eat tha'… muc'…meat."

"Eat up," suggested the woman behind the door. "I didn't kill that poor beast for nothing." There were footsteps, which quickly faded. They were alone again, for the moment.

Link sat down with a huff. "Didn't give us spoons or anything, I suspect."

"Right. The stew's in big pieces though, so it's not too much of a bother," said the shadow Hylian. "You going to be alright, Nick?"

"Mmm? Ya…" the Volcanian reached for a potato, and bit into it like he would an apple, with a similar crunch. "Ye two c'n 'ave all th' stew," he offered. "I dun' like tha' kind of thing, m'self…"

"But…isn't it just like that chili you used to make?"

There was a snort. "Hardly! M'chili w' vastly superior t'this!"

"Yeah, but wasn't' there…meat in it?"

Nick looked thoughtful. "On'ly a teeny bi' put in there f'thickener…fat's good a' tha…an' I never tasted it, so t'was ok…" There was another crunch of potato. "Nah, bes' leave th' shre'ed flesh t' th' _lobos_ an' th' Gerudos, I say. I'll 'ave no part in it…"

Link tried some of the rabbit. It actually wasn't too bad, though the meat itself was tougher than most, and it was rather bland. Gerudos didn't give their prisoners seasoned food, it seemed. Or maybe they themselves ate it unseasoned, as well.

Between mouthfuls, Link spoke. "'Ow we all holding up?"

"I'm okay," Kafei murmured, "But I'd like to get out of here. Isn't exactly what I would call pleasant."

Nick was on his fourth potato. "M'yah, females breathin' in on y'at all ang'es…starin' at yer like y'was some kinda…_attrac'ion_." Then he smirked. "F'it weren' for th' imprisonmen', mig' be diff'rent, though, eh?"

Link didn't comment, and decided to change the subject. "Oh yeah, I've also been, er…thinking."

Kafei cut off Nick's next comment with a stare. "I think I know what you're going to say, but I'd be careful about talking."

Confused, Link looked on. "Why for?"

"_Hsst, _ixnay," Kafei suddenly murmured.

Link swallowed. "Eh?"

"We've got a…fourth. Over there." Kafei gestured towards the door, then towards his ear.

_ Somebody's listening in, eh?_ Link turned his head in the door's direction and called out loudly, "It isn't polite to snoop, y'know."

There was a derisive female snort from behind the door. "Feh, as if I'd be interested in what you had to say. I'm just keeping guard on you three. Nabooru's orders."

It sounded like the same Gerudo who had brought their food.

Link smirked, and it carried through his voice. "Heh, never knew Nabooru was one for idle male's gossip."

"Link," Nick gritted his teeth. "Dun' pester th'em, eh?"

"Huh," Link grumbled. "What? _They're_ the ones who're being stubborn idiots, here."

"Yeah, and they're also the ones who have us captive, at the moment," Kafei pointed out. "It's probably not a good idea to get on their nerves too much, if you ever want to get out of here."

"Your friends have good sense," the Gerudo pointed out to Link. "Unlike you. Be quiet."

Link slouched. He knew he looked like he was pouting, but he didn't care. He couldn't help but make one more snide remark. "Feh. Stupid Gerudos."

"I said _be quiet!_" A pair of stormy blue eyes flashed at him from between the window bars of the prison door. Link swallowed, suddenly remembering the last time he'd met those eyes. His hand instinctively squeezed around his wounded-but-bandaged forearm, and his breath rattled in a quiet gasp. _That's…her!_

Before, he'd been too occupied with survival to fully think things through, about who he'd really met out there…about who had brought him out of the sandstorm. In his first delusion, he'd mistaken her for Timbre - but out of the influence of the Haunted Wasteland, Link was finally able to put two and two together. _Of course. _He smirked slightly at his captor.

"What're you smiling about?" The owner of the eyes snapped at him.

"You just reminded me of someone I met once," Link said, making himself sound cryptic. Then he wiped the smile off of his face. "But also I…I never did thank you for helping me out there, did I?"

"Oh." The blue eyes were framed by a woman's face, slightly covered up by the bars, but Link could clearly see that the Gerudo's hair wasn't red at all, but actually a shade of bluish-gray. Link found himself smirking again.

"Blue hair. Kind of funny color for a Gerudo, isn't it?"

The Gerudo's eyebrows knitted together, and she scowled. "You're rather rude, aren't you?"

"I tend to speak before I think," Link assured her, half-seriously. _I _do_ have to work on that_.

"Hah. You? Think? Hardly." The Gerudo's face disappeared as she stepped away from the door. The absence of retreating footsteps told him that she hadn't gone far, though.

Link leaned and cracked his back, amid the confused stares of both his companions.

"What was _that_ all about?" Kafei whispered.

"Never mind, I'll explain a bit later," Link whispered back, as he leaned backwards and closed his eyes, trying out new escape plans again.

_ Heh, won't Timbe be in for a surprise…  
_

_-----  
_

Kat awoke slowly, feeling warm breath against the back of her right hand. Reflexively she stretched out her hand, only to feel it brush against something that tickled her. Confused out of the dreaming state, Kat slowly opened her eyes. The room that came into focus was familiar, her own room of ten years. She was lying in her own bed, and she had a rather spectacular headache, as well as feeling completely and utterly _drained_.

_ Ow…_

The warm breath, she discovered, was from the wolf's head that currently was snoring away, chin rested on the right edge of her bed. With every exhale, the little whiskers lining either side of his muzzle were tickling at the back of her hand. Timbre's eyes were closed, and his ears were flattened sideways like they did when he was really tired. Kat had to smile slightly, realizing her friend's position.

He was half leaning on the bed while also halfway draped across a chair that he'd apparently pulled up alongside the bed. The ever-present trenchcoat was thrown across his back as a makeshift blanket. Apparently he'd fallen asleep sitting up, only to half-topple onto the bed. And he'd apparently changed forms in his sleep again, something he'd habitually done as a youth.

Kat giggled a little, then suddenly wondered why Timbre might have been watching her sleep, apparently all night. Absentmindedly, she lifted her right hand, and scratched behind one of the wolf's ears. She hadn't had the chance to yet, though she'd been sorely tempted before.

Timbre muttered in a happy fashion. He'd always gone to putty whenever someone managed to find his 'sweet spot.' Sond had been an expert at that in their youth. His head slowly leaned towards the side she was scratching. Something clinked from around his neck as he did so, and Kat noted the sparkle as the Destiny Stone suddenly glinted clear crystal at her.

Forgetting the headache, Kat continued to let her fingers tangle in her friend's thick fur, watching the faceted jewel. This…this was what Tim had told her was the start of everything.

"Mm," she said. "Why such a little thing could cause such a large problem…"

The Stone rolled slightly, and at first Kat thought it was just because Timbre was slowly leaning into her hand, but then the words started, scrolling across the Stone until they seemed to leap out at her.

****

The Warrior lies in prison bound,

His quest proceeds his whim,

He cannot come here on his own,

So bring the Sword to him!

In the Desert lies a key

In resplendent fair,

But ware to one who enters free,

Lest he be captured there.

Lone the wolf will soon depart,

But lone he'll not return,

What seems an end is but a start,

When ice like fire burns.

As Kat continued to stare, Timbre's contentment brought him leaning completely into her right arm, leaving a trail of drool on her wrist. Kat grimaced, and the headache came back. The words vanished.

As if sensing this disgust, the wolf snorted and opened one eye. The trenchcoat suddenly slipped to the ground, and the wolf's sudden loss of counterbalance sent him spilling to the floor with a yelp of surprise.

"Oh geesh…I'm sorry, Tim…I didn't mean to make you fall-"

"Naw, naw, s'okay, s'okay," she heard him muffle from the floor. In a moment he was back on the chair in human form, self-consciously wiping at his chin. "I'm just glad you're awake. I was kind of worried."

Kat rubbed her head. "Did…you stay by me all night?"

Timbre laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I guess I was more worn out than I thought…

Kat suddenly sobered. "…I did something dumb, didn't I?"

"If by 'dumb' you mean 'save the village,' then yes," Timbre said. "You do remember, right?"

It was coming back to her even as he spoke. The dragon, the frantic rush to the barrier, the casting of Nayru's Love-

"That dragon!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Was that-"

Timbre's nod said everything.

"Oh. Gee." Kat murmured. "For a second, I thought it was just me dreaming…I've been seeing lots of weird things lately."

Timbre looked slightly amused. "Am I counted among the 'weird things?'" He asked.

Kat snickered. "No, I meant that…and your Stone…I swore it started talking a while ago."

Surprisingly, Timbre didn't raise an eyebrow at this. "Really? What did it say?"

"Y'mean," Kat started, slightly surprised, "It's supposed to do that? I mean-"

"Don't worry, I questioned a lot of things that I don't bat an eye at now," Timbre reassured her. "It does that when it has something important to tell. What did it say?"

"A poem," Kat said sleepily. "Um…something about a Warrior…and a key, and ice burning like fire — it was very lyrical. What does 'resplendent' mean?"

Timbre chewed his lip. "Um…it means great beauty, I think. Something like that…I wasn't ever that much into lofty language. Did it say anything important, though?"

"Let me think about it for a while," Kat said. "It'll probably come back to me…I hope so." She suddenly shifted, and sat up fully. "How long have I been out?"

"All night, and all morning, too," came a short voice from the doorway. Sond busily pulled her hair back as she walked in. "It's past noon."

Kat jumped out of the bed rather quickly, leaving Tim to retrieve his fallen coat. He grimaced as he heard his stomach growl. "Hmm, guess you're right." He was a little nervous of Sond's mood, after the previous night, but she seemed calm enough.

"How are things going?" He ventured to ask his friend.

Sond gestured towards the door. "Vulcan finished the Master Sword last night," she said suddenly.

"W-wha? Really!"

Aka's floppy hat suddenly peered from around the doorjamb. "Oh good, you're both awake! You gotta see this thing! It's…incredible!" The Skull Kid's enthusiasm was clear from his voice.

Timbre sighed. "If only…" he trailed off.

Sond's eyes clouded over for a second, and Tim wished he hadn't said anything. It was bad enough that they'd all just had to watch one of their oldest friends be subjected to some kind of horrible spell last night, but add to that the fact Link had not yet returned-

Timbre suddenly found himself with his hand on Sond's shoulder. She looked up at him (he kept forgetting he was taller), and when he'd locked eyes with her, he said:

"If I have to, I'll go and find him myself, Sond."

It was then that he realized Impa was standing beside them both.

"And so you shall, young wolf."

-----

Mayor Dotour winced as their front door was pounded again. The entire structure was slightly bowed in the center, though the wood grain had been of a good enough make to withstand the ramming so far.

"Dad, careful. Coming through." There was a squeal behind him, like that of shoved furniture. Big Kafei's head peered around the armoire that he was slowly pushing towards the door to make a better blockade.

Mayor Dotour lightly sidestepped. "Son, isn't that a bit much?"

Big Kafei kept at it, and his father edged away, closer to the window. "Not really," the son answered between grunts. "Isn't like we're gonna be using that door again anytime soon…"

All the windows had already been blockaded (after they'd unfortunately been smashed in), and there was a sizable block of firewood in the chimney, just to prevent creative invaders. Of course, some of the firewood had once been less desirable furniture — there hadn't been enough to create a block.

Mayor Dotour had volunteered his Official Chair to go first. He'd always disliked that thing anyway.

Both their wives were currently in the kitchen. It was spotlessly clean, partially due to the fact most of the furniture had been moved out, but also because both Anju and Madam Aroma had needed something to do besides worry. Kafei was secretly rather proud of his wife — despite everything, she still managed to look and sound optimistic.

He wished he could share that optimism.

It had been several days before word of the Goriya Leader's demise had reached the four Hylians, but by then, the leaderless rabble of Goriya had already become completely feral. Without any organizing force, they'd quickly decided to completely tear the town apart, without regard to life or property. When they ultimately tried to break through the Mayor's Residence, the Dotours had had no choice but to blockade themselves inside before they were swarmed.

The blizzard had been bad enough, Mayor Dotour thought, gazing mournfully through a space in the blockade. Clock Town had fallen. Outside, the world looked a desolate, slushed wasteland. The snow was starting to melt, but its sheer volume had kept it around, even days after the temperature had returned to normal. He wasn't even sure if there were anybody left alive.

Besides them and the monsters, of course.

More days had passed, and so the barricade had grown as every hour the Goriya tried new ways of breaking in. But the Mayor was secretly doubting how much longer they all would last. As the days passed, their food had grown less and less, and the Goriya had grown more and more persistent.

** WHAM.**

A huge cracking thud greeted this thought, stopping Big Kafei in the middle of his work.

"What're they doing, Dad?"

Mayor Dotour peered dimly outside. "It seems they've made a battering ram or something." He couldn't help the apathetic tone in his voice.

** WHAM.**

There was another splintering crack, and the entire barricade lurched. Big Kafei bit his lip, and with a last push, sent the armoire tipping over on its side. He kicked it several times, and braced it between the rest of the barricade and the front desk. The next time the ram collided with the door, the barricade held steady, though several wooden groans betrayed the strain being put on the entire structure.

"Should be glad that they haven't thought of using fire yet," Kafei remarked.

"We must be glad of the little things, though I'm running out of ideas," his father said seriously. "If we stay here much longer, we will either slowly starve, or be overwhelmed…"

"I'm not letting that happen to Mom or Anju," Big Kafei scowled. "We have got to find a way to get out of here. This barricade won't last for much longer. Maybe the windows upstairs — if we can get up to the roof-"

Mayor Dotour sighed. He'd heard the same suggestion many times in the past days — though in different incarnations. They were running out of ideas. "But…where would we go, son?"

Kafei looked devastated. "I…don't know. But it is more of a chance than we have here. I'm _not_ going to lie down and die for nothing. If it comes to it, I'll go out and face them while you escape with them. If you go along the roofs, and you can make it to the eastern gate-"

"Son-"

"Dad, I'm serious! I don't want them to die like this…At this point I don't care what happens to me anymore, as long as they-"

** WHAM. CRACK.**

The barrier crackled ominously, and Kafei turned to look his father in the eye. He knew what Dotour didn't want — he didn't want to lose another son to the Goriya. He'd seen the heartbreak of both his parents when their youngest son had not returned — and worse yet, when they'd never found a body-

"Dad," he said. "Let me do this. If I can't defend even my own wife, I'll feel I have failed at being a good husband."

** WHAM.**

Mayor Dotour swallowed. Ever since his son had encountered Ganondorf and been subjected to his humiliation, he'd become a son possessed. Dotour himself knew that at times his own frail ego was frayed and worn enough to be pushed around, even by his wife. But Kafei had overnight vowed to never let that humiliation happen to him again. Realizing this, Dotour couldn't find any argument left. "It…it is always important to protect those we care about," he answered. "If…if that is your wish, then I must honor it." He bowed his head.

Kafei stood as a statue, watching the barrier slowly erode away. "Go to the kitchen, help Anju and Mom pack anything you might need, and get upstairs. I'll shout the moment the barrier starts to fall…then, you'll have to run for it. I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I should have been a better son."

Mayor Dotour started toward the kitchen, unable to look his son in the eyes. "You've done enough, son. We are proud of you."

--

****

WHAM.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the Mayor, his wife, and his daughter-in-law perched miserably near the upstairs window that had once belonged to their youngest son. Parting Anju from her husband had been a heartbreaking and painful experience, and Dotour could see that separation etched like claw-marks into the innkeeper's young face. She'd not wanted to leave her husband, and only the murmuring of Kafei's gentle voice had somehow finally convinced her to leave.

Dotour's wife was stone-faced, her perpetual frown also creased by her brows. In her prime, she'd been a powerful woman — a good second to Dotour's often quailing form — but the long siege of Clock Town had worn on her. But even that trial didn't stop her grip from being as iron-clad as ever, both of her hands curled like claws about the meager bundle in her possession.

Three days' worth of food, wrapped about scant bundles of clothing — the best they'd been able to scrounge in such notice. Mayor Dotour was still unsure as to how far his aged body would take him in this situation.

But he had no other choice.

His only fleeting hope had been the slight evidence to survivors of Ganondorf's takeover — that peculiar fellow who had visited before the blizzard with news of his grandson — he'd hinted at the presence of a larger resistance. Maybe — with some hope, they were still out there, somewhere.

And if Anju could see her little boy again-

CRACK!

Moments after the splintering cacophony rose Kafei's voice.

"GO!"

Without a second thought, Mayor Dotour kicked out with both spindly legs at the window. The cracked glass had been merely shorn up with several planks that had once been shelving, and quickly caved in from the blows.

Madame Aroma gently pulled her husband aside, and pulling out some of the shoring, backed out onto the roof. Years ago, she might have scolded her younger son for doing the same, but now the game was in deadly earnest.

Mayor Dotour allowed Anju to go next, and only chanced once look back before he too exited, trying hard not to listen to the screeches and growls that were the Goriya downstairs. His throat was too choked to do anything but swallow.

_ I never wanted to lose both my children this way…_

One of their distinct disadvantages was that their escape was occurring in broad daylight — making them somewhat painfully obvious unless they moved at the very gable of the roofing, where it was the most steeply angled. At this angle, the going was very, very slow.

The three of them edged carefully along the thatched rooftop, made slightly slippery and reckless by the blizzard's snow. Mayor Dotour struggled behind both the wives, having armed himself with a half-splintered plank in case the Goriya noticed their escape.

Madame Aroma looked back at her husband, concerned for his progress. "Please be careful, dear!"

The Mayor merely nodded. "K-keep going…" He didn't want to admit it aloud, but he was suffering a good deal of vertigo at the moment. This was something his wife had clearly picked up on. Edging along the rooftops, however, was their only course of survival. "I-I'll be f-fine…"

It was at that unfortunate moment that one of the Mayor's legs slipped, sending him onto the snowy roof with a wet squelch. Unable to grasp anything or stop himself in time, Dotour found himself quickly sliding feet-first towards the edge, the wet snow speeding his descent. "Yaah!"

Anju clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified, as Dotour vanished over the edge of the roof with a loud yelp. Madame Aroma shrieked aloud her husband's name.

The sound of an impact never reached either of their ears, however. Instead, a much different sound rose from the street. A voice.

"You'm might wanna be more careful up there, goro."

--

Big Kafei had discovered the family sword, clearly meant for ornament, which had once been hung proudly over the fireplace. Although he knew the weapon was probably dull and not fit for true combat, he'd drawn it as the barrier began to fall.

"GO!" he roared upstairs, and faintly heard the sounds of splintering wood. His family would escape. Good.

The relief turned to grim determination as the first Goriya arrived, somewhat jammed up in the pile of barricade debris. The battering ram had completely stowed in the front door, which now splintered more as the red creature forced its way indoors. Two more squeezed through, and by the piping sounds outside, Kafei could tell more were coming.

But three was enough for now.

Boomerangs were apparently of little use to the little monsters indoors, and so Kafei found all three Goriya leaping at him with bared teeth and stubby claws scratching.

He swung the sword with a yell, and caught the first one across the chest. It was as he'd feared, the weapon was terribly dull. The Goriya was still knocked to the floor however, raggy tunic torn and an ugly wound tracing its way across its furry shoulder.

The other two monsters kept coming, and Big Kafei kicked one in the chest only to feel several sets of claws bury itself into his leg. Another set of fiery pinpricks sprouted from his sword arm as the other Goriya set its toothed muzzle into his wrist.

Big Kafei shook his right arm, trying to dislodge the little red monster, but it clung on gamely. They weren't very powerful on their own, but they had a serious advantage if they were allowed to overwhelm. Unwilling to let go of his sword, Kafei beat relentlessly at the monster's face with his free hand. "Get…off!"

The Goriya gurgled, flinching from the angry blows, and Kafei realized that it was chuckling at him. The teeth punctured harder, even as his repeated blows became heavy and damaging.

The one attached to his leg then suddenly bit down on his kneecap, spurning fresh bleeding and causing his leg to crumple uselessly.

_ Pathetic. I'd never really been a fighter,_ Kafei thought disconnectedly as he fell roughly to the floor, jarring his back and slamming his head against the armoire. He'd always left the combat to his younger brother, though even Little Kafei hadn't seemed to really enjoy self-defense. _Maybe he should have._

The first Goriya was picking itself up, snarling angrily at him as it ran a hand over the wound he'd given it. It leered at him, mocking him for his lack of skill in the art of war. It drew something that gleamed from its belt. A dagger. It grinned, mimicking a slicing motion across its throat. It wanted him to know exactly what it intended to do to him.

Kafei didn't answer. He vowed not to even scream. There was no way he was going to allow the monster the satisfaction.

The knife-Goriya chirruped something to its comrades, and the one that had crippled his leg released its grip on him long enough to mutter a response. They were holding him down for a reason.

His eyes darted towards the door, wondering when the rest would arrive. There were harsh Goriya screams echoing from outside. They sounded like they were in some sort of frenzy, though Kafei had never been too distinct on their cries.

Resigned to an angry and humiliating fate, Big Kafei set his face into a snarl as the knife-Goriya approached. He'd wanted to hold them back longer, but it seemed he couldn't even hold back three. Even now he could hear the splinters as they worked at shoving in the window. In moments the swarm would pour inside. Images of his family swam through his head as he felt the inevitability of death descend upon him. Kafei prayed to the Goddesses that his ending would be swift, as the Goriya brandished the knife-

-and slumped oddly, wobbling as if suddenly struck with drunkenness. The knife fell from nerveless claws, landing with a clatter in a speckled pool of Kafei's sticky red blood. The monster exhaled, then collapsed onto Kafei's chest, a dart lodged deep in the base of its skull.

The other Goriya squalled with confusion, letting their painful grips on him loosen as they both turned toward the window, only to be frozen in their wide-eyed poses as two carefully aimed Deku nuts exploded directly in their faces. Big Kafei peered at the silhouettes burned against the daytime sky-

A brown-haired woman reloading a blowgun deftly stepped across the boundary of the window, skirt nearly catching on splintered wood. She was closely followed by a young man in a red bandanna. A third stumpy figure — a Deku — soon joined them. Big Kafei just stared as the girl winked cheekily at him.

"You _do_ look just like him! Young Kafei sends his love!"

-----

Chiron had borne witness to Ganondorf's flamboyant arrival, and although he didn't want to admit it, he'd been feeling extremely nervous since. He would have been more worried if his Grandmother had accompanied the King, but as it was, his nerves were quite shot.

He'd wanted to take care of the whole village problem _before_ any of his superiors came to 'scold' him for taking so long. But something — something about the entire spectacle was making him hesitate, and question everything. He was just thankful that he had escaped Ganondorf's notice, for the present. The King had not yet appeared since his arrival at Death Mountain the night before.

Chiron knew that Kakariko Village was slowly starving. But not slowly enough, he thought bitterly. His spies had so far had little to offer save the tantalizing tidbit here and there — the villagers, or at least someone in the village was currently engaged in something that would spell trouble for his side. News of the Master Sword — news which he'd hung with bated breath to hear — had been painfully thin, though Chiron knew that somehow, Evil's Bane was returning in the heart of the siege. That thought did not comfort him in the slightest.

The young Gerudo crouched on a sturdy bough, hanging a good 10 feet above the ground. The tree itself was strong enough to support his weight, and safe enough to hide his presence to all but the keenest of observers.

"Boss! BOSS!"

Chiron rolled his eyes at the high-pitched whine that was the orange fairy Pedro. Part of his isolation had been to distance himself from pestering, though Chiron found there were few places he could go that the fairy would not eventually discover.

"Boss! News! Quick! Where are you?!"

_ News? It's about time…_

Without a second thought, the Gerudo leaned backwards, twisted acrobatically, and landed with a soft _thud_ on the grassy ground. There were still green leaves strewn about everywhere in Hyrule Field, victims from the cyclonic windstorm brought about by that dragon.

"Boss!!" A flaring orange spark hurtled through the sky at him, stopping inches away from Chiron's nose. "Boss! _There_ you are!"

Chiron tried not to let his eyes cross as Pedro hovered too close. "What is it?"

"News!" squeaked the fairy, sounding very excited. "Well, two things! Rej! Come on out!"

The renegade Poe materialized next to Chiron, and bowed shortly, looking slightly uncomfortable in the daytime. "Newest report. _It_ is finished."

Biting his lip until it stung, the Gerudo swallowed. "So, Evil's Bane. It is there."

"But that's not all!" piped in Pedro, who bobbed up and down with as much high-spirited enthusiasm as he could muster.

Chiron scowled. What was Pedro so happy about? "Then what is it?" Chiron gritted, trying not to sound like he was annoyed and worried.

"Well, it's like this, boss. I was scoutin' around, y'know, doing my duty, jus' like you told me to, though I wasn't getting much from the villagers, s'like they keep their lips buttoned tight lately, and some've them don't do anything but gossip an' worry about dumb things-"

Pedro trailed off as Chiron's brow furrowed in clear annoyance. "Brevity, Pedro."

The orange fairy got the hint. "R-right boss, sorry 'bout that. Anyhow, it just so happened that I ran into this other fairy, see-"

Chiron massaged his temples.

"And and…well…" Pedro grinned. "She thought I was just a random wanderer, and I got her trust, silly thing. A right tired mess she was, looked like she'd taken a bit of a harsh journey. Either way, she had a rather loose tongue. She told us some _very _interesting news, right before I got Rej here to take her prisoner so she wouldn't escape. News about what that Sword's doin' down in that village, among other things. Rej?"

The ghost nodded, and held forth his gleaming lantern, which seemed to be glowing unusually bright, considering the time of day. The Poe indicated that Chiron should look at the lantern more closely. Chiron did so.

Inside the casing, a golden-yellow fairy was madly thrumming her tiny fists against the glass, her mouth opened in a perfect horrified circle. Tiny gossamer wings beat helplessly like feathers against the smooth glass walls. By her actions, it was clear to see that she was screaming as loudly and frantically as she could, though no sound escaped from the swinging lantern.

"She knew it all, boss. About the Master Sword, where it was, and most importantly, about the _person who is to wield it_."

Chiron slowly allowed himself to smile. It seemed his luck was finally turning around.

-----

_Whew. Seems like everyone's in a whole load of trouble. Things will definitely start picking up. How many more chapters of this story will there be? That…is a secret! giggles immaturely Well, I want to thank everyone for putting up with my long update times. I really do want to finish this story, but as you've heard from me billions of times before, a lot of work gets in the way. Until next time, stay cool! Oh, and this new edit feature before uploading = very cool. Remember, if you want to see random update news, you can go to for information!_******_  
_**


	29. Chapter 28: Hunters and Searchers

****

"The Destiny Stone"

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

-----

__

Happy Late Spring/Early Summer/Whenever this thing gets released! I greet you all, and hope that I'm not being too slow in updates! My exams are over at the moment, though I am not short on work — comes with the biology studies, y'know. I will be soon spending my days in a marsh, my afternoons in a laboratory, and my eveningsprobably plunking this out when I get inspired. Marshes inspire me a lot, y'know. Oh yeah, odd little report: The asterisks that I have been using as page markers and such will now be replaced with dashes, due to the new formatting of the website. Apparently asterisks don't work very well anymore. End of line.

-----

"The Destiny Stone" — Chapter 28: Hunters and Searchers

-----

Kotake stared downwards at the dark watery trail her broom left on the wavy surface of the ocean. When it was calm enough, she could admire her reflection, but at the moment it was too choppy for her to make out much more than a vague shadow. Pity.

The Ice Witch suddenly veered sharply off-course as Koume dived. The Fire Witch had to beat a hasty pull up to stop herself from crashing headlong into the ocean.

Kotake hissed, bringing herself around to hover next to where her sister had stopped. "What, in the name of the sssix hundred ssixty sssix planesss of the Abyssss wasss that about?"

Koume grumbled, making sure she hadn't lost any of her belongings in the dive. "Well, I asked you something, but all you did was ignore me."

The Ice Witch sighed. "The proper protocol, in that cassse, isss to tap me on the ssshoulder."

"I did!" Koume argued. "You were too busy checking out your ugly mug to listen!"

Still hovering in midair, the two took off in a flurry of cursing and insults that lasted several minutes, before Kotake calmed down enough to ask:

"Ssso what wasss it that you asssked me?"

"I wanted to know, dear sister, if you had any inspiration. What are we to do?"

The results of their astrological divinations ever since their rude exit from Ikana had been only one thing: the Sword. Both had been completely puzzled by this result, as no matter how hard they tried, no other answer would reveal itself.

In the end, they became worried, and deemed it wise to report to Ganondorf what the stars had told them. As of such, they had departed Termina as quickly as they'd arrived.

Kotake sighed at her sister's question. She knew full well that her sister wished to still inform Ganondorf of all the recent events concerning the Heroes of Time. "No," she answered. "I do not. But thisss may have nothing to do with the renegadesss. If there wasss ssssome reasssoning to that, would the ssstars not have ssshown them asss well?"

"The Sword can represent many things," Koume muttered, reading from _Life's Little Constellation Symbolism Book_, "War, danger, a knight, a duel-"

"Or maybe jussst a sssword in general, my dear."

"Yes, that too. Point iswith _just_ that one symbol, we have _nothing_ to go on. We have no"

"Context, my ssssissster?"

"Yeah, that. It could mean just about anything!" Koume snapped the book shut with a sigh. "And that," she added, "is very bothersome indeed."

"Indeed."

Their initial reaction to this problem had been to decide to abandon Termina as a frozen waste and relocate to an area of higher divinatory power — namely their desert recluse in the Haunted Wasteland — in hopes that in such a place, they would be able to fathom this mystery. However, seeing as that trip took quite a while and was a bit out of the way, both sisters had hoped that they would come to some answer or epiphany before they arrived, making the side-track unnecessary.

"There _issss_ an ansssswer, sssomewhere," lisped the Ice Witch. "But if that ansssswer has to pertain to Ganondorf in any way"

"Knowing him, it does," said Koume. "Our son _is_ everything, you know."

"Yessss, I know," murmured Kotake, slowly picking up speed again. Although she wasn't about to admit it to her sister, she was worried. Ever since that day when their silver sphere had demanded their audience and aroused them to the fact that the Parting of the Ways was slowly beginning to weaken, things had gonewrong.

At first it had been just two of them, and it seemed easy enough to dispose of them while they were still weak and disoriented. But either from a stroke of pure luck, or from unknown skill, the witches had been unable to destroy them. The assault in the Lost Woods had been nullified, by an incredible burst of magical strength. The monsters sent to kill then were themselves killed, and even their own grandson had failed to search them out. They'd slipped through the cracks at Castle Town, and then _again_ out on the seas.

When they'd found the Heroes' location in Termina, and tried to collapse the cave network they were escaping through, the Heroes had suddenly and mysteriously disappeared again, somehow surviving the cave-in.

Every obstacle they'd tried to place in front of the protagonists, every attempt to destroy them — all had failed. It was beginning to draw a rather uneasy parallel to the ways things had been — when the Heroes had been mere children, and they already ancient.

And to add insult to injury, since then, more of the Heroes had awoken. How long before they all came to their senses?

Kotake worried the problem back and forth, until she felt weary from the effort. If they hadn't been able to defeat the children aswell, _children_, how were they supposed to defeat them now?

-----

"Mayor Dotour?"

Kafei's aged father still looked slightly dazed, after having suffered a toppling fall off of the roof. Fortunately, Rinku the Goron had been able to catch the poor man before he suffered impact, though of course he was still quite shaken up. His wife still clutched at him with white knuckles, as if she wasn't sure if he wouldn't suddenly drop dead from shock.

Mayor Dotour managed a shaky salute, to the relief of his son. Kafei's wounds were now being wrapped methodically in front of a warming fire by Pamela, who scowled as she applied spot soaks of red potion to the nasty-looking bites, especially the one on his leg. By the looks of it, he'd be off it for a little bit, at least until the potion closed the wound. Anju stood by, refusing to leave her husband's side.

"C-clock Townsecured?" The Mayor's voice quaked more than usual. The fireplace had been cleared of debris, and although the Mayor's Residence was still quite a mess, at least it was warm and bright inside.

"Aye," Jim said, kicking about the remains of the rubble barrier with a critical eye. "And it seems not a moment too soon, eh?"

Big Kafei laughed. "Leave it to the Bombers to make a last minute rescue. Though I can't say we were expecting a miracle."

"Nobody should ever _expect_ miracles," said the Keaton, who had materialized soon after the battle. "Miracles come only to those who deserve them. And you are very deserving. Imaginestaying in a besieged town, purely out of loyalty."

"As this Town's administrator," Madame Aroma said haughtily, "there is no way we would abandon it, even if those littlefilthy beasts were crawling all over our town. This is more than a town; it is our home. I was not about to leave our home to the mercy of those-"

"Goriya." Dotour grunted quietly. "And to think just a few years ago, I w-would have said they were extinct," he finished.

Pamela pulled the last bandage tight, apologizing quietly as Kafei winced. "Sorry! Well, you don't have to worry, Mr. Mayor. Those creatures are gone for good. They're all being driven out, th' Gorons and Dekus will make sure of that."

Currently the rest of the Goron squad, led by the small but solid Deku Scrub Rhus, were taking a small tour' of the city's twilight walls, making sure that there were no more Goriya within the city's limits. Many saw them and fled immediately out one of the four gates. They were allowed to go, although sometimes an overly vicious one would needassistance.

The Keaton snorted as he heard a distinct Goriya howl from several streets down, only to witness from the dusklit window the silhouette of the corresponding monster suddenly sail over the Eastern wall. Gorons were immensely strong, and found tossing Goriya very simple to do should the need arise.

"But-" Mayor Dotour's voice was still quaky. "What a-about, did y-you s-seehim?"

"Hmm?" The rescuers looked puzzled.

The Mayor's voice lowered conspiratorially. "I meandid you see?"

Pamela swallowed. "No," she finally answered for all of them. "Not at all. Was hehere?"

This sobered many of the Bombers. "There's no telling if he's still around or not," murmured Jim.

"He may not be defeated," agreed the Keaton, "but I do not sense him anywhere near this place."

"If he were," Big Kafei grunted, "we would know."

"I agree," Sonia suddenly piped up, from her comfortable seat some ways away from the fire, which made her slightly nervous. "If he were —squeak- here, his retribution would have made —squeak- any rescue attempts or our mission rather impossible, I fear."

"He is not here, then," said the Keaton, "but that doesn't mean his influence is not. We must still be careful."

"Why _did_ you come," Kafei suddenly asked, turning and looking at Pamela face-to-face. "Andwhy that message? And where is my son?" At the mention of Daray, Anju gave a quiet gasp, and squeezed at her husband's shoulder.

Pamela quailed at the intense expression on the older brother's face. "Your son is safe. He was found by two friends of ours-"

"Kaf," Anju murmured. "Wasn't one of them themessenger who came?"

At Pamela's questioning gaze, Big Kafei elaborated. "Dark hair, funny coat. Not" he shrugged, finding no tactful way to put it. "Not exactly human."

Pamela nodded in understanding. "Yes, he was one of them."

Anju cut in. "And the other, blonde, Hylian, green clothes?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"I knew that fellow looked familiar," Big Kafei muttered to himself.

"They were in Clock Town not too long ago, you see," Anju explained to Pamela. "They were at the Inn-"

"Continue the explanation, Pamela," the Keaton suddenly wheezed, as if it wanted to remain on-topic.

"Anyhow," Pamela murmured, "I found them with Daray in Termina Field a few days back. We brought him to our former base in Ikana Canyon, but when we had to evacuatehe came with us, down into Ikana-"

Anju swallowed heavily. "So is he still now-"

"And currently," Jim said, before Anju began to worry "he is under the wing of protection of the Gorons, Dekus, Pamela's father, and the rest of the Bombers, all down in Ikana to shelter from the blizzard. He is in safe hands, and as soon as we get word to the rest, he will be back here with his parents where he belongs."

Anju was prone to the emotional, and burst into happy tears.

"Buthow?" Kafei asked, dumbfounded. "How did you get here? The gates were locked, not to mention the snow-"

"Oh, we came _in_, alright," Jim smirked. "But not from above ground. We came in from," he gestured at the floor, ".underground. Right under those ruddy Goriya's noses. Gave em a right ruckus, too, when we popped out from the old Clock Tower's south door."

"You don't mean to say-" Mayor Dotour broke in, "That Ikana's tunnels runall the way here?"

"Wellwe're here, aren't we?" Jim gestured grandly.

"Yes, indeed," Big Kafei said. "I suppose there's only one other thing I wish to know right away." His red eyes riveted on Pamela once again, as intensely as they had when he'd asked after his son. "You mentionedmy younger brother."

Madame Aroma and Mayor Dotour, who hadn't been present at their older son's rescue, started at this.

This time, Pamela stared boldly back. "I did. He asked me to give you his message, which I did."

"Then" Madame Aroma stammered. "He's here? He's alive? Why didn't he return to Clock Town? Why didn't he tell us where he was all this time? What-"

Pamela managed not to flinch under the assault of questions. "Here, no. Alive, he was alive enough to send the message along. As for the others, well oh bothershould I explain this fully, Keaton?"

The fox shrugged and settled down. "Yes, do so. There are no ears present save those who should be hearing this."

"Alright then," Pamela said, also settling down for what would take a while to explain. With any luck, she would be able to get the story right. She hoped.

-----

Kafei's dreams had gone strange as of late, he found, as he suddenly jerked awake with the sensation of dampness that came only with a cold sweat. He stifled a groan, not knowing what time of day it was, thanks to the Gerudos' imprisonment. Their meals of rabbit and potatoes were never delivered regularly, much to his annoyance. He would have tried to keep a rough tally with scratches on the wall, but the female thieves had deprived him of his weapons, making even _that_ impossible.

_They've done this before,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe not in a few years, but they know how to keep a prisoner in his cell, and how to distort his thoughtsafter too much of thisanything would look appealing_

Or anyone__

His strange dreams of recent had been rather disconcerting. Images of his parents and his brother had flown before him, and more than ever he felt like he'd been dragged away from what he was _supposed_ to be, and turned into something that couldn't live. He suffered pangs of longing which in turn rose fluttery bile that made him feel sick to even breathe-

Kafei sighed. Being a shadow was a lonely business, even when surrounded by those he cared about. He felt as if at any moment, he was in danger of just fading away, never to be seen again-

_Enough of that. The Keaton _and_ the Great Fairies both told me to accompany Link, and that's what I'm going to do._

Even if Link seemed to be as clueless about their quest as he himself was.

Kafei straightened his bowed head as the world of wakefulness slowly opened up, and he realized he heard vague voices, murmuring.

Nick was asleep next to him, though the Volcanian's usually dark skin was a bit paler than Kafei remembered. The sailor had still refused any of the Gerudo's food except for the potatoes, and Kafei feared that it was starting to show. Hunger tended to make cellmates into liabilities, and Kafei didn't want to be on the receiving end of harsh words brought on by starvation.

Nick murmured something in Volcanian, then sank back into a deeper sleep. But the voices kept murmuring, and so Kafei dismissed the pirate and looked over at Link instead.

The Hylian was sitting, back to the door, and talking, though quietly.

_Oh nohe hasn't cracked, I hope_

"Sowas that really you, back at Castle Town?" Kafei heard Link say, with a sinking feeling. If he was talking sweet nothings to himself-

"Yes, that was me," said a second voice, female, from the other side of the door.

Kafei's eyes widened a fraction. _Who is this?_

"But" the female said, "There were two of you, then. Whathappened to the other?"

Kafei saw Link smirk broadly, as if he found this comment rather funny. He managed to wipe the smile as he replied, so that the snicker wouldn't carry in his voice. "He'saround. Why're you so interested in the welfare of a couple of lowly men, might I ask?"

"Because," came the voice, a little more challenging now, "it was orders." The voice didn't sound so sure, though.

"You sure about that?" teased Link.

"Y-yes," gritted the female. "Where is he?"

"SeriouslyI dunno." Link rolled his eyes heavenward. "And seriously, why do you care? Did Nabooru put you up to this?"

"no, she didn't. I justwanted to know, that's all. There's something weird about the both of you, you know."

"is that why you followed us afterwards?" Much to Kafei's amazement, Link's voice became suddenly gentle and mature, almost as if he was truly reading the thoughts of the other. As if he _knew_ something about her. "What are you doing here, exactly? You're no born Gerudo"

"Birth has nothing to do with it!" the voice suddenly snapped venomously. "It is no concern of yours."

"Maybebut stillwhy? You must have come here at some pointbut why stay?"

"Becausethey are my family!"

"But you've been _given_ your freedom, haven't you? You can pass the barrier"

"This is my home," said the other. "I will wait here."

"Wait? Waiting for what?" Link leaned forward suddenly, as if his interest had been sparked. His eyes were twinkling.

_It's almost likehe knew she was going to say that,_ Kafei thought. _Is he empathic? Or is he just manipulative? _The Shadow Hylian was still puzzled as to why Link would be talking to their guard in this way. Unless

"II don't know," she said.

Link's expression became quite benign. "I once heard of someone, who waited all her life for something, although she didn't know whator maybe she just didn't remember. And then I thought to myself that there are some things that go beyond time and memory, things that cannot be forgotten, for they aren't things that can even be really remembered. They justare."

There was silence from beyond the door.

"I said you reminded me of someone I once knew," he said. "You seeshe was waiting too"

"Your lover?" the voice suddenly said, all previous venom suddenly absent.

"Oh no no," Link said, smiling a bit. "She was not for me. But I do believe she had feelings for someoneand so she waited"

A sudden disturbing thought hit Kafei. _What is he doing?!_ Kafei thought incredulously. _If he's not careful he's going to have Gerudos swarming all over him like a toy! Or is he just lost it, and is trying to gain favors for freedom?!_

"Somehow," Link said finally, "I think you're the same wayam I right?"

"Maybe," said the voice.

_Here it comes,_ Kafei thought wincingly. _He'll declare that he's the one for her' or something equally sappy, and beg her to free him. Ugh. I thought he'd come up with a _good_ escape attemptthis is justwrong. They might be Gerudos, but even I wouldn't do something thismanipulative._

But all Link did was smile and nod. "I hope that someday, you find what you seek."

Sudden footsteps down the corridor caused all further conversation to halt, and a second female voice, sounding rough and harsh after the whispers of the conversation.

"Lady Nabooru orders the prisoners to be fed."

The second female voice snapped to attention. "Right away!" And then the sound of quickly retreating footsteps put Link's little conversation to an end.

Link shrugged sadly to himself, as if he were disappointed.

"And you! Get away from the door!"

The green-clad Hylian obediently did so, and collapsed down on the other side of Kafei with a grunt. It was only then that he seemed to notice Kafei was awake.

"Well, hello then."

Kafei frowned. "You're disgusting."

"What?" Link sounded innocently puzzled.

"What? _Talking_ to that Gerudo, that's what," Kafei said scathingly. "I may want to escape as badly as you do, but I'm not about to go sell myself out!"

Link still seemed completely clueless, and Kafei's angry eyes became slightly less angled as he read that honest puzzlement deep in his friend's eyes. "You don't think I was?"

"Well"

"Oh good heavens, no!" Link's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "No no, a thousand times no!" The Hylian grinned, looking suddenly somewhat embarrassed. "I recognized her from years back, that's all," he explained, still with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, so you only _used_ to seduce her," Kafei said, half-joking.

Link frowned. "Look, I wasn'tdoing that, okay?" The Hylian leaned forward, listening for eavesdroppers. His voice lowered to a quiet whisper. "I'll tell you this, because you would know anyways. Ten years ago, we were all in Clock Town, your hometown, for the annual Spring Festival. Yes, I know, you're giving me that confused look, but bear with me a moment here."

Kafei nodded, and let his friend continue, above the steady breathing of Nick's sleep.

"Anyhow, during the course of the festival, we met this girl from an acting troupe. She wasn't exactly what she seemed, kind of like Timbre. Actually, scratch that. _Exactly_ like Timbre." Link inclined his head.

"You mean she — that Gerudoshe's a-"

Link smirked. "Wolf, yes. You seewhen I crashed into the desertI didn't land right at the fortress here, but actually in the middle of the Wasteland. And she's the one who helped me get here. If it weren't for her I might — _would_ — have died. So I owe her some note of thanks. And I might be able to repay her by helping her find what she's looking for."

Kafei raised a dubious eyebrow. "And I suppose _you_ would know what that is."

"Well, I think so. I hope."

"And how is this possible?" came the skeptical reply.

"Because," Link murmured seriously. "I happen to know him by name."

-----

"Tim!"

"what?"

"You awake there?"

Timbre opened one bleary eye. "I am now," he grunted, allowing himself a brief stretch. He found himself wedged comfortably in the niche that the old abandoned milk crates made next to Impa's house. "You need something?"

Kat shrugged gently. "Impa needs to speak with you. We're all gathered at the forge."

This statement seemed to have some impact on the youth, as he yawned, and stood shakily. It took him a moment to reorient; even after being used to a human body for a while, he still sometimes had to focus on balancing upright. "Yeah, we'd better go."

They hopped down the brief hill that the house was built on, and their heels turned as one towards the forge. Kat looked over questioningly at her friend. Ever since the other night, Timbre had seemed a little off-color. And not just pale or grumpy, it was as if he had something heavy on his mind. Whatever it was, it seemed awfully cloying, as Timbre was being even more closed than usual.

Secretly, she wondered just what it was he and Impa had been talking about earlier that day. Tim hadn't bothered to tell her, though she did want to know. Then again, it might have been none of her business.

Night noises abounded, and the stars winked above. The twilight silhouettes were upon them, lit only by the sparks of homes. The forge was dark and alien, compared to the fire that it had produced for the past week, mostly due to the reason that it was no longer lit and flaming, and the chimney no longer spewed a constant cloud of smoke. Timbre blinked and looked up, breathing deeply the night air, as if it held some secret message.

"Something on your mind?" Kat said, noticing his pensive mood wasn't fading.

Timbre just shrugged, seeming distracted. "Nothing much. Just nerves, that's all."

Before Kat could question her friend further, the forge door opened, revealing the glimmer of red eyes from Impa. The Sheikah nodded once at the male.

"Have you decided?"

Timbre nodded. "Yes." Without another word, Timbre changed form. The wolf shook himself, then padded towards and through the open door. Impa's hand withdrew, and the door creaked shut. The Sheikah was left looking over at her protogeé.

"You," said Impa, "are wondering now what is going on."

_I'll say_, Kat thought to herself, though outwardly she just nodded.

"Timbre will be leaving us soon," said the Sheikah, "for he is preparing for a journey."

"What?" Was Impa suddenly throwing her friend out, after saying that she wouldn't? "What do you mean? He hasn't done anything-"

Impa put up a hand to stop the words, then motioned towards the door. "He leaves of his own accord," she reassured the younger woman. "There are several reasons."

Kat nodded.

"The first reason is simple — as our village resources go, he feels his presence will be a burden on our siege. Now that his injuries have mostly healed, his body will wish to function as it should once again. From the story he's told, he hasn't stayed anywhere more than a few days without starting to feel uncomfortable." The Sheikah's brow furrowed slightly. "His kind isn't meant to stay put in such a small place for long. He'shungry."

Kat absorbed this information as she stared downwards. She could clearly see the pawtracks left by her friend only moments ago, and she suddenly realized that the tracks easily engulfed the span of her hand. The depressions left by the paws were deep and rather impressive. "You mean he's afraid he'll-"

"Not at all. But he's feeling the need to support himself, and unfortunately, this village cannot provide him that. Vegetables aren't going to cut it, as it were."

Kat felt slightly disappointed that her friend was leaving so soon after she'd finally seen him again, and sighed slightly.

"There is another reason for his departure, of course."

"Hmm?"

"He must find the wielder of the Master Sword, and soon. The secret of Vulcan's forge is no longer a secret, even to our enemies," the Sheikah finished. She opened the door, and entered, gesturing for Kat to follow.

She did so, and the night noises were suddenly swallowed up, making her voice seem hollow in the forge's antechamber. "T-they know?"

Impa stopped and looked at her. "Even as we speak, Chiron will be working to draw us out of the village for a confrontation. We must be ready to thwart him."

Kat blinked. "How do you-"

"Ah, Chiron is not the only person who has spies," Impa said, with the hint of a smile. Kat decided not to ask further.

"Butif Tim goes-"

"Ah, he will, but he will not be lured into a trap, as Chiron may think. Your friend is smarter than that. And," she added wryly, "he is not as alone as you think."

"Will anybody go with him? Could I-"

Impa didn't answer, she instead pushed into the main forge. The sulfuric smell of burning things hung in the air. Even though the forge itself was just a quiet lull, it was still stiflingly hot down there, especially with so many present. That being - including her and Impa — Sond, Timbre, Vulcan, and the fairies. Aka and Benz were noticeably absent, apparently it was their turn to guard. The Deku probably still felt rather nervous, anyway. The workbench lay in the center of the forge, with two objects upon it. One was the Destiny Stone, which lay on its side, clear facets twinkling reflective fireglows like fine glass. The second object was long, and wrapped carefully in a protective cloth.

_No guesses needed as to what that cloth contains,_ thought Kat.

Timbre was back in his human form, standing in front of the table, arms spread as if he were trying to fly. Meanwhile, Vulcan stumped around him, leg brace and crutch clinking softly, as the smith tugged at and adjusted a strange leather harness-like device strapped about the youth's chest.

Timbre was making quiet faces, as if he wasn't too sure he liked what was going on. Kat couldn't exactly blame him, as the harness looked rather odd. It ran in an X pattern, crossing over his chest, and repeated a similar design on the back (as she saw as Tim turned around). However, on the back there were obvious clips, clasps and straps for securing something.

"Alright," Vulcan was saying, "try changing again."

Timbre nodded, and dropped to the ground as a wolf. The harness stayed in its corresponding place, still strapped about the wolf's chest and shoulders. Kat didn't want to say anything, but at the moment her friend kind of looked like a trussed up sled dog. No wonder Timbre looked annoyed and uncomfortable, it wasn't too far from being a collar. What was this all for?

Vulcan's brow furrowed. "Breathe deeply, and let me know if the straps need adjusting. I don't want you to suffocate out there."

The wolf sat down and took several deep breaths. These of course came out as huge ragging pants, but the harness didn't seem to hinder him any. Vulcan then asked Timbre to do a number of things, such as flexing his shoulders, neck, and back. Timbre complied, though he still looked slightly displeased. Finally, Vulcan instructed the wolf to step outside and run a test lap around the forge. Kat and Sond poked their heads out to watch their friend.

He tore around the forge, skidded around the corner, and then lapped not only the forge, but the entire circumference of the village.

Sond clicked her tongue. "Antsy, isn't he?"

"Impa was right," Kat answered. "He's got a lot of steam building up. Still, I wish he weren't going, there's so few of us left as it is-"

Sond frowned slightly, and her eyes turned towards the dark shape of mountain peak that loomed slightly in the nightstarred distance. "Yeah"

Frowning as well, Kat followed her gaze. Although the dragon hadn't reappeared since the crash the night before, the entire village had felt that day the tremors that now occasionally built up from the roots of the mountain. They were tremors that hadn't been felt for many years. And the pained roars, faint at first, but slowly growing in strength.

"He's trying to get out," Sond murmured dully. "But he's trapped."

Kat nodded, although turned as she was, her friend probably couldn't see. Feeling slightly upset as well, Kat threw a reassuring hand over Sond's shoulder. "It'll all be alright. I don't know how or why, but it will-"

"Will it?" Sond's shoulders sagged. "Sometimes I don't knowI mean, we don't even know if Link's still al-" she stopped, not wanting to continue that idea. "I don't know what, but I just have this sinking feeling, that something _terrible_ is going to happen, and I don't think there's anything we can do about it."

Kat's heart sunk at the thought. Her eyes continued to stare at the dark rumbling mountain, but she no longer was seeing it. "And KafeiSond, something happened to him, something Timbre won't tell me, even though I've asked him toI'm worried that he's- welland nowTim's gonna be leaving usI'm worried too."

Timbre suddenly appeared from the forge's far corner, paws skidding with two-foot long furrows as he let inertia take its effect. He halted suddenly in front of the two of them, tongue lolling out as he panted. The harness appeared unscathed and unloosened despite the exercise. The wolf blinked hazily up at the two of them, read their worried expressions, and twisted his head to one side.

Both of them suddenly descended upon him with a wail, hugging him tightly from either side. Kat felt soft fur and the hard weight of the harness that dug into her arms as sudden worried tears sprung up. Quiet sounds from the other side meant that Sond had similar sentiment.

At first Timbre twisted and growled in alarm, but then he relaxed. They held the pose for several moments, and then Kat found herself clasping his human self, who stared at her with deep troubled eyes. "Whatwhat's wrong?" he asked.

Sond and Kat disentangled themselves with small apologies. "Sorry, we're justso worried about you leaving, that's all," Sond spoke for the both of them. "I mean"

Vulcan appeared in the doorway, leaning on his crutch. "Everything good?"

Timbre nodded and stood up. "It's tight enough, I think. And sturdy," he noted quietly to himself. Despite two simultaneous crushing hugs, the harness was still intact.

"Good then. You ready to try the sword, now?"

Back in the forge, Sond and Kat exchanged furtive looks. Both minds currently had the same idea: if Timbre was leaving, maybe they could accompany him, and allay their feelings of helplessness.

Impa looked up at them both, and frowned slightly, as if she had read both their minds and disapproved of the thought. Sond still wasn't quite sure what the Sheikah race was entirely capable of, so the feeling made her nervous.

Impa nodded to the cloth bundle, then looked to Vulcan. "Please show them."

Vulcan nodded, and his careworn hands deftly untwisted the twine that held the cloth in place. Sond's breath caught in her throat as the wrapping slid off, and she saw the Master Sword, the light shining off of it seeming to almost come from the blade itself.

_It looks wonderful,_ Sond thought. _Just like I remembered it_

Similar expressions of awe were on most of the other members in the forge, and the fairies hovered in low reverence, themselves squinting as the blade reflected their own auras back at them.

"This is it," Cyrus murmured. "You're repaired Evil's Bane to its full strength, Vulcan."

"If anything can defeat the King of Evil, it will be this," Dink breathed. Sond got the feeling the fairies knew more about the Sword than even they did, and it ended up that she was indeed right.

"I'm sure most of you are familiar with the properties of the Master Sword?" Cyrus said. Like most fairies, Cyrus explained anyway. "The Sword is of course imbibed with the power to repel evil forces, most notably evil magic. However, this is of course a catch to it. The Master Sword chooses the one who will wield it, and that one must be a champion to thwart the forces that threaten the land. In this casethe Sword may have already chosen a wielder, however."

Timbre nodded, his eyes on the sword. Although he wasn't particularly skilled at the weapon type, he could still appreciate the power that emanated from the Sword. Its reflection even outshone the reflection the Destiny Stone, which seemed all the more dwarfed next to it. So dwarfed, in fact, that Timbre almost missed the four words that had suddenly appeared on the side of the Stone:

**__**

Pick up the Sword.

Timbre swallowed, and realized he'd said the words aloud, as now everyone's eyes were turned directly towards him. "Um," he stammered. "Sorrythe Stone just said-"

"Go on then," Impa said. "Pick it up."

The youth swallowed again. "But I'm not-"

Vulcan's brow furrowed. "I do not believe that the Sword will cause injury to anybody who does not deserve it," he started. "If your Stone says to try it, then try it."

Timbre looked at Kat and Sond, who both shrugged. The youth retrieved the Destiny Stone, and looped it back around his neck. "I hope you know what you are doing," he told it.

It turned green.

Encouraged slightly by this, Timbre raised his right hand, clothed in its black glove. He couldn't stop it from shaking slightly, and nerved himself with gritted teeth. He brought his hand down on the hilt of the Sword, and felt his fingers close around the hilt-

The next thing he knew, he was crumpled on the floor, and trembling like a leaf. He felt someone frantically shaking him, and opened his eyes to the hazy view of Sond, staring down at him with worried wet blue eyes.

"W-what just happened?"

"Tim! Tim! You're okay?! Are you okay?!"

Wincing, Timbre felt her shrill voice pierce his eardrums. Weakly, he raised his hand and put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Yeah, I think I'm okaythanks."

Kat's head swam into view. "By Din, don't you scare us like that!"

Timbre had to smile a little bit. "s'not like I try to," he whispered. "Butwhat th' heck just happened? Why'm I all-"

Sond frowned. "I dunnoyou just went all stiff and wide eyed, and you were staring off at nothingand you kept saying the same thing over and over again under your breath"

Timbre's head was still swimming, and he felt shaky, as if he'd just awoken from a fit of tears. "I waswhat?"

He turned his head and saw Vulcan kneel down beside him on his good leg. "You muttered, He's in the Desert,' over and over again, and then, you dropped into a dead faint. He offered Timbre a hand up. "I apologize," he said as he helped the youth to his shaky feet, looking to where the Master Sword still lay on the table, padded by the cloth bundle. "It never reacted like that when I held it, of course I always balanced it by the hiltIf I had known the Sword was going to do that-"

Other than feeling terribly shaken up, Timbre realized he wasn't really hurt. "Don't worry, it didn't really hurt me," he said with relief. "But I have a feeling I'm _not_ the wielderjust as we thought."

"ButI think we know now where he is," Impa said. "You were muttering it yourself."

"Link's in the Desert?" Sond looked up at the Sheikah. "But why would he be there? He was coming back here."

"Maybe he was sidetracked," Impa said with a shrug. "Or perhaps he was taken there by force."

"The Warrior lies in prison boundquest proceeds his whim" Kat shook her head. "That was it! The rhyme the Stone gave after I woke up" She blinked. "It's coming backyes!"

__

The Warrior lies in prison bound,

His quest proceeds his whim,

He cannot come here on his own,

So bring the Sword to him!

In the Desert lies a key

In resplendent fair,

But ware to one who enters free,

Lest he be captured there.

Lone the lupine will depart,

But lone he'll not return,

What seems an end is but a start,

When ice like fire burns.

Timbre stared. "It said all that?"

Kat nodded. "I was half-asleep before, and things were still kind of fuzzyand I forgot all about it later, I was so worried about other thingsoh, Tim, you have to go all alone?"

Sond and Kat exchanged another look, this time a disappointed and upset one. "We wanted to help," Sond said, "Becausewell, he's our friend too, and we're a part of this."

"However," Impa pointed out, "do you think you can keep yourself up with a traveling wolf? He will cover long distances —:

"But Epona-"

"She is strong, but cannot carry two while keeping up such a pace. Besides-"

Sond and Kat said at the same time, "He doesn't like horses."

While they were talking, Vulcan carefully re-wrapped the Master Sword, and began securing it to the harness on Timbre's back. The youth grunted slightly as Vulcan pulled the straps tight, and then stumped backwards to survey his work. "How's it feel?"

Timbre was still slightly shaken up by his faint, but he rocked his center of balance back and forth a few times to test it, then repeated the action on four legs. As he stood upright again, he nodded. "It should work."

"With this," Impa explained to Sond and Kat, "he will be able to run while carrying the sword, and not sacrifice his natural weapons or speed."

This was the reason Timbre had ultimately accepted the harness; the incident with the boomerang carrying and the Wolfos attack was too fresh in his mind.

"So," he said. "Alone, then."

"Yes," Impa said. "However, Chiron learn otherwise"

By the look in her eyes, Kat and Sond suddenly realized that maybe they weren't going to be feeling so useless after all.

"Time to put that plan to action," Sond mumbled, with the first sign of a grin in days.

-----

High above them, in the fiery peak of Death Mountain, another plan was being executed. Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed, unfazed by the heat or tremors as the red dragon roared and flung itself against its prison for the thousandth time.

Ganondorf had counted those times ever since he had awoken his new pet. A brief and effortless scrying had contacted him with his Stronghold, where his thieves reported little out of the unusual. He did learn that Chiron was currently on a campaign around Kakariko, by order of Twinrova, however. Something about executing a traitorous blacksmith.

Normally this kind of behind-the-back governing would have bothered him, but at the moment he was in too much of a good mood to give it much thought. If the boy had orders to kill someone, then he would best get it done quickly, and report back to him.

The red dragon reared up again, and slammed its other shoulder against the rocky cave. The walls of the cauldron rumbled ominously, and small rivulets of pebbly stones rained down.

One-thousand and one.

The crater of course had a natural opening to the open sky, but a simple barrier attuned directly to the dragon denied him that sky, although the view of it remained just as clear, alluring and beautiful as always. Currently, the opening revealed a giant pool of stars, through which floated a wispy miasma of clouds. So close, and yet so far. The red dragon was bound here as securely as if the Kind had employed physical chains.

Ganondorf allowed a smirk to play across his features. Soon his pet would tire of injuring itself, and quiet itself. Or perhaps it would build itself up into so much of a rage as to cause the entire volcano to erupt, burying the town below in boiling lava.

It would save Chiron a job, anyway.

The Kind had been in such a good mood, in fact, that he'd all but lost that feeling of foreboding and frustration from his star dream. Even the slight drop-stomach feeling he felt from the town at the foot of the mountain seemed trivial —it would all be destroyed within a week by the dragon's tantrums, anyway. Or perhaps he would be able to destroy it himself, riding on the back of his newly broken pet.

"You know, you could always submit to me, and spare yourself this harsh and humiliating condition," he called to the dragon in a reasonable tone, activating the same communication spell Chiron had used on the Wolfos. "All I ask is for fair share of what you've taken from me. You devoured my steed, and so you shall now serve as its replacement."

The dragon stopped its howling, and stared down at him. The long spine rippled dangerously, and Ganondorf sprung away, chuckling as the dragon's tail slammed down on where he'd been sitting moments before, splitting the rock in two.

"Heheh. Such spirit. You will serve me well."

The dragon leveled a malicious gaze at him. "_I will NEVER serve you," _it screamed at him, and then it blasted a fireball at him. Ganondorf swept his hand in a mighty arc, bringing up his red shield. The flame struck the energy field and then displaced, melting rocks around the King but leaving him completely unscathed.

The King sneered, and tried a different ploy. "Hmph. Fine then, dash yourself against these walls all you like. Tire yourself out. Erupt the volcano and destroy the town below, keep those deaths on your head. You still will never get free."

"_I care nothing for any town," _said the dragon. "_When I escape you are dead_. _Remember that._"

"Dead?" Ganondorf chuckled"Speaking of the deadwhatever happened to your companionthe one I would've slain had you not ruined my fun? Did he die anyway? Or did you abandon him?"

He ducked a double claw-slash and blocked snapping teeth. The dragon had a serpent-like curve to its neck, and could strike with alarming speed. It was even more enraged now than it had been earlier. It spewed massive amounts of flame about, scoring the walls deeply, and causing the entire mountain to shake as it raged.

"_I'll destroy you!"_ The dragon vowed with a bellowing roar.

"You _will_ serve me." Ganondorf said evenly. "I could make your very body obey right now if I so wished, but I believe bending your will to my bit and bridle will be much more enjoyable-" Ganondorf held his right hand forward, and the dragon was slowly forced to the ground by the red aura, it's wings spread about its body like a delicate gown. The King tightened his grip.

"Just remember this, my pet - I am the Inevitable: sooner or later I _always_ get what I want."

-----

_Whew. Just so you know, I was trying a little bit of a new thing in this chapter, switching points of view mid-scene' as it were. I'm not exactly sure if I like it, so could I get people's opinions on it? I dunno, maybe it is just me having author's hindsight. Many thanks for everything!_


	30. Chapter 29: Trick up the Sleeve

"**The Destiny Stone"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

-----

_Bear with me, here. This is a kind of test. Some people are probably wondering where the Sam scratch I've been. Well, I'm here, and with an update. Sort of. Some of you might notice that this chapter is about half as long as my normal updates. Yes, it is supposed to be that way. I'll explain the situation after the chapter, okay? I promise._

-----

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 29: Trick Up The Sleeve

-----

It proved to be a very warm, though solemn dawn, the morning they parted ways. There was barely enough light yet to even start to burn off the morning humidity, and so it hung about in clouds of mist, that floated about like the ends of question marks. The nearly opaque haze wrapped about the three lonely figures like a blanket, crowning them in shimmering auroras from the reflected vapors.

Kat shivered slightly, feeling quite miserable. Even the morning mist could give chills to her in this case. It was hard to believe that beyond all this swirling mist, an entire world existed besides the three of them, and that the moment they broke their huddle, all of them would have to rejoin that normal reality. But for the moment, it was like all there was or ever would be consisted of their tiny party.

Sond was the first to speak. "Are you sure about this?"

Timbre adjusted the wrapped sword that was now firmly strapped to his back via the harness. It remained inconspicuous enough, though possibly looked a little strange on his frame. "Have I ever been sure about anything?" he replied, a little snidely.

"Hey, I wasn't joking you know," Sond said back. "If you want...we could still go with you."

The youth shook his head and frowned. "Sond...you're not making this any easier...you know that." All three of them knew that he had to go alone, and there wasn't anything they could do to change that.

Both of the girls were now huddled against the taller form of their friend, just as if to reassure themselves that he hadn't himself turned to mist. And maybe, just maybe, if they stayed, he'd never come to any harm. Kat felt a telltale lump in her throat that always heralded tears.

"Just...promise something," Sond finally said.

"What?"

"For goodness sakes, _take care of yourself_."

Timbre raised an eyebrow. "Why suddenly so worried?"

"Because," Kat said, sounding a little more choked then she would have wanted. "We _do_ care about you...what if we never saw you again?"

"You do know I intend to come back, right?" Timbre looked a little concerned. "I'm not gonna drop off the face of the earth or anything..."

"Would you quit saying things like that as if you were joking?" Kat snapped. "We're serious, here." Now the first tear finally escaped her.

Similar sounds of grief from Sond's side made Timbre suddenly droop. Both of his friends were crying, now. A surge of guilt made him swallow, and he nearly just started howling there himself. He didn't _want_ to go, he _did_ care...but...

Still upset, he bowed down and changed forms, both girls still with their arms thrown around him. The sudden intensification of his sense of smell made him feel like he'd suddenly plunged underwater. On either side were the familiar smells of his friends, and he let out a quiet sigh. It wasn't something he'd be experiencing in a while, and the thought made him shake a little.

Kat felt the shudder, and knew what it meant. "We can't keep him here forever, Sond-"

As if on cue, both the girls sat back, breaking the tight embrace. "Sorry," Sond sniffled. "We didn't want this to get this emotional, but..." she bit her lip. "Just come back to us, okay?"

_Of course I will_, Timbre said, soundlessly. A great deal of the lupine language could often be said without a single sound, and so he spoke as such now, solemnly touching nose to nose first with Sond and then with Kat, daring to look directly into their eyes and to gently lick the tears from their eyes.

And as much as humans said or thought they didn't know any lupine, Timbre could read both of his friends' faces in the silence, and what they had to say gave him a little comfort for the lonely journey ahead.

"Goodbye," he whimpered once, and then let his legs carry him away. He only looked back once, but that was reassurance enough. Then he plunged forward, ears back, swallowing himself into the clouds.

-----

Chiron stared scornfully down at the dying Wolfos in front of him. He'd spent a good deal of the early morning dispatching the beasts that still had the gall even now to haggard him. Now only this one remained. It had been in terrible shape, even before his sword had found it – it seemed to have been lamed in both legs. How it had managed to run was just a testament to the extreme tenacity of its species. He had no doubt that it would even now rather die angrily, with its teeth sunk in his neck then submit to him.

The broken monster was curled on its side like a comma, and one of its watery eyes stared balefully up at him. The beast was panting, coughing up a trickle of blood and drooly bile from its jowl with every breath. Although pitiful, it somehow managed to suddenly grin at him. An unmistakable animalistic laugh cut the mental air.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even been aware that he'd left his communication spell activated. But he decided not to let this anomaly go to waste. "What are you laughing at? I've just killed you and all your pack." he demanded, vexed.

The dying Wolfos cackled again. "_Isn't it obvious?_"

"No." Chiron frowned. "Why were you lamed?" He vaguely remembered speaking to this particular Wolfos at some other time, and then it had only had one injury.

A red eye rolled back at him. "_I was lamed by the same one that you seek now,_" it admitted, and it bared its teeth. "_And a thousand curses to the whelp._"

"Liar," Chiron spat. "No swordsman would bother laming a creature twice. You would've been slain."

"_They would,_" rasped the Wolfos, "_If they didn't _use_ a sword. But you didn't bother to think of that, did you, _human_? But...it is no matter...for he is left already..._"

Chiron scowled.

"_Ah, you disbelieve me yet...but it is no concern of mine if you do or not._" The Wolfos coughed again, and its eyes slowly began to lose their glow. _"You will be made a fool of yet_."

"What do you mean?!" Chiron demanded. "Where is he? What do you know?"

The Wolfos gave a gurgling laugh, and died spitefully with a grin still passing its jaws.

Sneering, Chiron severed the corpse's head with a forceful chop of his katana. The blade was beginning to dull, and Chiron grudgingly realized he had no skilled blacksmith anymore to sharpen it.

Several loud curses spat through the air, and Pedro homed in on them, as usual.

"Boss? What's up? Didya kill all of 'em, finally? Th' Poes haven't left guard since you left, y'know...An' also, did you know that-"

The fairy's enthusiastic tirade drew to a slow halt as he suddenly frowned at Chiron, who was furiously rubbing his temples, and didn't seem to be paying any attention. "Boss? Boss!"

"Gargh! What _is_ it, Pedro?"

"It's important news, y'know...Thought you might want to know, cause...it's...important..."

Chiron coughed angrily.

"Oh, right! See...th' Poes've noticed some movement in th' town, finally...looks like they're sendin' someone out today, wi' th' You-Know-What-"

Chiron suddenly paused. "What? Why would they be so foolish?!"

"Not foolish," Pedro recited. "They're just, y'know...desperate. I don't think they've got food left, Rej figures they're starvin' by now. Maybe they thought one of 'em would have a chance-"

Chiron stared down at the severed head, kicking it from side to side with a bored air. The head rotated, its wide open eyes giving it the air of peering about. "I find it hard to believe that Impa would allow such a thing. Who is it going out?"

"Er...that odd fellow, th' one we don't always see all th' time...some sorta hermit or something."

Chiron remembered something of the Wolfos' dying words. "Tell the Poes to remain invisible. Let whomever this champion is to pass the barrier unharmed. _I_ will deal with him."

His opponent wasn't long in arriving. Chiron actually saw him coming for a while before he actually arrived, as the hanging mists had drawn their silken curtains, though the whole world was still somewhat white-washed out.

His opponent wasn't even that impressive, Chiron thought. He himself hadn't been on watch long enough to recognize him right off, but even so, Chiron had seen more fearsome foes. The one striding towards him was somewhat tall and gangly and unkempt. _This_ was their great champion?

The young man's hair was spiky and black, and a bit long to be considered very respectable. He wore a long brown coat of some unknown make. _No Knight this one,_ Chiron thought with a smirk. _Unless they've been lowering their standards..._

But there was something about the person that interested Chiron a great deal. There appeared to be a scabbard-shaped object on his back, slung via the shoulders. _A Sword!_ Chiron thought.

Pedro, who seemed eerily accurate about his master's thoughts, said what he was thinking aloud. "That's _the_ Sword, boss. S'gotta be."

"How do you know?" Chiron asked, curious.

"Cause they said so," Pedro answered innocently.

The Gerudo scowled. "Tell the Poes to guard the barrier carefully...this might just be a ruse to distract us from seeing a second person slip out or something," he muttered. Pedro bobbed once.

"I'm on it, boss!"

As Pedro's flickering subsided into the washed-out sky, Chiron stared his adversary in the eye. He was very close now, not more then fifty feet, though he appeared to be unaware of Chiron. In fact, he seemed more interested in the ground then anything else.

"Halt!" Chiron called out, pulling up his katana so that it didn't catch against the ground.

His adversary stopped and looked up at him for a brief moment. Then he looked back at the ground and continued forwards.

"Halt, I say, in the name of Lord Ganondorf!"

This time the young man answered him when he looked up. "Hold on, will ya?" He looked down again, and this time Chiron clearly heard him counting as he walked. "One-hundred ninety-six...one-hundred ninety-seven...one-hundred ninety-eight-"

"Stop that!"

"Hold up – one-hundred ninety-nine, two hundred! Okay!" The man planted his feet squarely onto the ground, and looked up at Chiron. "There. Now, what do you want?"

Aggravated by this sheerly insolent character, Chiron growled. "You're trying my patience. You know what."

Curious, the man turned his head to one side. "I do? Huh." Then, to the complete and utter confusion of Chiron, the man shrugged and sat down on the grass with a quiet smile. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"What in the name of-"Chiron frowned. "What are you doing now? Get over here right now!"

"But not two minutes ago you wanted me to 'halt,' remember?" The raven-haired youth smirked. "If you're going to make a job've ordering people around, you better get your priorities straight!"

"Gah! So help me you'll be in pieces!" Chiron strode aggressively forwards, closing the distance between the strange youth and himself. Staring disdainfully down at him, Chiron pointed his sword at the man's throat. "Get up. Now!"

Holding his hands up as if surrendering, the man smiled softly. "If you insist." He stood, oddly nonchalant about being threatened. This made Chiron even more convinced that this was nothing more than a distraction. An annoying one, at that. Chiron debated what to do with him.

"Was there anything specific you wanted to ask me?" the man suddenly prompted, as if he were trying to encourage a shy child to speak.

Chiron scowled, losing his patience. He decided to be as blunt as possible to this simpleton. "The Sword. I want it."

"What Sword?"

The sword-point hovered dangerously. "The one on your back."

The man's eyes roved backwards slightly, as if glancing behind him. "Oh. That one. Well...y'see...it isn't for sale."

"I don't want to-"Chiron lost his temper. "Give it to me now or I will kill you!"

"Heh, funny thing about that..."

"NOW!"

"...it isn't mine to give, see..."

Chiron's temper exploded completely, and his sword swung horizontally to cleanly take off the man's head.

The sword passed directly through the man as if he were a ghost, and his image flickered like a disturbed pool. The distorted image righted itself in front of Chiron's face, whose enraged face was twisted into an expression of dire anger and shock.

"...cause it isn't really there. Sorry, that plan was doomed from the start," said the man, and he suddenly disappeared. In his place, his head standing a good two feet lower, was a Skull Kid, who was adjusting his hat. "Though...ya did nearly take th' tip off of m'good hat, y'know..."

Chiron's moment of pause ended, and he aimed a second chop directly down at the Skull Kid. Before he could follow through, however, half a dozen Sheikan needles suddenly seemed to sprout from his hand. He stared, dumbfounded at them, and as it registered, his entire hand and arm exploded in a spasm of pain.

The katana dropped from his suddenly deadened, nerveless hand. "Poes!" Chiron yelled, clutching at his injured arm. "There's a Sheikah out here! Kill it!"

"I'm sorry sir," the Skull Kid smiled in the same way the man had. "That won't work, cause we already took care of them..."

Chiron stared and backed up a pace. "What?"

Impa materialized from the mist, a dozen more needles still glimmering from in-between her fingers. "Your ghosts are gone. They've been vanquished since early this morning. Earlier then before you came here."

"But...but..." Chiron's face twisted in pain. The last words of the Wolfos seemed to echo dimly in his ear. _You'll be made a fool of yet..._"The Sword-"

"Long gone." Impa's mouth twitched. "The wolf carried it away with him, hours before you even were aware of it."

The Gerudo hissed and spat a thousand curses. "Fools," he suddenly declared. "When Ganondorf learns of this-"

"Well, then _you'll_ be in quite some trouble, I'd expect..." Kat walked up. In her left hand she carried a bottle that seemed to be filled with orange, struggling light. Pedro's muffled yells were deadened by the thick glass. "He'll probably kill you for failing him, am I right?"

"It would be worth it, because you would be next," Chiron spat at her. "I don't care for my own life, anyhow!"

"Well, maybe you _should_, Chiron," said a voice directly behind him. Instinctually, the Gerudo turned to strike the voice with his uninjured arm. But the stranger struck first, across the back of his head.

**_CLONG!_**

Chiron's unconscious body practically slumped onto Sond, who took a step back and let him drop onto the grass instead. She casually swung a cast-iron frying pan to and fro as she stared downwards.

"You," she said to Chiron, "have been deceived."

-----

_Okay then. Now you might be wondering why the chapter was so short. Basically, here's my situation: I'm currently in the throes of my senior year at college. My free time is very very compromised at the moment, as I'm jugging four classes and a senior thesis, plus managing a school organization and being a peer advisor for my floor. That, and I have to sleep and eat and stuff. So here's one of my two options, I thought I'd let people vote on this:_

_I could continue writing these smaller, shorter chapters, in which case I would be able to update the story more frequently. Like every other week or so._

_I could keep the chapters the 'old way,' that is as long as they have always been, but if that occurs the updates will be very long in-between. Like a month or so._

_So there's the options. The third would be to drop the story altogether, but I don't want to do that...if I could get some feedback on this it would help a LOT. Please, and thank you!_


	31. Chapter 30: Hunger

"**The Destiny Stone"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

-----

_Ga-reetings! Well, it seems like the 'shorter chapters, more updates' side of the debate won out, so I'll be trying that for a while. Hopefully my workload will be somewhat less next semester – I'm not taking quite as many art courses, which oddly enough are what takes up my time the most. That and I'm technically only taking 2 courses next semester, perks of being an almost graduated senior! A-ho-ho! But anyhow, hope you like the chapter. For those of you that think I'm being needlessly mean to Timbre, I'm not. He's just currently in a rough position, rougher then he'd know._

-----

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 30: Hunger

-----

The days ran into each other, and Timbre felt it. Although for the first few hours he'd tried a break-neck pace, he soon learned it was a bad idea. Although running across Termina Field on a rather full energy store had seemed easy, he realized now that that had been nothing compared to this. He'd since then been badly injured, and he now realized how much of himself had gone back into the recovery. To top it off...he now had extra weight on his shoulders, both figuratively and literally.

So it was that as that morning's fog slowly burned away, Timbre felt his own energy melting into nothing, and then he realized his folly.

Burning energy meant replacing it. And replacing energy meant finding food.

He didn't consider himself soft by any means, it wasn't like he'd never fed himself before. But somewhere along the line of his skipped adolescence, he realized he'd missed some important lesson in self-preservation.

Wolves are taught to hunt mostly by their family and pack, not by instinct, which left Timbre in a position that forced him to mostly improvise. He'd seen adult wolves hunt before, a long time ago. He had an inkling of _how_ it was supposed to be done, but not completely. For one thing, he knew better then to take on anything larger then himself while alone. But that wasn't his main problem.

Finding something larger then himself in the first place would have been nigh impossible. Finding _anything_ to eat would be just as difficult. Hyrule itself was exceedingly desolate, and as he'd noted when the Wolfos had turned so eagerly on him before, food was very scarce. The wolf set himself to his fate busily despite this, knowing he would have to spend as much time on the move as possible.

The first day founds its close with him desperately digging at and catching crickets. As he chewed and swallowed the bits of black carapace miserably by himself, he realized the full extent of the famous proverb his grandmother had quoted to him time and time again.

"_A wolf is nothing without his pack_." Timbre slumped a little with ears back. Standing with somewhat shaky legs, he strode over to the only brush he'd seen that day. As he curled up under a ragged bush, his stomach snarled, still unsatisfied. Pathetic as it was, he wasn't used to eating so very little. _The way I'm going, there won't be much of me left when I finally get to the Desert_. The thought of his destination being a desert quailed him – if he couldn't even find food here, how was he going to survive the trip through a _desert?_

His sleep at night was troubled, and his days were pretty much the same. With the onset of hunger, they started to melt into each other, with only the occasional darkness his only clue that time still passed. At times, he would find himself unable to continue, and had to pause in order to recollect his thoughts, or to find some water to cool himself down, or to dig again in hope of finding something edible. He started measuring not by the days, but by the distance he'd traveled. Hyrule Field itself stretched out into a horizon that seemed to grow closer and closer every day.

He felt miserable, not just because he was hungry, but because he felt so very much _alone._ On clear nights, he felt the entire curtain of the sky over him like some kind of gigantic cold dome, and felt that he was trapped all by himself in an infinitely large prison. The emptiness in his stomach, he thought, was nothing compared to the growing emptiness in his heart. It made him feel a soul-sickness, and in looking at that sky he learned the truth about truly being alone.

Wolves are not meant to live by themselves. Even the most stalwart among their deserters eventually learn that loneliness is like a disease. It eats them from the inside just as the hunger does. It makes them forget things. They lose some of that vital spirit. Some become so fully consumed by the burning emptiness inside that they eventually they just give up and die alone, with nobody to mourn their passing.

Timbre shook his head of those morbid, yet sobering thoughts. If he succumbed, what would the others think of him? Link especially, would have nothing but sarcastic things to say. He knew his friends were waiting for him, somewhere out in the world. And as long as that meant something to him, he couldn't possibly think to let them down.

And he still had his purpose to fulfill. If he _didn't_ show up with the Master Sword for Link, it wouldn't be just _him_ who died. It would be the entire _world_. At that particular moment, it was counting on him.

This one thought didn't cheer him, as much as fill him with determination. It wasn't a matter of _if_ he could go on. It was a matter of that he _would_. Although these thoughts comforted him, he couldn't help but throw his emotions out into the night sky in the form of a lonely howl every night.

Link had asked him once what a wolf's howl meant, and he'd quailed a little, unable to find an answer that a human would understand. Because in a way, there _was_ no answer he could have given as he himself did not quite understand.

But now that he was faced with the grim reality of a singular existence, he thought he could now start to understand. A wolf's howl had no literal meaning. Nor was it meant to be heard by itself. It was at heart a part of a chorus, half of a duet. By itself, it was harmony without melody, it was incomplete. And somehow, it seemed sadder and less comforting for that fact. Yet he howled anyway. _Just my way of proving my existence, maybe, _he thought

_ Or maybe it's just my stomach screaming for a decent meal._

-----

If Timbre thought his calls would go unheard, he was surprisingly wrong. Koume and Kotake were taking the Skyway back to the desert, and wisely chose to give all of Northern Hyrule a wide berth. They felt Ganondorf's presence there as if it were a bed of hot coals. And they had every thought that if he discovered them 'sneaking around,' he would ask more questions then they would want him to know.

_At least the land is more interesting,_ Kotake thought, as behind her she heard the tirade of her sister.

"Sword, sword sword..._what could it mean?_"

"No offenssse, but the lassst fifty timesss you sssaid that did not yield any anssswersss either," Kotake interjected.

"But it might _this_ time," Koume replied snidely.

Kotake smirked. "Well then. Did you learn anything new?"

Koume's answer was delayed, and Kotake knew it was because her sister was seething. "No."

"Well then...do usss both a favor and ssshut up."

"Why you!" Koume snapped. "We're in this together, you know! If Ganondorf finds out-"

Kotake whirled dangerously, and the two sister's forehead jewels collided in midair. "Thatsss why he _won't _find out, am I right? Thatsss what we agreed on, yesss?"

The two hags hung in silence, looking like two headbutting rams. Koume's scowl didn't lessen, even as her sister's eyes blazed angry ice at her. She was used to it, and so was unafraid of anything her sister could do.

"Yes, it is, sister. Unfortunately, I di-"

**_ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWLLLLLL!!_**

****Both hags froze, and their pupils slowly rived down towards the ground. Kotake's eyes narrowed at her sister, much to Koume's annoyance.

"What?! It wasn't _me_!"

Disengaging from their previous position, the two witched turned their heads downward.

"Just a Wolfos," Koume snorted.

"No, it wasssn't," Kotake said quietly.

This comment only derived a concerted snort from her sister.

"Who would know better, you tell me that!" Kotake snapped at the wordless reply.

"It's nothing," Koume said finally. "We're late, let's go on."

"But that wasssn't-"

"Weren't you the one telling _me_ not to babble on?! What else could it be?"

Kotake sighed. "That wasss a wolf's howl."

"You're mad," Koume said simply. "They're all gone, you know that. For Hades' sake, we were _there when it happened,_ don't you remember?"

"Of courssse I remember, you old fool," Kotake said. "But I'd ssswear-"

The Fire Witch sighed. "Let's put it this way, sister. We do not tell Ganondorf what we do, because _you_ decided that. Now here's my decision: it was nothing. We're wasting time here. Let's go."

Kotake was forced to give in to her sister for the moment, and the two witches moved on. But it did nothing to lessen the crease in the old ice hag's brow.

-----

Down below, Timbre was never aware how close he had come to discovery. He was still more concerned with just staying alive. Even on just meager amounts of food, Timbre was surprised how far he could go. He reflected on this one late afternoon, after finding a barley brush along a large river where there were some mice. The river crossed directly in the path that the Sword wanted to go, so he decided to take a small break before he attempted it.

Sometimes he wondered if catching mice was worth the effort. They were barely even a mouthful, and they were fast. It took him as much energy to catch the little things as he probably gained from eating them. But his stomach wouldn't leave him alone until he'd eaten _something_, no matter how little. Or fast.

The mice kept stock still in his presence, probably hoping that their brown color would keep them safe in the equally brown tall grass. Timbre on the other hand, found himself at a great disadvantage, as his color made him stand out all the more. But he could smell them, like little pools of liquid life hidden among the dryness. If he could get one of them to move predictably...

He inched forward a millimeter, and the air tensed as dozens of whiskers suddenly vibrated, sending at least three of the little mice scattering. He oriented on one of them and pounced.

A toss, a brief crunch, a swallow, and it was all over. The wolf sighed. Not even a mouthful. He'd barely tasted the thing. Still, one mouthful was better then none.

_And at least I haven't resorted to trying to eat the grass yet_. Of course, that was bound to be worse for him then not eating-

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here, wolf?!"

Timbre's ears stood straight up, and he whirled in the direction of the voice. All he saw was empty field, and part of the river. Even the mice had gone. Timbre let his confusion take form in a quiet growl.

_Must just be my imagination,_ he thought firmly. _I can't go completely mad yet._ The wolf hunched, and stalked off towards the river. It was a river that ran shallow here, but became steeper and steeper, until it ran down into a rocky valley. As he peered down at his reflection, he was a little shocked at the dark and hungry-eyed creature staring back at him.

_Yikes, I hope I don't just get attacked on sight, looking like this. I look about ready to eat someone's children._ As he stooped to lap up some water (and get rid of that disturbing reflection), the unfamiliar voice returned.

"You're trespassing here!"

This time Timbre caught a flicker of something behind his reflection, but as he turned to look behind him, the voice was gone again. Starting to feel annoyed, the wolf growled, but didn't reply. Instead, he sat up and stalked back towards the long grass, forming an idea in his mind. The voice didn't sound immediately familiar to him, but he thought he recognized the intonation-

"You'd best get out of here, you poor excuse for a canine!"

Timbre sat and completely ignored the voice this time. He was careful not to even let his ears swivel. The voice, instead of vanishing as it had this time, suddenly seemed to pause in confusion.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, mutt? You're trespassing, you know! As in, you should _not_ be here! As in, you'd best get your-Aaack!"

Timbre suddenly whirled, and pounced on the voice just like he had the mouse.

"Grak!" Something small wriggled underneath the wolf's paws. "Gerroff me!"

"Not until _you_ tell me what you think you're getting at," Timbre growled back. It was the first time he'd actually spoken aloud since he'd left Kakariko. His voice sounded a little raspier then he would have liked.

"You're trespassing!" yelled the tiny creature, and Timbre snorted as he looked down as a tiny little person's head stared up at him. It _was_ a fairy. A green one, that was currently attempting to wriggle its way out from under his paws. Feeling a little vindictive, Timbre smirked wolfishly.

"And _I'm_ hungry," he replied.

"You wouldn't!" the green fairy snarled back, though his voice had considerably less bravado then it had before.

"You'd think so," Timbre said. "But I've been very hungry for days...you eat what you can when that happens, right?"

"Eat me and you'll regret it, you fleabitten oaf!"

For half a moment, Timbre considered actually eating the fairy.

"You've bruised my wings, you know," the fairy pouted. Then he blinked. "What _are_ you doing here, anyways?"

A little put off by the change in subject, and a little desperate for any kind of company, Timbre humored the little creature. "I'm just passing through. I'm on my way to the desert."

"The desert?! Why in Din's name would you want to go there? You a glutton for punishment or something!?"

"No," Timbre said. "I just have some business there."

"You think you're skinny now? You'll waste away to nothing there."

"Whatever."

"Still, I'm surprised you made it this far."

"What do you mean, this far? I have forever to go yet."

"Not really...this is the Gerudo Valley river. Well, _former_ Gerudo Valley. Not much there anymore, besides some old ruins."

The wolf blinked. He hadn't even realized how far he'd come. "Well, all the better, I'll get there sooner then I thought."

"You'll never make it through the Wasteland, let alone into it."

"Well, I can try."

"You won't make it very far on your own. Anyhow, it doesn't matter. Even if you pass the Wasteland,. you'll just be killed by the Gerudo."

Timbre's ears perked up. "Aha, so they _are_ still hiding in there. Good to know."

The fairy cursed, realizing he'd been tricked into giving information. He sighed. "You wolves are all fools, you know that? All caught up in your purposes and loyalties. You're too stubborn for your own good! All of you...ergh...might as well ask, can't hurt anymore...I suppose you're here to rescue those three males, then?"

The wolf blinked. _Three males. Could it be..._

"I suppose it's none of your business, really." the wolf replied. "But let's just call this a truce. I promise not to eat you if you take me through the Wasteland. We both benefit, because I make it there in one piece, and you don't end up in my very empty-at-the-moment stomach." Timbre glared down at the green creature. "Deal?"

The fairy sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing he'd lost. "Deal. But _you_ are going to give me a ride there. You're really hurt my wings, so it's not like I could fly off anyway."

Timbre slowly let his paws up off the fairy. The creature looked a little flattened and bruised, splayed in a rather uncomfortable position, but otherwise uninjured. The fairy sat up and stretched out. His wings looked a little bent and off-kilter. "At least you wolves always keep your promises," he remarked. Timbre suddenly stared, as he saw the fairy fully.

"Wait...your name wouldn't happen to be Obol, would it?"

The fairy raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know that?"

The wolf shook his head. "Nevermind...a little bird told me."

"Huh." The fairy looked suspicious, but dropped the subject. With a painful flutter, he alighted on the bridge of Timbre's muzzle. "What about you?"

_Oh._ "Timbre."

"Well then, Timbre," the fairy strode boldly up the wolf's muzzle, and settled himself on top between Timbre's ears. "You have a human form?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't bother using it, it's better that you get through that Wasteland at as fast a pace as possible. It's afternoon now, if we enter the Wasteland by evening, we'll do better for it. With your pace, prolly get there by next noontime. So get going!"

Timbre just groaned, not sure if this situation was altogether an improvement. Still, at least he now had _someone_ to talk to. It was just weird, considering the last time he'd seen this someone, he'd been unable to talk back.

-----

Link looked over at Kafei. "Well?"

The Shadow Hylian looked a little proud of himself. "It works."

"Great!" Link tried to keep his voice low, in case any passersby happened to listen in. "I told you it would work."

Kafei sighed. "I just wish we'd thought of this earlier, we might have gotten away by now.

Link just sat back, feeling better than he had in many days. Although the Gerudo compound cells were thick and completely sealed, they, like most solid objects, could do nothing to keep intangible things within them.

The Hylian had pondered Kafei's situation. In full sunlight, the Shadow Hylian became just that – intangible. So it became a curiosity of his when a few hours earlier, he'd outright asked Kafei if he could willingly make himself intangible, even if there was no light around.

Kafei hadn't known the answer to that question, having never tried before. This had led Link to ask him to try anyways. So Kafei did try.

He'd had to make sure to do so quietly. He'd started with just the index finger facing away from the door. After a half-hour or so of concentration (most of which was simply gaining confidence), he'd felt it start to go numb, and slowly begin to sink through the stone. With a slight gasp, he snatched his hand back, and the feeling quickly went away. He kneaded his hand, convincing himself it was still all there.

"Told you so," the green-clad Hylian said. "Now it's just a matter of..."

"Uugh, kee' i'h down, will yer?!" Nick curled forlornly in one corner, looking paler then ever. That had been Link's other reason for asking Kafei so bluntly. The Volcanian sailor was looking worse every time he looked over at him. Link didn't blame him. After being used to the wind and the sea and the open air and sun, a place like this would be like living death. It didn't help that he refused half of his food on the pretense that he didn't consume meat, either.

"Sorry, Nick." He stifled the urge to tell the Volcanian their plan. It might just get overheard.

"No worries," said the Volcanian weakly. "We're jus' me spittin' off, ta' no heed..." The man groaned and turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Kafei nudged Link. "Keep talking to him, I'm going to give this another try."

Link was seated closest to the door, on the same side of Kafei. He nodded, realizing what Kafei meant. "Stinks being in here, doesn't it. Nick?"

"Aye," said the Volcanian. "Y'know...if'n I stare 'ard 'enough at th' ceilin', I start thinkin' I coul' see th' sun...what I would'n give fer th' chance..."

He turned his head towards Link and smiled sadly.

"Ah, don' worry, I don' turn traitorous tha' easily...I'll prolly die down 'ere, bu'...better dead then a livin' shame, eh?"

Link just nodded. It was hard to tell with Volcanians, but he was pretty sure Nick had gone a little feverish. At least the last time he'd felt Nick's forehead it had been burning hot.

The Volcanian turned back towards the ceiling. "I only regret tha' I won' get ta' see m'father again, if'n I go under 'ere...I'd apologize 'fer not bein' more 'elp..."

Link dully remembered the 'other business' Nick had mentioned having, off in Holodrum. "What didn't you do?"

The Volcanian sighed. "Me father...'e been taken ill fer months...I been tryin' tae fin' somethin', 'er _someone_, oo coul' make 'im better again..." Link was surprised to see a few tears run from the corners of Nick's eyes. "But I loo'e everywhere, Link. _Everywhere_. I though', even if I coul' fin' one o' th' Magmus brothers..."

The Volcanian swallowed. "Ah, we all fool' in' th' world, aren' we?"

"Maybe," Link said. "But...it's those same fools that keep the world alive, too. You'll live to see your father again."

The Hylian glanced to his side, and realized Kafei was gone. He smiled a little.

"Maybe even sooner than you think."

-----

The thought of consciously going intangible had just never crossed Kafei's mind. He was terrified of being like a ghost, unable to see himself or being able to touch anyone or anything. But the things that made up other's nightmares was currently a reality to Kafei.

He'd sighed, and leaned back, submitting himself to the feeling of numbness as it completely passed though him. Link and Nick's voices faded into opacity, as with a silent gasp, Kafei suddenly fell through the wall.

At first, he kept falling, but then he willed himself to hang in mid-space. The Keaton had taught him to do that after one terrifying experience of nearly falling through the ground. He realized now that there was probably a lot more the fox could have taught him about his abilities (or liabilities), had he been only willing to ask questions.

_Ah well, spilled milk._

If he wanted a good look around the compound, he'd have to move himself upwards a few stories, in order to break the surface. This was easy enough, as the stone walls turned to bedrock. By finding tiny cracks in the bedrock, he discovered he could solidify just a mere pinpoint of himself, enough for him to lever his otherwise weightless self higher.

This worked perfectly until he hit sand. The hard-packed sand was fine for this form of leverage, but the looser stuff had a tendency to shift and let light in. He found himself practically floundering the last few feet or so.

Bright morning sunlight made him flinch, and he pulled himself up onto the ground plane with an invisible grimace. The last time he'd been out in full sunlight like this, he'd lost his nerve after several minutes. He'd always worry about disappearing completely, and then he'd hide back inside, where he was at least able to touch things again.

But this time Kafei nerved himself to continue. Actually, it was kind of amusing how he could walk around without anyone seeing him. And at least he didn't have to worry about accidentally bumping into anyone.

There were only a few Gerudo women outside. All four of them were veiled and cloaked. Kafei hung around briefly. He first and foremost needed to find the key to his friends' prison. Once he got that, the three of them could escape proper. However, it would only be a matter of time before the feeding guard would come, and possibly discover his absence.

After observing for a while, he noted they all appeared to be only guards, and probably wouldn't have the key on them.

_Hopefully it won't be in that woman Nabooru's possession. _He didn't relish the thought of having to pickpocket a thief. At least if it was just a subordinate or somesuch, he could corner them and take the key by force if necessary. Though all of these women looked like they meant business.

Kafei re-entered the compound, through the entrance this time. As the light fell away from his presence, he felt himself begin to automatically solidify. Panicking, he quailed the sensation and managed not to blow his cover as two Gerudo suddenly turned a corner.

"Phew!"

One of the Gerudos turned towards the sound. Kafei calmed himself. Even if they tried to stab at his sound with scimitars, it wasn't like they would be able to hurt him. But he still didn't want to ruin the chances of an escape. He quickly left before he aroused any more suspicion, and followed another pair down a small stone hallway.

For the next two hours, he found himself aimlessly following random groups of Gerudo women, but felt more and more frustrated as each one proved to have nothing to do with the prison. _This isn't getting me anywhere. I need to find someone with _keys!

He was passing the kitchens (for the third time), about to give up and head back towards the prison when a sudden group of voices caught his ear.

"We going to feed the prisoners?"

"Soon as this stew's done, why?"

There was a sigh. "I have duty down there tonight. I hate it, it smells like male. I'll send the one I'm replacing to you, it's her duty in the kitchen next."

The first Gerudo who spoke turned away from her companion. Something quiet jingled at her belt. Kafei felt euphoria and a slight panic at the same time.

_She has the keys...and we're supposed to be fed soon – that means I'll be missed and all this will be for nothing if I don't hurry up!_

As the guard headed down the sloping hallway leading from the kitchens, Kafei followed her. He thanked the fates that he couldn't betray his presence with loud breathing or footsteps – since neither occurred when he was unsolid. All he needed now was to wait until the changing of the guards occurred...

"Hey! Wake up there!"

The guard his target was replacing was one that Kafei recognized, if only by hair color. She was that odd blue-haired one, the one Link had been speaking with. He studied her face carefully, just so he'd remember it in the future.

_Of course, she could just be as easily some teeth at my throat_.

The guard who had the keys appeared to be older and of higher rank, considering the way she spoke to the guard. "You're off for now, but the kitchen needs you to deliver the prisoner's meal. Go get it."

"Right away!" The blue-haired guard hurried off, and actually passed directly through Kafei on her way back up through the hall. She'd been leaning against the door when they'd arrived.

_Talking to Link again, I wonder...it's a miracle she didn't notice I was missing._

The remaining Gerudo peered inside the cell and rapped on the door with her scimitar.

"Get away from the door!"

There was shuffling from inside the cell.

"That's better," the guard muttered, as she propped herself up against the far wall and crossed her arms. "You males had better give up soon, if you know what's good for you."

There was no response from the cell. Kafei looped around behind the Gerudo as she continued to speak.

"Nabooru's not going to go easy on you anymore. She'll let you die and rot down here if she has to, and claim that Triforce for herself."

Silence.

The Shadow Hylian was now halfway out of the wall, directly above the Gerudo, so close that he could see the individual red hairs on the woman's head. How was he going to take her on, unarmed? That scimitar was a dangerous liability...and to fight he had to be solid.

_Or did he?_

He acted on his impulse before he could decide otherwise. He solidified only his hands, clapped them over the Gerudo's mouth, and pulled back sharply.

The back of the woman's head cracked violently against the unyielding stone wall, and she slowly slumped, sliding down. Wincing, Kafei stepped through the wall after her, and solidified.

"Only unconscious," he reassured himself as he quickly unbelted the keys. As much as he wanted to escape, he didn't want to kill anyone. These Gerudo were only looking out for themselves, after all. Shaking his head of thoughts, he stepped up to the cell and rattled the door slightly.

"What do you want?" Link's voice snapped from within.

"I _want_...to get you out of here!" Kafei hissed, fumbling with the lock. There were quite a few keys. "The food'll be here any minute, this is our only chance to get out of here-"

"Kafei! I thought you were going to steal the keys and come back here-"

CLICK.

The door swung open, revealing Kafei's semi-opaque form in the dim light.

"I did. Let's just get out of here!"

Link needed no second bidding.

-----

Supporting Nick between them, they hurried down the hallway. They'd taken care to lock the unconscious Gerudo in their former cell, but Kafei was still nervous.

"What's wrong?" Link whispered.

"It's just...this place was _packed_ with Gerudos before, and we haven't come across a single one-"

"Well, last time you were going in the main way, we're sneaking the roundabout."

The Shadow Hylian swallowed. "I still have a _bad_ feeling about this..."

Nick's legs were still a little shaky, but the Volcanian was starting to slowly regain his senses. Each hallway corner or intersection was like a tense nightmare, as all three prepared for a group of Gerudo to suddenly pop out at them, brandishing their weapons.

But none ever came.

"This is a trap," Kafei muttered.

"_I don't care if it is_," Link said. "I'll fight them all with my _bare hands_ if I have to. I need to get out of here!"

Nick shook them both off. "I kin' stan' now, thankee..." He stretched a little, and gave a somewhat shaky grin, but seemed steady enough.

"You sure?"

"Ya'...an' I 'gree wi' Link. T'ain' no better way tae go down then a brawl – better'n rottin' away in th' dark."

The Hylian nodded fiercely, and led the way down the last hallway. "I smell fresh air...this should be the last one. Finally!"

"And then what?" Kafei said. "We going to try an' get through the Wasteland? Last time it was a lucky draw-"

"I still have the Triforce," Link said. "Either we'll make it through ourselves, or it'll do it for us-"

Kafei hung back slightly, not out of fear, but out of concern. "Link, you're starting to sound irrational again...like that time over the ocean. Is something wrong?"

"I feel it pulling me again...I have to get _out_ of here!"

_It. The Master Sword. _As soon as they'd left the cell, it's call had been like a million magnets. Or a hurrcane's wind at his back, pushing him inevitably forward. _It's close...very close..._Link was dimly away are Kafei said something, and grabbed his arm, but he pulled away and ran for the entrance.

Bright sunlight flooded into his eyes. Dark silhouettes suddenly blocked him with chuckles.

"Well...I was wondering when you would show up..." he heard Nabooru's voice.

All forty Gerudo formed a crescent against the entrance. A veritable human wall. Link stared angrily around at him. All of the Gerudo were smiling in a way that infuriated him.

Nabooru strode up. She was not smiling. "I congratulate you on your escape, however...You didn't think your plan through. How were you expecting to leave the compound without raising an alarm, especially when you were unarmed and unable to defend yourself?"

Link stared. "You knew?"

Nabooru shrugged. "I was waiting for your attempt for several days. It was only a matter of time before your Sheikah made his move."

Kafei's voice sounded surprised. "A _what? _But I'm not a-"

If Nabooru had heard, she didn't respond. "I hardly expected you to be the types to just let yourselves be imprisoned. I'm glad you didn't disappoint me."

"Damn. I told you it was a trap," said Kafei's voice from behind him. Kafei himself had vanished, of course, as it was practically midday.

The sun shone down on all of them, and Link's brow furrowed deeply. "I _had_ to get out..." he half-snarled at Nabooru. "And if you're arrogant enough to _think_ that I'll stand for your games...then I dare to call you fool."

There was an angry murmur throughout the Gerudo.

"Link..." Nick said, squinting. "This ain' makin' any of this easier..." Although he was ready to fight for his freedom, he didn't see any reason to make the Gerudo any more unreasonable.

Link ignored the Volcanian. The call...the _Sword_...was getting even closer...he could almost _touch_ it. "I'm fighting for something that concerns not just your little band, but the fate of the entire _world_. Delaying me here, playing your _games_ – you might think you're being benevolent for your people – but you're only ensuring their deaths. Keep me here and they _will_ die, every one of them, along with the entire world. You say Ganondorf betrayed you. Keeping us here is _exactly _what Ganondorf would want. Keep me here, and he _wins_. What do you think about _that_, Nabooru?"

The Gerudo leader seemed somewhat stunned by his words. Her composed expression was less so, as if she'd seen the gleam of truth in his furious eyes, and felt the blows of his words like hot irons. Breathing in, the Gerudo closed her eyes.

"I believe you," she said simply.

Suddenly, the entire group of Gerudo tensed.

"What the-what's _that?!_" Kafei's voice rang out.

Heads turned. From the north, a dark four-legged shape had suddenly burst from the Wasteland's curtain. It charged madly towards the group, clouds of sand belting up from its tracks. Link's heart leapt, and so did Courage. He knew who it was.

_Timbre! With the Master Sword!_

Suddenly, a second lupine shape burst in from the south, and collided with Timbre with a snarl. Both were sent off their feet, rolling on the sand with terrible and angry growls. There was a moment's melee, and then the two burst apart, hackles raised, both spitting and snarling at each other.

Link shivered. He'd never seen Timbre look quite that angry or threatening before.

Nabooru had turned towards the incident. "Stand down!" her voice suddenly rang out.

The second wolf suddenly twitched, and turned into the blue-haired Gerudo.

Timbre's hackles deflated, and appeared to almost shrink back to normal size.

"Take human form, male," Nabooru's voice rang out at him.

Timbre did so, and boldly strode towards the group. The blue-haired Gerudo started, as if she wanted to attack him from behind, but desisted.

As he drew near, the group of Gerudo suddenly brandished their swords at Timbre. "What is his business here?" Nabooru demanded.

Link was a little startled. His friend looked wild-eyed and ragged, as if he'd been running for his entire life. Without his coat, he looked wiry and bunched. _He looks like he's starving_. The Master Sword was strapped to his back, though he never made a move to draw it, even as weapons were turned towards him.

"This male came to challenge for the release of the prisoners. Will any fight him?"

"Hm," Nabooru said, and Link couldn't tell if she was amused or impressed. Or perhaps both. According to Gerudo law, a male was allowed to challenge Gerudo authority until he fell at their threshold. Then he was at the complete mercy of the Gerudo, and could be imprisoned or killed as need arose. Those who aspired to capture a Gerudo wife often found they had bitten off more then they could chew. Link bristled. That custom left him at the bottom of their rungs. If he were allowed, he would fight them all for the right to his freedom. But by their law, he was not. Escape had been his only option.

"Well?" Timbre demanded.

"Will any accept the male's challenge?"

"I will!" came the call from behind Timbre, as the blue-haired Gerudo ran up. "Lady Nabooru, _I _want to fight him!"

Both Nabooru and Link suddenly shared a smirk. _I thought so_, Link thought. _If she hadn't rose to that, I don't know what would have._

"Very well then." Nabooru said. "It shall be so."

-----

_Expect a fight scene next chapter. Like, a real one. I've had this particular scenario up for the idea board for a long time now, so it should be very interesting! In other news, I've almost finished Paper Mario, which makes my time for finishing games even shorter then it usually is. Among my friends, I'm one of the slowest and worst game-players ever, but I do prevail, slowly. This 'short' chapter was a bit longer then I'd thought, but that's good, as I'm being less rambly. Looking back at the last dozen chapters or so, and from reading some reviews, I've realized how slow and rambling I can get. For that I apologize. There's no reason this story can't be just as good but have less wordiness to it. When the situation asks for it, yes, of course I'll lay on the introspection...but otherwise, I'm going to try and keep it cool. Feedback's always appreciated, thank you for reading!_


	32. Chapter 31: Inner Fears

"**The Destiny Stone"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters, places, or events thereof, so there! Of the original characters, I came up with Timbre, Kat, Aka, Benz, Vulcan and some various bit characters here and there. Sond owns the rest. Thanks Sond! Rej is © FogFrontier!

* * *

_Yarr. Status for senior year plugging. And unfortunately, college senior projects other writing. I apologize. At this point, this beast'll be updated when I can, if I can. Here's hoping, though! Oh, and some other random notes – since QuickEdit acts differently than the old uploading system did, I've made Benz's squeaks appear in **bold**__. I'm hoping that this won't annoy anyone too much. I'm also working on new separators, because the old ones don't work anymore._

_

* * *

_

"The Destiny Stone" – Chapter 31: Inner Fears

* * *

As the two combatants faced each other, Link couldn't help but speculate.

_Does Timbe know _who_ he's fighting, I wonder? He has to…_

He was elated to see his friend again, especially after that terrible cave-in. He'd idly worried about what had become of Timbre, and now he knew. His friend looked a little bit under the weather, however. His regular overcoat was absent, and his hair looked even messier then usual.

And that hungry gleam about his whole self didn't bode very well.

The Gerudo tribe had formed a complete circle around the two wolves, leaving them a decently sized combat area, located on the sand itself. Link and his comrades were similarly surrounded by seven of the Gerudo. From the glares he garnered, Link was sure that if he tried anything, he'd probably regret it.

"I think they're serious about this," Kafei's voice said in his ear.

Link shrugged, but he agreed. "You could always just get out of here, you know."

"I know, but I can't go solid enough in this light to be any help…and if I tried to just leave then I'll probably be stuck wandering the Wasteland for an eternity. Besides, I'm here because of _you_, I might as well stick it out."

"Hm." Nick grunted from Link's other ear. "_Lobo_ versus _lobo_. Should be interestin'…s'long as they don' go fer _us_ afterwards…" There was a long breath from the Volcanian. "Nice sun, though…"

Link groaned inwardly. Personally, the sun felt like it was currently beating him senseless. The escape had kept his heart racing and his body overheated. Now he somewhat glistened with fatigued sweat.

_Yeech_. _Then again, this is _nice_ weather to a Volcanian. They do live on a bloody volcano, after all…_

Turning his attention back to the readying combat, he stared at both of them. The blue-haired Gerudo seemed somewhat agitated, as she paced back and forth. Timbre, to contrast, was standing completely still, and likened to some sort of bedraggled statue. The Sword on his back seemed to pulsate. Without taking his eyes off of his opponent, Timbre unslung the bound weapon, and placed it gently aside. Link thought he caught sight of a small glow on the pommel, but he wasn't sure. Then Timbre unlooped the Destiny Stone from about his neck, letting its chain rest on the wrapped weapon. Link made a quiet noise in the back of his throat.

_Please…just get it to me somehow…_

Timbre seemed to feel the words, and turned and looked at him. They were the same green eyes Link had known from his childhood friend, but they seemed slightly different now, as if he'd seen too many sorrows in the world. Knowing Tim, he could have been _anywhere_ after that rockslide…what if something terrible had happened to him?

Link tried to smile at his friend and waved encouragingly, hoping for some sort of sign. Slowly, the corner of Timbre's mouth twitched into a familiar smirk, and suddenly Timbre's eyes lit up. When he did that, they looked a little more familiar.

Then the youth turned back towards his opponent, looking slightly more encouraged.

Timbre tensed slightly. He was hungry, tired, very winded, and now he had to fight an opponent. Obol had wisely decided to keep quiet, and now the fairy perched timidly on the cross-hilt of the Master Sword. It was as if he didn't want to be seen.

Timbre boldly locked eyes with his opponent.

"I know you," he said quietly.

His opponent stared back at him. Her face was veiled, but he could still see the anger and confusion in her eyes. Her voice was mostly growl. "You've intruded. That is forbidden."

"My apologies."

"You will draw your weapon." The eyes remained angry.

Timbre let his breath out. "I do not draw this weapon, as it is not mine to wield."

The Gerudo snorted to herself, cloak rustling. "More fool you." With a flick of her wrist, a scimitar suddenly arced, gleaming, through the air, burying itself point-first in the sand between Timbre's legs. There were a few crude guffaws from the audience. The Gerudo nodded, a second scimitar held in her right hand. "Take it. I won't fight someone who is not similarly armed."

"Many thanks, milady," Timbre said politely.

Link stared about him as there was an unsettled murmur from the Gerudo crowd.

"Hm," Kafei's voice muttered. "I don't think there was any obligation to make this fight fair-"

"Maybe she just doesn't want it to be one-sided," Link said honestly.

"An' why'd tha' be, I reckon?" Nick pointed out. "Seems kinda odd."

As Timbre retrieved the weapon, he felt a little concerned. He was terrible at swordplay. Considering the skill and accuracy at which the scimitar had reached him, his opponent was quite experienced. He sighed quietly.

"Having second thoughts?" the Gerudo taunted, as Nabooru gave the signal for the combat to begin.

"I apologize if I do not pose much of a challenge," Timbre tried to remember everything Link had ever told him about swordplay. Unfortunately, it wasn't much. He'd always had such a terrible head for these kind of things. At least he was good at blocking-

That was all he was able to think before his opponent launched herself at him. Surprisingly little sand sprayed up from the ground as she covered the ground between them, a seeming whirlwind of blades.

Biting his lip, Timbre held the blade horizontally in front of him. He'd never fought with a _scimitar_ before, and its shorter, thicker, curved blade made it slightly alienating-

**CLANG!**

Timbre suddenly found himself eye to eye with the Gerudo, the two swords forming a flattened cross between them. The two blades' flats grated and sang against each other, and his opponent smirked.

"You're not one for swordplay, are you?" She said, pushing forward slightly.

"Not…really," Timbre grunted, returning the push. His hand was still tingling from the impact.

"You're holding that thing all wrong, you see. The guard goes on top, to protect your knuckles!" She suddenly disengaged from the stalemate, and sent her weapon buzzing up towards his face like an angry hornet.

Link bit his lip as his friend didn't do anything to protect himself from the attack. That was most certainly a finishing blow-

_Snip._

A few loose black hairs floated down onto the sand between the opponents. The Gerudo scowled, looking at Timbre with begrudging respect. "Not even a flinch? You're either daft, or sterner then I'd thought."

Timbre smirked. "I just knew you weren't trying to kill me," he said, going back on guard. "Did Nabooru tell you not to? Or is this you wanting to see me humiliated first? Or maybe something else?"

"If it were up to me you would be _very_ dead by now," spat the Gerudo. "You know the rules…intruding on someone else's - my - territory like this means your life is forfeit should I see fit to end it, unless you leave."

**CLANG.**

"I think you're lying. You didn't _have_ to lend me a weapon. Or you could've just tried to kill me outright, _before_ I challenged. It would've been, as you say, your right."

"You want to test that theory, male?"

"Only," Timbre pointed out, "after _this_ called combat is fulfilled…or do I have any more unknown grudges to pay for? I mean, unless I'm mistaken, and _all_ you Gerudo here are wolves."

"One here is enough."

"So you say."

"Raaargh!"

**CLANG!**

Instead of pressing with her attack though, the Gerudo stepped back, brow furrowed. "What do they call you, anyway?"

The words for some reason tore at Timbre a little, even though he was used to the spell's effects by now. It didn't make him feel any better to think that she didn't remember even his name.

_As if the spell would overlook her for some reason. You idiot_.

"Timbre Firral," he said with a quiet salute. "And you?"

She ignored the question. "Where's your pack?"

"Well, you and your pals've got some of them surrounded right over _there_," he replied, gesturing with his chin.

"Them? But they're not-"

"Neither are yours. Tejina."

Link saw his friend's opponent suddenly freeze, mouth dropped open in shock, and _then_ Timbre attacked.

_Idiot, no, you're getting way too close!_

Suddenly Timbre's somewhat taller framed shoulder crashed into hers. She gasped as the cutlass passed inches from her face, slicing off her veil as it went. Instinctively her foot went up, connected with his gut and twisted. With an oath she shoved him away and followed him with a counterattack.

**CLANG.**

Timbre winced, winded. That kick to separate them hadn't been gentle, though he felt fortunate she hadn't kicked any lower. As the blades scraped together she twisted her wrist, and caught him smartly across the knuckles with the flat of her blade. But his opponent's anger seemed to be subdued by a little bit of shock.

"How do you know my name, when you are a stranger to me?"

"Whoever said I was a stranger? I've seen your face before-ouch!" Suddenly Timbre felt his knuckles beginning to sting. "That hurt, you know." The split skin was starting to bleed.

"Well, I _told_ you the guard goes on top."

The youth growled quietly from the pain. "Smug as ever, aren't we?" The wound stung, but it was nothing serious, just a little demeaning.

Now that her face was visible, Timbre could clearly see the smirk on it. "You give up yet, male? You're not going to be able to handle another blow."

"No."

**CLANG!**

Link winced as he saw Timbre's weapon drop to the ground. "Tim, no!"

As the opponent kicked the blade out of Timbre's reach, there was a ragged cheer from the Gerudos, and Link felt his face burn angrily at the thought of defeat.

"Hah, that's the stuff!"

"She's disarmed him!"

"That means she's won, he's helpless!"

"No." Nabooru's voice, although it hadn't raised much higher than normal, somehow managed to silence all of the cheers. They died down immediately, leaving the arena quiet. "He's not helpless _yet_."

The blue-haired Gerudo carelessly flung away her own blade, and it landed on top of the first, as if she'd planned it that way all the time. "I'm still going to win, you know. You don't look to be in very good condition. From th' looks of it you've been rather hungry for days-"

Link's breath caught in his throat as the two combatants slammed into each other as blurs of lupine. He'd realized they could move quickly when they wanted to, but it still startled him. He had barely even registered that they'd changed form before they were moving. Nick apparently was just as impressed, as his own voice spoke of shakiness.

"T-t…yikes."

There was a brief snarling tussle in which fur flew, and then the two wolves backed away, heads lowered. Both had bared teeth and were uttering low growls. To say that the fangs were _gleaming_ on both sides would have been trite, and somewhat untrue. But the fangs were there, and they painted dangerous white swatches against a sandy backdrop. They spoke volumes of danger.

"What are they doing?" Link said, confused. "They're gung ho for two seconds, and now they're just _standing_ there, like statues."

"They're sizing each other up," Kafei commented. "Though I wish I knew what they were saying right now."

"Why so much of that, though?" Link said, frustrated. "If they're going to fight, why don't they just get on with it?"

"It's mostly for show, actually," came Kafei's voice. "It's how most animals fight, you know. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"How would you know that?" Link said, puzzled.

"Well…have you ever seen two dogs get into a fight? Sure, they'll snarl and snap at each other, and look really intimidating, but it's mostly an act. Neither of them really wants to take the risk of getting hurt, they'd rather just get their opponent to back down and send him packing that way. Now, it doesn't _always_ work out that way, but…you get the idea."

Kafei was right, as both opponents were indeed trying to intimidate the other.

"So," the female wolf said begrudgingly. "This time on more equal terms. You look more of a fighter now than with the sword, stranger."

"Stranger, eh? Is that what you call those you have met before?"

"I would've won that night at the seashore, if your friend hadn't stopped us."

"Aye, and then you watched us set off to Termina afterwards," he accused. "What were you doing there? Were you were spying on us?"

"Do you really think there's enough food in this wasteland for all the Gerudo?" She countered.

Timbre didn't believe her. "And that is why you saved me and Link at Castle Town-"

"I don't expect you to return the favor, don't go easy on me just because I followed orders."

Timbre kept his teeth exposed as he spoke again. "I really don't want to hurt you, you know."

_I'd never forgive myself. But she has no such qualms. She feels that has every right to, and technically she _does_, as she doesn't remember me…but…_

"No? That hardly sounds like a confident brag," the other replied, ears forward. "Maybe you're worried that you haven't the strength to face me."

"And maybe _you're_ worried that I know more than I should," Timbre said back. His tail waved back and forth once, and he smelled her anger at the statement as if she's said it aloud.

Even through the petty insults and ceremonial banter, he was slowly beginning to realize that neither of them were going to be able to compromise without fighting. And that could complicate things. If she didn't give in, he could possibly end up severely injuring her, or her him. And if he ran away now, his friends' lives and his own would be forfeit. Either option, they'd both end up losing.

_Unless…I can somehow get her to remember. But how do I do that?_

"I'm _not_ backing down," he said evenly. "Not until you listen."

Timbre's opponent suddenly rushed him with a snarl of rage, and the two sets of fangs clashed like the swords they had so recently wielded. Grappling wildly, it became a sudden pushing match at the shoulders, as each combatant tried to knock the other off their feet. Angrily, Timbre slammed headfirst into his opponent's belly, frustrated that she refused to back down. "Dammit, _listen_ to me!"

"Ouf!" She sprang away, ears twisted to the side indecisively. "Give me _one_ reason I should let you win," she challenged. "I doubt you can think of even one."

Timbre's heart raced and ached. Hunger, fatigue, and a million other troubling thoughts were starting to bow him down. What could he say, something to make her remember him? The spell had broken with a rush of strong emotions before, but he wasn't sure how to turn her towards that…

_I mean…_I'm_ certainly feeling awful right now, but…_Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was secretly impressed with the female in front of him. _But enough of that. What do I do?_

There was a definite wordless volume being said underneath all the insults. It was what the bared mask of intimidation was supposed to be hiding, after all, that much he knew. His own fa_ç_ade was weak-willed at the moment, mostly because he was so distracted by other thoughts, and hunger, and worry. His opponent's was backed up by the strength of advantage. She was fighting on her own terms, and her own turf, while he was an uproot, far from things that were familiar to him. She was in better health than he was. The last thing she would be showing was fear-

Then, like that, he saw it. He read underneath her angry posture, underneath the story of anger between her snarling jaws, underneath the bristle of fur, and suddenly understood.

"Because," he finally gasped in true realization, "you're…afraid."

She charged and slammed into him, sending him tumbling sideways into the sand. He rolled twice before struggling shakily to his paws. Her face was a mask of fury. "Don't you _dare_ call me a coward!"

"I…didn't…" While he strained to speak, millions of little floating sparks seemed to dance between his eyes. That impact had jarred him. "Fear and cowardice…are two different things. You know courage…but you're still afraid…afraid of being alone."

"You idiot," she spat at him. "I'm hardly _alone_. Look, you're surrounded."

"But…you're not a Gerudo, any more than I'm a Hylian-"

She bit him, and he shook her off irritably. It was working. The bite had been more distracted than painful. She was thinking about what he was saying. Without the smug, self-confident mask, his opponent was starting to crumble slightly.

"That's why you were following us before…you needed to _know_, didn't you? That you weren't the last one-"

"_Stop_!" She screamed at him, a terrible ringing noise in his ears. "_I'll…I'll kill you_!"

"You won't." Timbre stared her challengingly in the eyes. "You wouldn't . You don't want to be alone in this world." He hated himself for baiting her like this, but somehow, he knew it had to be done. "What if, that's what you fear…What if you _are_ all that's left?"

"I said **_SHUT UP!_**" Then, suddenly, she was strangling teeth at his throat, cutting off his breaths into rasps. His head swam suddenly as if she'd severed all his rational thoughts, her angry scent like poison in his mouth. Timbre realized that his life now hung in that precarious grip. She could jerk her head back in a moment, and his throat would rip out, the same way the Wolfos had died at his own teeth weeks before. He'd be dead before he struck the ground.

It was all there, in her expression. Her eyes were blue pinpoints, deep pits of pure, hated fury. And yet, _under_ all of that, he could still find the fear. Years, even months ago, he wouldn't have understood. But somehow, his lonely journey to the desert had opened his senses to it. He too, was afraid.

The feeling – no, the _fear_ – that he was all that was left of wolvenkind. A dead race, swept from the annals of time and memory like scholar's dust. The ultimate irony, that no matter how much life surrounded you, you were unalterably sundered from it. No mate, no descendants, just an empty, apathetic legacy. And when you died, there would never be any more of your race. Years ago he wouldn't have wanted to think about it, but now, as an adult, it seemed to strangle him from everywhere. To be alone forever-

He stared back into those eyes, and spoke his heart. "_I don't want to be alone, either_."

Her tunnel vision suddenly zoomed out into focus, and the angry pupils dilated. The pressure of teeth on jugular lessened, and he felt the bloodflow return to its normal course. She still had him helplessly by the throat, but her perplexion stayed the killing blow.

"You waited, didn't you? Even though you didn't remember, you still waited, Tee…"

Hearing her childhood nickname, the female wolf's mind reeled. She'd always been alone…always. If there'd been someone else…the years would have at least been _bearable_.

_"Hey Tee, come on, please!" Ana's voice called out._

_"Right! Coming!" Tee turned away._

_"Wait a sec, Tee," Timbre said suddenly, stepping forward._

_"Huh?" The girl looked back at him._

_Timbre closed his eyes and held out his hand. "Well, we did argue a lot, and get into fights, but we did make it out of Clock Town in one piece…I just wanted to make sure, before we parted ways, that…we parted ways as friends." His head was hung at an angle that hid his eyes behind his black hair._

_Tee blinked. Walking over to him, she grabbed his hand. "Friends," she repeated, leaning in close._

Squeezing her eyes shut, her jaws clenched slightly, generating a strangled whimper from the male. Something…that the other male – the green-clad one - had said-

_"There are some things that go beyond time and memory, things that cannot be forgotten, for they aren't things that can even be really remembered. They just…are."_

It shook her to the core, that emotion and realization, and suddenly, she opened her eyes as if waking from a long slumber. Then she remembered.

"Tim," she breathed, dazed, her eyes returning to normal. "You…"

"I'm sorry," he replied, simply. Relief washed through him. "I didn't mean to make you so angry, but it was the only way I could-"

Her teeth were gone from his throat. Her nose bumped his chin in a gesture of respect, then she backed up several paces, with her head bowed. Ears down, she looked over towards the throng of Gerudo. When she meaningfully met Nabooru's eyes, the woman stepped forward.

"So then, the male has been victorious."

Link, who hadn't been able to make sounds for quite a while, coughed at this, and turned to look at her. "He what? But…she was about to kill him! She had him by the throat and everything!"

"But she did not, and she has submitted. Therefore, he has defeated her. At least for _now_," she added with a slight smirk.

Tejina's ears suddenly sprang up, and she pounced at Timbre, sending the both of them tumbling like puppies. "Where _were _you all this time, you idiot!" She growled and bit at his nose, but this time there was no malice. Link stared in slack-jawed incredulation.

Mere _seconds_ ago they'd been engaged in mortal combat, and now here they were, playing, as if none of it had ever happened.

Nick summed it up for both of them with an exasperated sigh. "_Lobos_…"

Nabooru sounded mildly surprised as she watched the sudden antics. "I had not expected quite this outcome, but I will keep my word. Since the challenger has won, he has also won your freedom." She sounded relived, as if the challenge had allowed her the excuse to let them go.

Nick made a strangling sound as the seven Gerudo surrounding them went at ease. "W-we'…_really_?"

"I gave my word," Nabooru repeated, somewhat dangerously. "Do not question my honor, unless you too would like to do battle."

The Volcanian wisely held his tongue.

Link was staring at the two wolves, who were now playfully chasing each other in dizzy circles around the Master Sword. He caught Timbre's eyes in a single moment, and realized that his friend was, for once, laughing aloud.

_And the Sword is here too!_

Grinning back, he ran up to meet them, feeling as if there had been more than one victory won in the day's battle.

* * *

There were two new tenants in Kakariko Village.

One was there of his own choice.

The other wasn't.

Chiron's head injury had kept him knocked out and out of immediate trouble for a brief time, however, once he awoke, members of the village immediately started grumbling amongst one another.

What exactly were they supposed to do with their prisoner? Some wanted to attempt to ransom him to Ganondorf in return for immunities. Others thought they should just get it over with and kill him.

A third, smaller group, was in favor of torturing him first.

Impa heard all of these suggestions, and gently tried to push them out of the minds of her charges. Bargaining fairly with Ganondorf was about as plausible as the village sealing a pact with a demon. Killing or torturing Chiron, while possibly exacting justice, would just bring the fallen people of Hyrule down to the vile level of their enemies. And the repercussions of those actions might bring Ganondorf's notice to the village, something that would most certainly end in its destruction.

So it was that Chiron remained a prisoner, held by force in Impa's house. Since the immediate threat of invasion had been so recently diffused, she'd modified the original barrier. It now was localized in one particular section of the basement, and instead of being used to keep Chiron _out_, was being used to keep him from _getting out_.

Of course, Chiron wasn't at all pleased with his new arrangements. For the first few days after he was able to stand, he'd pounded relentlessly at the barrier, offering all kinds of terrible words and curses at anyone who happened to pass by. After a while, the cursing had stopped, as he realized that he was running out of names, and that in some way his struggling was amusing Impa.

The Sheikah woman was always immaculately polite to him, with an edge of condescending that drove him to near madness with anger. She changed the bandage on his injured hand twice a day, and he'd learned that if he tried anything during the procedure, he gained a sharp pinch to a pressure point that left his whole arm numb for hours.

After he ran out of curses and threats, Chiron spent his days in relative silence, slumped in the corner of his prison, brow furrowed in thought. What he actually thought about, though, was beyond anyone's comprehension.

Kat and Sond had hushed conversations about him, out of earshot, because of course they were concerned about how they were going to break the spell on him. And Sond wasn't exactly sure if even that would sweeten his temper at all.

"He might not belong to Ganondorf anymore," she said wisely, "But he's still dangerous no matter what. He's killed before, and he'll kill again, given the motivation."

Kat sighed. "But he was – is – our friend still. He did help to overthrow Ganon, with all of us. No matter what he's become now."

"Even if we break the spell," Sond said with a grim tone, "he may not become an ally, in which case, we might have a difficult decision to make."

Kat had apparently thought of that too, and bowed her head. "I s'pose Link and Tim have just been lucky so far that we've all been on the _right_ side so far," she said. "If we are, that is…"

"Speaking of…" Sond's face twisted to one side, "You saw the 'new guy,' right?"

Sond was speaking of the second new arrival at the village, a rather tall Volcanian man with gray hair and a matching beard. He'd arrived like a puff of smoke the day before the barrier was remove, carrying a bag full of useful herbs that he traded for food. Many of the villagers were somewhat confused by him, though the falling of the siege meant that food was beginning to arrive at the village again, both from Lon-Lon ranch and from some of the carved terrace-gardens that surrounded Death Mountain's foothills. Since the items the mysterious man offered were somewhat hard to come by, most villagers were glad to share some of their recovering bounty. The man rarely spoke at all, unless he was bargaining with one of the villagers.

His right shoulder and arm seemed to be badly injured, and he'd tied it up in a makeshift sling.

"…Kas?" Kat offered slyly to Sond.

"It's got to be him. I mean, the beard and all is a bit jarring, but who else at that age has naturally gray hair like that? He must be here because of-."

"Think he might be able to help _him_ escape?" Kat said.

Sond shrugged. "Maybe he already has tried. Maybe that's how he broke his arm."

If the man knew they were talking about him, he didn't seem to be overly concerned. In fact, he ignored the both of them as much as the rest of the villagers.

"…what'cha talking about?" Came a sudden curious voice from behind them both.

Kat and Sond both flinched and turned. Looking curiously up back and forth at them both was Benz. He coughed nervously, like many of his kind did when they were suddenly stared at. "Er…I'm not **squeak** interrupting anything important, am I?"

"No," Sond said before he could worry. "We're just going in circles. What've you been up to?" She suddenly changed the subject, noticing the short sword buckled at the Deku's waist.

"Oh, me?" Benz shuffled as if he'd been meaning to tell them all along. "Vulcan's been giving **squeak **me n' Aka fencing lessons."

"Really?" Kat raised an interested eyebrow.

"Mmm-hmm," Benz said. "S'not something that **squeak** my kind usually gets t'learn…" He drew the short sword and fenced idly at the wall as he talked to them. "Cause…well…getting metal weapons involves a **squeak** forge, and a forge means fire…you get the idea."

"So there's probably not too many Deku Scrub weaponsmiths out there," Sond said.

"I don't **squeak** think there's _any_, actually." The Deku murmured. "It would be kind of neat, though…"

"I thought you were going to be a salesman with Aka," Kat said seriously.

"Well, yeah, but…" Benz stopped at his practice and looked at them both. "Well…I could always have a hobby on th' **squeak** side…"

"But the fire and stuff?" Sond pointed out.

"S'not too bad, s'long as I don't catch," Benz argued. "An' Vulcan said there's material out there that can protect y' from that…'ee said **squeak **anythin' Goron made'll be resistant t'fire. Same goes for, er…Volcanian stuff."

"Smart man," Sond murmured. As she spoke, the bearded Volcanian ghosted past all of them, gliding with a purpose towards Impa's house, the only villager he apparently hadn't visited yet. If he noticed them, he didn't give any signal that he had.

Benz shivered. "He's awful quiet, but he's been **squeak** talking to the villagers."

Kat shrugged. "I prolly would be too."

The Deku put his sword away, deciding practice time was over. "Yeah, but he's **squeak **a little _odd_, y'know? Doesn't seem to care a bit about world news, or smalltalk, but he's **squeak**_awfully_ interested in what goes around in this small village…"

Sond trained a confused eye at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well…let's just say people **squeak** don't _always_ notice I'm around," he said haltingly. "So I was, uh…_overhearing_ some of the conversations he's been having. He's askin' **squeak** around about th' mountain, and _only_ the mountain. If you talk about **squeak** anything else, he just ignores it and excuses himself. An' he seems most interested in what happened to it _recently_…"

Sond smirked. "So _that's_ why you popped out of nowhere, Benz. You're being nosy. You heard us talking about him, and figured we'd know something you didn't."

"Er…if y'wanna call **squeak** it that, I s'pose you can," he said defensively. "But I don't _make_ people **squeak** say things, I jus' _overhear_ them!" The Scrub nodded fiercely, crossing his arms. "People do their talking on their own, t'aint my fault they talk loud."

"So, anyway, I think he _is_ after him," Kat changed the subject with a grin in Benz's direction. This was sure to drive him crazy, especially if they were vague enough.

"Well, at least now we know," Sond said, catching on. "I wish we could help more."

"You two," Benz grumbled. "love to be **squeak** conspiratorial. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, now who's being nosy, hmm?" Sond chided him gently.

Benz huffed.

"Aww, we were just teasin'," Sond apologized. "But, maybe you should just _ask_ people about things instead've sneaking around. Otherwise, you're being as meddlesome as a fairy-"

That garnered a snicker. "Who **squeak** do you think put me up to it, hmm?" Benz winked. "An' for th' **squeak** 'meddlesome' part, s'just the way they are, y'know. Y'know th' new one **squeak** that's come about…whassername…"

"Tatl?"

"Tatl, yeah. She came by after we beat Chiron and all of a sudden they're pickin' her brain. She had some interesting info about all of **squeak** this mess wi' th' Sword and everything…"

"Yeah?"

"An', well…they'd given me some **squeak** good advice before, an' so they came by an' asked me to, y'know, check up on things for them-"

Kat and Sond looked at each other and snickered.

"…what?" Benz looked back and forth at them both.

Sond giggled. "I think you've been inducted into their conspiracy," she said to Benz. "Whether you like it or not."

* * *

Pamela looked about her. "Where _are_ we? I thought you said that portal would lead to Hyrule!"

The Keaton sniffed the mossy ground, and looked at her. "This _is_ Hyrule. We're in the Lost Woods."

Jim swallowed. "Doesn't sound too friendly," he remarked.

Gentle light filtered through the trees, though they were mostly obscured by dark, leafy patches. They'd stepped out of what appeared to be a hollowed-out tree trunk, perched deliberately in a glade of other tree stumps.

"Perhaps a better word would be 'overprotective,' " the Keaton replied. "The Lost Woods is not a malicious place, it simply wishes to protect its territory. Anything it deems to be a threat to its trees or well-being will find himself at great difficulty. In that sense, it is neither good nor evil, merely looking out for itself."

Rhus seemed less ill at ease than the rest of the party. The two Gorons looked slightly nervous, though sometimes it was hard to read them. Of their original group, Sonia and the two eldest Goron brothers had decided to remain in Clock Town to aid with its restoration. Pamela knew attempting the portal was a risky business. As much as she didn't want to think of it, those that were left were in some ways, the most expendable.

"So, goro," One of the Gorons, Rinku, murmured. "Why do we linger here? What is it we wish to find?"

The Keaton sighed. "If any of you wish to turn around and return to Termina now, I will understand." The ghost fox slowly sat, and everyone knew what he was about to say was important. Nobody moved, and fox continued. "We now stand in one of the few protected areas of Hyrule. Ganondorf of course has held this land for a decade, much longer than Termina. The effects of his rule on this land are quite evident in most areas."

"So, what has this got to do with us?" Jim said. "We got Clock Town back, and with our alliances with the Dekus and Gorons, we stand a good chance of keeping it. Termina fell once because it was divided. It will not happen again."

These words were accompanied by many murmurs.

The Keaton barked wheezily to halt any further talking. "That may be, but think not only of the ends, but also the means."

Pamela chewed her lip. "It all started when Link and Timbre came by, looking for that sword piece. Things just picked up from there and kept going."

"Like a boulder rolling down a hill, goro," Rinku said.

"And it is still rolling," the Keaton said. "Clock Town was only the beginning of what could come to pass as great change in our world. If Link is who I think he is, he could indeed be of greater import than any of us ever imagined."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of an old Hylian tale, of the Hero?"

"You mean," Pamela started, "the one where if anything ever threatened the peace of Hyrule, Heroes would rise to defeat it?" She shrugged, snorting. "Load of help that turned out to be for them, eh?"

"Don't be so quick to scorn," warned the Keaton. "The weapon Link sought to reforge can only be wielded by a Hero, and is possibly the only thing that can defeat the King of Evil."

"Evil's Bane?" Rhus piped up quietly. "Truly?"

"We must look not only to the present, but also to the future," said the Keaton. "I feel it is, with your agreement, appropriate to aid the Hero, just as he aided us."

"An eye for an eye, eh?" Jim smirked. "That's all noble and all, but really, what would we ever be able to do against these odds, might I ask?"

"Perhaps," the Keaton said mysteriously, "that is something you should be asking yourself."

"If anything, we could fight by his side," said Pamela. "I have once, and I would gladly do it again, if it drove evil from this world." She looked at Jim. "Wouldn't you?"

Jim seemed only somewhat convinced. "I guess…"

"Besides, if Ganondorf is defeated, he will never be able to threaten Clock Town again," Pamela pointed out.

Jim sighed with eyes closed. "You're right, of course. Besides, what else is there to do?"

Rhus had been glancing about the glade for some time. "Excuse me, but I **squeak** think I've deciphered the correct path out of here." He blinked seriously.

"And how is that?" Pamela asked, curious.

"Well, erm…let's say I have **squeak** a few relations that live locally," he said.

"Very well," said the Keaton. Judging by its tone, Pamela realized the fox probably could have navigated the woods by itself, but tactfully held her tongue. "Lead the way, if you will."

* * *

_"So, the Sword of Evil's Bane has been restored to him."_

_"Yes, it is a victory that surpasses all others up until then."_

_"But how will he leave the Desert?"_

_"He could leave any time he wishes by his own power, however, I do believe he will not leave in that way. He would not condemn others to imprisonment-"_

_"But if he just tried to escape-"_

_"He was desperate, and he does not yet realize how to control the Triforce of Courage."_

_"Will you teach him?"_

_"I do not think that will be my place."_

_"What of the wolves? Are they truly the last?"_

_"No. There are few others, but far away from Hyrule. Their race left the realms of men long ago."_

_"They fled?"_

_"It was the only way to save those who were left. Even now, their numbers dwindle on a needlepoint of fate. Their survival depends on the task at hand, as much as we all do."_

_"And your visions?"_

_"Still the same. Unless actively worked against, I have no power with which to prevent it. Knowledge is my burden, but without any means to act on it, it becomes more so."_

_"I cannot help but feel the odds are against us."_

_"It is true, alone he cannot defeat the evil which scourges the land. He will realize it before the end. It may be why tragedy strikes before triumph. There is hope, though. His influence has touched the hearts of many, reigniting old courage that had long burned low. The people have hope because of him."_

_"Perhaps it is written that trials must happen for the Hero to prevail. Certainly the life of a warrior is, in some ways, its own tragedy. Sacrificing the joy of one to ensure the joys of others."_

_"A Hero's life is not complete despair. However, should this Hero fall prey to it, I believe we will all be doomed."_

_"Then let us pray, if not for ours or his, but for the world's sake, that he does not fail."_

_

* * *

_

_Yawn. Ten pages (in Word) seems to be my limit nowadays. But people said they were okay with that, and so ten pages it is. Good thing, too, because otherwise I might _never_ update, at the pace I'm going. But anyhow, there was that anticipated battle scene, though they did banter a lot more than I thought they would._


End file.
